Go Baby Grow - Book Six of the Just Friends series
by Gracie Becker
Summary: Married ten years, Owen & Amelia have amassed a crew of six children, continued successful careers, and shared the trials and joys of life. Now, their eldest is a Dad, the second is about to leave for college, and a third is learning to drive. ***This fic focuses heavily on characters of my creation. If you want pure and heavy Omelia, this is NOT it.***
1. Chapter 1 – Glimpses of Normal

**Go Baby Grow**

Chapter 1 – Glimpses of Normal, Hints of Concern

Early April

The kids were sleeping, or at least quietly awake in their bedrooms, when Owen dragged himself through the door between the garage and the kitchen at 11:00 pm. He had planned to be home in time for dinner the previous evening. Instead, as Chief, he had to fill the gaps when two residents called in sick and nobody would step up to fill the shifts.

Amelia had tried to be understanding when he called at 5:55pm to let her know he wouldn't make it to dinner. She knew all too well that being a surgeon involved erratic schedules. Being the Chief only compounded that reality. On the other end of the line, Owen hesitated. Wincing at the thought of calling her for the third consecutive day to cancel plans, Owen almost asked Patricia to call for him. While that seemed like the perfect answer at the time, he quickly reminded himself that he'd have hell to pay with both his wife and his work wife if he proceeded down that path.

Fumbling through the refrigerator as quietly as possible, Owen gathered together a makeshift meal. He hadn't eaten since lunch. The late hour and his empty stomach caused his head to pound. Sleeping would be an all-night fight if he didn't force himself to eat something before heading upstairs. Grabbing a small container with green beans, another with olives, and a handful of lunch meat, Owen began to nibble while he searched for something more substantial. _Reminds me of med school_ , he thought, _eating whatever is quick, within reach, and on sale._ After chuckling to himself about his younger days, his mind wandered to his own children. Nolan, now married and gainfully employed would probably scoff at the meal Owen had assembled. _But Ryder would love it. He'd have quick comebacks, words of harassment, and then a quick hand to steal away whatever was in his reach,_ Owen pondered.

Owen truly detested that he and Ryder were once again on shaky ground. No matter what either of them said or did, the two seemed to consistently find ways to be at odds with the other. Parenting Ryder, who all in all and in the end was a phenomenal kid, had been one of Owen's most significant challenges in the last ten years. Owen wished Ryder could learn from fatherly advice and direction. Instead, Ryder usually blew off the fatherly insights and wisdom shared with him. Ryder needed to find his own way.

Although Owen loved the boy with all his heart, he couldn't resist being disappointed in him. Ryder succeeded in sports, grades, and socially, but Owen often felt as if Ry was simply skating through life without much effort. Constantly reminding himself not to compare Ryder to Nolan, Owen would sometimes stop himself from asking Ryder why he couldn't be more like his brother: responsible, intentional, self-motivated. But Ryder was his own person, one who glided through life using his natural talents and abilities without working to hone them even further. As someone who worked hard to make it through med school and life, Owen simply didn't understand Ryder's style. Ryder seemed to be the epitome of gifted but lazy.

As he sat at the kitchen island eating handfuls of whatever he could find, Owen sighed as his tired mind wandered. _Now is not the time to figure out Ryder,_ he thought. _That's impossible to do at the best of times, let alone when I'm exhausted and starving._ He leaned his forearms on the countertop and slowly drank an entire glass of water. As he set the glass down, he heard weeping coming from upstairs. _Crap… which girl thinks the end of her life has come? I pray to God there's a valid reason for the tears – I'm not sure I can handle girl drama right now._

With a slow exhale through his jutted out lips, Owen cleaned up his mess and headed upstairs. He walked down the hall to check on the girls. Anna and Ria were completely asleep. When he peeked into Olivia's room, she was reading and offered a pleasant, soft smile, whispering, "Hi, Daddy."

"It's late, Livs," Owen responded gently.

Her tired eyes were beginning to redden. She responded, "I know. Just a few more pages until the end of the chapter."

"It can't wait until morning?" he prodded as he entered the room, dropped his chin, and sat at the end of her bed.

"Well…" she began coyly. "Of course it _could_ , but then my dreams would be all messed up."

"Really?" Owen chuckled, savoring the opportunity to converse with Olivia about something other than school or chores.

She leaned forward and held the book out like a display. "I'm reading about this farm girl who goes to New York to become a dancer," she explained. Her voice picked up with energy as she shared, "She just completed her first audition. I can't sleep until I know how that turns out."

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Owen kept himself from smiling. "Livs…" he warned far too kindly.

"C'mon, Daddy," she smiled as she leaned further forward and hugged him. She knew exactly how to keep him hypnotized by her charm. "Three more pages."

"What if the chapter ends in a cliffhanger, Olivia?" he teased somewhat seriously.

With a grin, she responded, "Let's negotiate these three pages first."

Owen grasped the book and softly tapped Olivia on the head. "Three pages," he relented. "Three. Not three chapters, not the first three pages of the next chapter. Finish this chapter and then lights out."

Falling onto her pillows with relief, Olivia held the book above her face and stated, "I love you, Daddy."

"Mmm hmm," Owen replied with a doubting tone to tease her. "Sleep well, beautiful girl," he offered as he closed her door.

Having forgotten about the crying that had prompted his movement up the stairs, Owen headed to his bedroom with half-opened eyes. Strangely, the door was completely closed. Usually, he and Amelia did not close the door until both of them were in bed. Shrugging, he blew off his discovery and opened the door.

Inside, he found Amelia sitting in the middle of the bed with Kleenex and several papers surrounding her. Her tiny nose was red and puffy, the areas on either side of her nostrils irritated by continuous swipes of tissues. Competing with her nose, her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. The purple bags under her eyes mixed with the reddened tear ducts, causing the area to appear to be burgundy. When the door opened, she frantically began gathering the Kleenex and attempting to stop crying.

"Hey…" he began slowly and with concern, "What's wrong, Mia?" As he spoke, he began to unbutton his dress shirt.

"This!" she sobbed as she held up a handful of disorganized papers. "This is _horrible_!"

"What is?" he gently encouraged, willing himself to be caring and engaged despite his exhaustion. He gathered some stray papers into a stack and sat on the bed facing her. With his hand placed on her leg, he leaned in and studied her pained eyes.

Grabbing the stack from his hand, Amelia threw the papers toward the floor. They scattered around the room as they caught the breeze coming through the open window. "This is inhumane. This… these… I feel like I've been reading about medieval torture techniques!"

He wanted to scream, _What the hell have you been reading and why?_ Instead, Owen rolled onto his back and grasped her hand. Without energy to remain upright, he tried to at least be conversant. "Mia…" he stated a bit too firmly and with excess exasperation for a man who had missed dinner with his family three nights in a row, "What have you been reading?"

"You don't even care, do you?" she sobbed.

If he'd had more energy, he might have yelled in response and a fight would have ensued. Instead, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand as he closed his eyes. _Remember she's pregnant. Hormonal. Emotional. Dramatic,_ he repeated in his head. With a slow breath, he offered, "Mia… Amelia… really, I want to help. You are so upset and I hate seeing you this way. What can I do?" Secretly, he hoped she'd respond that there was nothing he could do. Then he would have the perfect excuse to fall asleep.

Instead, she hyperventilated and unleashed an entirely new set of tears. "We received an envelope today. You and me. The Academy sent us a bunch of paperwork. Whatever… I knew we could deal with that tomorrow. Then I saw another large envelope." Her report trailed off as she bawled.

He sat up and put his arm around her. The envelope from the USNA appeared to still be sealed. Whatever had her upset didn't appear to have anything to do with the Academy. Holding her tight and rubbing her upper arm, Owen tried to spy the topic of the strewn papers.

After sniffling and blowing her nose, she calmed down enough to continue, "This Parent's Guide." She held up a few stray papers still left on the bed and flapped them in the air. "It's written by a group of parents who were insane enough to allow their children to enroll at the Academy and go through Plebe Summer. What a rotten title: Plebe Summer. The upperclassmen train the younger recruits. Actually, they are _horrible_ to them. They yell at them, control their every move, restrict all freedoms…"

With a chuckle he couldn't stifle, Owen turned his head so he was almost face to face with his wife. "Amelia…" he interrupted. "It's kind of like Boot Camp. He'll be fine. In fact, he might even grow up a little bit from a few swift kicks in the ass and ego."

"My Baby Bear does _not_ need to be kicked… or harassed… or humiliated," Amelia protested with fear. "He's _only_ 18, Owen. He doesn't know what life's about. And we're going to let him throw himself to the lions?"

"Mia…" he attempted to comfort and hold back a smile.

"Don't Mia me," she argued as the tears continued. "It's horrible, Owen. He won't have a life at all for four years. The summer is ghastly enough, but it doesn't stop there. It's like the Navy thinks they own him."

Without thought, Owen quipped logically, "Well, they will. He's enlisting. It's what happens."

With renewed sobs, she emotionally flailed, "See… you don't even care."

His resolve and patience depleted, Owen squeezed his wife before commenting dryly, "I'm taking a shower."

By the time he made it to bed, Amelia was asleep with tissues still strewn around her and papers in various states of disarray throughout the room. He gathered the papers from the floor and bed into a crisp stack and set them on his nightstand. _Tomorrow,_ he promised himself as he quickly faded to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

In a meeting discussing the impact of continuous gate delays and the effect on budget projections, Nolan casually peeked at his phone when it vibrated. Assuming Lissa needed to tell him something urgently, he read _Hey, can I move in with you guys until mid-June?_ Had he known it was Ryder, he wouldn't have checked the message. He placed the phone in his blazer pocket. Returning his focus to the meeting and ongoing discussion, Nolan contributed his insights and completely forgot about the text.

Five minutes later, another text came through, _Dude… really. I need a place to crash pronto._ After glancing at it, Nolan redirected his focus back to the meeting. Not even three minutes after the second text, Ryder sent yet another message, _Nolan? I neeeeeeeeeeeedd you NOW bro._ Blinking slowly to hide his rolling eyes, Nolan turned off his phone and placed it in his pocket.

Back in his office ninety minutes later, Nolan studied the gate delays and began to gather data about other airlines' delays at the same airport. While working to keep multiple pieces of data clear in his head, he requested to not be disturbed. After he'd been alone for thirty minutes and was deeply concentrating on the information before him, his assistant reluctantly buzzed through the speaker on his desk phone, "Mr. Tremblay Hunt, I have an urgent call from a gentleman. He said his name is Mr. Ryder. Shall I transfer it or take a message?"

 _Crap,_ Nolan sighed as his concentration was broken. "Mary, would you please ask him if it can wait an hour? I'll be happy to call him back then. Please, no more interruptions for the next hour unless the building is on fire or someone is bleeding."

Nolan turned his chair and gazed out the window. He tossed a ball from hand to hand as he processed various scenarios. After considering the possibilities for over thirty minutes, he turned back to his desk and began to sketch out the outline of his top three proposals. Five minutes later, Mary interrupted him again. About to lose his temper, Nolan responded to the buzz of the speaker on his phone curtly, "Yes?"

"Mr. Tremblay Hunt, I apologize. It's your wife. She's been trying to call your cell phone," Mary explained with slight apprehension. She was still becoming acquainted with her new boss. Although he appeared to be even-tempered, he had asked her twice not to disturb him. She truly hoped he preferred to be interrupted if his spouse was calling, regardless of his instructions.

"I'll take it. Thank you, Mary," Nolan stated flatly. He rested his pencil across his molar and mumbled impatiently to Lissa, "What's up?" He heard a baby wailing in the background the second he came on the line.

"Would you please call Ryder? He's all wound up about trying to reach you. In the last hour, he's called me four times to ask if I've heard from you. I'm here alone with the girls, Nolan, and I don't have time to keep taking his calls," she offered as she hushed and swayed with Emmy in her arms. "Molly! Careful," she called out as her attention was pulled in another direction.

"I'm under an intense deadline, Liss. Every minute we don't have this issue fixed means more lost revenue," he stated plainly. Hoping to sound clear and factual, Nolan assumed she'd completely understand his plight.

"Every minute the girls' schedule is tampered with means our day is further thrown off and I come closer to the end of my rope," she retorted, knowing her argument was overstated and not as crucial as his.

"Call him back. Tell him to chill. He can wait. I need to get back to this analysis, Shorty. Please, please don't call me unless someone's bleeding or something's on fire," Nolan snapped more abruptly than intended as he ended the call.

"Nolan…" Lissa began to protest. Quickly, she realized he'd already left the conversation. Trying to run after Molly, who was attempting to scale a dining room chair, Lissa thought to herself, _Love you too, Nolan. Geesh._

The chair Molly was climbing onto began to tip and Lissa ran to catch it. Although she prevented the chair from falling over, the quick stop caused Molly to tumble head first toward the table top. Hearing Lissa exclaim and feeling the impact on her head, Molly howled. Blood poured down her tiny forehead as Molly called out repeatedly, "Owie!"

Setting Emmy down on the floor, Lissa scooped Molly into her arms without thinking twice about the blood now flowing onto her own shirt. "Let's clean you up, sweetheart," Lissa soothed calmly as Emmy continued to cry and Lizzy awoke. Mumbling, Lissa spoke to the non-responsive air with the hint of a giggle, "I could use some help here!" She knew it wouldn't help, but stating the obvious kept her centered. Laughing kept her from crying.

As she applied pressure to Molly's forehead and tried to pat away the blood, she grabbed her phone and called over to the Lake House. The telephone rang repeatedly until Owen tiredly answered it.

"Dads, I'm so sorry to bug you but I really need some help. Molly hit her head and is bleeding like crazy, all three girls are crying, and I'm here all alone," she pleaded. He immediately promised to be right over, throwing on a t-shirt and shorts as he spoke. He ran over to the house in record time and burst into the door.

"Let me see," he instructed with serious concern. Molly quickly grabbed Lissa's shirt and called out for her mama.

When Molly refused to let go of Lissa, Lissa suggested he pick up each twin, "Take Emmy into the twins' room. I need to feed her but she might calm down with a paci. Lizzy needs to be picked up and probably changed. Then, umm…" she paused as she considered how he could help further. Changing her plan, she finished, "Actually, take Molly anyway. I'll handle the babies." She kissed Molly's hand and assured her, "Molly Jo, Papa's going to help you, honey."

As Owen kissed Molly and tried to calm her, he swayed and sang _Miss Molly_. Within a few lines, Molly was sounding along off key using nonsense words, singing Mah-yee when her name was sung. While Owen continued to slow the bleeding with pressure, Molly's crying slowed to a whimper. Softly, he whispered, "That's my girl. You're ok, Molly. Papa's right here." Her head was resting on Owen's chest. He closed his eyes with contentment, soaking in the wonder of his first granddaughter. Interrupted from his moment of bliss, Owen sighed as he opened his eyes and Molly vomited all over his torso. Without delay, the fluid ran down his legs.

"Lissa?" Owen called out.

"Feeding the babies," she responded from the twins' bedroom. "C'mon in."

"Larissa, I want to take Molly to the hospital to be checked out," Owen shared without panic.

Drawing her brows toward the bridge of her nose, Lissa caught Owen's eye. He explained, "Her pupils are uneven and she's vomiting. Let's just get her checked out."

"Dads…" Lissa whispered with weakness. She was terrified.

"Let's just be sure. No need to worry until we know more," he grinned weakly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Let It Out

**Go Baby Grow**

Chapter 2 – Let It Out

Same day as Chapter 1

Amelia stood at the ER desk with an enormous smile on her face. She had woken up that day in an exhilarated mood. _Perhaps I cried all the tears out,_ she giggled to herself. As long as she didn't read more of the USNA Parent Manual, she was convinced she'd be steady and chipper. Facing the idea of Ryder leaving was heart wrenching enough. Admitting that his time at the Academy would be as intense and challenging as the manual described was beyond her abilities for now.

"I sent a text to him this morning," she laughed as she, a nurse, and a patient intake coordinator chatted. "I wrote _Received stuff from Academy. Let's talk._ The rotten kid hasn't responded at all. What do you suppose that's about?"

"He hopped on that motorcycle you and Chief love so much and is headed to Mexico… Or maybe he's hungover," the nurse teased.

"Yep, passed out. Moving slow," the coordinator taunted.

Alex, who had overheard the chatter whether he wanted to or not, chimed in with a sneer, "Dude, you wrote _Let's talk_? Really? The kid's avoiding you. If I received that, I'd run. 'Let's talk' is almost always trouble."

"What?!" Amelia snickered as her eyes squinted and her brow hung lower.

Letting out a sound somewhere between a snort and a scoff, Alex elaborated, "You told him you had mail from his dream world, right? Then you threw down THE Mom phrase. The words that mean there's a problem."

"You're too much," Amelia chuckled. The nurse and intake coordinator busied themselves in paperwork. Knowing Amelia might glance their way for reassurance, they didn't want to meet her eye. If they did, they'd admit that Alex was correct. Amelia continued, "I wrote what I wrote. You're overanalyzing it. Ryder doesn't overanalyze."

"So you feel better about the he's on his bike headed to Mexico theory?" Karev pushed.

"I didn't say that," Amelia responded flatly.

"Oh my," the nurse gulped. Everyone followed her gaze toward the ER doors. Owen was walking in with Molly and applying pressure to her head. His face, so seldom displaying panic, was filled with fear. Howling at a high pitch, Molly's presence was immediately known by all in the ER.

"What's open?" he called out as if he was on duty. Lissa followed him and pushed the stroller with the two tiny, sleeping newborns in it. Her face was a mixture of terror, post-partum exhaustion, and helplessness. Each breath held back her tears but weakened her resolve a tiny bit.

Alex glanced at the board, "Exam One. I'm right behind you." He hurried toward the room, concerned about Molly. Following close behind, Amelia headed the same direction.

"Owen?" Amelia asked. All she needed to say was his name with a certain inflection. He knew the one word and tone was crying out for an explanation. _What happened? Why did you bring her here? Is she stable?_

Frantically beginning a basic neuro exam now that the instruments were at his disposal, Owen updated Karev with bullets, "Cut head open on table, three episodes vomiting, high squeals began on way over. Pupils were uneven but reactive."

Overwhelmed, Lissa inhaled in small stages then exhaled little by little. She leaned against the wall, wanting to call out for answers but not knowing the questions to ask. Amelia, wishing she could squeeze her way into the swarm around Molly, put her hand on Lissa's shoulder.

"Liss…" she began slowly. She summarized their surroundings, giving words to Lissa's angst, "There's a lot of people taking a look, the way Molly cries will communicate information. High pitch has a different meaning than low pitch or slow breathy cries. There's a chair right here. Why don't you sit down?" While Amelia explained the scene, she neglected to share details. The high pitch scream, the vomiting Owen mentioned, and the uneven pupils were concerning.

Karev, working on Molly and overhearing Amelia countered the invitation, "Let's have Mom wait in the other room, please."

Shaking her head as though her neck was full of gears, Lissa moved it slowly and jerked it from spot to spot. "No… I can't leave her," she voiced softly but as insistently as she could muster. The shaking and unsteady sounds only made Karev more certain.

He glanced up at Lissa. Firmly and clearly, he summarized, "We've got her. I promise I won't leave her side. Jane," he summoned the resident, "step out with Mrs. Hunt please."

Compassionately, Jane put an arm behind Lissa's shoulder and nudged her out the door. Together, they sat in a private room usually used to share serious news with a family. Jane handed Lissa a cup of water. As if in a daze, Lissa muttered, "Nolan… my husband. He should be here."

"He's on his way?" Jane questioned, looking down at the sleeping babies.

"No. We haven't called him," Lissa reported blankly as she stared at the wall.

"How about if I find someone at the desk to reach him? What number should we call?" the resident queried. Lissa opened her cell phone and showed Jane the contact information. After jotting it down, Jane left the room momentarily to assign the task to someone.

Meanwhile, in the Exam Room, Karev attempted to keep his cool while Owen and Amelia were both infringing on his territory. Deep down, he wanted to shoo them away. Realistically, the chances of both Owen and Amelia leaving the room were minute. Alex knew he couldn't focus deeply on Molly's needs and argue with Owen about being in the room simultaneously, so Papa and Gamma stayed put.

"She needs a CT," Karev declared clearly. "I'll take her up. Maybe you guys can go check on Mom?"

"I'm a Board Certified Neurologist and Neurosurgeon. If she has a subdural hematoma, I want to study the images," Amelia barked.

"I'll go," Owen offered reluctantly. Exhausted from assessing and bringing Molly to the ER, sitting down was a welcome option. He wasn't sure he wanted to watch the monitor slowly display the images – standing there and waiting would be torture.

XXXXXXXXX'

"Blondie…" Nolan groaned as he answered the so-called emergency call. He knew that losing his temper about the interruption would not serve any positive purpose. Then again, not honing his analysis on the gate delays would impact the airline's bottom line.

"Mr. Tremblay Hunt, my name is Jane. I'm a doctor who works with your parents," Jane began.

"Did something happen to them? Who's hurt?" Nolan snapped. The hospital would not call unless there was a serious situation.

"Dr. Karev is with your daughter. Your wife…"

"Is my wife there? Let me speak to her," Nolan insisted firmly.

Jane handed Lissa the phone. Sounding detached from reality, Lissa began speaking as soon as the phone reached her head. "Come down here, Trems, ok? Just come," she begged without providing detail.

"What's going on, Larissa? Who's hurt?" Nolan asked evenly, hoping to keep Lissa engaged.

"Molly. Hit her head. Lots of blood. Your dad rushed to help. Come be with me," she sputtered in half sentences and was in a daze.

Owen entered the tiny room and hunched Nolan was on the line. After whispering to Jane to confirm, he nodded and requested the phone from Lissa. She held it up for him without moving her gaze. Before speaking to Nolan, he covered the mouthpiece and quietly instructed Jane, "Let's get a chaplain or social worker down here pronto." Jumping up, Jane left the room with the goal of fulfilling Owen's command.

"Nolan, it's Dad," Owen began.

"What the hell is going on, Dad?" Nolan questioned. His voice cracked slightly as he yearned for news.

"Molly hit her head. She's conscious and crying – both are hopeful signs. She is also displaying a few signs of a pediatric concussion so we're checking her out. Mom and Karev are with her in CT. We should have answers shortly," he reported. "Should I have someone come pick you up?" Right after he asked the questions, a social worker came in. Owen nodded once and motioned toward Lissa as he heard Nolan's confident response that he could drive safely.

The social worker introduced herself and stated, "I understand your baby is in CT." Lissa nodded without making eye contact. To the untrained eye, she seemed vacant, distant and blank. However, the social worker understood that her flat affect was a certain sign of an overwhelmed Mama who would not allow herself to break down.

"Can I sit with you while we wait for results?" the social worker inquired. Again, Lissa nodded. Grasping Lissa's hand, the social worker conveyed concern and empathy. Looking down at the joined hands, Lissa instantly broke into tears. Her sobs were such that her words were indecipherable. The social worker remained still and quiet, providing Lissa space to let down.

Briefly catching eyes with the social worker, Owen leaned his head toward the hall. She nodded, agreeing with Owen that his presence wasn't as necessary as it had been moments earlier. Leaning down and coming eye-to-eye with his daughter-in-law, Owen questioned gently, "Lissa, how about if I take the babies with me? Patricia would love to see them and we'll find you if they become hungry."

"Yeah… thanks," Lissa nearly moaned, clenching tightly to the social worker's hand.

"Nolan is on his way," Owen assured her. She nodded and let herself fall back against the back of the chair. She pulled her legs to her chest and grasped her arms around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Within fifteen minutes, Nolan managed to call Ryder, delegate his nearly-completed proposals, and arrive at the hospital. As he parked the Jeep, Ryder revved up beside him and stopped his motorcycle. Neither spoke and Nolan's eyes glistened. Just a bit taller than his older brother, the 'little' brother wound his arm around his 'big' brother's shoulders. Side by side, one holding the other up emotionally and proverbially, they entered the ER and headed directly to the room where Lissa waited. Being the Chief's family afforded them perks that allowed them to bypass the check-in desk and staff.

Nolan didn't think twice about his black slacks on the dusty hospital floor as he knelt down in front of his wife. He grasped her free hand and she reflexively let go of the social worker and grasped his other hand. With stunned silence, she stared into Nolan's eyes.

"Babe, everything will be fine. She's in excellent hands – hands that have saved her life before we ever knew she was our girl," Nolan recounted.

"I let her fall," Lissa stated without emotion.

"No. No, you didn't," Nolan insisted with gentleness. "You were right there. She monkeyed up the chair and nearly crashed onto the floor, but you stopped the chair from crashing to the floor. This isn't your fault, Larissa. You didn't do this."

With her bottom lip quivering, she fell into Nolan's chest and resumed crying. Ryder and the social worker quietly introduced themselves, and the social worker stood so Ryder could sit. With Nolan in front of her and Ryder beside her, Lissa was enveloped in love. One hand strayed toward Ryder blindly and squeezed his leg.

In a moment of levity, Lissa chuckled and asked through her tears, "Are you wearing leather pants?!"

Blowing air toward his forehead, Ryder incredulously replied, "Yeah. What about it?"

"They're _leather_ ," she laughed as she glanced at Ryder and then looked at Nolan. " _Leather_ , Ryder Blake Hunt. Leather. Chose a look: bad boy on a motorcycle or hero pilot in the Navy." The three laughed together, coping by respite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Not knowing about the chaos at the hospital, Olivia sighed heavily and checked her phone for the time. _Where is he?!_ She wondered. Owen had promised that he would pick her up from school and start teaching her how to drive. Having passed the permit test by the skin of her teeth, she'd made Owen promise that he would never reveal her score to her brothers. Following two gifted scholars was far from enjoyable for a girl who preferred to dance, sing, create, and wonder. Olivia's charming and captivating free spirit provided her with a unique identity that seldom had a need to compete with Nolan and Ryder. Since birth, she was the entertainer and performer. She was the flighty artist and bold dreamer. The one who happily lived as if walking on clouds.

Texting Owen for the second time, she became more desperate and whiny: _Daddy? Remember? Driving lessons. You promised. I'm waiting for you. Did you forget me?_

Owen had just left the twins with Patricia and other staff who wanted to admire the babies. In the elevator on his way to check on the status of the CT, Owen felt the indicator on his phone vibrate. He read Olivia's message and his shoulders sagged. With a frown, he closed his eyes and raised his hand to his face. What could he type in a text that would adequately cover the present situation? After a few attempts, he settled on, _Emergency in ER. Didn't forget you Livs. Been trying to peel away._ The elevator door opened and he hit 'send.' His words gave no instruction about who would pick her up, nor any clarity about how to proceed. Olivia noticed that immediately. Besides, his reply infuriated her. Wasn't she _ever_ more important to him than that stupid hospital?

Pushing her fingers firmly on the phone screen, she typed out, _Now what?_

 _Just a minute, honey. BRB,_ Owen answered. He wondered momentarily if writing BRB was cool or completely ridiculous. Either way, he reasoned, she knew what it meant.

"What's the finding?" Owen inquired as he entered the CT booth where Amelia, Derek, Karev and Arizona studied the images. Seeing the number of doctors doubled caused his heart to skip a beat. Peering through the window, he saw Molly being held by a nurse. The instant Molly spotted him, she reached out toward him. While the experts conferred, Owen stepped to the doorway and received Molly in his arms.

"Don't let her fall asleep," Derek ordered. Owen nodded but took in a slow breath of concern. Derek wanted her awake to assess whether or not she was able to maintain consciousness. His method was one of many used to determine concussions in small children.

"Concussion?" Owen inquired as he rubbed Molly's head that rested on his shoulder.

"We're not sure. Likely not, but we need a clearer and closer image," Amelia detailed. "She became fussy and we had to stop."

Arizona turned to Owen with a sympathetic smile and soft eyes. "I know the waiting is troubling," she affirmed as if Owen were a patient and not a doctor. Sometimes even doctors needed to hear the basics.

"Any more vomiting?" Owen wondered aloud.

Shaking her head, Arizona's voice perked up and disclosed, "Nope and her fontanelles are amazing – no dents or deformities. She polished off a hefty snack without trouble. The key signs all point to hope." Reading out toward Molly and her papa, Arizona rubbed the babies back and stated the obvious, "The crying has calmed down, too. No more squealing."

Completely engaged in the analysis, Derek mentioned, "My call is observation overnight. Butterfly the lac, and repeat CT in two hours. If she's able to eat again in an hour, we can let her rest as long as she's monitored."

"Better to have her here," Alex agreed. "Just in case. Does she have special toy or a blanket? It'd help to have those here."

"We can run home and bring them back," Amelia reported factually, obsessed by the images. Clicking through the various slides and analyzing each one for the third time, she wanted to be certain nobody was missing a subtle sign of trouble.

Tilting his head and peering down at his granddaughter, Owen's soothing voice spoke to Molly. "Miss Molly, how about if Papa finds you some special bandaids for that owie?" He kissed the top of her head and announced to the others that he was taking her to the ER to butterfly the lac. Arizona suggested he meet them in Peds and headed off to formally admit Molly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Be With Me

**Go Baby Grow**

Chapter 3 – Be With Me

Same day as Chapter 1

 _J- need favor. available?_ Ryder typed out in a text. He really did not want to leave Nolan's side. To be able to hold up his brother was an honor considering all the times Nolan had supported him. Ryder shot the text out and awaited a reply, hoping she could pick up Molly's paci and Nam and bring them to the hospital.

 _Depends,_ Julie wrote. _My dad's freaking out. What's up?_

Rather than trying to text the details, Ryder stepped out of the room and walked toward the ambulance bay. Once outside, he plopped onto a bench and called his friend.

Before he could begin speaking, Julie spouted with a slight but playful grumble, "What do you need, Hunt?"

"I'm at the ER. Molly hit her head and they're keeping her overnight," he explained.

Julie took in a slow breath and closed her eyes. "Will she recover? How bad is it?"

"I dunno. My mom's up in CT with another doc. I've only overheard bits and pieces of news," he detailed.

"How can I help?" Julie inquired, fully aware that Adam would be furious when she showed up late for their run. Her father was determined to prepare her mentally, physically, and emotionally for Plebe Summer before she showed up at the Academy and he'd been riding her non-stop.

"Head over to Nolan's and grab Molly's blanket… whatever she calls that stupid thing," Ryder expressed, not wanting to expend energy to search his memory.

"Nam. She calls her blankie Nam. I tried to teach her to call it Ryder but she refused to work with me," Julie teased, hoping to lighten Ryder's load.

Chuckling, Ryder responded, "Cute, Caldwell. How about I wrap myself around you and show Molly what a wonderful blankie I'd be?"

"How about I meet you at the hospital in 20 minutes?" she offered without comment to his innuendo. He threw them out constantly, and Julie consistently found ways to avoid responding to them. In her mind, Ryder was being Ryder. Replying to his flirting would only encourage him. _Besides_ , she thought to herself, _like he'd ever want a girl like me. I'm good ole Jules, not dating material._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Still at school waiting to be picked up, Olivia sighed dramatically as she noted the time. _I wish I could walk home. This is ridiculous,_ she pondered. Since texts had not been fully effective, Olivia tried calling Owen instead.

When he saw the caller ID, Owen cussed under his breath and answered, "Olivia… I'm sorry, Red."

"You forgot me, didn't you?" she quizzed him with a tone that hinted at disbelief and challenge.

"Livs… I need to tell you something. Molly's going to be fine," he lied as he braced her for the news. "But she fell and cut her head. I've been helping the team that's working on her. I'm so sorry you ended up stranded."

"Me too," Olivia popped off selfishly. "What am I supposed to do, Dad? Just wait here forever?"

"Text Ryder. See if he can come get you," Owen suggested.

"On the motorcycle? Sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Absolutely not," Owen insisted. "Nolan's car is here and so is Ry. Maybe he can use the Jeep."

"Oh," she sighed with disappointment. "Ok then. I'll call him."

"I really am sorry, Livs. I apologize that our plans went down the toilet," Owen emphasized.

"Uh huh," Olivia muttered as she ended the call. She was completely convinced that she'd been forgotten in the midst of the frenzy and wasn't pleased.

XXXXXXXXXX'

As promised, Julie arrived at the hospital twenty minutes after her initial phone call with Ryder. He had called her a second time to ask her if she could pick up Olivia. With the school on her route, the stop was no problem. When Julie and Olivia inquired about the family's whereabouts, the desk clerk directed them to the room where Nolan, Lissa, and Ryder were waiting.

Tentatively, Julie knocked and then opened the door. Gently, she announced, "Here's Nam. I brought one of her pacis too." After handing the items to Nolan, she hugged Lissa and held her lovingly. Julie whispered reassuring words to Lissa and the two began their own private conversation.

Nolan excused himself, hoping to locate Molly's whereabouts so Nam and Molly could be reunited.

Ryder and Olivia were left twiddling their thumbs. Trying to make an effort, Ryder inquired, "How was school?"

"Fine," Olivia answered without detail. "Well, the whole day was fine until Dad forgot all about me," she added with frustration.

"His day was hosed, Liv. He's been dealing with Molly," Ryder reasoned.

"But still," she scoffed slightly as she whispered to her brother. "Does that give him an excuse to completely forget about one of his kids?"

Drilling his eyes into hers, Ryder found himself unexpectedly defending Owen. Speaking at a low volume, he commented, "Holy hell, Olivia. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"I didn't say it did," Olivia retorted as she raised the volume of the conversation. "I asked a question, Ryder. How would you know, though? You weren't the one forgotten."

"Give it up, Princess," Ryder ordered with emphasis at a regular volume.

"Ryder… Olivia…" Lissa groaned. "I have no idea what's going on, but not here. Not now."

"Let's take a walk, RB," Julie suggested.

As they left the room, Lissa held her hand out to Olivia and attempted to smile. "I'm glad you're here," she told her teenaged sister-in-law.

In the hallway, Julie led Ryder toward the waiting room. They spotted an empty area and sat down. "What was that all about?" Julie asked with a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

"That little b# h," he began. "She's all pissed because Dad didn't pick her up like he'd promised. I didn't hear her say one word about Molly."

"She has a point, Ryder. How would you feel if your ride completely spaced? Besides, she's probably afraid to ask about Molly," Julie offered.

Ryder rolled his eyes, "I hate it when you're right, Caldwell. Pisses me off."

"If you weren't wrong all the time, I wouldn't have to spend my life correcting you, Dummy," Julie smiled as she leaned toward Ryder and bumped his shoulder playfully.

After a slight chuckle, Ryder leaned over and rested his head on Julie's shoulder. She repositioned her arm so it wasn't smashed between their bodies. After she pulled it back and swept it across Ryder's shoulders, she rested her head atop his. The two sat in the waiting room, silent and in the same position, for twenty minutes.

Breaking the silence, Ryder admitted weakly, "I'm scared, Jules."

"Yeah," she affirmed, unsure what was worrying him. He could be concerned about Molly, thinking about Plebe Summer, frustrated with Owen, or complaining about Piper. Lately, Ryder had many topics about which to groan.

"Can we go out to your car or something?" he inquired, not wanting to become teary in public.

"Sure," she readily agreed as she stood.

Although Ryder and Julie didn't think twice about sitting down with an arm around the other, they never walked that way. One action showed friendship and support, the other indicated a romantic relationship. To her surprise, as Ryder stood up, he grasped her hand and began to walk. Julie swallowed slowly, not wanting to pull away at such an emotionally tender time yet confused by Ryder's gesture. On its own, her hand melted into his as he led the way. The comfort and connection between the two friends flowed naturally.

When they arrived at the car, Julie pressed the key fob to unlock the doors. Ryder opened the back door for her and grinned weakly. Surprised but accepting of the invitation, Julie settled into the back seat and soon found Ryder's head resting in her lap. She was unsure what to do with her hands. As if he was reading her mind, Ryder reached his right hand up and grasped her right hand in his, bringing them onto his chest. Stretching his left hand backward without looking, Ryder pulled her left hand onto his head. Then he released his hand and set it on his stomach, hoping she would keep hers on him. His legs were bent as he attempted to squeeze his long body into the car.

Softly running her hand back and forth over his hair, Julie sat in peaceful silence. Ryder closed his eyes and kept a steady grip on Julie's right hand.

After a few minutes of comfortable stillness, Julie questioned gently, "What are you scared about, Ry?" Her choice of names was compelling. Although his family often called him Ry, nobody else did. To his friends, he was always Ryder or Hunt. To Julie, he was usually RB. She purposely looked out the window after asking, not wanting to put him on the spot.

His stunning green eyes gazed up at her. Except for the times Kayla would hold him on her lap or Amelia would snuggle him, he'd never felt so contented in a woman's presence. Julie's care and connection to him, he knew, was a complete given. Even when he was clueless, rude, wrong, or raw, he could confide in Julie and be confident that she wouldn't flee or stop caring. Besides being his best friend, Ryder considered her the best friend anyone could ever have.

He let his mind wander a while before responding to her question. His left hand rubbed his forehead and covered his eyes as he replied weakly, "Everything, Jules. I'm scared about everything and that terrifies me."

Julie slid her hand down and rubbed his cheek. Wanting to honor his vulnerability, she hesitated to comment. Eventually, she settled on the words, "It's a scary time right now."

Rapidly blinking his eyes and attempting mightily to hold back tears, Ryder nodded. Having held him before while he shed tears, she knew his subtle signs – his bottom lip jutted out slightly, his eyelids blinked and his breathing quickened. Softly, she attempted to comfort him, "Oh, Ryder… I'm sorry you're hurting."

With those words, the tears began to fall. His tears fell nonstop without any effort. They were unstoppable, constant, and quiet. Although he hated crying, Ryder wasn't worried about doing so in front of Julie. With her, he knew he was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Derek looked lovingly at his nephew when Nolan located Molly. "I'm optimistic," he offered as he chose his words carefully. "Your mom and I have both been over her films and studied them in detail. We don't see any signs of brain bleeds, fluid buildup, or bone shifting. Nothing indicates any sort of permanent damage."

"We're out of the woods?" Nolan inquired as he sat by Molly's crib and stroked her arm.

Hesitating, Derek elaborated, "We'll watch her overnight and monitor her. She'll undergo at least one more CT, maybe more. Your dad noticed the cut was deeper than we initially assessed. She has two internal stitches and four external ones – you can see the externals, of course."

"Yeah," Nolan gulped. "Help me understand something – what exactly are you concerned might happen? Why observe her?"

Derek pursed his lips and pulled up a chair next to Nolan. He rested a hand on Nolan's shoulder and glanced toward Molly. "Concussion, bleeds, bruising that needs to be drained. Let's cross those bridges if and when they appear. Right now, let's focus on one hour at a time. Every time we re-assess, she has shown improvement. I'm hopeful, Nolan. I really am."

"Lissa's going to want to spend the night, which means the babies will need to stay as well. Can that be arranged?" Nolan requested.

"Absolutely," Derek nodded with confidence. "Do you want me to explain everything to Lissa?"

"No," Nolan stated confidently. "I'll talk to her." With that, Derek excused himself and encouraged Nolan to call him if any questions arose. Nolan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. _Come on up to Peds – rm 1017,_ he typed, _I'm with Mols. We can stay overnight with her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Want to head upstairs with me?" Lissa offered to Olivia after reading Nolan's text.

Feeling uneasy about seeing Molly hooked up to monitors and tubes, Olivia squirmed. "Maybe I should stay down here in case Ryder comes back and wants an update," she pondered aloud.

Lissa smiled gently and hugged Livs. She headed to Owen's office to pick up the twins and then proceeded to Molly's room.

When she arrived, Owen and Amelia were sitting with Nolan. Compared to the last time Lissa had seen Owen, he appeared far more relaxed and at ease. Lissa approached Molly; the baby was sleepy but awake. Weakly, Molly reached an arm up and muttered, "Mama…"

Lissa stopped the stroller next to Nolan and requested, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Owen confirmed. He helped navigate the tubes and monitors connected to Molly while Nolan brought a rocker near the crib.

Lissa sat down and enveloped Molly in her arms. Remembering that he had Nam and a binkie, Nolan handed the blankie to Lissa and put the binkie in Molly's mouth. Lissa hummed softly as she rocked. "Poor sweet girl," Lissa mused, "She's been through so much today." She looked at Nolan and shared, "I'm sure the babies are going to need to eat when they wake up. Be ready to switch kiddos."

"Absolutely," he grinned feebly.

Owen and Amelia excused themselves. They reminded the couple that Derek would be at the hospital overnight and that they'd return in the morning. Lissa shared Livie's location and mentioned that Ryder and Julie had gone for a walk.

Heading down to the ER, Owen and Amelia found Livie sitting in the consult room texting friends. She hadn't seen Ryder or Julie since they'd left earlier. As the three headed out to the parking lot, Amelia sent a text to Ry that read, _Baby Bear – headed home. Need a ride or meet us there?_

Ryder had dozed off peacefully after letting his tears flow. Seeing the text, Julie responded on his behalf, _With J. My bike is here. Will be in touch later._ Leaning her head back, Julie let her mind wander. Out of the blue a few minutes later, she realized she hadn't told her dad what was happening.

In a slight panic, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. It had been set on silent and she'd missed three calls and four texts from Adam. Each one was progressively more tense and concerned.

Choosing to call him even though she preferred to avoid his anger and text, she placed the call and waited for his answer.

"Julia," he said firmly. "What's going on?" For the most part, his tone conveyed concern and curiosity.

Julie began to explain, "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't call or text sooner. Ryder's niece is at the hospital. He asked me to run to Nolan's house and…" Ryder awoke when he heard her voice, but kept his eyes closed and listened to the conversation.

"Home. Now," Adam ordered clearly as he interrupted. Ryder could clearly hear Adam's crisp and sharp words.

"I can't," Julie replied nervously.

"Excuse me?" Adam growled.

"Dad, Ryder's upset. Molly might have a concussion or other problems. Everything is kind of tense. He needs me here," she elaborated.

Adam insisted, "Ryder has a family who can support him right now, Julia. You've dug quite the hole for yourself and need to come home. I don't want to hear any more explanations. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Julie responded flatly, trying mightily not to come across as having an attitude.

"Ten minutes," Adam instructed, knowing the hospital was about seven minutes from their home.

With his eyes still closed, Ryder shared, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble with the Captain."

"I got myself in trouble," Julie claimed.

Ryder stretched and sat up. He hugged his friend and encouraged her to call him as soon as she could. She promised she'd try and pointed out that Adam would likely take away her phone the second she walked in the door.

"Thanks for being here for me today," Ryder offered. "It meant a lot to me, Jules."

Reaching out to hug him, Julie responded, "Anytime. Always."

"Good luck with Captain Consequences," Ryder winked as he made his way out of the car.

Julie chuckled and requested, "Pray for me. I'm in deep this time." With a grin, Ryder closed the car door and patted the roof of the car. He walked over to his motorcycle and rode over to Piper's.

XXXXXXXXXXXX'

Once they made it to bed, Owen and Amelia sat propped up against the headboard. Neither spoke and they focused their eyes forward. Exhaustion and concern filled them both.

"I'm happy you were home today," Amelia said as she scooted over and snuggled into Owen.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her to his chest. Leaning his cheek atop her head, he whispered, "Me too." After a pause, he added, "Mia… it was scary. Lissa's voice was shaking when she called. When I showed up next door, the bleeding wouldn't stop. The babies were crying, Molly was screeching, and Lissa was trying to hold herself together. For a second, I felt helpless."

"Mmmm," Amelia hummed to assure him she was listening as he recounted his experience.

"She's so little," Owen pointed out. "My memory shot back to the first time we saw Molly… when we treated her in the ER. Oh God, Mia, it was… I don't know… blinding. Paralyzing. I should have moved faster. Why didn't I keep my head in the game?"

"You did, Owen," Amelia reassured him. "You jumped into action, you assessed Molly's situation and you brought her to the hospital. You did everything right."

"I didn't respond as quickly as I usually do," he regretted.

"Owen…" Amelia insisted softly but strongly, "Imagine if you hadn't been home. You were in the right place at the right time and responded wonderfully. You didn't delay treatment. In fact, you facilitated it."

As he kissed her forehead, Owen whispered his thanks to Amelia. He continued, "It was scary, wasn't it?"

"I felt like the CT results would never appear on the screen," she recalled. "And with each enlargement, I was worried I'd spot something horrible. There's a reason we should have stepped away. Derek and Alex indulged us, but they should have tossed us out to the waiting room."

"Derek is an amazingly talented neurosurgeon, but I was relieved you were right there reviewing the films," he admitted. "Knowing you were in the room was the only way I could step out." Owen slid down until he was flat on the bed, and Amelia readjusted so she ended up resting her head on his chest. Within seconds, both surrendered to their exhaustion as they were cradled safely in one another's presence.

Nolan and Lissa, 22;

Molly 1

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15)

Ryder 18, Julie 18 (Seniors in high school)

Olivia 15 (Freshman in high school)

Ria and Anna 10

Lucas 8 ½

Baby Hunt – due October 25


	4. Chapter 4 - Face the Music

**Go Baby Grow**

Chapter 4 – Face the Music

Same day as Chapters 1-3: Friday, April 16th

"Julia Claire Caldwell returns from Missing in Action," Adam growled as he narrowed his eyes and stood at the front door with tightly folded arms.

"Dad, I'm…" Julie began to reply before being interrupted by Adam's military voice and tone.

Holding up his hand, he stared seriously at his daughter. "Not. One. Word," he warned firmly. Holding out his hand, he added, "Keys, phone, ID. Now."

Although Adam was a strict father, Julie had never encountered this level of intensity from him. When she was little, she overheard her Dad and brother exchange tense words now and then. Scared by the sounds of Adam's intimidation and Sam's rebuttals, she would hide and cover her head and ears with a pillow. But that stopped years ago when Sam enrolled in the Naval Academy and later became a SEAL.

Julie silently reached into her pocket and handed him the car keys. Then she rummaged around her purse for her phone and wallet. Rather than waiting for her to remove her license from the wallet with her shaking fingers, Adam snatched the wallet from her hands and informed her, "I'll hold on to that for you, Miss."

In an instant, Julie felt three and a half feet tall and five years old. Her stomach tightened and she felt afraid, although she wasn't sure what she was afraid might happen. To her knowledge, Adam had never struck either of his children; however, his verbal admonishments could be fierce and terrifying. As she slowly gulped, her eyes looked upward through the edges of her upper eyelids and met Adam's frown. Afraid to talk and also unsure what to say, Julie held her gaze and repeated silently to herself, _Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not cry._

After holding an angry stare for what seemed like eternity, Adam advised, "Go to your room. Set your laptop in the hallway along with your clock radio and any other electronics. Brush your teeth, wash your face, and hit your rack." _Hit your rack,_ Julie repeated in her head. It was the Navy phrase Adam used when he was upset and sending her to bed. Otherwise, even at Julie's age, Adam used the phrase Claire used to say to nudge the kids to bed, _To bed, to bed, Sleepyhead._ His recitation of the rhyme was one of the few ways Claire's memory was kept alive.

"Dad…" Julie began, eager to offer an apology and to plead her case.

Raising his voice to near-drill sergeant level, Adam bellowed close to Julie's face, "Did I say you could speak?"

"No, Sir," Julie responded meekly as she felt tears beginning to pool.

Once again, Adam held her stare. Julie knew if she broke eye contact, he would become even angrier. "Do what you were told to do before I lose my temper, Julia," he warned loudly.

 _Hasn't that already happened?_ Julie thought to herself. Quickly, she offered, "Yes, Sir," and retreated to her bedroom. Her _don't cry_ mantra continued in her head as she placed her laptop, clock, phone charger, in the hallway. She changed into PJs and headed to the bathroom, knowing Adam would come and knock on the door if she took too long. Within five minutes, her bedroom light was off and she was under the covers. As she was expected to do when on restriction (another Navy term Adam used), she left her bedroom door open. It was 7:30pm.

As Julie lay in her bed, her head replayed the events of her day multiple times. She strained to listen for any footsteps or hints of movement from her father, assuming he would soon come by to check on her. After waiting ten minutes, she surrendered to the tears she'd been holding back. Turning onto her stomach, she buried her face into her pillow and sobbed.

When Adam raged, she felt so alone and small. Everything had changed when Claire died. Since then, Julie had been raised by her emotionally distant, stern, and grieving father. Sam, a senior in high school when he lost his mother, stayed away from home whenever possible. The following summer, Julie and Adam moved to Seattle and Sam left for the Naval Academy Preparatory School in Rhone Island. Sam tried to call his little sister and check on her occasionally, but his studies were intense and his life was busy. If Adam answered the phone, he and his son usually ended up in an argument, and Julie missed an opportunity to say hello to her sibling. Over time, more often than not, Sam reached out to Julie through letters or silly cards.

Following Claire's death, Julie overheard Adam mention to others that he put in for the transfer to Seattle because 'deployment was no longer an option.' Even at eleven, Julie knew she was the reason Adam's options had changed. The Navy was his life. He loved commanding a ship and being on the water. The widower, an only child, was stuck raising a young girl he barely knew. Claire had always handled the home front. She had raised the children, managed each move, and kept the house in order. While strict, she was also doting. Her children knew she adored them and clearly understood her expectations. Hugs and kisses were in constant supply, and laughter filled Claire, Sam, and Julie's days. More often than not, Adam was away. Even when he was in the States, he busied himself at the base and eagerly accepted extra responsibilities. Rather than being a fixture in his own family, Adam was like a holiday decoration that appeared only occasionally.

The one and only time Julie had ever seen her father shed a tear was the day Claire died. That day, the house darkened and life became more heavy and serious. Their neighbor, another officer's wife, had tucked Julie in that night and hugged her tightly. She promised to be at the house in the morning when Julie awoke. After the neighbor left, Julie could hear two voices in the living room. One was Adam's and the other was unfamiliar.

Curious, she tiptoed down the hall, slid onto the floor, and peeked around the corner. She spotted her always controlled, composed, serious father sobbing in the arms of another Navy officer. Later, seeing the man preside at Claire's funeral, Julie realized the man was the base chaplain. Watching Adam bawl uncontrollably was a captivating and intriguing site for the young girl. She'd never seen a boy over ten, much less a man, cry.

Much of what Adam said to the chaplain was indecipherable. One portion she heard clearly and never forgot was when Adam looked at the chaplain and inquired, "What am I supposed to do with her? I don't know how to raise a child, especially a little girl. I can't take her on a deployment with me. My career is over." The chaplain had calmly assured Adam that details could be clarified over time. For the moment, he reminded the widower, the mothers at the base would help however possible.

As Julie's mind replayed the day when her life radically changed, she also felt the weight of the day she'd just lived. Molly's hospitalization, Ryder's angst, and her father's fury toward her left her exhausted. Leaning into both her current and her buried pain, Julie found herself desperately missing her mother. Without being aware of it, Julie was screaming and moaning into her pillow as she cried uncontrollably.

Jolting her out of her sobs and memories, Adam's stern voice commanded from her doorway, "Hit the rack, Julia." In other words, _That's enough emotion. Now be quiet and go to sleep._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Ryder drove throughout Seattle all evening, taking his time before parking in the lot at Piper's apartment at 11:00pm. At first, Ryder reveled in the idea of convenient sex, no parental oversight, and a roommate who could legally buy alcohol. The first couple weeks living with Piper were relaxing – nobody hounded him about bedtime or homework and nobody insisted he eat meals at certain times. Piper's ready-to-play mentality was exciting and adventurous.

Then, Ryder's grades began to slip. Although only sliding from As to A minuses or B pluses, each falling mid-semester grade had the potential to affect his transcript. A lower GPA wasn't simply a matter of ego, it also meant a lower standing at the Academy from the beginning of his enrollment there.

In addition to plummeting grades, Ryder learned that he was far more of a clean freak than he ever thought. When he first moved in, Ryder readily volunteered to clean up because he was thankful to be out of the Lake House and wanted to be a great roommate. As days turned in to weeks, Ryder realized Piper was a complete and utter slob. Shoes were strewn around the house, dishes piled up in the sink, and the shared bathroom sink always had bits of makeup stuck to the porcelain.

When Ryder walked up the stairs and into the apartment after the long and emotional day, he unlocked the door and found Piper passed out on the couch. An empty wine bottle was on the coffee table alongside a wine glass tipped on its side. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes and on her cheeks. The previous night, he'd arrived home to a similar scene and helped Piper to bed.

"Piper," he whispered as he nudged her shoulder. She was obviously asleep and not unconscious, but did not respond to him. "Pippa Pips," he offered a little louder as he used his nickname for her.

"Hey, Ry Ry," she mumbled as she attempted to sit up and smile. Her eyes, swollen from crying, opened the slightest bit.

"You're a mess, Pips," he frowned. "I'll be right back." He propped her up against the arm of the couch and went to the kitchen. He wet a clean towel and grabbed spoons out of the refrigerator. When he first moved in, he was befuddled that forks and knives were in a drawer while spoons were in the fridge. He learned quickly that chilled spoons helped reduce the swelling of Piper's often-puffy, hungover eyes.

Returning to his friend, Ryder knelt down on the floor. He gently cleaned her face with the towel, paying special attention to removing the mascara. She could barely keep herself upright and Ryder used one hand to keep her from falling toward the center of the couch. He sighed sadly as he took in the sight.

"That feels good," she slurred. "I'm a mess."

"Yes, Piper, you are," Ryder responded flatly. "I'm worried about you, Pips."

"Yeah, I'm worried 'bout me too," she moaned.

"Really?" he inquired, not certain how engaged she was in their conversation.

"I'm really…" she began. Having been through the process with her before, Ryder anticipated that she was about to vomit. In the last week, after his clothes suffered the brunt of similar interactions, he'd taken to placing empty mixing bowls strategically around the apartment. Without thinking, he stretched back and grabbed a nearby bowl. It reached Piper just in time. Ryder's free hand quickly gathered Piper's gorgeous long hair and pulled it away from the bowl.

"You're my best friend…" she mumbled when she stopped.

"Let's get you in the bathroom, Pips," Ryder instructed lovingly, doing what he needed to do for his friend. Once he sat her down on the cold tile, she insisted on stretching out on it. Making sure she was on her side, in case she became sick again, Ryder once again wiped her face with a washcloth. He found a hair tie and carefully gathered her hair into a messy ponytail. Then he maneuvered his way between Piper and the bathtub, wrapping an arm around her and stroking her hair.

"How much did you drink, Piper?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Two," she confessed.

"Two? Two what?" he inquired.

"Wine. Two," she attempted to clarify.

Obviously, she'd had far more than two glasses of wine. Had she consumed two _bottles_? Piper was thin and tiny. Two bottles of wine were far more than her body could handle. "Two bottles?" he attempted to learn.

"Mmm Hmm," she disclosed as she vomited again. After helping her through that round, Ryder reached for his cell and called Amelia.

Although she was not on call, Amelia sat up and quickly answered the phone when it rang. Her first thought was about Molly. "Dr. Shepherd," she began.

"Mom?" Ryder replied. The hesitation in his voice made him sound about eight years old.

"Ryder, what's going on?" she questioned as she leaned back on a pile of pillows and whispered to her son.

"I think I'm in over my head," he admitted.

Amelia paused. Knowing Ryder, the situation could be anything from a car accident to being lost to being in jail over a silly misunderstanding. Without attempting to guess, Amelia simply assured him, "I'm here, Baby Bear."

"Mom…Piper's _really_ drunk. Like fall down, can't walk, barely conscious drunk," he shared. "She's throwing up and slurring her words. She told me she drank two bottles of wine tonight."

"Where are you?" Amelia inquired. Owen turned over and softly touched Amelia's arm as he offered a curious glance. Holding up one finger, Amelia tried to focus on Ryder's voice.

"Home. Well… I mean… umm… Piper's apartment. My apartment. My place," Ryder fumbled as he searched for a way to describe where he'd been living.

"I'm on my way," she promised. "Keep her upright. If she passes out, call 911."

Feeling anxious, Ryder replied, "Thanks, Mom."

Amelia started to slide out of bed, but was slowed by Owen's tender grip. As he sat up, he questioned, "Mia, what's going on?"

"Piper. She's wasted. Ryder's scared," Amelia explained.

"Let me go," Owen offered as his feet hit the floor. "You need your rest."

"I promised him I was coming," she reasoned.

Owen stood and placed his hands on Amelia's shoulders, looking into her eyes with care. One hand slid over the area where her baby bump would soon emerge. Gently and with concern, he insisted, "Our baby needs a well-rested, low-stress Mama. Let me go. I'll help them out."

"You can't get angry at him, Owen. He made a courageous choice by calling for help. Don't admonish him for being a part of this," she emphasized.

Kissing her forehead, Owen assured her, "I'll be in my best, most professional, non-Dad, doctor mode." She sat on the bed reluctantly and Owen eased her onto her back. He whispered, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Rest, ok? I've got this." Amelia nodded and found that her pregnant body had no trouble falling back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Within minutes, Owen was at the apartment. He opened the unlocked door and heard Piper groaning. Between bouts of vomiting, she was mumbling about how she would never drink again. Owen grimaced and braced himself. As he headed toward the bathroom, he took in the sight of the disorganized, chaotic apartment and tried to contain his disgust.

When he reached the doorway, Owen knelt down and set his med back on the floor. He caught Ryder's eye and mentioned softly, "I wanted Mom to stay home. You know…" he began before remembering the pregnancy hadn't yet been announced. "Umm… she's tired… been working too much."

"K," Ryder acknowledged, wondering why Owen was so awkward. "Piper? My dad's here to help."

"I donn wanna be sick more," she groaned.

Owen smirked, mostly for his own benefit. As he flipped his stethoscope around his neck and onto his ears, he replied, "I'm sure you don't, Piper." He listened to her heart and lungs before taking her BP. Just before the cuff loosened, he had to pause so she could vomit again. Dutifully, Ryder wiped her face and put a different cool towel on her forehead. Grasping her chin in his hand, Owen ran a light into Piper's eyes, checked her glands, and pulled her lower lids down one at a time with his thumb.

"Piper, I think a trip to the hospital might be wise," he advised.

Ryder looked at his dad with concern and whispered, "Is she going to be ok?"

Unsure what, if anything, Ryder had to do with the mess before him, Owen simply nodded before instructing, "Go grab clean clothes for her – PJs or something comfortable – and a coat. I'll need your help getting her changed."

After maneuvering Piper's body and encouraging her participation, the two were able to remove the vomit-splattered clothes and slip on fresh, clean PJs. Having thought ahead, Owen had driven over in the van. If Piper puked in it, it wouldn't be the first time someone had been sick in the van.

After the brief drive to the ER, Owen helped his medical team settle Piper into a treatment room. Once Piper was entrusted to residents who could handle the situation, Owen stepped out to the waiting room to find Ryder.

"What's up?" Ryder inquired when he saw Owen.

"She'll be fine. Needs to be rehydrated and given an antiemetic," he shared, unaware of his medspeak. Ryder nodded and returned his concentration to the TV on the wall. After a minute of silence, Owen added without making eye contact, "How often has this happened?"

"Tonight's the worst I've seen. Drinking? Most nights. Drinking til she barfs? Three or four times a week," he reported.

"Once she's stable, she should consider treatment," Owen commented in general.

Ryder nodded, "Yeah… probably."

"Who's her next of kin? Should we call her mom?" Owen inquired.

"By this point in the night, her mom is probably passed out from drinking too," Ryder grumbled. "I guess Linnea… she's far away but is probably the only normal person in the family."

Slightly chuckling, Owen stated, "Every family has to have one of those."

"Yeah, good thing we've got Nolan, huh?" Ryder deadpanned.

Owen stepped away and called up to Molly's unit before attempting to reach Linnea. The Tremblay Hunts were asleep and stable. Molly's second CT had come back promising and had shown no signs for concern. Assuming nothing occurred overnight, Derek planned to release her in the morning. Relieved with the news, Owen proceeded to call Linnea and wake her up. Her sleepy voice answered the phone.

As soon as Linnea heard Owen's voice, she knew something was wrong with either her mother or Piper. After explaining the situation, Linnea mentioned that she'd fly home. They discussed treatment options and their hunches about whether or not Piper would consent to treatment. Owen asked Linnea about her own health and was saddened to hear that she wheelchair dependent again. She asked about Nolan and Lissa and was thrilled to hear about their rapidly growing family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Mommy?" Lucas sounded with a wet, breathy, 8-year-old whisper.

"Did your sensor go off?" Amelia kidded, hunching that somehow Lucas knew Owen had left the house.

"My what?" the red head asked as he cocked his head.

Raising the blankets, Amelia invited Lucas to join her in bed, "Crawl in. Daddy's not here."

Beaming, Lucas and his ear-to-ear smile climbed up and snuggled in tight to Amelia. "Careful," Amelia called out with a start, suddenly wide awake and alert. As he'd pushed against her body, Lucas had leaned against her breasts that were tender due to the pregnancy.

"Did I hurt you, Mama?" he turned and faced her with concern. "I'm sorry."

"You surprised me, Monkey. That's all. When Mommy's are pregnant, their bodies are more tender," Amelia spilled out, not realizing she was breaking the big news to her little boy.

"So why are you tender?" Lucas queried with confusion.

Fading off to sleep, Amelia mumbled, "Because of the baby, Monkey."

Lucas lowered his brow and twisted around to stare at Amelia. _What baby?_ he wondered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 - Eat Your Words

**Go Baby Grow**

Chapter 5 – Eat Your Words

Saturday, April 17th

"Lucas," Owen whispered. He had arrived home at 3:00 am. Too tired to climb the stairs, he fell onto the couch and rested on its cushions. At 8:00 am, the twins wandered downstairs and he rallied them to help with breakfast. Then he headed upstairs and saw the predictable bedroom intruder snuggling Amelia.

"Huh?" Luke sleepily responded as he yawned. "Oh, hi, Daddy," he offered before resting his head back on the pillow.

"Buddy, let's make pancakes and surprise Mommy," Owen suggested.

With full energy and wide eyes, Lucas jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After taking care of business and washing his hands, Luke pulled Owen's hand and urged him to hurry to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the twins were already slicing fruit and arguing about the sizes of each piece.

"Anna, your pieces are too chunky and cantaloupe is too hard to cut at the table with only a fork," a hungry Ria whined.

"Stop sounding like a baby, Ria. You're not Lizzy or Emmy. Act like a ten-year-old," Anna growled. "You always think you should have stuff special because of your leg."

"Do not," Ria argued. "That is totally not true and you know it."

"It is too true. You get special doctors and extra time with Mom and Dad and get fitted for braces and blah, blah, blah. Everything is all about you, Victoria," Anna complained, obviously jealous.

"Ladies…" Owen warned as he and Lucas approached.

"I get to stir the pancake mix," Lucas announced with glee.

"Who cares," Anna sounded with a scowl.

"We're using knives. Stirring the batter is a baby job, Lucas," Victoria informed her little brother.

Lucas jumped into the fray, "Is not. Liar, liar, pants on fire."

After clearing his throat, Owen pretended to be speaking to nobody in particular, "I sure hope Mommy doesn't get woken up. If she hears this fighting, I know three kids who are going to be sent to their rooms."

All three kids huffed and quietly went about their assigned tasks. Owen filled measuring cups with ingredients and let Lucas pour the cup into a large bowl.

"How many is that?" Owen inquired as he yawned, too tired to have paid attention to quantities.

Lucas gazed up at his dad with confusion and answered, "Two, Daddy." Then he held his gaze and questioned, "Since Mommies' bodies get tender when they have a baby in their tummy, what happens to Daddies? Do they get sleepy and confused?"

Shaking himself awake and blinking in surprise, Owen sounded, "What?"

"Mommy told me last night that when a Mommy is pregnant, her body is more tender. You are being confused and sleepy. Does Mommy have a baby in her tummy?" Lucas asked curiously.

Anna gasped with disbelief, "Nooooo…. Mommy's pregnant?"

"Mommy's pregnant?!" Ria clapped with happiness.

"Woah, woah, woah," Owen responded as he held his hands in front of his body. "Who said Mommy's pregnant?"

"Mom's pregnant?!" Olivia exclaimed with shock as she stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. Her repulsion at the mere possibility was obvious. Under her breath, Olivia grumbled, "How disgusting."

"Lucas said so," Ria pointed out.

"Nuh uh," Anna chimed in, "Lukie _asked_ if Mommy is pregnant, Ria. He didn't say she was."

Owen's head bounced back and forth between his children. He eyes settled onto Olivia as he pressed with shock, "Why would that be disgusting?!"

"Because that means you and Mom…" Olivia began. She waved her hands in front of her face, eventually resting them over her eyes and shuddering dramatically. "Ewwww… gross, Dad. Totally, amazingly, all the way sickening. Ick."

Owen chuckled and pressed his teenaged daughter's point of view, "Me loving your mom is gross?"

Covering her ears, Olivia walked over to the silverware drawer and began grabbing place settings for breakfast. As she walked, she insisted, "Dad… be quiet. Ewww… I'm going to barf."

"You can't talk like that around food, Livie!" Lucas reminded his sister.

"Shut up, Lucas," Olivia sneered.

Owen shook his head and rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself, "I think I'd be better off at the hospital."

"What's going on down here?" Amelia asked with a smile as she encountered the frenzy of activity. "It sounds like a circus."

"Then I'm the monkey!" Lucas announced proudly, keeping the batter filled mixing spoon in his hand as he raised his arm in triumph. Owen blew air toward his forehead as batter splattered everywhere.

Amelia laughed, "Yes, you are the monkey, Monkey." She walked up to Lucas and hugged him before turning toward Owen and kissing him.

After a hug and a few kisses, he leaned his mouth close to her ear and inquired, "Did you tell Luke about the baby last night?"

Attempting to speak without moving her lips or being heard, Amelia answered, "No. Absolutely not a word. Why?"

"Mommy? Is there a baby in your tummy?" Anna demanded to know as she walked up to her parents, tapped Amelia's forearm and rested her hands on her hips.

Looking back and forth between Annabelle and Owen, Amelia sputtered, "Umm… uhh…."

"Oh my God. It IS true!" Olivia bellowed, reading her mom's hesitation. "You guys are repulsive!"

"What's repaulstive mean?" Lucas inquired.

Owen regarded his son and explained, "Re-pul-sive. It means yucky, icky or gross."

"You guys aren't yucky. Why is Livie saying that?" Lucas queried.

"Because, you idiot, Mom is having _another_ baby," Olivia declared with disgust. "And for that to happen, Mom and Dad…"

"Olivia Elise, zip it," Owen called out.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Olivia shrugged as she recalled her brother knew little if anything about sex.

Ria, still not absolutely positive about Amelia's status, hugged her mom and patted Amelia's tummy. She peered up, resembling Owen to an overwhelming degree, and questioned, "So…?"

Amelia ran her hand over Ria's messy morning hair, grinned, and nodded.

"Great," Anna sounded, sensing increased competition for attention. Olivia rolled her eyes while Ria dreamily held her gaze.

Lucas grabbed his hair on either side of his head and announced with joy, "I'm gonna be a big brother! I'm not the baby anymore!"

"You're still _a_ baby," Olivia grumbled as she walked away shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Not far from the Lake House, another family greeted the morning. In their case, tensions were astoundingly high and celebration was non-existent. Adam sat at the head of the table and Julie sat to his left. She silently and slowly ate her oatmeal as he read through the news on his tablet. She kept her _eyes in the boat_ as her Navy officer father and her mother had trained her to do, meaning her eyes were fixed straight ahead. Between each bite, she was expected to set her spoon down and place her hands in her lap. Unbeknownst to Julie, she was already practiced in the ways of the Academy. Her plebe year would involve far less adjustment for her than it would for her company mates.

"You ran well," Adam praised unemotionally, referring to the hour run the two of them had just completed.

"Thank you, Sir," Julie eeked out weakly. She knew Adam had more in store for her.

Adam bore his eyes toward her until she turned to reciprocate and added with insistence, "You need to shave 30 seconds off your total time by the end of next week."

Gulping and disheartened, Julie blinked slowly and placed another bite of oatmeal in her mouth.

"Did you hear me?" Adam repeated sternly.

"Yes, Sir. I will, Sir," she answered with her eyes in the boat again. As long as she stayed fixated on the living room lamp, she was fairly certain she could hold herself together through breakfast.

"When I speak to you, I expect you to answer me, Julia," he emphasized.

She was near tears and continued to focus on the lamp. She sputtered out with hesitation, "Yyy…yes, Sss…sir."

"Do not stutter," he commanded.

Julie felt like throwing her bowl across the room and screaming, _'Why are you being such an ass? Why don't you just dole out all you've got for me and we can be done with the torture?!'_ She slowly took a deep breath through her nose, knowing trouble would ensue if she'd taken the breath through an open mouth. Then she responded as expected, "Yes, Sir. I understand. When you speak to me, you expect an answer."

"Now was that so difficult?" Adam taunted and challenged.

Unable to help herself, Julie pursed her lips and looked at Adam through the corner of her eyes. With a shaking voice, she stated, "No, Sir."

Adam reached over and grasped her chin in his hand, slowly turning her head until she faced him. He stared into her eyes blankly for a solid thirty seconds before inquiring in an ominous tone, "Are you about to cry, Julia Claire?"

Inhaling and exhaling rapid and shallow breaths, Julie tried to harden her jaw and hold herself together. Unable to speak without crying, she shook her head slightly.

"I can't hear you," Adam challenged with a steady but firm voice.

"No, Sir," she replied as her voice cracked and a tear escaped her left eye.

With disgust, Adam shook his head and let go of her chin, declaring, "You'll never make it through the Academy." He stood up and carried his dishes to the kitchen, immediately rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher. Returning with a fresh cup of coffee, he sat down and stared at Julie who was once again silently fixated on the lamp in the living room. Although a few more tears had made their way down her cheeks, she had not used her hands to wipe them away.

"We need to talk," Adam began with a frustrated exhale. Julie turned toward her father and looked him in the eye knowing that meant Adam would talk and she would listen. He squared his shoulders and leaned toward his daughter. Beginning with an unnecessary louder-than-normal volume, he emphasized, "You have absolutely no excuse whatsoever for not contacting me yesterday. I did not know where you were. I did not know if you were hurt. I had no idea if you were safe or in danger. Your complete and utter lack of respect disappoints me greatly, Julia." He paused, but Julie wasn't sure if she should respond. She was certain that he had not completed his lecture. "Understood?" he tacked on, awaiting her response.

"Yes, Sir. No excuse, Sir. I was in the wrong," she stated clearly, saying what he expected to hear.

Lowering his volume and slightly softening his tone, Adam continued, "While I appreciate that you were sacrificing your own needs for the needs of a friend and that you were involved in a medical emergency, calling me or sending me a text was not impossible." Voicing his brewing anger, he intensified, "Instead, you disregarded your previous commitments and proceeded as _you_ deemed best. Didn't you?"

"Yes, Sir," she answered, even though she desperately wanted to explain that she simply forgot to contact him. Proceeding as she deemed best sounded as if she went through an intentional decision making process.

"Have I given you the privilege of making all decisions about where you spend your time and when you come and go?" he pressed.

"No, Sir," she stated evenly.

"That's correct. Absolutely not. And are you the only one affected by your choices?" he stressed.

"No, Sir."

Shaking his head, Adam kept his focus on his daughter and raised his voice. "I simply cannot believe your irresponsible behavior, Julia Claire. I… I …" Adam hesitated. His right hand was made into a fist. With clenched teeth and closed eyes, he exhaled slowly. Always assured and confident, Adam was trying mightily to control himself. Julie wasn't sure what to make of his behavior, but it made her uneasy. "I have sacrificed to provide you with a solid upbringing, and I have taught you how to carry yourself appropriately. I have…" Again, his voice faded away as he searched for words.

After pacing the length of the table repeatedly, Adam placed his hands on his hips and stopped across the table from his daughter. "We'll run each morning at 0600 and I will drive you to school and bring you home for one week. During that time, I will keep all electronics. If I need to return to the base after school, I'll leave you a list of additional chores. No speaking unless you are spoken to, no resting on your rack during the day, and you'll turn in at 2100 every night. If you're not completing chores, you will be in your room and at your desk doing homework or sitting quietly. Is that understood?"

Julie found herself in unfamiliar territory. Although she'd been placed on restriction before, the expectations and limitations had never been so stringent and the length of time had never exceed three days. Anger and frustration mounted within her, and she unintentionally allowed it to spill out of her mouth. Her voice laced with sarcasm, she responded with scorn and distain, "Sir, yes, sir."

Without pause, Adam's hand slapped against her cheek. He brought his face within inches of hers and bellowed, "Try that again."

Julie was so shocked at having been slapped that she was speechless. The sting of his hand remained on her reddening cheek. As she opened her mouth to utter the response in an appropriate tone of voice, Adam roared, "Upstairs! Now!" With clenched teeth, he reviewed the expectations she knew all too well, "Sit at your desk facing the wall and do not leave that spot unless using the bathroom. I'll let you know when you may move."

Eager to be away from her father, Julie double-timed her steps and hurried to her bedroom. She rested her hands in her lap and sat on the edge of her desk chair as expected, crying as quietly as possible. Adam had never physically punished her. Now, her cheek swelled and throbbed. Although her tone would have brought her sure and certain punishment from her mother, Julie longed for her presence. Claire would have given Julie an opportunity to discuss the situation, and she would not have yelled at her as she stood inches away. Never in her life had Julie felt so alone and devastated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Be careful," Lissa warned anxiously as Nolan buckled Molly into her car seat.

He turned back and grinned, "I'm on it, Liss. Go ahead and load up, Blondie."

Fretting, Lissa reluctantly settled into the passenger seat of the car and waited for Nolan to slip into the drivers' seat. The babies were sleeping and Molly was looking around curiously at the goings on nearby. She happily sucked on her binky and clutched Nam.

Nolan closed the door by Molly, walked around to his door, and sat. He leaned over and cupped his hand around the back of Lissa's head as he kissed her repeatedly. Whispering gently, he offered, "Let's go home, Shorty."

Exhausted, post-partum, and overwhelmed from Molly's hospital visit, Lissa began to weep softly. She rested her head against the seat's headrest and closed her eyes. As Nolan pulled onto the road, she requested, "Can you call Julie and see if she can work today? It'd be great to have some help when you head to work."

"I'll be home all day today, Liss," Nolan reassured her. "It's Saturday."

"And you're not going into the office?" she sought to confirm, knowing he did work some Saturdays.

"Of course not, Blondie. Molly's been in the hospital. Life has been crazy enough. I'm home all day with my girls," he assured her. They headed home without much conversation. Soon, Nolan pulled into the garage and began unloading their offspring one-by-one.

"You go rest. I'll juggle the girls," he offered. With a thankful smile, Lissa kissed him and wrapped her arms around him before walking to their bedroom and falling onto the bed.

Nolan began his Daddy Time by placing Emmy in a swing and Lizzy in a bouncy seat. Walking around the Great Room and strolling along the windows facing the lake, Nolan tightly embraced Molly and rubbed his stubbly cheek against the top of her head. She burrowed into his chest and kept hold of Nam.

"Da!" she called to him as one of her chubby hands reached up to his cheek.

"Molly," Nolan answered. "What's up, Buttercup?"

"Da!" she repeated as she tried to put her paci in his mouth.

He chuckled and turned down her offer, "That's Molly's paci. You keep it."

"Da!" she repeated, trying to put it in his mouth as he playfully turned his head to avoid it. Hearing her giggle and admiring her bright eyes filled Nolan with joy. Less than 24 hours prior, he worried his little girl would never be the same. He rubbed Molly's back and lost himself in thought as he gazed at the water.

A few minutes later, Nolan's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered the call after glancing at the caller ID. "Ry. Hey, man."

"Did you hear about Piper?" Ryder began.

"No," Nolan responded with confusion. _What in the hell was that girl up to now?_ he wondered.

"When I got home last night, she was a f #%ng mess. Barfing, almost passed out, slurring," Ryder described.

"How's that different from any other day?" Nolan pushed sarcastically. He tolerated Piper because she was Lissa's friend and Linnea's sister; however, he never particularly had much use for her.

"Dude… seriously," Ryder added. "I called Mom, but then Dad showed up instead. At least he was cool and didn't b#$ch. We took her to the hospital, and she stayed overnight. This morning, Linnea flew in. She, Dad, some other doctor I didn't know, and I sat down with Piper and encouraged her to enter treatment."

"And she actually went?" Nolan inquired with surprise.

Ryder sighed, "We'll see if she stays, but, yeah, she went."

"She was probably still drunk and thought she was headed to another party," Nolan snarled.

"Geesh, Nole. Way to be supportive," Ryder retaliated. "Anyway, Linnea's here. She can't stay at my place… umm, Piper's apartment. Can I bring her over to your place?"

"Of course," Nolan readily agreed as he began to imagine where she'd sleep.

"Nole…" Ryder added with hesitation. "She's in a wheelchair. That's why she can't stay at the apartment… all the stairs."

"I thought she was doing better. Last I heard, Chris had lined up some top of the line physical therapist," Nolan muttered in shock.

"I haven't asked her about it. I'm just trying to help her get around. Dad lent me the van, so… you know. That's easier for her than hopping on the back of my bike," he quipped.

Nolan shook his head slowly as he walked toward a Port-o-crib that was set up in the room. He set his sleeping eldest in it and glanced over at the twins. "You're one of a kind, Ryder."

"Yeah, Mom says that's a good thing," he laughed.

Ten minutes later, Ryder wheeled Linnea through the front door of Nolan and Lissa's home. Nolan had left the door ajar so the noise of Ryder's arrival would be minimized. Whispering but smiling widely, Nolan approached Linnea rapidly and wrapped her in a hug. Kissing her cheek and receiving a weak hug in return, Nolan greeted his dear friend's wife, "Lins… what's with the chair?" He and she were close enough that he could begin with that question.

"I know," Linnea smirked and shrugged. "I fell. Chris was at an away game and I insisted that my caregiver didn't need to stay over. I tried to walk without my walker and landed on my ass. Months of hard work down the toilet. I'm pretty useless below my belly and only have partial use of my arms and hands."

"I'm sorry," Nolan offered as he pursed his lips and grasped her hand.

"Could be worse," Linnea piped up, "I'm not on a vent! Now, on a brighter note, where's my best friend and when can I meet your gaggle of girls?"

"Somehow, all of them are actually asleep at the same time," Nolan chuckled.

"That's a miracle," Ryder commentated as he headed to the kitchen and helped himself to a soda.

Yawning, Linnea suggested, "Maybe I could do likewise?"

"Sure," Nolan nodded. "The guest room is over there. Can I help you somehow?"

"Wheel me to the bathroom and we'll both pray I navigate that part without any problems," she teased.

Nolan nodded anxiously, hoping he wouldn't have to help with private matters but willing to do so if necessary. He waited outside the bathroom, and she was able to move out of and back into her chair. Nolan wheeled Linnea to the adjoining room and they encountered the high bed frame.

"Is Chris going to kick my ass if I pick you up and hold you in my arms?" Nolan winked.

With a giggle, Linnea joked, "Ahhh…let's not tell him." Nolan lifted Linnea onto the bed and asked how he could best help. He assisted her, hoping to find the balance between helping her and letting her do what she was able to do for herself. Upon request, he handed her the purse hanging from the back of the wheelchair and waited to make sure she found her cell phone.

Heading back out to the Great Room, Nolan joined Ryder on the sofa. Much to Nolan's surprise, Ryder was holding Emmy and gently bouncing her in his arms.

"She really is precious, bro," Ryder smiled. "She reminds me of Livs… back when she was cute and not annoying."

"Yeah… me too," Nolan smiled. "She looks like Mom. When she cries, she scrunches up her nose exactly how Mom used to do when she was close to losing her temper."

"She's gone, but it's like she never left us," Ryder mused, referring to Kayla. After a pause, he continued, "I really miss her sometimes. It hits me out of the blue and I feel hollow."

"Same," Nolan shared as he reached out and stroked Emmy's cheek.

"Do you think she'd be proud of me?" Ryder asked honestly.

Nolan gathered his brows toward the bridge of his nose and replied, "Why wouldn't she?"

"I mean, we're Canadian… or we were Canadian… or whatever. Mom wasn't much of a military fan. Sometimes I wonder if she'd be disappointed I'm joining the United States Navy."

In a fatherly gesture, Nolan placed his arm around his brother. Their green eyes – Blake's green eyes – met and the older brother insisted, "Ryder… Mom would have been incredibly proud of all that you've accomplished. She'd be the newest convert to over-the-top USA patriotism knowing that you were joining the Navy."

Ryder, unconvinced, grimaced and murmured, "Yeah, I guess."

"All Mom ever wanted for any of us was to see us follow our dreams and be all we could be," Nolan emphasized, unaware he'd used the Army's slogan.

"Be All That You Can Be… That's the flippin' slogan for the US Army, Nolan. Don't joke about the branches of service, man," Ryder laughed as he leaned his shoulder into his brother's side.

"She'd still be proud, Ry. Don't ever doubt that," Nolan insisted with assurance.

Vulnerable for long enough, Ryder changed the topic to news about the salmon runs. From there, the brothers chatted about various toped and caught up on one another's lives. Predictably, they shared funny stories and Ryder's embellishments only made his stories more hilarious.

When Lizzy awoke and needed to be fed, Nolan heated up some frozen breast milk. He wanted Lissa to rest as long as possible.

As Ryder leaned on the kitchen counter and kept Nolan company, he queried with the utmost curiosity, "Have you ever tasted that stuff?"

"No," Nolan scoffed.

With a shrug, Ryder pressed, "Why not? Don't you wonder what it tastes like?"

"No. No, I don't," Nolan laughed. "You wanna try it?" he joked.

"Sure," Ryder ventured.

Hesitantly, Nolan shook his head, "Lissa would probably freak. You'll have to ask her."

"C'mon," Ryder encouraged.

"No way. I don't need her flipping out on me," Nolan scoffed. He handed Ryder a bottle and insisted, "This is for the baby, not you." He traded babies with him, explaining, "Lizzy's much more willing to take a bottle. Emmy gets pissed if she doesn't have the real thing."

"I can understand that," Ryder nodded.

Shoving his palm on Ryder's forehead, Nolan rolled his eyes and responded, "Enough about my wife and her boobs."

Each brother fed a baby and Ryder watched his niece with wonder. Her tiny hands and hungry little mouth were fascinating. Her eyes seemed to be locked on him, which touched his heart. Slowly, Ryder mentioned, "The other day… I was trying to reach you."

"Right," Nolan recalled. "What about?"

"I was hoping… actually, I _am_ hoping that maybe I could move in here with you guys until I leave for the Academy. Piper's in treatment, and, well… you know…"

"Actually, I don't know, Ryder," Nolan finished his brother's sentence.

Adding detail, Ryder disclosed, "I didn't leave on the best of terms with Dad. It'd be too weird to move back home."

"Why don't you stay at the apartment?" Nolan wondered aloud.

"Cause, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm eating horribly and my grades are slipping," Ryder confessed, anticipating that Nolan would gloat and respond with some sort of mature and annoying statement.

"You gotta face the music, Ry," Nolan pointed out as he worked to convince Emmy to take the bottle. He gazed at his daughter and opened his mouth, modeling for the baby. "You and Dad need to work things out. You're moving far away, and your life is going to change dramatically. Don't leave Seattle with a black cloud hanging over your relationship with Dad."

"If I live next door, you know… we can work at that," Ryder proposed in an unconvincing tone.

"Move home. It'd be good for you to eat a little crow. Dad's not as bad as you make him out to be," Nolan imparted.

"Is he going to rub my face in it? Act all triumphant? Because I don't think I could handle that," Ryder stated with concern.

"No, Ryder, he doesn't act like you," Nolan teased and truthfully declared simultaneously as only an older brother could do. "The more sincerely you apologize and the more humbly you approach him, the more gracefully Dad will welcome you home."

"I think I'll talk to Mom first," Ryder nodded with certainty.

"Wimp," Nolan harassed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Shocking Realizations

**Go Baby Grow**

Chapter 6 – Shocking Realizations

Saturday, April 17th

When the phone rang, Nolan was in the other room helping Linnea into her chair. Lissa was in the room too, talking nonstop with her dear friend and recounting details and coincidences of March 15. Ryder, who uncharacteristically had nothing to do on a Saturday night, was hanging out at Nolan and Lissa's. Sitting on the floor playing with Molly, Ryder was relishing in his status as uncle.

Nolan's phone sounded and he called to his brother, "Hey, Ry, grab that call for me, k?"

"Hello?" Ryder answered as he attempted not to laugh while Molly climbed on him.

"Baby Bear?!" Amelia celebrated.

"Hi Mama. How's life?" Ryder wondered aloud.

"I called Nolan, didn't I?" she honestly questioned, afraid the pregnancy hormones were affecting her memory.

Ryder displayed a wry grin and considered telling her she had called his phone. Softened by his niece's giggles, he played nice, "You did. I brought Linnea over and I haven't left. I like imposing on Nolan. It's good for him."

Giggling, Amelia sighed, "I miss you, Baby Bear."

"I know," Ryder assured her.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ryder Blake," Amelia teased. "Back to why I called… Dad and I would like to come over there for a bit. Does that work?"

"Sure," Ryder agreed on behalf of the others. After his mother gently admonished him for not asking Nolan or Lissa, Ryder ended the call and looked at Molly. "Guess who's coming over, Shrimp? Gamma and Papa!" Together, the two clapped their hands.

A few minutes later, after Ryder had informed the others about the impending visitors, they sat on the sofa chatting and waiting.

"Did she say why they're coming over?" Lissa inquired, finding the surprise visit a little strange.

Ryder shrugged, "I didn't ask. I think once Mom knew I was here, she couldn't stay away."

Nolan threw a pillow at Ryder and it landed on his face. Molly laughed while Lissa rolled her eyes. Ryder, of course, threw two pillows in response. An all-out pillow fight commenced as the two brothers emptied the couch of its myriad throw pillows. Lissa regretted the choice in furniture as she shook her head, but eventually laughed. The brothers were climbing all over the couch like a play structure, chasing one another, circling the kitchen island, and general acting like small boys.

Owen and Amelia let themselves in and discovered the scene. Simply to taunt them, Owen whistled as he would've done years prior. Instinctively, both boys froze.

"Boys…" Owen greeted jokingly. He turned to Lissa and Linnea and offered, "and ladies."

From behind, Nolan and Ryder attacked Owen with handfuls of pillows. He threw them back with force. Without intending to stop the hijinks, Molly called out for Owen and his attention honed in on her. Nolan began gathering the pillows and placing them back where they belonged, and Ryder reluctantly helped.

"Molly!" Owen exclaimed with happiness. "How's my girl?" He picked her up, simultaneously doting on her and examining her stitches, commenting, "She's looking great, Liss."

"She's acting as if nothing happened, unless, of course, it's mentioned. Then the Olivia-level acting begins," Lissa laughed as she fed Lizzy. Amelia was sitting next to Lissa holding Emmy and cooing.

As everyone settled down on the sofa, Nolan mentioned, "Glad you guys stopped by."

"We have some news to share," Owen grinned shyly as he peered over at his wife. He sat down next to her and grasped her hand.

"Let's see… you're moving to Uganda and starting a medical clinic there?" Ryder kidded.

"No," Amelia shook her head and grinned.

"You've found a boarding school that will take Olivia?" Nolan teased.

Owen scoffed. "Not exactly. Besides, that's the one we've been needing to send away," he chided as he motioned toward Ryder.

"Ten weeks, Dad… Ten short weeks and you're free of me," Ryder responded with a joking tone and underlying sarcasm.

With a frown, Amelia repeated, "Ten weeks… really? Is that all?" She patted the open spot next to her and her tall, lanky "baby" sat down next to her. She threw an arm around him and kissed him. "Now, I'm going to cry," she sighed.

"There's no crying at the Academy, Mama," Ryder joked gently.

"Anyway…" Owen interrupted. "Our news…" He looked at Amelia and asked if she wanted to announce it.

With a coy gaze toward the ceiling, Amelia disclosed, "Well… Molly, Lizzy, and Emmy are going to have an aunt."

"Huh?" Ryder questioned as he pulled away to look at his mom.

"I'm pregnant. Due October 25th," she giggled.

"That's wonderful!" Lissa and Linnea exclaimed.

Nolan quickly shot a look to Ryder, hoping his younger brother would pop off with what they were both thinking. Instead, Ryder was so shocked that he said nothing. He quickly calculated that he wouldn't be present when the baby was born and wouldn't see him or her until Christmas. For the first time since he'd committed to the Academy, Ryder realized he was not only heading off an adventure but that life at home would move on without him.

With raised eyebrows and anticipation, Owen glanced at his sons. Nolan stuck his hand out and congratulated Owen, then hugged his mom. His formal response created an awkward scene.

"You'll still be my Baby Bear," Amelia teased as she squeezed Ryder, shocked that he hadn't responded verbally.

Ryder forced a smile and replied, "Yeah…" Then he stood up and excused himself. He locked himself in the bathroom, overwhelmed with emotion and wishing he could talk to Julie. Although not confirmed, he assumed she was grounded for not communicating with Adam the previous day.

Knowing he couldn't hide in the bathroom all night, Ryder steadied himself enough to high tail it out the front door. After approaching the Great Room, he called out, "Hey, guys, I forgot I have something lined up tonight. I gotta skate." With that, he hurried out the door without further goodbyes or hugs.

Owen began to stand up to follow him, but Amelia insisted she'd go instead. Owen, concerned about Nolan's response to the news, forced himself to be joyous as he spoke with Linnea and Lissa.

Already on his bike and ready to start it, Ryder nodded when he saw Amelia step out onto the front porch. He pointed at his wrist and waved, indicating he needed to leave. Behind his face shield, which was steaming up, a few tears escaped from his eyes. Amelia called out, "Wait!" and ran toward the bike.

"I'm late, Mom," Ryder lied.

"No, you're not," Amelia grimaced. "Ryder, what's up?"

He pulled off his helmet, displaying his signature bed head and his tears. He shook his head and mumbled, "Nothing." He grasped her hand with his leather glove and tried to assure her, "I'm happy for you. Really. Just bad timing. I forgot all about this thing tonight."

"I'm not stupid, Ryder," Amelia insisted as her blue eyes honed in on him.

Shaking his head again, Ryder admitted, "I… I can't go there right now, Mom… I dunno…"

"Olivia is disgusted by us. Now she's sure we're having sex," Amelia shared with a gentle smile.

Ryder laughed and looked at his mom silently. With his eyes reddening, he choked out, "I won't be here when the baby's born."

Closing her eyes slowly, Amelia pulled in her lips. She opened her eyes and wrapped her baby in an enormous, tight, pained hug. She hadn't yet put together that Ryder would be away at school and would not be able to come home whenever he desired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **Sunday, April 18** **th**

Nolan and Lissa wanted to take Linnea out to dinner on her last night in town. That afternoon, after repeatedly trying to reach Julie, Lissa called Ryder.

"Julie's not answering her phone," she began as soon as he said hello.

"I'm pretty sure she's grounded. Why do you need to talk to her?" Ryder inquired.

"I was hoping she could help with the kids. We want to take Linnea out to dinner. I thought if Livie came over and helped, the two of them could handle whatever our trio might throw at them," Lissa explained.

"You could try calling her dad. I mean, she technically _works_ for you. I can't imagine he'd get in the way of that," Ryder put forth. He gave her Adam's number and wished her luck before adding, "I could come help."

Lissa giggled, "Are you serious? It involves diapers and spit up, Ryder."

"Jules could handle that part. I'll help with the fun stuff," he joked.

"That won't be very helpful, but you can if you really want to," Lissa relented.

Lissa followed Ryder's advice and reached Adam. Although he initially hesitated, he agreed to send Julie over. He called upstairs after completing the call, "Julia. Front and center."

She ran down the stairs, wondering what he had in store for her. "Yes?" she asked as she stood before him.

"Mrs. Tremblay-Hunt called. She needs you to work tonight. I told her you'd be there in 30 minutes," he informed her. Julie nodded and Adam continued, "You can drive over and take your phone. I expect you not to use the phone unless there's an emergency. No texts or calls, you know the drill."

"Yes, Sir," she responded. Her last three words were the most she'd spoken since Adam slapped her.

He stared at her without emotion and snapped, "As you were."

Julie ran upstairs to change clothes and brush her hair. As she stood at the bathroom mirror, she noticed her cheek was bruised. She opened the drawer to dig through her seldom-used makeup but found the drawer empty. He'd removed all of it.

In a quandary, Julie weighed her options. She could leave and risk having Nolan or Lissa ask about the bruise or she could approach Adam and ask for her makeup. Both options horrified her. She felt so ashamed, both by the bruise and by what she had said to bring it about. Summoning up her courage, she decided to speak to Adam.

Tentatively descending the stairs, Julie eeked out a soft, "Umm… Dad?" He looked up from the book he was reading but said nothing. She continued, "I… please hear me out… umm…"

"Spit it out," he commanded sternly not appreciating her hesitation.

"My cheek has a mark on it. I was hoping I could use some makeup to cover it," she blurted quickly.

He stood up and examined her face in the dim light. Although he couldn't see any bruising, he told her to follow him. Then he ordered her to wait in the hallway while he entered his bedroom. He walked into Julie's bathroom and turned on the bright lights. Now able to see the bruise, he handed her foundation and questioned, "Is this what you need?"

"There's another one, too," she informed him quietly. She explained the concealer tube. He left and returned with it.

A part of him wanted to apologize to her. He continued to feel frustrated with himself about losing his composure and slapping her. However, her attitude was far beyond acceptable in his book. Apologizing, Adam thought, lessened the impact of his reaction. As Adam pondered his perspective, Julie considered hers. She was embarrassed for having acted so disrespectfully. There was no gray area where she could reason away her behavior. While still shocked at having been struck, a part of her felt she truly deserved it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Before Ryder headed over to Nolan and Lissa's, he stopped by the Lake House. After harassing Lucas and the twins, he moseyed into Owen's office.

"Hey," Owen grinned as he saw his son. "How was last night?"

"Huh?" Ryder inquired, confused. The previous night, he'd left Nolan's and headed to the apartment. After privately crying and coming face-to-face with some of the realities Academy life would bring, he fell asleep on the couch. The night, in a word, had been horrific.

"Last night. You had to leave in a hurry. You had a thing…" Owen reminded him.

"Right… oh, it ended up falling through," Ryder lied.

"That's too bad. You should've come back over – we had a great time listening to Linnea's pro-football wife stories," the father smiled.

"Do you have a few minutes, Dad?" Ryder asked, proving his disengagement with the small talk Owen had attempted to start. After Owen offered Ryder a seat, Ryder confessed, "I need to say some things that are tough to talk about." He paused and forced himself to look at Owen. "When I turned 18 and moved out, I was a jerk about it. Now, my grades are slipping and I eat like crap. I should be living at home."

Owen studied his son and pushed a little as he sought to confirm, "Are you saying you're not ready to be on your own?"

Looking down at the floor, Ryder admitted, "I guess I am."

"That's a tough realization, isn't it?" Owen stated plainly. Ryder looked up and nodded. Leaning back in his chair and folding his arms, Owen pondered. He swiveled his chair so he was facing the lake and gazed out the window.

After a period of silence, Owen turned back toward Ryder and explained, "Since you left, Ryder, the littles are more cooperative and well-behaved. I didn't see the connection before. They saw you model disrespectful behavior and they followed suit. My stress level has gone down – I no longer have to worry about what rule you might be bending or what argument you and I will have. I love you deeply, Son, but I need some time to think about this."

"Oh…" Ryder sounded, shocked by Owen's honesty.

"If I were to say yes, you'd come back to the same rules this house has always had. I'd expect you to follow them without grousing or complaining. If you cross the line, there will be consequences and I'll expect you to honor them," Owen described. "It will be a huge backward step compared to the freedom you have now."

"I'll take that to heart," Ryder promised.

Owen concluded, "Let me talk with your mom. I'll touch base with you on Tuesday or Wednesday."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Dad," Ryder offered. As he stood to leave, Ryder added, "I'm not sure if I convinced you how sorry I am about how I acted. Even if I can't come home, I want you to know that I apologize. I wasn't the person you raised me to be, and I'm sorry for being such an argumentative, hard-headed ass. I don't want to leave for the Academy with tension between us, Dad."

Owen drew his hand to his chin. "Thank you, Ryder. Apology accepted. I want us to be on solid ground before you leave, too."


	7. Chapter 7 - Needing What We Don't Want

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 7- Needing What We Don't Want

Sunday, April 18th

Molly pointed at the fork and shook her head. "No?" Julie guessed. "You don't like peas, huh? Your mama said you do."

"Nam," Molly declared with certainty. Having had enough with Julie's nonsense, she wanted blanky and milk.

"Food first, then Nam," Julie reminded her charge lovingly. "How about a bite of this yummy, yummy oatmeal?"

"Nam," the baby stared. The front door opened and Molly exclaimed, "Oh!" Her hands immediately went up in the air as she hoped Uncle Ryder had arrived to save her from Julie's attempts at force feeding.

Ryder ran toward Molly dramatically and wrapped his arms around Molly, encouraging, "Give a hug, Ladybug!' Molly laughed as Ryder tickled her and pretended to gobble her up.

Turning her head and looking over her shoulder, Julie smiled and pointed out, "You always have cute sayings for her."

Ryder put his hand on Julie's head and messed up her hair, speaking in baby talk, "Does Julie want fun names too? Poor widdle JJ."

"Yes, Wy Wy, be _my_ uncle, too!" she giggled.

Ryder winked and raised one eyebrow as he searched his Amelia-provided list of silly rhymes for children. "Give a kiss, goldfish," he suggested as he pointed at his cheek and bent toward Julie.

She obliged. Just as she reached his cheek, he turned and kissed her on the lips. Then he turned red while his niece clapped. He offered, "Sorry… that's what I used to do with the twins… habit."

Just as Julie was about to make light of it, Ryder's brows lowered and his eyes narrowed.

"What?" Julie inquired as he studied her face. She thought maybe there was a piece of Molly's oatmeal in her hair.

"Turn that way," Ryder requested as he nudged her face so her cheek was illuminated by the rays of sunshine pouring through the dining room windows.

She quickly turned the opposite direction and subtly pulled her hair over the side of her face, afraid he'd spotted the swelling or bruise from Adam's rant.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked. "Why'd you turn."

Shrugging uncomfortably, she tried to provide an excuse, "It just… you know…." She smiled, hoping to charm him out of seeking an answer.

Deciding not to push, Ryder turned to Molly and commented, "JJ's being weird."

"Weed," Molly attempted to imitate.

"Close enough, kid," Ryder laughed. He walked to the kitchen and wet a towel for Molly's face.

"She's not quite finished, Ryder," Julie pointed out. "Lissa said she'd eat all of this and probably want more."

"She looks pretty finished to me," Ryder opined as Molly leaned away from an incoming spoon.

Desperate, Julie begged, "You try."

Julie stood up and Ryder took hold of the spoon, pretending to eat it and making Cookie Monster noises. "Mmm… this is good."

"Mo, mo," Molly pled.

"Of this? You can't have any more peas," Ryder quipped as he pulled the spoon away.

"Mo!" Molly called out and opened her mouth wide.

Through charm and perseverance, Ryder managed to convince Molly to eat the rest of her dinner.

"She wouldn't even have one bite for me," Julie lamented as she cleaned off Molly's face and the high chair tray.

"Between my charm, good looks, and experience with younger siblings, I'm a pro," Ryder joked.

"And humble," Julie teased as she slipped an elbow against him playfully and set Molly on the carpet to play. As she walked to the kitchen, she mentioned, "Hey, did you read that packet the Academy sent a few days ago?"

"They sent us a packet?" Ryder questioned, forgetting Amelia had given him a large envelope a few days prior.

Shaking her head, Julie advised, "You should keep track of that stuff, Ryder. The Academy is strict about forms being returned on time. Sam had hell to pay when he checked in on I-Day and didn't have one of the forms he needed. The detailers flipped out on him."

"I'm not afraid of the detailers," Ryder scoffed, referring to the upperclassmen who would be yelling in the plebes' faces and training them in all ways Navy.

"Ho… ho…. Just you wait, boy," Julie laughed heartily. "You think you're so tough now. Just wait until they're screaming into your ear and telling you how you screwed up when you didn't."

"They…" Ryder insisted, "are going to love me."

"You…" Julie imitated his slowed pace, "are going to hate life."

"Ye of little faith," Ryder expressed as he blew air through his lips.

"The Plebe Handbook was in the packet. All sorts of rules and expectations are listed for us to learn," Julie shared.

"Yeah, I know about the memorization of _Reef Points_ ," he groaned, referring to a booklet they'd receive on I-Day and be expected to recite verbatim.

"More than that, Big Boy," she emphasized. "Oh…" she broke into hysterics, "and there are some surprises in there for you!"

"Like what?" Ryder grimaced as he shook his head in disbelief.

Julie walked toward her purse and pulled out a booklet. She'd hoped to have some time to read it once the girls were asleep. Thumbing through it, she read, "No midshipman – not just plebes, mind you – 'no midshipman may own, operate, or ride a motorcycle, moped, or motor driven bicycle.' Ha!"

"You're making that up," Ryder scoffed.

"It's right here," Julie showed him as she pointed to the passage. "You can't ride your motorcycle. In fact, you can't even _own_ a motorcycle."

"That's an injustice," Ryder pretended to protest. "I'm taking that up with the Commandant the first day."

Julie howled, "Good luck with that. I'm sure if you tell him you want the rule changed because you don't like it, he'll accommodate any request you have."

Ryder read the passage again and sighed, "That sucks…" He began reading the surrounding passages and taking in the rules he'd encounter in his new life. He summarized, "No alcohol, very clearly no drugs, no walking and using a cell phone. Man, these regs make living with Owen Hunt look like a vacation in the tropics."

"I read them and thought, _Oh hey, that's where Dad learned how to parent._ '" She shrugged.

"That's sad," Ryder said, suddenly turning serious. Although Julie acted casual, Ryder knew she was speaking the truth. He suspected he'd only heard the tip of the ice burg when it came to how Adam parented. She held details about Adam, and also about her mother, close to her chest.

Julie didn't respond and went about collecting Molly's toys into a basket.

"What about your mom?" Ryder worked up the courage to ask.

"What about my mom?" Julie attempted to clarify without looking up at him.

Ryder spread out on the couch and studied Julie's expression. She appeared nonchalant… or maybe she was actually emotionally detaching from the conversation. As he spoke, he continued to watch her expressions. "Your mom's parenting style. My mom – what I remember anyway – was fairly loose. I remember Nolan and I running around like wild children. Once we transferred to Major Hunt's brigade, the rules changed. What was your mom like?"

Julie sat down and stared out the window. With a soft laugh, she reminisced, "My mom was… fun. She was strict but fun. She loved to laugh." Pausing, Julie smiled and recalled, "Every move, every challenge, anything difficult… she'd say it was an adventure. She'd create games to make chores a blast. We'd have contests when we boxed up our toys for the next move."

Pausing, Julie bent her knees toward her chest and clasped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees and disclosed in a soft voice, "She was crystal clear about expectations and pointed out the benefits of following them rather than threatening us with discipline… life was so different when she was alive."

Intrigued, Ryder nudged the conversation along. After a bit of silence, he asked, "How did life change?"

"My father was so angry that Mom died. He had always been gruff, but she could soften him up and get him to laugh. Laughter and light left when Mom died," Julie described. "Then Sam – Mom died at the beginning of his youngster year at the Academy… his second year – he stopped coming home. He and my dad had always butted heads, but it escalated after Mom died."

"That's tough," Ryder commented, speechless to offer more. "You lost your mom and your brother."

"Yeah, kind of…" Julie thought aloud. Reorienting, Julie forced herself out of her gloom and stood up. She smiled and celebrated, "But now, look. I have an awesome job helping care for these beautiful, amazing babies and before long, I'll be a Navy pilot."

Attempting to keep her in self-disclosure mode, Ryder continued to discuss the topics at hand. "You've always been so fantastic about listening to me and supporting me, Julie. I want to do the same for you."

Rolling her eyes, Julie downplayed her pain, "Ryder, I don't need any more support than you already provide."

"Deep down, you hold a thousand feelings and secrets," Ryder stated declaratively.

Julie sat on the sofa, a sectional, across from him and lowered her brows with suspicion. "Where did that come from?"

"You're more complex and have more on your mind than you let on," Ryder determined. "That's part of what I find so cool about you – you're a cross between an enigma and secret agent."

Laughing, Julie sputtered, "An enigma and a secret agent? I'm going for the Navy not the CIA."

Ryder caught her eye and stared into it kindly. After holding his gaze, he pushed further, "What's life been like for you over the last 7 years?"

Reactively, Julie leaned back and folded her arms. She glanced over to make sure Molly was safe and returned her eyes to Ryder. "What's with all the questions tonight?"

"Your comment about your dad learning to parent via the Academy intrigued me," Ryder admitted. "Sounds more like you've been in the military than in a loving home."

Julie turned her head away and blinked. He'd hit the nail on the head in some ways. Hugs? Kisses? They virtually ended when Claire died. Pats on the back? Expectations rather than encouragement? Those became the order of the day. With a shaking voice, Julie insisted, "My dad has tried hard. He gave up his career to raise me."

"Yeah," Ryder acknowledged, not sure he agreed with Julie's point-of-view.

Without another comment, Julie stood up and went to check on the twins. Then Ryder heard her walk down the hallway and close the bathroom door. She stayed in the bathroom for twenty minutes, and Ryder played with Molly while he waited for her to return. After releasing some tears and trying to center, Julie splashed cool water on her face and forced herself to re-engage.

When Julie walked back into the room, he could tell she'd been crying. Ryder looked in her eyes and said sincerely, "I am really sorry, Julie. I apologize for being so nosy."

"You're fine," she smirked as she tried to convince herself she believed her own words. "What's the latest with you and your dad?" In a sense, she'd asked this passive aggressively, as if to say, _'you want to know all my dirt? Then tell me yours.'_ She also asked so the focus of their conversation would turn away from her life with Adam.

"Apologies seem to be my thing lately. I asked my dad if I could move back in before I came over here," Ryder confessed.

"How'd that go?" Julie wondered aloud.

Ryder gazed and raised one side of his mouth. "You know… I kind of expected him to challenge me, point out how I crossed a line, how I needed to follow his program. I thought he'd be tough and a little mean. Instead, he was quiet and thoughtful."

"So it went well?" she asked.

"Not really. It was hard. He told me he'd have to think about it. He pointed out that my siblings have been better behaved since I left. That hurt to hear," Ryder shared.

"But it's not really surprising, is it? I mean… Ryder, you guys were fighting a lot before you left," Julie reminded him.

"I guess I never thought about the impact that had on Ria, Anna and Lucas," Ryder confessed. "Dad made it crystal clear that I'd be held to strict rules and consequences if I moved home. I'm not sure I want that, but I'm pretty positive living on my own is a really bad idea." Again, Ryder noticed that Julie had a bump and dark spot on her cheek. He decided not to say anything about it but he wondered what it might be.

"Why don't you talk to your mom about it? She always has wisdom to share," Julie encouraged.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Ryder agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After Nolan, Linnea and Lissa returned, Ryder left quickly and headed to the Lake House to chat with Amelia. Lissa and Julie debriefed and checked on the girls.

"She ate well?" Lissa asked as they peeked in on Molly.

"Ryder managed to make that happen. She refused to eat for me," Julie admitted with a giggle.

Lissa smiled, "Ryder the charmer." As they stepped into the hallway, Lissa caught sight of Julie's cheek. "Is that a shadow or did you hurt yourself?"

Julie put her hand over cheek and tried to laugh, "I'm a klutz. It's nothing."

"You poor thing!" Lissa grimaced as she set a hand on Julie's shoulder.

'`~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Mom?" Ryder sounded gently as he knocked on the Master Bedroom door.

"Baby Bear! Come in," Amelia called happily.

"Dad said you were up here. Are you trying to sleep?" Ryder asked courteously.

Amelia pulled herself up and sat against the headboard. Grinning, she patted the bed and gathered the papers spread around her, "Nope – I've been studying up for a surgery, but come sit with me. I can research later."

"Are you sure?" Ryder confirmed.

"Absolutely," Amelia insisted as she turned her head to the side and watched as Ryder climbed on to the bed. He used the same route at eighteen that he used at eight – starting at the bottom of the bed and crawling up. He was so grown up and still so young.

After stacking Owen's pillows and stretching out, Ryder glanced over and explained, "When I planned on coming over earlier, I had one topic… now, I think I have two."

"Think?" Amelia wondered aloud. "You're not sure?

"If you know about someone being hurt, you have to tell the police, right? Because you're a doctor?" he spilled out.

Blinking and widening her eyes slightly, Amelia leaned her chest toward her knees, "It's a bit more complicated than that. Is something wrong?"

"With a friend… maybe," Ryder said. "I think… I don't know for sure."

"If you don't use names, it'd be hard to report," Amelia pointed out, hoping Ryder would disclose the situation so she could help.

Trying to paint a situation that would not identify Julie, Ryder detailed, "This friend at school. On Friday, they had a bruise right here." He touched under his eye along his cheekbone. "It's… well, it looks… do you have a piece of paper?"

Amelia handed him a pen and one of the papers she'd been reading. "Here's a book to put under it," she offered.

Unconsciously sticking out the tip of his tongue, Ryder drew a telltale example of the lower portion of an index and middle finger. The slight intensity at either end of the bone represented the upper and lower knuckles. The index finger had what Amelia recognized as a ring mark.

"That's really detailed, Ryder," Amelia commented as she studied the drawing.

He shrugged and explained, "I was sitting right next to the person. Got a pretty good look at it."

"It looks like he or she was hit fairly hard. Slapped across the face, probably. Textbook bruise," Amelia determined. "Does he or she have any other bruises? Or any marks you've noticed previously?"

"No," he stated.

"Honestly, Ryder, I wouldn't report it unless there was a history of bruising, suspicious marks, or other signs of abuse," Amelia sighed. "Washington CPS wouldn't consider a one-time event like this abuse. Slapping a kid across the face is not clearly against the law… it depends on the extent of injury. Do you think your friend is safe at home?"

"I dunno. I saw the bruise. They acted like it was no big deal," Ryder explained.

Amelia patted Ryder's arm and looked at him sadly, "You can't force someone to get help. You could try to talk he or she into having a doctor take a look, just to ensure the site is healing well and that there's no damage to any bones. Another option would be to watch for other signs of concern. Do you want to tell me who it is?"

"No," Ryder shook his head. "I'm worried about her… or him… whatever, but the person doesn't want to talk about it."

"I'm here if you or if he or she decide to seek more help," Amelia promised. "As Head of Trauma, Dad deals with this sort of issue far more than I do. He'd be a good person to consult."

With a slight and uncomfortable laugh, Ryder responded, "Actually, my second topic _is_ Dad."

"Oh?" Amelia uttered. "How so?"

Ryder gazed directly into Amelia's eyes and told her, "I asked him if I could move back in. I apologized, like really apologized. I told him I knew I messed up and that I needed the structure of home."

"Hmm," Amelia hummed with little reaction. Ryder had no idea she and Owen had already spoken. "How'd it go?"

"Can you… uh… you know, tell him it's a good idea?" Ryder requested.

"I've always got your back, Ryder. Always. It's a decision Dad and I will make together, and I promise to advocate for you. But, Bear, in the end but you need to know that I'll stand with Dad no matter what," Amelia disclosed.

Ryder looked away, knowing that a united front from Owen and Amelia was a given. Hearing her phrase that unity in terms of Ryder and her advocacy stung.

Amelia added, "That doesn't mean I love you any less, Ryder."

"I know," Ryder agreed without turning toward her.

"Sometimes being a grown up sucks, doesn't it?" Amelia observed as she pressed her lips together.

Leaning toward his mom, Ryder leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed, "Yep. Yep, it does."


	8. Chapter 8 - Beating Hearts

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 8- Beating Hearts

Monday, April 19th

"Dad," Olivia stated sternly at breakfast as she leaned toward him.

Owen, breaking his own rules about reading at the table, was studying a patient file for M&M. He glanced over the top of his reading glasses and responded flatly, "Yes?"

"I'm mad at you," she declared in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Join the club, Olivia," Owen grumbled as he returned to his file.

Olivia huffed. He was ignoring her. _Again_. The other day, one of her teachers was teaching about birth order theory. Without a doubt, Olivia saw herself as best fitting the baby of the family characteristics. Her treatment within her family, however, was another story. In her estimation, they treated her as if she were squarely in the middle. Being the baby was a more ideal role for her, Olivia believed. Sitting before her was proof of her theory: her father didn't have time for the middle child.

"I'm the youngest trapped in a middle child's positioning," she sighed, hoping to capture Owen's sympathy. He kept reading and wondered, _What in the world is her plight now? I thought raising Lissa was an experience in teenage drama. She was only a warm up._

"Daddy!" Ria called out from the middle of the stairs. After Owen acknowledged her, she continued, "Something is wrong with my brace. Can you look at it?"

"Sure, honey. Come on down here," Owen suggested.

Ria added, "No, like really wrong, Daddy. It's twisted. I'm not sure I should walk with it like this."

Faster than he could inhale, Owen set his phone down and ran to the staircase. Olivia could not hear the actual words, but Owen's tone of voice was both reassuring and concerned. He asked Ria questions and followed up with further questions after each answer.

"Olivia!" Owen beckoned.

"What?" she replied impatiently.

"Come upstairs. Lucas and Anna need to be ready in 5 minutes," Owen explained.

That meant _she_ was responsible for having them ready in five minutes. Put upon. Penalized for running early and following the rules. From Olivia's perspective, life was phenomenally unfair to her.

"They're old enough to deal with themselves," Olivia retorted.

"Now," Owen bellowed.

"No," Olivia persisted boldly. The more she considered her life, the more sure she had become that she was no longer willing to be her parents' built in babysitter and maid. She left the breakfast table and walked onto the patio to breathe in the spring air and feel the breeze on her face. Closing her eyes, she stretched out her arms and invited the sun to cascade upon her.

A few minutes later, Lucas interrupted Olivia's moments of bliss. "Dad says he is disappointed with you, and I need you to tie my tie."

She turned around and shifted from serenity to impatience with one beat of her heart. Exhaling loudly, she grabbed the ends of Luke's tie and pulled him closer to her. As she wrapped the tie around itself, she commentated, "It's like I'm a slave around here. 'Olivia, do this,' 'Olivia, do that,' 'Olivia, you're the oldest now that Ryder's gone. We expect more from you.' 'Olivia, Olivia, Olivia.'"

Lucas cocked his head as he observed his sister's rant. When she paused, he asked, "Are you talking to me? Because I don't know what I'm supposed to say back."

"No, Stupid. I'm declaring my mistreatment to the universe," she declared loudly as her arms spread wide on either side.

"I'm not stupid and you know you can't call me that," Lucas, the little man dressed in his adorable school uniform, argued.

"Lucas…" she vented. "When will you learn that life isn't fair? _That's_ why I call you stupid – because you think everything in life should play out as planned. Well, guess what? It doesn't… Stupid."

Frustrated with his older sister and her spite, Lucas kicked her shin and ran quickly into the house. Owen was doling out backpacks and commented, "Luke… great. Just in time. Here." Lucas grabbed his backpack and ran to the car. Smiling, Owen believed he'd finally succeeded in convincing Lucas that being on time was worthwhile.

"Where is _he_?!" Olivia growled through gritted teeth as she limped far more than necessary.

"He, who?" Owen questioned as he walked toward the garage. "C'mon, let's go."

"Where is that slimy weasel of a brother who just KICKED me?" she escalated as she emphasized the kicking. "I have an important dance practice today, Dad, and that worthless, annoying, violent brat just kicked my leg."

"Get in the car, Olivia," Owen groaned, not up for her dramatics and complaints.

She slipped into the front passenger side and lit into her father, "Did you hear what I said? He _kicked_ me, Dad. KICKED me. Why is that acceptable? Why did you send him down as your personal messenger to tell me you're disappointed? Then, when HE kicks me, all you do is grumble at _me._ Don't you see this is all your fault? You have no use for me, do you?"

"Olivia, I'm not arguing with you right now," Owen stated plainly as he drove. The Littles looked on with intrigue, watching Olivia emotionally spin out of control.

"You are not listening to me! OWEN HUNT – LISTEN TO ME!" she screamed.

Owen drew in a deep breath and replied, "Olivia Elise Hunt. Do not yell while I'm driving."

"See? You just proved it. I thought you were smart. Don't doctors have to be smart? I just told you that you're not listening and then you ignored what I said. I can't believe you! I HATE my life," she fumed as she turned and gazed out the window.

Rather than drop the kids off in the regular order, Owen started at Anna's school, then drove to St. Frances. After hugging and kissing Ria, whose brace was removed and headed to the hospital to be fixed, Owen promised he'd be available if she began experiencing any pain. He handed her a note to deliver to her teacher, excusing her from physical activities.

As Lucas began to hop out of the SUV, Owen inquired, "Did you kick Olivia?"

"Dad! She was bugging…" Lucas began.

Interrupting, Owen held up his hand, "Lucas. I don't want a description of what occurred. I want to know if you kicked Olivia."

"Yes," Lucas pouted. "But she was calling me names and being mean and talking to the universe." Lucas wasn't sure what talking to the universe was all about, but he threw the accusation in and hoped the news would displease Owen.

"You need to apologize, Lucas Owen," Owen stated flatly.

"I'm sorry I kicked you," Lucas yelled with hostility.

"You are not, you little liar," Olivia snarled. "Dad! If Nolan or Ryder had done that at his age, you would've spanked them."

"Don't tell me how to parent, Olivia," Owen stewed. He turned to Lucas and advised, "Get to class. You and I will discuss this after school, little man."

Olivia huffed and looked at her phone impatiently. "I'm going to be late you know."

"Olivia," Owen inhaled as he turned toward her. He pulled into a parking spot at the school and turned off the car. "I am not sure where this sass and attitude came from, but you need to stop. I do not appreciate being told no, it is unacceptable for you to argue and complain in front of the other kids, and I will not allow you to yell while I'm driving. Is that understood?"

The two redheads squared off with their blue eyes boring into one another. Olivia tightened her lips and informed her father, "I don't care what you say. I'm tired of you bossing me around, Owen."

Tilting his head to one side and trying mightily to maintain a calm demeanor, Owen responded, "You're not allowed to call me by my first name, Olivia Elise. The attitude needs to stop… _now._ "

"All of this wouldn't be a problem if you even cared at all about me or ever listened to me. All you care about is _your_ kids. I'm just an inconvenient pain in your ass," she screamed, finally allowing the source of her pain rise to the surface. As she concluded, she folded her arms and turned away from him. Angry with herself, she began breathing quickly as tears gathered in her eyes.

Owen, torn between Olivia's obvious tears and obnoxious behavior, sighed. He rested his head on the back of the seat and stared forward. After a minute of silence, he slowly shared, "Olivia, you are my oldest daughter. I've been nuts about you since the moment you were born. I remember being there with Kayla at your birth and gazing in your beautiful eyes as I held you. You are one of my kids. Please don't ever doubt that again." He started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. Driving toward Olivia's school, he added, "I need to discuss your attitude with your mom. What I do know is that you'll come home right after school today. We'll figure the rest out from there."

Sniveling, Olivia responded while continuing to look away, "I have dance after school."

"Not today," Owen stated firmly. "You should have considered that before choosing to behave the way you did."

Olivia said nothing the rest of the short drive. When Owen pulled to the drop off area at her school, he asked with compassion and concern, "Do you need a minute before you go in? I can pull over and let you pull yourself together."

Turning toward him as she exited the car, she informed him she was fine. Sneering at him as hostility held her face and tears watered her fiery red cheeks, she disclosed with contempt, "I hate you. I hate you so much. You're a horrible father." She slammed the door and walked with purpose through the school doors, not looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

One key lesson Owen and Amelia had learned over their years of parenting was to expect the unexpected. Halfway through the day, while Amelia was in surgery, Lucas made his way to the nurse's office complaining of a headache. Unable to reach Ryder, Lissa or Lynne, the school nurse called Owen. Frustrated, he slipped away from the hospital briefly and brought Lucas back to his office.

"You need to lie down," he instructed flatly, unconvinced that Lucas was actually feeling unwell. "There's a blanket in the closet if you want it. And take your blazer off and set it over the back of that chair."

Owen walked around to the other side of his desk and took stock of the paperwork before him. After Olivia's stinging words that morning, he'd been unable to concentrate on his work. He was determined to at least address the most pressing matters. Before beginning, he peeked over his reading glasses at Lucas to confirm that the little boy was resting. Lying on his back, Lucas had crumpled the blanket over his body from his chest to his knees. His formal, shined dress shoes wiggled back and forth and tapped into one another. Lying on his back and dangling his hands over his head, Lucas gathered his fingers toward one another in various arrangements. Owen smiled at the sight. _My, how his life is about to change,_ Owen thought as he considered the baby who would arrive before long.

"Do you need some Tylenol, Luke?" Owen inquired.

Gathering his lips to one side and furrowing his brow, Luke weakly begged, "Please. My head is pounding."

Grinning, Owen grabbed his phone and messaged his current intern. He turned the situation into a quiz, asking the young doctor to calculate the appropriate dose of pediatric Tylenol for an eight-year-old weighing 59 pounds and bring it to his office.

Owen's door flung open a few minutes later with Amelia's sultry voice preceding her physical appearance. "Hey, Handsome…" she flirted as she let herself in. "How about…"

Interrupting her, Lucas flew off the couch and ran toward the door, "Mommy!"

Pulling her eyebrows together and smirking, Amelia tilted her head and mouthed, "Why?"

"Luke, I thought your head was pounding," Owen wondered aloud.

Slapping his hand onto his forehead, he declared, "Oh, yeah. I forgot." His eyes drooped and his lower lip jutted out slightly as he looked up at Amelia and groaned, "Mommy, I had to leave school 'cause of my headache."

"Really?" Amelia nodded with one raised eyebrow. "Then you'd better rest, hmm?" She brushed Luke's curls away from his face and stroked his head.

Weakly, Luke begged, "Can you carry me over there?"

"No, she can't," Owen interjected. "Mommy's pregnant, remember?" Lucas turned toward Owen and held up his arms like a toddler. Owen added, "No… you can walk, Lucas."

With a desperate sigh, Lucas dragged his body six feet and fell onto the couch dramatically. "Can you cover me all the way up, Mama?" he pled sounding like a preschooler.

"Wow, Luke, you sound really, really weak," Amelia observed as she walked to him and slipped off his shoes before pulling the blanket over his feet and tucking the blanket in around his body.

With a fake cough, Lucas agreed, "I know." Peeking at Owen out of the corner of her eye, Amelia smirked.

Making her way to one of Owen's guest chairs, Amelia leaned her head back and rested her feet on a side table. She pulled off her surgery cap and sighed as she closed her eyes. Owen glanced up and smiled with fondness at his wife, wanting to embrace her and steal her way to some tropical getaway. He returned to his paperwork and real life reluctantly.

After ten minutes, Amelia walked around his desk and inquired, "You ready?"

"For?" he questioned.

"Our appointment with Arizona. High risk pregnancy and all that," she reminded him.

"Of course," Owen attempted to fake a recollection. "Yeah… let me sign this stack and take it to Patricia."

Leaning her head toward the couch, Amelia hunched, "I guess three of us are attending?"

With a gently smile, Owen responded as he gazed at Amelia's torso, "Three and a half."

Amelia giggled softly and turned to Lucas. With enthusiasm, attempting to sell the event, Amelia announced, "Lukie, Mommy needs to visit Dr. Robbins today and see the baby on a monitor. Daddy's coming and you get to come, too."

"Can Daddy carry me?" Lucas sighed.

Exhaling loudly, Owen responded, "Sure."

The three of them made their way down the hallway and to the elevator. When the doors opened, they discovered Derek already inside.

As they stepped onto the elevator, Derek commented, "Hello Hunts. Lucas? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"My head has a bad headache," he explained as he flopped his temple onto Owen's shoulder.

Looking at Amelia, Derek joked, "Hmm… possible aneurysm. Very serious."

"Serious enough to come home from school," she smirked.

"What floor?" Derek asked as his fingers hovered over the buttons.

Owen nodded as he glanced at the lit up button, "Same as you."

"Maternity? Really?" Derek inquired. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at his sister. "Joint case for trauma and neuro?"

"My mommy's having a baby," Lucas announced. "I'm not gonna be the baby anymore. I'm gonna be a big brother."

"Really? Hmm," Derek quipped, glancing up toward the ceiling as the elevator ascended. "Surprises are your specialty, Amy."

Amelia glanced at Owen who shrugged and encouraged her to not take in Derek's sarcasm. Owen winked at her and the elevator doors opened. Stepping out first, Owen placed his hand on the small of Amelia's back and gently coaxed her to the left, "C'mon Mia." He nodded to Derek, who headed to the right.

"Congratulations," Derek added as he walked away perplexed.

A few minutes later, the family found themselves in an exam room. Amelia had changed into a gown and was ready for an ultrasound. Owen encouraged Lucas to sit quietly while they waited for Arizona. He handed him some sticky notes and a pen from his med coat and encouraged him to draw some pictures.

When Arizona appeared, she'd been told by her assistant that Lucas was accompanying his parents. She opened the door and kidded, "Well, that's funny… my note says that Amelia Shepherd is having a baby. It doesn't say anything about Lucas Hunt being pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant, Dr. Robbins," Lucas giggled as he hopped down and ran to hug Arizona.

Arizona knelt down so she was eye-to-eye with the boy. "How are you feeling about this baby?"

"I'm not gonna be the littlest anymore," he smiled.

"Will you be a nice big brother?" she wondered.

Glancing upward out of the corner of his eye, Lucas shared with a grin, "Mostly."

Laughing, Arizona questioned, "Of _all_ your big brothers and sisters, who's been your best teacher about how to be a big brother?"

"Hmmm…" Lucas pondered. " _Not_ the twins," he began. "Ria's nice but she's not old enough to be my teacher and Anna's crabby a lot." As everyone giggled, he continued, "Olivia calls me stupid all the time and was super naughty on the way to school today."

"She was?" Amelia interjected as she gazed up at Owen. He took in a deep breath and raised his eyebrows while nodding. He mouthed, _later._

"So that leaves Nolan and Ryder," Arizona summarized.

"And Lissa. She's my bestest teacher," Lucas declared with certainty. "She even went to college to learn to be a teacher."

"There you go," Arizona smiled. "Would you like to take a peek at your little brother or sister? I'm going to do an ultrasound and peek inside your mommy." She pulled over the doctor's spinning stool and let Lucas sit there after placing it in an ideal spot where he could see the monitor. Arizona arranged the drape and Amelia's gown, then flipped on the ultrasound monitor and put the transducer to Amelia's tiny bump.

"Look at that!" Arizona celebrated. "What a great view." The angle was such that the monitor displayed the baby from the front. The group had a clear view of the arms and head. Whispering to Lucas, Arizona added, "And if we turn this up, we'll hear a heartbeat."

Amelia and Owen teared up as the tiny beat sounded through the machines. Lucas was fascinated and commented, "It sounds like my heartbeat! Does that mean the baby is gonna be like me?"

"Maybe," Arizona smiled. "It's a little too early to know all the details, but do you see the arms? They're developing fantastically." She caught eyes with Amelia and confirmed, "The spinal cord appears intact. That's great news. We'll keep a close eye on it in the coming weeks."

Owen held Amelia's hand as he lost himself in the images of their baby, stating gently, "This site never gets old." Amelia grasped his hand tightly.

"How have you been feeling, Amelia? Any morning sickness? Tenderness? Heartburn?" Arizona quizzed as she cleaned the transducer and Amelia's belly.

"I'm tired quite a bit," Amelia began to summarize.

Interupting, Lucas shared, "And tender. She told me all about how Mommy's bodies get tender when there's a baby inside."

"That's right," Arizona confirmed.

Reporting from his point of view, Owen shared, "There's been some moodiness, anxiety and round ligament pain."

"I haven't been anxious," Amelia protested.

Grimacing, Owen reminded her, "Remember the parent packet from the Academy, Mia?"

" _That_ was _not_ moodiness," she insisted. "Arizona, you wouldn't believe what that place does to the kids who enroll there. It's insane. The rules, the physical expectations, the harassment…"

"My brother went there," Arizona grinned. "Ryder will be fine, Amelia."

"If I let him get on the plane," she huffed. "The buffoons that run that place – they're cruel."

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" Owen couldn't help but add. "No moodiness or anxiety whatsoever." Amelia glared at him as Arizona widened her eyes and conveyed a warning.


	9. Chapter 9 - Truth Be Told

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 9 – Truth Be Told

Monday, April 19th

Amelia, Owen, and Lucas made their way back to Owen's office after the ultrasound. Lucas walked between his parents, holding their hands. Every few steps, he'd run ahead and they'd pull him up. The trio was nothing but smiles and laughter.

"Always amazing… hearing that heartbeat, seeing that tiny baby," Owen mused with joy.

"And then…" Amelia joked, "They turn into teenagers."

"Ha!" Owen exclaimed. "Yes." Lucas was busy jumping and being flung. He didn't listen to his parents' conversation, but did enjoy the attention he received as hospital staff regarded him with endearing smiles.

"What happened with Olivia?" Amelia inquired.

Owen recounted the morning and Olivia's attitude. He tried his best to be even and objective as he spoke. Occasionally, his frustration bubbled up as he described her words. Ending with a melancholy tone, he shared Olivia's stinging words about only loving _his_ children and how she left with words of hatred.

"Owen, I'm so sorry," Amelia empathized. "Olivia at 15 makes the boys and Lissa look like a day at the park."

"Maybe the zoo…" he joked, "but still."

Amelia's eyes drooped with sadness and concern. She gritted her teeth and widened her lips, commenting, "Those words at the end stung, I'm sure."

Trying to remain in a professional, non-emotional state, Owen pursed his lips and quickly stated, "Yeah."

"How should we handle this?" Amelia questioned as she once again raised Lucas into the air as he ran forward.

"I was hoping you might have some ideas," he sighed. "I'm behind the eight ball with paperwork today. I spent the morning thinking about what she said."

"Let me think about it. You stay here and work. I'll do the school run and head home," Amelia assured him.

As they stepped into Owen's office, Owen encouraged Lucas to gather his blazer and school items. As Luke filled his backpack, Amelia's phone buzzed and she answered the call.

"Dr. Shepherd," she began.

"Mom?" Ryder groaned, obviously not in top form.

"Hey, Ryder," Amelia responded with gentleness. Owen glanced up from his desk with curiosity.

Ryder continued, "It's probably just from running too hard, but I just puked like crazy."

"Oh, Baby Bear…" she cooed as Owen glanced to the side with mild dismay. He wondered when she'd stop calling their legal adult son a baby.

"I was in PE and they were setting up this worthless, stupid game. I asked Coach if I could run instead and he was cool with that. I was trying to improve my time and pushing hard. After running five miles, I lost it. Totally gross," he groaned.

"What can I do to help?" Amelia inquired. "Or did you just want to check in?"

"I was hoping I could leave my bike here and come home with the Littles. Can I crash at home until I feel better?" he hoped.

"Of course, Ry," she assured him. "I'm on my way there now." She said goodbye and hung up the call.

"What's going on?" Owen questioned.

"Sounds like he overdid it today. Ran 5 miles and lost his lunch," she commented with a sideways smile.

"Maybe he ran too far away from it," Lucas suggested innocently.

"Maybe, Monkey," Amelia smiled as she side hugged her youngest. Continuing with Owen, she added, "He's going to hang out at home until he feels better."

"Uh… ok," Owen sounded, not entirely pleased. "We haven't really discussed that topic thoroughly, Mia."

"Owen, this isn't that," she insisted. "He doesn't feel well. He'll be back at his place by tomorrow, I'm sure."

With a casual shrug, Owen acquiesced, "In that case, no problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Amelia arrived home with Anna, Ria, Lucas and Ryder. After the Littles changed out of their uniforms, Anna and Ria were put to work preparing a snack while Lucas rested on the couch. Ryder, whose room was still full of clothes and possessions, dragged himself upstairs, into the shower, and then to bed. Owen had forgotten to mention to his wife that Olivia had lost the opportunity to attend dance that afternoon, which left Olivia waiting outside her school.

As the Littles and Amelia ate a snack outside, Lucas shared his experience of seeing the ultrasound. The twins were intrigued and peppered him with questions. Feeling mature, Lucas managed to answer each inquiry with some degree of accuracy.

"Can we go to the next one, Mama?" Ria begged. "I want to see the baby."

"Me too," Anna piped up.

"I'll try to make that happen. If not the next appointment, how about the one after that?" she offered. The twins celebrated and began asking what the baby would look like and how he or she might be different from the baby Lucas described. Amelia outlined some of the developmental steps the baby would undergo, trying her best to recall her med school maternity rotation.

The day provided a warm spring breeze and Amelia had opened most of the upstairs windows when everyone changed into casual clothes. She heard the phone ring and was about to run inside when she heard Ryder answer it.

He stepped onto her bedroom balcony wearing only boxers and announced, "Hey, Mom, Olivia is beyond pissed and is waiting for a ride home. She tried Dad's cell and yours."

"She has dance rehearsal today," Amelia commented with confusion.

"I dunno," Ryder shrugged as his eyelids hung low and his pale face frowned. "She just bitched me out for something that's not my problem. I'm going back to bed."

Amelia left the Littles outside and went to retrieve her cell. When she picked it up, she saw a text from Owen that read, _Damn. Forgot to tell you Livs coming right home from school. No dance bcs she was sassy. Headed into surgery. Sorry._

Pressing Olivia's contact info, Amelia called her daughter and received a crisp answer, "At least somebody is calling me back."

"Hello to you, too, Olivia," Amelia responded with a chipper tone.

"I've been forgotten. Again. _Again._ Did you catch that? This isn't the first time," Olivia complained. "And why is Ryder answering the home phone?"

"I'm on my way, Livs. Big mix up. I'm so sorry," Amelia apologized.

"Fine," Olivia sighed. "I'm out in front of the school. In the sun. Exposing myself to skin cancer."

Amelia chuckled as she ended the call. After a quick call to Lissa to see if the Littles could play in her yard for twenty minutes, Amelia headed to the Montessori school.

"It's about time," Olivia huffed as she opened the door to the SUV when Amelia arrived.

"Let's try that again," Amelia suggested.

Olivia settled into the passenger seat and snarled, "Thanks for picking me up an hour late, Mom."

 _That's a slight improvement,_ Amelia thought. Her text tone sounded and Amelia requested, "Livs – can you read that to me, please?"

"I guess," Olivia huffed. "It's from Ryder. _Still puking,_ " she read before adding commentary, "Disgusting. Like I need to know that." She resumed reading the text, " _Can you grab some ginger ale and crackers?_ What's his deal? Are you his new personal assistant?"

"He's home sick, Livs," Amelia commented flatly. "We'll stop at the store. It's calling being a family."

"He doesn't even live with us anymore. Why is this our problem?" she sneered.

"Olivia Elise…" Amelia began as she raised her voice. Stopping herself, she thought, _Don't lose it. That's what she wants. She wants a reaction._ Changing her tone, Amelia continued sympathetically, "It sounds like you've had a bad day."

"Let's see, it began by being the only one ready on time, then being turned into a slave. Then Dad flipped out and ruled that I couldn't go to dance after Lucas _kicked me_. Not the other way around, Mother – that little monster kicked _me_ and I got in trouble. Then I forgot about my math test and wasn't ready and sat in the sun for an hour while every damned freckle appeared and covered my skin. Yeah… bad day," Olivia summarized.

"That's a pity, Livs," Amelia commentated without engaging. "Dad's not going to be too thrilled to hear about that math test. Why wasn't it written in your planner?"

"Geesh! You two never cut me any slack. I'm not perfect like Nolan," Olivia yelled and reacted.

Calmly, Amelia responded, "I asked a question. What's the answer?"

"I guess I forgot to write it in my planner," she snarled. "It's called being human, Mom."

After stopping briefly at the store, Amelia dropped Olivia off at Nolan's to lead the Littles home. She pulled into the garage and stepped inside, just in time to hear Ryder throwing up.

She poured a small glass of ginger ale and grabbed a graham cracker before walking upstairs. She set them on Ryder's nightstand and collected a washcloth from the hall closet before knocking on the bathroom door and calling Ryder's name.

"You don't want to come in here, Mom," Ryder moaned. "I… uh…" He vomited again before finishing his sentence, "I didn't make it in time. Just leave me paper towels and spray and I'll clean it up."

"Oh, Baby Bear," Amelia sighed. "I can handle that."

"It's bad, Mom. I can't ask you to do that," he answered through the door.

"I'm not so sure you're sick from running, Ryder," she observed.

"Me either. I'll spare you the details, but I've progressed past post-running barfing," he shared as only Ryder could.

"Do you have a fever?"

"I have no flippin' idea," he responded before losing it again. "Isn't there some magic drug you can give me for this?"

"It depends on your symptoms, Bear," she responded. "Let me come in and take a look."

Olivia, stepping from the stairs into the hallway, bellowed, "Sickening. It STINKS up here."

"Olivia, your brother is sick. Calm down," Amelia advised. "And go get me paper towels and the spray bleach from the laundry room, please."

"Of course, Ma'am," Olivia quipped in a British accent as she curtseyed.

"What's with her?" Ryder inquired through the door. "What a brat."

"She's… she's 15," Amelia responded, unsure what else to say.

"I wasn't like that when I was 15," he replied.

"Ha! You were your own unique kind of challenging, Ryder Blake," Amelia joked.

Olivia returned to the hallway and threw the paper towels toward Amelia. "I'm not coming any closer to that germ-infested disease zone," she avowed.

"DON'T throw the bleach!" Amelia called out just before Olivia almost did exactly that. "Set it down and leave it right there. Oh… and head to your room."

"Why?" Olivia argued.

"Because you've been snarling and sneering at Dad and I all day. Go. Now," Amelia maintained.

Standing in the hallway, daring her mother to respond, Olivia placed her hands on her hips and stated plainly, "No."

"Olivia Elise. That wasn't a request. I was telling you to go," Amelia pointed out.

"Well, I'm not doing it," Olivia argued.

Ryder popped his pathetic, bed-head ridden head out the bathroom door and yelled, "Either go or I'll put you there. Stop mouthing off."

"Make me," Olivia challenged.

Ryder stood up and grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat he was experiencing from his fever and chills, then stepped out the door. "You really want to test me?" he quizzed. Olivia ran to her room and slammed the door.

When Ryder turned around, Amelia was already in the bathroom cleaning up a hospital-worthy mess. "Mom, knock it off. Get outta here. I got this," Ryder contended.

"I'm a doctor, Ryder. It's just barf. No big deal," she insisted.

"You're pregnant and it's my barf. I want to clean it up," he prodded with a grin. "Do I need to threaten you too or are you going to listen to me?"

Amelia pulled off a pair of gloves and washed her hands. "There's ginger ale and crackers on your nightstand."

"I love you, Mama Bear. But I'm not gonna hug you," Ryder quipped. Amelia headed to her bed to take a brief catnap. She was peaceful and happy that her boy was home. The house wasn't the same without Ryder, and she missed his presence terribly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When Owen arrived home at 5:30, nearly two hours later, the Littles were at the table working on their homework. They each called out a greeting.

"Where's Mommy?" Owen inquired as he gazed at the spotless kitchen with no dinner in process.

"I dunno," Ria reported. "She went upstairs to help Ryder throw up and never came back down."

"Where's Olivia?" he asked, wondering if the Littles had been left to their own devices all afternoon.

Ria smirked and looked at the ceiling. With hesitation, she shared, "I'm pretty sure she's in her room. Mama tried to send her there and they argued, then Ryder yelled at her and I heard a door slam."

"At least he's being useful," Owen mumbled under his breath. "And you three have been down here alone?"

"Dad… we aren't babies," Anna informed him factually. "I told these two that since I was the oldest one down here, I was in charge. I'm happy to share that they've behaved well." Her mature recounting caused Owen to internally chuckle.

"Thank you, Annabelle. I'm proud of you for being so responsible. Ria and Lucas, great job listening to your sister," Owen praised. Little did he know that Anna had already mastered the art of bribery. A few minutes earlier, they had each finished a generous helping of ice cream.

Owen loosened his tie as he headed to his closet. Amelia was asleep on their bed snuggled under a blanket Evelyn had made for them. He stopped and smiled at the sight of his incredible wife. Proceeding to the closet, he threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Before worrying about shoes, his bare feet padded over to the bed. He slipped onto it and wrapped his arms around his wife. With his stubbly cheek rubbing against her smooth skin, Owen whispered, "I'm home, Mia."

Instead of speaking, she sighed happily and nuzzled into him. He ran his hands over her hair and gazed at her the way he had for over ten years. Her presence and beauty never became commonplace to him. After softly kissing her, he spoke softly, "Why don't you rest and I'll take the Littles to dinner?"

"That'd be great, Handsome," she responded gently without opening her eyes. "Livs is in her room. Ryder helped make that happen. He's either in the bathroom or in his room… poor baby is sicker than sick."

"Wasn't from a hard run, huh?" Owen questioned.

"Gastroenteritis," she diagnosed. "Or maybe food poisoning. Whatever it is, it's violent."

"Did you give him anything for it?" Owen checked.

"He might need some Levsin. I gave him a Zofran. He's still nauseous and vomiting, but not as often," she charted aloud. "Poor kid. Might want to check on him."

"DADDY!" Ria hollered at full volume from the main level.

"You rest. I've got all this," Owen encouraged as he stood up. He walked to the top of the stairs and called down, "What do you need, Victoria?"

"Lucas just threw up all over the dining room and Anna's mad at him and now he locked himself in the bathroom and won't let me help him," the informer of the family recounted.

Owen made his way to the bathroom by the kitchen and knocked on the locked door. "Luke, it's Dad."

Crying, Luke responded, "I got sick all over the place."

"It's ok, buddy. That happens," Owen assured him.

"Anna said I'm in trouble," he cried.

"Let me in, Luke. You're not in trouble," Owen promised.

"Daddy, how am I supposed to clean up this mess?!" Anna huffed.

"Leave it there, honey. Why don't you and Ree play in one of your rooms or watch some TV," Owen suggested.

"It's a school night," Ria pointed out.

"I know. Tonight, TV is ok anyway," Owen allowed.

Lucas unlocked the bathroom door, then sat in the corner crying. "I'm sorry," he apologized for the mess.

Not caring about germs, Owen wrapped his arms around Lucas and calmed him, "Buddy, don't worry. When you get sick, you can't always make it in time. How about if I run you a warm bath? You can clean up, put on PJs and rest?" Sniffling, Lucas nodded as he wiped his nose with his shirt. "Let's take off those clothes down here. You can wrap up in a towel while I clean up, then we'll make a bath."

"I don't want the girls to see me nakey," he whined.

"Buddy, they're in the other room. I promise they won't see you," Owen assured him. As Owen cleaned the bathroom, Lucas sat in the hallway wrapped in a beach towel. By the time Owen had completed the task, Lucas was asleep on the floor. His rosy cheeks gave away his health status. When Owen picked up the little boy, he could tell Lucas was feverish. Taking his temp after setting him in his bed, he discovered Lucas' temp was 101. _Nothing too concerning, but something to watch_ , he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~'

With the twins fed, Amelia resting, Ryder managing his own situation and Lucas asleep, Owen knocked on Olivia's door. With a snarl, she snapped, "What?!"

"Can I come in?" Owen requested.

"I guess," she harrumphed. When he stepped inside, she inquired with hostility, "What do you want?"

"Let's start with an apology," Owen stated plainly as he lowered his chin to his chest and looked directly at his daughter.

"For what?" Olivia snarled.

"Really, Olivia?" Owen responded as he stood and folded his arms.

With her lower lip jutted out slightly and her eyes fixated on the ceiling, she hesitantly and softly offered, "I'm sorry."

"For?" Owen pushed.

"I'm sorry for telling you I hate you and for arguing with you," Olivia offered, not meaning anything she said.

"Thank you," Owen nodded as he pulled her desk chair over and sat down. "Do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she sneered.

"Olivia. You are not being yourself. I'm wondering what brought on all this anger. If you'd rather not tell me, that's fine. If you want to tell me, I'll listen," Owen promised.

With narrowed eyes, Olivia snapped, "You forgot me… again."

"I apologize deeply for that. I am very, very sorry," Owen offered. "No excuses… I really screwed up."

"Why don't I even matter to you?" she challenged.

"You do matter to me, Livs. You matter to me a great deal," Owen replied.

"I matter enough to you that you've forgotten me twice and that you expect me to be your junior wife if Mom isn't here," she commentated.

"I trust you enough to lend a hand when I can't do everything that needs to be done," Owen rephrased. "Do you remember when you were younger? Nolan helped, Ryder helped. It's part of the deal, Olivia. They didn't always like it either, but life is smoother when everyone pitches in."

"Whatever," Olivia huffed as she fell back onto her pillows and stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of uneasy silence, Owen summarized, "It sounds to me like you're feeling ignored and unappreciated."

"Do ya think?!" she sighed.

"How can I help remedy that?" he asked, wondering how everyone else in the house was doing and hoping Lucas was still asleep.

"Maybe you could actually teach me how to drive," she disclosed as tears fell.

Owen's heart sunk. He'd been promising Olivia he'd teach her to drive since her birthday in February. Any time an actual date made it onto the calendar, something always arose that caused the plans to be set aside. Life had been so chaotic that rescheduling their plans had slipped his mind.

"Can I give you a hug?" Owen asked.

"I don't want you to touch me," she cried, the little girl deep inside desperately wanting to sit in his lap while the rebellious teen tried mightily to hate him and his broken promises.

Saddened by the response, Owen tried not to take her comments personally. He knew she was a bundle of hurt, angst, and hormones.

"Can I apologize?" Owen inquired.

"Yes," she stated as she sniffled.

"Olivia, I have been unfocused and too busy and you've been impacted by that. I am very sorry," Owen tried.

"Whatever," she attempted to not care.

Owen grimaced and continued, "If you'll give me another chance, I'd like to take you out to the driveway in just a few minutes and we can at least start to learn before it gets dark. How's that sound?"

Rubbing her eyes and cheeks with her hands, Olivia grinned slightly. She tried not to be too enthusiastic about his offer. Her blue eyes meeting his, she nodded and stood up. Walking the few steps over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thanks, Daddy."


	10. Chapter 10 - Hello, I Love You

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 10 – Hello, I Love You

Wednesday, April 21st

Monday's initial driving lesson had been basic. With Owen at the driver's seat of the pickup, he explained how to reverse, move forward, brake, and accelerate. Joking with Olivia, he explained that steering was like playing Mario Cart. He quizzed her on the information he shared, and she'd repeated everything back to him correctly. The two returned to the house triumphant and happy. Owen was relieved to see Olivia smile and Olivia, although she would not admit it aloud, was thankful to spend time with her dad.

By Wednesday, everyone except Owen was struck by the bug Ryder had shared. Lucas' issues on the previous Monday, as far as Owen could determine, were the result of a pediatric migraine. After laying low on Tuesday and nibbling on some lunch, Lucas was the first to catch the gastroenteritis bug from Ryder. Amelia, pregnant and unable to take any meds to help with the symptoms, was a close second place. She and Lucas had taken over the Master Bedroom and bath, leaving Owen the guest room. Tuesday night had been so horrible that Lucas slept in the bathtub and Amelia slept on the bathroom floor.

The bug made the twins more tired than anything else. Owen, with Nolan's help, set up a computer in Ria's bedroom. With Annabelle as a roommate, the two periodically dozed and watched movies around the clock. Occasionally, something they ate didn't stay down, but they were spared the worst of the illness.

Ryder, who bore the brunt of the illness, was still fighting the vomiting and other intestinal symptoms on Wednesday. His greatest concern was that his pre-conditioning for the Academy was now behind schedule. Meanwhile, Olivia was in full denial. She refused to admit she was sick even though she'd been throwing up throughout the morning. She was the last to fall and simply wanted to be left in peace. Nonetheless, Owen checked on her periodically and tried his best to help.

After helping one of the twins, Owen came into the Master Bedroom to change his clothes…again.

"Hey," Amelia moaned sleepily from the bed as he headed to the closet.

With a tender smirk, Owen lowered his brows with concern, "My poor Mia. What can I get you? Does anything sound good?"

Stifling nausea, Amelia shook her head and put her hand over her mouth. "No. I was wondering if you could take Luke's temp. I think his fever finally broke."

"Sure," Owen smiled as he proceeded to the bathroom and grabbed a thermometer. He returned and slipped it under Luke's armpit, waiting for a result. "And how are you?"

"Miserable. Headache, body aches, barfy, tired," Amelia described. "But thankful for you. How are you holding up, Florence Nightingale?"

With a chuckle, Owen responded, "I'm pretending I'm a resident."

"Which means you're exhausted, unshowered, and near the end of your rope?" she teased with a weak voice.

"Pretty much," Owen smiled as he smoothed out Amelia's bedhead.

"How's everyone else?" Amelia wondered with a feeble tone.

"Sick. Still sick. Not much forward movement… just projectile movement," Owen kidded as he removed the thermometer and studied it.

"That's funny, but it's going to make me lose it," she teased sleepily. "Maybe Ry can study the projectile movements for his physics placement exams at the Academy."

"Ah, there's the dark-humored Mia I know and love," Owen commented with a grin. "And, yes, Luke's fever has broken. 98.6."

"Hallelujah," she sighed. "What about me?"

"I can take your temp, but just looking at you tells me you're not there yet," Owen sympathized as he lowered his head. He studied her as she closed her eyes and worried that she was dehydrated. He pulled up the skin on the top of her hands and was dissatisfied with how slowly it returned to normal. "Mia?"

"Hmm?" she murmured with closed eyes.

"I want to start an IV. You're dehydrated," he concluded.

"You worry too much," she smiled.

"I'm a trauma guy, Mia. I know what I'm talking about. I'll be right back," he responded insistently.

When Owen returned a few minutes later with the supplies he needed, Lucas was waking up. He sat up as he watched Owen rub alcohol on the top of Amelia's hand and inquired, "Whatcha doing?"

"Mommy is dehydrated. That means she needs more liquid in her body, so I'm giving her an IV," Owen explained.

"It looks like it's gonna hurt," Lucas commented with apprehension.

"Not the way I do it," Owen smiled. "Here we go, Mia," he warned. He slid the needle in perfectly and taped it up. After tapping the tube, he was satisfied that the IV was flowing. "You'll feel so much better in a few minutes."

"I feel better," Lucas shared, proud of his recovery.

"I can tell," Owen grinned. "Probably a good idea to take it easy, though. How about if you go in your room and play with Legos or read books?"

Lucas wiggled out of the bed and tried not to run to his room. When he arrived there, he called out for Owen. Within seconds, Owen arrived and saw Ryder sprawled out on Luke's bed. "Why is he in my bed?" Lucas inquired with interest.

"I'm not sure," Owen shrugged. He walked over to Ryder and nudged his shoulder, "Hey, Ry."

"Wha?" Ryder moaned.

"Why are you in Luke's bed?" Owen questioned with curiosity.

"Because I barfed all over mine," Ryder explained without moving or opening his eyes. "Dad, my body is f #$ed up. You need to do something."

With a controlled sigh, Owen advised Lucas to pick some toys and take them to the Master Bedroom. "Ryder needs your bed for now, Buddy. I'll clean up his room as soon as I can."

Willingly and without complaint, Lucas did as Owen requested and dragged a huge Rubbermaid of Legos into his parents' bedroom.

"Where should I start, Ry? Help you or clean your room?" Owen pondered aloud.

"My mouth feels like I've been drinking sand, my head is pounding, my ears are ringing, and I'm burning up," Ryder described without answering the question.

"When did you pee last?" Owen inquired for medical purposes.

"Geez, Dad. I'm a big boy now. Do you really need to know that?" Ryder grumbled.

As Owen threw his stethoscope onto his ears, he emphasized, "Actually, yes. Since last night?" He listened to Ryder's heart and furrowed his brow.

"No. Sometime yesterday," Ryder disclosed.

"You need to be admitted," Owen concluded.

"Huh?" Ryder moaned.

"Your dehydration is severe. I need you to be monitored more closely than I can do here," Owen said. "Do you think you can walk?"

"No," Ryder responded. "Honestly… I crawled in here."

"Let me call Nolan. Otherwise, I'll get an ambulance," Owen frowned as he grabbed his phone.

"Dad, I can't go to the hospital. Won't it ruin my entrance to the Academy?" Ryder fretted.

"Ryder, this isn't up for debate," Owen declared. Nolan's phone went to voicemail, so Owen knew what he needed to do. Before he called an ambulance, he started an IV on Ryder and went to tell Amelia his plans.

"Mia?" he spoke softly. Lucas looked up and smirked at his dad.

"Hmm," she sighed.

"I'm admitting Ryder. He's sluggish, headachy, and hasn't urinated," he explained, leaving out the increased heartrate and low BP.

Amelia's eyes flew open. Her brows gathered toward her nose and she simply uttered, "Owen."

"He'll be fine. In fact, he'll get more attention at the hospital than I can give him here," Owen reassured her, downplaying his concerns.

"He can't be there alone," she commented anxiously.

"Mia, you can't hold things down here and you're certainly not going to the hospital. I'll call my mom and see if she can help," Owen promised. "He'll be in good hands at the hospital."

"What about Lissa?" Amelia asked, not considering the babies.

"Three babies at home? No… we need to keep this out of Nolan's house," Owen commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Grey Sloan, we're one minute out," the paramedic announced.

"We're ready for you," April responded. "The Chief already called with vitals and details. Any changes?"

"Temp 102, rapid heart rate, low BP, no urine. Conscious but weak," the paramedic shared. "Pulling around the corner now, Grey Sloan."

April pulled a resident outside with her and explained as they ran, "The Chief's son is incoming. 18. Dehydration from gastroenteritis. You run this."

With hesitation, the resident nodded. The ambulance backed up and the paramedic shouted the bullets.

"Hey, Ryder. Not sure we've met. I'm Dr. Alfaro," Mike Alfaro introduced himself. Looking at April, he inquired, "Last doses of any meds?"

"Chief said he had Levsin and Zofran two and a half hours ago. He's been on both for 36 hours," April shared.

"Let's push Compazine 4 grams/minute and watch for dystonic reactions," Alfaro ordered correctly. "Nurse, make a note for another dose of Levsin in 90 minutes, Zofran in 3 hours. What's his latest temp and BP? Let's get a heartrate monitor and pulse ox on him STAT."

April caught Alfaro's eye and smiled. "Great job. Keep going," she nodded. Leaning down to Ryder, she queried, "How are you, Ryder?"

"Ok, I guess. There's a lot of shit going on. Can't keep track of it," he admitted.

April smiled, "You don't have to. I'm doing that for you." She swept his hair off his forehead and glanced at the monitor. "Dr. Alfaro, how would you like to proceed with cooling the fever?" she prompted.

"I need a CBC, liver function and UA. See if the patient can provide a sample before catheterizing," Alfaro called out the orders he'd already determined were necessary. Adding a response to April's question, Mike called out, "Let's get some cool towels around his groin, underarms and neck."

"You mean room temp, right doctor?" April corrected respectfully.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Kepner," Alfaro responded.

Maggie and Derek stampeded in, having heard from Amelia that their nephew was alone in the ER.

Derek began a basic neuro as Ryder stated, "Hey, Uncle D. Bored and looking for work, huh?"

"Something like that," Derek smiled. "Follow my finger." Ryder's eyes followed Derek's finger back, forth, up, down, further away and closer.

Derek shined a light in Ryder's eyes and Ryder complained, "Dude, I hate that thing. Whatever you're testing for is fine."

"He looks good. Clear from neuro," Derek added with a nod.

"Did I page for neuro?" Alfaro inquired with confusion.

"No," Derek smirked. "His mom did. From bed. At home." Derek turned to Ryder and placed a hand on Ryder's shoulder, "I'm calling your mom and confirming all is well. Any message you want me to pass along?"

"Like a dying wish?" Ryder joked. "Tell her my dogs get everything – all the money, the bedroom, all of it."

Derek shook his head and patted Ryder's shoulder. He looked up at April and stated, "Seems to be stabilizing and returning to normal." April smiled and nodded.

"Ryder, I need you to be quiet while I listen," Maggie advised as she studied his heart rhythm. Turning to a nurse, she requested, "Let me see the BP and heartrate recordings, please." She studied them and smiled. "Your dad was wise to send you in. Everything is going to be fine," she promised her nephew.

Again, turning to April, Alfaro wondered, "Did I page cardio?"

"No, but they're all related. One comes in, they all insist on coming to their own conclusion," she shrugged.

"Doctor, here are the labs," a nurse stated as she walked in the room.

Maggie began to reach for them, but Alfaro gently reached over her and grasped them. "I'm running the call, Ma'am." He reviewed the results and stated aloud, "No signs of liver or kidney concerns. Clear for infections. Ketones are present, but within the ranges I'd expect." He handed the paper to April, who agreed.

She passed the lab report to Maggie and requested, "You'll let Mom and Dad know?"

"As long as I have Ryder's consent," Maggie said. "Ryder?"

"I don't care. Tell them whatever you like as long as you don't mention to them that I'm pregnant," he laughed.

"Your secret's safe with me, Ry," Maggie chuckled.

Maggie stepped out to the nurses' station, still shaking her head and grinning at Ryder's quick wit. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Amelia. Immediately answering, Amelia began, "Maggie. How is he?"

"He's cracking jokes and flirting with nurses," she teased.

"Oh, thank God," Amelia exhaled. After a beat, she added, "I mean… well, you know what I mean."

"I do," Maggie chuckled. "Alfaro is running the call and doing great…"

Interrupting, Amelia called out, "Alfaro? He's a resident. Where's Kepner?"

"She's right there next to him, Amelia. This is a perfect case for a resident," Maggie pointed out.

"If the patient wasn't my son, perhaps," Amelia argued. Owen, who walked into the room when he heard Amelia's phone ring, sat down and patted her shoulder. He mouthed _Can I?_ as he nodded toward the phone.

"Maggie? It's Owen," he announced.

"Owen, you'd be proud. Alfaro hasn't missed a beat. Ryder is stabilizing. He's still very tired and weak, but he has a sense of humor."

"That's our boy," Owen smiled as he caught eyes with Amelia. "What are his stats?"

"I don't have them here. Labs came back without concern for infection. No liver or kidney issues detected. His heartrate is slowing but is still high. That's to be expected. My guess is we'll keep him overnight for observation," Maggie shared.

"Meds?" Owen asked as if he were entering the exam room.

"They added Compazine. 4 grams/minute," Maggie informed him. Derek walked up and pointed at Owen's name on Ryder's chart. Maggie nodded and Derek motioned that he'd call him. "Listen, Owen, Derek is here. He's going to call you. I need to head into a surgery. I promise to check on Ryder when surgery is over."

She ended the call and said to Derek, "Thanks. I felt like a resident being grilled."

"He can be that way," Derek smiled. "Great job in there, Pierce."

Derek called his sister, who had managed to reacquire her phone from Owen. She answered, "Maggie says he's fine."

"He is. Sarcasm levels are normal, flirty eyes less that regular appearance but I anticipate improvement, jokes about bodily fluids plentiful," Derek reported.

"Thanks, Derek," Amelia sighed.

"And how are you? I hear the whole family is down," Derek shared.

"Everyone but Owen. He's been running the Shepherd Hunt Hospital with finesse," she reported with a smile toward her husband. "Olivia is the latest casualty – she came down with it this morning. Luke's fever broke about the same time and he's sitting her playing with Legos on my floor."

"Make sure none of them stay on the floor. Those are miserable to discover with your feet," Derek joked.

"Don't I know it," Amelia agreed.

"You're getting better, then?" Derek pressed, not having received an adequate response.

"Here, talk to Owen. Now that I know Ryder's fine, I need to rest," Amelia told her brother as she handed the phone over.

"Derek. Thanks for checking on him. Is my mom there yet? She should be in the waiting room," Owen wondered.

"I can check. Why don't I get an update on Ryder, check in with your mom, and call you back," Derek proposed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Derek headed first to the waiting room, guessing that Evelyn might be worried. He found her and she stood bravely, grasping his hands and asking is Ryder was ok.

"He's going to be fine. They're working to lower his fever and seem to have stabilized his nausea and vomiting. All lab tests came back reassuring," Derek shared. "Shall we go see him? They are just about to move him to a room."

"Oh, please, yes," Evelyn agreed readily. As they walked, she spoke to Derek about Ryder's upcoming move, "I'm so proud of him. Can you believe he's attending the Naval Academy? Not just anyone is accepted there."

"So I've heard," Derek went along with her joy. Her pride was evident, and Derek found it endearing.

"He's grown to be such an incredible young man. He wants to be a pilot, and I know he can accomplish that," Evelyn continued.

Derek showed her in to the Trauma Room and she proceeded quickly toward her grandson. "Oh, Ryder, look at you, honey. Your cheeks are all rosy and they have you all hooked up." She placed her hands on his cheeks and bestowed a grandmotherly expression of concern.

"I'll be ok, Gramma," he assured her. "Did Dad make you come down here?"

"Make me? I _wanted_ to," she smiled. "You can't be alone at a time like this, sweetheart."

Ryder shrugged and looked around the room, "I have all these wonderful people taking care of me, Grams."

"Yes, you do. And I'm here, too," she stated firmly.

"We're taking you up to the fifth floor, Mr. Hunt," a nurse advised as she entered the room with an orderly.

"Doc," Ryder called to Alfaro, who was charting. He held up his fist to fist bump and added, "Thanks, man. I'll put in a good word for you with the old man."

"I'll come check on you in a bit," Alfaro promised as his fist met Ryder's. He nodded and made a phone out of his hand as he winked. Ryder had asked him to call Julie and had explained how he'd probably have to go through Adam because she was grounded. Alfaro promised to do his best.

After Ryder and Evelyn were led to Ryder's room, Alfaro followed through and spoke to Adam about Ryder's hospitalization. Purposely vague, hoping to score Julie a get-out-of-jail-free card, Alfaro assured Adam that Ryder would fully recover. He stressed, however, that Ryder had undergone a difficult ordeal. With the advice of a doctor behind his decision, Adam decided to allow Julie to head to the hospital. He offered to drive with her. A sailor from the base was also at the hospital, so he'd visit him while Julie sat with Ryder.

When Julie arrived in Ryder's room, she was not sure of Ryder's condition. All her father had shared was that Ryder had been ambulanced to the ER and had been admitted for complications from gastroenteritis. Having been grounded, Julie hadn't even known Ryder had been ill. The news scared her and she was grateful her father showed some humanity and allowed her to go visit her friend.

Ryder's door was open when Julie approached, but the curtain was pulled. She walked in and knocked on the wall, "Ryder?"

"Hey, JJ," he answered weakly. When Julie came around the curtain, Ryder introduced her to Evelyn, "Julie, this is my Grams. Gram, Julie."

"Hello, dear," Evelyn smiled as she extended a hand. "Are you the friend who is also headed to Annapolis?"

"Yes, ma'am," Julie stated as she shook Evelyn's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

"Julie, call me Grams," Evelyn insisted.

"Yes, Ma'am," Julie responded out of habit. She still called Owen 'Dr. Hunt' and Amelia 'Dr. Shepherd.' Her father's expectations for how she referred to her elders were well engraved.

"I think I'm going to go grab a bite to eat," Evelyn mentioned casually, wanting to give the kids time alone without pointing it out.

After Evelyn left, Julie sat down next to Ryder and attempted to take in the sight of all the monitors and IVs. Her worry was written all over her face as she placed her hand on Ryder's upper arm and left it there.

"Kiss me," Ryder grinned playfully as Julie looked at him.

Pulling her head back and scrunching up her face, she replied, "Excuse me?"

"I almost died today," Ryder quipped.

"You did not, you smartass," Julie laughed.

"Kiss me anyway," Ryder pled.

Julie stood up and hugged him, clearly navigating away from a potential kiss. "I _was_ worried about you but now I see you're making a complete recovery."

"But a kiss would bring it along even further," he winked.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned toward him. Ryder closed his eyes and anticipated her lips. After rubbing her nose against his, she shifted and kissed his forehead.

"There. You've been kissed, Frog," she giggled. "Now why haven't you turned into a Prince?"

"You're a tease," Ryder smiled as he grasped her hand. "And I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too," she grinned as she sat back down and kept her hand in his.

Ryder dozed while Julie stared at him. Although she'd been assured he would make a full recovery, Julie's mind wandered. _What would I do without this dope? He's always quick to laugh and share a smile. Although he hides it, his intelligence amazes me. He even sees me as worthy._

After twenty minutes of pondering and focusing her eyes on Ryder, he awoke and sensed he was being watched. He opened one eye and smiled when he saw her.

"I'm going to need your help catching up on training for Plebe Summer," he stated.

Julie smiled softly and promised him, "Don't worry – I'll kick your ass down the track and get you in gear."

Moving randomly from topic to topic, Ryder shared, "My mom's having a baby."

"Seriously?" Julie exclaimed with surprise. "That's cool and everything, but she can still _do_ that?"

"Have sex? Yep, Owen's insatiable," Ryder joked.

"I meant bear a child, Ryder," she shook her head. "And, please… never put a picture of your parents having sex in my head again."

Laughing, Ryder assured her, "Ahh, another item to add to my list of 'ways to bug JJ.'"

"When is the baby due?" she inquired.

"End of October," Ryder shared with a distant look in his eyes. "I won't be here. It's weird to imagine that. It's not like I can hop a plane home."

"Only for a death, but not a birth," Julie commented. "Kind of strange, isn't it?"

"I won't get to hold my brother or sister until he or she is two months old," he added sadly.

Julie squeezed his arm and offered, "I'm sorry."

"You know, they've told us over and over that attending the Academy means making sacrifices. I never thought it would mean not being here for a new baby," he admitted.

Maggie simultaneously knocked and walked in. "Hey, Ryder," she offered in a chipper tone. When she saw Julie, she stopped walking toward her nephew and added, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm interrupting the two of you."

"Not at all, Ma'am," Julie insisted. "Should I step out?"

"Not necessary," Maggie assured her. She extended her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Dr. Pierce. Ryder's Aunt Maggie."

"Julie," Julie shared as she stood and shook hands. "Lovely to meet you."

Maggie smiled as she approached Ryder and listened to his heart. She pressed buttons on the monitor and studied the numbers that appeared. She felt for the strength of his pulse in both his neck and wrist, then nodded conclusively and announced, "You're doing great. Do you mind if I check your femoral pulse?"

"I dunno. Where's that?" Ryder inquired.

Halfway up your upper leg. I can reach under the sheet…" Maggie began to describe.

"Sure, whatever," Ryder shrugged.

"It's steady and strong," Maggie told him as she located it. "Are you feeling better? Any new symptoms or questions?"

"I feel tons better. I stopped barfing and my guts have calmed down, my headache is gone, but I'm still really tired," Ryder reported.

"That's to be expected," Maggie smiled.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to…" Adam stated apologetically as he entered the room.

Interrupting, Maggie smiled and reassured him, "You're fine. Not a problem at all." She held her gaze a few seconds beyond a normal glance before stepping toward him and introducing herself.

Adam, dressed in perfectly pressed khaki slacks and a short-sleeved, button down, navy shirt complete with insignias, reciprocated and grasped her hand, "Captain Adam Caldwell. Pleased to meet you, Doctor." He smirked and glanced toward Ryder, returning his focus to Maggie as he asked, "How's the patient?"

"Great. He's responding well to the meds, his fever is down. I'm pleased," Maggie shared. Again, their eyes met and lingered slightly.

With a gentle, authentic smile, Adam nodded and said, "Glad to hear it." He proceeded toward Ryder and patted his shoulder. "No more of this, Son."

"Tell me about it, Sir," Ryder quipped. "I told Julie she'll need to push me so I can catch up on pre-training."

"If anyone can do it, it's Julie," Adam grinned as he winked at his daughter. For her part, Julie wondered, _Who is this man and what did he do with my father?_

"How's the sailor you visited, Dad?" Julie inquired.

"Good. Pretty serious but hopeful," Adam shared hesitantly.

Maggie realized she was still standing in the middle of the room. Lingering, she anxiously considered what to do or say. She wondered if she should slip out quietly, add some words that sounded as if she'd intended to be standing there all along, or consider some other option. Before making a decision, her pager sounded and gave her the perfect reason to excuse herself. The message read, _Call Amelia._

"Amelia," Maggie whispered nervously from the nurses' station.

"How's my boy?" Mama Bear asked.

"He's great. Great heart rate, pulses are strong and steady. Once he's rehydrated and rested, I'm sure we'll send him home," Maggie disclosed. "But do you have a minute?"

"Sure. You sound antsy," Amelia observed.

"Some guy is visiting Ryder and I just made a complete fool of myself," Maggie whispered.

"Who? What guy?" Amelia questioned.

"Captain Somebody. Tall, slender, _very_ handsome. Dressed in a Navy outfit," Maggie described.

"Oh, Adam!" Amelia chuckled. "Yeah… he is handsome."

"He walked in and I was standing there. I held my gaze too long more than once. Do you think he noticed?" Maggie worried.

"I wasn't there. Hard to say," Amelia giggled.

"It's not funny, Amelia," Maggie insisted, sounding like a little sister.

"Actually, it's hilarious. You should go for it, Maggie. The poor guy hasn't had sex in years," Amelia quipped.

"I'm sure he thinks I'm a fool. When he went over to chat with Ryder, I froze in place and stood there," Maggie shook her head. "What's wrong with me?"

"The allure of the handsome Naval officer swept you off your feet and closed off the blood flow to your brain," Amelia laughed heartily.

"You find my embarrassment hilarious, don't you?" Maggie commented. As she concluded her sentence, Maggie felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Pretty much," Amelia admitted.

"I'll call you back," Maggie responded as she turned and discovered Adam and Julie standing behind her. "Doctor… I mean, Captain Caldwell."

"Thanks for keeping an eye on Ryder," Adam offered with sincerity. "He's like a son to me."

"Oh, he's my nephew," Maggie responded as she downplayed his compliment. The second the words left her mouth, she was certain she hadn't come across as intended.

Adam slightly lowered his brows in confusion and offered a blank stare with the edges of his mouth hinting at a smile. Hesitating, he nodded and extended his hand. "Wonderful. He's obviously dear to both of us."

"Absolutely," Maggie smiled as she shook Adam's hand. Alex, charting about five feet away, had been listening in. He peeked up and caught sight of the handshake that neither party seemed to conclude.

"Well…" Adam chuckled. With a firm nod, he repeated, "Thank you." He let go and turned to Julie, putting his arm around her. "Let's go, Itsy Bit," he encouraged.

Julie smiled. Since her acceptance to the Academy, he'd referred to her as Julia and constantly pushed her. Hearing her childhood name and actually receiving physical affection from her father felt like a dream.

Once the Caldwell's were out of sight, Alex harassed Maggie. "Hot for Captain, huh?"

"No," Maggie emphasized a bit too enthusiastically. "No. Absolutely not."

"Right," Alex chuckled as a sly grin swept across his face.


	11. Chapter 11 - Side By Side

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 11 – Side By Side

Thursday, April 22nd

The next day, Ryder's temperature, heart rate, and bloodwork were headed in the right direction. Adam decided to allow Julie to drive to school so she could stop by the hospital on her way home in the afternoon.

When she stepped into his room, Ryder was sleeping. Julie sat on the combination pull out bed/couch by the window and worked on her homework. About an hour later, as she wrestled with a Calculus assignment, Ryder spotted her and gazed her way. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were narrowed as she chewed her pencil and honed in on the paper. Grasping the pencil in her hand, she tapped it on the textbook and her shoulders drooped.

"The answer is D," Ryder declared confidently.

Julie looked up from the book and smiled. "You're awake. You looked so cute sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Captain Consequences let you out on parole, hmm?" Ryder investigated.

"Something like that. He hasn't said anything, but I get the sense he feels pretty bad about how everything went down," Julie shared.

"Good," Ryder nodded. "He should." Locking his eyes on hers, he pushed the button to raise the top portion of the bed. He added with concern, "How's your cheek?"

She looked away rapidly and mumbled, "Fine. It's fine." Then changing the subject, she wondered aloud, "And how are you feeling? Any better?"

"Tons better," he sighed. "As soon as they remember I'm here and a doctor officially releases me, I'm a free man."

"I don't have to be home until 6. Want me to hang out? I can give you a ride home," she offered.

With a grin, Ryder nodded slightly, "I'd love that. Now what's going on with your Calc? Can I help?"

She walked over and set her book and spiral on the wheeled hospital tray and Ryder scooted over so she could sit on the edge of the bed. He studied the problem and pointed out, "No wonder you're stuck. See up here in the third step? Look at it again."

"What's wrong with it?" Julie questioned.

"Figure it out. You're smart. Third step," Ryder challenged.

"Oh geez," she sighed with disbelief. "I see it." She flipped her pencil and erased multiple lines of work that had been predicated upon a mistake early in her answer. For forty minutes, he coached her through the chapter that was giving her trouble and encouraged her as she worked the problems.

"Why couldn't the teacher explain it the way you do?" Julie sighed.

"Maybe," Ryder offered with a sly grin, "he's not as intelligent as me."

Julie laughed and playfully hit him with a pillow. Ryder teased, "Watch out, JJ, I'm bigger than you."

"Ah, but you're weak. Now's my opportunity," she winked and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Livs?" Amelia voiced gently as she checked on her daughter. Olivia was rustling in her bed and her curly red hair seemed to point in every possible direction.

"What?" she whined. Olivia had been up most of the night and was experiencing the worst of the stomach bug that had struck everyone one-by-one.

"I want to freshen up your sheets and clean up your bathroom. Can you move to my bedroom for a bit?" Amelia requested. She'd begun at one end of the hall and made her way to the other. The Littles, all fully over the bug, helped her make the beds in exchange for the promise of pizza for dinner.

Lucas put the idea into the twins' heads that they should all wear surgical masks and exam gloves to prevent any relapses. Adding to the uniform, Amelia threw random medical accessories such as stethoscopes and scrub tops on them. They were the Shepherd Hunt version of The Three Stooges Go To the Hospital.

Olivia dragged herself into the Master Bathroom, too tired and queasy to care that Owen was in the bed when she arrived.

Moaning, she announced, "Mom asked me to come in here so she can change my sheets and stuff."

"Climb in, Red," he invited as he patted Amelia's spot on the bed. "We'll be sick together."

"Umph," she exhaled as she fell onto the bed. Owen attempted to cover her up with blankets, but she resisted and pointed out, "I'm super hot. No blankets. Just let me sleep." Her short sentences reminded Owen that Olivia highly preferred to be left alone when she was ill. Olivia intrigued Owen – even when she was little, she was intensely hesitant to be examined by a doctor or her parents. While she had no problem running around the house shirtless (in her younger years), the prospect of even the most basic medical procedure sent her into hiding. Being sick was only one step away from a visit to the doctor and Olivia knew it. Being sick, therefore, was a source of angst.

Lonely from being by himself all day, Owen couldn't remain quiet. "How's your day been?" Owen inquired with interest and concern as he shifted so he was nearly flat on his back.

"Crummy. I was up all night and can't sleep at all," she groaned. "How about you?"

"About the same," he nodded. "More than anything, I'm exhausted. Yesterday was my major barfing and diarrhea day."

"Thanks for sharing, Dad," Olivia laughed. "Sometimes you are such a boy."

Lightly chuckling, Owen inquired, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It just is. You're a boy. You like to talk about pee and poop and farting and barf. Just like my disgusting brothers," she shrugged and shook her head.

Owen stretched his elbow over and nudged his daughter's arm. When she turned slightly and glanced at him in response, he winked. Still peeking his way, Olivia scooted toward him and nudged him with her elbow. She giggled and Owen joined in. He wrapped his arm around her in a light headlock and rubbed her scalp with his fist. Then he stopped and kissed the top of her head before crossing over into annoying her. Pulling her onto his chest and keeping his arm around her, he thought back to when Olivia was little and loved to snuggle.

"Dad?" Livs eeked out quietly.

"Hmmm?" Owen hummed. He was dwelling in peace and joy.

"Cuddling's kinda nice except… well… you really need a shower," she disclosed, slightly embarrassed for him.

Owen managed to sit up and smile, "Oh yeah?" With regret, she bit her bottom lip and nodded. He enveloped her in a big bear hug and teased, "Then how's this, Princess?"

"Dad! Stop it!" she sounded while also laughing and trying to struggle out of his grip.

Amelia peeked around the doorframe and questioned, "What's going on in here, Sickies?"

"Dad's attacking me with his stink!" Olivia called out as he tickled her.

"Owen! That's gross," Amelia sighed. "Let go of her."

"She told me I need a shower," he protested like a little kid trying to get out of trouble.

"You do," Amelia agreed as she folded her arms and lowered her chin. "If you're well enough to harass our daughter, you're well enough to shower."

"But I'm still sick," he whined. Olivia contained her laughter as she listened to his childlike arguments.

Raising her eyebrows and straightening her joined lips, Amelia nodded in the direction of the bathroom.

"Ok… fine," he droned as he slipped out of bed and walked toward the bathroom.

Olivia and Amelia burst into laughter as they took turns imitating his pouting. "But I'm still sick," one said as the other followed with, "Fine." "She said I stink," echoed after, "But I don't wanna."

"I can hear you," Owen called out before stepping into the shower. "Revenge is sweet."

Both Olivia and Amelia rolled their eyes, and Amelia declared, "He's all talk."

"Agreed," Olivia smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Late that afternoon, Ryder was released from the hospital. Julie drove around to the hospital entrance, finding him waiting for her in a wheelchair.

"You get a free ride as a send-off around here," he joked.

"Get in the car, Hunt, or I'll make you run home," she teased.

"Can we stop at the store?" he requested as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Sure," she agreed readily. Glancing over at him, she pointed out, "You might want to stay in the car with those hospital-issued socks and scrubs. Were you naked when you arrived here or what?"

"Just boxers," he shrugged without embarrassment.

"Sexy," she chuckled. As she drove, she encouraged him to make a list of what he wanted her to pick up. He sent a text to Amelia, who added a few items. After a brief pause, she added more items, finally suggesting, _Have her drop you off and pick up my credit card. The list is too long._

"How eager are you to stop at the store for me?" Ryder introduced as he prepared to tell her Amelia needed her to shop every aisle.

"I don't mind," she smirked. "As long as I'm home by six, I'm good. If I'm a minute late, I'm pretty sure I'll have hell to pay."

Ryder noted the time displayed on the car's sound system: 4:50pm. He sent a text to Amelia, _JJ has to be home at 6. She can't get all this and make it home in time._

 _I can call Adam and soften him up,_ Amelia responded with a smiley emoticon.

 _Not wise. She was just released from his jail. Prob not ok to ask for special treatment yet,"_ Ryder shared.

Amelia assured him, _No worries. I'll ask Nolan._

 _Lissa will deeply appreciate that, I'm sure,_ Ryder concluded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Nolan's assistant buzzed through his intercom and announced, "Sir, your mother is calling."

He looked up from his work, made a quick note and responded, "I'll take it. Thank you." The call rang through and he answered it. "Mom, what's going on?"

"I need you to run an errand for me," Amelia started out.

Working a few calculations as he balanced his phone on his shoulder, Nolan reminded her, "I'm at work. Can Liss help?"

"I need groceries," she admitted.

"Ummm… Lissa probably wouldn't want to take the girls on that adventure," Nolan surmised. He surveyed his desk and the projects stacked on his desk. "I was planning to work late tonight."

"Please, Nolan? I'm not 100% yet, Dad's sick, Livie is sick, Ryder's still in the hospital and the Littles… well, they don't drive," she reported with a lighthearted tone.

"That's probably a good thing," Nolan chuckled. He leaned back in his chair and stared out the window, attempting to think up a plan. Feeling conflicted, he considered the projects awaiting him and the fact that his mother, 14 weeks pregnant and barely in her second trimester, needed a hand.

"I really wish I could help, Mom, but I'm under some pretty tight deadlines," he finally concluded, regretting his words. "Maybe Lissa will have a creative idea."

The two finished the call and Amelia sighed. She understood, but wasn't sure how to proceed. She pondered, _Derek's covering my shifts, Mer is helping out in the ER, Lissa's hands are full enough, Ryder really doesn't want me to call Adam. Maggie! Maybe Maggie can help. She doesn't have a life outside the hospital!_

Amelia grabbed her phone and called Maggie's cell. Maggie was in her office hanging up her lab coat and preparing to head home. "Amelia. Hi," she answered.

"Maggie, I need you," Amelia sighed with desperation.

"Why? What's up?" Maggie responded with questions.

Amelia explained the predicament and Maggie readily agreed to help. She jotted down the lengthy list, surprised by the quantities. A little over an hour later, Maggie drove up and knocked on the door. From upstairs, Amelia called down, "Ryder? Door!"

"On it," he promised as he unburied himself from the dogs who were fighting over his lap. Barkley and Bogey followed him to the door, barking to announce the guest.

"Hi Auntie," he smiled as he reached out to hug her. He snapped his fingers firmly and the dogs stopped their barking.

"You made it home," Maggie smiled. "I'm so happy."

"Me, too," Ryder agreed. "So are these nerds," he joked as he motioned toward the dogs.

"Do you suppose they could help carry in groceries?" she proposed.

"Only if you don't want them to make it to the kitchen," he smiled. "Just a sec – I'll rally the help." Walking over to the bottom of the stairs, Ryder hollered, "Littles. Front and center. Shoes on. Aunt Maggie's here and needs some help."

"Does that really work?" Maggie quizzed with intrigue.

"We'll see," he quipped. "Mom's upstairs to reinforce the message, so that'll help."

The kids came bounding down the stairs. Usually well-dressed, clean, and coifed, the Littles resembled the Garbage Pail Kids. Lucas was wearing PJ pants with a juice stain and no shirt. His hair was clumped into curls stiff from dried sweat. Anna had on a tutu and outgrown nightie with cowgirl boots. Her long brown hair was in what could only generously be described as a messy bun. For her part, Ria wore a winter coat zipped to the top. Her leggings had multiple holes and her flip flops rounded out the look. Her long red hair was down but full of tangles and rats' nests.

"My…" Maggie exclaimed slowly, "Thanks for the help, kiddos." They followed her out to the car and then helped her put the groceries away.

Amelia came downstairs and commented, "You three don't help me put groceries away."

"You're not Auntie Maggie, silly," Lucas explained as if the difference made complete sense.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked with compassion.

"Better but crummy. Owen keeps thinking he's better, gets up and then cycles back to vomiting," she explained. Softly, she disclosed, "He's driving me nuts."

Maggie smiled widely as she handed each of the Littles another item to put away. She winced and offered, "Should I stay and run them through the bath? I have time."

"You're my angel from Heaven," Amelia declared as she lifted her arms in the air. "Maggie, that'd be marvelous."

"It's no problem," Maggie assured her.

"No hot dates tonight, huh?" the sister teased.

"No hot dates ever," Maggie laughed.

Amelia raised her eyebrows and showed a sly grin, "What became of Adam?"

"Who?" Maggie questioned with confusion as she turned to look over her shoulder at Amelia while putting groceries in the cabinet.

"The guy… you know," Amelia's eyes widened. "In Ryder's room?"

"Oh," Maggie responded flatly. "Like he'd want to date me. I was such an idiot around him."

"Well, let's just see," Amelia grinned mischievously as she dialed Adam's cell.

"Caldwell," he answered curtly. Hearing him on the other end of the line, Maggie was motioning her distress. Mightily, she attempted to keep Amelia from setting up a date or discussing her with Adam.

"Adam… Amelia Shepherd," Amelia cooed.

"What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you, Amelia?" Adam responded as he finished up the final touches on dinner.

"I'm not sure if you're much of a dater, but…" Amelia began with syrupy charm. "I have a single friend. Every time I think about either one of you, I imagine the two of you together." Maggie's eyes widened beyond their sockets as she shook her head violently.

"My post at the Base keeps me busy," Adam responded cryptically.

"Wouldn't a night on the town be a nice treat? C'mon, Adam, when's the last time you treated yourself to a fancy dinner?" Amelia pressed with charm.

"Are you going to allow me to decline?" he chuckled.

"You know… I wonder if you met my friend. She was one of Ryder's doctors at the hospital," Amelia casually mentioned.

"Oh?" Adam wondered aloud. "I met a young, attractive doctor… Pierce, I think. Pretty sure her name was Dr. Pierce."

"One and the same," Amelia pointed out with a sultry tone.

"What the hell," Adam chirped. "Umm.. sure."

"Wonderful!" Amelia celebrated. She grinned at Maggie, proud to have accomplished her goal. "I'll text you her contact information."

"I'd appreciate that," Adam admitted. "I'll call her."

Amelia ended the call and Maggie leaned toward her, challenging her, "What have you done, Amelia? I can't believe you."

Looking up to the side, Amelia shrugged her shoulders slowly.

"Now he knows I'm the nerd who stood in Ryder's room like an idiot without a plan. He's barely met me and he knows I'm socially awkward," Maggie declared.

"Aaaaannnndddd, he was interested anyway," Amelia pointed out.

"You amaze me," Maggie huffed as she shook her head. "Incorrigible. Rotten to the core. And you don't listen."

"Shall I send your contact info to him then?" Amelia grinned as she prepared to hit the send button.

Running her hand through her hair, Maggie sighed and gave in, "Sure."


	12. Chapter 12 - Encouraged

**Go Baby Grow**

 **Chapter 12 – Encouraged**

 **Monday, April 26** **th**

"Hi, my name is Audrey and I'm an alcoholic," the meeting leader for the day stated as she began to comment on the topic of the day. Everyone greeted Audrey and she read, "From the Twelve Steps and Twelve Traditions: 'But it is from our twisted relations with family, friends, and society at large that many of us have suffered the most. We have been especially stupid and stubborn about them. The primary fact that we fail to recognize is our total inability to form a true partnership with another human being.' Comments?"

The meeting that morning was relatively small. Adam preferred the Monday morning meetings in the cozy church basement. In addition to fewer attendees, the setting by a fireplace was comforting. He knew that AA, even by its name, was anonymous. However, he always held a certain trepidation when attending a meeting. Taking a chance of running into someone from the base concerned him, but the crackling fire helped balance his fear.

Adam spoke up, "I'd like to share." Everyone glanced at him kindly and waited for Adam to continue. He lowered his head and exhaled slowly and loudly. "I'm Adam. I'm an alcoholic," he began. Everyone greeted him before he continued, "The other day, I completely lost it with my daughter. She's a great kid. Eighteen. I was lecturing her, and, honestly, she'd really screwed up. I was unhappy and disappointed. When she responded to me at one point, her tone and attitude were disrespectful. In our home, there's simply no room for that whatsoever. But, looking back, I was way too hard on her…" he paused to collect himself.

Amelia, who was finally feeling better, slid into one of the few empty seats in the circle with an apologetic grin. She sat across from Adam, who did not raise his head and did not see her. Hearing his words as she entered the doorway, Amelia's heart sunk. She considered leaving to prevent Adam from being embarrassed, but someone spotted her and motioned her over.

Adam's hands rested on his knees as he gazed at the floor. "I slapped her across the face. I was so angry with her. But the second my hand made contact, I was furious with myself. I have never struck either of my children in the 20 plus years I've been a parent. After she ran upstairs, I was so temped to go buy a half rack. God, I wanted to drown the memory out as quickly as possible." He paused then added to his sharing, "Twisted relationships, me being stupid and stubborn… today's message rings true."

Audrey gently thanked Adam for sharing and, as per AA protocol, nobody commented. Nudging the others, Audrey asked, "Who else has something to share?"

"Hi, I'm Amelia. I'm an addict," Amelia voiced. Adam's head pulled up quickly as he looked at his friend. Continuing, Amelia disclosed, "Our entire family spent the week at home. One by one, we fell victim to a horrible stomach bug. My baby - who is really the second oldest of six – had to be hospitalized. I was stuck at home and felt like a failure for not being at his side. My husband became impatient with me – he says I baby our second oldest. Honestly, he's right. I do. I'm terrified to see him go to college, and his big move is right around the corner. When my husband reminded me that our son is ready for the next chapter in his life, I flew into a rage and snapped at him. He stepped away calmly, saying something compassionate about how he didn't want me to use up my energy arguing and how we could talk more later. Sometimes I'm blown away by our partnership. The other day, I felt like I was the twisted one, the one who caused all the drama and hysteria. I fell into the trap of believing that I'm the problem in our relationship and he's perfect. Running away, hiding, denial… each option swirled in my mind."

The meeting continued with more sharing and with an announcement encouraging everyone to sign up to lead a future meeting or two.

Afterward, as people milled around and chatted, Adam approached Amelia. "It sounds like we've both had some rough times lately," he began.

"Truth," Amelia grinned before taking a sip of coffee. "How's Julie?"

"She's good. Ungrounded now," Adam nodded. "She's been civil and respectful… but she's been a little cautious around me. I hate that I brought that on."

"Ouch," Amelia sympathized. "I'm sorry you're going through that with her." Adam grinned in silent agreement before Amelia added, "Changing the subject… did you call Maggie Pierce?"

Chuckling with slight embarrassment, Adam confessed, "Not yet."

"Adam…" Amelia sighed with disappointment. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready," Adam admitted reluctantly.

Amelia bit her lower lip and disclosed to her friend, "Years ago, my fiancé died. I was pregnant with our child. Moving on was phenomenally difficult. But I did it… and I'm so thankful I did."

"That's when you met Owen?" Adam followed up.

"Oh, no," Amelia chuckled. "That's when I met James. He asked me to marry him, I panicked and fled to Seattle. Then I broke up with James – I was terrified of commitment and didn't think I could handle motherhood and marriage. Owen…" she smiled, "he was the Chief of Surgery at the hospital. After a healthy dose of flirting, dating, breaking up, dating again…well, here we are, a little over 10 years later."

Adam grinned, "You always have captivating stories that leave me wondering, Amelia."

"If you had a life, you would too," she teased with a wink.

"Don't get me wrong," Adam pointed out. "Dr. Pierce… she's darling. Very attractive. Obviously a gifted doctor."

"She'll say 'yes.'" Amelia assured him.

Adam caught Amelia's eye and wondered aloud, "She seems a little young for an old widower like me."

"Nah," Amelia blew him off.

"I haven't dated since Claire died," he confessed.

"All the more reason to go for it," Amelia pushed. Adam flashed a smile and shook his head in disbelief.

Hoping to clarify his confusion, Adam continued, "When I met her in Ryder's hospital room, she said something about being Ryder's aunt?"

"Yeah," Amelia sighed. "My brother is married to her half-sister."

"Oh," Adam mumbled as he attempted to imagine the family tree and interconnections.

With a flirty tone, Amelia quizzed, "Are you going to call her?"

Glancing down at his feet, Adam attempted to hide his embarrassment. "Yes. I am."

"Great," Amelia celebrated. Adding encouragement, Amelia stated, "And hey… we've all lost it with our kids. Talk to Julie about it, Adam. She is incredibly mature and insightful. Give her room to share and then dare to open up to her. She can handle it." Adam grimaced thoughtfully, not sure if he would follow advice that ran so counter to his parenting style. At the same time, however, he felt as if he heard Claire speaking through Amelia's words.

~~~~~~~~`~~'

That evening, Adam paced in his bedroom. After a few minutes of attempting to determine what he'd say to Maggie, he gave up and forced himself to dial her number. His index finger was shaking as he pressed the numbers, so he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Pierce," Maggie answered with a nonchalant attitude. She failed to check the caller ID, assuming it was someone in the hospital. With her feet on the coffee table in the Attendings' Lounge, she was resting between surgeries.

"Dr. Pierce, Adam Caldwell," Adam introduced himself with a minute quiver in his voice.

She sat up and placed her feet on the floor, garnering the attention of Karev and Bailey. "Yes… hello," she responded.

"I hope I'm calling at a convenient time," he wished aloud as he paced and spoke.

"Now is… wonderful. It's the perfect time. A great time," Maggie babbled. "Fantastic, actually. No problem." Karev glanced at Maggie then looked at Bailey and let out a puff of air. He was unimpressed.

With a chuckle, Adam jumped in with both feet, "I'm calling in the hopes that you might be interested in having dinner with me."

"Sure. Yes," Maggie fumbled again. "Umm… but I'm working tonight until midnight."

"I just ate," Adam stated smoothly and in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right," she stated as she blinked and explained, "My phone… I'm talking with you using my phone, but my calendar is also on my phone."

"Any night between now and next weekend works for me, except Monday. I have a meeting Monday night," Adam detailed.

"Can I call you back? I'll look at my shift schedule here and let you know," she requested.

Feeling defeated and sure she was blowing him off, Adam sat on the bed and warmly responded, "Of course. I'm calling from my cell phone. Is the number showing?"

"Yes, I see it right here," Maggie confirmed. "I'll call you back."

Adam fell onto his bed, positive he had botched his attempt. Line by line, he replayed the conversation in his head, overthinking each word he'd chosen.

To his surprise, Maggie called back three minutes later. He stood, jumping to attention without noticing, and answered, "Dr. Pierce."

"Hi," she hesitated, unsure if she should call him Captain or Adam. She took a chance, "Hi, Adam. I checked my calendar."

"Yes?" he replied, hoping she wouldn't say she was booked every night for the next year.

"My shift ends in the late afternoon on Friday. I could meet you here at the hospital at 5," she offered. "Or there are other evenings available too."

"1700?" he confirmed, having to translate the time into his comfort zone.

"Umm…" _Twelve plus five equals seventeen,_ she processed. "Yes, 1700. In the main lobby? Here at the hospital?"

"I'm truly looking forward to it." Accustomed to having assigned uniforms for each event, he checked, "Coat and tie? Informal? What is your preference?"

 _I've never had anyone discuss dress code for a date. It's kind of cute… maybe a little strange, but in a cute way._ Maggie suggested, "Kind of dressy casual? No blazer, maybe a tie. I'll… I'll plan on a nice dress but nothing too fancy."

"Maggie… I'm counting the hours. 1700 this Friday in the Main Lobby of Grey Sloan," Adam summarized with anxious charm. "I'll be the one waiting for a doctor."

"Me too," Maggie echoed before clarifying, "I mean, me too, I'm counting the hours. Not that I'll be the one waiting for a doctor. I'll be the doctor. I mean, in real life, I _am_ a doctor… umm… Adam. I'll see you then," Maggie smiled widely, horrified yet thankful she stopped before spouting _not pretend like playing doctor_. She pulled the phone from her ear and smiled at it as she pressed the button to end the call.

"What are you smiling about?" Bailey inquired.

"She's got a date," Alex predicted. "Didn't you hear all that ' _I can't wait… giggle giggle. I'll wear a dress…'_ crap? Look at the starry eyes." He took an overly large bite of his sandwich and tried to maintain a sarcastic grin.

"Shut up, Alex," Maggie protested.

Miranda giggled and weighed in with a smile, "Ooooohhhh, do you? Do you have a date?"

"Yes, I do." Maggie pressed her lips together and nodded before adding, "If you'll excuse me, I have a surgery."

As she departed, Karev called out with a laugh, "Remember to focus on the patient. No day dreaming about the hottie while you're in the OR."

Bailey, who was standing and about to the leave the room, hit his head with a rolled up file and huffed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **Wednesday, April 28** **th**

Like most evenings, the conversation at the Caldwell dinner table was scant. Even so, Adam's grin and relaxed presence intrigued Julie. Her intuition cued her curiosity.

"Dad?" Julie inquired.

He finished the bite he was chewing and swallowed it before responding. "Yes, Itsy?"

"You seem… I dunno… _happy_ today," she commented as she searched for the right words. "You're grinning."

Regarding his daughter seriously, Adam's face was blank and expressionless. "I'm not allowed to be happy?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Julie backed off immediately. She looked straight ahead as she placed a bite of food in her mouth.

"I'm not upset by your comment, Julie. Your words struck me as odd, that's all," Adam explained as Julie chewed. As she swallowed the bite, she glanced over and smiled at him.

When she didn't respond verbally, Adam pushed, "I'm not sure I follow why you commented about my demeanor."

Knowing a shoulder shrug would be seen as impolite at the table, Julie took in a deep breath to garner the courage she sought. "You tend to be a more serious, no nonsense type of person, Dad. Seeing your grin… is a welcome sight." Speechless, Adam nodded and continued eating.

 _Does she think I'm an ogre? I'm fun… well, I used to be fun. Sometimes. With Claire. Especially in the early days,_ Adam pondered. _I suppose Julie knows my stern and rigid side better than my lighter side. That's what happens when you're strict with your kids, isn't it? Both the kids certainly know who's boss. They're clear about my expectations of them. If I were all soft and silly, I'm not sure how they'd turn out._

"What are you thinking about?" Julie inquired. The question was seldom asked in the Caldwell house, but tonight seemed different. Besides, asking about thoughts was safer than asking about feelings. She doubted Adam would become angry by her inquiry. If he didn't want to share, he'd respond with a quick 'nothing.'

Having both heard her but not, Adam began, "Hmm? Oh… about parenting."

Julie was fascinated that he answered and the topic riveted her. "Was it hard after Mom died? To be the only parent?"

"It was," Adam nodded without making eye contact. He picked up his water glass and took a hearty drink.

"I felt really guilty about that those first few years," Julie mentioned before stuffing a forkful of food in her mouth.

Uncharacteristically, Adam leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table. Softly, perhaps more tenderly than Julie had ever experienced, he stated, "Really?"

"I was the one who was the kid… the one who needed a parent. If it hadn't been for me, you could have deployed, explored your options, or gone on to follow your dreams," Julie shrugged unconsciously. "I used to wonder if you'd decide to deploy and give me up for adoption." She giggled uncomfortably at her confession.

"Julie. First, watch the shoulders, Miss. Second," he sighed. "I wish you'd said something to me then."

"You were… well, whatever," Julie grinned before standing. "Can I clear your plate for you?"

"Thank you," he offered. As she stepped from the dining room to the kitchen, he said, "Stop, Julie. What were you going to say? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It's no big deal, Dad. I was rambling," she attempted to convince him as she proceeded to the kitchen. She hoped he'd forget about his unanswered question because she had no idea how she'd convey how scared she was of her Father the Stranger in those first months after Claire's death. When he became a widower, Adam went from firm, quiet, and absent to strict, brooding and withdrawn. At eleven, Julie couldn't make sense of his profound grief nor his seemingly endless drinking.

From the kitchen, she called out, "There's cookies. Want a couple with milk?"

"Sure," Adam responded as he steepled his fingers. _Why didn't she tell me? What was I? She said, 'You were…' and stopped. What was that about?_

She came back out with two glasses of milk and two cookies. Setting both cookies in front of him, she settled onto the edge of her chair and sipped her milk.

"Where are your cookies?" Adam wondered aloud.

"No sugar. Preparing for Plebe Summer," she explained.

With a nod, Adam dipped a cookie into the milk and praised, "Good for you. How's your running?"

"7:30 mile, 30 pushups, 2 pull ups," she shared, hoping he wouldn't notice she'd left out crunches.

"Crunches?" he inquired.

 _Damn_. "I need to work on them, Sir," she said. Adding the 'Sir,' she hoped would soften his reaction.

"Give me a number," he stated.

"Around 40ish," she admitted.

"Give me a real number," he stressed.

"38," she confessed.

"You know that won't pass muster at school, right?" he clarified.

"Yes, Sir," she answered as she looked down at her lap.

Adam stood up and wiped off his face. "We'll let dinner settle for an hour before we head to the park."

"Yes, Sir," she stated respectfully as she finished her milk. Knowing better, Julie said nothing about the volume of homework she was planning to do that night. Having spent the afternoon with Ryder, she couldn't claim that she had too much on her plate. If she mentioned that working out would mean her homework would not be completed, he'd solve that challenge the Adam-way: restriction. She could hear his voice in her head, _If you can't manage your time effectively, I'll manage it for you._

"If Ryder wants to join us, he can," Adam offered as he left the room.

Julie called Ryder and spoke to him as she cleaned the kitchen. She wasn't sure if he was ready to resume full workouts. To her surprise, Ryder shared that he and Owen had run together the day before. Owen advised that Ryder could try to return to his regular routine as long as he promised to stay hydrated and to stop if any concerns arose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Riding his motorcycle to the park in the evening air gave Ryder a sense of freedom. He parked his bike after spotting Julie and Adam. As he stowed his helmet and coat, he waved and then walked toward Julie and Adam. They were stretching and he could tell Adam was advising or instructing Julie.

With a welcoming grin, Adam called out, "Ryder! Ready to wear yourself out?"

"Yes, Sir," Ryder smiled as he joined them and began stretching out.

"Give me your pre-illness numbers, Hunt," Adam ordered casually.

"Before getting sick? 6:29 mile, 80 pushups, 89 crunches, 10 pull ups," Ryder recited.

"You're close to some max numbers. Well done," Adam affirmed.

"Should I push myself further over the max on pushups and crunches or work on the pull ups and run time?" Ryder asked the experienced officer.

"Don't worry about exceeding the maximums. If you arrive and hit all the maxes, the detailers will hone in on you. Don't draw attention to yourself," Adam advised. He turned to Julie and announced, "Itsy, crunches. Go as fast as you can, and don't stop until you reach 50. Ryder, do you know about up downs?"

"No, Sir," Ryder responded.

"Watch," Adam stated. He bent down and placed his hands on the ground at either side. His chest rested on his upper legs. In a blink, he slid his legs back, did a push up, returned to the position, then stood. "C'mon. Join in." Ryder fumbled his first few attempts, but kept trying. When Adam checked, he saw that Ryder's chest and upper legs weren't meeting. His form was too loose.

"Watch your form, Hunt. Tighten it up or we'll add claps to each push up. Julia, what's your number?" Adam challenged.

Breathlessly, she shared, "42."

"Faster!" he urged his daughter. She completed the last eight rapidly, then fell onto her back to catch her breath.

"Hunt, freeze. Right there," Adam ordered as Ryder stretched his legs back. "Hold your position." Slipping the top of his shoe onto Ryder's stomach, Adam pulled up and Ryder did likewise. "There's your weak spot. Now stay in position and watch me." Adam bent down, threw his legs back while maintaining a perfect form, did a push up with a clap and ended up standing. Ryder held his weight in the up position of a push up even though his arms began to shake.

"Now stand," Adam ordered, expecting him to bring his knees forward and stand. Ryder complied and Adam frowned. He positioned himself sideways in front of Ryder. "Let's do it together," Adam encouraged. "No clap necessary. I was showing off."

As Ryder bent down, he chuckled and tried to work on his form. The two men went through five rotations before Adam stopped him and frowned. "It's your gut – try to keep it firm and locked. We'll try again in a few. Julia, jump up."

The three ran to a pull up bar and Adam called out, "Itsy, show me what you've got." Pushing her toward the bar, he hollered, "Move! Use those arms." She pulled up twice fairly quickly then hung as she attempted a third. "Come on. Do it!" She shook her head. Adam roared. "Two more. Let's go." She managed one and then let her grasp go. Adam beamed with pride and slapped her back, "Exactly, Julie. Good work. Step by step."

Ryder jumped up and began his pull ups without Adam's prompting. Adam called out, "Ten isn't what you can do. It's your _minimum_. Don't be a pansy ass, Hunt." Ryder managed thirteen and shared a high five with Adam when he touched the ground.

"Let's run. I'm setting the pace," Adam declared. Julie was being pushed but Ryder was managing well. They ran two miles, and all three were dripping with sweat as the sun began to fall closer and closer to the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13 - Time to Charm

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 13 – Time to Charm

 **Friday, April 30** **th**

One of the benefits of being eighteen and a legal adult was that Ryder could write his own excuses for school. Much to Ms. Tottingham's dismay, Ryder wrote and signed notes excusing himself on the counter of the attendance office. To say he was reveling in his newfound freedom was an understatement.

On Thursday, Ryder excused himself from 5th period and headed across town to Julie's school. As she sat in the cafeteria with a group of friends, Julie and other girls laughed as another girl dramatically described the horrors of her weekend date. The guys nearby rolled their eyes in disbelief, hollering out commentary disputing the tale. With a uniform different than the ones worn by the students at Julie's school and carrying a bouquet of flowers, Ryder stood out. Rather than shrink as students honed in on him, he relished the attention as he searched the crowd for Julie.

"Oh…my…what's your name, handsome boy?" one of Julie's friends questioned rhetorically with flirty intrigue.

Another friend commented to her girlfriends, "Well, hi there, Hottie. I don't even need to know your name."

A third sighed, "Oh… prayers do come true. Holy Handsome Prep School Boy."

Focusing on her cuticles and slouching, Julie commented with indifference, "What are you three cooing about?"

"Not _what_ ," the first friend said. She nudged Julie's elbow and emphasized with euphoria, " _Who…_ Look. At. Him. _"_

Julie's hair was in the process of falling out of its messy bun, and she reluctantly followed her friend's subtle forehead point. At the same moment, Ryder spotted her. He stood up a bit taller and flashed his winning smile as he walked across the room toward Julie.

"Ohmigod! He's coming over here," one friend stated excitedly as she tried to fix her hair with her fingers.

"No way," said another friend anxiously as she licked her teeth hoping to remove any stray bits of lunch from her smile.

"Oh pleeeeeaaaasssseee," Julie groaned. "That's Ryder."

"Ryder? Like, you mean, BFF Ryder that you've told us about?" one attempted to clarify.

"And you've been hiding him from us all year? How dare you, JJ," another teased with mock anger as she used Julie's school nickname that had stuck with her since 7th grade.

Julie rolled her eyes as she glanced at Ryder with an unimpressed smirk. He stopped across the table from Julie and flirted briefly with the gaggle surrounding her.

"Ladies," Ryder philandered. He slipped a few flowers out of the bouquet and handed one to each of Julie's friends. Their eyes widened with wonder and infatuation, but Julie folded her arms and tilted her head away.

Sounding like an impatient mother or teacher, Julie voiced, "Ryder, what are you doing here?"

"I need a moment of your time," he stated professionally. "Can I steal her away from you?" he coyly requested as his captivating green eyes wandered from one of Julie's friends to the other.

All of them tripped over their words and clumsily mumbled some form of 'yes.' Noticing all eyes were on her, Julie stood and tried to subtly gaze around the cafeteria.

"Follow me," she instructed as she grabbed his hand. Before Ryder turned toward her, he winked at one particularly beautiful girl and raised his eyebrows.

As he walked, one of Julie's friends stretched to acquire a better view. She commented, "He looks as wonderful going as he did coming."

"Did you see that he winked at me?" another asked as she stood to watch him as long as possible.

"He did not," the third argued. "He winked at _me._ "

"Oh you wish," one of the guys at the next table scoffed. The guys started mocking the girls, cooing, "He winked at me!" and "He's so cute."

In a deserted hallway, Julie gritted her teeth and grumbled with mild frustration, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you flowers," Ryder grinned widely.

"I see that. Thanks," she responded flatly as she snatched what remained of the bouquet out of his hand. "Now what can I do for you, Mr. Hunt?"

"Why are you so tense, JJ?" Ryder teased as he used the nickname he'd overheard moments before.

"Because if I get caught in this hallway, I'll be busted. And if I'm busted, Father Dearest will be contacted," Julie stressed. "Really, Ry, I can get in huge trouble for being back here alone with a boy."

"Shall we make it worthwhile, then?" he chuckled and winked.

Exhaling with a grumpy expression on her face, Julie declared, "I'm going back in the cafeteria. You're not funny right now, Ry."

"You are wayyyyyy to uptight, JJ," Ryder smiled. He would not relent.

Widening her eyes impatiently, she honed in on his face and begged, "Ryder, please. Do you need something? The longer we're back here, the more likely I'll be caught." Her pleading eyes communicated her desperation, and Ryder realized he needed to stop teasing.

Whispering, he leaned against a locker and sighed, "Two… no three things."

"Ok," she shifted on her feet impatiently.

"First, the flowers. Check," he praised himself. "Second, a burner phone." He reached into his pocket and handed it to her. "Check. Next time Captain Consequences takes away your phone, you'll have a backup. I already programmed my number in it."

"Thanks," she smiled gently with appreciation. "And third?"

"You're going to think I'm kidding, but I'm not," he declared.

"What?" she smiled with interest.

"I'm really being serious. Do you believe me?" he inquired.

The change in his eyes from Casanova to the rare sight of vulnerable Ryder convinced her. She nodded and grinned in anticipation.

Looking down at his shoes uncomfortably, Ryder became antsy. He glanced up at her, then back to the floor. As he avoided eye contact, he began, "Well… umm…"

Julie bent down so she could see his eyes. Softly, she asked, "What is it?"

"Will you go to my prom? As… well… with me? As my date? But like as a friend date… I won't try to make any moves or anything inappropriate," Ryder sputtered.

"Yes," she responded quickly with a wide smile. "If you'll come to my prom as my friend date."

With an ear-to-ear smile, Ryder beamed, "Deal. I'd love that."

Julie blinked and urged, "Now get outta here before you get me killed."

"Wait! When's your prom? Don't you need to know the date of my prom, too?" he chuckled.

She smiled, "We'll make it work. I promise. Go!"

Quickly, he pecked her on the cheek and giggled like a little kid, "You've made my day." He turned and ran toward the closest exit, glancing over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner. Julie re-entered the cafeteria, hearing a teacher's high heels clicking in the hallway as she closed the door. She held her cheek and tried not to swoon. _A friend date. That's all. Friends,_ she reminded herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After school, Julie rushed home to ask Adam about the two proms. She was fairly certain he would approve, since she was attending with a friend he knew. Even so, she was antsy.

"Dad?" Julie called out when she came through the front door.

"Upstairs, Itsy Kit," Adam hollered back.

Julie walked into Adam's room and found him in front of the bathroom mirror fussing with his hair. He was wearing his summer whites, which she assumed he'd worn to the base earlier that day. With a giggle, she inquired, "What are you doing, Dad?" As she stood next to him, she was surprised to catch the scent of cologne.

"I… I have… a thing. I have a thing tonight," Adam sputtered.

Pulling her face to the side and looking into the mirror out of the corner of her eye, Julie lengthened her next word, "Ddddaaaaadddd." She smiled and nudged her shoulder against his, "What's going on? You don't primp for meetings at the Base."

"I didn't say my thing was at the Base, Julia," he attempted to sound firm.

With a sigh, Julie insisted, "Here. Turn around." He complied and she studied his hair. "I'll be right back. Sit tight."

Adam didn't even notice he dutifully leaned on the counter. He interlaced his fingers and twiddled his thumbs forward and backward while he waited for Julie to return.

Breezing in with hair products in hand, Julie walked right up to her dad and ran her fingers in his hairline.

"What are you doing?" Adam quizzed with concern. "Don't put that crap in my hair."

Spraying some gel and scrunching his hair, Julie dismissed him and advised, "Sit still. I'm making you cute for your _thing_."

"I don't need crap in my hair for my _thing,_ " he insisted.

"Shhhhhh," she responded as her eyes focused on his hair. Julie grabbed the hairspray and sprayed his hair. Adam coughed.

"Waaahhh," Julie giggled. "Turn around and look. You'll be grateful."

"Wow," he responded. She'd arranged subtle waves in his now-gelled hair and slightly raised the hair at his hairline. "I look younger."

"No, Dad, you look styled instead of like you have a standard military haircut," she observed.

Narrowing his eyes, Adam questioned with a half-grin, "Why are you doing this?"

With a flat, matter-of-fact tone, Julie informed him, "Because you're a horrible actor, and I'm fairly certain that your _thing_ is a date."

"Crap," he sighed. "I probably should have sat down and talked to you about this first."

"Why?" Julie scoffed.

"It's my first date since your mom died. What's that like for you?" he asked with concern.

"Dad…" Julie shook her head with pursed lips that held back laughter. "This is a good thing. I'm happy for you."

"Really?" he sought to confirm.

"C'mon, let's figure out what you're going to wear," Julie pulled him along as she headed to his closet.

"I'm already dressed," he protested.

"Uh… no, Dad. You're not wearing a Navy uniform on a date," Julie laughed. "Is your date in the Navy?"

"No," he responded.

"Then no Summer Whites, Dad," Julie shook her head. She thumbed through his clothes, nearly all of which were military issue. The clothes were organized from dark to light. Each hanger held clothing that did not touch the clothing on either side of it. "Do you have _anything_ non-Navy?" she pled.

Adam stepped to the hangers and pulled out two long sleeved shirts. One was burgundy and the other was navy blue. Proudly, he held them out and smirked.

"Really? We have two choices? What about ties?" Julie pressed.

"Maybe back in that box in the corner," Adam shrugged. "Or I have my black ties from dress uniforms."

"Do you have black slacks that don't have a gold line down the seam?" she questioned.

With a sarcastic grin, he informed her, "Yes. I have black slacks both with and without gold ribbons, dear. Khaki slacks, white slacks, navy slacks. A wide variety of four colors awaits you, Coco Chanel."

"Black. Black slacks, burgundy shirt, black tie," Julie declared.

"The shirt needs to be ironed," Adam commented flatly.

"It does not. There are no wrinkles in it," Julie argued.

"The edges aren't sharp," he observed.

"Riiiiiiiiight. They shouldn't be," Julie emphasized. "Work with me, Dad. C'mon. Now throw these on and come downstairs. What time is your date?"

"1700," he shared.

"You have just under an hour. I'll see you downstairs," Julie explained.

After Julie stepped out, Adam undressed, tended his uniform, and put on the burgundy shirt. With shaking hands, Adam tied his black silk tie. He slid a black belt, US Navy issue, into the slack's loops and slipped on his black dress shoes.

While Adam was dressing, Julie sent a text to Ryder that read, _OMG Adam has a DATE tonight._

 _NFW,_ Ryder responded immediately.

 _Right?_ She typed.

 _Is he wearing dress blues or summer whites?_ Ryder joked, half-worried she'd respond with one of the choices as an answer.

 _Ha! Black slacks, shoes, tie and burgundy shirt. All the black is Navy issue, but wouldn't let him use the blacks with the gold ribbon ;-)_

Ryder roared as he typed, _You're good to him. He owes you._

 _Here he comes. More later,_ she signed off.

With her hands in front of her shoulders, Julie exclaimed, "You look great!"

Shaking his head, Adam commented, "Something's not right."

"You're fine, Dad," Julie insisted.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Honest," she smiled. "Now, before you leave, can we talk?"

"I suppose," he responded with slight hesitation. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water. Reentering the Living room, he sat next to his daughter and inquired, "What's up, Its?"

"Promise you won't freak out," she began.

"No way. I have no idea what you're about to say," he stared blankly.

"Ryder asked me to his prom today. Just as friends, not a date-date," she disclosed and explained quickly.

"Hmm," Adam glanced at the ceiling as his hand clasped his chin.

"And I kind of asked him to mine," she confessed.

"Really?" he questioned with a lowered chin and raised eyebrows.

"Just a friend-date. Honest. No boyfriend-girlfriend stuff," she explained again.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Umm… yes," she admitted with an endearing yet hesitant grin.

"You two will have a great time. What do you need to make this happen?" Adam agreed readily.

Julie, shocked, sputtered, "A dress, shoes, maybe money for my hair and stuff like that. I dunno. I've never been to a prom."

"Why would you buy hair?" he inquired, yanking her chain. He knew full well what she had meant.

"To have my hair done… you know, styled like a girl instead of like a Navy brat," she laughed.

Adam smiled and looked at his daughter wistfully, "Your mom would've known exactly what to do. I have no idea."

"It's ok. Maybe Lissa or Dr. Shepherd can help me," she proposed.

"I'll admit it, I'm ok with skipping the dress shopping," he chuckled. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Well…"

"What?" Julie wondered aloud, hoping he wasn't being stood up.

"My date," he stated proudly. He read the text aloud, " _Looking forward to seeing you soon."_ She already likes me," he chuckled.

"Write back something flirty _,_ " Julie urged.

With disbelief, Adam repeated, "Flirty?"

"You know, something cute and funny," Julie counseled.

Pretending to type, he stated, "I anticipate reporting on time, Ma'am."

"NO!" Julie exclaimed.

"I was joking, Itzy," Adam shook his head. He searched his brain for witty words, and admitted to himself that he was woefully out of practice when it came to flirting. He proposed, " _1700 can't come soon enough_?"

"Nerdy, Dad. Besides, no military time. It's stodgy," Julie weighed in. "How about: _I'm sure you'll be easy to spot – you'll be the most beautiful one in the crowd'_?"

Adam deadpanned, "Julia Claire Caldwell… _that_ is nerdy… and a little desperate." He thought up a message and hit send before giving Julie an opportunity to veto his choice.

"Oh no…" she groaned with trepidation. "What did you write?"

" _The sentiment is mutual. I've been watching the clock all day waiting for 5pm,"_ he reported.

Nodding, Julie affirmed, "That's perfect, Dad. Very fetching and very you. Watching the clock… ha ha, yes. You do that. Very sweet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'


	14. Chapter 14 - I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 14 - I Wanna Hold Your Hand

 **Friday, April 30, 2016**

Adam arrived at the hospital and surveyed the Main Lobby. Unable to spot Maggie, he sat down in a chair near the door and kept his eyes focused on the entrances and exits. Checking his watch, he confirmed he was ten minutes early. _Early is on time. On time is late,_ he thought as he internally recited a Navy phrase.

Owen stopped at the Main Desk and advised the receptionist about some announcements and pages that needed to be made. He was wearing scrubs, an OR scrub robe, and his scrub cap. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adam and smiled. After holding up a finger to indicate he'd be over momentarily, Owen concluded with the receptionist.

With a wide grin, Owen approached Adam with a celebratory tone, "Tonight's the night, huh?"

"We'll see," Adam chuckled.

"She's great. You two will have fun," Owen assured his friend. "Ryder told me today that he and Julie are friending to the prom. That's what he called it: friending."

"So I've heard," Adam nodded. "I can't wait to see my little girl in a formal." Adam's hands anxiously tapped on the arm of the chair and his leg bounced up and down.

Owen decided to say something about the non-verbals. "A little apprehensive?"

Inhaling, Adam admitted, "First date in seven years. Since Claire died."

"I remember that feeling as I faced dating after my divorce," Owen related.

"Divorce?" Adam wondered aloud.

"Years and years ago. My first wife and I were married briefly. She didn't want children…" Owen trailed off. With an embarrassed scoff, he added, "Obviously, I did."

"Hello," Maggie sang as she approached the two men. Her hair was pulled back into a coifed pony tail, and her ears held small pearl stud earrings. Coincidentally, she wore a burgundy dress with black shoes. "You'd think we called one another to make sure we matched," she joked lightly.

"You look beautiful," Adam offered as he stood.

"You two have a nice time," Owen stated as he smirked and made a quick exit. As he headed up the main stairs, he spotted Meredith, Amelia, and Karev spying.

"Yeah, that's the guy I told you about, Mer," Karev confirmed.

"He's handsome," Meredith commented. "Think she'll get lucky?"

"They both need to," Amelia quipped.

Adam formally offered Maggie his arm. She smiled softly and wrapped her hand around his bent lower arm. As the exited, she looked back and raised her shoulders with a silly grin. Mer and Amelia waved with giggles as Karev rolled his eyes and groaned.

At the car, Adam opened the passenger door for his date and Maggie was surprised but impressed. After walking around and situating himself in the drivers' seat, Adam shared, "I took the liberty of making reservations at Gusto's, but if that doesn't sound appetizing, I can cancel. I should have mentioned it to you sooner."

"Gusto's is fantastic," Maggie eagerly reassured him. "Great place."

"We're running a bit early," he commented with slight angst. "I can take a scenic route, I suppose… unless you have another idea."

"Oh… umm… I don't know Seattle especially well. Driving sounds great. How long have you lived here?" she questioned with a basic first date inquiry.

"About seven years. Moved here from DC," he offered.

"That's quite a shift. What brought you out here?" she inquired.

"Uhh… a change in posts. I'm at the Naval Base in Bremerton now – land based post. Before that, I was deployed on submarines," he described, trying mightily to avoid Navy-speak. "How about you? What brought you to Seattle?"

"That's a strange story," Maggie began with an internal wince. "I came looking for my birth mother. She'd been a resident at Grey Sloan years ago then returned later and spent most of her career here."

"Interesting. She was a doctor, then?" Adam clarified.

"A surgeon. One of the most accomplished female surgeons ever. She was a talented woman," Maggie described.

"She's gone now?" Adam reflected based on what he'd heard.

"Yes, actually a few years before I came looking for her. But I met my half-sister, Meredith, and my birth father. Next I knew, I was settled here and ended up staying," she disclosed.

"A welcome surprise, I'd guess – meeting other family," Adam pondered aloud. "I'm an only child. I can only imagine discovering I had a sibling I never knew about."

"That's basically what occurred. I had no idea about the identity of my birth father – ironically, I ended up asking him if he'd known my mother and ended up discovering he was part of the equation. Richard Webber. He's a surgeon at the hospital, too," Maggie detailed.

"Richard! I've known Richard since I moved here. He's been a great friend," Adam commented with happy surprise.

"Weird, huh?" Maggie commentated as much to Adam as to herself. "You know my bio-dad."

"It's a small world sometimes," Adam grinned. His tone felt a touch fatherly to Maggie but she decided she was only imagining it.

The two made small talk, chit chatting about college and other schooling. Maggie asked about Julie and found out Adam also had a son seven years older. She tried to do the math in her head as she decided what to order. Making an excuse for her lengthy study of the menu, she chuckled, "I'm indecisive tonight, I guess."

"Take your time. I'm in no hurry," Adam assured her as he gazed at her with interest before returning to his menu. After another minute or two, he awkwardly offered, "Wine? Cocktail?"

"I've been running non-stop today. I should re-hydrate first," she grinned. "Is that weird?"

"Not at all," Adam responded as he called the waiter over and ordered a Perrier and a club soda as well as a small milk with his dinner. He respectfully and somewhat formally advised the waiter that they'd need more time before ordering.

 _Milk? That's kind of cute,_ she considered privately. "You have lovely manners," Maggie observed. Adam smirked in response. She regretted stating it aloud as soon as she said it. Then she bashed herself for second guessing every word and action.

 _Let's see. He finished school at 22 then married. Did he say when the first kid was born? I know it wasn't until after school. Hmm… if he married at 24 and she became pregnant right away, he was maybe 25 when he became a dad. The oldest is seven years older than the 18-year-old daughter, so he's 25 which means if Adam was in his mid-twenties when he became a Dad, he's… 50?! He looks like he's in his early 40s. 50?! I'm on a date with a 50-year-old man._

"Can I help you decide?" Adam offered after another five minutes.

Maggie had completely forgotten to look at the menu as she added in her head. "Sure," she smiled with relief. That would be great. I like orally processing." _Oh God, did that sound like an innuendo. Maybe I should clarify that's not what I meant. No… because if I clarify, he'll think I think his mind is in the gutter… still, if I don't say anything, he might think my mind is in the gutter._

Graciously, Adam suggested, "Are you a seafood lover? The Ginger Glazed Mahi Mahi sounds intriguing. Or there's the Lamb Salad with Fregola."

"What are you ordering?" Maggie asked.

"The Pappardelle with Sea Urchin and Cauliflower," he smirked.

"I'll stick with another option then," Maggie commented, trying to hide her disgust at his choice. "The Lamb sounds enticing."

"Shall I order for you or is that out of line?" Adam checked, completely unsure of current protocol.

"Please," Maggie smiled as she tapped her feet under the table and attempted to come up with conversation topics. Adam was attractive and well-mannered, but she was having trouble letting go of the fatherly small world comment… and his age… or estimated age… and that he knew Richard.

The waiter stopped by and Adam ordered impeccably from memory. Once the waiter stepped away, Adam continued to elicit conversation with apparent ease. "So, Maggie from Boston who is a wunderkind and made it through med school at a young age… what would you do for a living if you weren't a doctor?"

She gave him credit. Considering the order and now his summary of all things Maggie, she thought, _He has a good memory for a guy in his 50s._ His question was creative and intriguing. "It's hard to say. A researcher of some sort, I suppose. Is that too close to a doctor?"

"It's your imaginary career," Adam shrugged playfully. "You decide."

With a chuckle, Maggie turned the question around. Adam answered thoughtfully, "I come from a strong Navy tradition. The idea of _not_ being in the Navy is challenging."

"You came up with the question, not me," Maggie teased.

Adam held a gaze before responding, "A coach."

"A coach?" she tested. "Any particular sport?"

"Lacrosse, soccer, swimming… maybe football," Adam listed as he thought aloud.

The entrees arrived and were delectable. Without thinking twice, Maggie requested a bite of Adam's entrée.

"It's spicy," he warned.

"I'm feeling brave," Maggie joked. Her fork hovered over his plate as she confirmed, "May I?"

"Absolutely," Adam motioned toward his plate with his hand. Her girlish charm intrigued him. Claire was the furthest person from his mind.

She took a bite and hummed with pleasure as she chewed, then blinked repeatedly and grabbed her water.

"Wait… that won't help," Adam advised. He handed her his milk.

Drinking it completely, Maggie commented, "That helped tremendously. How'd you know that?"

Claire had taught him that trick, but he didn't want to bring her up. Instead, he played forgetful, "I learned it somewhere along the line… I don't recall. But I never forget that it works."

"Do you want to try my lamb?" Maggie offered.

"No, thank you," Adam responded. The idea of eating off someone else's plate was beyond his comfort zone. Maggie was endearing when she did it, but he didn't want to do likewise.

Adam reached his hand across the table, hoping she'd catch his hint. She saw it and placed her hand in his. His grip was firm but not too tight and his hands were surprisingly soft. Tempted, she wished she could bring his hand up to her cheek.

"I'm enjoying our time together," Adam shared honestly.

"Me too," Maggie said softly.

With an embarrassed chuckle, Adam admitted, "I have nothing planned after dinner, but I'd hate for our evening to end so early. I don't drink, so a bar seems to be an odd option. Any ideas?"

Joking, Maggie put forth, "Don't the teenagers of Seattle have some sort of make out spot?" She forced a laugh, regretting her joke.

"I'm not sure," Adam grinned, once again finding her endearing.

"It was a joke. I'm obviously pretty bad at telling jokes," she confessed with embarrassment. Shrugging, Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I'd invite you to my home, but that probably sounds wholly inappropriate," Adam mused. He was thinking aloud far more than hinting at anything.

"I have roommates. Believe me, my place isn't a promising option," she laughed.

The waiter stopped by with a dessert cart, but both Maggie and Adam declined.

"Maybe we could stop for ice cream," she proposed quietly once the waiter was out of range.

With a playful grin, he responded, "I'd like that."

Maggie excused herself to the restroom so she could hide around the corner and call Amelia. To her surprise, Adam stood when she stood.

Amelia and Owen were on the sofa talking and snuggling when the phone rang. "Talk to me, Maggie," Amelia ordered jovially.

"Amelia…" she drew out her sister's name. "I kind of like him."

"That's a good thing," Amelia celebrated. "Now go get laid."

Maggie heard Owen gently admonish his wife as she replied, "We're going for ice cream."

"Cute," Amelia weighed in. "I guess."

"What else are we going to do?" Maggie threw out with angst.

"Go back to his place," Amelia urged.

"Doesn't he have a kid at home?" Maggie asked with concern.

"The kid's over at Nolan's babysitting. I could…" Amelia began.

Owen interrupted, "Stay out of the details, Mia."

She waved him off and finished her sentence, "I could call Lissa and have her call Adam. Liss could ask if Julie could spend the night since they'll be out late."

"I'm not sure if I want you to do that or not," Maggie honestly shared.

"Then it's done. I'm on it," Amelia declared before ending the call.

She returned to the table with a grin as Adam was settling the tab. He stood and led her toward the coat check by unconsciously placing his hand on the small of her back. Her spine tingled at the sensation of his touch.

As he handed the claim check to the person at the counter, he inquired, "You had a coat, didn't you?"

She quipped, "No. I didn't think the ratty raincoat I had at the hospital was first-date-worthy."

"Then you'll have to allow me to loan you mine," he gently asserted as he placed his Navy-issue pea coat over her shoulders.

From the restaurant, Adam drove to an ice cream shop near a dock. Together, they strolled along the water and licked their ice cream cones. Chatting and laughing, the chemistry seemed to be creating sparks.

Adam stopped walking at one point as he held her hand. He studied Maggie and asked, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Maggie smiled widely, warmed by his impeccable manners.

One kiss led to two which led to three and then to more. His strong arms were wrapped around her petite body and she relaxed into his grip. His phone, in his coat pocket, was vibrating.

"You're vibrating," Maggie commented.

Worried it was a way of calling out his arousal, he hesitated as he sputtered, "Oh… I'm… I'm sorry."

"Your phone," she smiled as she reached into his coat pocket. "Your phone is vibrating."

"Right, Yes," Adam replied seriously as he grasped his phone and read a text from Lissa requesting that Julie stay the night since she and Nolan were delayed and would arrive home later than anticipated. "I deeply apologize. I need to return this call."

"That's no problem," Maggie assured him.

Adam led her to a bench and placed his arm around Maggie as they sat down. He called Lissa's cell to learn further details. After greeting one another, Adam inquired, "I suppose that will work. Julie's there alone with your girls?"

Maggie could hear Lissa through Adam's phone, "Ryder and Olivia are over helping. Now that the babies have been down awhile, I'm guessing they'll head next door."

"In that case, I'm comfortable with the change. Even though it's Ryder, I'm not particularly comfortable with the two of them in the house alone," Adam emphasized.

"Me either, Adam. No worries," Lissa assured him. "I'll let Julie know the plan."

"Please," Adam requested. "Thank you, Lissa."

"Absolutely," Lissa responded. "Thanks for your flexibility, Adam."

"Everything all right?" Maggie asked Adam as he ended the call.

"Yes. My daughter is babysitting tonight. It ends up she's staying overnight," Adam commented flatly. He turned toward Maggie and rubbed his nose on hers. Within seconds, they were once again kissing.

"It's getting cold," he whispered.

"Yeah," Maggie sighed dreamily.

"My home isn't far from here," he shared. "Unless you'd rather I take you back to your car or to your home."

"I'd love to see where you live," she smiled, shocked with the words that came out of her mouth as the chiseled Naval Officer stole her giddy heart.

Insisting that she not come over without having her car at her disposal, Adam stopped at the hospital and Maggie followed him home. As they walked toward the front door, Adam wrapped an arm around his date and unlocked the door. He led her inside and casually motioned his arm, "This is home."

"It's lovely," Maggie admired as she scanned the rooms she could see, the décor, and the furnishings.

"Something to drink?" he offered.

"I'm good," she sighed as she leaned onto the back of the couch and stretched out her arms and kicked off her shoes.

Promising to be right back, Adam fetched a glass of water from the kitchen. He ran up the back stairs to check his bedroom, just in case they ended up upstairs. His Navy ways ensured that no clothes were strewn on the floor. The only item out of place was a towel he'd forgotten to hang on the rack in the adjoining bathroom. He took the towel to his hamper, slipped off his shoes, and hung his tie in the closet.

Within a few minutes, he came down the front stairs with the water in hand.

"Didn't you leave that way?" Maggie mentioned with slight confusion as she looked away from the framed family pictures on the mantel.

"I slipped up the back stairs and returned via the front ones," he chuckled. "Sorry for the trick."

"I like tricks. Not a problem," Maggie teased, not even sure what her quip meant or what she intended for it to mean.

Within minutes, their lips were once again locked together. Before Adam dared to touch Maggie's skin, she slid her hands under his shirt and felt each sculpted muscle on his back. With a flirty grin, she pulled away and unbuttoned his shirt. He watched her face as she focused on each button, opening him up further. Adam's shirt hit the ground, but he still didn't make any motions to remove her clothes.

Maggie kissed his broad, muscular chest and torso and Adam became more intensely aroused with each touch of her lips on his skin.

Pausing, Maggie loosened the belt to her dress then turned and asked him to unzip it.

"Are you sure about all this?" Adam queried.

Throwing herself back onto his chest as she slid out of her dress, she whispered, "I am if you are."

He scooped her up, leaving her dress and his shirt on the antique rug that was spread on the living room floor. With his slacks, her bra, and her panties remaining, the two made their way to Adam's bed, somehow managing to move and kiss simultaneously. Soon the few pieces of clothing that made their way to the upper floor were strewn on the carpet.

"Birth control… I hadn't intended for our night to end this way," Adam explained.

"I'm on the pill," she shared as she grabbed his head and pulled it tightly to hers. With reckless abandon, the two lost themselves in the embrace of the other and found their bodies tumbling and rolling into various positions. Instinctively, as if they'd been together for years, each anticipated the other's desires and next movements. Bliss would be the word they'd use later to describe their connection.

The night involved minimal sleep – only enough to recharge between love making. At 4:00 am, after making eggs and pancakes together and eating a very early breakfast interrupted by multiple kisses, they returned to bed and fell asleep intertwined.


	15. Chapter 15 - All Sorts of Babes

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 15 – All Sorts of Babes

 _ **Earlier in the day ~**_ **Friday morning, April 30** **th**

Amelia stretched her body lengthwise, pointing her toes toward the bedroom door. One of the realities of pregnancy she had forgotten about was having to wake up to pee throughout the night. After making her way to the toilet, she returned to bed even though she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. The sun was peeking through the blinds and morning routine would soon be at full tilt at the Lake House. It was 5:45 am.

Sitting with her back against a stack of pillows and the headboard, Amelia smiled softly and watched Owen sleep. His red eyelashes matched his hair and always captivated her. They were so light, yet so expressive. She thought about all of the twists and turns their life together had taken and reflected on the challenges and joys. Shock had been a common feeling – shock about impulsively buying the Lake House; being pregnant with twins, having Ria's prenatal surgery and living in the hospital until the twins were born. Shock about Owen's deep calling to return to the field and leaving her temporarily with three children, two babies, and a bun in the oven as well as Lissa's tumultuous teen years, Larry's abuse, and assuming temporary guardianship of Lissa. There had been arguments about Owen's return to the field, Owen's behavior and attitude during his recovery and re-entry, Nolan's desire to attend college at 16, Nolan and Lissa's pregnancy; and everyday struggles of life. The joy, though, made Amelia's heart burst: the births of each Little, their first steps, the soccer games and dance recitals, the successes professionally, the 4th of July parties, and, of course, the surprise wedding that was one of the most treasured days of Amelia's life.

Owen, barely awake, sensed he was being watched. Since he was almost always awake before Amelia, he assumed one of the Littles had wandered in. Opening the eye that faced away from the bed, he was surprised to not see anyone. Slowly, he closed that eye and peeked through the one facing Amelia. With a dreamy and wistful air, Amelia appeared to be a million miles away. With a croaky voice, Owen mumbled, "Morning, Mia."

She reached out and stroked his hair gently, following the curl of each tuft she touched. "Good morning," she whispered in response.

With a soft chuckle, Owen shared his observation, "You seem far away. What's on your mind?" He shifted onto his side and rested his head on his right hand while stroking her leg with his left.

"I started pondering life. Our life. The highs and lows, the joys and sorrows. You name it. My mind wandered through so many memories," she explained. She leaned down to kiss him and added, "I'm so grateful for you and for our family."

"Even this one?" Owen asked hesitantly as his hand shifted to where her baby bump would soon emerge.

With a soft frown, Amelia's eyes fell onto the empty space on the bed between them. She didn't want to lie. "I'm trying. I'm really trying, Owen."

"I know," he assured her.

"I feel guilty about not being enthusiastic," she confessed.

"Believe me, I understand," Owen admitted without making eye contact.

"I would never in a million years abort or anything…" she began.

He interrupted, "No, no, of course not."

"But I wish I wasn't pregnant. This wasn't what we had planned," she voiced.

"I've fought the same feelings," he discosed.

Focusing her eyes on his, Amelia disclosed, "I don't want to step back eight and a half years, Owen. I don't want to do the baby thing again. I want to revel in being a Grandma, not be embarrassed to have a baby younger than my grandchildren."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Owen reassured her.

With a soft giggle, Amelia pointed out, "I'm fairly adept at finding ways to embarrass myself and this sure feels like one of them."

"I know neither of us expected this to happen," Owen stated. "We'll make the best of it."

"Is that fair? To make the best of it? To talk ourselves into welcoming this child into our lives?" Amelia challenged.

With an uncomfortable scoff, Owen backtracked, "I think when we hold him, we'll feel differently."

"Him?" Amelia note with curiosity . "What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing," Owen shook his head. He raised one shoulder to his cheek and commented, "It just slipped out."

"Do you want a boy?" Amelia smiled.

"Sure," he grinned, attempting to not show a preference.

"Why?" she wondered aloud. Clarifying, she continued, "Not that either gender is good or bad. I'm curious."

Looking down at the floor, Owen mumbled, "I suppose I feel like I could use more practice at being the father of a son."

"Mmmm?" Amelia leaned close to him. "Owen…"

With a small chuckle, he added, "Having sons seems to bring out the ass in me. Girls… they might try my patience at times, but they soften me up… make me more tender…"

"Oh, Owen… you're a wonderful father," Amelia insisted with concern.

"Let's be honest with each other, Amelia. You're better with the boys… probably a better parent overall. We can acknowledge that," Owen stressed as he raised his eyebrows slightly and pursed his lips.

"I guess being surrounded my females all my life has made me more partial to males," she smiled. "Our daughters and granddaughters are fantastic too, though."

With a soft chuckle, Owen agreed, "They are. Each one of them is a keeper." _I only wish we weren't adding another baby into this glorious mix,_ they both thought secretly.

With her smile fading fast, Amelia glanced at Owen's hand atop her womb. She slowly placed her shaking hand on his and shook her head. "Owen… I'm _not_ the better parent. Don't paint me that way. I really… really do not want this baby. How does that make me a fantastic mother?"

Owen's shoulders sunk and he repositioned so he could embrace Amelia. He whispered, "It's ok to cry about this pregnancy… to regret it, to be angry about it…even furious. These arms won't let go. This shoulder that's collected so many of your tears has room for more. I am here with you in this, Mia."

As she cried, she emphasized, "But I'm mad about even having a _this_ to cry about."

"Tell me all of it, Amelia… all those dark or scary feelings. I'm here. We are in this together," he assured her as he kissed the top of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Down the hallway, Ryder tossed and turned in bed. From the time he turned in at 10pm, he hadn't slept. At first, he was steamed about Owen insisting on a bed time. Yet, at the same time, Ryder knew their arrangement clearly: arguing was a sure sign to Owen that Ryder shouldn't have moved back to the house.

 _When Ryder returned from the hospital a little over a week prior, Owen had sat down with him in the office. Leaning on the desk with his arms folded, Owen shot out his clear and firm conditions for Ryder's return. Amelia was not in the room. Unbeknownst to Ryder, Owen and Amelia had spoken about Owen's list. She was clear with her husband that she felt he was expecting perfection where perfection was unattainable. His rules, Amelia believed, were vengeful and informed by unresolved anger and frustration. Even so, she promised to stand by his side and support his choices._

" _This isn't a negotiation," Owen had begun as he bored his eyes into Ryder's. Ryder already knew Owen wasn't particularly fond of the idea of his return. They'd already exchanged stinging words about that. Ryder also knew he wouldn't be sitting with Owen if Amelia hadn't advocated for Owen to give him a chance. When Owen huffed his opening words, Ryder pursed his lips and nodded rather than scoff or grumble._

" _Curfews, not sleeping in all morning on the weekends, being awake when expected on school days, respecting homework times and our routines – your rules won't be any different than they've always been. The motorcycle? You need to sell it by the end of May. You're welcome to use the SUV or truck. Mom and I have expectations – do the chores assigned to you and finish them on time. We all take turns and we all rely on each other – if one of us lets the others down, the dominoes begin to fall. Those are the basics, understand?" Owen sought to confirm._

" _Yes, Sir," Ryder agreed seriously._

" _I expect you to set the tone with your younger siblings. Copping an attitude, arguing, cussing… keep them to a minimum. Let's define my stance as a zero tolerance policy. You have a choice, Ryder. Move back in and comply or stay in the apartment. It's your choice. If you come here, it's your responsibility to rise to the occasion," Owen concluded. To Ryder's surprise, Owen then stood, patted Ryder's shoulder and left the room. Not only was the meeting not a negotiation, it was not a discussion whatsoever._

 _Ryder sat still in the office for five minutes. He knew in his gut that he needed to be home, even if he wasn't thrilled by the conditions. He reasoned that Owen's way of life would help prepare him for the rigid expectations of the Academy. Wishing for a glimpse of freedom before heading to Annapolis, Ryder knew he'd only eat poorly, drink, and regret his choices. He decided to move back home._

After recalling the recent past, Ryder's mind drifted to his plans for the day. He listened for signs that Owen and Amelia were awake. Without a doubt, he wanted to speak with them before the three of them went about their days. Even though it was only 6:00 am, he made his way out of bed and headed to the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

At 6:20, Ryder made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. He was famished and attributed it to being awake all night. Freshly showered, his hair was wet. He had the beginnings of his school uniform on: slacks, socks, and a collared shirt.

Owen was already in the room, making coffee and perusing the news using his phone. "You're up early," he smirked at his son.

"Yeah… didn't really sleep. I figured I might as well eat," Ryder yawned.

With a chuckle, Owen commented, "Eating is almost always a great option."

"What about you? Isn't this early for you too?" Ryder inquired.

Owen glanced at the clock. "I'm usually awake by now but not downstairs." Shaking his head, Owen added, "This morning is different." His voice trailed off as he continued in his head, _Your mom and I needed to cry about this unexpected baby we're having. Neither one of us have come to terms with it. We're having a tough time accepting reality._

Ryder sat down at the table with a box of cereal, bowl, spoon, and milk. While he waited for the coffee to brew, Owen sat down and asked, "How's life, Ryder?"

Suspiciously, Ryder peeked out of the corner of his eye. "Ummm… good."

"It's not a trick question," Owen scoffed with a grin. "Just conversation…an honest question."

Amelia came padding into the kitchen in her bathrobe. "No coffee yet, Handsome?"

"Brewing, Mia," Owen smirked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Other Handsome," Amelia offered as she kissed Ryder's forehead and sat between he and Owen. "What's up?"

"We were about to catch up," Owen explained. Amelia gazed back and forth between Owen and Ryder, waiting for them to resume their conversation. Chewing a bite of cereal, Ryder said nothing until he sensed Owen's anticipation. Knowing he needed to say something, it spit out what he was hoping to share with them before the day unfolded.

"I'm asking a date to the prom today," Ryder shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really?" Amelia oozed. "Who?"

"Julie," he threw out casually.

"Are you and Julie…?" Owen began to investigate.

"We'll be friending, not dating. We're friends. Best friends," Ryder half-smiled as he caught Owen's eye. "I mean, c'mon Dad. _Dating_ Julie would be like dating one of my sisters."

"She'd probably be far less of a Princess," Owen joked.

Narrowing her eyes and tilting her head, Amelia pushed, "What is it between you two? I mean… you and Julie have similar interests. You have a great time being together. You trust each other. You talk…"

"So?" Ryder shrugged with clueless confusion.

"Why won't you date her?" Amelia prodded.

Ryder shuddered. "Mom…" He looked at Owen and requested, "A little help here, Dad?"

"I don't get it, either, Ryder," Owen shook his head. "I'm with Mom."

"First, even if I was interested in dating JJ, her dad would probably scare me away. That guy… well, her dad and even her brother… are trained to kill. I wouldn't fu…. Ummm, mess with them. Second, how do I explain this?" he pondered. "Mom, would you date Aunt Addy or Aunt Charlotte?"

"In a hot minute," Amelia emphasized honestly, "They're both incredible. If I were into girls, yes, I'd date them." She whistled as she imagined her attractive friends.

"Oh…" Ryder acknowledged with surprise. Up and ready for school, Olivia joined the group and sat next to Ryder. Not having a uniform, Olivia wore bright colors, scarves, and unique shoes on a regular basis. Owen liked to joke that Eclectic, rather than Elise, was her middle name. As she arrived, her red and purple peasant scarf with thin silver threads woven subtly throughout flowed around her dancer's body and atop a white tank dress that hit mid-thigh. The outfit was accessorized with her $245 Irregular Choice Alice in Wonderland heels she'd saved money to purchase. The heel was a figurine of the White Rabbit with a black lacy upper that was adorned with small red hearts.

Ryder mustered all the self-control he could to avoid a comment about the shoes. Had he responded in any way, he would've either asked her if she'd raided the toy box and found a glue gun to create them or tried to tip her over as she balanced on the ridiculously high heels. Instead, with one ear waiting to hear Owen's reaction, Ryder focused on his cereal and said nothing.

Clearing his throat, Owen began, "Olivia…where's the rest of that dress?" _Bingo!_ Ryder laughed internally.

"Oh, Daddy!" she giggled. She bent over to kiss his cheek, nearly exposing her own cheeks, and then sat down.

"Livie, are those _the_ shoes?" Amelia asked with glee, trying to celebrate along with her daughter. Owen was disgusted that Livs had paid so much for them, but Amelia reminded him that it was Olivia's money to spend.

"Yes! Aren't they the best?!" Olivia celebrated. She took one off and handed it to Amelia across the table.

"Look at the detail. I didn't notice that the front toes had silver glitter when you showed me the picture," Amelia commented. "And I love the White Rabbit's huge pocket watch!"

"Right? It's so fun," Olivia agreed as Amelia handed the shoe back to her daughter.

"Is it inappropriate to ask that you keep your shoes on your feet at the table?" Ryder voiced to the air.

"Good idea," Owen echoed. "And, Olivia, I wasn't kidding about the dress. It's too short."

"Come on, Dad. It is not," she protested.

"Dress? I thought it was a long shirt," Ryder quipped, guessing Owen wouldn't mind the back up.

Amelia shot Ryder a look of warning and suggested, "Why don't we discuss the dress after everyone here has either eaten or had coffee."

"Deal," Owen mumbled reluctantly.

"You guys are constantly trying to inhibit my artistic expression of who I am," Olivia pouted. Owen nodded and winked at Amelia as she handed her daughter the milk.

"Let's try this discussion about Julie from another angle, Ry," Owen suggested as he returned to the previous subject. "What is it about Julie that _doesn't_ make her attractive to you?"

"She's attractive in her own way, but that's not what I love about Julie," Ryder chuckled. "She's… umm… I tend to date pretty girls, you know, girls with expensive hairstyles and perfect makeup. Girls who aren't focused on school and AP tests. Girls who are interested in military guys, not ones who want to be in the military. Julie calls them Barbie Girls."

"She's not your type. Is that what you're saying?" Amelia asked.

"She's my best friend type. No doubt about that," Ryder nodded. "She's smart, she doesn't put up with my crap, we have a blast together, we both want to be pilots. What would I do with her as a girlfriend?"

"What do you do with your other girlfriends… besides, well… spare me the intimate details," Owen questioned with conditions.

"They laugh at my jokes, tell me I'm cute, I tell them how beautiful they are," Ryder reported as if he were taking a history test and filling in the blanks.

"That's not dating, Ryder," Amelia scoffed. "That's showing off arm candy and being adored."

"Right… add the intimate details and there you go: dating," he grinned.

Olivia pointed her empty spoon toward the center of the table, "I agree with Mom. That sounds like it's all about you, Ryder."

Exhaling heavily, Ryder grumbled, "I don't recall asking you, Olivia."

"You didn't," she smirked with confidence. "But I'm at the table, so I'm joining the conversation. I'd never date a Barbie girl. That's just… fake, Ryder. Empty."

"Right," Owen weighed in with pride as he affirmed Olivia.

"Barbie Girls are a blast, Olivia," Ryder scoffed.

"You obviously haven't met Gwen. Gwen is beautiful _and_ smart. She's fascinating _and_ a blast," Olivia declared.

"Gwen?" Amelia wondered.

"My girlfriend," Olivia announced casually before taking a bite of cereal. Owen raised his eyebrows and looked over at Amelia, who raised her shoulders slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Early that afternoon, Owen was almost ready to close the trauma patient who had been injured in a car accident. He patiently instructed his residents, "Alfaro, when you work with that stitch, try shifting your left side closer to the patient and your right side further away. Seems like a minor difference, but your hand will have more stamina." Glancing at O'Leary's work near the pancreas, he advised, "O'Leary, you'll have been visualization if you use more suction. You're putting yourself at a disadvantage." Both residents readily accepted his advice.

Knocking on glass in the gallery, Amelia waited for Owen to catch her eye. When he looked up, she motioned to the phone in an attempt to ask him if she could interrupt him on the speaker. He readily nodded.

"Chief Hunt," she began with the hint of a breathy voice. She loved taunting him with a flirty sounding nod to his title.

With a slight chuckle and without glancing toward the gallery, he simply stated, "Dr. Shepherd."

"I'm heading to the coffee cart. I have two hands and only plan to buy one drink. Can I pick something up for you?" she offered.

"Please…" he began as he requested that the nurse adjust his headlamp, "Mary, my lamp is at a bad angle."

"Let me adjust it, Doctor," Mary replied readily as he bent his knees so she could reach the lamp.

"Thank you," Owen acknowledged before answering his wife. "Shep… how about an iced coffee, please."

"You bet. Meet you in the hall in…" she wondered.

"15 minutes," he finished.

When Owen made it to the hallway ten minutes later, Amelia smirked and commented, "You're early."

"I knew you'd be waiting," he smiled. She handed him the iced coffee and he put his arm around her. They began walking toward his office.

"Olivia…" Amelia began.

"…has a girlfriend," Owen interrupted. "Did you know?"

"Had no idea," Amelia admitted. "You?"

"Knew nothing," Owen mentioned as he sipped his coffee.

"Should we do anything about it?" Amelia wondered.

Owen thought for a moment, "What _can_ we do? Set some clear guidelines, I suppose. Beyond that, we'll have to trust her."

Amelia briefly rested her head on Owen's arm as she wrapped her arms around his and hugged.

Owen focused on his wife with a soft grin. "I love you, Amelia Shepherd."

With twinkling eyes, she glanced upward with a wide open smile, "I love you, too, Owen Hunt." She held her gaze and giggled, "What was that about?"

"About loving you," Owen smirked. "I adore you, and… you're glowing."

"I'm glowing?" she inquired with disbelief.

"You have that pregnancy glow," Owen whispered as he bent toward her ear. "Honestly, it makes me want to re-route to the 8th floor."

She patted her bump and joked, "Thanks, Kid." Steering Owen toward the elevator, she looked forward to some afternoon action.


	16. Chapter 16 - Wake Up! I'm Here!

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 16 – Wake Up, I'm Here!

Saturday, May 1st

On Saturday morning at 7:30am, Julie woke up to the sounds of someone in the kitchen grinding beans and making coffee. She heard Nolan singing Baby Mine softly to one of the babies and couldn't help but smile and listen to his gentle, comforting voice. Hearing Nolan caused her to wonder if Ryder was much of a singer. He never really sang in the car, but that didn't mean anything for certain.

Nolan paused his singing and asked his daughter, "What does Mommy want for breakfast? Are you going to help me put something together?"

Carrying on an ongoing conversation, Nolan added, "Let's see… Mommy likes fruit. What about fruit? How's Daddy going to slice up an apple and a banana with sweet Emmy in his arms?" A few moments later, he added, "And toast? Cinnamon toast? Excellent suggestion, Ems. Let's add some yogurt to the tray and call it good for now."

Although his voice faded as he returned to his bedroom, Julie could hear Nolan sweetly coo, "Beautiful Blondie… Emmy's hungry and we made you a little breakfast." His voice, and Lissa's, faded so that Julie could only hear the sounds but not the words.

A minute later, Nolan came out of the bedroom whistling. He talked to himself as he set the tray and poured Lissa's coffee. Again, his voice faded as he entered the bedroom. Forgetting Julie was in the guest room near the babies' room, Nolan hummed and woke up Lizzy. She fussed with moans and groans but didn't cry.

"I know, I know… never wake a sleeping baby," Nolan apologized to his daughter. "But Mommy wants you and Emmy on the same schedule." He sang as he changed her diaper and fawned over the baby as he carried her across the house to the Master Bedroom.

Although Julie knew Nolan, she had never listened to him sing. This more outward display of tenderness touched her heart. She began wondering what her life would look like when she became a mother. Although she hoped to delay motherhood, Julie hoped to have a family eventually. In her dream, she would graduate from the Academy, attend Flight School, and fulfill at least one if not two five year commitments in the Navy before even considering pregnancy. Using that schedule, she'd be either 29 or 34 when she became pregnant.

Her daydream was interrupted by a loud rap at the front door followed by Ryder letting himself in. "Who's awake around here?" he hollered. Molly began crying and Ryder mumbled under his breath, "Great."

"If you wake her, she's all yours, Idiot," Nolan called out from the bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Take a Xanax already," Ryder quipped as he headed to Molly's bubble gum pink bedroom. Speaking in baby talk, Ryder greeted Molly, "Good morning, Molly. Uncle Ryder's sorry he woke you up."

"Up… up…," she half-cried, half begged.

As he picked her up, Ryder observed, "You make a cool workout weight first thing in the morning, girlie. How much do you weigh? About 20 pounds? Let's try this… up, down, up, down."

Julie giggled as she imagined Ryder lifting the baby up and drawing her down over and over. Molly did not seem particularly thrilled as she insisted, "Uck Wy, no!"

"No? You're gonna tell your Uncle Ryder no? Don't you know I'm your ticket to fun? I'm the Uncle who's going to take you to concerts that your parents refuse to allow you to attend. I'll even take you to rated R movies before you're 17. Work with me here, Molly," Ryder retorted, even though he minded her command and stopped lifting her up and down.

Nolan entered the room and quipped, "Did you come here to morally destroy my daughter, to serve me breakfast, or for some other reason?"

"Hey, man, I'm even changing the kid. If I were you, I would've waited to come in. But since you didn't, she's all yours… half-changed, naked ass, and all," Ryder laughed as he stepped away from the changing table and traded places with Nolan.

"You're a schmuck," Nolan laughed. "The least you could do is hand me something for her to wear. How were you going to manage that? You didn't pick anything out and set it nearby ahead of time."

"So…" Ryder grumbled.

"So were you going to leave her on the table unattended and start rooting through her closet, turning your back on her as she fell onto the floor?" Nolan challenged, mostly teasing.

"Dude, you are so brilliant. How'd you know that was my _exact_ plan?" Ryder sarcastically replied as he threw an outfit at Nolan.

"I'm going to continue to pray you never become a father, Ryder," Nolan joked.

"That's the plan. Single, childless, flying jets, and travelling the world," Ryder proudly declared.

"You never answered my question: what brings you over here so early on a Saturday morning?" Nolan re-inquired.

"I was hoping to talk JJ into running with me," Ryder mentioned as he walked into the hallway and knocked rapidly on the guest room door. "Yo, JJ, get your ass out of bed. Let's run."

"Good morning to you too, Ryder," Julie called back from under the covers. She'd worn jeans, a t-shirt and her running shoes the previous evening and did not have anything else to wear. "I didn't come prepared. I didn't know I'd be spending the night."

"No excuse," Ryder laughed. "What do you need?"

"Just shorts," she replied

"You're running topless?! Sweeeeett," Ryder replied.

Dryly, Julie stated, "Yeah, you know me."

Ryder let himself into the Master Bedroom after knocking and being invited to enter. He asked Lissa if she had a pair of shorts Julie could borrow. As she fed the babies, Lissa pointed to a dresser and directed him to a particular drawer in the dresser.

"She can have them," Lissa shrugged. "They'll probably never fit me again."

"Don't say that," Nolan cooed softly as he looked up from the floor where he was playing with Molly. "It just takes time, Liss." Lissa rolled her eyes and Ryder returned to the guest room.

Not thinking, Ryder barged in to give Julie the shorts. She had slipped out of bed, having slept naked since she had nothing else to wear, and stood in lace panties. Her bra was in hand but hadn't made it onto her body yet, and her back was facing the door.

"Here JJ," Ryder announced as he opened the door and burst in. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry. Shorts here on the floor. I'm leaving," he detailed as he stepped out.

Simultaneously, when Julie heard him offer the shorts, she responded, "Thanks, RB." A split second later, as he cussed and apologized, she yelled, "Ryder! C'mon! I'm naked. Out!"

Mortified, Ryder closed the door and leaned against the hallway wall. Within a ten second interchange, Ryder had experienced enough emotion for an hour's worth of life. He was blown away by Julie's toned body, but embarrassed about walking in on her. Her nearly naked image was burned into her brain. Dressed in boxers and gym shorts, he was rock hard and placed his hand on top of himself praying he'd soften before she appeared in the hallway. _Think dead kittens, car crashes, Grandma Evelyn having sex,_ he repeated in his head.

Sounding nothing but fatherly, Nolan appeared and questioned, "What's going on over here?"

Mumbling quietly, Ryder shared, "I walked in on her and all she had on were sexy panties."

"Lucky you," Nolan chuckled.

"She's gonna kill me," Ryder groaned quietly.

"Ryder, Ryder, Ryder… the messes you make for yourself," Nolan laughed as he returned to his bedroom, eager to tell Lissa what had happened. Glancing down toward his brother's waist, Nolan advised, "Good luck with that."

Left alone in the hallway trying to imagine horrific scenes that would shift his focus away from Julie's hot body, Ryder closed his eyes. The guest room door flew open and Julie ran past him and toward the front door at full speed, teasing, "If you want me bad enough to be a Peeping Tom, you're going to have to catch me, Stalker."

After hesitating to let her words sink in, Ryder laughed and sprinted to the door. The two disappeared down the street, running at a fast pace.

"Were we that stupid?" Nolan inquired as he glanced at his wife.

"Nolan… by the time we were their age, I was pregnant and we were married. Yes, we were that stupid," Lissa commentated. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body, adding, "And I'd be stupid with you all over again."

"No regrets?" Nolan mused with a grin.

"Nope," Lissa affirmed as she kissed his unshaven cheek. "None whatsoever."

Meanwhile, conversation was plentiful on Julie and Ryder's run. When he caught up to her on the street in front of Nolan's house, Ryder profusely apologized, "JJ, really, I am incredibly embarrassed and so sorry I burst in on you."

"You should be," she grinned. "Did you at least get a good look?"

"C'mon!" Ryder huffed.

"Are you going to reciprocate?" she laughed. "You know… let me catch a peek at the amazingness known as Ryder Hunt in the buff?"

"You're going to harass me all day, aren't you?" Ryder sighed.

"All day?! Hell… more like for the rest of your life," Julie teased.

"In my defense, how would I know that you sleep naked?" Ryder spouted.

Julie glanced over with lowered eyebrows of disbelief, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I mean… I coulda caught you in PJs… if you'd been wearing any," Ryder attempted to defend himself.

"I'd just slipped on my panties. You could've caught me completely nude, too," Julie reasoned.

Ryder, in a rare instance, had no comeback. The two ran and accidentally bumped elbows as they turned a corner.

"What?" Julie asked, assuming the bump had been intentional.

"Same… what?" Ryder echoed.

"You bumped me," she laughed. "Were you hoping that'd make my clothes disappear?"

" _Were you hoping that'd make my clothes disappear_ ," he taunted as he imitated her in a silly voice.

"You're that stuck? The only time you imitate people is when you can't think of a great comeback," Julie reported from experience. "I'm disappointed in your lack of wit."

Seriously, Ryder sounded, "I said I was sorry."

"Oooohh! Is RB being hawassed too much? Are your wittle feewings hurt?" Julie questioned in baby talk.

"If you were a guy, I'd hit you right now," Ryder grumbled.

"If _you_ were a guy, you'd be able to catch up," she boasted as she quickened her pace and sprinted.

Letting her win, Ryder increased his pace but not enough to catch her. Breathless, he flopped onto the bench where she was already sitting. Unable to help himself, he repeated, "I am truly, truly sorry, Julie."

"Ryder," she smiled as she patted his knee. "Get over yourself. So what? It happened. No big deal."

He casually let his glance wander to a nearby fountain, unsure what to make of his conflicting emotions of attraction, embarrassment, concern and friendship. Julie shifted in her seat, pondering whether to keep teasing him, flirt with him, or press for clarity about his interest in her. She rested her head on the back of the bench and closed her eyes as the morning breeze cooled her body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

Ryder and Julie looped back to the house, completing a three mile run. Before the arrived in front of Nolan and Lissa's driveway, they stopped to catch their breath and to chat.

"You kicked ass," Ryder praised his BFF as they both stood dripping with sweat.

"I had to slow down a little so you could keep up, but, you know, friends do that type of thing for one another," she laughed. Ryder peeled off his sweaty t-shirt and wiped his face and hair with it.

Boring his green eyes into her brown eyes, Ryder commented, "That's why I'm so thankful for you, JJ."

She smiled softly and walked in a small circle as her heart rate decreased. She inquired, "What's your plan for the day?"

"Nothing. No plans," he shared. "I'm pretty sure Owen doesn't even have plans for me."

"That's unusual," she chuckled.

"How about you?" Ryder inquired.

"Captain wants me to study the Chain of Command and Ranks. Wanna come join me?" Julie nearly begged.

"Not that it sounds particularly thrilling, but it would be helpful. Besides, that way we can hang out," Ryder thought aloud. "What time?"

"Ten?" she suggested.

"I'm there," he promised. He turned toward the Lake House as he called out, "See you soon."

Julie made her way up Nolan and Lissa's driveway. She chatted briefly with Lissa and borrowed a clean t-shirt from her before heading back to the guest room. Julie jumped in the shower and relaxed under the warm water. She towel-dried her hair and threw it into a messy bun before heading home.

When she arrived at home, she parked in her regular spot inside the garage and made her way from the detached garage to the back door. The house was silent and Julie, having seen Adam's car in the garage, wondered why. Guessing he was in the shower or somewhere in the yard, Julie poured herself a small bowl of cereal and mixed it with yogurt.

As she scooped a bite onto her spoon, she heard the distinct sound of female laughter and a sound she knew but hadn't heard in years: the playful tone of voice and chuckling of her father. _Omigod…his date went… really, really well,_ she thought. _As in so well that she's here._

While she was thrilled for him, she also had no idea how to proceed. She wanted to go upstairs to change before Ryder arrived, but she didn't want to end up in an awkward encounter with her dad or his all-night date. It was far easier to pretend she knew nothing about the banter and giggling she heard from above.

Glancing at the clock, she realized Ryder would arrive shortly. She made her way through the Living Room as quickly and quietly as possible, not sure how to react when she spotted a dress, Adam's shirt, and a pair of heels on the heirloom carpet. She hurried out the door, unaware that she left her phone on the Dining Room table.

Julie ran up to the SUV and Ryder rolled down the window. "Everything ok?" Ryder asked.

Whispering as she greeted her friend, Julie disclosed, "No. Everything is _not_ ok. Some woman's dress and my dad's shirt are on the Living Room carpet and I'm pretty sure my dad is with a woman upstairs."

"No way," Ryder responded with shock. "Way to score, Captain!"

"It's both funny and a little horrifying," Julie laughed.

Ryder suggested, "Why don't you text him and ask when he expects you home?" Ryder suggested.

She felt in her pockets and didn't find the phone. "Crud… I left my phone inside. Come in with me and help me find it."

"I'm looking on the main level only. If your dad's upstairs, I don't want him finding me in your bedroom," Ryder joked.

The two slipped inside and heard the giggling and chatter. Not paying attention to the direction from which the sound came, they headed toward the kitchen assuming the fornicating couple was upstairs. When they rounded the corner and appeared in the kitchen, they were greeted with the site of Maggie in one of Adam's t-shirts. The hem of the shirt barely covered what needed coverage. Adam was wearing a pair of boxers and a Cheshire Cat grin. All four froze.

"Uh…hey kids," Adam dared to speak first.

Julie turned toward the table and explained with her back to her father, "Left my phone behind. Found it!" As she attempted to make a quick exit, she bumped into Ryder who was leaning against the door frame.

Boldly, he approached Maggie and wrapped her in a tight hug, "Good morning, Auntie."

"Hi… Ry…." Maggie sputtered with horrified embarrassment.

Loosening his grip, Ryder kissed Maggie's cheek then caught Adam's eye, "Morning, Sir."

"Ryder," Adam stated flatly.

Julie stepped over and grabbed Ryder's wrist, "Let's go. We have… umm… errands to run." She pulled him out of the room, through the house and down to the sidewalk. They jumped into the SUV, and Ryder started the car and drove off. They made it two blocks before Ryder stopped the car in front of someone's yard and burst into hysterics.

The laughter was so full that he could barely speak. "I can't believe what we just saw," he roared as he held his stomach. Tears streamed down his face from the hilarity.

"I can't believe you hugged your aunt," Julie pointed out as the speed of her voice was doubled from normal. "I was so horrified, I had to get the hell out of there."

"Why in the world would you be horrified? Your dad could moonlight as a model. Who cares if he's wandering around in his skivvies," Ryder pointed out as he continued to laugh.

"I care," Julie emphasized. "That whole scene was surreal. My dad had that I've-just-been-laid grin and a twinkle in his eye. Your aunt was all wrapped up in my father's shirt and was flirting with my dad. Did you notice that when we first stepped in there, she was grabbing his ass? Like a huge handful."

Ryder held his hand up like he was trying to grab something. He guffawed and couldn't form coherent words. Finally, he calmed down enough to laugh lightly as he declared, "Wait til I tell my mom."

"You can't tell anyone anything," Julie insisted with widened eyes.

"They're grownups, JJ. They're allowed to boink all they want," Ryder pointed out.

"Ooooohhhhh," Julie screamed as she covered her ears, "Do not _ever_ say those words in relation to my dad again. That's burned in my brain now!"

"I'm not sure which is funnier: walking in on the blissful couple, hugging my aunt, or listening to you freak out," Ryder shook his head with a wide smile.

"Easy for you to say, RB. You didn't walk in on _your_ dad," she stated with disbelief, even though a smile was beginning to emerge as the humor of it all sunk in.

"Like I haven't spent the last ten years of my life walking in on, overhearing, and dealing with my parents' sex life," Ryder scoffed.

Julie closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, "I can't believe you said that. Another set of words I don't want etched into my memory." On the floor, Julie's cell phone sounded the Navy fight song – the ring tone for texts and calls from Adam. "Ohmigod, he's texting me. I can't even…"

Ryder picked it up and reached over to grab her hand. He placed her thumb on the home button to gain access to her phone and, eager to see the text, let her arm drop. As he read, he began howling.

"What? Do I want to know?" Julie groaned.

Ryder read, " _Itsy, I apologize. How about we meet for lunch at noon at Ray's Café?"_

"Why is that so hilarious?" she inquired.

"Because, Einstein," Ryder laughed as he pushed her upper arm. It's a little after ten now and he wants to meet in a couple hours."

"So?" Julie shrugged.

"Julie!" Ryder exclaimed. "He wants to do the nasty with Aunt Maggie a time or two before he sees you."

"Ryder! Please!" Julie hollered before breaking into laughter. Finally, she let the humor of the situation prevail. Giggling as she spoke, she questioned, "What should I write back?"

"I've already responded for you," Ryder teased as he stared at the phone. " _Can Ryder come too? He really wants details."_

"You didn't!" Julie yelled in shock as she put her hands over her face.

"I really didn't," he confessed. "Here," he said as he handed her the phone.

She read and re-read Adam's text. Inhaling slowly, she typed back, _Sure. You and I only? Or others?_

 _Ryder's welcome to join us,_ Adam responded.

 _So the three of us then?_ Julie replied tentatively.

 _Right – either you and I for 2 or add Ryder for 3,_ Adam clarified.

"Do you want me to go?" Ryder wondered.

"I dunno," Julie shook her head. "If you want to go."

"I'll think about it," Ryder nodded. "What do you want to do until noon? Should we go hang out at my house?"

"Sure," Julie agreed readily, hoping she could erase the memory of Maggie grabbing Adam's ass.


	17. Chapter 17 - Wait Until You Hear This

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 17 – Wait Until You Hear This

Saturday, May 1st

 _Glossary for this chapter:_

 _Detailers_ _– the Firsties (aka "Seniors") and 3_ _rd_ _year (aka "Juniors") who train the Plebes. They're known for being strict, yelling in their Plebes faces, pushing and also encouraging their Plebes through Plebe Summer. Based on discussion boards, former students consistently say that Plebe Summer and the Detailers have softened since they were Plebes._

 _Firsties_ _– these are the incoming seniors at the Academy. Under the supervision of Naval Officers, they plan and run Plebe Summer._

 _Rates_ _– students are expected to memorize certain lists and data, often under pressure and in a short amount of time. This helps train them for the pressures and urgency that arises in Navy life. Detailers can be ruthless about rates and quiz their plebes constantly or can be reasonable (or anywhere in between). Plebes who are challenged by the volume of memorization and those who come to the Academy knowing the rates are assigned additional rates. Those who already know their rates are expected to help those who don't._

 _Validation/Validate_ _– Academy students are able to take tests to waive some classes. In some cases, AP tests can waive a class as well. Students with many validations are called "High Validators." They end up with a lighter schedule and take some classes with students who are Youngsters (US version of a sophomore, 2_ _nd_ _year students)._

As they drove toward the Lake House, Ryder couldn't decide if he'd rather tell Amelia or Nolan first. He had no doubt that Maggie would tell Amelia anyway, so he saw no harm in breaking the news. As they approached the gate, he and Julie saw Nolan, Lissa, Amelia, Owen and all the kids in the front yard.

Amelia stood up and clapped her hands when she saw Ryder. She was happy to have the whole family present. Running up to the passenger side of the SUV, Amelia opened the door as soon as the car stopped and hugged Julie. "Hi, Julie!" she celebrated with a wide smile.

Reciprocating the embrace, Julie greeted, "Hi, Dr. Shepherd. I hope I'm not interrupting a family get together."

"You _are_ family, Julie. I'm thrilled you're here," Amelia enthusiastically assured her.

Ryder came around the SUV and put his hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Hi, Mama Bear."

"Baby Bear," Amelia exclaimed as she kissed his cheek multiple times. "Dad, Nolan, Lissa and I were just talking about the possibility of a trip before you leave for the Academy."

"That'd be cool," Ryder smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Take that sensation in, Ryder. Soon you won't have any hair," Nolan teased from a lawn chair.

"Is Ryder sick? Does he have cancer? A boy in my class had cancer and the medicine made his hair fall out," Ria asked her oldest brother, shocked at the possibility.

"No," Nolan smiled. "When Ryder goes to college, they'll shave off all the hair on his head."

"You kept your hair when you went to college," Anna commented.

"I didn't attend the Naval Academy," Nolan clarified. "Ryder's joining the Navy _and_ going to college."

"Will he get to wear sailor clothes? Or a hat?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I will," Ryder shared as he threw Lucas over his shoulder. With Lucas' stomach on his broad shoulder and his chest against Ryder's back, Ryder leaned toward Nolan and whispered, "I really need to talk to you, man."

"What's wrong?" Nolan inquired with concern.

"Oh, nothing. What I have to share is hilarious," Ryder responded as he motioned his head toward the house.

Nolan, holding Elizabeth in his arms, stood up and followed Ryder inside.

A few minutes later, Julie noticed Ryder and Nolan were missing. She closed her eyes slowly and excused herself from the conversation she was having with Lissa. "Pardon me," she droned. "I need to go censor Wonder Boy."

"Can I come?" Lissa questioned with hope, eager for adult interaction.

"Sure," Julie smiled. She took Emma from Lissa's arms and the two women proceeded into the house.

Unable to contain his excitement, Ryder had already announced the punchline to his brother. Once the shock was out in the open, Ryder began to provide the play by play. Even though the two brothers had only been a few minutes ahead of the women, the guys were sitting in the Lake House Living Room in hysterics.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" Julie grumbled with a warning tone of voice that quickly turned into stifled laughter.

Ryder smiled and reasoned, "JJ, it's hilarious. It's just Nolan. I tell my brother everything."

"You do?" Nolan deadpanned as he burst out with more laughter, destroying Ryder's flimsy excuse.

"Ass," Ryder accused his brother as he threw a throw pillow at him and guffawed simultaneously.

With an audible sigh, Julie suggested, "If you're going to tell the story, at least start over so Lissa can hear it."

With a grin, Ryder rewound and announced, "JJ and I walked in on Aunt Maggie and the Captain half dressed in the kitchen. She had on one of his t-shirts that was juuuuussssttt baaaarrrrely long enough and he was wearing boxers and sporting an enormous post-sex grin. Oh, and Aunt Maggie's hand was full of his ass."

Nolan howled, even though he'd heard it all before. With her head shaking back and forth, Lissa groaned, "Oh, I feel so sorry for them. How embarrassing."

"Right?" Julie responded, relieved to have a comrade who agreed with her.

Continuing to weave his tale, Ryder had Nolan nearly in tears. Meanwhile, Lissa and Julie began their own conversation about how embarrassed Adam and Maggie must have been.

"Liss… Lissa," Ryder interrupted. "If you aren't going to listen to the whole story, at least listen to this part."

Providing her best teacher look, Lissa regarded Ryder seriously and waited.

"Ok," Ryder resumed. "Now remember, it's a little past 10 am at this point…Captain sends JJ a text and asks to meet for lunch _at noon_!"

"Fantastically played," Nolan roared as he clapped his hands together.

"I don't get it," Lissa announced with confusion.

"He wanted to meet in two hours, Blondie," Nolan repeated before laughing.

"So?" Lissa shrugged.

"Lissy… think about it. The guy has a half-dressed hottie in his house and knows his kid is gone. He didn't ask JJ to meet him in 15 minutes, like most guys would if they were all embarrassed and panicked about what happened. The guy had time to go back to bed," Nolan sorted out.

"Because he was tired?" Lissa tried to understand with a shake of her head.

"Oh, Blondie, I love you," Ryder exclaimed as he put his hands on Lissa's cheeks and then hugged her as he burst out laughing.

"Larissa…" Nolan attempted to further clarify. "Adam didn't rush to meet JJ because he wanted to stay at the house for more sex."

"Oh, geesh," Lissa exclaimed with an eye roll. "Nolan James Tremblay Hunt, your mind is in the gutter."

"Dude, she pulled out the full name action," Ryder howled as he taunted his older brother.

Lissa stepped up and began to take the baby out of Nolan's arms. Instead of easing that transition, Nolan tightened his grip. He leaned down and wrapped his free arm around Lissa as he whispered in her ear, "Let's go home and do things that'd make Ryder laugh if he walked in on us."

Loosening her mood, Lissa giggled. She raised one shoulder and leaned her ear toward it with a slight nod.

"Ry," Nolan urged as he handed the baby to his brother. "Can you take the baby?"

"Sure," Ryder agreed with hesitation as he looked down at the baby and back up at Nolan. "What's going on?"

Thinking quickly, Lissa spouted, "We need to run home and get the food we were supposed to bring over. Mommy brain… I totally forgot about it."

"Mom asked you to bring something? That's not like her," Ryder furrowed his brow.

"We offered… you know, they're so good to us. It was the least we could do," Nolan explained.

Holding hands, he and Lissa hurried out the front door. As they breezed by the rest of the family, Nolan called out, "Hey, you guys, watch Molly for a bit. We'll be right back."

"Umm…sure," Owen responded. He glanced at Amelia and wondered, "What's with them?"

"I stopped asking questions long ago," Amelia commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Ryder, still unable to keep a straight face, declined the lunch invitation issued through Julie. He promised to meet her at the park that evening for their workout with the Captain. While Ryder didn't yearn to be yelled at by Adam as he worked out, he also found it motivating. Adam was able to push Ryder to his limits.

Driving to the restaurant, Julie tried to rehearse the conversation. Since she didn't know what Adam planned to say or not say, she struggled to lay out her end of the conversation. She drove up and found a parking place, spotting Adam walking toward the restaurant.

After taking a deep breath, Julie hopped out of her car and locked the door. "Hey, Dad," she offered as she turned to see her father approaching.

"Where's Ryder?" Adam stared with the ends of his lips barely pointing upward. He was dressed in his khaki service uniform, looking as if he'd returned to normal after his adventures in civilian land.

"Home. He'll see us tonight for our workout," Julie explained.

"Great," Adam grinned as he extended his arm for his daughter. Julie wrapped her hand around his bent lower arm as they walked inside together.

"Captain Caldwell, how nice to see you," the hostess offered when her regular customer entered.

"Good morning, Brigitte," he nodded. "This is my daughter, Julie."

"Wonderful to meet you, Julie," Brigitte gushed. "Let me show you to a table. We have one waiting for you by the window, Captain."

"You're good to me," Adam smirked what Julie suspected was a forced, professional expression.

"Starting out with coffee this morning?" Brigitte inquired.

"I'll have coffee. Julie?" Adam responded.

"Water would be great," Julie smiled.

Both reviewed the menu and fairly quickly made a selection. After the waitress, who also recognized Adam, took their order, Adam looked down at the table and then up at his daughter. He exhaled through his mouth and jumped into the topic at hand. With an uncomfortable chuckle, he stated with embarrassment, "I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's no big deal, Dad," Julie attempted to assure him.

"No, no… it wasn't appropriate. I shouldn't have been downstairs half-dressed with a woman at my side," Adam insisted.

Julie, horrified to be having this conversation with her father, tried again to downplay the event. "Dad, you obviously had a great time on your date. You're a grown man."

He continued to squirm and Julie became entertained about being in the position where Adam felt guilty for a transgression. Their roles had been reversed. "Nonetheless," Adam emphasized. "If I had to do it over again, I would have made different choices. I wouldn't have been downstairs with Dr. Pierce like that."

"Do you like her?" Julie pressed.

"She's… captivating, funny, very intelligent," Adam grinned. "We had a great time together."

"That's bordering on TMI, Dad," Julie quipped. The Ryder-esque words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Julia…" Adam cleared his throat as his cell phone sounded a text tone. "Excuse me," he apologized as he gazed at the phone and grinned. He typed back a response and returned his phone to his chest pocket.

"The Base?" Julie ventured, actually suspecting it was Maggie. Texts from the Base rarely made Adam grin.

"Dr. Pierce. We're… uh… I'm joining her Monday night at a medical association banquet," Adam stated plainly as if he were teaching a math formula.

"Nice," Julie smirked. Rather than feeling more comfortable about what had happened, as Adam intended, both Julie and Adam became increasingly awkward.

When their food arrived, they had a reason to avoid conversation. Except for asking about each other's meal, the two nibbled, gazed out the window, and met each other's eyes awkwardly.

Adam finished his meal first and the waitress immediately cleared his plate and refilled his coffee. "I know all of the Academy paperwork is your responsibility, but I want to check in with you. Are your forms being completed? Is your file for I-Day organized?"

"Actually, it feels overwhelming. I think most of it is gathered together, but I'd be grateful if you'd take a look. I know Ryder could use some help, too," Julie responded.

"Let's plan to sit down and make that happen. Why don't you talk to Dr. Shepherd and schedule a good time to do that," Adam grinned. "I saw that they're expecting you to come having memorized some of the rates this year. When Sam enrolled, they learned those the first day."

"Really?" Julie replied with curiosity.

"Every year brings little changes. The Firsties have some latitude about structure. It's good for them to make their own decisions and create a plan – excellent experience before they graduate next Spring," Adam shared. "Have you worked on those rates?"

"No, Sir," Julie admitted openly. "I figured I'd wrap up school, graduate, and still have a month to work on that."

"True," Adam nodded. "And your schoolwork is in fine shape?"

"It is," she confirmed. "I have AP tests every day this week, so I worked ahead on homework."

"Every day? Wow. It'll be a challenging week," Adam commented. "Tell me the schedule."

Julie pulled a small datebook out of her purse and reported, "Monday afternoon is Intro to Psych – I have to get a 4 or 5, Tuesday afternoon is Spanish 3-4 and I need a 4, Wednesday morning is English Lit – requires a 5, Wednesday afternoon is Macro-Economics – 4, Thursday is Calc AB and BC – both need 4s, and Friday is Micro-Econ which needs a 4 or better."

"At least one test a day. I'm proud of you, Julie," Adam smiled. "Which exams were you able to count last year? I've forgotten."

She flipped to another part of her calendar and recited, "Statistics, Spanish 1-2, Biology, US History, World History, and US Government. All 5s except for Statistics."

Adam whistled softly and smiled. "You inherited your mother's brilliance, Itzy. If you pass all those and don't have to take them at the Academy, don't tell your brother."

"Why?" Julie laughed.

"He was at least a point away on _all_ of his AP tests except Biology. When he tried to validate at the Academy, he didn't score high enough to validate anything. Instead, he ended up in advanced classes for nearly everything. I think his fury may have been what made him tough enough to become a SEAL," Adam chuckled. He reviewed the lists Julie had shared and investigated, "What about Chemistry and Physics?"

"I highly doubt I'll be able to validate Physics, but I'll try. The Academy doesn't take AP at all for Physics or Chemistry," Julie explained. "I don't know why, but that's the deal."

"Does Ryder have heavy loads for the AP tests too?" Adam inquired.

"Similar. He's taking some of the same tests that I'm taking this year and some of the tests I took last year. Last year was the same way. He decided to take the AP Chemistry test even though the Academy won't accept it – he thinks it will help him for the validation exam," Julie detailed.

"You two have brilliant young minds. The Navy is lucky to have you both," Adam smiled proudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

The impromptu picnic wound down mid-afternoon. After cleaning up the yard and kitchen, Owen and Amelia sat on the sofa cuddling and gazing at the lake.

"Can I get a ride to the mall?" Olivia asked as she came bounding down the stairs.

"At 5pm?" Owen responded in disbelief.

"Yeah," Olivia shrugged. She stopped between the window and the sofa, looking at her parents expectantly. Dressed in a pink sequined dress, Olivia wore zebra-striped flats and sported a checkered red and black flannel shirt tied around her waist.

"No," Owen declared as he bored his eyes into hers.

"Why not?!" she argued. "It's Saturday night."

"We're eating dinner in an hour," Owen reminded her. "6pm dinner time, in the dining room, every night."

"I'll eat at the mall," Olivia persisted. She checked her phone and typed out a text before throwing the phone back in the oversized black purse with a Batman logo on it.

"No," Owen repeated.

"Ryder?" Olivia called out as she headed up the stairs.

"What?" he replied from his bedroom.

"Can I come in?" Olivia begged.

"Whatever. I'm studying, Red. Make it quick," Ryder warned.

She closed the door after entering his room and Ryder scoffed at her outfit. He held his tongue and instead inquired, "What?"

"Can you take me to the mall? Please, please, please?" she pleaded.

Ryder glanced at the clock, "Shit. Get out. I need to change clothes."

"Will you take me to the mall if I move to the hallway?" she whined.

"Yeah, sure. I need to meet JJ and her dad at the park for our workout. Are you ready to go _now_ – like no, 'Wait I have to go to the bathroom,' or 'Just one more thing'?" Ryder pressed.

"Promise," she made the sign of the cross over her heart.

"Wait for me. Lemme change. Scoot," Ryder demanded. He changed in record time and stepped into the hallway, "Let's go."

He ran down the stairs with Olivia following behind him and called out to his parents, "Working out with JJ and the Captain. Eating dinner at their house and taking the SUV."

"Bye," Amelia responded. Neither she nor Owen turned to notice that Olivia headed to the garage too.

"Where at the mall should I stop?" Ryder asked as they waited for the signal to change.

"By Nordstrom," Olivia stated plainly.

Ryder chuckled, "Will they let you walk through their store looking like that?"

"They'll even let Navy guys in. Nordstrom is so tolerant," Olivia quipped.

Ryder smiled and affirmed his sister, "I've taught you well, Padwan." He stopped in front of Nordstom and checked, "Do you need a ride home too? I'll be going by here in a few hours."

"I don't think so. Can I call you if I do?" Olivia wondered aloud.

"If I'm already home, I'm not driving back over here. If I'm still at Julie's, I'll pick you up," he shared. He watched her walk into the store, chuckling to himself as she bopped along with a spring in her step.

Olivia stopped midway through the store and pulled out her cell phone. She sent a text to Amelia that read, _Ryder gave me a ride to the mall. Won't be home for dinner. XXOO._ After walking through the store, Olivia spotted Gwen and ran into her arms with enthusiasm.

"Hi, Livs," Gwen gushed as she hugged her girlfriend and pulled back for a kiss.

Olivia beamed and brushed a stray hair out of Gwen's face, "You look adorable today. I love the skirt."

"Me too – just bought it," Gwen shared. "Goodwill. $3.00!"

"Not fair," Olivia shook her head. "You have all the luck." Olivia's phone sounded with the tone she used for Owen. "Crud," she groaned as she searched for her phone.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I told my mom I was here. Now my dad is texting me," she sighed. Pulling the phone out of her purse, Olivia checked the screen. _On my way to pick you up. Where shall we meet?_ "Oh come on," Olivia groaned. "Now he's all pissed and says he's on his way to pick me up."

"Come sit down while you work this out," Gwen encouraged. They found a bench and sat next to each other as Owen and Olivia had text wars.

 _I'll be home later, Dad. No need to come get me._

 _Non-negotiable, Olivia. I told you no and you left anyway._

 _It's no big deal. I'll be home by 9, ok?!_

 _You'll come home with me NOW. Which entrance?_

 _How are you driving and texting? Isn't that against the law?_

 _Voice recognition. Running away is also against the law._

 _Very funny._

 _Not kidding._

"Gwen, he's not budging," Olivia complained.

"Then go home. We'll see each other at school on Monday. It's not worth getting in trouble," she advised.

 _Which entrance Olivia Elise?_

 _The one in front of Nordstom. BTW you are mean._

 _Here. Where are you?_

Olivia leaned over and kissed Gwen, "You want to walk out there with me?"

"I'll walk until the door. I don't want to meet your parents when they're ticked off," Gwen giggled.

"Good point," Olivia agreed. The two chatted as they walked through the store.

"Call me later if you can," Gwen pled with sad eyes.

"If I'm alive and if I have a phone," Olivia emphasized.

Pouring on the charm and acting adorable, Olivia hopped into the truck and greeted Owen warmly, "Hi Daddy."

"Don't 'Hi Daddy' me, Olivia Hunt," Owen growled. "You left after we told you specifically to stay home."

"Noooo," she emphasized. "I thought you were saying _you_ weren't going to take me, not that I couldn't go."

Owen pursed his lips and exhaled, "We'll discuss this after dinner."

"I want to discuss it now. It's just a misunderstanding, Dad," Olivia attempted.

"Olivia, I clearly told you no," Owe argued.

Simultaneously raising her voice and crying, Olivia poured on the dramatics, "You. Did. Not. I asked for a ride and you said no because it was only an hour until dinner. You didn't say I couldn't go. You just said no. Now you're acting like you said things you didn't say and you're all mad at me. I came out when you came to the mall, didn't I? I'm not some horrible kid, Dad. If you didn't want me to go to the mall, you should have been more specific."

Owen ignored her until they pulled up to the house. He parked the truck on the side of the driveway, and Olivia jumped out and slammed her door. Stomping through the garage, she flung open the door to the house and walked quickly through the kitchen and into the Living Room.

"Grab a plate, Livs. Everything is on the kitchen island tonight," Amelia instructed from the Dining Room.

"I'm not eating!" Olivia yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas wondered aloud.

"She left without permission, so Daddy picked her up and brought her home. Getting in trouble isn't fun," Amelia explained.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Anna inquired.

Owen brought his plate to the table and lowered his chin as he looked at Anna, "You don't need to worry about that Anna. That's between your mom, Olivia and me."

Victoria jumped up from her seat and approached Owen.

"You aren't excused, young lady," Owen snapped.

Wrapping her arms around Owen, Ria observed, "You look like you need a hug, Daddy. I'm not leaving the table. I'm going right back to my seat."

He reciprocated by putting one arm around his daughter and kissing her forehead. "Thanks, Ree."

"By the way," Olivia called down from upstairs, "Leave me alone the rest of the night. I hate you both! You're the meanest parents _ever_!" She returned to her room and slammed her door, not having learned from her older siblings' experiences that slamming doors led to no doors.

"Eat first, door later," Amelia sounded firmly as Owen began to stand. He sat back down and shook his head. Amelia mouthed, _Breathe deep._


	18. Chapter 18 - Paperwork

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 18 – Paperwork

 **Sunday, May 2** **nd**

"Olivia… wake up," Owen groaned as he stood at his daughter's door-less doorway at 7:00 am. She didn't stir and pretended to be asleep. Repeating himself with the same flat tone but with a raised volume, Owen stated, "Olivia…wake up."

She knew he would only become angry if she continued to play her game. Rolling over in order to face the door, Olivia yawned and opened her sleepy eyes, "Morning…"

"Get up. Get dressed. Meet me in the front yard. Five minutes," Owen ordered without emotion. More than anything, he was frustrated to have to be awake and ready to work so early on his day off. Even so, he knew what he and Amelia expected and the consequences when their expectations were not followed.

As soon as Owen was down the stairs, Olivia reached for her phone. She had left it on her nightstand the night before, surprised that Owen hadn't asked for it. Now, though, it was gone. When she glanced over at her desk, her laptop and tablet had also disappeared. With disappointment, she blew air toward her forehead and stood up. She threw on a pair of old jeans, a t-shirt, and an oversized flannel shirt. After throwing her hair back with a clip, she met her dad outside.

"What's the plan?" she asked, trying to be as chipper as possible without sounding sarcastic.

"Over by the property line between our house and Nolan's, there are a bunch of blackberry vines that need to be tamed. I'll help you until breakfast. After that, you can come back out here and finish the rest. Here's a pair of gloves that will keep the thorns out," Owen explained as he threw the gloves toward her.

"Shouldn't we wait until the summer, when the berries ripen?" Olivia proposed.

Owen scoffed and looked at his daughter, "Nice try. No."

The two walked to the edge of the property and Owen explained where he wanted the cut vines stacked. He showed her the large area he expected her to tackle and began pruning. As they snapped vines and eradicated the twisted mess, Owen mentioned casually, "It's too bad, you know? Earlier in the week, I had planned to spend a few hours with you providing driving lessons." Without catching Olivia's eye, he continued. "Now driving will have to wait until you've regained my trust," Owen shared with disappointment.

Clearly remembering that Owen never forbade her to go to the mall, Olivia was deeply tempted to argue. She knew, though, that his intent and his exact words were different from one another. Trying to push the topic would probably not help. Ready to cry about the delay in learning to drive, Olivia focused on the vines and hauled them little by little to the pile Owen had begun.

The only other person up so early was Nolan. He spotted Olivia and Owen through a window as he prepared a bottle for Molly in the kitchen. With Molly dressed in footie jammies and wrapped with a blanket around her shoulders, a shirtless and barefoot Nolan padded out into his yard carrying his daughter. "Good morning," he offered heartily as Molly sucked on her bottle, smiled widely, and dripped milk all over her chin.

"Hi, Miss Molly," Owen beamed as he set his clippers down and walked over to kiss his granddaughter. She reciprocated with a sloppy, wide mouthed kiss and a request to be held. "Sorry, Molly," Owen explained, "Papa's working in the yard. Look – I'm all dirty."

"What brings you out here so early, Dad?" Nolan inquired, guessing Olivia had crossed a line and been caught.

"Yeah, Olivia," Owen pushed, "What brings us out here so early?"

Trying to contain the boiling frustration deep within, Olivia glanced at Nolan and offered, "Dad and I misunderstood one another. I did something I thought was ok that he thinks he told me not to do."

Owen huffed and glanced Olivia's way before adding, "When I reminded someone it was an hour to dinnertime and that the mall wasn't on the agenda, that person found another ride, did not say goodbye, and texted us from the mail. Big misunderstanding."

"Ouch," Nolan winced. "Bummer, huh, Red?"

"Yep," Olivia stated in a word as she carried an armful of vines away.

Adding to Olivia's humiliation, Owen shared with Nolan, "If you need a babysitter anytime soon, Olivia will be available for the next seven days."

"Thanks, Dad," Nolan nodded, feeling sorry for his sister and the brewing anger being shot at her. Squeezing his daughter, Nolan voiced, "Well, Mols…shall we go check on those babies?"

"Baby," Molly repeated.

"Right," Nolan praised. "Can you say Emmy and Lizzy?"

"No," Molly declared as she popped her bottle into her mouth.

"They start early," Owen laughed.

"Guess so," Nolan chuckled. "See you both later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When Julie contacted Amelia on Saturday, they realized the next day was wide open for both families. Amelia invited Adam and Julie over for dinner and encouraged them to arrive at 3:30 to work on the Academy forms.

When he heard about the plan, Adam sent a text to Amelia and suggested they have a copier next to them. He offered to bring his printer, but Amelia insisted they could all use the one already in Owen's home office. Having a copier within reach made it easier to make copies as they processed the forms. Adam suggested two separate tables to eliminate the possibility of any paperwork mix ups. He'd obviously dealt with this process before.

Before the Caldwell's arrived, Amelia asked Owen to clear off his desk and asked Ryder to set up a spare table in Owen's office. Ryder moved chairs into the office and set his Academy paperwork pile on Owen's desk. Adam had offered to bring notebooks and a hole punch with him. Soon all the paperwork would be military-ready.

As Adam drove through the gate, he spotted Olivia and commented, "Isn't that Ryder's sister?"

Julie stretched her neck and answered, "Yes. That's Olivia."

"She must be trying to earn money for something, hmm?" Adam smiled, assuming the best.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she's in trouble for something. Dr. Hunt likes to assign yardwork or deep cleaning when rules are broken," Julie detailed, almost hoping her father did the same rather than putting her in the minimum security prison known as her bedroom and desk chair.

"Hmm," Adam shrugged. "It'll give her plenty of time to think about what she did, I suppose." He parked the car and opened the trunk so he could grab the notebooks and supplies. Julie threw a bag over her shoulder that held all of her paperwork. With a smirk, Adam put his arm on her shoulder and the two walked to the front door.

"Welcome," Amelia celebrated when Adam and Julie arrived at the front door. She hugged Julie and explained they were going to be in Owen's office. Then she hugged Adam and whispered in his ear, "My sister told me you had a lovely date on Friday."

"She did, hmm?" Adam's face cracked a sly smile.

Folding her arms playfully, Amelia teased her friend, "And I have to say, Adam… you look more relaxed and happy than I've ever seen you."

"Sex will do that to a man," Adam winked as he walked past Amelia and toward Owen, who was standing in the kitchen. Amelia's mouth opened and her eyes widened before she burst into laughter.

"Ready for this?" Owen chuckled.

"This part is fine. It's I-Day that will be hell," Adam quipped. Owen offered Adam a soda and the two strolled into Owen's office. Julie and Ryder were already in there comparing notes about their police record check experiences. They, along with all Plebes, were required to obtain a background check at their local police station.

Everyone settled into a seat and Adam suggested a process that he knew would work well. Owen and Amelia, clueless about organizing the volumes of paperwork, were grateful for the assistance. Adam handed Amelia the Information Packet and encouraged her to start them out.

Amelia held the Information Packet in her hand and read portions of the Commandant's letter aloud, "Welcome to the Academy… blah, blah, blah. You are elite young men and women. Yada, yada, yada. In four years you'll develop into an Officer… yep, yep, yep. Specific Information included here… you're talented… blah, blah, blah. Only you can prove that you have the dedication. Vice Admiral M.H. Miller."

"Do you know him Adam?" Amelia questioned.

Owen scoffed tenderly, "Do you think everyone knows everyone in the Navy, Mia? There are quite a few people involved."

"I'm just pondering possibilities, Owen," Amelia shook her head and winked at Ryder.

Adam confessed, "Actually, I do know him. He was a classmate. Amazing man."

Glancing at Owen, Amelia raised one eyebrow proudly before flipping the page and commenting, "I like these people – they have a handy checklist off the bat. Any med student's dream. Let's attack it."

Amelia continued to read, "Where's the envelope addressed to the Commandant of Midshipmen?"

"Right here," Ryder and Julie both called out as they waved an envelope.

"The top two forms – set those aside. Owen, read this. Will we include these two in Ryder's envelope? I don't get the wording," Amelia inquired.

Owen read the form and hunched, "Since they are set apart from the next section, my guess is no. If it's anything like the Army, they'll lay out an outline and then go into details about each item. Set those first two aside, kids."

"Right," Adam offered. "We'll come back to those. They don't go in the envelope. As we go through each paper, keep copies and originals in the same order and put one of the copies in the stack for the notebook," Adam advised. "Each of you should keep a notebook with a copy of anything and everything you send in. If you need to make a copy for the notebook, it works best to make them as we go. Everything stays in order that way. Ready?"

"Yep," Ryder nodded. Julie smiled.

"Agreement to serve form, 3 copies," Owen read.

"Check," Ryder smiled, "Actually four copies, because here's a copy for the notebook."

"Same," Julie confirmed.

"Marriage/Dependent Declaration," Owen continued.

"Yep, no wife. No dependents." Ryder verified.

Julie echoed, "Same here. No husband either."

The families continued the process for the next fifteen items. The forms covered everything from agreeing to the Drug and Alcohol policy to Emergency Data to Immunization Records. When they came to number 10, Owen muttered with curiosity, "Personal Swearing-In Ceremony Form."

"You'll want to take advantage of that, Owen," Adam encouraged. "We can swear the kids in after the group ceremony. It's quite an experience."

"That'd be cool, Dad. You want to swear me in?" Ryder requested.

Ryder handed Owen the form and Owen read it. "Wonderful. I'd be honored, Ryder. Now I need to dust off my Class A and hope it fits." The servicemen laughed, knowing well the challenge of keeping fit enough for formal uniforms issued years prior. Owen added, "Mia, will you make a note about that?" Amelia wrote it on their master follow up list and smiled at the thought of Owen swearing Ryder in.

When Owen read about the Naval Credit Union, Ryder had no idea how to proceed. As the only banking on base, it made sense to have an account. However, Ryder knew his inheritance and trust were run through another institution. "What do I do about this one, Dad?" Ryder asked.

Owen studied the form and advised, "I'd sign up for the account, then you have money easily accessible."

"What about my other account? Should I ask Nolan how to deal with that?" Ryder wondered.

"You can have more than one bank account, Ry," Owen explained, realizing how naïve Ryder was in the ways of the world.

"Oh…cool. Ok, then give me a minute to fill this out," Ryder requested.

"Julie, is yours completed?" Adam inquired.

"I think so. Since I already have an account with them, did I fill this out correctly?" she asked.

Adam surveyed the form and confirmed, "Nice work, Itzy."

Amelia waited until Ryder had signed and copied the Credit Union paper and then handed him another. Ryder read aloud, "Standard Form Questionnaire." He read the first paragraph of the explanation and celebrated, "Sweet! This is for a SECRET clearance, whatever that is. Sounds cool."

"It's a second level security clearance, Ryder," Adam chuckled. "More than confidential clearance but less than Top Secret security clearance. Keep reading – the mid-level clearance includes access to data that, if disclosed, could cause serious damage to national security."

"Is that what you have?" Ryder asked Adam.

"One step further, but if I gave you details, well…" Adam joked with a playful grin.

"Yeah, never mind. Don't kill me," Ryder laughed. As he read the rest of the written information on the form, Ryder's shoulders dropped.

"What's wrong, Ry?" Amelia inquired as his smile faded.

Ryder studied the form and shared, "It says I can't possess a foreign passport." He read aloud, "'allegiance to the United States is paramount. Clearance will be denied or revoked unless the foreign passport is surrendered.' I think I have to give up my Canadian passport."

"Sounds like it," Owen nodded.

"Yes, Son, you do," Adam confirmed.

"I'd never thought about that," Ryder admitted. "I mean, it's no big deal, right? It just feels weird, like I'm denying a part of myself."

"Do you want to take a break, Ry?" Amelia offered.

With an audible huff, Ryder blinked away tears and looked down at the next form. He responded, "Nope. I'm good. It's all good. Will you write a note so we can find it and go through the process of returning it to the Consulate? It states here that we'll need confirmation from the Consulate that it has been surrendered."

"Sure," Amelia stated softly. Sitting across the table from Ryder, Amelia reached her hand over and set it on his.

Ryder pulled his hand away quickly and began to read aloud, "What's this ACE Loan thing?" Amelia understood Ryder's clear hint not to baby him and Owen nudged her leg under the table. When she looked up at Owen, he smirked at her in an attempt to reassure her that all would be well.

"That is to cover the cost of clothing and equipment. They'll provide all of your uniforms and you pay them back over time," Adam explained.

"Here's mine, Dad," Julie said as she handed the notebook copy to her father.

Ryder opined, "$8,500?! You think they'd give me mink-lined clothes for that price."

"I had to do something similar for the Army, Ry. It is what it is," Owen commented.

Ryder grumbled, "That sucks. If they require the clothes, why don't they pay for them?"

"They're already providing you a free education, Son," Adam chuckled.

"I guess that's true," Ryder shrugged. "So should I do this or should I have Nolan withdraw the money from my trust?"

"It's an interest-free loan. Nolan would tell you to take it and keep your money where it's earning interest," Owen reported.

"Whatever. Lemme fill this one out, too, then," Ryder groaned.

When Ryder finished filling out and copying the form, Owen celebrated, "That's all for Section 1. Now on to Section 2."

"I'm kind of formed out. Let's take a break," Ryder decided. He stood up and walked out onto the back porch. As he strolled along the bricks, he stared at the water. Adam excused himself to the restroom, and Julie folded her arms atop the table and placed her head on them.

Amelia began to stand to follow him and Owen grasped her arm gently, "No, Mia. Let him handle this on his own."

"Did you hear him? 'Give up part of my identity'? That's pretty profound for Ryder, Owen," Amelia stressed quietly so only Owen could hear her.

"Yes, it is," Owen agreed. "And now he needs to deal with it on his own. You won't always be there, Mama Bear."

Amelia slumped into her chair. Her bottom lip began to quiver as she voiced her feelings."I don't want him to go," she admitted quietly.

Owen moved his chair next to hers and hugged her. "I know, Mia… I know." Julie could not make out what was being said, but she had the sense that Amelia was crying. While she wasn't jealous of Ryder, she deeply wished Claire were present to be shedding tears about her baby leaving for the Academy.

Adam walked from the bathroom to the back porch and lit up a cigarette. He sat at a table far from where Ryder was walking, not wanting to intrude.

As Ryder turned and spotted Adam, he approached him. "Thanks for your help today, Sir."

"No problem," Adam nodded as he took a slow drag and watched a bird that was flying toward the water.

Ryder sat a couple seats away from Adam and offered, "I hope I didn't seem unpatriotic back there."

"You seemed _more_ patriotic – you love both of your countries and are being intentional. I'm impressed," Adam affirmed.

"I don't feel impressive," Ryder stated plainly.

"Good. Struggling over a tough decision will make you stronger," Adam declared. He stood up and stopped behind Ryder, adding, "Make your decision based on loyalty to a country, Ryder. Don't base it on flying with the Blue Angels. Canada has opportunities too. They'd be lucky to have you." He patted Ryder's shoulder and proceeded back to the office.

Ryder remained at the outside table, shifting between trying to empty his mind and trying to decide which passport best fit him. At some point, Julie came outside and called his name.

"Yeah?" he yelled back.

"The Rents are ready, RB. Let's finish this up," she encouraged. Ryder stood up and walked toward the door. Concerned for her friend, Julie inquired, "Do you want to talk later? I'm here."

"I'm fine, JJ. Nothing to discuss," Ryder grumbled with a gruff tone.

Everyone returned to their seats and Adam took a turn reading from the packet. "Section 2 includes three forms to take to I-Day and one form to mail in. Put the original and a copy in the notebook for the NCAA statement, religious programs, and sponsor program. The Alumni Association form can be placed in its own envelope – the instructions are on the paperwork. Just sign the NCAA statement and check the box that states 'no previous college enrollment.' Do you know about the sponsor program, Ryder?"

"Yes, Sir. It sounds like a great opportunity," Ryder responded.

"I've never heard a Plebe regret participating in it," Adam affirmed. "Sam maintains close contact with his sponsors even today."

"Did you take a look at the Religious Program form, yet, RB?" Julie inquired.

"I'm not too worried about it," Ryder shrugged, even after ten years of attendance in an Episcopal school.

"It needs to be filled out regardless of your interest," Julie prodded. "Besides, Sam – Mr. Not-Into-Church – became pretty faithful on Sunday mornings while he was at the Academy. He even stayed most weeks for the Bible Study. He really appreciated knowing the chaplains and having a place to let down and talk. I'm going to join one of the choirs as an ECA. You should, too."

Just as Ryder, stressed about the passport dilemma, was about to say something about how he was not Sam and to stop telling him what to do, Amelia interrupted. "Ry, you can always change your mind. This isn't asking for a firm commitment – it's more like an information sheet for the Chaplains." Ryder browsed at the form without much interest, filled it out, and handed it to his mom.

Adam continued, "Section 3 is information to read before arrival. Let's look the Physical Fitness paper. Ryder, do your parents know how you're progressing?"

"No, Sir. We haven't had much opportunity to discuss that," Ryder stated blankly.

"He's solid," Adam proclaimed. He handed Amelia and Owen a chart showing Ryder's numbers in the middle or upper middle of each requirement. "He's worked hard, and I know that running pace will improve even more before Annapolis. Right, Son?"

"Yes, Sir," Ryder faked a smile, really wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

"Julie's holding her own on pushups and passing on her running pace, right, Itzy?" Adam pressed.

"Yes, Sir," she responded, bracing herself because she knew he was going to mention her inferior crunch score aloud.

"Crunches need serious attention. You're at 39 and have to do _at least_ 65," he reminded her as if she didn't already know. "We'll get there, won't we?"

"Absolutely," Julie grinned although she was embarrassed.

"That's basically it," Adam announced as he clapped his hands and closed Julie's notebook. "Amelia and Owen, let me share one suggestion that I wish someone had shown to me. Kids, you can be on your way."

Ryder stood up and left the room without saying anything to Julie. He headed out the front door and over to Nolan's house. By the time Julie was in the Living Room, she had no idea where Ryder had gone. Left to her own devices, she fell onto the sofa and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired, but being called out by her father and blown off by Ryder didn't leave her feeling social.

Once Ryder and Julie had left the room, Adam closed the door behind them. He turned to Owen and Amelia and inquired, "What does Ryder have in place of a US birth certificate?"

"We have his Canadian birth certificate, adoption records, and his US Certificate of Citizenship," Amelia shared.

"All you need is the Certificate of Citizenship," Adam assured them. "I can't tell him this, but you can. Let him know he can look into reclaiming his dual-citizen status once he's retired from the Navy."

"I was planning to tell him that nobody can take away or erase his fondness for and connections to Canada," Owen pondered aloud.

"I'm not sure this is really about citizenship. My suspicion is that Ryder is coming to grips with the reality of his choice to attend the Academy over choosing the free-style life of a regular college student. They all go through this to one degree or another," Adam disclosed. "Sam went through a similar identity crisis. I'm sure he'd speak with Ryder if Ryder would like that."

"Thanks, Adam," Owen stood and extended his hand. "Shall we go fire up the grill?"

"Sounds wonderful," Adam smiled as he followed Owen out to the porch.

Amelia, heading to the kitchen, spotted Julie. Her face was buried in a pillow, but Amelia noticed the subtle rise and fall of her back as she cried. She quietly approached Julie and sat on the edge of the sofa next to her. Placing her hand on Julie's back, she inquired, "Want to talk, Julie?"

Twisting around, Julie faced Amelia and wiped her tears away. "I'm stressed. No big deal," Julie forced a smile.

"It _is_ a big deal, Super Girl," Amelia insisted lovingly.

"Can we go somewhere more private to talk? If my dad sees me crying, he'll lay into me," Julie said.

"Yeah," Amelia smiled. "I know just the place. Follow me."


	19. Chapter 19 - Listen to Me

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 19 – Listen to Me

Sunday, May 2nd

Amelia led Julie to the treehouse and flopped down onto a pile of large pillows. She threw a blanket over to Julie and suggested she wrap up. "You need to feel cozy right now," Amelia smiled. "I haven't been in here in a long time," Amelia admitted as she studied the space. "When the big kids were younger, they practically lived here."

Julie sat with her knees bent and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chin rested on her knees and the blanket was haphazardly thrown over her shoulders. She did not make eye contact nor start a conversation.

"I'm a great listener," Amelia assured her.

Julie glanced over and grinned slightly. As she began to speak, she dissolved into tears, "I miss my mom."

Wrapping her arms around Julie, Amelia squeezed tightly. "Let it out, Jules. Let the tears flow."

In the many years since Claire's death, nobody had ever given her permission to fall apart. Adam would pat her back and offer, "Yes, it's hard, but we have to keep moving. That's what Mom would want." Sam, still brooding in his grief, immediately changed the subject if Claire was mentioned. Teachers and school counselors were sympathetic, but were also mindful of the clock and the school schedule. Julie's steady and solid presence precluded others from recognizing the depth of her pain. Over the years, Julie had even convinced herself that she had emerged on the other side of grief. In recent times, however, Julie befriended Ryder; he understood He'd been there… twice. He'd lost both his father and his mother, yet showed humor and vitality. Julie admired what she thought was resilience, even though it was actually a way Ryder covered his pain.

With loud wailing and sobbing, Julie released pent up energy that had yearned for years to be expressed. Amelia's grip didn't loosen until Julie's did 45 minutes later. Even then, Amelia grasped Julie's hand and held it.

"Did you know my dad died when I was five?" Amelia shared gently.

"No," Julie shook her head. "I'm sorry. How heartbreaking."

Amelia shared a brief version of the story about how she and Derek were playing when a man robbed the family store and shot her father. Sparing the details of her picture memories of her father on the ground dying, Amelia focused on how she muddled through the pain and loss. Julie and Amelia realized they were kindred spirits, sharing the experience of growing up without a parent and having been present at the death.

After stroking Julie's hair with a soft motherly touch, Amelia queried, "What do you miss most about her?"

With tears falling gently, Julie pondered her response. "Her laughter and playfulness."

"No wonder you hang around Ryder – he has plenty of that to share," Amelia chuckled.

"I'd never put that together, but you're on to something," Julie realized.

"Owen and my father share similar characteristics. Playful without shirking responsibilities, a gentle smile, highly intentional and quick thinking. I used to worry that I was attracted to Owen because he was like my dad. I wondered if I loved him for the wrong reasons. Finally, I saw the light and got over that," she smirked. Julie grinned.

Looking down at the floor, Julie pondered aloud, "It can be tough… to expect one parent to be both genders. You know… in your case, to expect your mom to be the person you go to for "Dad" questions and for regular "Mom" questions. My dad, as much as I love him and know he loves me, hasn't really ever been able to fill the hole my mom's death left."

Amelia wondered, "What's it been like being raised by your dad… by a man?"

"Normal, I guess. I don't know any different," Julie reasoned intellectually. "He's very matter-of-fact. For the birds and bees talk," Julie chuckled, "he relied on the school sex ed curriculum and he gave me a book. Even at my age, I could tell the discussion was difficult for him. I'm not sure he said more than 10 sentences. One was along the lines of 'your mother and I have raised you to have high standards, and I expect that you won't be sexual with a boy until you're married.' Then in his best Captain voice, he leaned in and scared the hell out of me with a firm, "Is that understood?" He meant well but it was a nightmare."

"He had spoken to my teacher and asked her to discuss periods, shaving, and hygiene with me. I'm sure that having that conversation with my teacher was equally painful for him. She was incredibly kind to take me under her wing. When I needed tampons or pads, she'd buy them and bring them to school in a paper bag for me. After I left middle school, Dad would take me with him to the store and wait at the end of the aisle while I chose the products I needed. I was embarrassed to be with him and have him hovering. To someone who didn't know he was my father, he probably looked suspicious as he watched a young woman in the feminine products area. I'm sure we both looked like fools." Both Amelia and Julie laughed.

"What would you add, subtract or change if you had a magic wand?" Amelia coaxed.

With a giggle, Julie shared, "I'd add more joy and laughter. Home and life would be softer. Our house has been heavy and dark since my mom died. My dad, until recently, has been serious and stern, strict and unemotional. I wonder sometimes how I'd be different if my mom was alive. She was elegant and stylish. When she died, my dad didn't buy me dresses when I outgrew the ones I owned. The only dresses I had were my school uniforms. Otherwise, I was in jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, or sweatshirts. I'm not sure it ever occurred to him to buy me anything feminine. The few times I needed a nice dress for a Navy event or something else, he'd let me root around in the clothes in Mom's closet. When she died, he let my brother and I choose items we wanted to keep, then he donated the rest of her belongings. For some reason, he never quite managed to clean out her closet. Her clothes are in there along with our baby books and sentimental tchotchkes. It's a separate walk-in closet and the door is always closed. I think Dad just pretends the room isn't even there."

"Who taught you girlie things, like putting on makeup or doing your hair?" Amelia wondered aloud.

Julie scoffed, "Have you taken a look at me? I've never worn much makeup or fussed a lot with my hair. Over time, friends or their moms have taught me a little about hair dryers, gels, and hairspray. Dad gets grumpy when I want money for anything like that. Once, when Dad took me to a Navy Father-Daughter dance, he suggested I let my hair air dry. When my naturally messy wave resulted, he and I fumbled around for the better part of an hour trying to put my hair in a bun. He ended up calling our retired neighbor lady and begging her to come over. Within a minute or two, she'd put my hair up and curled some wisps into tiny ringlets. I felt like a princess that night, but also felt like an imposter who didn't know how to be a girl."

"I may be out of line here," Amelia cautioned. "But, if you'd like, I'd love to help you shop and prepare for the prom and for Plebe Summer."

"That would really mean a lot to me, Dr. Shepherd," Julie smiled. "I'd love that."

"Can I be your substitute mom while you're at the Academy? I'd love to send you care packages and be there for you in whatever way might be helpful. I care about you, Julie," Amelia shared from her heart.

"Wow… that is such an incredibly kind offer, Dr. Shepherd. Please don't feel obligated. I'm used to being Mom-less. Besides, you have your own Navy-sized platoon to mother," Julie responded, not wanting to be a burden.

"I think," Amelia declared as she grabbed each of Julie's hands in hers, "that you've paid your Mom-less dues, Super Girl." After gazing for a moment into Julie's eyes, Amelia added with a wink, "And we really need to find a solution to this 'Dr. Shepherd' title."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

While Julie and Amelia grieved, remembered, and laughed together, Ryder fumed. When he left Owen's office, he'd run to Nolan and Lissa's, entered without a knock, and declared loudly, "Where's Nolan?!"

Lissa was playing on the floor with the girls, encouraging the 6 week old babies to grab objects she held in front of them and coaching Molly, nearly 14 months old, to be gentle when she handed either of them a toy. With a motherly look of displeasure at his ranting, Lissa calmly explained, "He's upstairs on the phone with his office."

"On a Sunday?!" Ryder sneered as Molly tried to follow him. He headed toward the stairs and opened the gate, closing it before Molly could join him. "Not now, Molly," he stated flatly. To her, fun Uncle Ryder sounded mean. She collapsed on the floor and shook the gate with her hands.

Not knowing Ryder was on his way up, Nolan covered the phone's receiver and called down, "Liss… I'm on the phone." It was his way of asking her to quiet Molly's tantrum.

"I need to talk to you…now," Ryder paced as he softly but expressively spoke.

Nolan held up a finger and replied to his co-worker, "Here's what I'd suggest. We can meet with Bob and Jim in the morning. Call Linda and ask her to put together a rough sketch of what we're facing and we'll focus on this by phone and email today. I can review her presentation before the meeting – I can be at the office by 6 am tomorrow. Really, there's not much we can do today anyway."

"I really need to talk," Ryder emphasized as Molly continued to howl downstairs despite Lissa's efforts.

Nolan furrowed his brow and whispered, "Go help with Molly. I'll be off the phone in a minute."

"Ucka Wy," Molly sobbed as if her life was over.

"Baby, he's with Daddy right now. Mama's here. Let's play with the babies," Lissa attempted with an upbeat voice. She shook a rattle and suggested, "Molly, can you give this to Emmy?"

"No…." Molly wailed. "Ucka Wy… Ucka Wy…"

Growing steadily more frustrated, Ryder shot a glare toward Nolan and bounded down the steps. Seeing Molly fall apart softened his steaming anger and helped reorient his mood. When he reached the lower portion of the stairs, Ryder peeked through the gate and made a sad face at Molly. She simultaneously laughed and cried as one emotion transitioned into the other.

With a silly voice, Ryder spouted, "Who's yelling for me? Who's making all that noise?"

"Ma-yee," Molly pouted as she rattled the baby gate.

"Ma-yee? Does Ma-yee want Uncle Ryder to pick her up?" Ryder proposed.

"Up, up," Molly begged.

Ryder picked her up and explained, "If I'm holding you, no more crying."

She sniffled and rested her head on her Uncle's shoulder. Grabbing onto his shirt, she made a tight fist and snuggled her Nam.

"Thank you, finally…" Lissa grumbled. "You could have listened to me and waited down here until Nolan was off the phone."

"Sorry," he shrugged. "I'm totally pissed about something. I need to talk to Nolan."

"Are you mad at Nolan? Because he doesn't need any more stress today," Lissa warned.

"No. I'm pissed at the United States Navy," Ryder fumed.

"Pisssssssd," Molly repeated.

Lissa rolled her eyes and stood up to take Molly from Ryder. "Nice work, Potty Mouth," she commented.

"What's going on down here?" Nolan asked in a friendly tone as he headed toward Molly. "Why were you crying, Sweet Pea?" He took her from Lissa and hugged her.

"Ucka Wy," she sniffled as her bottom lip popped out.

"He makes Daddy cry too, honey," Nolan chuckled. He turned to his brother and questioned, "And what's your problem?"

"I have to turn in my Canadian passport before I can obtain security clearance at the Academy," Ryder huffed.

"Oh," Nolan sighed. "That's… kind of tough, huh?"

"Yeah," Ryder grumbled.

"Choices have consequences," Nolan shrugged.

Ryder fought back, "I didn't _choose_ anything here."

"Really?" Nolan challenged.

"I'm fuming," Ryder declared as he tightened his jaw.

"You usually blow stuff off, Ry. What's this about for you?" Nolan pushed.

Ryder stuttered, "I'm Canadian… or part Canadian… or, you know, I was born there. It's part of me… kind of."

"Hmm," Nolan nodded slowly, trying to analyze the situation.

Lissa walked over and handed Nolan a beer. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. Molly smacked her lips together, wanting kisses too. Checking on the results of his phone call, Lissa inquired, "Did you put out the fire at work?"

Nolan ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled, "Maybe… I'm going in early tomorrow. We'll see what the team can throw together."

Nolan kissed Molly and set her on the floor. "Where's the horsey toy?" he asked, hoping it would keep her busy for a minute.

"Hey," Ryder popped off.

"Sorry, Ryder," Nolan pursed his lips. Sarcastically, he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, adding dryly, "How could I be distracted from your crisis?"

"Forget it," Ryder grumbled as he headed toward the door and stepped outside.

Nolan followed him, apologetically looking at Lissa and promising to be right back. "Ryder…" Nolan called out as Ryder stomped off. "Ryder, c'mon," Nolan repeated. He ran and grabbed the cuff of Ryder's shirt. "Stop," he ordered.

"Let go of me," Ryder insisted.

"Calm down and grow up," Nolan ordered. "You came over to talk. Let's talk." The two sat on the grass and Nolan looked at his brother with anticipation.

"I wish I could _decide_ about it, not be forced into it," Ryder pouted.

"Nobody's forcing you. You wanna keep dual citizenship? Then do it." Nolan shrugged.

"And _not_ go to the Academy?!" Ryder huffed.

"That'd be one option, wouldn't it?" Nolan emphasized.

"I'm going to the Academy," Ryder insisted.

With another shrug, Nolan weighed in, "Then surrender the Canadian passport. Problem solved."

"I want both," Ryder stated flatly.

"I know you do," Nolan affirmed. "Doesn't seem to be an option, Ryder."

"That pisses me off," Ryder declared.

"I couldn't tell," Nolan chuckled as he nudged Ryder's leg. "Here's the deal, Ryder. The Canadian Passport is a convenience if you're traveling to a US-hating country or if you need a piece of ID and can't find your drivers' license. It doesn't make you more Canadian. It's a piece of paper. You're still Ryder Tremblay Hunt… or Ryder Hunt, sorry."

Ryder folded his arms and stared at his brother. Nolan continued, "I think you're pissed because someone else is calling the shots. If you're going to be in the Navy, you might want to work on that, Little Brother."

 _Note from Gracie:_

 _Hey Readers! Thanks so much for your loyalty – I am thrilled to still be writing this series. I have a special request for all of you. I seldom share my needs to be cared for (it's so much easier to be the one providing care, isn't it?), but I need all the positive thoughts, prayers, and well wishes possible._

 _I have a horrendous meeting coming up at work tonight. Based on what I know, many of the attendees will come with axes to grind and with intense opinions – I am dreading it as the time nears. If you have a moment to send your comments about the book or about this chapter between 6:40pm – 8:40pm Pacific Time or even a small encouragement, your words will help even out the animosity that will be filling the meeting I'm attending. Thanks in advance! GB_

 **As of May 2:**

Nolan and Lissa, 22;

Molly 13 ½ months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 6 weeks

Ryder 18, Julie 18 (Seniors in high school)

Olivia 15 (Freshman in high school)

Ria and Anna 10- finishing 4th grade

Lucas 8 ½ - finishing 2nd grade (started K at 6 years old)

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 15 weeks along. 2nd trimester.


	20. Chapter 20 - What Just Happened?

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 20 – What Just Happened?

Monday, May 3rd

"Good morning," Owen hummed as he rolled onto the bed and kissed his wife. He'd already showered and shaved. He was in the process of dressing when he heard Amelia stir.

"Can you be pregnant for me today?" she begged.

He grinned and fell onto the bed. Turning his head to face her, he asked, "Why today?"

"My boobs are sore and growing, and my pants are starting to shrink," she explained with humor.

Owen snapped his fingers and commented, "I hate it when my pants shrink." He sat up and crawled up to her, rubbing his nose along her jaw line and slowly bringing a hand atop one of her breasts. "I can offer a massage," he mentioned with a flirty snicker.

"I'm sure you can," Amelia laughed. The couple started to coo and kiss. As he wrapped his arms around her, Amelia relaxed into his embrace. With calm happiness, she hummed, "I love your touch."

"Mmmm," Owen responded as he ran a hand through her hair. "I love your hair…" Then he kissed her neck and added, "and your skin…" He moved to her lips and tried to speak as he kissed her, "and your lips." The couple giggled at the mumbled sentiments.

Slipping out of their kiss, Owen moved his face a couple inches from Amelia's. He gazed down at her and shared, "You… are my beautiful, amazing, incredible soul mate."

"Wow," Amelia giggled with surprise. "What'd I do to deserve that, you wonderful and handsome man?"

Owen's temples wrinkled from the end of his eyes in a genuine, heartfelt smile, "I don't tell you often enough. We rush to get kids to school, we rush all day at work, we rush to prepare dinner, we spread ourselves razor thin helping with homework… I forget to say it."

With a soft whisper, Amelia replied, "I do too… Owen Hunt, I would marry you all over again. Without a doubt, I would re-live our lives together. I love you."

Tilting his head to the side, Owen teased, "Even the deployment? The recovery when I came home? Even the pissing matches in the OR?"

"Yeah," Amelia grinned. "Those are all part of what's made us who we are – individually and together."

"Even Nolan, Lissa, and Ryder's teen years and all the long, seemingly unending teen years to come?" he laughed.

"Well…" she hesitated. Suddenly, Amelia's eyes widened and she beamed. "Owen!"

"What is it?" Owen tilted his head, wondering.

"The baby. I felt it kick," she giggled.

Owen placed his hand on her bump and inquired with a wide smile, "Where?"

Moving his hand over, Amelia stated, "Right here. They're little kicks – I'm not sure you'll be able to feel them."

"Yeah," he grimaced, "I don't feel anything." He leaned down and stopped about an inch from where Amelia had set his hand. "Hey, little baby, it's your daddy."

Amelia giggled and announced, "The baby responded! It moved."

"Be gentle with your mommy," Owen instructed gently. "No sticking your foot up in her ribs or punching her and knocking the wind out of her." He chuckled and honed in on his wife as he approached her lips and kissed her gently.

"It's real," Amelia grinned and celebrated. "Our baby is real."

At that moment, they heard Olivia scream at Lucas, "Just because there's no door for my room doesn't mean you can come in. Get. Out. Lucas!"

"I need help with my tie," he moaned sadly.

"Find someone who cares, Squirt," Olivia snapped in response.

Lucas mustered up all his courage and declared, "You're a dummy head, Olivia Schmivia." Olivia threw something toward Lucas. It missed him and hit the wall with a loud clunk.

"Olivia," Owen called. Grumbling at Amelia, Owen added, "And they're real too…" Disappointed, he pulled back from his wife and sat up with a disappointed sigh.

"Leave me alone," Olivia screamed.

Ryder popped out of the bathroom, having just showered. With a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet, he bellowed at his sister, "Olivia. Lose the attitude or I'll beat it out of you. Tell Luke you're sorry."

"No. Get away from me, Jerk," Olivia argued.

Ryder ran down the hall toward his sister's room. He placed his hands on either side of the door frame and dared her with a snarl, "Try that again, Princess."

"Daddddddd!" Olivia screamed as if her life was in danger.

Owen sighed, "Pardon me, Beautiful." He opened the Master Bedroom door. Lucas slid in and was pouting. He ran to Amelia seeking help with his tie.

Ria followed him, sharing, "Mama, I can't find my brush. Can I use yours?"

"You know where it is, Ree," Amelia consented as she worked on Luke's tie.

"Olivia," Owen sighed. "Is a week not long enough? Should I take away the following week too?"

"See, you hate me. You were waiting for a chance to make my life even more miserable, weren't you?" she insisted.

"Shut the hell up, Olivia. Your drama gives me a headache," Ryder yelled back at her.

"Ryder. Clothes. Now," Owen ordered, using the parenting method he used when Ryder was eight. Ryder tromped down the hallway and into his room. At the same time, Ria returned to her bathroom with Amelia's brush.

Olivia, deciding a moment of calm was a moment too long, proclaimed, "I _hate_ living here."

"We hate _you_ living here," Ryder responded through his closed door.

"Enough," Owen called out. "Everyone take care of their own needs and leave everyone else alone. Ryder, Olivia, no talking. At all. I don't want to hear your voices." He returned to the Master Bedroom and Lucas gazed up at him.

Whispering and displaying a scared expression, Luke sought to clarify, "Can I talk, Daddy?"

"Yes, Lucas, you can talk," Owen smiled. "Help me pick out a tie." Lucas followed his father and the two discussed their options.

Amelia, now sitting alone, paused and asked the air, "Where's Annabelle?"

"Maybe Olivia consumed her in a moment of fury," Owen chuckled.

"Seriously, Owen, where is she?" Amelia pressed.

"Mommy," Victoria called as she entered her parents' bedroom. "Anna says she's sick. She wants you."

"Mom's pregnant, Ree. She needs her rest," Owen stated as he tied his tie. "Tell her I'll be down there in a minute."

Ria gazed at her dad, then at her mom and pursed her lips. "What is it?" Amelia asked. Ria approached and whispered in Amelia's ear. Responding back, Amelia nodded and stated quietly, "Tell her I'll be right there." Amelia sighed internally, grieving. _My last little girl…_

"Mia, you shouldn't deal with sick kids," Owen admonished with care.

"It's not that kind of sick, O," Amelia hinted.

Owen scrunched his eyebrows down and toward the center of his face, "What?"

"It's… a girl issue," Amelia revealed. "Her first one."

"Oh… yeah… she's all yours," Owen nodded as he urged Lucas to head to the kitchen with him. As he walked, he thought to himself, _Thank God Mia is home for this._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Amelia knocked softly and announced, "It's Mom." Anna called for her to come in and Amelia smirked with a bittersweet mixture of compassion and sadness. "Annabelle…"

Whispering, Anna sought to confirm, "You didn't tell anyone, right?"

"Daddy knows," Amelia admitted as she lifted one shoulder.

"Mooooommmmmmm! Why?!" Anna vented. "He doesn't need to know."

"Anna, your dad is a doctor. He can handle the information confidentially. You don't have to talk to him about it," Amelia assured her.

"Just Dad knowing is weird enough, Mom," Anna pled as she shook her arms in the air.

With a slow exhale, Amelia changed the subject. "Did Ria help you find what you need? Did she show you where the pads are in your bathroom?"

"Yes, but Mmmoooommmm," Anna expressed with further embarrassment. "Don't talk so loud. Ryder will make fun of me and Lucas will ask a thousand questions. And, Dad… he's going to be all weird about this."

With half a laugh, Amelia pointed out, "Annabelle. Ryder and Lucas do not need to know, but, honey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Girls have periods. It is what it is."

"Boys don't have them. That makes girls weird," Anna proclaimed with certainty.

"No," Amelia stated clearly, "Boys deal with other stuff. Being different from a boy doesn't make girls weird. Girls are… girls."

"What do boys deal with?" Anna asked with naiveté.

Blowing out through her lips as she stretched them away from her teeth, Amelia stated, "Let's take care of the matter at hand. We can circle around to boy stuff later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

That evening, the doctors of the Greater Seattle area gathered for a recognition banquet. Maggie stood alone staring at the entry of the banquet hall and attempting not to fret. As she approached her sister, Amelia caught Maggie's expression and decided to lighten the mood.

"I thought Captain Hottie was your date tonight," Amelia purred as she teased Maggie. Amelia wore a gray, knee length formal with a plunging neckline. The empire waist helped minimize the baby bump that was beginning to emerge.

"He is," Maggie nodded anxiously. "He's meeting me here. Where's Owen?"

"On his way," Amelia stated confidently. "A trauma came in that he wanted to oversee in the ER." She sipped her club soda and scanned the room. "It's like the Who's Who of the Seattle medical community, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know," Maggie shrugged. "I still don't know many people outside of the hospital."

"That's why you need a life," Amelia pointed out. When Derek and Meredith arrived, Amelia raised her glass and stated in reference to her brother, "Well… well… it's the most handsome neurosurgeon around." Meredith spotted her sisters and walked toward them. Her fully beaded, sleeveless dress reflected various colors depending on the angle of the light.

"Amy… Maggie," Derek greeted with a nod. He turned to Meredith and confirmed, "Champagne?"

"Thanks," Meredith smiled. Turning to her sisters, she observed, "You both look beautiful tonight."

"Same. I adore the beadwork, Mer," Amelia nodded. She turned toward Maggie and repeated, "Maggie, I have to say it again: you look amazing in red." Maggie's red, floor length dress flowed smoothly along her figure. The waist was beaded and a keyhole opening along the sternum enhanced the sleeveless creation.

As Maggie smiled bashfully, she turned her head and spotted Adam. He had just stepped in wearing his dress blues with a chest-full of regalia that included ribbons, wings, badges, medals. Scanning the crowd, he noticed her and walked toward her.

"Look at him," Maggie sputtered. "Omigod, I can't… he's… he's so fancy."

"Dive in, Sister," Amelia mumbled through her smile. "There's nothing more sexy than a man in uniform."

"Ladies," Adam nodded. Resting his gaze on Maggie, he offered, "You… are stunning."

"I match some of your Navy bling," Maggie pointed out anxiously with an uncomfortable laugh, referring to his ribbon bars.

Hesitantly, Adam glanced at his ribbons and commented with grace, "I suppose there is some red in there."

"And orange and green and… yeah," Maggie sputtered.

"How about a drink?" Adam offered.

"Wine. White wine," Maggie requested.

Adam ran his hand in the air toward the other women with his palm face up, "Anyone else?" Amelia and Meredith declined and Adam excused himself.

Maggie leaned toward her sisters and expressed her angst, "Why didn't you stop me? I can't believe I called his ribbon things Navy bling. That was probably really offensive, huh?"

"I found it hilarious," Amelia quipped with a hearty laugh. "Keep going, Maggie. Maybe they'll hire you to provide the entertainment next year."

By the time Adam returned, Owen and Derek had joined the women. "Captain," Owen smirked. "We were about to head to our table."

Following Owen, Adam placed his hand on the small of Maggie's back and led her to the table. He pulled out Maggie's chair, leaving Derek and Owen scrambling to do likewise for their mates. Neither Meredith nor Amelia was impressed. "Tell me more about tonight's festivities," Adam requested to his tablemates.

"Basically, it's an annual event where we all tell each other how wonderful we all are," Amelia quipped.

Derek corrected, "There's a bit more to it than that. It's a time to celebrate our achievements with those who understand the complexity of the challenges we face. Tonight is about recognition by our peers."

Owen breathed in through his mouth, anticipating Amelia would react to Derek's addition. He gently placed his hand on her knee. In response, she squeezed his hand firmly to re-channel her frustration.

"Interesting," Adam smirked at Derek, feeling for Amelia.

As the evening wore on, videos and speeches were shared and received with enthusiastic applause. A definite left-leaning message emerged, aligning with ideals espoused by Democrats focusing on universal health care, ending wars, and so-called Mommy Laws like seatbelt and helmet requirements. Adam stomached the first few presentations without expression, but finally had to comment about one that overstated the complexity related to war and urged immediate withdrawal of all US troops abroad.

With a half-smile, Adam leaned over to Maggie and chuckled sarcastically, "Because pulling out of Afghanistan or one of a hundred other places is that simple." Maggie smiled simply, but didn't respond. She squirmed in her seat, unsure how to proceed. Until Adam whispered to her, she appreciated what the speaker had to say.

During the next speech, which strongly lobbied for a particular type of universal insurance, Adam folded his arms and took in an audible, slow breath. After holding it momentarily, he exhaled. He repeated the process until Maggie gazed at him over her shoulder and whispered, "Adam?"

He raised his eyebrows and whispered back, "Yes?"

"What's wrong?" she pressed quietly.

Pointing his forehead toward the podium, Adam stated quietly, "His politics." Again, Maggie simply smirked and turned back around. She found herself wondering why the type of universal healthcare she most supported seemed so ridiculous to her date.

Two thirds of the way through the awards and presentations, a break for dessert and dancing was offered. With his impeccable manners, Adam stood and extended his hand, "Shall we?"

"Sure," Maggie smiled widely. As she wrapped her arm around Adam's bent forearm, Maggie looked back with glee at her sisters.

"Did you hear him?" Owen mumbled to Amelia.

"No," Amelia smiled as she savored a bite of chocolate mousse.

"He's… military," Owen huffed quietly.

"So…?" Amelia gazed out of the corner of her eye with confusion.

"Very right-leaning. Very conservative," Owen emphasized. "I'm not sure our gang of liberals is impressing him."

"Ah," Amelia giggled. "That's kind of fun. Does Maggie know?"

Owen nudged his wife and encouraged her, "Look toward the dance floor."

Maggie and Adam appeared to be in a serious conversation as they danced. Maggie, far more expressive, was easy to read. She was defending her positions and emphasizing points Adam appeared to disregard. Trained to maintain a poker face, Adam responded to Maggie in a measured and expressionless way. He was difficult to read. As the music came to a close and the program was about to resume, Adam excused himself and Maggie returned to the table.

"You guys…" Maggie groaned. "Omigod."

"What?" Meredith inquired with concern. Amelia glanced over with curiosity and Owen pretended to be distracted by something across the room.

"He's a Republican!" she exclaimed as if revealing he was a mass murderer.

"I dated one of those once," Amelia quipped. With half a shrug, she shared, "He sure wasn't conservative in bed… he was…" she paused to whistle. Kissing her gathered fingers and spreading out her fingers as she moved her hand away, adding, "Delicious… very liberal with his… Let's just say, he could stimulate my economy _any_ day."

"Mia," Owen groaned. "Remember me? Your husband?"

"You're all ginger and fireworks, Handsome. Don't feel threatened," she assured him. "Besides, who did I marry? You or James?" She showed a naughty smile and added, "I prefer my men…left leaning."

Owen threw his hand over his eyes and nose, shaking his head. Her innuendo was so very Amelia in style.

Meredith, giggling, inquired, "Something you'd like to share with the group, Owen?"

"No. Thanks, Meredith. That's quite all right," Owen grimaced.

Amelia reached over and popped her index finger on Owen's nose, "I love embarrassing you – you're so darling." Owen closed his eyes and attempted to center. He tired of listening to the continuing banter and reactions about Adam's political party, so he excused himself.

When he turned into the hallway, Owen encountered Adam. When Adam saw Owen, he greeted his friend, "Quite an event, Hunt."

"A bit." Owen was going to say 'left leaning,' but he couldn't bring himself to use those words. "Umm…liberal."

"A bit," Adam smirked. "Would it be rude of me to remain out here?"

"No," Owen chuckled. "I may join you?"

Misunderstanding Owen's reasons for stepping out of the banquet room, Adam patted Owen's back. He assumed his Army friend was a fellow Republican. With slight hesitation, Adam questioned, "I probably shouldn't ask a doctor this, but would you care to join me outside? I need a smoke."

Chuckling, Owen agreed, "Some fresh air sounds great."

The two men stepped out and walked around the block. As he lit his cigarette, Adam admitted, "I've been asked to consider putting my name in the ring for Rear Admiral."

"Wow, that's an honor," Owen responded.

"I'm not sure if I will proceed," Adam disclosed. "I'm happy with my command and rank. If promoted, I'd have to either be promoted or reappointed again within five years or retire. That kind of pressure might be more than I want at this point in my life and career. Besides, I have quite a bit of freedom now. Scheduling visits to see Itzy at the Academy will be easier if I remain a Captain. And where would her home base be if I were commanding a fleet and hopping from ship to ship?"

"Good point," Owen nodded. "We'd be willing to do what we can for Julie. Both Amelia and I consider her one of our own – we adore her."

"You're generous, Hunt," Adam acknowledged. "Home base declarations are tricky, though."

"I'm not sure how the home base details work…" Owen admitted.

"It's a bureaucratic nightmare," Adam chuckled. "I could request an exception for her, but that smacks of nepotism. She'd end up hassled."

"Hmmm," Owen recognized without weighing in.

"It'll be the second time I've turned down an enormous opportunity for her," Adam pondered aloud as he lit another cigarette.

"For your family, you mean," Owen attempted to correct.

"I suppose," Adam grinned. "If we hadn't had Itzy, I'd have been an admiral years ago." He gazed faraway and disclosed, "Claire wanted another baby. Sam was about to start first grade. She wasn't ready for him to be away at school all day."

"Claire convinced you," Owen reflected with a soft laugh.

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Adam confessed, "Not exactly. Claire and I made a deal. I'd continue to be open to promotions, and she'd have second baby. She'd play the part of an Admiral's wife, and, well," he chuckled, "she'd have that second baby."

"We should get back," Owen suggested, not sure he was comfortable with Adam's candor.

"Of course," Adam agreed as the men quickened their pace.

When they walked through the doors and into the hallway, Amelia greeted them, "There you are!" She hugged Owen and mumbled in his ear, "Maggie's flipping out."

"Margaret," Adam offered with a sultry voice as he came up behind Maggie and kissed her neck.

With widened eyes and a frustrated expression, Maggie fumed, "Where have you been? I thought you'd taken off without me."

"I apologize," Adam whispered. He surveyed the room and determined the evening was coming to a close. "Can I take you home?"

"To _my_ home, yes," she snapped.

"Did you have a coat?" Adam inquired. When she told him yes, he offered to collect it from the coat check. He returned and placed the wrap around Maggie's shoulders. When he offered his arm, Maggie folded her arms in front of her body and glared at him.

With a gentle scoff, Adam observed, "I seem to have upset you."

"Yes, Adam, you seem to have done that," Maggie spat back quietly with attitude.

"I'd like to make it up to you. I truly am sorry," he apologized as he opened the car door for his date.

Misunderstanding his intent, Maggie assumed he was angling for sex. "Take me home, Adam."

As they drove away, Adam waited for Maggie to speak. Three miles into the drive, thinking he was bringing up general, non-controversial chatter, he questioned, "Did you see the OpEd in the Times today? The City Council voted against the new nuclear energy option."

Internally rolling her eyes but knowing it was rude not to comment, Maggie weighed in lightly. "I did see that."

"I'm so disappointed. People making decisions about power sources when they know nothing about nuclear energy," he shook his head casually.

"What was that?" she attempted to clarify without sounding hostile.

"Nuclear energy is carbon free – what could be better for our environment?" he pointed out. "It is a 24/7 resource. Always available, nuclear energy ensures the community a constant power supply in places that need it, such as hospitals," he bantered without much emotion. He assumed he was speaking to a like-minded friend.

"Adam…" Maggie emphasized, "What about nuclear waste? Think of the medical catastrophes of Chernobyl and Three Mile Island."

With a soft chuckle, Adam added, "Maggie, don't tell me you're opposed to nuclear energy."

"Don't tell me you support it," she responded with concern. "There are safer options like wind and solar energy."

"That are less reliable. And coal, of course, is phenomenally damaging to humanity and the earth," Adam mentioned. "What about nuclear medicine? You are an excellent and accomplished doctor. I'm certain you value the diagnostic benefits of nuclear medicine. With it, the medical community can determine the extent of an illness and confirm diagnoses. Nuclear is not a four letter word."

"You seem to be knowledgeable on the topic," Maggie commented, wishing she were home in her PJs eating ice cream.

"I have a Master's Degree in nuclear engineering and I've commanded nuclear submarines," Adam stated.

"Oh… what do you know?" Maggie stalled. Changing the subject to something she anticipated would be less emotionally charged, she pointed out, "Did you see the other piece in the OpEd section about homelessness?"

"Very tragic," Adam nodded. "How will ever fully address the conundrum?"

"I appreciated the proposal for quality child care. Imagine being homeless and living in your car. How could you look for work and leave your child alone in the back seat?" Maggie pushed.

With a scoff, Adam weighed in, "Perhaps use birth control?"

"You already have the children," she emphasized as she clarified her scenario.

"I'll play along," Adam commented with a hint of arrogance. "I live in my car with my children and have no job."

"Correct," she confirmed. "Now what?"

"According to your argument, I take away funds from hard-working, middle class folks through taxation so I can have free daycare," Adam argued.

"This is _not_ going well," Maggie commented in general. "I suppose you support the Second Amendment to the nth degree. You'd advocate for assault weapons to be in every home in America."

"Absolutely not," Adam insisted. "There are trained soldiers I would not trust with those weapons. Civilians certainly do not need them in their homes."

"Looks like we're here," Maggie sighed as Adam stopped in front of her house.

He turned off the car and offered kindly, "Let me walk you to the door, Maggie."

"I'm fine, Adam. Just fine," Maggie stated flatly. "Thank you for coming to the banquet tonight." As she let herself out of the car, she leaned back in and concluded, "I hope the liberal progressive festival was not too painful for you." With that, she closed the door, turned, and plodded up the walk.

Adam turned the car onto accessory mode and rolled down the power windows. "Maggie," he called out loud enough to be heard but at an appropriate volume for the time of night. "Please… let's chat about this."

Choosing not to respond, Maggie opened the front door, entered the home, and closed the door promptly. She leaned against the entry wall and let out an enormous breath. _And here I thought I might have found the perfect guy,_ she thought.

 _Author's Note: Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the wishes and prayers. You're the best! Sadly, the meeting was pretty rotten, but it could've been worse. Knowing so many people were holding me in their hearts truly made a difference. Thanks again! G_


	21. Chapter 21 - I Wish

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 21 – I Wish

Friday, May 15th

Since Amelia was working a night shift, Owen asked Ryder and Lucas to help prepare dinner. Lucas was tasked with setting the table and tearing lettuce for the salad. As items were ready to be set on the table, Lucas served as the deliveryman. Ryder and Owen, stood side by side. While Ryder chopped avocadoes and a red onion, Owen set the chicken breasts in the skillet and added seasonings.

As the rice cooked and the main dish was tended, Owen made conversation. "I stopped by the post office and mailed all the paperwork on Wednesday morning. Did I remember to tell you that?"

"No," Ryder stated. "Thanks for taking care of that, Dad."

"You bet," Owen smirked as he offered a quick glance. "Sunday… I've been meaning to ask you why you were so angry and went over to Nolan's. If you'd rather not share, I respect that."

Ryder inhaled and exhaled slowly. "The Canadian passport requirement. It caught me off-guard."

"I bet Nolan was helpful. He understands from a similar perspective," Owen affirmed.

"He knocked some sense into me, I guess," Ryder offered with a matter-of-fact tone. "Time has helped. I've had a few days to think about it."

"Julie probably helped too," Owen hunched.

"No," Ryder denied. "I haven't talked to her about it. Actually, I haven't spoken to her all week."

"Really? I'm surprised," Owen stepped back a half-step and studied Ryder's expressionless face. After half a minute of silence, Owen pushed, "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing," Ryder shrugged without making eye contact.

"But you haven't spoken to her all week…" Owen commented with confusion.

"Dad…" Ryder huffed. He shook his head and stopped chopping. After he paused, he broke the silence. "I needed a break. People are constantly trying to push us together – to make us a couple. I care about Julie, but that doesn't mean I'm her soul mate. We're best friends. Why can't people accept that?"

"Best friends tend to speak regularly," Owen commented flatly.

Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, Ryder typed out a text. Before sending it, he showed it to Owen and growled, "Fine. Satisfied?" The text read, _Been awhile. Where's the week gone?_

"You don't have to text her for my benefit, Ryder," Owen stated clearly with a laugh.

"I was hoping it would shut you up," Ryder commented firmly.

"Ha," Owen chuckled. "I told you I'd respect your choice if you preferred not to share."

"Whatever," Ryder yawned. His phone pinged. Julie had written back, _Yeah…_ He waited, assuming another text would follow immediately. When his phone remained silent, he put it back in his pocket.

"Hear me out, Ry. One more thought, then I'll shut up," Owen said. "I asked because I want to be here for you if you need to vent or talk or fall apart about Julie, about the passport, about anything. On the relationship front, I've been there – in that strange limbo of friendship and vague couplehood. I couldn't figure out what I wanted. That's all, Ryder. I'm here."

Ryder's phone sounded again as he studied his father and wondered about Owen's past. Julie had written, _Really hard week. Really hard._

 _What was wrong?_

 _Tough to describe._

 _Try_

 _Grief. Non-stop waves pulling me under._

 _JJ…_

 _Still there?_

 _Yeah._

 _Can I see you tonight? Had rough week too_

 _Misery loves company, right?_

 _Ha_

 _Cmon over whenever._

 _7:30ish. Dinner with fam first_

 _k. See you soon._

"That went from not wanting to text her to quite the exchange," Owen observed.

"You are the Master of the Obvious, dear Father," Ryder quipped with a half smile.

Owen chuckled, "Did you want to eat this chicken or wear it?"

Reaching into the pan quickly and grabbing a piece of chicken, Ryder explained, "Lemme try it. I'll let you know." Surprised Owen hadn't playfully slapped his hand, Ryder ran.

After moving the chicken off the burner, Owen grabbed a dish towel and chased after Ryder. "You're dead meat, boy."

Ryder placed his arm on the back of the couch and jumped. He faked right and ran left, only to find Owen predicted the move. Laughing, the two attempted to shift and catch the other.

Lucas, who had been in the bathroom, ran over, "I wanna play! I wanna play! Whose team am I on?"

Simultaneously, Owen and Ryder called out, "Mine."

"Listen to your father, Lucas. We're after Ryder. I'll give you $5 if you help me catch him," Owen laughed.

"What?!" Ryder guffawed. Too busy whining to pay attention, Ryder found himself knocked onto the couch after Lucas snuck up and karate chopped the back of Ryder's knees.

"Grab him, Daddy!" Lucas called out.

Owen jumped over the couch and pondered, "I was going to snap him with the towel, but maybe we should tickle him."

"Tickle! Tickle!" Lucas called out as he jumped up and down. The girls came downstairs after hearing all the bumping and running. Running over and seeking general revenge on Ryder, they joined in the swarm of tickling hands. Owen stepped back and coached rather than tickling. Olivia leaned against the wall across the room with rolling eyes and folded arms, disgusted by the silliness. As Ryder twisted and attempted to escape, he spotted her and identified his reprieve.

"Everyone tackle Olivia!" he bellowed. Knowing they had Ryder's backing and protection, the Littles ran at full tilt toward their sister.

"Stay away from me!" Olivia called out with a crabby warning just before she found herself surrounded. Ryder ran over. With a quick but safe move, he grabbed Olivia and set her on the floor. As she laughed and giggled, Olivia begged for them to stop.

Owen, who had watched the kids laughing together, sounded firmly and calmly, "Ok… you got her, now let her go."

"Daddy! Let's get Daddy!" Ria announced as she led the ambush.

With Ryder and Olivia's rapid teamwork, Owen found himself on the floor roaring with laughter. "You're all traitors!" he yelled as he attempted to catch his breath. He was able to squirm one arm free and tried to tickle anyone within reach.

"His arm is free! His arm is free!" Olivia proclaimed. As she tried to control Owen's arm alone, she ordered, "Come sit on his arm, Anna." Ryder and Lucas were focused on Owen's legs and torso and Ria was lying on Owen's other arm. Gathering all his strength, Owen was able to twist and trap Anna in his grip.

"One by one… this hand is free and it needs to spank," he warned playfully. He kissed Anna's forehead and barely patted her rear. With a wide smile, she ran to the Dining Room to escape. With one down, Owen repeated his ploy on Lucas. Unsure what else to do, Lucas imitated Anna's reaction. Olivia and Ria were next one right after the other, each barely receiving a tap. Owen instructed with a chuckle, "Dinner."

With Ryder and Owen left one-on-one, Ryder tried to hold Owen down. Softly, Owen warned, "I'll call them all over to help me prevail."

"And they'd listen," Ryder laughed as he stood up and extended his hand to help Owen stand up. With hard whacks, Owen smacked Ryder's butt multiple times.

As he sat in his seat at the table, Owen declared, "The old man's still got it." As dishes were passed around and servings were scooped, Owen suggested a game for the night. "I have a different idea for tonight's conversation. This morning, Mom felt the baby kick. This little boy or girl is for real. Let's go around and share any thoughts or ideas we have for the baby. You can share name ideas, fun times you want to have together, whether you're wishing for a boy or girl, that sort of thing."

"Ria, who looks and acts so gentle but led the charge to attack me, how about if you start," Owen suggested with a wink.

Giggling, Ria set her forefinger on her lips and raised her eyes toward the ceiling. "Hmmm… I'm hoping for a little sister names Eef-uh and I really want her to be healthy and not cry a lot."

"What kind of name is Eef-uh?" Olivia sneered.

"A girl from Ireland started in my class this week and that's her name. I like it," Ria shared.

"I love it – that's a cool name. How do you spell it?" Ryder inquired.

"A-o-i-f-e," Ria spelled out thoughtfully.

"So it looks like oy-fee or oyf," Ryder chuckled.

"Not if you're Irish," Ria nodded with confidence.

Ryder agreed with a smile, "Correct. You, Little Sister, are brilliant."

"I want Olivia to go next," Ria chose.

"Either a boy or girl that I don't have to babysit," Olivia disclosed with a smirk. "Lucas is next."

"I really, really, really, really, really want a brother. Let's see… name… Oliver. Oliver Lucas Hunt! Or maybe Nicholas, but then Lucas sounds funny, so Nicholas Owen," Lucas detailed. "Who should I pick? Daddy, Anna or Ryder? Anna!"

After swallowing the bite in her mouth, Annabelle weighed in, "I want twins so me and Ria aren't the only twins."

"Yikes," Owen exclaimed. "We're pretty sure we only have one on the way."

"Still," Anna insisted, "that'd be the best. Mom could have a boy and a girl and we could have a contest to see who picks the names. Daddy, you go next."

"A contest? That's creative, Anna," Owen nodded. "I am really looking forward to the baby's kicks becoming stronger. Right now, only Mommy can feel them. In a few weeks, we should be able to feel them. I keep going back and forth about the gender. We've always known if the baby was a boy or girl beforehand. This time, I want to be surprised."

"What about names, Daddy?" Ria inquired.

"Mom usually has great name ideas," Owen commented. "and she usually doesn't like my ideas. Help me out, Ryder, throw out some names. You're up."

"Hmm…names… I'm coming up dry," he admitted. "I'm happy that Mom's having a baby – it'll be fun to have a tiny munchkin around. A boy would be awesome. Having Nolan and Lissa's daughters next door is cool, too. They'll get to grow up together." Ryder pursed his lips tightly and looked at the table, "My biggest wish is that I was going to be here when the baby is born."

"What?!" Ria exclaimed with shock. "You have to be here."

Softly, Ryder explained, "I'll be at the Academy, Ree."

"Just tell them. They'll let you come home, won't they?" Lucas begged. "Or have Mom write a note for the Principal."

"Nope. Doesn't work that way at the Academy, Little Man," Ryder clarified. He moved his lips toward one cheek and inhaled before sharing, "I'll be home at Christmas, buddy, but not before that. You'll have to send me pictures, ok?"

As Owen observed Ryder's mood change and interactions, he felt for him. "Now I have another wish…" Owen added. "I wish there was a way for Ryder to be here when the baby's born."

Looking up and grinning, Ryder caught Owen's eye and echoed, "Me too, Dad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Amelia?" Arizona called as she shook her friend's shoulder. Amelia was flat on the floor in the OR. She had scrubbed and walked in to begin a surgery when she stumbled and fell.

"She went right down," one of the nurses explained.

"You did the right thing. I'm glad you paged me," Arizona nodded. "Amelia? Dr. Shepherd? Amelia?" Arizona repeated as she tapped Amelia's cheek. "Get me an inhalant please," Arizona ordered. She knew that the smelling salts could exacerbate certain serious injuries, but she was confident that Amelia was not in that camp.

A nurse bent down and slid the small open packet under Amelia's nose, and she woke right up.

After blinking a few times and taking stock of her surroundings, Amelia attempted to stand up. "Crap. How embarrassing."

"Stop. Do not move, Amelia," Arizona commanded.

With a half grin, Amelia insisted, "I'm fine, Arizona. I have a patient on the table who needs a surgeon."

"And Derek is on his way in. Right now, I'm in charge, doctor, and I'm ordering you to stay put," Arizona emphasized. "You can move your legs, that's good. How's the rest of your body?"

Downplaying the fall, Amelia emphasized again, "Really, I slipped. I'm fine." Arizona helped Amelia sit up but didn't allow her to stand. A nurse brought over a wheelchair and Amelia was given no choice but to sit in it.

"Amy, what happened?" Derek asked as he entered the OR with a mask over his mouth and his hands in the air awaiting gloves.

"I slipped. Everyone's flipping out," Amelia grumbled. "Tell them I'm fine, Derek."

"Are you taking her up to OB for an eval?" Derek responded instead. Arizona nodded from behind the wheelchair and Derek added, "Good. Keep me posted. Did anyone call Owen?"

As Arizona wheeled Amelia out of the OR, Amelia argued about calling Owen. Once they were out in the hallway, Arizona stopped the chair and knelt down in front of her friend. "Here's the deal. Let's get you up to OB and hooked up to a monitor. I'll assess any injuries or concerns and _then_ one of us will call Owen. Deal?"

"I suppose," Amelia huffed.

A swarm of nurses, residents, and doctors flew around Amelia once the pregnant Mama had been moved from the wheelchair to the bed. Orders were called out and tests were requested. Arizona waved an ultrasound transducer over Amelia's bump and sighed with relief as the baby kicked and stretched in the womb, "There's your baby." She slid the monitor so Amelia couldn't see it and asked, "Do you want to know the gender? I have a clear view."

Sticking her lips out, Amelia noted, "We haven't talked about finding out. Besides, I want Owen to be with me when we find out."

"No problem," Arizona smiled. "Everything appears to be fine. Placenta is intact, no cord damage. Are you sure your back and head are ok?"

"Yeah, I stumbled. Really, that's it," Amelia detailed.

"When did you eat last?" Arizona grilled.

Pretending not to know, Amelia shrugged, "Hard to say. I have trouble keeping track of time when I work the night shift."

"Then I'm starting an IV. And, by the way, you're not going to be working any shifts for a while," Arizona informed her patient.

"Because I slipped?" Amelia laughed with disbelief.

"Because you slipped," Arizona nodded. "Who's calling Owen?"

"I will," Amelia blew air toward her forehead.

Phone in hand, Amelia called Owen's cell guessing that he and the kids were probably cleaning up from dinner or playing a game. It was 7:30pm.

"Ree? Can you answer that?" Owen called from the kitchen sink. His phone was on the dining room table and Ria was wiping everything down.

"Dr. Hunt's phone," she answered after pushing the green button.

"Ree Ree, it's Mommy. Where's Daddy?" Amelia smiled.

"He's here. His phone was close to me. I'll get him," Ria responded happily as she ran over and handed Owen the phone. "It's Mommy."

"Hey, Beautiful," Owen answered as he balanced the phone against his shoulder and continued scrubbing the skillet. There was a pause as Amelia explained that she'd tumbled. As his jovial demeanor shifted to one of concern, Owen turned off the water and walked into the Living Room. Quietly, so the kids wouldn't hear his question, he asked, "But the baby's ok? You're ok?"

"Everyone's fussing over me. I'm fine. I wish everyone would believe me. A word of advice – if you're going to trip over your own foot, don't do it at the hospital. It sends everyone into high gear," she chuckled.

"I'll… ummm…. Let's see… yeah, I'll be right over, Mia," Owen confirmed as he thought through plans for the kids. Ryder was at Julie's. Olivia and the Littles were home, but surely she could help for a brief time.

"It's not necessary, Owen," Amelia clarified.

"Yes it is," he retorted. "15 minutes. I'll be there." He ended the call and looked across the room at the kids. Even Olivia was smiling and having fun. Rather than tell them the reason he needed to leave, he simply shared his destination. "I need to go check on a patient at the hospital. Olivia, can you handle everything for an hour or two?"

"I guess," she smirked. "How much will I get paid?"

"A heart full of satisfaction and a brain full of sibling memories," Owen chuckled as he located his keys.

"Seriously?!" Olivia spouted with a hand on her hip, but a smile on her face.

"We'll see. If they're all alive and uninjured when I get back, we'll talk. If you need anything while I'm gone, call Nolan," Owen advised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When Owen entered the hospital room in a hurried pace, his lowered brow and squinting eyes surveyed the room. He approached Amelia's side, bent down, and kissed her.

With a smile, Amelia scooted over and patted the bed. Owen grinned and explained, "Let me pour over the chart first." He studied the various text results and initial chart notes, then glanced at the fetal monitor print out and the screen that displayed Amelia's heartrate, pulse ox, and BP. As his face calmed and his eyes softened, he slipped off his shoes and slid onto the bed. "Do you hurt anywhere?" he inquired as he rested his head against hers.

"I'll be sore tomorrow, I'm sure. They gave me some ice for my head and back," she explained.

"You scared me," Owen disclosed with tenderness.

"Apparently, I scared everyone but myself," Amelia chuckled.

Owen gazed at her and pointed out, "But you lost consciousness briefly." Shrugging, Amelia made light of the comment. As he wrapped an arm around his wife, Owen stated, "I want you to stay home for a few days. Are you willing to do that?"

"Considering that Arizona won't authorize me to work, I suppose I'll cooperate with you," Amelia quipped.

Owen leaned over and kissed Amelia's hospital gown as it lay atop her baby bump. "I'm so relieved you're safe, Little One." As he returned to his previous position, he spotted a tear in Amelia's eye.

Leaving his hand on her bump and snuggling into her, Owen recounted the evening with the kids. Both smiled as he described the ticklefest, cooking with Ryder, and the table discussion about the baby. He shared Ryder's sadness about not being present for the baby's birth, and Lucas' deep hope for a brother.

"We'll have to Skype Ryder in," Amelia suggested. "Maybe we could make that work, hmm?"

"We can try. I'm not sure about all the rules. We'll figure something out," Owen promised. After a brief silence, Owen stroked Amelia's cheek and ventured courageously into potentially dangerous territory. "What would you think about taking a year off to finish out the pregnancy and be home for the first six months?"

"This is going to be our last baby, and I want to savor every moment," she responded. "Actually, I'll consider that."

Owen kissed the top of her head and brushed her hair behind her ear. He was grateful that she and the baby were unharmed, and he wanted to protect them both in any way possible.

 **Shop and prep for Plebe summer and prom**

 **Omelia and indifference in rel baby**

 **Nolan/Ryder's feelings**

 **Adam in rel Julie's first period**

 **JULIE buys prom dress with Lissa and Amelia**

AMELIA, OWEN and baby

 _ **Ryder – beats up or throws snit about JJ having a boyfriend**_

 _ **Owen tries to talk to Ryder again about Julie – seeing that his feelings for her are a sign of his love**_

 _ **What's going to happen to Rylie at the proms?**_

Adam and Maggie awkwardly run into one another


	22. Chapter 22 - I Wanna Be Home

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 22 – I Wanna Be Home

Friday, May 15th

Ryder knocked on the Caldwell's front door and waited for an answer. When Julie came to the door, she looked thin and drained. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that likely belonged to her brother Sam and yoga pants. Her hair was thrown up loosely on the top of her head, teetering precariously.

Softly, she forced a small smile and said hello. Ryder took one step inside, then paused and hugged his friend. "What's been going on, JJ?"

"Come on in and sit down," she invited. "Water? Soda?"

"Water would be great," Ryder responded as he walked toward a side window and pulled the curtains back. Sun rays streamed into the room, lightening up the usually darkened space.

"By the way, Dad's here. He's on the porch," Julie explained as she handed Ryder a glass of water.

Ryder was sitting on the sofa and Julie chose to sit in an arm chair. She leaned her back against the arm and threw a blanket over herself. "Are you cold?" she asked him.

"No, I'm good," he said as he shook his head. "It's warm outside, JJ. Maybe we could go for a walk."

"No thanks," she responded with a sullen tone as she studied the water in her glass.

The silence was deafening for Ryder. He shifted positions and glanced up at Julie with concern. "You said you've had a hard week…" he began.

"Last Sunday, when we did the paperwork, I fell apart," she disclosed.

"You seemed fine to me. I was the one being a hothead," Ryder admitted. "I was pissed about that passport deal."

"I know," she acknowledged. "How are you doing with that?"

"I needed time for it to sink in. I'm still bummed, but I'm over it," Ryder shrugged. Realizing she'd moved the focus off of herself, Ryder attempted to steer it back. "You fell apart, huh? What about?"

Julie leaned her head against the back of the chair. She appeared deflated, like a balloon without enough air to sustain itself. "Something triggered me. I thought that after all these years, I'd gotten over my mom's death. Out of nowhere, grief knocked me down and tossed me on my ass. Your mom was so supportive. She's amazing."

"She's a keeper, for sure," Ryder smiled. "She's been through some crappy times, too."

"She told me about her dad," Julie shared. "We cried together. That was the first time ever that I totally surrendered to grief. I feel like I'm still recovering."

"Sounds like you are," Ryder affirmed. "That's ok."

With a shrug, Julie stated, "I've never been able to fall apart like that about my mom. Never. It was such a release and also so painful."

"I get that," Ryder nodded. "I have those times now and then. Usually, it's about my mom. One morning she was there – bubbly, laughing, shuttling us to school. That afternoon, she was dead and our whole world changed. Hell… even our citizenship changed." After a brief silence, Ryder added, "Grief doesn't slam me down too much anymore. Every now and then, it'll appear out of nowhere. Sometimes, I'll really miss my dad. I'll try to search out just one tiny memory of him, but all I see are the pictures I've seen of him. All I remember are the stories others have told me."

"It's a lonely, isolated place, isn't it?" Julie sighed.

"It can be, if you don't reach out," Ryder smirked. "Nolan has been a rock. He has more memories, plus he's so flippin' wise. I'm not sure how my life would be if he wasn't around… And you've got me, if you ever need to talk or cry. Don't forget that."

"I know," she smiled. "You've got your own crap going on. I needed to crawl into a cave for a few days and hide from the world. I'm standing at the edge of it now. I'm emerging little by little."

"Julia?" Adam called from the kitchen. He heard voices but didn't know who was visiting.

"Excuse me," Julie offered as she sat up and walked to the kitchen.

"If you're sick, you're sick," Adam declared flatly. "Who's here?"

"Ryder," she told him. "And I'm feeling better. Still a little tired, not 100%, but I'm on the mend."

"I'll come say hello in a minute," Adam smirked, worried about his daughter. He knew she was healthy and could easily bounce back from a virus, but the apparent emotional emptiness was troubling.

"He wondered who was here," Julie explained as she sat back down. "I'm sorry I'm such a downer."

"Knock that off," Ryder scoffed. "You don't have to impress or entertain me."

"True," Julie chuckled. "Wanna work on our rates?" she asked, referring to the memorization they were expected to have down on I-Day.

"No," Ryder laughed. "I'd rather live in denial and pretend we don't have to do that."

"You'll be sorry," she warned.

"Fine," Ryder huffed playfully. "I'll give you a really tough one. Commander in Chief."

Julie laughed and threw a pillow at him. "The President. Give me something tougher."

"Second General Order of a Sentry," Ryder challenged.

"To walk my post in a military manner, always keeping alert and observing everything that takes place within sight and hearing," Julie spouted.

With an obvious tease but in a drill sergeant tone, Adam approached the Living Room and called out, "Try that again!"

"Why?" Julie inquired, looking defeated.

"You do know you don't get to ask why at the Academy, right, JJ?" Ryder teased.

"Stop it, Ry. Why Dad? I had it _down_ ," Julie grieved.

"Nope. Listen carefully," Adam instructed. "To walk my post in a military manner, _keeping always_ alert and observing everything that takes place within sight _or_ hearing," he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Seriously? Two words flipped around and using 'and' instead of 'or'?" Julie pushed.

With a stern expression, Adam offered, "Imagine you're programming the coordinates for a missile and you mix up two key words and throw in an 'and' in place of 'or'. Do you suppose that missile will be headed where it's intended to go?"

"Argh," Julie sighed. "Come back to that one in a minute, Ry. Give me another one."

"Here, you both respond and I'll throw out the challenges," Adam offered, loving every minute of what he saw as a deep bonding experience. "Mission of the Naval Academy. Go!"

"To develop Midshipmen morally, mentally and physically and to…" they both called out until Ryder choked.

Ry whined, "Crap. What's that next word? It's something weird. I can't ever remember it."

"Imbue," Julie and Adam called out simultaneously.

"Start over," Adam challenged.

Julie and Ryder recited, "To develop Midshipmen morally, mentally and physically and to imbue them with the highest ideals of duty, honor, and loyalty…" Stumbling through the remaining sentences, they made their way to the end.

"Get every single word down in exact order. You're both getting there. Keep at it," Adam encouraged. As he stepped away, he called out, "Julia – second General Order of a Sentry."

"To walk my post in a military manner, keeping always alert and observing everything that takes place within sight or hearing," she correctly recited.

"Again!" Adam called from the far side of the kitchen. "That's how you'll ingrain it."

She repeated it and Ryder responded, "Now recite it backwards."

"Screw you," she laughed.

As he returned to the room with a full glass of water, he pointed out, "If they ask you to do something like that and you take it literally, the Detailers will usually crack up. I've never heard of someone being ordered to recite something backwards, but just turn 180 degrees if they do. It at least shows effort and a sense of humor."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **Saturday, May 16** **th**

At 5:00am, after nearly a full night in the hospital, Arizona stopped by and signed discharge papers for Amelia. Owen, who had called Nolan and asked him to sleep at the Lake House, was cuddled up with his wife and they were both asleep.

Even though Owen was wearing scrubs as he slept, Arizona still felt awkward waking him up. She cleared her throat while pretending to review the chart. When she received no response, she cleared her throat more loudly.

Amelia opened her eyes and questioned, "Do you have a cold?"

"No," she grimaced. "I didn't want to wake up Owen."

"Why?" Amelia yawned.

"I dunno. He's my boss," she reasoned.

"Owen… wake up," Amelia stated plainly as she nudged him. Opening one eye, he smiled and stretched. Amelia added, "Arizona's here. She's setting me free."

Sliding out of the bed, Owen smirked. "Great. Great news." He walked toward Robbins to peek at the chart and nodded as he read. "Everything looks in order."

"I want you to take it easy for a week. Err on the side of bedrest, but feel free to eat dinner with your family and take short walks outside. Let's meet next Friday at 2pm and I'll take a look," she described.

"Thanks, Arizona," Amelia smiled.

"Were you able to determine why she lost consciousness?" Owen inquired in full doctor mode.

"No," Arizona shook her head. "My hunch is that her BP was down. With the fall and not having eaten, a brief fainting spell isn't unheard of."

"Not eating? Mia," Owen admonished lightly.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go home," Amelia responded indifferently.

Owen and Amelia drove home and he offered to carry her upstairs. When she declined, Owen accompanied her closely. Nolan, used to being woken up by babies, heard their footsteps and whispering and hopped out of bed. Amelia was already in bed by the time Nolan caught Owen in the hallway.

Nolan asked Owen, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Owen nodded with pursed lips. "She took a tumble. Baby's safe. She's stable. Thanks for coming over."

"Happy to help. Livs had everyone in bed when I arrived. She did a great job with them tonight," Nolan smirked. "I'm going to slide home right now so I'll be there for Lissa when the girls wake up."

Owen hugged Nolan and whispered his thanks.

Stepping back, Nolan empathized. "Pretty scary, huh?"

"Absolutely," Owen agreed sleepily.

"Sometimes I wonder if pregnancy is harder for overprotective husbands than it is for their wives," Nolan ventured.

"I agree," Owen chuckled, "But I wouldn't be the one to throw that out for comment."

"Bingo," Nolan smiled. "We'll see you guys later. Take care, Dad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

Maggie was soaking in the sun and enjoying a rare Saturday off. With no plans, she threw her hair under a bandana and headed out the door in an oversized button down shirt and jeans. She meandered through a few antique stores and stopped at the ice cream store by the dock where she and Adam had gone on their first date. As she sat peacefully gazing at the water, Maggie thought about how attracted she was to Adam. Then she reminded herself of what she saw as his arrogant political beliefs. As far as she could tell, she and Adam were compatible in most ways. Even so, political incompatibility was a deal breaker for her.

 _It's not like I'll ever see him again, anyway,_ Maggie reasoned. _After not returning his calls and texts, I think he figured out I was blowing him off… maybe I shouldn't have been so impulsive. This whole man thing is maddening._

From behind, she heard a familiar laugh but couldn't place the person. She listened and realized it was Adam. Quickly peeking over her shoulder, she spotted him talking with another officer. The other officer had been a patient of hers a few months back when she filled in for the military cardiologist who was away. The former patient, Tom Beal, looked great. He'd lost weight, as she'd advised, and had a relaxed glow about him.

Hoping to slip away unnoticed as the two officers chatted, Maggie stood up and headed toward her car. Ten steps in, she heard, "I want you to meet the doctor who took care of me. She's right over there." Adam didn't look over, but was happy to oblige. He remained seated and turned to watch the boats in the water.

Tom approached her and called out loudly enough that ignoring him would be rude, "Dr. Pierce! Dr. Pierce!"

Maggie turned around and acted surprised, "Tom! You look great."

"Come meet my friend. We're taking a break from the office and laughing about old times," Tom urged.

Looking at her watch, Maggie grimaced, "You know… I need to get going. I wish I could."

"Maggie," Adam stated warmly as he appeared before her and extended his hand. When he heard Tom call out Maggie's last name, he turned his head and realized he already knew Tom's doctor.

"Adam," Maggie forced a smirk.

"You two know each other?" Tom exclaimed with surprise. "What a small world."

"Yes, Maggie is related to the mother of one of Julie's friends," Adam attempted to clarify.

"I need a diagram for that one," Tom laughed. "Why don't you just call her your friend, Adam? That's why you're still single after all these years."

With grace, Adam smiled even though he would have preferred to have thrown Tom in the water. He bore his eyes into Maggie's and offered sincerely, "What a pleasure to see you again." Then he mouthed, _I miss you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'


	23. Chapter 23 - Girls' Day

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 23 – Girls' Day

Saturday, May 23rd

Lissa surveyed the supplies on the kitchen counter and counted them again. Fretting, she confirmed, "Nole, there's breastmilk in both the fridge and freezer. Don't heat it in the microwave."

"Your instructions are incredibly consistent, Blondie," Nolan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Lissa from behind. "I know how to feed the girls. The diapers are stacked where they're stacked every single day, extra pacis are in the drawer over there, their clothes are in the closet, and Molly's Nam is with her in her bed."

"Are you teasing me?" Lissa asked playfully.

"I want you to go have a fun time. Help Julie girl-up and get Mom out of the house," Nolan urged, still wrapped around his wife. "The girls and I will be fine, Shorty. Go play."

Turning around and wrapping her arms around her husband, Lissa smiled, "Thank you."

"I'm doing my job. I'm the Dad," he grinned. "Now, go!"

Grabbing her gigantic purse and throwing it over her shoulder, Lissa called out one more reminder, "Molly should be up any minute and the twins will wake up in about 45 minutes."

"I know," Nolan chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Lissa picked up Amelia, who was about to go stir crazy after a week at home, and then Julie. The plan was to search for a dress first, then consider hair and makeup plans for the prom.

"Are you excited?" Lissa bubbled over as she looked at Julie using the rear view mirror.

Julie smirked, "I'm looking forward to spending the day with the two of you. Beyond that, I'm not sure what to expect."

"We'll have a blast," Amelia declared as she turned back and looked at Julie. "Lissa has this process down."

"You're not too bad yourself, Amma," Lissa chuckled.

Raising one shoulder, Amelia agreed, "True."

"Let's start here," Lissa announced as she pulled into the parking lot of an off-the-beaten-path boutique. "What's your style, Julie? Traditional? Eclectic? Playful?"

"Umm… jeans and t-shirt," Julie hunched.

"Yeah… we're going to change that. At least for one night," Lissa smiled widely as they entered the store. After greeting the saleswoman, Lissa explained that they had no idea about style, color, or length at this point. The saleswoman encouraged them to browse and to seek her out if they had questions.

As they considered the options, a few details became clear: no high slits in the leg or strapless bodices.

"I want something I can wear again," Julie shared.

Lissa and Amelia met glances and Lissa reasoned, "You'll wear it twice – once to each prom."

"That's a ton of money for something I'll only wear something twice," Julie sighed as she glanced at a price tag.

"That is Captain-ing. We're girling today," Amelia insisted with a giggle.

The more Julie searched, the clearer she became about what was _not_ her style: nothing feathery, no unique cut outs in the bodice, no train to worry about, and nothing too form fitting. She spotted one that she liked and held it up, "If this one had a solid back, a neckline that didn't plunge nearly to the belly, and a solid skirt instead of lace, it'd be perfect."

Internally, Amelia and Lissa paused. Basically, if the dress wasn't the dress that it was, Julie would like it. Trying to figure out what Julie liked about it, Lissa ventured, "The floral beaded bodice, you like that."

"It's beautiful," Julie smiled.

"That's a start," Lissa nodded with encouragement.

As Julie browsed, she turned to Amelia at one point and questioned, "Doesn't anybody wear a bra with a formal? None of these have backs."

"You can find special bras. Sometimes the bra is built in," Amelia pointed out.

"I know about strapless bras and stuff like that. I'm just surprised by how many are backless," Julie shook her head. Amelia thought to herself, _Yep…she was raised by a protective father._

Julie strolled over to another area of the store and Lissa approached Amelia, whispering, "This is going to take a while, isn't it?"

"Let's keep focused on what she _doesn't_ want. That'll narrow down the choices," Amelia smiled with weak hope.

"Lissa! Dr. Shepherd! I think I found it," Julie beamed as she beckoned them over. She found a navy-colored sleeveless dress with a chiffon A-line skirt, a plunging but not too plunging back, and a bodice with sequins and beads in a celestial-like pattern. The beads and sequins were various shades of blue, silver, and white. The front neckline was rounded and wide straps set atop each shoulder.

Amelia walked over and put a hand over her heart, "Julie… it's stunning." Lissa found the salesperson and Julie tried it on. The dress appeared to be made specifically for Julie. The color was beautiful and the dress hung perfectly.

"I feel like I haven't looked enough, though," Julie pondered aloud.

Simultaneously, Lissa and Amelia replied, "No. This is it."

"Did you two rehearse that?" Julie quipped.

"Here's the question: do you love it?" Amelia quizzed.

"I do," Julie smiled.

"And you can sit down, stand up, dance, and move comfortably?" Lissa wondered.

Julie threw her hands in the air and shared a little dance move. "Looks like I can."

"It's modest, so your dad will love it, but also elegant," Amelia observed.

Lissa stood next to Julie on the platform and began gathering Julie's long hair. "What do you think, Amma? Up or down? I'm thinking curls."

While Julie didn't mind the fuss, it was unfamiliar to her. She stood and did not weigh in as the others planned out the rest of the details. Posing for a picture, so Adam could add his stamp of approval, Julie smiled softly. Little did she know his first thought would be of Claire. All grown up and dressed up, Adam saw what he'd never noticed before. His daughter was the spitting image of his deceased wife. In an instant, he sent a text celebrating the choice.

The purchase was made and the starry-eyed teenager, normally so even-tempered and mature, was giddy. As Lissa drove to the next store, where they planned to buy accessories, Julie couldn't stop describing the dress. Even though Amelia and Lissa had already seen the dress, they pretended to be awed as Julie shared every detail.

"Should I send the picture to Ryder, too?" Julie wondered aloud.

"No!" Lissa declared promptly.

"It's not a wedding dress, Liss. I mean, we're going to a prom, not getting married," Julie chuckled as she sent it.

Ryder, playing basketball with Nolan, Owen, and Lucas, called a time out. Each of the older girls was keeping an eye on one of Nolan's daughters, and everyone was enjoying the warm spring day.

Even without the full effect of makeup and styled hair, Ryder was blown away when he pulled up the picture. He held the phone up for all to see and bragged, "Yep, that's my prom date. She's smokin' hot. My date… right there. That's her."

"Time in," Nolan called as he bumped his brother and drove toward the basket. Owen and Lucas overruled the point.

Lucas, with wide eyes, commented, "Can I go to my prom with Julie?"

"She'll be 28," Ryder smiled.

"I thought you wanted to go with Lissa," Nolan whined, remembering the days when Lucas wouldn't leave her alone.

"If Julie's gonna be 28, Lissa's gonna be _really_ old. Maybe I should find a girl my age," Lucas determined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **Sunday, May 24** **th**

Sunday mid-morning, Owen called out to Olivia and encouraged her to meet him downstairs. Assuming he wanted her to help carry in groceries or perform some other task, she grudgingly tromped down the stairs.

"What's up?" she inquired. Owen encouraged her to follow him, and he walked to the garage and sat in the SUV.

"Get in. You're driving," he smiled.

"Really?!" she jumped for joy. Owen reviewed the gears and checked the positioning of her feet. Once he was satisfied, he encouraged her to back up and then drive up to the gate.

She swerved along the driveway as she became accustomed to the steering and slammed on the brakes far too rapidly when he told her to try to stop. Owen could sense that she was frustrated, and he offered, "That's great for a first time, Livs. No problem. Try moving forward again and then stop again."

Putting the SUV into drive, she over-accelerated but quickly corrected. After driving about 20 feet, she stopped abruptly again. "I can't do it right," she sighed.

"Yes, you can," Owen encouraged her gently. "That was better than the first time. Try again. When we get to the gate, I'll turn us around and you'll drive back to the house." Even though Owen was amazingly patient and kind, Olivia tied herself into knots with each imperfect attempt. They drove back and forth along the driveway over and over. Although she was improving, Olivia was certain that she'd never learn to drive.

On their last try, Owen mentioned that Ryder was playing basketball by the garage. He suggested she stop and park before the driveway and they could resume after a brief break. Olivia stopped the car, turned off the ignition and jumped out. Near tears, she moaned, "You're too hard on me. I can't do this."

Owen, completely befuddled because he knew his temperament had been in line, scratched his head. Ryder opened the drivers' door and hopped in.

Owen sighed. "Did you see Olivia stomp inside?"

"Dad, she's being a chick. Was she all emotional and teary?" Ryder inquired.

"Exactly. And I was gentle and patient the entire time," Owen explained.

Ryder added, "Olivia really likes people to think she's all flowy and creative and spontaneous, but she's only that way once she's mastered something."

"Did Mom tell you that?" Owen questioned, shocked by the accurate insight.

"No," Ryder scoffed. "I've known that about her since she was a baby."

"Oh," Owen sounded flatly. "I don't know what to do now."

"Want me to try?" Ryder offered.

Shrugging, Owen agreed, "Sure, if you want."

Ryder went to Olivia's door, which she only recently had earned back, and knocked.

"What?!" she sneered from the other side.

"It's Ryder. Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"Why?" she grumbled.

"Because I want to talk to you, Stupid," Ryder quipped.

"Fine," she growled.

"You were driving really well out there. Why'd you stop?" Ryder inquired as he turned her desk chair around and sat in it backwards.

"Dad said he needed a break. I'm probably giving him a heart attack," she spouted angrily.

"No," Ryder shook his head. "He's all cool."

"Hmph," she grunted.

"Do you want to practice with me? I'm not doing anything right now. We could even go to an empty parking lot if you want," Ryder offered.

"Is this a trick?" Olivia questioned skeptically.

Ryder chuckled, "No. I'm trying to be nice to my little sister."

"Why?" she asked with squinted, suspicious eyes. "Are you going to film me and put it on YouTube or something?"

"I wasn't going to, but now that you shared the brilliant idea…" he joked.

"Ha ha," Olivia sounded off. "Let's go."

Ryder drove to a church parking lot not far from the house. There were trees and planters throughout the lot, providing some beginner-level challenges for Olivia. "See you can practice turning here. And make sure you don't hit God's trees."

"Very funny," Olivia commented. "God is a forgiving God."

"Still… Dad may not be as forgiving if the SUV comes home banged up. He's no God," Ryder laughed.

"Stop making me nervous," Olivia giggled as she and her brother switched seats. Before starting, she grabbed her cell phone and leaned back against Ryder for a selfie. "There, now we have a 'before' picture. Once I've scared the hell out of you by trying to drive, we'll take an 'after' one." Ryder laughed and encouraged her to begin.

Only commenting if he absolutely felt the need, Ryder barely spoke. He let Olivia work out her timing, when to accelerate, slow down, or brake. She chose the course through the parking lot. Within no time, she had a solid grasp on the basics. Ryder pointed out that they'd been practicing for over 90 minutes. Since they were a mile from home, Ryder suggested she drive home.

"Really?! On a real road and everything?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"If you think you're ready," he shrugged. If anything, she was overly cautious as she drove. Ryder figured she'd be safe on the three roads they needed to travel to return home. Besides hugging the right edge of the road, Olivia did a fine job. She even parked the SUV in the garage.

When the siblings came inside, Owen and Amelia were sitting at the kitchen island.

"How'd it go?" Owen asked, almost wanting to know that Ryder had made Olivia cry also.

"Dad!" Olivia burst out with excitement. "We went where I could practice turns and avoid trees and stuff. I drove and drove and then, Ryder let me drive _home!_ On a real road."

Amelia held out her arms and hugged Olivia, "That's so great, Livs. Congratulations."

"On a real road?" Owen sulked as he glanced toward Ryder.

"She did great, Dad. She's a natural," Ryder shrugged before approaching his mom for a bear hug. "Hey, Mama Bear."

"That was really kind of you, Ry," Amelia praised. "Seems like Livs had a fantastic experience."

"Of course she did," Ryder laughed. "She was with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~'

Nolan and Lissa, 22;

Molly 14+ months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 9 weeks

Ryder 18, Julie 18 (Seniors in high school)

Olivia 15 (Freshman in high school)

Ria and Anna 10

Lucas 8 ½

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 18 weeks gestation.


	24. Chapter 24 - Primping and Pictures

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 24 – Primping and Pictures

Friday, May 29th

The day of the St. Frances prom arrived. After school, Lissa met Julie at the salon for a whirlwind afternoon of girling. Appointments were made for a manicure, hair styling, and makeup. Throughout the afternoon, Lissa insisted on snapping pictures and texting them to Amelia.

Julie chose an understated light pink nail polish and insisted her makeup be simple. The varied brown eye shadows and the volumizing mascara enhanced Julie's natural beauty. Since she usually wore her hair in a bun or ponytail, the stylist convinced Julie to wear her hair down. Playing with Julie's natural waves, the stylist was able to add curl and place a loose knot in the back. The knot looked spontaneous even though it was incredibly secure. Julie joked to herself, _I'm pretty sure the stylist had used at least a full bottle of product and an entire container of hairspray_. When she was ready to go, her chair was turned so she could look in the mirror. She gasped then smiled, thanking the team from the bottom of her heart.

Meanwhile, Ryder and three of his friends headed to the Lake House where they planned to get ready. Later, the limousine would transport their dates to Owen and Amelia's for pictures. From there, they would head to dinner and then to the prom itself. Owen and Amelia had invited all the parents to stay for dinner once the kids left, and they were anticipating a full house.

One friend, James, stood in front of the bathroom mirror fussing with his hair while another, Mark, attempted to figure out the unfamiliar bow tie. Darren, fully dressed, sat and watched the others.

"Dude, you've had to wear a bow tie at school before," Ryder teased as he fussed with his cummerbund.

Mark retorted, "My mom always ties it for me." With that admission, Mark was hazed by all of his friends, with one offering to call Mark's Mommy to come over for a fashion emergency.

Lowering his voice, James asked, "Ryder, did you get a room at the hotel?"

"No," Ryder answered without detail. "Julie has to be home afterward."

"Doesn't mean you can't use a room until you take her home," Mark pointed out.

"She's not like that," Ryder clarified. "Besides, how many times do I have to explain to you guys that she's a friend."

"Sure she is," Mark taunted. "You should get a room, Ry. That's what Kara and I are doing."

"Are you guys…" Ryder began to inquire.

Interrupting, Mark proudly boasted, "As of tonight we are." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handful of condoms.

"Us too," James mentioned. "Jana's been counting the days." Hearing that, Mark threw a couple condoms James' way.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure she has," Darren roared. "Who wouldn't want to jump you, James."

"F#$# you, Dude," James sputtered as he elbowed his pal.

"What about you Darren?" Mark pushed. "You getting laid tonight?"

"Why would I tell you fools?" Darren retorted. "Besides, it wouldn't be our first time anyway."

James persisted with Ryder, "Dude, you used to be the Sex God of St. Frances. When was the last time? You used to be my hero."

"I dunno," Ryder responded casually as he sat on his bed. "It's been awhile."

"What about that little freshman dancer?" Darren wondered aloud.

"She was the same age as my little sister," Ryder clarified. "I couldn't go there. She probably would have but I didn't push her that direction."

"What happened to the old Ryder?" Mark laughed. "Man… you need to get it out of your system before you go to the Academy and work out so much you end up with no sex drive."

"Yeah," Ryder offered a sly smile, "That's not happening to me."

Knocking on the wall at the top of the stairs, Amelia hollered, "Everybody decent?"

"As decent as we'll ever be, Mom," Ryder responded.

Slapping her hands onto her cheeks, Amelia oohed and ahhed. "Look at all of you! Yesterday, you were all in 2nd grade at St. Frances learning how to play soccer." Spreading her arms wide, Amelia continued, "Now you're all grown up and tall and ready for the prom."

"Mom…" Ryder groaned quietly.

"Don't shush her, Ry. She's adorable," Darren insisted as he hugged Amelia. "Thanks, Dr. Shepherd."

"Hey, who's holding my pregnant wife?" Owen joked as he approached while wearing scrubs.

"Hey, Dr. Hunt," the three friends offered.

"You're not wearing those for the pictures, are you?" Ryder tested.

"I could," Owen joked. "Heck, Mom and I could even wear matching outfits."

"Niiiicce," Mark joked.

Owen glanced at his watch and pointed out the time. "How's this working? Are you picking up the girls?"

"They're on their way. The limo is picking each of them up and coming over here," James shared.

With a broad smile, Owen surveyed Ryder's room and the nearly-adult boys he'd known for years. "You guys clean up pretty well," he teased before stepping out to change clothes.

The four guys were ready and waiting for their dates to arrive. They sat in Ryder's room joking and talking.

"Ry, what's up with Julie? When do we finally get to meet her?" Mark inquired.

"Yeah, we've heard all about her nonstop for the last year, but we're beginning to doubt she exists," Darren joked. "Are you that afraid to introduce her to us?"

James wondered with a grin, "Are you worried about us meeting her or about her meeting us?"

"That's obvious…" Ryder deadpanned. "I've waited all this time so I could make sure she wasn't easily scared by a bunch of chumps." Ryder's phone sounded and he grabbed it out of his jacket. "She's ready and over at Nolan's house next door. Can you three clowns manage on your own for a few minutes? I'll be right back."

Ryder hurried over and stood at Nolan's front door. Taking a deep breath to center, he let himself in and bellowed, "Prince Charming is here!" He stepped back immediately when Molly, covered in PB&J, began to run toward him, "Ucka Wy!" Molly was not only messy, she was only wearing a diaper. Even her thin baby hair held parts of her lunch.

"Not right now, Molly," Nolan announced as he ran over and scooped up his eldest. "Sorry, man. I was about to pop her in the sink for a quick bath, and she escaped from me as soon as her clothes were off." Looking at Molly, Nolan teased, "Didn't you?! You escaped when Daddy tried to wipe off your face and clean you up." Molly smiled proudly and kissed Nolan's cheek, leaving evidence of her snack behind. Her tiny nose wrinkled as she snickered and reached out for her uncle.

"We'll play later, Molly Molls," Ryder smiled as he blew her a kiss and caught one in the air that she blew back. Nolan scooted back to the sink and began rinsing off the Peanut Butter Monster, and Ryder anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to another and switched his gaze from the floor to the ceiling.

"She's in our bathroom," Nolan explained.

"I'll wait," Ryder smirked.

"Ryder… she's… breathtaking," Nolan shared with awe. Ryder could tell his brother was being sincere.

"Yeah?" Ryder sought to confirm. "I've seen a picture of the dress. It's great."

"Wait until you see it, and her, in person," Nolan whispered.

Lissa stepped out of the bedroom and exclaimed, "Oh! Ryder. You're here."

"JJ sent me a text and said she was ready," Ryder detailed.

"We thought it might take you a few minutes," Lissa chuckled nervously. "I'll let Julie know you're here." She began to walk back to the bedroom, but turned to look at Ryder as she whispered, "Ryder… she looks elegant."

Ryder grinned uncomfortably and rested his hands in his pockets. Nolan, now trying to manage all three girls, was distracted.

"Hey, RB," Julie called out with a smile.

Ryder glanced up and blinked, muttering, "Wow… JJ, you look beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous."

"I feel like a fragile porcelain figurine. I'm afraid a zipper will give out or my hair will frizz or I'll trip in these new shoes," she laughed. Although Nolan was across the room, he was listening in and enjoying the cute-ness.

"We should get next door," Ryder smiled. "I walked over. Should I have brought the car instead?"

Julie shrugged and showed her typical, everyday self, "Nah… I can walk." When she stood next to Ryder, she surveyed his tux and held part of her skirt against the cummerbund, noting, "The color match is perfect, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ryder smiled, not paying any attention to the color match. His eyes were fixed on his date – Julie the All-State basketball star, distance runner, and no frills Academy-bound girl was standing before him looking like a Princess. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and stare.

"You're a knockout, Ry," Julie shared as she winked. For the first time since she'd met him, Julie saw Ryder blush.

They excused themselves and the Tremblay Hunts promised to make it over to the house for pictures. Ryder offered his arm and Julie rolled her eyes, "Oh, knock that off, Flyboy."

When Ryder mentioned they'd go to dinner and the prom as a group, Julie requested everyone's name in advance. "Darren, Mark and James, right?" Julie confirmed as they approached the Lake House.

"Yep and Nina, Kara and Jana," Ryder added. "All St. Frances people. It's a little incestuous – we've all known each other for at least 10 years."

"Have you slept with any of the dates?" Julie pressed.

"Umm… yeah," Ryder shrugged with honest embarrassment.

"All three?" Julie giggled.

"No, one of them," Ryder admitted. "One of them and almost another one."

"Ahh," Julie nodded and kept her gaze fixed on her date.

"I'm not telling you who," Ryder laughed.

"I'll have it figured out before the night is over," Julie assured him.

"Come on," Ryder encouraged as they approached the front walk. "And get your mind out of the gutter."

The dates had not arrived, but the guys were all downstairs milling around. Ryder opened the door for Julie and she stepped into the familiar entryway. The guys all approached and extended their hands, introducing themselves one-by-one.

Amelia ran over and put her hands on Julie's shoulders, "I don't want to touch you or mess anything up. You look amazing… that dress, I'm still thrilled you chose it." She added, "Your dad's on his way. Be forewarned, he wants a picture of the two of you so he's coming in his formal uniform. He is so excited to see you. He said to tell you that he has a surprise for you."

"Really? That's not like him. I wonder what it is," Julie commented. Lately, he had been softening. While she appreciated it, Julie didn't always know what to make of this new version of her father.

"Here's the limo," Owen announced from the upstairs breezeway as he straightened his tie. The guys all walked out to the front walkway and Julie and Ryder followed them.

Nina, Kara, and Jana all stepped out of the limo with wide smiles and perfect hair. Julie immediately felt like an imposter as she watched them smoothly glide to their dates. This trio obviously came from money and had been groomed for their future roles in society.

Darren, who Julie had already determined was the most mature of the guys, introduced Julie to the other girls. Each shook her hand formally and offered a warm greeting.

Jana, who was a bit more exuberant than the others, hugged Julie and stated, "Welcome to the St. Frances reality where everyone knows everyone else. If you forget anyone's names or need anything, just find me."

"Who did your hair?" Kara asked Julie with admiration as she touched one of Julie's curls.

"Antonia's or something like that," Julie shrugged. Ryder enjoyed watching her from afar and loved how she didn't play the pretty girl role.

"Antonio's?! Downtown?" Kara reacted with awe and widened eyes.

"Yeah, that's it," Julie smiled softly.

"How in the world did you work your way into Antonio's?" Nina questioned. Her tone was a mix of admiration and challenge.

"No idea. Lissa – Ryder's sister-in-law – chose the place. She arranged it all," Julie smirked.

"We know Lissa," Jana chirped. "She was ahead of us in school. I think she graduated when we were in 7th or 8th grade."

"Oh, that's right," Julie nodded. "St. Frances, where everybody knows everybody else."

"Where do you go to school, Julie?" Nina inquired with a hint of interrogation. Ryder chuckled internally, knowing that the dates would be shocked when they heard the answer. St. Stephens was one of the most elite and expensive private high schools in Seattle.

"St. Stephens," Julie answered with nonchalance, not needing to boast or prove where she rated in the social strata of Seattle.

"Oh my…" Kara gulped. "St. Stephens is… it's quite the place… a great school."

"I like it," Julie smiled, yearning for Ryder to save her from the probing pretty girls.

"Are you a Seattle native?" Kara tested.

"My father and I moved here from Maryland when I was entering 7th grade," Julie detailed.

Nina, a rare fifth generation native Washingtonian, inquired, "What brought you out here?"

"My father is a Navy officer. He assumed a land-based post here shortly after my mom died," Julie recited her oft-used line.

"Oh, how sad," Jana offered with sincerity. "I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

Not far from where the girls were, Amelia answered the door and welcomed Adam. He stepped in and spotted his daughter, blown away by her appearance. Freezing in place momentarily, he soaked in the sight of the young woman who was clearly Claire's daughter.

He proceeded over to the girls and politely introduced himself, "Ladies, nice to meet you. I'm Captain Caldwell."

Starry eyed by his impressive chest-full of medals and officer's uniform, Jana warmly shook his extended hand and introduced herself. Nina and Kara followed, with Kara commenting, "Julie was just sharing that you used to live near Washington D.C."

"For many years," Adam confirmed. "I spent most of my career commanding ships. Julie, her brother and mother, lived near D.C. while they patiently waited for me to return home from wherever the waters had taken me."

"From Washington to Washington," Nina laughed softly with a practiced society-girl observation.

Adam smiled then turned to his daughter. Kissing Julie's forehead and hugging her from the side, he commented, "Julia… you are stunning."

"Thanks, Dad," she responded, savoring his far-too-rare embrace.

"Let's grab a picture. I dressed up in this crazy suit, so I need to make it worthwhile," Adam chuckled. "Then I can change into jeans."

As he led her to a nice spot, Julie mentioned, "Dr. Shepherd told me you had a surprise."

"Later," Adam winked.

The other parents were arriving as well. Soon, everyone was posing in various groupings and arrangements. Ryder stepped over and greeted the Captain, offering to take a picture of Julie with her dad. Just before Ryder snapped the last shot, one of Julie and Adam looking at one another, Adam whispered, "You're the mirror image of your mom, Itsy Bit."

The highlight of picture time occurred when the entire Shepherd-Hunt clan of twelve gathered in front of the fireplace. Nolan and Lissa had dressed their daughters in matching blue dresses and Lucas was proud to announce that he'd tied his own tie. Somehow, Julie managed to snap a picture where everyone - even Emmy and Lizzy – smiled.

"Silly one!" Lucas decided as he jumped up and down. "Silly one!" Nolan put Molly on his shoulders and Lissa leaned against him holding a baby in each arm. At a foot shorter, she didn't need to worry about blocking Nolan from the camera. Ryder opened his mouth wide and picked Lucas up by the ankles, Ria jumped on Ryder's back and held Molly's hand, and Olivia folded her arms and raised one eyebrow. Owen put an arm around Amelia, opened his mouth in a surprised face, and pointed at her baby bump. Annabelle leaned onto the baby bump and smiled sweetly, and Amelia put her hands on her cheeks and widened her eyes.

"That's going in my locker at the Academy," Ryder laughed when he studied it. "Love it."

As everyone headed to the limo, Adam pulled Julie aside. Subtly, Amelia aimed her camera at the two of them to capture the moment Adam had told her would occur as a surprise.

"No crying," Adam began. Julie smiled as she turned her head to the side with curiosity. Adam grasped her hand and looked into his daughter's eyes. He pulled out a gold bracelet with diamonds on it and attached it to her wrist. "This was your mom's. Tonight seemed like the right time to pass it on."

"Dad…" Julie sputtered. "Thank you," she stated as she held back tears and hugged her father.

Ryder, already in the limo and unaware of the Hallmark moment, called out, "JJ, let's go."

"I have to go," Julie stated to Adam.

"Have fun," he grinned. "No curfew tonight – just be safe. No drinking…"

"and nothing illegal," Julie finished his sentence with a giggle. She ran the few steps to the limo and piled in next to Ryder. Adam sighed as he watched his now-grown little girl take another step toward maturity. Even though he'd been indifferent about her birth years prior, he found himself choked up at the thought of her flying from the nest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'


	25. Chapter 25 - The Prom

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 25 – The Prom

Friday, May 29th

Before they sat down for dinner at the restaurant, Ryder pulled Julie aside and asked, "Are the other dates being decent to you or are they being snobs?"

Julie giggled, "A little of both, I suppose." She explained that, for the most part, they were focused on money, status, beauty, and all-things-not-Julie.

"Even Jana?" Ryder, surprised, attempted to clarify.

"No, she's warmer and sweeter. I'm a little daunted by the other two. Stick close, ok?" she requested.

"My pleasure," Ryder smirked. "but you need to know, there is absolutely nothing to be intimidated about with those two."

Group conversation occurred during the entire dinner, with Ryder leaning in and filling Julie in about the people who were mentioned. Toward the end of the meal, when Julie excused herself to the ladies' room, Jana joined her.

As they stepped out of the ladies' room, Jana quizzed, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes," Julie answered.

"You seem like a really great person," Jana stated uncomfortably. "Can I… umm… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. No promises I'll answer, but ask away," Julie grinned.

Jana pulled Julie over to a quiet corner and whispered, "I don't know what to do." Julie looked at her new friend and waited for more information. Jana looked down and folded her arms. She slowly pulled her head upward and explained, "I'm going to spit it out… James and I… we have _special_ plans tonight, and I want to back out."

"Umm… I'm not following," Julie smirked as she shook her head slowly.

Whispering, Jana clarified, "We're planning to sleep together tonight. I'm not sure I'm ready. What should I do?"

Julie was stunned and wondered, _Why in the world would she think I'd know what to do? She's probably more experienced than I am._ "Can't you just tell him?"

With a hesitant groan, Jana commented, "He'll be pretty angry."

"If he loves you, he can wait, right?" Julie threw out innocently.

"I'm not sure he wants to wait any longer. We've been talking about this since Christmas," Jana fretted.

"So?" Julie quipped in response. "Jana, you can change your mind. You have that right."

"Will you stick close to me tonight?" Jana asked.

"Are you afraid he'll hurt you?" Julie pressed.

"No. He's not like that," Jana clarified. "I've been telling him yes for months and I don't feel right backing out. If he never gets me alone tonight, it'll be hard to slip away to the room."

"Room?" Julie inquired.

"The guys all rented rooms," Jana shared, not knowing Ryder hadn't done so.

"Hmm…" Julie sighed. _How dare he,_ she thought.

After dinner ended, Ryder tried to put his arm around Julie as they walked to the limo. She stepped out of his reach and kept walking.

"What's wrong?" Ryder pressed quietly. Knowing her well, he commented, "You're pissed about something."

"Jana talked to me," Julie mumbled.

Ryder put his hands in front of his body in a position of surrender and swore, "I've never slept with her."

"She told me you guys all rented rooms," Julie huffed. "What the hell, Ryder?"

"JJ, I did _not_ rent a room. The other guys did. I didn't. I swear," Ryder assured her.

"Why would she say you did?" Julie pressed.

Ryder shrugged, "I guess James mentioned it and thought I was doing the same thing. I have no idea, JJ."

The arrived outside the limo and climbed in. Jana anxiously scooted over and called out, "Julie! Come sit by me." James' hand slowly slid out of the opening in the back of Jana's dress. Ryder ended up sitting across from Julie and next to Darren.

Darren leaned over to Ryder and commented, "Everything going well?"

"She thinks I rented a room. She's pissed," Ryder mumbled. While the others chatted during the drive, Ryder gazed out the window. As they approached the venue, Ryder started a running commentary, "Check it. There's Cam and Susan… and Laura – who's she with? Who is that guy? Wait a minute…who knew Lisa and Taylor were hooking up?"

"I wondered," Nina weighed in. "They've been doing whatever they can to sit together in math all term."

Kara inquired, "I thought she had a boyfriend at St. Stephens."

"Really? Who?" Julie asked.

"I don't know. We call him the St. Stephens Guy," Nina shared.

"Awwww… look at the happy couple," Ryder oozed. The Nolan and Lissa of their grade, Johnny and Donna were walking into the hotel arm in arm with overwhelming admiration for one another.

"They're so adorable," Jana cooed.

"They're nauseating," Darren commentated. "and they've been nauseating since 3rd grade."

The limo stopped and the driver walked around to open the door. Darren and Nina maneuvered their way to be the first couple out. Darren leaned his head back in the limo after stepping out, winked at the guys, and explained he'd catch up with them later.

James sighed heavily and tapped his foot. "Ready J?" he asked Jana.

She exchanged looks with Julie and chirped, "Yeah."

Mark and Kara followed, leaving Ryder and Julie in the limo. Ryder questioned, "Are you still pissed? Because I promise you I did not rent a room."

"I believe you," Julie clarified. "Sorry. I was thrown for a loop when I thought you'd made… umm… big plans."

"Shall we?" Ryder smiled as he extended his hand. He helped Julie step onto the sidewalk and she wrapped her hand around his bent arm. Julie felt as if she was on the Red Carpet. Everyone was curious to catch a glance at Ryder Hunt's mystery date. Person after person greeted Ryder by name, handshake, or hug.

"Ryder!" a girl named Polly exclaimed as she hugged him. Her date followed along willingly, not seeming concerned about his date hugging Ryder.

"Hey, Polly," Ryder flirted. "You're looking spectacular." He extended his hand and greeted her date by name. "Having a great night so far?" Ryder inquired as he made small talk and forgot to introduce Julie.

"We are," Polly smiled as she glanced at Julie. "Hi, I'm Polly."

"Julie," Julie responded.

"Is this _the_ Julie? The BFF and fellow Academy student?" Polly celebrated.

"Yep, this is her," Ryder laughed. He looked over at JJ and admitted, "I've told a lot of people about you." Julie grinned in response, unsure what to say. Had they been alone, she would have challenged him to disclose what he'd been saying about her.

As another student walked behind Ryder and bumped him, Ryder slipped something into his inside coat pocket. It seemed that the other student handed him something, but Julie only saw Ryder's hand slip out and return to his side. Another guy came up and threw his arm around Ryder. "Enjoy, Ryder," he encouraged as he handed him a Big Gulp cup.

Ryder didn't offer Julie a drink of his soda, which was odd. She wasn't offended, but she did notice he kept it to himself. Together, they milled around the room. Ryder chatted and laughed with everyone he encountered. After an old flame admonished him for forgetting to introduce his date, he apologized and made sure he remembered to do so in each subsequent interaction.

As Ryder polished off the Big Gulp, he led her to a garbage can. Suddenly, she noticed her purse was in the limo.

"Hey, RB, I left my purse in the car," she told him.

"Let's go grab it," Ryder suggested.

"A little thirsty tonight, hmm?" she teased. Ryder grinned mischievously and raised a shoulder casually. His eyes were a little glassy and his cheeks were rosy. At first, Julie attributed it all to being outside.

They spotted their driver, one among many who would sit in the parking lot for hours before driving groups of students home. He opened the door for them, assuming they wanted a private place to make out. He'd chauffeured proms before.

"There it is," Julie sighed with relief when she saw her matching beaded purse on the floor of the limo.

"Hold up," Ryder requested. He slumped down in the seat and took the flask out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked anxiously.

"Want some?" he offered.

"No," Julie grumbled. "Why are you drinking?"

"Because we're here to have fun. Drinking enhances the experience," Ryder flirted with a beaming smile. "Last chance… are you sure?"

"Positive," Julie answered. "Any other surprises I should know about?"

With an uncomfortable laugh, Ryder responded, "Umm… the Big Gulp had rum in it."

Julie sighed, "The room, the drinking. Do you have drugs too? What else do you have planned?"

"My plan, dear Julia," Ryder charmed, "is to dance with you, to laugh throughout the evening, and to have fun with my friends." He reached out his hand as he stepped out. She grasped it and wrapped her hand around his lower arm. Unable to help himself, Ryder reminded her, "Wait a minute… I thought we cleared up the whole 'I didn't rent a room' issue."

"I stand corrected," Julie replied flatly.

Ryder pulled Julie to the dance floor and exclaimed, "Let's dance, JJ!" Obviously attracting the attention of most of the attendees, Ryder danced with great moves and goofy ones. Soon, he was switching from partner to partner, acting like he was going to rub up against a guy and kissing the hand of a female. Each new partner encountered a surprise move. Ryder was the life of the party.

Julie faded away and sat down at a table. Jana scurried over. "This is what he always does at dances," Jana explained. "His dates either spend the night following after him, going home with someone else, or sulking at a table."

"I'm having fun watching him. He's having a blast and I really don't mind," Julie reassured Jana. "Where's James?"

Sighing loudly, Jana explained, "We went up to the room and started drinking. When he started kissing me, I told him we could go as far as we already have but no further. He was really mad, but was trying not to be. He suggested I come back down here and give him some space."

"I'm sorry," Julie frowned as she patted Jana's hand.

Ryder came over, obviously buzzed, "JJ?! What the what? I had to search you out, Darling Date."

"You were doing you own thing. I've been watching," Julie smiled.

"Jana Baby, come dance with me," Ryder urged.

"I'm good, Ry," Jana assured him.

Ryder pulled out a chair and turned it around so his chest was against the back of the chair. "You two aren't having enough fun. Jana, where's your date?"

"Upstairs," Jana answered factually.

"By himself?" Ryder laughed. "Tonight was supposed to be a first, not a repeat act with his hand."

"Ryder…" Julie warned. One side of Ryder's mouth smiled as he raised his eyebrows toward his date and flirted. With a stone cold expression, Julie stared at him until he clued in.

Spreading his arms wide, Ryder attempted to apologize, "Hug, Jana? I'm sorry. That was rude."

Jana hugged Ryder briefly and Ryder cooed, "Oh… I miss your hugs." Jana excused herself and promised she'd return shortly. In truth, she wanted to get away from her drunk ex-boyfriend.

"Ryder, that was completely out of line," Julie stated seriously but without judgement.

"The hand comment or the hug?" he attempted to clarify. A guy walked by and offered Ryder another Big Gulp cup. "Thanks, man," Ryder beamed as he began to drink it.

"I'm not cleaning up your barf tonight," Julie plainly pointed out.

Ryder laughed, "I don't get sick from drinking, silly."

"What happens then?" Julie wondered.

"Sex… lots of inappropriate sex. That's what happens to me when I get drunk," he howled.

Julie shook her head slowly and grinned. "Ryder, Ryder, Ryder."

"Is that a 'no'?" he chuckled. "Since you're my date, you get first right of refusal."

"Ry, what don't we take a walk outside and get some air?" Julie offered as she set the Big Gulp cup on the table.

They walked around the parking lot and Ryder shared his drunken philosophies about life. Julie humored him, relieved to have him away from more alcohol. "Let's go sit in the limo," Ryder suggested.

The two made their way to the car. Ryder sat on the floor and leaned his back against the lower portion of the seat. Julie stretched out on her side across from him and rested her head in her hand.

"You really are amazing and beautiful tonight…" Ryder began. "Like always. You are always beautiful."

"Thanks, Ry," Julie chuckled.

"You think I'm saying that because I'm drunk," Ryder laughed.

"Nah, I believe you," Julie smiled softly. "I _am_ beautiful."

"Told you!" Ryder howled. As his laughter faded, he added, "I gotta tell you something really important... are you listening?" Julie nodded and he continued, "Sometimes, Julie… lots of the time, I wanna kiss you. Then I back out because I'm a male slut and you're so wholesome and awesome. You're too good for someone like me."

"Stop talking, Ryder," Julie grinned. "You're starting to say things you'll wish you hadn't said."

"I mean it, Julie. I mean, mean, mean it. But if I kissed you, I might lose you and I never, ever, ever want to lose you. This is the shit I think about before I fall asleep at night," Ryder disclosed.

"Why would you lose me? What's that about?" Julie inquired.

"Because we'd date and then you'd realize what a jerk I am and how messed up I am and you'd leave me and I'd lose my best friend," he explained in a long, run-on sentence.

"I'd be a pretty shitty best friend then," Julie pointed out. "Best friends don't take off in an instant and run away."

"See," he pointed with force and determination, " _that's_ why you're my best friend. I love that about you… you're loyal. And you're my friend. And I love you."

"I love you, too, Ryder," Julie grinned. "Love you like a brother and best friend."

He rested his head on the seat and displayed a toothy smile. "Then I'm a lucky guy, Julia Claire Caldwell."


	26. Chapter 26 - Bedtime

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 26 – Bedtime

Saturday, May 30th

 **1:30 a.m.**

After the limo driver dropped Ryder's friends and their dates off at the prearranged locations, Julie asked him to take Ryder home first. Ryder was asleep with his head in Julie's lap. He had a smile on his face as he dreamed about the night. When the limo pulled up to the Lake House, Julie explained to the driver she would be back in few minutes.

"Ryder," Julie whispered as she nudged her friend. "You're home."

"I'm good here," he grinned.

"No, you're not," Julie declared. "Do you need help getting upstairs?"

"Will you put your arm around me?" he winked.

"Not if I don't have to," Julie responded flatly.

Ryder chuckled and walked to the front door with Julie by his side. Before he opened it, he turned to her and put his forefinger in front of his mouth, whispering and giggling simultaneously, "Shhh… Owen'll be pissed if he finds out I've been drinking."

"Good point," Julie grinned before shaking her head.

"I should get a snack before I go to bed," Ryder decided once they were inside.

"No, you should go to bed," Julie declared firmly. She walked upstairs with him, ensuring he didn't stumble into a wall. When they reached his bedroom, she closed the door and inquired, "Are you all good? Got it from here?"

"Can you help me with my shoes? They won't slide off," he lightly whined as he tried to push the shoes off at the heel.

"You owe me, Hunt," Julie grinned. She knelt down, untied his shoes, and slipped them off.

Ryder grinned and patted her head as if he was interacting with Barkley or Bogey. "You're so good, Julie."

Standing up, she suggested he take off his coat and helped him do so. The flask fell out and Ryder stifled a laugh, "Pick that up, k? I can't leave that there." To shut him up, Julie grabbed it and shoved it in her purse. Ryder nodded and praised her ingenuity.

Ryder started removing his shirt and tie and handed them to her. As he stood bare-chested, he began to loosen his slacks. Julie whispered, "I think you got it from here."

"Stay and tuck me in, JJ," Ryder whined.

"Then get under your blankets," she instructed as she covered her eyes. Thinking she was silly, Ryder threw his pants her way. Without uncovering her eyes, she grabbed them as they made contact before turning away and folding them.

"Don't worry, I won't throw my boxers at you," he assured her seriously.

"You'd better not," she quietly responded with a soft laugh.

Julie heard Ryder move into the bed. She turned around and tucked him in. He reached up and hugged her, offering, "You're the best best friend ever, JJ."

"Call me tomorrow," she whispered. "Sleep well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **2:15am**

The limo driver's last stop was the Caldwell house. He promised Julie he would wait to drive away until he knew she was safely inside. She thanked him and said goodnight. After slipping in the front door as quiet as a church mouse, she locked the door and kicked off her shoes.

Carrying the shoes in one hand and her purse in the other, Julie proceeded up the stairs hoping to not disturb Adam. Even though he had said she had no curfew, she hunched he wouldn't be wild about the time of her return.

Just as she was turning the corner at the landing, Adam's voice sounded, "How was the prom, Jules?" He was more curious than upset, but his surprising presence made Julie gasp and jump. Her shoes went tumbling down the stairs along with her purse.

"Dad, you scared me," Julie giggled.

"Sorry. Let me help," he offered. After passing her, he began collecting the strewn contents of her purse and asked, "You had fun?"

"It was a nice night," Julie grinned. She joined Adam further down the stairs and knelt down. Seeing the flask, she slipped it into the folds of her dress and kept placing items back into her purse.

When Adam stepped down a few stairs and collected the last of the items, he thundered, "Oh, for f #$s sake, Julia Claire," Adam was holding up a birth control compact and shaking it in the air.

Julie's eyes widened, and she shook her head, "Dad… it's not what you think."

"I don't need to think about this. I know exactly what it is, young lady," he bellowed even though he was only feet from her.

"Dad, honest, please hear me out," she begged. "It's so I won't have a period during Plebe Summer."

"Likely story," he growled. "Go upstairs, take off all the makeup and go to bed. I'll deal with you in the morning." When she sat frozen, looking at him, Adam ordered sternly, "Go. Now."

Julie turned and stood up, holding the flask in the folds of her skirt. As she walked with her back to Adam, she tightened her jaw. She was exhausted, overwrought from her interactions with Ryder, and terrified what Adam would do with his incorrect assumption. Stepping into the bathroom, she locked the door and started the shower.

A loud and rapid knock on the door made her jump. Adam commanded, "Shower in the morning. It's 0230. Wash your face and hit your rack."

After turning off the water, Julie leaned against the wall and breathed rapidly. "Yes, Sir," she responded. Knowing he'd be back if she didn't hurry, she washed her face, threw on her robe that was hanging on the back of the door, slipped the flask in the robe's pocket, and threw her dress over her arm.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed her bedroom light was on. When she stopped at the doorway, she saw Adam rummaging through her dresser drawers. She walked to her closet and hung her dress before inquiring respectfully, "Can I help you find something?" Her heart was pounding in her chest as she sat on her bed with the flask in her pocket. She watched him search for anything he considered inappropriate or not allowed. Fairly certain that he'd find nothing, Julie still dreaded him pawing through her possessions.

Adam glared at her, then moved to her desk drawers and began emptying them. Leaving her clothes from the dresser in a heap, he commanded, "Clean all that up.".

"Yes, Sir," she responded weakly. He was on a rampage and about to blow. She knew the best option was to quietly comply.

As he tore apart her space, Julie dutifully folded the clothes in her dresser according to Adam's expectations. Every item had a particular place and was expected to be folded a specific way. She didn't dare make eye contact nor react to his invasion.

"Why is this in here?" he yelled, holding up a hairbrush. He held it out and ordered, "Put it where it belongs." She walked out to the bathroom and put the brush in its drawer. When she returned to the room, Adam stood in the middle of the room with his arms folded.

As he began to leave, he snapped, "We're running at 0600. I expect this room to be inspection ready."

Too tired to worry about the scattered contents of her desk and the rest of the clothes that belonged in her dresser, Julie fell onto her bed and slept. Although rare, Adam's tirades exhausted her. She'd deal with having a messy room later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **7:30 am – The Lake House**

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Can I have chocolate chips in mine? Please, please, please?" Lucas begged when he made his way to the kitchen in his PJs and discovered what Amelia and Owen were preparing for breakfast.

"No," Owen laughed. "Chocolate? That's a treat, Luke."

"Lissa makes them with chocolate chips. I like how she cooks," he smiled as he carried the milk to the table.

"We'll have to talk with her," Amelia giggled. She looked toward the stairs and saw the twins stumbling down. Olivia was behind them, yawning. "Hey darlings."

"Good morning, ladies," Owen greeted his daughters. One by one, they came over and hugged him around the waist. He kissed their heads and asked them to each take something to the table. Even Olivia was loving in the morning. Owen reasoned she hadn't yet fully awoken and had forgotten how to sneer.

"Mommy, can I have one of those pictures of all of us being silly last night?" Ria requested as she set the table.

Amelia nodded, "I'll make one for each of you. That was fun, huh?"

"I liked it, too," Anna smiled. Unlike most girls who began testing and displaying attitude as puberty emerged, Anna seemed to have soften and relax. Scientifically, the shift made no sense, yet Owen and Amelia welcomed it. As she thought about the picture session, Anna placed a bowl of chopped fruit on the table and returned to the kitchen. "Where is Ryder?"

"Still sleeping," Amelia answered as she handed Anna a plate of bacon. "That's not all yours, Bacon Girl," she smiled.

"I know," Anna giggled. "How many pieces?"

"Start with two and we'll see what's left," Owen declared. He flipped the last of the pancakes and mumbled to his wife, "Are we going to wake him up or let him sleep?"

"Did you hear him come in last night? I have no idea when he came home," Amelia commented.

"Didn't hear anything," Owen shared. "Even if he was home at a reasonable hour, he had a big night. I guess there's no harm in letting him sleep in a little."

Amelia and Owen sat down at the table and everyone filled their plates.

"Lucas…" Owen redirected, "More pancakes than syrup, Buddy."

"Right," Luke grinned. "How about fruit? More syrup than fruit?"

"Try again," Amelia laughed. "What's our game this morning?"

"The Quiet Game," Olivia groaned as she yawned. "Lucas, you lose."

"Why?" Luke protested.

"Because you can't keep your mouth closed…ever," Olivia grumbled.

With a mouthful of pancakes, Lucas mumbled with closed lips and jutted his chin out toward his sister. Owen and Amelia chuckled and soon the twins joined in. Owen shared, "Looks like he can, Livs."

Amelia grabbed her bump and let out a soft, "Oh!"

"Hmm?" Owen inquired with a mouthful of food.

"Come feel the baby, kiddos. It's really kicking hard," Amelia announced.

Owen put his hand next to hers and celebrated, "Sure enough." He leaned down and spoke to the baby, "Keep kicking for all your siblings, Baby."

Ria and Anna set their hands tentatively on Amelia's tummy and jumped when they felt the baby. They dissolved into giggles. Owen positioned Lucas' little hand and the baby complied with a hard kick. Lucas broke into eager hysterics. "I felt him!"

"Or her," Amelia gently suggested.

"Nope, it's a boy, Mama," Lucas nodded confidently.

"What if the baby's a girl?" she wondered.

"Mommy… that is _way_ too many sisters for me. A boy needs brothers," Lucas explained.

"Hey," Ryder announced as he made his way down the steps and threw on a t-shirt simultaneously. He stopped in the kitchen and filled two large 32-ounce plastic tumblers with ice water before sitting down at the table. His hair was in its best bed-head form. Spotting the breakfast spread, he commented, "Awesome, I'm starving."

"Those aren't glasses for the table, Ryder," Anna pointed out.

"Anna, you're right," Ryder responded as he gulped down half the contents of one.

Leaning over, Ryder served himself, only to be reprimanded by Owen, "You can request something be passed your way, Son."

"Sorry," Ryder grinned as he sat down.

"How was the prom?" Amelia eagerly questioned.

"We had a great time," Ryder smiled. "It was a blast."

"What do you do at a prom?" Ria wondered aloud.

"Dance and talk and hang out," Ryder detailed. "Before the dance, we went to a fancy dinner."

"What'd you eat?" Lucas asked.

"You know… I don't remember," Ryder chuckled. Owen shot Amelia an inquiring glance and she subtly shook her head, trying to dissuade him from drawing any conclusions.

"I wanna see you dance," Ria giggled. "I bet you're a funny dancer."

"Funny?!" Ryder smiled. He leaned over and tickled his little sister, stating, "I'll show you funny, Missy."

"Ah…ah… not at the table," Owen corrected. The house phone rang and Ryder sprung up to answer it. Owen interrupted, "You eat. I've got it." He picked up the receiver and greeted, "Shepherd-Hunt Residence."

"Owen…" Adam responded. "We need to chat."

"Ok… we're eating breakfast. Can I call you back?" Owen offered.

"Sure. It's important," Adam emphasized. "Thirty minutes?"

"By 9 at the latest," Owen clarified. He returned to the table and resumed eating.

"Who was that?" Amelia inquired.

"Adam Caldwell," Owen disclosed as he gulped his coffee.

Amelia glanced at Ryder as she asked Owen, "Is there a problem?"

"I don't know, Mia," Owen responded curtly. "I told him I'd call him back." Owen looked up at Ryder and asked, "Anything I should know about before I call him, Ryder?"

"No," Ryder shook his head.

"More chance of amnesty if I hear it from you," Owen reminded his son.

"Dad, I have no idea why Captain Caldwell is calling you," Ryder slightly hissed.

Owen bore his eyes into Ryder's and pointed out, "No need to get tense."

"Yeah, sorry," Ryder offered as he ran his hand through his hair. "I think I'm gonna hop in the shower and go see what Nolan's doing. Can I be excused?"

"For now. Keep your phone handy in case I need to speak with you after my conversation with Adam," Owen agreed.

"Can I go to Nolan's too? I want to see the babies and play with Molly," Ria begged.

"We'll see, honey. Let's call over there and check first. Finish your breakfast," Amelia responded.

Breakfast wrapped up and everyone dressed. Lissa had no problem with Ria coming over, so Ryder and Ria headed next door.

"We skipped a game this morning at breakfast," she mentioned as she skipped and as Ryder walked.

"Yeah? I figured you'd already played before I came down," Ryder commented.

Ria looked up at her brother with admiration and asked, "Was going to the prom like being at a Princess dance?"

"I…" Ryder began then paused, "have never been to a Princess dance. What happens at those?"

"Like in the stories. Cinderella is all beautiful and she dances with the Prince. They look at each other while they dance and their eyes are all in love. Then it's midnight and she loses her glass slipper," Ria explained with wide hand motions and twirls.

"A prom is kind of like that. Everyone dresses up like you saw last night and we dance, but not all the dances are lovey dovey. They also play fast music," Ryder described.

"I want to go to a prom," she smiled.

"You can go when you're a senior. If any guy tries to take you to one before that, I kick his butt," Ryder chuckled.

"Why?" Ria asked.

"Because you don't need to date until you're almost grown up," Ryder declared.


	27. Chapter 27 - Let's Talk

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 27 – Let's Talk

Saturday, May 30th

When Ria and Ryder let themselves into the house, they could easily tell that the morning was moving more slowly at the Tremblay Hunt's than it was at the Lake House. Nolan was obviously unshowered and unshaven. His hair hadn't been brushed and he was wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Once again, Molly wore only a diaper. Lissa, in her robe and on the couch feeding the babies, had thrown her hair into a messy ponytail.

"You guys are ready to tackle the day," Ryder commented as he joined his brother in the kitchen and began helping with dishes.

"How was the prom?" Nolan inquired, ignoring Ryder's observation.

"Awesome. Lots of dancing. Lots of drinking," Ryder shared.

"Julie drank?!" Nolan inquired with surprise.

"Nah, but she was a great sport about it," Ryder grinned. "Man, didn't she look hot last night?"

"Very pretty," Nolan nodded as he handed Ryder a plate to put in the dishwasher.

"What'd you guys do after the pictures?" Ryder wondered.

Nolan chuckled. "We hung around at the dinner with the prom parents. Mom and Dad showed off the girls, so we were able to eat an entire meal uninterrupted. Then Molly tumbled off the edge of the porch and scraped up her hand. She managed to make Mom feel ridiculously sorry for her, then we came home and gave the girls baths. Liss nursed the babies and they all fell asleep in our bed. I read to Molly until she finally faded, then slept on the couch because my bed was full and I was too tired to go upstairs to the guest room."

"You need a life, Dude," Ryder laughed.

Nolan stepped back from the sink and smiled peacefully. "You know, Ryder, I like this life."

Ryder replied, "I don't get it, Nolan… hey, speaking of the guest room, can I crash up there?"

"I guess," Nolan shrugged. "Why don't you sleep at home?"

"Umm… hello, weren't you raised by Owen Hunt? He won't let me 'sleep my Saturday away,'" Ryder quoted as he imitated Owen at the end.

"True. Yeah, I got your back. Go crash," Nolan nodded as he wiped off the counters. Next, he approached Ria and Molly. He asked Ria, "Do you want to help me change and dress Molly, Ree?" With enthusiasm, Ria nodded. "Let's go pick an outfit. C'mon, Molly, you come help too," Nolan encouraged. Lissa beamed as she watched her very tall husband being followed by Ria who was followed by tiny Molly.

As if a salesperson on the floor of a department store, Ria held up various combinations and asked Molly, "Do you like this?"

Molly responded with her favorite word, "No."

"This one?" Ria tried again.

"No," Molly declared as she shook her head.

"Can I show you a trick?" Nolan asked Ria. He had Ria hand him two outfits and he held them up. "This one or that one, Molly?"

"Dat!" she responded with glee as she pointed at the purple leggings and pink shirt.

"That's a good trick," Ria whispered to her brother. "Did you do that to me and Anna when we were little?"

"Maybe with toys… I don't remember having to dress you two," Nolan reported. "Being the big brother taught me a lot about how to be a dad."

"I want to be a Mommy someday," Ria twirled dreamily.

"How many kids do you want?" Nolan wondered aloud.

"Maybe two," she smiled. "I'm not sure. And a husband… I want one of those too." Nolan laughed to himself, forgetting how adorable Ria was. "And I'm going to work in a hospital, but be a PT instead of a doctor."

"Your physical therapists have helped you a lot, haven't they?" Nolan conversed.

"Yep. I want to help people learn to walk and learn ways to use their bodies. Maybe I could even work at Mommy and Daddy's hospital and have lunch with them and stuff," Ria imagined.

"Or you could do math all day and work with me in a big, tall skyscraper," Nolan threw out.

Ria gathered her lips toward her cheek and shook her head, "Nah… sounds boring."

"Molly, lie still," Nolan urged as his daughter twisted and turned.

Ria walked over and sat by Molly's head. She leaned her face directly over Molly's and distracted her, which stopped the squirming. "See, Nolan, I know baby tricks too," Ria pointed out.

"Nolan!" Lissa called out.

"Coming, Blondie," he replied. "Ria, I'm going to wash my hands then help Lissa. Can you play with Molly?" Ria, feeling deeply entrusted, readily agreed. Nolan cleaned up and picked a baby up out of Lissa's arms, "Hey, Lizzy girl," he cooed gently. "Burp her?"

"Please," Lissa replied as she rearranged her nursing bra with minimal modesty.

"And to think there was a time I couldn't even get a peek," Nolan teased.

"Those days are over, pal," Lissa joked. "Plenty to see now, but it's not as thrilling." Nolan leaned over and gave Lissa a quick kiss as he walked and patted Lizzy's back.

Lissa wandered near him, attempting to burp Emmy. "Ryder had fun at the prom?"

"Seems like it. Lots of dancing, he said," Nolan passed along. "He asked if he could crash upstairs. I told him to go for it."

Lissa inquired with curiosity, "Did he mention Julie?"

"Said something about how great she looked. They're not together, right?" Nolan sought to confirm.

"He's always insisting they're best friends. I don't think they've hooked up. I'm not sure Julie's that… umm…" Lissa paused as Ria and Molly joined them in their parade around the living room. Coming up with a code word, she concluded, " _active_. Not sure she's ever been."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

When Owen called Adam back, Amelia was by his side. She was deeply curious about Adam's call, but suspected nothing earth-shattering. Nothing Ryder had done or said that morning raised any flags.

After Owen said hello, Adam began, "I'm a little concerned about what might have happened last night."

"Oh?" Owen responded. "How so?"

"Julie came home at 0230 and stumbled on the stairs when I greeted her," Adam shared. "Did Ryder appear inebriated?"

"We were asleep when he came home," Owen stated. "He seems fine this morning. Maybe a little tired, but that's reasonable. I highly doubt Julie drank, Adam. Ryder's told us more than once that she doesn't cross that line."

"Speaking of lines…" Adam hummed heavily. "I'm worried the kids might be crossing another line. When Julia stumbled, her purse tumbled down the stairs and its contents spilled out. I found birth control pills when I helped her gather the contents."

"Umm… I… I don't know what to say, Adam. I haven't seen any signs that indicate to me that the kids are together in that way," Owen stated.

"Would you mind if I came over to chat with you and Amelia? I'm out of my depth here," Adam admitted.

"Sure," Owen readily agreed. "We're home all day. Ryder's next door at his brother's house. Are you planning to bring Julie with you?"

"Absolutely," Adam stated.

Owen hung up the phone and shook his head in disbelief. When Amelia asked for details, Owen sighed, "He's helicoptering."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

When Adam woke Julie up for the run earlier that morning, he stood and watched her until her clothes and the contents of her desk were in order. As she cleaned, he lectured non-stop. When they returned from the run, she took a shower and dressed.

About an hour later, Adam opened Julie's door and found her sitting at her desk studying as he'd instructed. She looked up, her eyes pink and puffy from crying, but said nothing.

"We're going over to the Hunt's," Adam declared. "Grab what you'll need to study over there and meet me downstairs in five minutes."

He lingered until she responded, "Yes, Sir." Julie dutifully gathered a couple books she'd need to study for exams along with the sheet from the Academy with the first day rates on it. She stopped in the bathroom to attempt removing the lingering mascara. She ran her fingers through her hair to attempt to manage it.

When she met her father at the bottom of the stairs, he looked at his watch and commented, "That was seven minutes." She followed him to the car, knowing the old Adam had returned and that she would face some ridiculous consequence later. Besides telling Julie to sit up straight, Adam said nothing the entire drive. Julie stared straight ahead and dreaded the humiliation that would likely unfold at the Lake House.

Adam rapped on the door firmly and Amelia let them in. She noticed Julie's eyes right away. "Owen's in his office, Adam. Listen, I'm taking Julie upstairs to teach her the trick for removing waterproof mascara. We'll be right back down." Since Amelia didn't ask and since Julie was with Amelia, Adam nodded.

When they reached Amelia and Owen's bedroom, Amelia closed the door and asked, "Sweetie… what's going on?"

Julie reported the events she faced when she arrived home the previous night. She shared, "One of the girls I met at the Academy preview told me about starting birth control pills before Plebe Summer. If you skip the last week pills, you can avoid having a period during training. I went to Planned Parenthood a couple months ago, because my friend mentioned she started taking them in March just in case she had any problems with them."

"Your friend gave accurate advice. That's actually a pretty wise idea," Amelia affirmed as she handed Julie a brush and Julie cleaned up her hair.

With tears, Julie emphasized, "He doesn't believe me. He's convinced I've had sex and he's furious. He's irate that I'm taking birth control and doesn't believe it's because of Plebe Summer. Dr. Shepherd, I've never even had a boy touch me under my clothes."

Amelia frowned, feeling sorry that Adam was being so stern with the innocent young woman she'd come to love. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "Close your eyes, let me wipe this mascara off." Amelia wet a cotton ball with eye makeup remover and gently pressed it along Julie's lids. "That's all you do. Do you want to finish?"

Julie took the cotton and removed the mascara. "He went ballistic last night. He yelled and started searching my room."

Not wanting to undermine Adam's parenting, Amelia hugged Julie but offered no comment. Wetting a corner of a hand towel, Amelia wiped the excess oil off Julie's eyes before encouraging her, "Let's go face the music." Julie nodded and followed Amelia to Owen's office.

When Amelia and Julie arrived, Ryder was sitting in a chair avoiding eye contact, smirking, and tapping his hands on his knees. Neither Owen nor Adam had said anything to him. He looked relieved to see Julie. She sat next to him and waited for the Father Brigade to emerge in full force. Owen and Adam were leaning on the edge of Owen's desk and Amelia pulled up a chair beside Owen.

"Julia, why don't you tell all of us what was in your purse last night," Adam began with folded arms and heavy brows. Ryder searched his brain, trying to think of anything she would have carried in her purse that was worthy of interrogation.

"Really, Dad?" Julie pressed. Horrified to discuss birth control pills in front of Owen and Ryder.

"Really," Adam nodded.

Very quietly, Julie answered inaudibly, "Birth control pills."

"Nobody heard you," Adam pressed. Ryder had no idea what the mystery item was, but he was about to punch Adam. Ry could tell Julie was horrified and embarrassed.

"Birth control pills, Sir," Julie answered in a normal tone of voice.

"Huh?" Ryder reacted with disbelief, not meaning to sound out his shock.

"What do you know about those, Ryder?" Owen asked.

"About the pill?" Ryder tried to clarify.

"Mmm Hmm," Owen confirmed.

"Nothing. I mean, I know what the pill is and what it does, but I have no clue why there were pills in Julie's purse," Ryder answered his father. Turning to Julie, he rubbed the back of his neck and pressed, "Why in the world would you even have those, JJ?"

With exasperation, Adam grumbled, "Tell us your creative story, Julia."

With a hard swallow, Julie pressed her lips together and took a breath. "I have them…" she paused and looked at Amelia as she gripped her hands onto her elbows and as her chin trembled.

"Adam," Amelia interrupted, "I need to apologize to you from the bottom of my heart. I prescribed them for Julie. She's 18, I didn't think twice about notifying a parent – Washington law actually prohibits me from doing so. When she approached me about wanting to manage her period during Plebe Summer, I chose a dosage and pill that can be used for that purpose or for menopausal symptoms, but that is rarely used to prevent pregnancy. The dose is so minute, there's little chance the pills would prevent pregnancy even if Julie was sexually active."

Understanding what Amelia as up to, Owen added with a matter-of-fact, casual comment, "Oh did you prescribe drospirenonel ethinyl levomefolate? My patients have responded well to that."

"Yes," Amelia confirmed, wanting to jump into Owen's arms and kiss him.

Adam stared at Amelia then glanced at Julie. "Since Dr. Shepherd backs up your tale, I owe everyone an apology. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and wasted everyone's Saturday morning. I assumed the worst and was out of line. Again, I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you called, Adam. Never hesitate to touch base with us," Owen responded as he shook Adam's hand.

"Can I show you out?" Amelia offered.

Adam calmly ordered, "Go get in the car, Julia." Behind her, Amelia and Adam walked more slowly.

"Listen, Adam…" Amelia began to apologize.

"No apologies necessary Amelia. As much as I don't want to admit it, she's a legal adult. She had every right to seek the care she felt she needed. I'm the one who's wrong here," he confessed.

"You need to trust her, Adam. She's a great kid. You've raised her well," Amelia stressed.

"This next weekend is Julie's prom," Adam stated factually.

"Right and Ryder's graduation is Sunday morning," Amelia summarized. "You're coming to the party Sunday afternoon?"

"Absolutely, if I can face him after accusing him of being sexual with my daughter," Adam chuckled as he looked at his shoes.

"It's Ryder, Adam. If anything, he'll make a joke out of it and razz you a time or two," Amelia assured her friend.

Nolan and Lissa, 22

Molly 14+ months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 11 weeks

Ryder 18, Julie 18 (Seniors in high school)

Olivia 15 (Freshman in high school)

Ria and Anna 10

Lucas 8 ½

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 19 weeks gestation.


	28. Chapter 28 - Asking Questions

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 28 – Asking Questions

Sunday, May 31

"Julie? Let's get moving," Adam called up from downstairs at 0700.

 _It's 7am?! What the hell?_ She pondered. Knowing better than to verbally protest, she slunk out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Adam, obviously not fully dressed, was wearing his summer white slacks and a wife-beater t-shirt.

"Do we have plans this morning?" Julie asked with confusion.

Adam grinned and approached his daughter. He smoothed her hair and apologetically explained, "I figured today was a good day to head over to the base for church. I need a ton of forgiveness after the way I acted yesterday."

 _I'll forgive you if you let me go back to sleep,_ Julie reasoned. _Can't you and God work things out without me there?_ She stumbled over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, then filled a cup and drank. "What time are we leaving?" she inquired with a yawn.

"0800. Did I give you enough time?" Adam wondered aloud.

"Yeah," Julie nodded as she headed toward the stairs.

"We're headed to the Base today and the Academy is just around the corner… can you try that again, please?" he requested kindly.

"Yes, Dad," she hollered. _At least he's being nice. Maybe a little guilt is helpful around here._

"Thank you, Itsy," Adam responded with patient reassurance.

Julie proceeded to the bathroom and started the shower. Afterward, before getting dressed, she pulled her wet hair into a Navy-approved bun. She'd learned over the years that her thick hair cooperated more readily when it was wet.

As she walked down the hall in her robe, Adam's door was wide open. He was buttoning up his short-sleeved white button down shirt and smoking. Without removing the cigarette, he called out, "Hey, Itsy Kit?"

Popping into his room, she responded unconsciously, "Yes, Sir?"

"Can you put that crap in my hair like you did a few weeks ago? Give your old man a little style?" he requested.

"Sure," she grinned. "Let me dress first."

"Thanks, hon," Adam smirked as he balanced the cigarette between his fore and middle fingers and exhaled.

 _Who's he trying to impress at the base?_ She wondered.

Julie pulled out a simple but classic dress, a navy blue knee-length sheath that had belonged to Claire. After slipping it on, she pulled out a white cardigan sweater. The morning was warm, but Adam wouldn't want her to go to church in sleeveless dress. She was seldom conscious of his strict expectations anymore. She'd lived under his firm rules long enough to know them and abide by them without complaint. Strict boundaries were her normal.

After stopping in the bathroom for the gel and hairspray, Julie returned to Adam's room. "Zip me?" she requested when she walked into Adam's bedroom. With the cigarette balanced between his lips, he obliged. He rarely smoked in the house and Julie wondered why he was doing so. She hated when the house smelled like smoke. In fact, she hated that her father smoked, period. The fact that her mother had died of lung cancer and that Adam continued to smoke baffled her.

"I've always liked this dress," he commented. "You should wear your mom's bracelet with it."

She nodded and promised, "I'll put it on once your hair is looking handsome. Here, let me go to town on that Navy cut."

Setting a towel on the bathroom counter to protect his white slacks, Adam leaned against the countertop. Julie fussed and gooped. "I thought you didn't 'want all this crap' in your hair?" she teased as she imitated Adam's voice when she repeated 'all this crap.'

Chuckling, he challenged, "Is that what I sound like, Itsy?"

"I have another one for when you yell, so… yeah… it depends," she quipped without expression as she styled his full head of hair. She stood back and studied her work, determining that her task was complete. "What do you think?"

He turned over his shoulder and smiled, "Perfect, Itsy. Bravo Zulu."

"Thanks," Julie smirked, having received the rare positive comment in Navy lingo. "Meet you downstairs?"

"In the car," Adam corrected. He slipped his wallet into his back pants pocket and his cigarettes into his breast pocket then made his way to the garage.

Julie, unable to hook her mother's bracelet onto her own wrist, slipped it into the purse she'd used for the prom. When she picked up her phone, she was surprised to see a text message waiting for her so early on a Sunday morning. When she retrieved it, she realized there was a message from Ryder that read, _Early Sun am. Wide awake. Plans today besides avoiding your dad? So sorry about yesterday._

As she descended the stairs, she replied to Ryder, _Daddy O decided we're churching at the Base. Workout with us later? I gotta kick that crunch # up._ She opened the door to the car, focused on making sure her reply was received..

"Itsy, it's bad form to play with your phone as you're walking. Bad habit," Adam pointed out gently.

"Sorry," Julie smirked as she made eye contact with Adam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Ready?" Nolan inquired when he entered the bedroom with Emmy in his arms. He was dressed in a red polo and khaki shorts.

"For what?" Lissa groaned. She glanced at the clock. It was 8:30, and she requested, "Can you let me sleep until 9? I was up all night with the babies."

"Liss, we're supposed to be over at Mom and Dad's by 9. Did you forget?" Nolan exhaled.

"Forget what? I never knew," she yawned.

"We're having brunch. Nothing fancy – just the family," Nolan reminded her. "I told you about it on Friday."

"No, Nolan, you didn't," Lissa insisted as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Yes I did," he insisted. Nolan walked around to the other side of the bed and huffed, "I've had my hands full of daughters since 7:00 am, Larissa. If you don't mind, I could use another set of hands."

Angry, exhausted, and hungry, Lissa suggested, "Then head next door. I'm sure someone will be happy to help. I've had my hands full of daughters all week, Nolan."

With his mouth working faster than his brain, Nolan scoffed, "But you don't work."

Although Lissa's blue eyes were known for being soft and gentle, they could be imposing in a moment of fury. Slowly, she sat up in the bed and narrowed her eyes, pressing, "Nolan Tremblay Hunt. How. Dare. You."

"What?" he sputtered, knowing exactly which line he had crossed.

With her teeth clenched, Lissa growled, "Get the hell out of my sight, Nolan. You and the girls have a nice brunch."

He stood frozen for a moment. Usually if Lissa was at the end of her rope, she would dissolve into tears or, only rarely, stomp off. Nolan could not recall a time in their years together when she had been so angry and direct.

"I mean it. Get the f #! out of here, you bastard," she roared.

 _What the hell?! Who is this and what did she do with my wife?!_ He wondered. Calmly and quietly, Nolan pointed out, "Molly is in the next room, Larissa."

"Then do what you need to do to protect her little ears," Lissa warned.

With a far too audible sigh, Nolan headed toward the door, thinking, _Holy F# $_. The second he stepped into the hallway, the double doors to the Master Bedroom clicked as Lissa locked him out. She screamed internally, _How dare he even think, let alone say, that I do not work. I bust my ass around the clock for HIS daughters. I warm up dinner when he moseys home at 9 or 10 pm. This damn house is clean 90% of the time. Cabinets are stocked with every stupid health food he requests. F #% him._

Deciding to step away and give his furious wife some space, Nolan called to the house to see if someone could come over and help him take the girls next door.

Showing up in a sweat suit and sporting his signature bedhead, Ryder opened the door five minutes later and called out, "Good morning, happy family!" All he knew was that Owen sent him over to help.

"Be quiet, Ryder. You're as far from funny as possible," Nolan grumbled.

"Woah… someone needs to get laid," he commented with a grin.

Ignoring his brother's comment, Nolan snapped, "Go pull the stroller out of the van and set it up." He turned to Molly. His voice was filled with fake happiness as he instructed, "Molly, Molly, I have two shoes looking for feet." She ran over with glee, sitting in front of her daddy and throwing her feet in the air.

Nolan tickled her tiny feet and popped tennies on them. He suggested, "Go with Uncle Ryder. He needs a helper."

"Ucka Wy!" she giggled as she ran to Ryder and wrapped her arms around his legs. Straining her neck, she looked up at her uncle and simply offered, "Hi."

"Hi," Ryder echoed. "How's my adorable Molly?"

"Up," she requested with her hands stretched high.

Ryder bent down and scooped her up with an irresistible offer, "You want to be an airplane?" She giggled in response and Ryder 'flew' her to the van. His sound effects made the event all the more special.

Turning to the babies, who watched the activities around them with interest, Nolan took stock, "Let's see… I have milk in the bag, diapers, you're both changed and dressed. What else? Pacis! Blankets, extra clothes, and barf rag." Lissa detested when Nolan called the burp cloths 'barf rags,' but he could never remember the acceptable name. He ran to the nursery and filled the diaper bag, returning just as Ryder opened the door and announced "Baby taxi is ready and waiting."

One by one, Nolan carried the babies over and placed them side by side in the back portion of the stroller. Molly was proudly seated up front. With an exhausted sigh, Nolan turned to Ryder and offered, "Thanks for your help."

"Sure," Ryder replied. "Where's Liss?"

"Don't even say her name today, Ryder. Please…" Nolan begged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

As Olivia set the table, Nolan strolled over and offered to help. He missed the comradery of the Lake House. Working alongside his sister fed his soul. "How's life, Red?"

"Excellent," she declared. "I have an incredible girlfriend and Dad let me drive the Boxster."

"Seriously? Sounds great," Nolan commented with a smile. "What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Gwen," Olivia smiled. "She's a sophomore."

"An older woman, eh?" Nolan grinned.

Olivia giggled. "I guess so. I want you and Lissa to meet her."

"Sounds good. Talk to Lissa and she'll find a time," Nolan assured his sister. "Gwen goes to your school?"

"She does," Olivia confirmed. Pausing, she stopped setting the table and looked up at Nolan, "Where _is_ Lissa?"

Grumbling, Nolan disclosed, "We got in a huge fight this morning."

"What'd you do?" Olivia asked with drawn out words.

"Hey! I'm the good guy in this one," Nolan defended himself as he crumpled up a napkin and threw it at Olivia.

"You _think_ you are, but I bet you ticked her off. She's not a fighter," Olivia commentated.

Owen came up with a bowl of fruit in his hands, "Who's not a fighter?"

"Dang it, I didn't grab enough forks," Olivia lied as she scurried to the kitchen. Sharing news about the fight wasn't her story to tell, so the quick escape provided an out.

"What's with her?" Owen asked Nolan.

"She's Olivia, Dad. 'Nuff said," Nolan chuckled.

"Lissa's on her way?" Owen sought to confirm.

"She's resting. The girls and I are on our own today," Nolan explained flatly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Navy personnel were dressed in summer whites and blue and gray camo working uniforms, for those on a brief break for worship. If family members joined them, most wore their Sunday best. Together, the medley of people socialized outside the church.

As soon as Adam and Julie drove onto the base, Adam was saluted and greeted by each person who saw him. Being the commander of the base had its privileges and he pulled into a parking spot near the main doors of the chapel. He walked around to Julie's side and opened her door, offering his bent arm to her.

He emphasized, "We need to sit together today. I have someone I want you to meet, so don't lose track of me."

"If I do, fourth pew on the left, right?" she asked.

"On the left. Correct," Adam confirmed.

Julie hurried over to greet a friend and chatted with him. When her friend and his family made their way inside, Julie searched for her father. With twenty-five minutes until worship began, Julie was fairly certain Adam was still milling around. Over and over, she was greeted warmly by the officers and enlisted, "Good morning, Miss Caldwell."

When an officer who worked in her father's office greeted her, Julie asked if he'd seen Adam. The officer smiled widely – far more widely than someone in uniform usually smiled – and scanned the crowd. "Yes, he's still there. Over by the flagpole."

Within thirty seconds, Julie reached Adam and grinned when he caught her eye. He was chatting with an attractive woman about his age. Stepping away from her and turning to Julie, Adam's eyes darted about. Uncomfortably, he shifted from one foot to the other and remarked with surprise, "There you are."

"Where were you?" Julie inquired. She had a gut feeling that something was going on behind the scenes.

"You know how it goes, Jules. I get pulled this way and that way when there's a crowd," Adam shared confidently, having regained his composure. Looking in the immediate vicinity, Adam called out for a young ensign who had recently arrived on base for duty. "Larson," he called gently.

"Yes, Sir," the recent Naval Academy grad spouted as he'd been trained to do.

"Will you please escort my daughter into church and sit with her until I arrive? I'll be there in a moment," Adam requested.

"Absolutely, Sir," Larson replied. He extended his hand sharply toward Julie and introduced himself, "Ensign Larson, pleasure to meet you, miss."

"Julie. Julie Caldwell. Likewise," Julie grinned as she shook his hand.

As Adam began to step back toward the mystery woman, he chuckled to the Ensign, "Pretty soon, she'll be a Plebe and will be saluting you." Adam disappeared into the crowd, immediately surrounded by many others.

The young Ensign smirked at Adam's comment and offered his arm, "Miss Caldwell?"

"Thank you," Julie smiled softly. They walked toward the chapel and Julie could feel Larson's firm and measured steps. He exuded precision and self-control. "Can we chat while we walk?" she questioned, knowing she could initiate conversation in the situation. In a month, that would all change.

"Yes, Miss. Certainly," the Ensign responded. As if he was a plebe at the Academy being quizzed on the daily news, Larson shared, "The USS Eisenhower is due in this week. Will you be visiting it?"

"Graduation is this week. And prom. How long will it be here?" she questioned, not really caring about the topic, but thankful to share a conversation.

"Three weeks," Larson reported.

"Maybe I'll come by before we leave for Annapolis, then," Julie pondered aloud. "I'm enrolling in the Academy at the end of June." The officer motioned Julie to the pew and sat next to her.

With a twinkle in his eye, he disclosed, "I graduated two weeks ago. I miss it already."

"That's because you were a Firstie. I doubt I'll be saying the same phrase right away," she grinned.

"You'll be fine, Miss," the officer grinned, still interacting with her more formally than casually.

"You can call me Julie, you know. And relax," she encouraged. "It's not my place to say 'at ease,' but at ease already… umm… Sir."

The Ensign laughed more than he usually allowed himself to do when on duty. "You'll learn, Julie. Soon it will be so ingrained in you that you'll forget there are other ways to interact."

Resting her eyes on the young officer, Julie paused. "So, Ensign Larson, do you have a first name or did you give that up at the Academy?"

Larson chuckled, "Nate. You're welcome to call me that as long as the Captain isn't nearby."

"I know all about how to behave in front of the Captain, Nate. Your secret name is safe with me," Julie giggled. Nate kept his eyes fixed on her until Adam arrived as pulled him from the stupor.

"Larson, thank you. Please join us for worship," Adam lightly ordered. Larson stood and moved to the aisle so Adam could sit by Julie. Larson then sat next to his CO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

As the Shepherd Hunts gathered around the table, with Amelia and Owen holding and cooing over the babies, Owen beamed. "This is so wonderful. I'm so thrilled everyone's here."

"Except Lissa," Amelia noted. "Where is she, Nolan?"

"Worn out. She needed some rest," Nolan lied. He thought to himself, _Tired of me maybe… tired of what she thought would be an idyllic life._

"We'll send some food home with you," Amelia promised. Changing the subject, Amelia reminded everyone, "Last week of school this week."

In an instant, a flurry of celebratory conversation emerged. The five students at the table were ecstatic that summer was within view. Discussions about warmer weather, travelling to Annapolis in August, and wondering about next year's teachers and classes filled the table.

The two older brothers, seated next to each other, shared their own conversation. "Do you know your classes yet, Ry?"

"Kind of," Ryder shared. "I lucked out on most of my AP tests. Between that and trying to test out of classes, I'll have a really strong start. I'm a little freaked, though, because I'm pretty sure I'll be in some classes with upperclassmen."

"So," Nolan commented, not understanding how the Academy differed from his experience at USC.

"The plebes are basically the scum of the earth. That first year, you only interact with upperclassmen professionally. I'm not sure how that will play out when the brainiac new kid ends up in some of their classes," Ryder shared anxiously. "At least I won't be the only one in that boat. Julie's there too, and I'm sure we're not the only ones."

"I read the other day that three Naval Academy grads were named as Rhodes Scholars this year," Nolan shared with a miniscule hint of sadness.

"Really? That's cool," Ryder replied with interest. "Do you think you'll go back and finish your stint?"

"God, no," Nolan scoffed. "With three little girls and a wife… plus, I love my job."

"How are things going in that department?" Ryder inquired, purposely being vague about whether he was asking about the family or the job.

Nolan put his fork down and leaned closer to his brother. He shared softly, "Life has been really, really tough lately. I'm sure having two babies is a lot of it. I feel like Liss and I are roommates. We exist to change diapers, feed babies, pack diaper bags, and chase Molly."

"The other day you told me you wouldn't have it any other way," Ryder reminded him.

Slightly laughing, Nolan explained, "On the good days, or even on some of the frantic days, I look down at Lizzy and she smiles up at me or Molly learns a new word, or Emmy learns to roll over. Those silly little things take my breath away. I love being a Dad."

"But?" Ryder pressed.

"Parenthood is tough on a marriage. I gained three adorable daughters, but lost my wife. I miss her," Nolan whispered before looking down at his food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Nolan and Lissa, 22

Molly 14+ months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 11 weeks

Ryder 18, Julie 18 (Seniors in high school)

Olivia 15 (Freshman in high school)

Ria and Anna 10

Lucas 8 ½

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 19 weeks gestation.


	29. Chapter 29 - Shifting Expectations

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 29 – Shifting Expectations

Sunday, May 31st

After worship, milling around and chatting was expected. Adam made his rounds with Julie at his side. He burst with pride anytime he was able to share that she'd soon be enrolling in the Academy. Julie noticed that Ensign Larson never seemed to be too far away. His extended smiles and eye contact made her heart flutter until she convinced herself that she was imagining his interest. _I need to get over myself. Why would a young newly-commissioned Navy officer be attracted to me?_ She scoffed internally.

Thirty minutes after worship, the crowd had waned and Adam wrapped his arm around his daughter. The young officer was at his side. "Julie, Ensign Larson is joining us for the afternoon and evening. Why don't you ride to our place with him and show him how to navigate Seattle's convoluted streets?" Although Adam appeared to be making a request, Julie knew he was issuing a command.

"Sure," Julie agreed readily. "Remember, Dad, we have a workout scheduled with Ryder at 3."

"At what time?" Adam teased, finding himself hilarious.

"Right," Julie responded as she blinked and quickly converted her answer to military time, "At 1500."

"Larson, how about you give your Captain a day off and run Julie and another future plebe through their workout today?"

"Of course, Sir," the Ensign readily concurred, even though he had pushed himself hard during his own morning workout. "I'll need to stop at my quarters."

"Julie's not in a hurry, right, Itsy?" Adam grinned.

"We have plenty of time," Julie forced a grin, wondering if her father was attempting to orchestrate a love match. _Why is he so smiley and eager to throw us together?_ she wondered.

Nate and Julie walked to his small but pleasant house. As a junior officer, he was assigned a smaller and simpler space. Fresh out of school, Nate only needed about one-third of the space the house offered. He was thrilled with the place.

"Come in," he smiled, unconsciously leaving his door open 90 degrees as if Julie were entering his dorm room at the Academy. His house was sparsely furnished. A Craigslist sofa, a Goodwill coffee table, and an old, heavy TV the last tenant had left behind sat in the Living Room. A couple pictures in frames sat atop the TV. To the side, on an old side table, sat a fish tank and a few more framed pictures. In the corner, two car doors were leaning against the wall. Had she known Larson better, Julie would have made a snarky or curious comment about the doors. Instead, she pretended not to see them.

The dining room, empty, led to the kitchen. One lone barstool sat by the counter. On this visit, Julie did not see either of the bedrooms or the bathroom. Peeking through the sliding door in the Dining Room, she noticed a pleasant brick porch with a fire pit. Three lawn chairs, none matching another, sat scattered in the yard.

"Can I offer you a drink? Water? Juice?" Nate inquired almost immediately. "And, please, feel free to have a seat." As she sat, Julie turned down his offer of refreshments.

"I'll go gather my workout gear," he smirked, feeling deeply attracted to his CO's daughter yet trying to convince himself not to make a move. She waited and fumbled through her purse as if she was looking for something. Actually, she did so to avoid staring at the officer's scattered pictures and empty house.

 _Oh crap!_ Julie screamed to herself, _Ryder's flask is in here._

Just as she began to panic, Nate returned. He'd changed out of his summer whites and into jeans and a snug t-shirt that enhanced the appearance of his muscles. He had a duffel bag in his left hand and a water bottle in his right. "Shall we… what was it the Captain said? 'Navigate Seattle's convoluted streets'?"

"Sure," Julie smiled, distracted by the flask she'd been carrying around all morning. Nate walked her to his recent impulse buy, a used Black Jeep Wrangler with 33" tires and without doors. With a shy chuckle, he admitted, "It's a little high. Can I help you up?"

Trying not to laugh at the thought of climbing into the Jeep in her mother's pristine dress, Julie teased, "Sure, where's the ladder?"

Nate lowered his chin and displayed a silly grin. He asked, "May I?"

Julie wasn't sure what he was planning, but she nodded as she moved her ear toward her shoulder. He grabbed Julie at the waist and lifted her up as if he was picking a coin up off the sidewalk. Her weight didn't faze his physique. He strutted to the driver's side, jumped in, and smiled widely.

Larson seemed like a great guy, but their interaction seemed to shift between light and fun to uncomfortable and awkward. Once he began driving, Julie provided directions but their conversation faded. After the silence was more than Julie could stand, she realized, "You must have been at the Academy when my brother, Sam, was there."

"Sam Caldwell's your brother?! Oh my… What a small world," Nate chuckled. "He's a SEAL now, isn't he?"

"Yes," Julie confirmed. "We… or at least I… never know where he is or what he's doing."

"Caldwell was Brigade Commander one semester," Nate laughed. "He handled the billet fantastically."

"The other semester was with the battalion leadership, I think," Julie attempted to recall.

"Oh, hell… that's right. He was Battalion Drill Officer during fall term. Nobody f %#d with him!" Nate spouted before he remembered his context. "I apologize. That was out of line. I'm very sorry for my language."

"Why?" Julie scoffed. "I wouldn't mess with Sam either. I'm not surprised."

Nate parked his Jeep outside the Captain's house and helped Julie onto the ground. She led him into the house, showed him to the porch where Adam was smoking a cigarette and chatting with the woman he'd been laughing with earlier.

"Good afternoon," Julie stated pleasantly but with surprise when she saw the woman. She extended her hand, "I'm Julie."

The woman stood and shook Julie's hand, "What a pleasure, Julie. I've heard so much about you. I'm Tessa. And your bracelet - I have one just like it."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," Julie smirked as she ignored the jewelry comment. _Who the hell is this woman and why is she here?!_ Julie wondered. Her day was becoming progressively more strange as the hours went by. "Do you know Ensign Larson?" Julie asked as she turned to Nate.

Tessa nodded and smiled, "Ensign…"

"Ma'am," Nate nodded. With everyone out of uniform and relaxing on a back porch, salutes and more formal greetings were unnecessary.

"Tessa… Captain Rice," Adam explained, "and I used to be stationed together in DC, Julia. She's visiting the base over the next few weeks."

"Welcome to Seattle, Ma'am," Julie forced. Her gut felt heavy around this woman and she couldn't wait until 3pm when she could escape the surprise gathering in her home. "If you'll all excuse me," Julie smirked as she stepped back into the house to change clothes.

 _Holy Mother of God… my dad invited a lady Captain over and also asked a new jr ofcr to workout with us at 3. This gives me the creeps. WTF?_ She typed quickly to Ryder. As they sent texts back and forth, she threw on a t-shirt and shorts. She pulled her hair out of its tight bun and let it hang past her shoulders.

A response shot back immediately, _Is she hot?_

 _She's his age, RB,_ Julie responded. Her groan nearly accompanied her written words.

 _Old chicks can be hot…_ Ryder protested. _What's up with the Dude?_

 _Just graduated from USNA. Nice guy. Knows my bro,_ Julie explained. _Come over early, k?_

 _What? To save your ass from the military invasion? Nah…_ Ryder wrote back.

 _I hate you,_ she wrote.

 _You love me. You dream about me. You want me,_ Ryder teased.

Just to provoke him, Julie responded, _Changed out of church clothes into something slutty. Gonna go hang with handsome young Navy officer. Buh-bye._

Laughing inside, Julie hopped down the stairs. She made her way to the kitchen and encountered Nate, who had just used the facilities and was heading back outside.

"Wow," he blinked and smiled, "I barely recognized you at first." Mumbling and leaning toward Julie, thinking she already knew the latest Base gossip, Nate added, "Shall we go interrupt the love birds?"

After a huge swallow, Julie sputtered, "Umm… yeah… uhh… sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Amelia's motherly instinct concluded fairly early in the day that Lissa was not simply resting. Nolan's tension alone, although well-controlled, cause Amelia to suspect trouble in Paradise. As everyone pitched in to clear the table at 11:30, Amelia stated, "I think I'll take Liss some leftovers."

Concentrating on his conversation with Ryder about his frustrations and stresses, Nolan nodded. He heard her but didn't think to text Lissa or suggest that Amelia call first.

When Amelia reached the Tremblay Hunt home, she attempted to walk in. Finding the door locked, she knocked. When an answer didn't come, she rang the bell.

Lissa's footsteps were loud, as if she was stomping, and she growled from behind the door, "What? Now you forgot your keys?" In her robe and with tangled hair, Lissa unlocked the door and pulled her head back when she realized Nolan wasn't at the door.

"Oh… Amma. Hey," she muttered as she opened the door wide.

With a broad smile, Amelia sang in a happy voice, "Hi, Lissa. Were you able to catch up on some sleep?" She hugged her daughter in law and added, "I brought over some food."

Lissa let out a brief, "Thanks." She glanced toward the kitchen to indicate she wasn't interested.

Amelia stepped into the kitchen. Dishes, pots, and glasses were piled high. The garbage can was overflowing, and the counters were in need of cleaning. Saying nothing, Amelia popped the food into the fridge. When she stood up and turned around, Lissa was nowhere to be seen.

"Liss?" Amelia called out.

"In here," she yelled from the bedroom.

As Amelia walked toward the bedroom, she noticed the rest of the house was in disarray as well. Carpets needed to be vacuumed, and miscellaneous papers and mail were strewn along the dining room table. When she entered the Master Bedroom, which had a heap of clean laundry in one corner and dirty clothes in another, Amelia paused and decided to sit on the edge of the bed. Lissa, unengaged, was sipping tea and gazing at her phone.

"You ok, Liss?" Amelia prodded.

"Nope," she popped out with perfect diction. "Not at all."

Licking her upper lip, Amelia leaned her head over. She hoped that Lissa would see the movement and make eye contact. "Can I help? Anything I can do?"

With simmering anger about to reach a boil, Lissa honed into Amelia's eyes and snapped, "Yes. Keep Nolan at your house as long as possible, please." She shot her eyes back down to the phone immediately.

This detached version of Lissa was unfamiliar. Rather than seeking consolation, Lissa seemed to be adding names to her list of bothersome people. "What's going on?" Amelia prodded.

Again, popping her head up for a momentary interaction, Lissa barked, "What's going on?! What's going on?! I'm exhausted, Amma. That's what's going on. I'm at the end of my rope with babies pulling on my breasts and Molly touching me with her sticky fingers. What's going on? My husband is _never_ home. When he is, he shares his little 'suggestions' for how I could more effectively manage our home. What's going on? I have absolutely no privacy whatsoever. I can't even pee without a toddler following me into the bathroom. That's what's going on." Again, Lissa concluded by removing eye contact.

Amelia let the words sink in before responding. After a hearty dose of silence, Amelia softly offered, "I've been there."

"No you haven't," Lissa retorted with angry, lowered eyebrows and a scowl. Her eyes remained focused on her phone. "You had Lynne. You had Dads, who worked fewer hours and found ways to be home. Please don't dare tell me you feel my pain, Amma. That's simply nauseating."

Trying her best to not take Lissa's words of fury personally, Amelia pulled her lips in and slowly breathed. The energy in the room pulsated with intensity, and Amelia felt as if it did not contain enough oxygen.

Deciding to push her luck, Amelia inquired, "Have you and Nolan had sex since Emily's birth?"

"That is none of your f#$%ing business," Lissa yelled.

"I'm concerned, Lissa," Amelia commented.

"Did you and I have a therapy appointment I forgot to note?" Lissa sarcastically inquired.

"No, we didn't," Amelia responded calmly. She reached for Lissa's hand, but Lissa slid her hand away abruptly before the two made contact. "You need help, Lissa. You're trying to do way too much and it's exhausting you."

Lissa slid out of bed, her robe barely hanging from her shoulders. "I don't rate as a Mom, huh?" She proceeded to the bathroom and locked the door.

Silently, with the help of a bunched up towel, Lissa dissolved into a million tears as she sat in the empty shower and leaned against the tile. Ashamed, embarrassed, and confused, Lissa sunk into the emptiness in her body. Sitting in the shower didn't help her feel any better, but its cold, dark emptiness matched her brokenness.

Sitting on the sofa, Amelia pulled out her phone and sent a text to Nolan, _Let Dad and Livie take care of the girls. You need to come home._

 _Why would I want to subject myself to that abuse?_ Nolan wrote back angrily.

 _It's not all about you, Nolan,_ Amelia pointed out. _Let's talk – you and I._

He didn't respond, causing Amelia to wonder if he would heed her request. When he stepped onto the front walk, Amelia was sitting on the porch.

"Did she throw you out too?" he asked dryly.

"No," Amelia shook her head and replied softly.

Nolan sat down next to his mom and wrapped his arm around her. He slid down to the next stair and rested his head on Amelia's lap, breaking down in tears. As Amelia stroked his hair and rubbed his trembling shoulder, he cried, "I don't know what the hell is happening, Mom. She's angry all the time. Full of venom. Everything I do or say is wrong. Then I react and turn into a jerk and everything snowballs. What's happened to us?"

Tenderly, Amelia shared, "Most couples struggle with the transition from being a couple to becoming parents of a single baby. You two have faced far more transition. You need to hire someone to help."

Nolan's head rested against her baby bump and the baby kicked where he made contact. He sat up and turned to the bump, sharing with teary laughter, "The kid just kicked me!"

"Maybe he or she is backing me up," Amelia grinned. She grasped Nolan's hand and repeated, "You can afford a nanny, Nolan. Let me help you find one."

"Stay here," he directed gently as he stood up and entered the house.

Nolan walked inside, noting immediately how the disarray of their home was like the chaos of his life. Even more, it was like the tornado of Lissa's exhaustion. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked softly. With generous tenderness, he said, "Larissa… can I please come in?" After receiving no response, he added gently, "I want to see you, Liss. I promise, I'll leave right away if you want me to."

She unlocked the door and opened it, falling into Nolan's arms and sobbing. The skin under her eyes was puffy and pink. Her upper lids were swollen and red, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her weight hung heavy in Nolan's grip as if she surrendered any last remaining shreds of strength.

"I can't do this anymore," she cried.

Nolan bent down and scooped her up so her back rested on one of his arms and her knees above the other. "What, Liss… what can't you do anymore, Babe?" He sat down in an overstuffed chair by the window and set Lissa on his lap.

"All I've ever wanted to be is your wife and the mom to our kids. I thought I knew how to be a Mom, but I suck at it," she added.

"No, you don't," Nolan chuckled with compassion. "You're an amazing woman. You put up with my ridiculous hours and occasional arrogance. You love me and adore our daughters. Larissa Lorraine, I love you. Let's take this one step at a time and figure out a new normal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Ryder arrived at the Caldwell's at 2:40 and rang the bell. Nobody answered. After knocking and still not receiving a response, Ryder tentatively let himself in. He heard laughter on the back porch and followed the sounds.

As he stepped through the back door, he and Adam spotted one another, "Hello, Sir. I tried knocking…"

"No worries, Ryder. We wouldn't have been able to hear you all the way back here. Let me introduce you to some folks," Adam suggested as he stood. "Captain Rice and Ensign Larson, this is Ryder Hunt. He's also headed to the Academy. He and Julie met last summer at camp."

Both officers stood and shook Ryder's hand. As Nate gripped Ryder's hand with a crisp grip, he asked, "Ready for a workout?"

"Absolutely, Sir," Ryder smiled eagerly. Larson seemed like a great guy. In addition to his charisma, Ryder was impressed by the fabulous car parked outside the house. "Is that your Jeep by the curb? Looks like a blast."

"It is," Nate grinned proudly.

"Someday, I'll talk him into a more officer-appropriate vehicle," Adam joked.

Combining gentle admonishment with some flirting, Tessa offered, "Adam…. He's young. Let him live a little before expecting him to be stodgy." Although Ryder and Nate missed it, Julie saw Adam wink at Tessa and gaze at her with care.

The three headed to the nearby park, running there at a fast clip. Nate ran them through a dripping, challenging, and intense workout. As they stopped to catch their breath, Julie puffed, "Crunches and pushups are what's left, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Larson grinned with interest. "Drop and show me what you've got, guys."

Both hit the ground and began. Ryder began and counted aloud. Counting in her head, Julie moved slower and with more anxiety. Nate could see it on her face. He studied the two for some time. "Hunt, keep going. Keep that pace," he bellowed. "Caldwell… you're psyching yourself out. Start again at one."

"Huh?" she sighed with disappointment as she reached her knees.

"That's one, keep moving. Do it," Nate urged sternly. He turned to Ryder and checked in, "Number?"

"80," Ryder spat out breathlessly.

"Stop at 105," Nate snapped.

"Yes, Sir…83," Ryder answered.

"Caldwell?" Nate pressed.

Using her original count plus the additional crunches she'd completed, Julie answered, "30."

"Bullshit," Nate growled. "Stand up!" Julie searched her new friend's face, attempting to discern his personality change. "Don't think. Do!" he yelled. "Run the perimeter of the park. Go."

After half a step of hesitation, Julie took off. "Eyes in the boat, Hunt," Nate instructed when he noticed Ryder watching Julie with concern. "Number?"

"94, Sir," Ryder reported.

"Keep going," Nate growled as he stood directly over Ryder and scowled.

Ryder huffed and began to slow.

"Who said you could slow down?!" Nate quizzed.

"Sorry, Sir," Ryder responded.

"No excuses," Nate corrected.

"No excuses, Sir, 99," Ryder reported as he winced.

"Nope. That's 90," Nate insisted. "Bitch and you're back to 80."

"Speed up," Nate yelled toward Julie. Her pace increased as her mind began to grumble.

A few minutes later, when she made her way back, Julie stopped and rested her hands on her knees.

"Drop and go," Nate nodded as he ordered her to begin again.

Julie took a deep breath and began crunches. Nate's yelling urged her to speed up and count aloud. Bending down, he leaned right into her face and insisted, "Your shoulders are uneven. Put equal stress on each side."

She kept going and Nate pushed, "I can't hear you." By this time, Ryder was finished. Nate told him to hold Julie's feet and motivate her.

Gasping, Julie responded, "40."

"You're not stopping until 70, even if it takes all night," Nate pointed out. "Keep it up."

At 47, tears started sliding out of the corner of her eyes. "C'mon, JJ. C'mon. Look at me. I'll count. 48," Ryder encouraged.

Nate watched with folded arms, pleased that Ryder was naturally responding as he was. Being the bad guy, Nate commented seemingly without care, "All night, Caldwell… I've got all night."

"53," Ryder counted. "54… 55… that's it. You're breaking your record. Keep it up," he smiled.

When she reached 70, Nate corrected, "Nope, that's not 70, it's 65. Keep going." The expression of defeat in Julie's face was exactly what he was hoping to see. Shrugging, Nate insisted, "Go."

"Five more is nothing, JJ. One… C'mon… Two, there you go. C'mon. Don't stop now," Ryder urged.

Nate called out loudly, "68… Go! 69…. Don't wimp out now, Caldwell. 70. Fall back."

Julie wilted onto the grass, her torso aching and cramping. She held her stomach as she breathed deeply and moaned.

"Stop the sound effects," Nate growled.

"Yes, Sir," she sputtered between gasps.

"Bravo Zulu, Hunt. You exceeded all your numbers, didn't you?" Nate beamed.

"I did," Ryder smiled.

"Same numbers tomorrow, then," Larson decided. "Walk a loop to cool down." After Ryder left, Nate gazed down at Julie and challenged her, "Are you planning to lay down all evening?"

"No, Sir," Julie continued to gasp. When she tried to sit up, her stomach muscles cramped. She controlled any audible response, but her face betrayed her.

"Roll onto your side first, then pull up using one arm," Nate advised. He knelt and was eye-to-eye with her, "You're limiting yourself. Your body can do more than your mind will let it. Figure that out." He stood and grasped her hand, pulling her up. He bent down and handed her the water bottle she'd brought along, ordering, "Drink up. You'll get there."

When Nate drove them back to the Caldwell's, he told Julie to let Adam know that he wasn't going to stay for dinner after all. Then he told Ryder to head right home. Without question – without consciously realizing – both Ryder and Julie complied without question.


	30. Chapter 30 - Let's Ask the Doctor

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 30 – Let's Speak to the Doctor

 **Monday, June 1** **st**

Awake most of the night because he was worried about Lissa, Nolan rolled over and reset his alarm when it sounded at its customary 5:00 am. "Hey, Liss," he whispered on the off chance that she was awake. Her back was to him, so he did not see that she was staring vacantly at the wall.

Ten minutes later, Emily awoke screaming at full volume. Lissa didn't flinch. Jumping out of bed, Nolan hurried to the other end of the main floor. By the time he arrived, both babies and Molly were all crying. He scooped up the babies, one of whom had peed through her PJs, and leaned his head into Molly's bedroom.

"Molly, honey, Daddy will be right back," he promised.

He returned to the Master Bedroom and Lissa sat against a pile of pillows with a blank stare. Quietly, she encouraged him, "Bring them over. I'll nurse them."

"Emily is a soaking mess. Molly's crying. Here… put this blanket under Ems and I'll be right back," Nolan prioritized. He stopped in the kitchen on his way to Molly's room, thankful he had poured her cup of milk and left it in the fridge the night before. He grabbed it and gave it to his daughter.

Molly's face was snotty and her lower lip hung low. Her hair rivaled Uncle Ryder's as she stood on her bed and reached out her hands for Nolan. As much as he hated to be firm in that moment, he knew how he and Lissa had decided to parent.

"Molly, sit down, please. Daddy will pick you up when you're sitting or lying down. No standing on the bed," he detailed.

"Noooooooo," Molly sobbed. "Da," she called out as she opened and closed her extended fist. "Dada…"

"Sit," Nolan insisted as he glared at his eldest, feeling like the meanest Daddy in Seattle.

In her best Hollywood acting, she fell down and crumpled into more tears. Nolan immediately went over and scooped her up. He handed her the milk and snuggled her into his chest.

"Nolan! Emily needs to be changed. Where the hell are you?" Lissa called out impatiently.

"On my way, Blondie," Nolan responded. Turning to Molly, who was still sniffling, Nolan inquired, "Can you help Daddy find new jammies for Sissy?" He ran in, grabbing a diaper, another blanket, and the first PJs he saw.

Setting Molly down in the big chair where he'd just consoled his crying wife the night before, Nolan moved to the bed. Lissa frowned and pointed out, "If you're taking her off my boob, she'll need a paci."

"Right," he nodded as he ran and found one on the nursery floor. If Lissa knew he'd grabbed it and brought it in without cleaning it first, she'd throw her own fit. Instead, Nolan gently coaxed, "Let me take her, Liss." He popped the paci in her mouth, guessing he had less than a minute to change her.

"This is a total mess, poor girl," Nolan commented.

"I didn't diaper her correctly, hmm?" Lissa snapped, taking his commentary personally.

"Blondie, I didn't say that," he corrected. "Let's freshen her up and she'll be great." He slipped the wet PJs off and used a wipe to quickly clean her back and tummy, then changed her diaper.

"She needs a bath," Lissa pointed out.

"I know, Blondie," Nolan assured his wife. "I'll give her one as soon as she's finished nursing. Do you want me to wrap her up in this blanket or throw on these PJs until she bathes and create more laundry?"

"Molly!" Lissa called out. She was peeking over the edge of the chair and about to fall. Nolan lunged over and caught her as she tipped. The sudden catch scared the toddler and she began to cry. He set Molly in the middle of his bed in order to finish handing off the baby.

Skipping the temporary PJs and wrapping the baby in the blanket, Nolan positioned the baby for Lissa and said, "Here."

"Molly," Lissa stated with a slow and low voice. "You need to be careful in the big chair." Molly set her chubby hand on her forehead and began to cry. "Owie… that's right. You almost fell."

"Liss… you're making it worse," Nolan vented.

"That's right. I don't know what I'm doing. What was I thinking?" Lissa snapped as she closed her mouth and nursed the babies.

Eager for help, Nolan popped a text to Olivia to see if she could come over for fifteen minutes before leaving for school. She sprang into action and gave her niece a warm bath, then played with Molly until Ryder honked the horn. As if members of a tag team, Olivia left the house as Amelia entered. After ushering her own offspring through their morning routine, she stayed to help the Tremblay Hunts. Ryder offered to leave earlier that morning so he could drop both Anna and Olivia off at their schools. The family, once again, had saved one another.

Once the girls were calmer, Nolan slipped off to work and left Amelia with Lissa. He promised to keep Amelia updated if he was able to obtain an appointment with Arizona.

At 9:47 am, Nolan's assistant buzzed into his office, "Mr. Tremblay Hunt? I have Dr. Robbins on the line for you," She had been trying to reach Arizona since she arrived at 8:00 am that morning. To her surprise, a fellow assistant told her that Nolan had arrived only five minutes earlier rather than at his standard arrival time between 6:00-6:30am.

"Nolan Tremblay-Hunt, Daddy Extraordinaire," Arizona greeted him. "How are you this bright and sunny morning?"

"Dr. Robbins, Lissa is falling apart," Nolan sighed, unsure where to begin.

"Tell me more, Nolan," Arizona urged as she turned down her enthusiasm.

Nolan described Lissa's mood swings, her exhaustion, and the teary melodrama combined with impatience the day prior. He concluded, "My mom is concerned that Lissa has post-partum depression."

"Why don't you bring her by to see me?" Arizona offered, fairly certain Amelia was spot on. "It's a little before 10 now, how about 10:30 or 10:45?"

"Thank you," Nolan stated with deep gratitude. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Amelia assured Nolan and Lissa that she could handle both babies while they went to see Arizona. Using the divide and conquer approach, Nolan and Lissa let Molly come with them. Amelia had already dressed and fed the toddler, so all they needed to do was load her into her car seat.

"How do you want to handle this?" Nolan asked, using logic to plan the conversation.

"I dunno," Lissa mumbled. "Handle what?"

"Do you want me to come to the exam room with you? Should I speak to Dr. Robbins alone?" Nolan brainstormed.

"Come in with me," Lissa sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. Simultaneously, she felt nothing and everything. Her life was spinning out of control and she was terrified. Depression's talons had a firm grip, and had convinced her she was unworthy, inept, and useless.

Owen was headed toward the van as Nolan parked in Amelia's assigned spot. After Nolan and Lissa left, Amelia had sent a text to Owen. She encouraged him to meet them at the car and take Molly if he was able to help.

When Lissa saw him approaching, she groaned, "Oh for f # s sake… how many people need to be involved, Nolan?"

"I didn't know he was meeting us at the car, Shorty. I'm sorry," Nolan apologized, knowing it was simply one of many apologies he would offer that day.

Nolan stepped out of the van, "Hi Dad."

With serious concern and lowered brows, Owen inquired, "How is she?"

"It's rough. Thank God for family. Livs came and helped this morning, Ryder drove carpool and Mom's home with the babies," she explained.

"And you're missing work…" Owen observed. "I'm sorry, Nolan. How can I help?"

"Are you able to take Molly? We can keep her with us, but I'm sure she'd have more fun with Papa," Nolan stated.

"Can I? Are you kidding me? I'd love to show her off," Owen smiled.

"Let me unbuckle her. Lissa's not feeling social - stay here," Nolan advised. He carried Molly over to Owen and shared with enthusiasm, "Papa wants to take you inside, Molly."

She wrinkled her nose and displayed her fake smile usually reserved for photos. She shot her arms directly in front of her body and kicked her legs with joy, "Papa!"

Owen beamed and imitated Molly's smile. He held out his arms as he pulled her close. "Hi Miss Molly," he chuckled as he kissed his beloved granddaughter. He proceeded inside, stopping first at the Main Desk to show Molly off to anyone interested. Soon hospital staff, nurses, and doctors with breaks between patients were cooing and laughing as they interacted with the happy little girl.

Nolan and Lissa made their way to Arizona's office, checked in, and waited in the waiting room until Lissa's name was called. After they were ushered to a room, Lissa climbed onto the exam table. Arizona entered almost immediately and studied Lissa from afar. She noted her slumped body, unkempt hair, thrown on clothes, and generally sad demeanor.

She stepped directly in front of Lissa and grasped her hand, gently greeting her patient with a soft smile, "Hi, Larissa." Larissa responded with a slight hum meant to serve as a 'hello.'

"I'm wondering if we'd be more comfortable in my office? Talking in a sterile exam room seems so… sterile," Arizona pondered aloud.

"Sure," Lissa smiled subtly. Arizona led them to her office. It's incandescent lighting and warmer décor was far more comfortable than a cold exam table in an all-white room. She encouraged the couple to have a seat on a sofa that was across the room as she sat in her desk chair and scooted toward them.

"Tell me how things are going," Arizona began with interest and concern. She honed in on Lissa, hoping to obtain answers from her. She knew Nolan could fill in any blanks later.

"I'm tired all the time. Not sleepy-tired. Tired as in exhausted, as in I can't keep my eyes open. I have no energy," Lissa explained. "I don't care about anything anymore."

"Are you sleeping?" Arizona quizzed.

"For a few hours at a time. Even if the babies don't wake me up, I wake up and lie in bed wide awake," she answered. Nolan had no idea, but tried to hide his surprise.

"Any libido?" Arizona added to her questions.

Nolan was tempted to scream a reply, but at least appreciated Lissa's honesty when she admitted, "None whatsoever."

The questions continued and led to a discussion between the three of them. Arizona listened more than she spoke and nodded as she noted important information.

"You have your hands full, Larissa," Arizona summarized as she leaned toward the young mother. She explained the difference between post-partum depression and the baby blues, sharing that Lissa was beyond the time frame for the general downward mood that accompanied initial post-baby hormone shifts. Offering options, Arizona urged Lissa to consider therapy and offered to provide her with a list of respected therapists. She detailed various medications that she trusted and explained that a full effect wouldn't be achieved immediately.

"Knowing that you two are able to afford help, I'd like to encourage you to hire someone. They won't become the girls' mother, Lissa. You are still their mom. But she… at least it's usually a she… can be an extra set of hands. I have a contact at a nanny agency. She'll come to your home to gain a sense of your needs and hopes," Arizona explained.

Lissa grinned sheepishly and said to Nolan, "We need to have someone clean the house before we interview someone to help out. Otherwise, they'll run in terror." Smiling, Nolan placed his arm gently around Lissa's shoulders.

Lastly, Arizona explained that while all the interventions she discussed would be helpful, none of them would be a magic cure-all. The depression would still hang around in all its inky heaviness and needed to be faced and addressed. She again encouraged Lissa to consider medications and provided a handout summarizing various options.

"Are there any I can take while I'm breastfeeding?" Lissa questioned. "I don't want to give that up. It's the only time I have feelings." Arizona assured her she could continue to breastfeed. Then, confirming her hunch, she offered to write a prescription so Lissa could begin the medication that day.

Relieved to experience a sign of hope, Lissa left the office feeling lighter. When Nolan informed her that he was planning to stay home the rest of the day and all of the next day, Lissa's load felt even more manageable. Once they returned home, Nolan scheduled an appointment with the nanny contact and began tidying up the kitchen, living room and dining room. By the end of the day, a nanny was scheduled to begin on a trial basis the following day. As Arizona warned, there were no magic cures. At the same time, the extra hands and adult company would be a godsend.

Meanwhile, Amelia returned to the Lake House. She and Owen were able to sit outside by the water and catch up with one another. Amelia poured her heart out, sharing her concerns about Lissa. In addition, she was worried about Nolan and all he was attempting to manage. They discussed the tension between helping in any way possible yet not taking over or interfering.

With angst and concern weighing them down, they asked Ryder and Olivia to care for the Littles. Freed from the nightly bedtime routine, Amelia and Owen snuggled close. They fell asleep in one another's arms.

 **Tuesday, June 2** **nd**

Owen left Amelia a note to touch base when she woke up. Since he headed to the hospital at 6:00am, he didn't want to wake her so early. "I missed you this morning," Owen cooed over the phone when Amelia called.

"I miss you now," she chuckled. "How's your morning been?"

"Busy," he sighed. "I dealt with overdue paperwork when I arrived, led a Resident meeting at 6:30, M&M at 7:15, and came down to the ER at 8:30. But now, my morning is wonderful," he flirted as he turned away from the nurses' station and spoke softly into the phone.

"What was the M&M?" Amelia inquired.

Owen scoffed, "You're supposed to be resting, Mia. Do you really want to hear about a botched case?"

"Yes," she pushed. "Keep my doctor brain from being eaten up by Mommy brain, Owen. Humor me."

He walked down the hallway and out the ambulance bay door. After settling onto a bench where nobody would hear him, he detailed, "It was tough. 20-year-old kid, dirt bike accident, no helmet, isolated trails. He flipped off his bike and slammed onto his back. Choppered here."

"Stop… enough," she requested. "I hate the cases with young patients and preventable accidents."

"I wish you'd been here to treat him," Owen commented. "You may not have been able to save him, but he would've had a stronger chance."

"Who dropped the ball?" Amelia inquired.

"You don't want to know," Owen responded.

"It wasn't Derek, was it?" she questioned.

"No, not Derek. Enough said," Owen took in a deep breath. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Ryder was kind enough to get everyone dressed, fed, and off to school this morning. I'm home alone, relishing in the silence. I think I'll walk over and meet the new nanny," Amelia shared. "Depending on how long I stay there, I might force myself to read more of this terrifying Parent's Guide for Plebe Summer. I'm beginning to think that living in deep denial and pretending that Ryder's headed to some Edenic summer camp would be better."

Owen chuckled. "I really believe he's making one of the best choices he has ever made, Mia. The results will amaze you."


	31. Chapter 31 - Nice to Have You Here

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 31 – Nice to Have You Here

Tuesday, June 2nd

At 7:55am, twenty-year-old Rebecca Lurie parked in front of the lovely house and took a series of deep breaths. Glancing at the house number, she confirmed she was sitting in the correct driveway. _Here we go… get out of the car, Becca. You can do this_ , she convinced herself.

She walked to the door and rang the bell. When Nolan answered, Rebecca inquired, "Mr. Tremblay Hunt?" _Omigod, he's young, rich, and gorgeous,_ she noticed before correcting herself, _and he's your boss, Becca!_

"Miss Lurie," Nolan, dressed in Dockers, a button down and loafers, smiled widely as he extended his hand. "What a pleasure. Welcome to our home. Please, come in."

"Please, call me Becca… unless you'd prefer…," Rebecca mentioned as she stepped inside.

Interrupting, Nolan put her at ease, "Becca it is." He led her into the Living Room and invited her to have a seat. Setting her hands in her lap, she attempted to keep them still. Without appearing to check out the décor, she glanced subtly around the room.

Nolan sat down in a chair across from her and inhaled slowly while smiling professionally. He had already hired staff in his professional life, but hiring someone to virtually become part of his family was new territory. Lissa, feeling unable to leave her bed and face the day, sat in the bedroom nursing the babies. Her absence added to Nolan's hesitant feelings. "My wife isn't able to join us at the moment. May I offer you some coffee? Water?"

"No, thank you," Becca smiled awkwardly, worried about making her way through the interview.

Nodding, Nolan picked up the paperwork from the agency and reviewed it for the one hundredth time. "Your references are stellar, Becca."

"Thank you," she replied. "I've had the opportunity to assist a number of wonderful families."

Smirking, Nolan felt great compassion for the woman who was nearly his age. Although the power differential was wide, the age difference was negligible. "You've been a student at University of Washington for two years and have an impressive GPA," Nolan commented. "Why leave after two years?"

Becca hesitated before disclosing, "Sadly, even with financial aid, I'm unable to afford school."

Never in his life had Nolan been stopped from pursuing a goal due to finances. He flashed back briefly to his teen years, remembering Clarisse and Lissa's poverty. Responding from his heart, Nolan caught Becca's eyes and offered, "I'm sorry to hear that." He glanced down at the paperwork, taking time to consider his next question. "What have you been studying?"

"Elementary Education," Becca replied with enthusiasm.

"Your eyes lit up when you answered. Is teaching your long-term goal?" he inquired.

"I'd like to teach, or, maybe someday, continue my schooling and become a researcher in the field of child development," Becca detailed.

"As you interact with our toddler, Molly, please let us know anything you're able to figure out about her. Her behavior drives us into a state of confusion on a regular basis," Nolan joked.

Becca laughed and responded, "I look forward to meeting her, Mr. Tremblay Hunt."

"She's in the other room with my wife and our babies. I'm surprised she hasn't made her way out here yet," Nolan commented. "My understanding from the agency is that we'll spend the week working with one another and determining if we're all a good match. Lissa… umm… Mrs. Tremblay Hunt, will be here that entire time. I'll be here all day today. Wednesday through Friday, I'll be here as I'm able. My parents live next door and I'm the first of six. I'm sure many sets of curious eyes may stop by regardless of our request that they not do so."

"I'm the oldest of five, Sir," Becca smiled. "I understand large family dynamics. Everyone wants to protect one another but nobody wants the others to interfere."

Chuckling, Nolan agreed, "So true."

"Hi," Molly called out as she peeked through the Master Bedroom door.

"Hi," Becca beamed.

"Come here, Molly. Come meet… umm, how should the girls refer to you? Miss Lurie?" Nolan inquired as Molly ran to him at full speed and hid behind his chair.

"What would you and your wife prefer?" Becca inquired.

Shaking his head, deeply wishing Lissa was beside him, Nolan groaned, "I'm really not certain. I'll check with my wife."

"Hi," Molly giggled as she peeked from behind the chair and then hid.

"Hi, Molly," Becca echoed as she joined in the giggling.

Molly tentatively walked around the chair and found her daddy's hand placed lovingly on her back. "Shall we show Miss Becca our house, Molly?"

"I help," Molly insisted.

"Of course," Nolan chuckled as he scooped her up. "The main rooms are obviously in this space: kitchen, dining room, living room. We try to keep this area as tidy as possible. Follow me and I'll show you the girls' rooms." He guided Becca through the nursery and Molly's room before proceeding upstairs. "On this level, we have two bedrooms, a full bath, and this huge mystery space we haven't defined yet. We're able to offer housing as part of an employment arrangement."

Nolan set Molly down and she took Becca's hand. Imitating Nolan, she took her into each room. "What sort of information did the agency give you about us? Maybe I can fill in any blanks," he offered.

Coming into the open area, Becca stated, "Your names and address, your occupation and educational backgrounds, and a basic summary of the position. They also mentioned that you have three daughters, twin 3 month olds and a 15 month old."

"Did they refer to the babies as twins?" Nolan inquired curiously.

"They listed the girls by name," Becca explained, pulling a paper out of her pocket that listed: Molly, 15 mo, Emily, 3 mo, and Elizabeth, 3 mo.

Nolan read the paper and nodded, "Molly and Lizzy are adopted. They're biological sisters. Emily is our biological daughter. We usually don't point out the distinction, but it may be helpful information for you to know."

"Nole?" Lissa beckoned curiously.

"Upstairs, Blondie. Let me bring Becca down to meet you," Nolan replied.

Nolan was relieved to see Lissa dressed when he reached the Living Room. Although she didn't look her best, she had at least put some effort into her appearance and made her way out of bed. To Nolan, that was worth celebrating. Both babies were in swings and smiled when they spotted their daddy.

He introduced the two women and held the swings still for Molly because she wanted to kiss the babies. Then, Nolan made his way into the kitchen and brought both Becca and Lissa some water. He sat next to Lissa on the sofa as they faced Becca, who was now in the chair.

"What's your experience, Miss…" Lissa began as she searched Becca's resume. "Miss Lurie."

"I'm the oldest of five kids and halfway through an Elementary Education degree that has included quite a bit of classroom time," Becca began. "I also have the standard Red Cross certifications and a great deal of childcare experience with a number of families."

"Lovely," Lissa responded casually as she appeared to study the paperwork.

Sensing Lissa's indifference, Nolan eagerly pointed out, "Isn't that crazy, Liss? Becca's an oldest kid like me and studied Elementary Ed like you."

"Yeah… crazy," Lissa shrugged with disinterest. Looking at Becca, Lissa continued, "My husband has had an opportunity to show you our home and to speak with you. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I'm willing to cook, clean, run errands, care for children. I'm very flexible. Do you have certain tasks or priorities in mind for this position?" Becca asked.

With a slight scoff, Lissa admitted, "We used to have a fairly clear routine until mid-March when the babies were born. Everything's unraveled since then. We no longer know what the hell we're doing."

"I'm willing to figure out details as we go, Mrs. Tremblay Hunt," Becca assured her with a smile.

"You're welcome to dress casually most of the time. In fact, please do. Jeans, shorts, t-shirts… those are probably ideal around here. I'd prefer Molly call you Miss Becca, are you comfortable with that?" Lissa inquired.

"Certainly," Becca nodded. "How would you prefer I refer to you, Ma'am?"

"Mrs. Tremblay Hunt works," Lissa responded as if the answer was obvious.

Lissa turned to Nolan and questioned, "You told her about Molly and Lizzy? Karina? Yesterday?"

"Molly and Lizzy, yes. The rest no, but I can," Nolan mumbled back.

Standing up promptly, Lissa chose not to clarify her hopes. She suggested to Becca, "We're pretty backed up on laundry. Why don't I get you started on that?" As soon as the two women were out of range, Nolan fell back into the sofa and closed his eyes. The transition to having another adult in the house would take time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Amelia had showered and dressed, but didn't think she should head next door so early. Sitting on the couch, she put her stethoscope in her ears and located the baby's heartbeat. The solid, steady whoosh relaxed her as she imagined holding the little baby. In her mind, she pictured a nondescript baby wrapped in a yellow blanket. It's large round eyes gazed up at she and Owen as she held their precious newborn child. Both Mommy and Daddy stared back with wonder as if this baby were their first.

As she imagined the family coming to meet the baby, a sense of completion filled Amelia's soul. This baby - this particular little human – would round out the Shepherd Hunt clan. In all likelihood, it would be spoiled. With three doting older sisters and an older brother all at home, the baby's experience of private time was slim. With his or her nieces next door, playmates would always be nearby.

Somehow, in a thoroughly unpredictable and surprising way, Amelia's sense of calling was shifting. Her breakthroughs, daring surgeries, and techniques now taught to neurosurgeon residents no longer fulfilled her. Rather than yearning to spend her time analyzing tumors and mapping out surgical plans, Amelia craved to be at the center of family frenzy, love, and relationship. Motherhood and accompanying her children and family through life was slowly becoming far more of a singular emphasis than she'd ever expected. As Nolan began his career and Ryder embarked on his adventures at the Naval Academy, their formerly career-focused mother was now entering her own new phase of life.

The first sounds of this new emphasis reverberated in her ears with a whoosh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Three hours later, Owen came through the garage door and spotted his radiant wife blissfully napping on the sofa. He had been able to slip away for lunch and wanted to surprise her. Instead, seeing the sunshine peek through the leaves and dance on her face surprised him. The sight took his breath away.

"Mia…" Owen whispered tenderly in Amelia's ear after pulling the stethoscope off.

She smiled sleepily and inquired, "You're home. Did I nap the day away?"

"No," he chuckled as his eyes wrinkled in the corners. "It's lunch time. I even brought lunch: Chinese."

Leaning up to wrap her arms around Owen's neck, Amelia whispered, "You're good to me, Owen Hunt."

Completely breaking the rules, Owen brought the carton-filled bag over to the coffee table along with a couple forks and two large glasses of water. He opened a container and dug directly into it, filling a fork with noodles that he fed to his wife.

"If you spill, we are so busted," she teased.

He grinned, "I'll take my chances." Slipping off his tennis shoes and resting his feet on the table, Owen stretched out and requested a bite of Egg Foo Yung from Amelia's container. She held it above his open mouth and began to bring the food to his lips when it fell off the fork and landed beside the V neck of his scrubs. Leaning over, she slurped up the bite with a giggle, then fed him a fresh bite.

"If I saw the kids do something like that, I'd say it was disgusting. But, you, you're adorable," Owen flirted.

"If our children were eating off one another's chests, I'd find it more than disgusting," she laughed. "But with you… well, I could take off your scrub top and adorably eat my whole lunch."

With hysterical laughter, Owen swung his arm underneath and then around Amelia's back. He pulled her in close and kissed her. "You're my favorite reason to laugh, Mia," he shared softly, adding another kiss atop her nose.

The two continued to feed one another and somehow managed to avoid further spills. When a little sauce remained on a chin, the other cleaned it off with a laugh. Once lunch was over and the empty containers littered the coffee table, Owen slid behind Amelia and caressed her body. She placed her hand on top of his, letting him guide it as he moved.

"If we're going to proceed in this direction," Owen warned, "we need to proceed. I need to be back for an Attendings' Meeting at 1."

"Stay her and attend me," she quipped. "It will be a long, arduous, sweaty process." As they laughed together, Amelia's phone rang.

"C'mon! You're not at the hospital! You're not on call!" Owen protested with disbelief.

"Oh, I'm continuously on call. Did you forget about our offspring?" she grinned. She looked at the phone and answered it, "Hi, Nole."

"I thought you were stopping by today," Nolan responded. "I was starting to worry about you." Owen could hear Nolan's voice and began to cover Amelia with kisses from hip to ear.

"I'm still planning to stop by," Amelia promised. "Dad surprised me for lunch." She shot him a playful look of warning when he gently tickled her.

"Great! You should both stop by then! Come meet Becca," Nolan piped up enthusiastically.

"That's the nanny? How is she?" Amelia inquired.

"Fantastic. Really great," Nolan celebrated. "Come meet her, Mom."

Amelia frowned at Owen and he knew what she was about to say. She covered the mouthpiece to the phone and whispered, "We really should pop over there."

Rearranging himself and his scrubs, Owen sighed. He slid out from behind his wife and gathered the containers on the table as he grumbled, "Let's go."

After concluding her call, Amelia followed him into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You're a really great guy, Owen," she praised.

"Someday," he declared as he rotated while remaining in her grip, "I'm stealing you away to a land where there are no pagers and no phones." He kissed her and then held out his hand with a grin, "Let's head over there."

A few minutes later, Amelia and Owen let themselves in. Lissa was napping, Lizzy was in a swing, and Emmy was in Becca's arms as Becca unloaded the dishwasher. Nolan was wrestling on the floor with Molly, and she was growling at him. Her latest joy was to growl.

"Look who's here, Growler," Nolan announced. "Go get Papa."

Owen knelt down and growled at Molly who immediately growled back. He tickled her then picked her up and brought her close for a kiss. Becca dried her hands on a dishtowel and headed into the Living Room.

"Mom… Dad… this is Becca Lurie. Becca, my parents, Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Hunt," Nolan introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Becca. Welcome to the chaos," Owen smirked as he shook her hand.

Molly patted Owen's chest and stated, "Papa."

"This is your Papa, Molly? You are _such_ a lucky girl!" Becca enthusiastically replied.

"We're going to get along great," Owen laughed as he glanced at the nanny.

"And who is this?" Becca inquired as she motioned toward Amelia.

Molly attempted to lean down and Owen tried to assist her without knowing what she was trying to do. She patted Amelia's bump and then patted Amelia's chest, sharing, "Baby… Gamma."

"Grandma has a baby in her tummy. You love babies," Becca celebrated.

Not yet able to enunciate the full moniker, Molly pointed at Becca and told Amelia, "Miss-ecka."

"You know everyone's names today, Little Miss," Amelia winked as she grasped Molly's hand. Turning to Becca, Amelia joked, "I'm relieved to see this monkey hasn't caused you to run away yet."

"She's too adorable for that, Ma'am," Becca chuckled.

"May I?" Amelia asked as she motioned for Emmy.

"Of course," Becca readily agreed as she handed the baby to Amelia.

"Come sit down," Nolan urged. "We don't need to stand in the entry all day."

Owen, Amelia, and Nolan headed for the sofa while Becca slipped away quietly and returned to the kitchen. Nolan whispered as Molly attempted to climb onto his lap, "She's great."

"Where's Lissa?" Owen questioned.

With a frown, Nolan replied, "Napping."

Looking up from the baby in her arms, Amelia requested, "Do you mind if I go say hello to her?"

"Please do, Mom," Nolan agreed as he reached out for Emmy. "She'd love that."


	32. Chapter 32 - Moments of Glory

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 32 – Moments of Glory

Wednesday, June 3rd

Thirty minutes before Olivia's school day ended, Owen sent a text to her that read, _How about if I pick you up and we go practice driving?_

 _Cool!_ Olivia responded.

 _Let me touch base with Ryder and Mom – make sure everyone else is covered,_ Owen shared.

Owen sent a text to Ryder, who confirmed that he was able to take Lucas and Ria with him to pick up Anna.

Owen turned to Olivia, "Mom says 'hi.' Are you ready to learn how to drive a stick shift?"

"Ummm…." Olivia bit her upper lip.

"I'll explain it and show you before we switch seats," he reassured her.

Olivia's eyes widened, "I'm driving _this?!"_

With a chuckle, Owen asked, "Of course. Why not?"

"But this is your _baby_ … it's like another child to you," Olivia admitted.

"Face the music, Olivia. I wouldn't put you in this position if I didn't have faith in you," Owen pushed.

Owen drove to an abandoned lot. He put the car in neutral and set the emergency brake. Clearly explaining the basics of a stick shift, Owen shared when she'd use neutral. Then he put his foot on the brake and released the emergency brake and ran through how to shift.

"I'll put my foot on the clutch, you shift from first to second to third and so on. We're not going to move. I just want you to get a feel for shifting," he detailed.

Tentatively, Olivia wrapped a finger around the stick.

"Put your hand like this, Livs," Owen displayed as he grasped her hand and placed it in position. "Now go through the gears." She went through them twice and then Owen showed her how to get in reverse.

They changed places and Livie sat in the drivers' seat. Owen turned off the car and walked her through the clutch, brake, and gas details. He explained the RPM range to maintain and what to do when she heard the RPMs increase or decrease. "When I say 'go,' pull out the clutch slowly and give the car some gas. You'll feel a catch, then keep giving a little gas and let the clutch out all the way. If the car jolts or shakes, put the clutch back in and brake slowly. Ok, go."

Olivia repeated his instructions aloud, started the car, and attempted the moves. The car died. "What'd I do wrong?" she wondered aloud. Owen coached her, using imaginary pedals on his side and encouraged her to try again.

The second time, the car jolted and Olivia panicked, screaming, "What do I do?! What do I do?!"

Given the urgency, Owen yelled, "PUT IN THE CLUTCH!" She did only that, causing the car to roar because she left her foot on the gas. "BRAKE!" Owen hollered.

Olivia complied with his instructions, pulled the emergency brake on and turned off the car before screaming back at him, "DON'T YELL AT ME!"

Calmly and quietly, Owen stated, "Olivia…" Her arms were folded in front of her chest and she stared at the steering wheel. "Olivia, it takes practice. You're doing fine. I'm sorry I yelled. I apologize."

"It doesn't help when you screech at me," she pouted.

"I know," Owen replied softly. He paused a few seconds, then added, "Do you want to try again? Your call."

"Trade places with me and drive around so I can watch what you do," she ordered sadly.

They swapped spots and Owen drove slowly and provided a running commentary. Then he drove across the entire lot, flying fast. He stopped and spun the car in a circle, laughing when Olivia screamed in delight.

"I want to learn to do _that_!" Olivia declared.

Owen clarified, "Only I do that in this car."

"Aww, c'mon, Daddy," Olivia teased, "Give me an incentive to work toward."

Shaking his finger at her and laughing, Owen praised her, "Good one... the answer is still no."

Olivia smiled widely and begged to try her skills again. She and Owen swapped seats once more, and Olivia succeeded at moving the car forward fairly smoothly. She stopped and Owen encouraged her to keep going after second gear and shift into third. Concentrating on each step, she drove into second, then third, then fourth before realizing she didn't know how to stop in a high gear. While trying to maintain her speed, she asked Owen for help and he talked her through the process. Her shifting still needed practice so she could switch gears more smoothly, but she had the concept down.

Stopped in the parking lot after a few rounds of speeding up and slowing down, Owen inquired, "Do you want to try it on the road?"

"No," Olivia blurted out immediately as she shook her head. As they switched seats one last time, Owen hugged her and kissed the top of her head as they passed one another at the back of the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"What's our game tonight?" Owen asked the family.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Daddy… me!" Ria called out.

Owen smiled. "What's your idea, Ria?"

"We played this at school today. Name three plans you have for summer," she grinned proudly.

"Do you want to start?" Owen asked Ria.

Ria pulled her lips inside her mouth as she thought. "I want to play in the treehouse, go see Ryder and Julie when they finish summer camp, and play with Molly, Emmy and Lizzy."

"Summer camp?!" Ryder laughed. "That's one way to describe it." Owen shot Ryder a glance and asked who Ria wanted to go next.

"My twin sister," Ria smiled.

Anna offered, "I'm excited about our 4th of July party, swimming in the lake, and dancing. Lucas, your turn."

"I am having a birthday. I want to play basketball with Daddy and snuggle with Mommy," he announced.

Lucas chose Amelia, who summarized, "I'm looking forward to taking Ryder to I-Day, being at home with the rest of you all summer, and visiting Ryder in August. Olivia?"

"More than anything, I want to practice driving," Olivia began. "And hang out with my friends and dance. Dad or Ryder? Hmm…"

"Go ahead, Ryder," Owen urged.

"I want to survive Plebe Summer, see all of you during Parents' Weekend, and grow my hair," Ryder grinned.

"Grow your hair?!" Anna repeated.

"Because they're shaving it off when I start summer camp," Ryder reminded his sister.

Owen chuckled at the summer camp moniker before sharing his list, "I'm with Mom on the two trips to Annapolis. I'm also really looking forward to swearing Ryder in."

"You're gonna swear at Ryder?! What'd he do now?" Lucas inquired.

"When Ryder joins the Navy, he'll make promises. I'm going to help him with the words," Owen explained.

Bursting to boast about being allowed to drive the Boxster, Olivia asked, "Ryder, when you were learning to drive, what cars did you use?"

Finishing the bite in his mouth, Ryder chewed then swallowed before answering, "I don't remember, Livs. I think I've driven all the cars we have here and all of the cars at Nolan's. Why?"

"Daddy let me drive the Boxster today. I'm learning a stick shift," she grinned proudly.

"Cool," Ryder responded with a shrug as he put more food in his mouth. After he swallowed, he added, "You know, I think I might have learned on the Jeep. I could be wrong."

Olivia shot a playful glance at Owen before whispering to Ryder only, "He zoomed all the way across the lot and spun the car around in circles. It was like a Disneyland ride."

Laughing heartily, Ryder leaned toward the middle of the table so he could see Owen and praised, "No way! Dad, you were spinning the Roadster? Now I want to go drive with you."

Owen blushed and forced an uncomfortable chuckle. Raising her eyebrows and folding her arms, Amelia laughed and called out, "Busted!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After dinner, as he was clearing the table, Ryder mentioned casually that he needed a new pair of slacks for his school uniform and needed to buy them that night. When Amelia pressed for an explanation, Ryder was evasive. Insisting that he explain the problem, Amelia urged him to go to his room and put on the pants in question. She'd figure out if the problem was something Evelyn could fix.

"Put on the uniform and let me see," Amelia sighed impatiently as she leaned against the hallway wall.

From the other side of the door, Ryder complained, "I need a new pair of slacks, Mom. You don't need to know more than that."

"I'm not buying new pants so you can wear them less than a handful of times unless I understand why. Show me why you can't wear the ones you have," she re-explained.

"The zipper is shot," Ryder shared.

"Grandma Evelyn said she could fix that if we brought them over before 8," Amelia reminded him.

Begging, Ryder tried again, "Can I have $30? I'll go solve the problem."

"I'm coming in if this door isn't open in five seconds," Amelia cautioned.

Owen popped his head out of the Master Bedroom doorway. "Are you still dealing with the pants?" he asked with disbelief, his brows gathering at the bridge of his nose.

Nodding her head and pursing her lips, Amelia hummed, "Mmm hmm."

"I'm in my boxers," Ryder warned.

Amelia stood up, took a deep breath, and opened his door. As soon as it was ajar, Ryder resisted it being open further. "Step away, Ryder. All you're doing now is pissing me off," she growled.

"If I step away, you'll still be pushing and the door will fly open and you'll fall. Then something will happen to the baby and I'll get blamed. Nothing good can come of this, Mom," Ryder reasoned.

"Ryder! Open the damn door," Owen hollered. Olivia and the littles, one-by-one, popped their heads into the hallway to watch the commotion. Hearing their parents cuss was incredibly rare. They didn't want to miss the show.

"Fine," he growled. "Stop pushing, Mom. Seriously… I don't want you to get hurt."

Amelia backed off and Ryder opened the door quickly then closed it the second she entered. "What is the big problem, Ryder Blake? I'm on the brink of losing my temper," she huffed.

"It's just embarrassing, Mom," Ryder, in his boxers, dress shirt, and tie, replied.

Having had enough, Amelia grabbed the slacks from the back of Ryder's desk chair and held them up. As he'd shared, the zipper was no longer functioning. She turned to view the back and began giggling. He'd apparently torn the pants at the seam from below the belt loop to the crotch. " _This_ is what you're too horrified to show me? What happened?"

"It's stupid," Ryder exhaled before turning around to busy himself.

"Whatever it is, it's over now," Amelia pointed out as she sat on the bed.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Ryder begged.

Amelia gathered her lips and moved them from cheek to cheek before swearing, "I promise not to tell anyone but Dad."

"Fine," Ryder exhaled as he sat down on the bed. "There's this girl…"

"It's always about a girl with you, isn't it?" Amelia grinned.

"Mom…" Ryder sounded slowly.

"Sorry. Keep going. There's a girl…" Amelia replied, stifling anticipatory laughter.

"I've wanted to ask her out for a long time. Every time I work up the courage, she's dating someone else. I heard she was single, and I went to talk to her after lunch. Everyone was in the hallway," Ryder began.

 _Work up the courage?_ Amelia thought. _Who is this child and what did he do with Ryder Hunt?_ She nodded to encourage him to continue the story.

"I'm standing there thinking I'm all that and I'm leaning against the lockers next to hers," Ryder detailed. "We're talking, she's laughing and flirting. Everything is going great. Then I notice she keeps checking out my junk and grinning. I'm thinking _That's fine. I have nothing to be ashamed about – I'm pleased with what I have to offer_."

Amelia slapped her hand onto her forehead and covered her eyes, "Maybe it's best if you spare me the recounting of your thoughts, Bear."

With a proud chuckle, Ryder puffed out his chest and sat up taller, adding, "It's true. I'm… I'm a lucky guy, Mom."

"Ryder…" Amelia warned.

"Anyway… she keeps checking me out and I'm thinking she's like a girl version of a guy because girls aren't usually so obvious, you know? Guys check out boobs, but most girls aren't seen checking out a guy's package. I couldn't figure out a smooth way to call her on it, so I follow her eyes the next time she does it and, there we go, not only is the zipper toast, my boxers are sticking out and well… revealing."

"What's that have to do with the back?" Amelia asked, trying her best to stay in doctor mode and not be shocked nor fall into fits of laughter.

"I'm getting there," he promised. "When I noticed, she giggled… loudly. People look over. I hurry to pull up the zipper and the little pull part of the zipper pops onto the floor. When the little piece of metal hit the floor, I swear it was as loud as an airplane taking off. I bent down to grab the little f#$ er and RIP! There go my pants."

Amelia smiled and blinked, trying her best to keep a straight face. Ryder stared at her and commentated, "I was so f# #%ing embarrassed."

Ryder looked up and looked at his mom, hoping for pity, compassion, and reassurance. Instead, Amelia burst into hysterics with the observation, "Someday, Ryder, you will find this hilarious."

"No…No, Mom. I won't," Ryder reported with a dead stare.

"Why didn't you make a joke out of it?" Amelia challenged with a giggle.

"What? Like, 'Oh want to check it out before the date?' Really, Mom, what could I have said?" Ryder shook his head.

Owen knocked on the door, "Everything sorted out? If I'm stopping at Mom's on the way to the hospital, I need to leave now."

"Come in, O," Amelia giggled.

"Mom… please," Ryder begged.

Owen, impatient, stepped into the room and placed his hands on his hips, "What? I need to go, Mia."

Unable to speak through her laughter, Amelia attempted to explain Ryder's predicament. Owen couldn't understand a word. He looked at Ryder sternly and inquired, "What's the bottom line?"

"Bottom line!" Amelia burst out. "Ha! Exactly."

"Mom!" Ryder protested.

"Amelia," Owen called out a bit too firmly. "I need to leave."

"Ryder, tell Dad," Amelia guffawed.

Rolling his eyes, he disclosed, "I was asking a girl out, realized the barn door was wayyyyyy open, bent down and split the back end of my pants… Mom finds my humiliation and utter embarrassment hilarious."

Owen's face dissolved bit by bit from stone-faced to teary laughter. He sputtered, "I'm sorry, Ryder. I really am. That must have been a… revealing experience for you."

"Get out!" Ryder protested, even though he was now on the verge of laughter himself. "You guys are horrible!" Both of his parents could not stop laughing. When their giggles and chuckles faded, they would glance at the other and return to hysteria.

Ryder's phone sounded and he picked it up, assuming it was another friend texting or calling to harass him further. The phone had been lighting up with messages and calls since school dismissed. "Holy crap," he exclaimed. "It's her. She's calling."

"Want me to talk to her?" Owen chuckled.

"No!" Ryder scoffed. "Hello? Hey, Heather. Wassup?"

After a brief silence, Ryder responded, "Just hanging out."

Amelia glanced at Owen as she laughed and whispered, "Hanging out… I thought that was earlier." Ryder gently pushed his mom and frowned.

"Sure, I'd really like that," Ryder agreed as he spoke to Heather. "This weekend's pretty insane, though. Tomorrow won't work, I'm taking a friend to her prom. She's a family friend. No big deal," he clarified when she asked about Friday night. Owen and Amelia exchanged glances regarding his description of Julie.

After Heather spoke again, Ryder grimaced. "I'd love that. I know my mom has stuff planned for graduation. Lemme check. Just a sec."

"Can I go out Saturday?" Ryder inquired with puppy dog eyes.

"Late night Friday… graduation and a party on Sunday… I'm not sure that's a great idea, Son," Owen commented.

"Mom?" Ryder pressed.

"Now the answer is absolutely not," Amelia glared. "You know better than to pit Dad and I against each other."

"C'mon you guys…" Ryder begged.

"No," Owen shook his head and raised his eyebrows slightly with insistence.

"Heather?" Ryder returned to the call. "I guess we have some family stuff planned for Saturday. How about Monday? We'll be out of school – we could meet during the day or that night. What works for you?"

Ryder listened as Heather detailed her thoughts.

"Fantastic. Sounds good," Ryder responded to Heather's comments. "See you at graduation then."

As if the phone call had never occurred, Ryder looked at Amelia and returned to the pants fiasco, "Now that you've had a hearty laugh at my expense, can I have money to run to the mall and buy a pair of slacks?"

"Owen, do you have any cash?" Amelia inquired.

Owen pulled out his wallet and flipped through what appeared to be a series of bills. He pulled out a $50 bill and handed it to Ryder, "Here." Owen excused himself, explaining, "I'll see you all tomorrow. I'm going to be late for my shift."

"Thanks, Dad," Ryder smiled. He threw on a pair of jeans and, without a worry about Amelia sitting in his room as he dressed, he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He turned back to his mom and held up three shirts – one more casual than the two button downs in his hand. "Which one?"

"Aren't you running to the mall to buy a pair of pants? Why do you need to dress up?" Amelia questioned.

"True," Ryder shrugged as he chose one of the button downs, leaving Amelia confused that he'd chosen something dressy.

Nolan and Lissa, 22

Molly Just shy of 15 months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 12 weeks

Ryder 18, Julie 18 (Seniors in high school)

Olivia 15 (Freshman in high school)

Ria and Anna 10 ½

Lucas – a month shy of 9

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 20 weeks (5 months) gestation.


	33. Chapter 33 - Discomfort

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 33 – Discomfort

Thursday, June 4th

As the last week of school came to its end, the pace of life seemed to increase. Amelia was anticipating her 20 week check up with enthusiasm, but the length of the appointment put a wrench in her already-planned schedule. Owen, attempting to fully free his schedule from Friday night through Tuesday morning, was working odd shifts and hours to compensate. The Littles were especially antsy and unfocused, barely able to contain their joy that summer was right around the corner. The Tremblay Hunts were reaching the end of a successful first week with Miss Becca, yet new routines were not yet established. The frenzy of three adults never quite sure what the other adults were and were not handling made for hiccoughs along the way. Ryder and Julie were eagerly anticipating her prom and working out feverishly with Ensign Larson. They were giddy as they looked forward to graduating over the weekend. Then, there was Olivia.

Even though she had recently stolen away some special time with Owen, Olivia had sensed a general lack of attention since the New Year. With Amelia's pregnancy, Ryder's upcoming shift to the Academy, and the Tremblay Hunt's hiring of a nanny, very little energy and attention remained for Olivia. Used to being one of the stars of the family, Olivia felt out of place as she stood at the sidelines rather than in the middle of all that was unfolding.

However, less attention meant more opportunities to goof off and not be caught. Being out of the limelight had benefits for a 15-year-old in search of increased privacy. Olivia enjoyed being able to dance or read in her bedroom on a regular basis without interruption. With less focus placed upon her, Olivia found more time and freedom to develop her budding relationship with her girlfriend, Gwen.

The morning of the second to the last day of school, Olivia asked if Gwen could come over after school. Eager to meet the girlfriend she'd heard about, Amelia readily approved and planned to add another passenger to her afternoon carpool. Even though they saw each other at school throughout the day, Gwen and Olivia sent texts to one another during classes as they discussed plans for the afternoon at the Lake House. With the weather forecast to be near 80 degrees, the two looked forward to swimming in the water and lying in the sunshine.

Instead of picking up Olivia last, Amelia began with her. She hoped to have a chance to get to know the famous Gwen that Olivia mentioned non-stop. The two girls climbed into the SUV and immediately scurried to the furthest back seats giggling. Gwen, a long and lanky 16-year-old, had layered blonde hair that hung past her shoulders. Accenting the blond were purple pastel tips and horizontal lines of turquoise blue and bright green above the purple. From her scalp to the green, random strands of faded pink mixed in with her wavy blonde locks. While most of Gwen's make up was minimal, her black eyeliner was perfectly applied and set off her highly mascaraed eyelashes.

"Mom, this is Gwen. Gwen, this is my mom," Olivia hollered from the back.

"Hi, Gwen. I'm Dr. Shepherd," Amelia clarified with a grin. "But you can call me Mom if you'd rather."

"How about Mama Shepherd?" Gwen grinned.

Amelia shuddered, "Yikes, girl! Anything but that. That's what people call _my_ mom." The three laughed and the two teenagers transitioned swiftly into staring at their phones and showing one another their screens.

 _So much for getting to know the kid,_ Amelia thought as she drove to Anna's school. When Anna loaded up, she shot Gwen a quizzical look before buckling up by the window in the middle seat.

Glancing over her shoulder, Anna cleared her throat and introduced herself with a sly grin, "Hi, I'm Annabelle. Olivia's favorite sister."

Olivia, not playing along, scoffed and rolled her eyes, commented, "Yeah… right."

"I'm Gwen," the friend chirped cheerfully before leaning her head on Olivia's shoulder. Anna was disappointed that Olivia killed the attempt at humor and chose to gaze out the window.

The last stop before home was St. Frances. As Amelia drove up and joined the pick-up line, Gwen sneered with concern, "St. Frances?"

"Two of my brothers and one of my sisters go here," Olivia explained with a completely unimpressed tone.

"I went here when I was like five or six. I hated it," Gwen commented.

"Hey, me too!" Olivia celebrated. "Mom? Did I suffer through a whole year here?"

Laughing, Amelia clarified, "More like a week, Olivia."

With a sour expression, Olivia added, "Everyone dresses the same and all the boys have similar haircuts. This place is like a snob factory where they turn little kids into rich robots."

"And so many rules…" Gwen complained.

"I know…" Olivia groaned.

Ryder popped up against the driver's window and slapped his hands on it, causing Amelia to jump. She turned and rolled down the window, suggesting, "That is cruel to do to a pregnant woman, Bear."

"Bear?" Gwen mumbled.

"It's like their pet names for each other. It's totally gross," Olivia whispered back. With disgust, she added, "That's my older brother, Ryder. The one who is joining the Navy."

"Hi, Reds and… friend," Ryder greeted as he popped his head in the window.

Both of his sisters responded with a feeble greeting and Gwen responded, "I'm Gwen. Hi."

"Oh… you're Olivia's chickie babe. Nice to meet you Gwen," Ryder smiled widely before turning to Amelia to fill her in on his afternoon plans and when he'd be home.

"He is so ridiculous," Olivia moaned. "I don't know how we could possibly be related."

"I like 'Chickie Babe,' Babe," Gwen giggled as she wrapped some of Olivia's curls around her finger. Olivia blushed and smirked at her girlfriend, grasping her hand and squeezing it.

Bursting in to ruin the moment, Lucas threw open the side door and hollered, "Hey… get outta my seat, Olivia!"

"Lucas, Olivia and her friend are sitting back there today. Sit in the middle, please," Amelia directed.

"Are you serious? Geesh," Lucas responded, having learned his reaction from Ryder. He huffed and puffed, squeezing in next to Anna.

"Where's Ria?" Amelia inquired.

"She's coming. She's been whining about her leg all day," Lucas grumbled.

With an ear to ear smile, Victoria came limping out of the door by the school office with Mrs. Tottingham. When Olivia saw the Principal, she predicted, "Ooooohhhh, Ria's in trouble."

"No, she's not," Anna defended her twin.

"How would you know?" Olivia challenged.

"Ladies," Amelia warned as she rolled down the passenger window and greeted the administrator.

"Dr. Shepherd, I would have called you but Victoria's limp only began about 45 minutes ago. I hope you're not cross that I chose to wait," Mrs. T explained.

"Not at all. That's fine. Did something happen?" Amelia attempted to figure out.

Ria looked at Amelia. Even though she forced a grin, she was obviously in pain. She explained, "It's been stiff and tight all day, but started squeezing and cramping a little bit ago."

"Climb in, Ladybug, and we'll check it out at home," Amelia encouraged before thanking the Principal and driving toward home.

"Hi," Ria smiled softly at Gwen. "I'm Victoria. Are you Gwen?"

"Yes, I am," Gwen smirked.

"I think your hair is really pretty," Victoria offered.

"Thanks. So is yours," Gwen replied kindly.

"Mine is like my mama's," Ria smiled before buckling up.

A few minutes later, the van-full of students poured out of the driveway at the Lake House, Gwen stopped Olivia as she took in the landscape and huge home. "Wow… you live in a mansion," Gwen commented.

"Not really," Olivia shrugged. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

"Doors open, Olivia," Amelia called out as the two teens ascended the steps.

"We're changing into swim suits, Mom. Probably not the best idea," Olivia mouthed off with impatience.

Rather than correct her daughter in front of her friend, Amelia made a mental note to chat with Olivia about the comment later.

"What's up with the 'doors open' thing?" Gwen asked as she began taking off her clothes. She and her siblings lived with their unmarried, permissive parents who believed in free-range child rearing and few rules. Her home, as some would describe it, was like a return to the hippies of the 60s.

"It's my parents and one of their stupid rules. With my older brothers, doors had to stay open if a girl was with them so Mom and Dad knew they weren't kissing and stuff," Olivia explained as she slipped off her shirt and bra. "Since they know I'm gay, I have the same rule: no closed doors with girls around. Stupid."

With sincere disbelief, Gwen asked, "Do they think that will stop you from kissing and having sex?"

"I don't think so… they know that'll happen at some point. They just don't want to make it easy for us," Olivia shrugged with certainty. "It makes them feel better to pretend they're a little old-fashioned."

"That's weird," Gwen observed.

The two girls changed, not kissing or physically interacting until both had changed into their suits. Olivia relished Gwen's relaxed approach regarding nudity. Even though the two had not yet crossed many sexual lines, being able to be naked and simultaneously comfortable with one another was a lovely arrangement.

While the teens settled into a shady spot by the water, Amelia examined Ria's leg. The muscles were incredibly tight. Occasional spasms caused Ria to wince, even though she tried mightily to hide her pain. When Amelia spotted a few small blisters and reddened areas, she frowned and told her daughter, "Ria, I'm going to call your doctor. Let's see what she has to say."

"It's no big deal, Mama, really," Ria insisted. She was worried that she would miss Field Day at school the next day if her leg was hurt.

"I want to check it out, Ladybug," Amelia pressed.

"Mommy…please… Please don't call. I'll be fine, I promise," Ria begged.

Amelia pursed her lips and considered the situation. "I'll make you a deal. Let's call Dad and see what he says. If he thinks you don't need to be examined, you're off the hook. How's that?"

Hoping she'd have better luck with Owen, Ria agreed. Reluctantly, she let Amelia snap a few pictures to text to Owen before they called him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Owen was instructing a classroom full of interns who were about to become 2nd year residents when his phone vibrated in his lab coat pocket. He reached in and pressed the button to stop the movement, hoping he'd remember to check it later. He resumed his summary, "If there is one concept to take away today and to remember regardless of your future specialties, it is this: trauma isn't pretty. It's a specialty that is fast and demands a strong ability to improvise. Trauma is about saving a life, not avoiding scars. If you're a person who wants every detail planned out and precisely addressed, trauma is not the specialty for you. Any questions?"

One intern asked about the schedule trauma residents could expect. Owen emphasized that his students were expected to work nearly all Fridays, Saturdays and holidays since that was when the bulk of traumas occurred. To that, he added, "And full moons. Regardless of the day, I expect my team to be fully if not over-staffed if there's a full moon. I can't explain it, but it's always a busy time."

Another intern wondered about charting and about how detailed notes could be recorded in such a fast-paced environment. Owen shared that in many ER cases, charting was similar to any other area of the hospital. "In cases that appear to be trauma-related, we have staff who chart for us along the way. For some of you, that might be a real incentive for considering trauma as a specialty," he teased, knowing full well which interns struggled with staying on top of their charting.

"How would you compare neuro to trauma and vice versa?" another student asked as Owen's phone vibrated again. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and set it on the podium he'd been using before answering the question.

"Hmm…" Owen pondered. "Neuro has many facets. Sometimes, you must meticulously pre-plan each and every movement of an instrument, each and every stitch and microstitch, every possible route and angle possible to access a tumor. In Trauma, the life is on the table in front of you. Your first job is to do whatever must be done to save that life. Your task could be to stop bleeding, intubate, or triage the various unknown injuries. Neuro, in general, is far more intentional and based on research. Trauma, in general, is far more chaotic and based on hunches. My wife would love to hear me refer to our specialties that way, so please don't quote me back to her. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Pardon me for a moment. I've been paged," Owen explained as he stepped into the hall. Spotting April and holding up his pager, he caught her attention and asked if she could finish the Q and A for him. Thrilled for the teaching opportunity, she readily agreed.

Owen studied the pictures of Ria's leg, ankle and foot intently. As he stood against the wall honed in on the screen and scowling, Callie walked by and commented, "I understand… I hate it when my lottery numbers aren't chosen."

He huffed a small chuckle before catching up to her and requesting she look at the pictures.

"Ooooh… that has to hurt," Callie winced. "Who's the patient?"

"My daughter, Victoria," Owen clarified.

"The one with Spina Bifida…" Callie commented as she grabbed the phone and enlarged one of the pictures. "She's how old now?"

"Ten and a half," Owen shared.

"Early puberty?" Callie inquired.

"Yes. Last year. Although she'd be horrified to hear me share that information," Owen smirked.

"She needs to be seen, Owen. Her body is growing and the areas effected by Spina Bifida can respond differently than non-symptomatic areas. Today would be ideal," Callie weighed in as she handed Owen his phone. "Out of curiosity, have Amelia send you another set of pictures now. Let's see if there are differences."

Owen sent a text to Amelia and quickly had another set of pictures. "The redness is more intense and growing," Owen frowned.

"The color might be the phone. It's hard to know. But, you're right, the area is larger," Callie nodded. "Page me when she arrives. I'm not the only one who should take a look, but I'm happy to offer my impressions."

"Thanks, Callie," Owen stated with gratitude as he called his wife.

At the Lake House, Amelia answered the phone, "Hi, Handsome. What do you think?"

"She needs to be assessed. You're right there with her so it may not be obvious, but Callie and I could both see a difference in the two sets of pictures. Something's going on," Owen stated seriously.

"Sounds great," Amelia piped up in a sing-songy tone.

"She's next to you…" Owen stated.

"Yes," Amelia confirmed. "We'll make our way over. Meet you in your office?" Owen agreed and Amelia ended the call. "My darling girl…" Amelia began as her eyebrows lowered by her temples and her mouth hinted at a frown.

"Daddy said I have to see the doctor, didn't he?" Ria groaned. Amelia nodded and began figuring out childcare needs. If worse came to worst, she could take Anna and Lucas with her. That still left Olivia and her friend unsupervised. Had it been only Olivia, Amelia would have no reservations. With her girlfriend in tow and the house to themselves, Amelia hesitated.

Amelia peeked out the window to check on the girls, discovering Olivia lying on top of Gwen. Although both still wore their suits, the two were kissing. Gwen's hands were hiding under all of Livie's curls and caressing Livie's head. Olivia's hand ran along Gwen's side as they giggled. _Decision made_ , Amelia sighed internally.

"Olivia? Can you come up here for a quick minute?" Amelia opened the glass doors and called to her daughter from inside as if she didn't see what was happening.

"What's up?" Olivia wondered aloud as she sprang up the short trail.

"Ria needs to be seen by her doc," Amelia shared. "Ryder's working out until 5:15, Dad's at the hospital…"

Olivia interrupted, "I don't need a babysitter, Mother."

"I understand that, Olivia. However, I'm not comfortable leaving you and Gwen here alone," Amelia admitted.

With a hand on her hip, Olivia pressed, "You don't trust me?"

"Oh, Livs, I don't have time to sort this all out. Here are your options: I'll leave Lucas with you or I can drop Gwen off at home on my way to the doctor," Amelia offered.

"C'mon," Olivia sputtered. After more conversation back and forth, Olivia chose the option of having Lucas tag along with her. Amelia figured he'd be the quickest to tattle on his sister, but Olivia considered him the easiest to bribe with unexpected TV time and cartoons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

While she, Anna, and Victoria waited in Owen's office, the baby kicked strongly and moved rapidly. Amelia paced slowly and rubbed her bump, hoping to calm the baby down. She knew the movements were caused by the adrenaline running through her concerned Mama Bear body, so she worked hard to breathe deeply and center herself.

On his way to the office, Owen ran into Callie and asked her to join him. They decided to stop at PT, but Ria's therapist was not available. One of her colleagues, an orthopedist named Dr. Miche, joined them. Dr. Miche had seen Ria before and was familiar with the challenges of Spina Bifida patients. He was happy to accompany the Chief and assess Ria's predicament.

"Ria, do you remember Dr. Torres and Dr. Miche?" Owen inquired as he and his colleagues entered his office.

"Yes. I'm not having surgery, though," Ria tentatively responded, remembering that Dr. Torres was a surgeon.

Kneeling down on the floor, Dr. Miche began, "Do you mind if I take a look, Victoria?"

Cooperating, Ria stretched her leg toward him. He asked about the swelling and redness. Not able to feel from the knee down on that leg, she didn't know when it had begun. He put pressure on the bottom of Ria's foot and ran his hand over the top of her calf.

"Dr. Torres, tell me your impression of the tibialis anterior," Dr. Miche requested.

Callie ran her thumb along the upper half of Ria's lower leg multiple times. "It's rock hard." She pressed into the muscle and asked Ria to let her know if she felt any pain. When Ria didn't react to Callie's strong thumb, Callie pinched the muscle from the knee down. Ria admitted to a little discomfort.

"Let's try this," Callie suggested. She began to push along the thin, long muscle next to the tibialis anterior.

Ria flinched involuntarily before crying out, "Stop! Please stop!"

Dr. Miche suggested, "Let's flex her foot forward and compare the response." This time, Dr. Miche ran a thumb along the tibialis anterior. Ria reported that it hurt, but not as much as the previous try.

"Try to push against my hand, Ria," Dr. Miche advised as he pressed her foot downward and to the side. Even to Anna, who was ten feet away sitting at Owen's desk, it was obvious that Ria's foot could easily turn inward but barely turn outward. Dr. Miche frowned at Callie and she nodded slightly.

"Ria, we're going to try one more exam. This one is a little strange. I'm not sure you've experienced it since you were a baby," Callie disclosed. "We're going to have you sit up straight against Mom or Dad, then I'm going to place my hand here," Callie described as she put her hand on her own leg and pressed the fold at the top of the leg. "Dr. Miche is going to pull on your lower leg and examine the muscles again."

Looking up at Amelia, Ria shared a look of hesitation. Not fully comprehending Ria's concern, Amelia reassured her, "Even if it hurts, it will be quick, Ree."

Whispering and leaning toward Amelia, Ria clarified, "Does she really have to put her hand right _there_?"

 _Modest, sweet Ria,_ Amelia thought. "Can we have the room for a moment?" Amelia requested. "Anna can stay."

The three doctors stepped into the hallway, which provided an opportunity for Callie and Dr. Miche to share their preliminary findings with Owen.

Back in the office, Amelia tried to calm Ria, "Honey, they need to do that to push your hip away from the foot. Nobody is going to touch anything further down."

"It's embarrassing," Ria complained with blushing cheeks. "It's close to… you know… almost _everything._ "

Amelia stroked Ria's hair and offered, "It has to be done and nobody is going to even be thinking about what's down there. I promise. You can choose which doctor does it. Would that help? What if Daddy did that part?"

"Mom! NO!" Ria yelled. "That'd be the worst ever."

"Who then?" Amelia pressed.

"I guess you can do it," Ria groaned.

Amelia called the doctors back in and declared that she would press in at the hip and Owen would sit behind Ria and hold her body. Dr. Miche planned to examine the muscles while Callie pulled the leg.

"Everyone needs to maintain their position regardless, got it?" Callie confirmed. Everyone nodded. "Anna? Do you want to come hold your sister's hand?" Anna scurried over and wrapped her forearm around Ria's, resting her head on Ria's shoulder.

"Ria, you need to keep your eyes focused on my eyes the whole time," Callie instructed. "We can have a staring contest, but we have to restart without a break if either of us loses before Dr. Miche is finished."

 _She's giving Ree a focal point and has her surrounded by family. This is going to hurt like a mother,_ Owen concluded in his head. He caught Amelia's eye and she returned his glance with her own furrowed, worried brows.

"Ok… on three, Amelia and I will jump into action. Owen, go ahead and hold her now," Callie advised. "1… 2… 3…"

Ria immediately cried out and Callie hollered, "Eyes on me, sweetie. Keep looking right here. Who's winning the staring contest?"

With tears pouring down her cheeks and an inability to move away from the pain, Ria begged, "Please stop. Please."

"Really soon. We'll stop in a minute, honey. Look at me. Ria. Look at my eyes. Focus on my eyes," Callie coached as Ria shook her head and tensed up. She wrapped her arms around Anna for emotional support and cried out for the exam to stop.

"Dr. Torres," Dr. Miche said softly as he pointed at one area. Callie ran her thumb along Ria's leg and nodded, adding, "Is that the Peroneus longus?"

Dr. Miche nodded with a serious expression and then rubbed Ria's leg, "Ok, everyone but Dad and sister can release. Dad, follow Ria's cues."

As Callie patted Ria's leg up and down trying to calm the multiple muscles that were in spasm, Ria turned to Owen's chest and bawled, "Daddy, that really hurt."

Amelia rubbed Ria's back and Anna kept her grip tight as Owen soothed his girl, "I'm sorry, Ree Ree. It's over. You did great."

"Ria, you handled that better than any other patient I've ever seen," Callie lied. "Great job. I know it hurt."

"Please don't do it again," Ria begged as she whimpered.


	34. Chapter 34 - How Revealing

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 34 – How Revealing

Thursday, June 4th

"Ria, do you remember how this works?" Callie inquired as she prepared to slide Ria into the MRI machine.

"Stay really still," Ria replied.

"Exactly. Remember that the machine bangs and knocks, those noises are normal. You can talk to us and we can talk to you, too," Callie reminded the brave girl.

Owen stood in the booth behind Dr. Miche. Amelia, pregnant and overwrought, stayed in Owen's office and stretched out on the couch. Given her options of watching or staying with Amelia, Anna chose to watch the MRI. She was feeling protective of her sister and wanted to be at her side.

Dr. Miche accommodated Anna's presence with delight. He explained each step and the results of the MRI. "Here come the images now, Anna," Dr. Miche pointed out as details of Ria's leg appeared on the screen.

With a tsk, Dr. Miche shook his head and looked at Owen, who was already studying the obvious. A number of Ria's muscles were strained to one degree or another. Dr. Miche pointed at the screen and told Anna, "This is a long, thin muscle that begins at the foot and turns a little before connecting to the knee."

"It looks kind of twisted," Anna observed.

"It is. That's part of why she is hurting," Dr. Miche explained. "In some of her muscles, Ria can feel almost everything. In this muscle, she normally feels very little. Right now, it is swollen and twisted – it's strained. She can feel the pain because the muscle is bothering other muscles nearby that she is able to feel. Other muscles – like the ones here… and here – have small tears in them. Can you see those? There's one right here."

"Is the one that's going up and down on this spot another tear?" Anna inquired.

"Yes. The tears can go sideways or up and down," Dr. Miche confirmed. "And here, Ria's muscle is shorter than it should be. That's because she's been depending on this muscle over here when she walks. The other muscles changed from the overuse of this one."

"What are the dark spots?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Those are places where the muscles are bleeding. That sounds scary, but it's what happens when we have a bruise. Usually those spots fix themselves and fade away," Dr. Miche detailed.

Turning to Owen, Dr. Miche continued, "Victoria's developed a maladaptive compensation pattern that is exacerbating a subluxation and leading to further lateral ankle instability. In addition, the peroneus brevis tendon is ruptured." Changing to another scan, Dr. Miche continued, "Peroneal retinaculum, lateral ankle ligaments, and peroneal tendons indicate both horizontal and longitudinal tears. We can deepen the fibular groove and debride in order to address much of this. The success rate is over 90%."

"What would that look like?" Owen inquired.

"Usually four to six weeks in a short, non-weight bearing cast followed by a boot with PT interventions beginning the day of surgery. In Victoria's case, given challenges with sensation, I'd lean more toward eight weeks in a cast. Eventually, she can slowly resume normal activity with bracing and taping. Again, customarily the bracing and taping is limited to six months. In Ria's case, we'd want to continue that as a regular practice. We try to stick with NSAIDs for pain, but often find that intermittent use of narcotics is helpful. Without surgery, she will experience increasing pain and swelling as well as further ankle instability," Dr. Miche detailed.

Owen rested his hand on his chin and thought aloud, "This is significant. She had a PT appointment about ten days ago and nothing was amiss. How'd she go from 0 to 60 so rapidly?"

Dr. Miche detailed, "Most likely, she took a quick tumble – maybe on the playground or while playing outside – and didn't feel any pain. Without pain, she continued to do damage to the surrounding tissues by attempting to walk, run, and play normally. Until the swelling began, she felt nothing. Once her healthy muscles were crowded by the swelling and bleeding, she compensated in an attempt to avoid pain thus causing further damage. A ten day window for this in a Spina Bifida patient is unremarkable. In the long term, especially as Ria grows and her body attempts to utilize growing muscles without sensation, we will need to keep a close eye on these areas to avoid further domino-effect injuries."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Thursday afternoon at the park involved another grueling workout for Ryder and Julie. Both of them were proud of what they had already accomplished, and were feeling less anxious about the physical demands that Plebe Summer would bring.

Nate had the future plebes run a lap around the park at their individual paces. Ryder finished first and sat on a nearby bench while he and Nate waited for Julie to make her way to the end. Glancing up from his water bottle as she arrived, Ryder noticed Nate pat Julie on the rear when she ran in. His blood simmered, even if Nate's action was typical for a coach.

"JJ!" Nate exclaimed using Julie's special name that Ryder did not believe just anyone should utilize. "You shaved ten seconds off your time. Ten seconds. Great work!" Nate embraced her in a bear hug. Ryder noticed that Julie not only embraced back, but seemed to be in no hurry to let go.

Nate and Julie approached the bench and Nate clapped his hands together. "You two are progressing really well," Nate praised. "At this point, I'm not going to push you much further. Let's solidify your abilities at this level instead. The summer will still be a challenge, but you'll both rise to it. Pat's on the back for both of you." As Nate concluded his pep talk, he skipping actually patting Ryder's back. However, he patted Julie's back and left his hand on her back for a few seconds afterward.

"Anything else for today?" Ryder pressed, trying not to lose his temper at Nate's handsy activities.

"Let's call it good for the day," Nate smiled. "How are we going to fit in workouts between now and Sunday night?" Nate inquired, knowing the prom and graduation were around the corner.

"Let's skip tomorrow," Julie suggested.

"I'll think about it," Nate responded vaguely. "Let's skip Sunday for sure, though. I'm on duty all day and won't be able to steal away from the base."

"Saturday and Monday, then," Ryder stated flatly.

"Sounds great," Nate smiled. "Again, Hunt, great work."

"Thanks. Thanks for the coaching and for your time, Sir," Ryder responded. "JJ, do you need a ride home?"

"No. Nate met me at the mechanic's and brought me over," Julie revealed.

"Yeah…" Nate interjected. "I can swing by your house on my way back to the base." He reached into his pocket and noticed he had a voicemail. Excusing himself and walking to another bench, he checked the call and then returned it.

Meanwhile, Ryder collected stray towels and gear as he shared his thoughts with Julie. "I noticed Ensign Handsy slapped your ass. I'll bet that put a little pep into your step."

"What's that supposed to imply?" Julie groaned before chugging her water.

"He likes touching you, _JJ_. Hugs, butt slaps, side hugs… he's a busy guy," Ryder commented passive aggressively.

"Ryder, what's your problem?" Julie quizzed.

"Are you guys hooking up in one form or another? You don't seem to mind his attention," Ryder spouted.

"For Pete's Sake, Ryder. He's coaching us. He hasn't done anything by basketball coach hasn't done," Julie pointed out.

"Really? Your basketball coach calls you 'JJ,' and leaves his hand resting on your shoulder? He gives you rides home in his decked out Wrangler?" Ryder pressed.

"You're being ridiculous," Julie rolled her eyes.

"Am I?" Ryder folded his arms and bore his eyes into Julie seriously.

"You'll meet me at my place tomorrow, right?" Julie abruptly changed the subject.

"You know it," Ryder smirked, realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with his concerns about Ensign Handsy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When Ryder arrived home, he came through the front door and was surprised to encounter silence. He stood in the entry, trying to remember if Amelia had said anything about not being home that afternoon. In the distance, he heard Spongebob Square Pants.

Relishing the opportunity to bust one of his siblings, Ryder ran to the TV room and stood in front of the television. "What the hell are you doing, Squirt? And where's Mom?"

"Mom took Ria to the doctor," Lucas explained as he leaned and attempted to garner a better view of the TV. "And Livie's babysitting me and said I could watch TV so scram.

"Scram?" Ryder challenged as he lowered his chin to his chest. "Really?"

"I'm watching TV," Lucas whined.

Ryder grabbed the remote, which was usually stowed in Owen's office during the week, and turned off the show. "Actually, no you aren't. No TV during the week, you know the deal."

Lucas stood on the couch to gain height and folded his arms, "You are not the boss of me right now, Ryder. Livie is."

"Then where is she? She doesn't seem to be keeping an eye on you, does she?" Ryder challenged.

"I dunno. Hanging out with her girlfriend probably," Lucas shrugged.

Ryder smiled deviously inside. Not only had he busted Lucas, but, if he was lucky, he'd bust Olivia. "You have two choices, Squirt. Go play outside and stay away from the water or go to your room and read a book."

"You're mean," Lucas grumbled as he stomped out the door and onto the patio.

Making his way upstairs, Ryder pondered his options for catching Olivia. He could knock on the door and act stunned, he could throw her door open and proudly announce his presence, or he could pull a maneuver that included anger. Sweaty and dirty from his workout, he decided he couldn't do anything until he took a shower. He walked to the far end of the house and headed to the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom ten minutes later with a towel around his waist, he heard the distinct sound of giggling girls down the hall. He hurriedly dressed and towel dried his hair. Then, with a sly smile, he moseyed toward Olivia's bedroom.

To her credit, Olivia was obeying the standard rule: her door was wide open. Although the letter of the law was upheld, the spirit of the law had been completely disregarded. She and Gwen were rolling around on the top of Livie's bed with their bikini tops off. Their hands and lips were wandering from place to place. Only seeing the scene for a split second, Ryder assessed the kissing and caressing as clumsy and juvenile. He was momentarily tempted to tease his sister. Just the same, he was surprised to feel shock at seeing his little sister sexually engaged.

He knocked on the open door and cleared his throat, announcing, "Came upstairs to let you know I'm home. Sorry I interrupted you two."

"Ryder!" Olivia gasped as she grabbed a knitted blanket Evelyn had made for her. She threw it over the half-naked bodies and called out, "Shut the door!"

"This one? This door? Umm… sure, Livs," Ryder taunted as he followed her desperate plea. Before fully closing the door, he added well-chosen and intentional words, "Nice to see you, Gwen."

Chuckling to himself, Ryder headed downstairs and filled up a water bottle. He wandered outside to check on Lucas and spotted him chatting with someone at the Tremblay Hunt – Shepherd Hunt property line.

When Ryder neared his brother, Becca and Molly, he made eye contact with Becca first. "Hi there. I don't believe we've met. I'm Ryder, Nolan's brother."

"His _other_ brother. I'm his brother, too," Lucas pointed out.

Ryder sneered, "Right. I'm the _other_ brother, Luke. Whatever."

Extending his hand, Ryder grasped Becca's hand as she introduced herself. "I'm Becca. I've been helping Mrs. Tremblay Hunt with the girls this week."

"Does she make you call her that?!" Ryder scoffed.

Becca smiled softly and corrected him, "I'm an employee. It seems appropriate."

"Phhhttt," Ryder reacted, unimpressed by the lady of the house and her new formal titles. He looked behind Becca and spotted Molly. She was sitting on a blanket playing with giant Duplo blocks.

"Hey, Cutie Pie. Are you ignoring me?" Ryder called to his niece.

"Ucka Ry!" Molly exclaimed as she stood and toddled over. She wrapped her arms around Ryder's legs and offered her predictable non-verbal request to be held.

Accommodating the request, Ryder scooped Molly into his arms and then held her high above his head making airplane noises. Lucas explained to Becca, "He's gonna be a Navy pilot so he has to do that."

Giggling, Becca responded, "Oh, I see. What was your name again, sweetie?"

With a crumpled up face, Lucas reacted, "Not sweetie! Yuk. My name is Lucas. Lucas Owen Hunt. You can call me Luke if you want." As Lucas and Becca chatted, Ryder threw Molly about an inch or two into the air and caught her. Molly roared with joy as she begged for more.

"What do you want me to call you? Which name do you like best?" Becca inquired.

"Handsome," Lucas teased with a laugh. "That's what our mom calls our dad."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Handsome," Becca smiled.

Ryder reached down and messed up Lucas' curls, suggesting, "Actually, he _loves_ being called 'Squirt.'"

"I do not!" Lucas protested.

Looking at Becca, Ryder inquired, "Any idea when my brother will be home tonight?"

"He was hoping to make it home by 5:15, and said he'd be no later than 6," Becca shared.

Ryder glanced at his watch. It was 5pm. "Cool. I'll hang out here and wait a few." He sat down on the blanket Becca had spread out and set Molly down. They stacked blocks and knocked them over with full delight.

Lucas asked if he could play at the edge of the water since Ryder was right there. Adjusting to stay on the blanket but face the water, Ryder agreed. Becca sat down on the blanket and joined Ryder and Molly's game.

"How's the week going?" Ryder asked.

Unsure if he was simply asking or if he was asking in an attempt to find out information for Nolan, Becca was reserved. The truth was that she thoroughly enjoyed the kids, the house, and Nolan's kindness. She wasn't sure what to make of Lissa and was concerned that Lissa hated her. She answered, "I've had a wonderful week. I'd love to continue. Your nieces are adorable."

"They take after their Uncle," Ryder joked as he knocked down a stack of blocks and watched Molly giggle. "Is my brother being a pain in the ass? He can get uptight."

"Oh no, he's been kind and friendly," Becca corrected.

"What about Lissa?" Ryder inquired.

Pausing, Becca took a moment to answer, "She and I are still getting to know one another."

"She's been that bitchy, huh?" Ryder taunted.

"I wouldn't say that at all," Becca retorted with a smile. "She really has her hands full. I can see why they wanted to hire some help."

In a low and playful voice, Nolan warned, "Keep your hands off the nanny, Ryder."

"Hey, Dude," Ryder laughed. "Ask her – I've been a conversant, respectful gentleman."

"In other words, you've snowed her," Nolan responded flatly before zooming toward Molly and picking her up. "How's my girl?"

"Dada," Molly smiled. She leaned in for a full mouth kiss and Nolan reciprocated with closed lips. Ryder shuddered, as always, then shook his head in an attempt to erase the image of the slobber.

"So you've met Becca," Nolan observed. "I warned her about you."

"You're full of sh…" Ryder responded.

"Ah! She repeats everything, loser," Nolan interrupted.

"Ooozer," Molly echoed.

"Great work, Einstein. Nice job," Ryder teased.

"Becca, would you mind letting my wife know I'm home and out here?" Nolan requested. "Unless she has anything specific that she wants completed, you're free to head out."

"Sure, Sir. Mr. Hunt, nice to have met you," Becca offered.

"What's with the Mr. and Mrs. crap?" Ryder pushed once Becca was out of earshot.

Nolan shrugged, "It's what the lady of the house prefers. Don't ask me why. Right now, I'm happy if I succeed in not pissing her off."

"That bad, huh?" Ryder questioned.

"Didn't Mom or Dad say anything?" Nolan wondered with surprise. Ryder shook his head and Nolan shared, "She's battling post-partum depression. It's tough."


	35. Chapter 35 - Up and Down

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 35 – Ups and Downs

Thursday, June 4th

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

While Becca, Lucas and Ryder were chatting outside, Amelia stopped at the house to check on Lissa. She saw Becca and Molly with the boys as she entered the house and hoped that meant she'd have an opportunity to chat with Lissa alone.

Lissa was sitting on the floor with the babies. Elizabeth was on her tummy working hard to hold her head up, and Emily was lying below a frame with hanging toys, trying to kick and hit the objects.

"Hey, Lissy Lou," Amelia greeted her daughter-in-law with a smile as she stretched out on the floor. "How's the day going?"

With a weak smile, Lissa shared, "Pretty well, I guess." She glanced at Amelia's tummy and smiled, "You're starting to look pregnant."

"Instead of generally overweight, right?" Amelia laughed.

"I hated that stage – where you're obviously bigger but not obviously preggers," Lissa recalled.

"I saw Ryder and Lucas are chatting with Becca outside. How's she working out?" Amelia wondered aloud.

Lissa lifted one shoulder, "I like her. She's great with the kids and respectful toward Nolan and I. She's starting to see what needs to be done and does it without being asked. That's good."

"Sounds like she's fitting in well," Amelia commented.

"I guess. It's weird having her here. I feel like I can't relax or be myself," Lissa disclosed. "I really don't know how to be someone's boss."

"When Lynne first began, I had the same awkward sense. It gets better. You all need to find a groove and that takes time," Amelia sympathized.

Lissa locked her gaze on Amelia, sensing something was not right. "Are you ok, Amma?"

"Mostly," Amelia nodded. "Ria needs more surgery on her leg. That poor kid is going to spend the summer in a cast."

"No…" Lissa sighed. "What's wrong?"

"It's really complicated. The orthopedist had to run through it twice for me. Basically, there are a collection of intertwined and inter-dependent muscles in the lower leg. One particular muscle that runs from ankle to knee – a muscle Ria usually can't feel – has all sorts of damage: tears, pooling blood, swelling, cramping. As it's reacted to what was probably originally a minor injury, other muscles have been impacted. The whole situation happened over a ten day or less period, but Ria felt nothing and had no idea until it was severe."

"Poor baby. That's absolutely rotten," Lissa opined. "Just when you think you've conquered something, you know? For Ria, Spina Bifida is like pictures of bad hair days. When you think you've found them all and destroyed them, somebody posts a new one on Facebook that you've never seen."

Amelia sputtered and giggled, "Larissa, that has to be one of the most obscure metaphors I've ever heard."

"There's a reason I've always wanted to teach the lower grades, Amma," Lissa kidded. "When you start having to teach about metaphors, similes, electromagnets and pre-algebra, I'm toast."

"You're smarter that you think," Amelia encouraged her.

"How about Spina Bifida is like your first Spring in a new house," Lissa proposed. "When you least expect it, a random bulb pops out of the ground and you find out you have an area of crocus. Just when you become accustomed to the crocus, daffodils start appearing in the corner, then tulips in the middle of the grass, and irises along the side. You never know what's going to surprise you next. You have little clue if an area can be managed or must be removed. No matter how hard you try to map it all out, something seems to spring up unexpectedly every year."

"A for effort, Liss," Amelia laughed. "And who the hell planted tulip bulbs in the grass?"

"My guess is either Ryder or Lucas. Ryder would do it in an attempt to be annoying, Lucas would do it because he doesn't know basic garden do's and don'ts."

"Please don't ever mention planting bulbs in the grass to Ryder. He'd do it and poor Owen would end up with an MI," Amelia joked.

"Just imagine if you have _another_ boy!" Lissa giggled. "Maybe it's a good thing you can find out the gender at your 20-week appointment."

"We've decided not to find out," Amelia shared.

"Why?" Lissa inquired with stunned curiosity.

"With every child, we've always known ahead of time," Amelia summarized. "This time is our last opportunity to be surprised."

"You hear that Little One," Lissa spoke to Amelia's baby bump, "you're going to be a surprise from conception to birth." The baby kicked and Lissa laughed, "It kicked me!"

"This baby loves to respond when people speak to it," Amelia informed Lissa. "I swear sometimes that it is listening and taking in every conversation I have."

After pausing, Lissa smiled and confessed, "I have my own surprise to share."

"You're pregnant?!" Amelia gasped.

"Goodness no, Amma. Nolan and I haven't had sex since I was pregnant," Lissa admitted without shame.

"Ohh…" Amelia responded sadly. "How sad. How can you go that long?"

"Without sex?" Lissa attempted to clarify. "Umm, I'm postpartum, exhausted, depressed… there are lots of reasons. Didn't your sex drive plummet after giving birth?"

"Lissy Lou, my sex drive doesn't know the word plummet. Sex is a high priority in my life," Amelia declared.

"Are you sure you didn't give birth to Nolan and Ryder?" Lissa teased. "I know from firsthand experience that one is insatiable and from his non-stop boasting that the other one is too."

"Ah, yes… I love hearing about my children's sex lives," Amelia stated as she covered her ears. "Please… no more."

"Sorry," Lissa guffawed. "Change of subject: tell me more about Ree's leg."

Amelia frowned. "She doesn't know anything yet. The doctor explained the muscle issues and did a fantastic job showing her the problem on a model, but we haven't told her about the surgery yet. I think Owen and I were still trying to take it in. As if surgery isn't bad enough, she'll be facing major PT and a long recovery. After surgery, she'll be in a cast. Not just any cast, but a non-weight bearing cast which means she'll be spending time in a wheelchair. She can't stand the stares and looks of pity when she's in a chair. You know her… she wants to run and play, not watch everyone else do what she wants to do."

"How are you with all this?" Lissa inquired.

Smiling, Amelia gazed at the floor, "Wait a minute… I came over here to check on you."

"Actually, Amma," Lissa assured her, "having something else to focus on is fantastic. Not that Ria's surgery is great news, but it helps me not be so self-absorbed and such a downer. I feel useful when I can listen to you and support you. What else is going on?"

"I have my 20-week appointment on Monday," Amelia shared, deciding to talk about anything other than Lissa's depression. "I can't believe I'm already at this point."

"And absolutely no signs of concern so far," Lissa noted. "I am so relieved. From the moment we found out, Nolan has been fretting about you and the baby. He's been so worried that something would go wrong."

"Really? He's never said a word to me about that. In fact, he's seemed indifferent about the pregnancy," Amelia described her experience.

"He was a little weirded out at the idea of having a sibling younger than his own kids at first, but now he loves the idea of them all growing up together," Lissa disclosed.

Amelia inquired, "Has he been working a ton?"

"He's been better this week," Lissa emphasized. "He stayed home on Monday and Tuesday, which I couldn't believe. Yesterday, he came home around 7. That's earlier than before. He's trying to be home tonight by 6. He can't always control his schedule, though. He's trying."

"Good for him," Amelia celebrated.

"He and Becca work well together. I'm so jealous – he seems so relaxed and at ease giving her directions or tasks. When he wants her to do something a specific way, he has a knack for redirecting her without any sense of judgment or blame. He's a great leader," Lissa acknowledged. "When I do any of that, I feel so awkward. I mean, she's our age and here we are paying her and having her do our dishes and laundry. It's weird."

"I bet having another set of hands to help is great, though," Amelia redirected.

"It is. She's great with the girls. Nolan's great with her. Everyone's good with everyone else, and I have no idea what I'm doing," Lissa commented.

Amelia reached out and grasped her daughter-in-law's hand. She whispered, "It gets better. I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Thursday afternoon was a busy time throughout Seattle. As Julie and Nate drove to the Caldwell's, he mentioned that the phone call he took was from Adam's assistant.

"What'd she say?" Julie inquired.

"She'd been trying to call you but you weren't answering your phone, and she needed to clock out. Mechanics were taking a ship out this morning to assess their work and plan out next steps. Since it was meant to take 4-5 hours, your dad and Captain Rice went out to log some sea time. The ship had some problems and is now anchored just off the coast. The necessary equipment and parts won't arrive at the ship until tomorrow. Your dad decided to keep the crew out there and run them through some drills rather than sending choppers to take them back to the base," Nate explained.

"Oh," Julie popped her head back slightly. "Crazy. Running them through drills – does that mean he's pissed or that he's making the best of the situation?"

"Yes," Nate laughed.

"Those poor, poor sailors," Julie sympathized as she shook her head.

Nate chuckled and added, "So it looks like you're on your own tonight. If you want, we could grab some grub."

"I can cook," Julie pointed out. "You're welcome to stay for dinner and keep me company, though."

Spending the late afternoon and evening together provided time for conversation about the Academy and about life in general. Julie, sweaty from the workout, had hopped in the shower when she and Nate arrived at the house. Since Nate hadn't worked out alongside the plebes-to-be that day, he sat on the back porch soaking in the warm breeze. They laughed as they prepared dinner side-by-side and shared in the tasks of cooking and cleaning up. The relaxed time was a welcome experience for both of them.

After dinner, they sat outside and chatted more. They settled in next to one another on an overstuffed outdoor sofa and rested their feet on the outdoor table. To Julie's delight, Nate shared funny stories about his time at the Academy. She peppered him with questions, some of which he answered by saying, "I can't tell you all the secrets... some things you'll have to experience for yourself." At other times, he made up outrageous descriptions of the life of a Plebe and had Julie believing him. However, he couldn't resist taking the accounts one step too far. When he crossed that line, Julie would figure out he was teasing her. His taunting, which increased as the night evolved, caused Julie to impishly push him at one point. Nate let the first nudge slide. When she attempted it again, he gently trapped her hands and joked, "You're playing with fire, Caldwell."

His words only encouraged her to provoke him further. When she playfully went in with fake punches on his chest as a response to his teasing, he grasped her wrists tenderly and turned so they were face-to-face rather than side-to-side. Their eyes met as they laughed with one another, then suddenly the laughter disappeared and a magnetizing energy flowed between them.

For what seemed like an hour, Nate and Julie lost themselves in one another's eyes. They grinned softly at each other and Nate slowly lowered Julie's wrists to her lap. When he let go, neither one of them moved.

Sputtering, not because he was nervous about the possibility of kissing but because he knew better than to kiss the CO's daughter and a soon-to-be-plebe, Nate opened his mouth slightly and whispered, "May I…"

Interrupting, Julie, with starry eyes and a body full of surging hormones, responded softly, "Yes."

Their lips made contact first, followed by their arms that wrapped around one another's body. Julie could feel Nate's flexed arm muscles and sunk into the sensation as their kiss continued without pause. Not showing any signs of hesitation, Julie leaned back until she was flat on the sofa. Nate followed her movements, ending up on top of her initially until he slid to the side. As his body pressed against hers and they continued to kiss, Julie was well aware that he was aroused. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest. A little part of her was tempted to stop and scream out words of celebration: _Julie Caldwell has finally made out with a guy! Not only that, but he's a hot, muscular guy!_

"This is nice," Nate cooed as he slid his 5 o'clock shadow over her soft cheek. His mouth ended up at her ear lobe and her toes curled at the sensation of his nibbles. As he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, his left hand wandered off her torso and under her shirt. When he reached her breast and caressed it, Julie simultaneously wanted to stop and wanted more. Conflicted and unsure what signal she hoped to send, she set her hand atop his roaming fingers.

Nate pulled back and nudged Julie's cheek softly with the tip of his nose. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes…No…" Julie chuckled with anxious uncertainty.

Sliding his hand out of her shirt, Nate whispered as he nodded, "We should stop."

Julie leaned up, pulled his head to hers, and whispered, "No, we shouldn't." She began another extended kiss her stomach filled with butterflies. With delight, she ran her fingers through his hair. She eased her grip and rested her head on the sofa. Her eyes locked on to his face as she encircled his eyes with her forefinger, traced his strong jaw line and stopped at his lips. He eased on top of her and began kissing her again. Hands explored and soft chuckles were heard as they lost themselves in one another. Surging and craving, Nate whispered, "Oh, Julie, I want you."

Unsure how to respond, Julie searched her brain. She decided to simply name her reality. Grasping his arm, she confessed, "I love your touch."

Nate slid down and began kissing her uncovered belly, working his way upward.

The front door opened and the couple heard, "Dad? Itsy? I'm home!" Sam's low voice filled the air from one end of the house to the other. Shaken out of their frenzy, Julie stood up and straightened out her clothes and hair. She ran inside to greet her brother. Nate ran his fingers through his hair quickly, using the reflection of his phone as a makeshift mirror and tucked in his shirt. He sat up on the couch waiting to reunite with his former Brigade Commander.


	36. Chapter 36 - Let's Dance

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 36 – Let's Dance

Friday, June 5th

With students distracted and giddy throughout Seattle, the school day was mostly a waste regardless of the venue. At St. Frances, where tardies were considered anathema, seniors strolled into class late. Surely a tardy, they reasoned, would not keep them from graduating on Sunday. The younger kids, especially in Lucas' class, seemed to be bundles full of non-stop energy. At the already loose Montessori school, students were encouraged to be intentional about how they chose to spend their time. Olivia and Gwen took the instructions to mean that slipping off to out of the way staircases and quiet corners to make out was a worthwhile pursuit. Anna, who actually looked forward to returning to St. Frances the following year so she could attend the same school as her brother and sister, tapped her pencil and doodled as her day dragged on. With the prom only hours away, the students at St. Stephens focused on little else.

"Wha?" Julie responded when the teacher firmly called out, "Miss Caldwell?!" She raised her head off the desk and apologized, "Sorry, ma'am. I'm awake." Each day that week, Nate had led Julie and Ryder through intense workouts. Julie's abs hurt so badly that breathing was painful. When Captain Caldwell asked Nate if he'd mind taking over the efforts of preparing Ryder and Julie for Plebe Summer, Nate relished in the opportunity to have a familiar task. The workouts were a welcome break from the volumes of learning he faced at the base. Adding her rendez-vous with Nate the evening prior and Sam's surprise arrival, Julie was beyond exhausted.

As the bell rang and excused the students to the next class, Julie's teacher summoned her over. "Miss Caldwell, you fell asleep in my class _twice_ today. Perhaps the prom tonight would take more energy than you have."

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry, Ma'am," Julie grinned with desperation.

"Miss Caldwell, if this continues throughout the day, we _can_ consider not allowing you to walk with your class at graduation," the teacher threatened.

"Yes, Ma'am," Julie stated, stifling a yawn.

Julie walked into the hallway and checked her phone. Nate Larson had sent two texts. The first read, _Last night was nice. Thinking abt you._ The second read, _Ready for 3pm? Quick workout before prom?_

 _The schedule is pretty tight today with pics, dinner, dance, etc. Better skip today's workout,_ Julie attempted. If Nate didn't buy her excuse, she hoped Adam would. After all, he'd been whistling and smiling all week. _Certainly_ , Julie laughed to herself, _that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Tessa Rice is staying 'in the guest room' during her visit to Seattle and happened to be with him on the ship last night._ Although she still could not put her finger on it, Julie's odd impressions of Tessa remained. Something simply wasn't right.

 _I don't think so,_ Larson jotted back. _1500\. Quick 45 mins. That gives you from 1600-1730 to primp, 30 mins for pics, 1800-1900 for dinner, and 1900 on for the prom._

 _What if my prom begins at 1800?_ Julie wrote back.

 _It doesn't. I know. I called the school. Ha!_ Nate responded.

"Argh…" Julie groaned aloud as she walked. She stopped walking and leaned against some lockers, typing out a text to Ryder that read, _Ensign Meanie sez 1500 for 45 mins._

 _Great. That'll give us a little more time for pics, etc,_ Ryder responded. _Having good last day?_

 _Having rotten day. Teacher just threatened me re graduation bc fell asleep in class_ , Julie shared.

Ryder laughed as he read her text, _Sucks to be you Princess. See ya at park. Eager for prom tonight._

 _Will be a fun night… if I live through the workout,_ Julie responded. The tardy bell rang and she ran toward her class. The Dean stopped her and assigned a lunch detention for running in the hallway. When she reached her class seven minutes late, her teacher attempted to fill the same time slot. St. Stephens was not known for easing its expectations, even on the last day of school.

At the end of class, Julie approached her teacher to explain her quandary. "Sir, I already have lunch detention today," she explained.

"Hmm… that's problematic, Miss Caldwell," the strict male teacher commented. "You could turn in a 5-page paper on Monday instead."

"Umm… ok," Julie responded. "On the topic of my choice?"

"Certainly not," the teacher chuckled with delight. "Besides a proper introduction and conclusion, you can offer an analysis about a minimum of three situations when different historical figures faced problems or serious implications due to their tardy arrival. Hurry on now or you'll have another tardy."

With every cuss word rolling through her head, Julie walked quickly and slid into her seat at the next class just as the bell rang. Her teacher caught her eye and asked Julie to hand out blank paper for a pop quiz. Her last day of high school would certainly be memorable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Hey, Gorgeous," Ryder winked when he ran into Heather in the hallway. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, casting half an eye around the area hoping not to spot any teachers or administrators. "Wait until you see what I have planned for us on Monday," he hinted even though he had no idea how they would spend their time.

"I wish I didn't have to wait all the way until Monday," Heather whined as she slipped her hand under his jacket and squeezed his ass.

"Me too, Doll," Ryder winked. "I'll text you tomorrow… maybe we can figure something out for the afternoon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Thanks again for moving your appointment up to today. Everything looks spectacular," Arizona proclaimed with glee as she concluded her initial exam.

"No effacing or dilation, right?" Owen sought to confirm.

Wincing, Arizona searched for a way to share her findings. "I didn't check _specifically_ because nothing is indicating any premature labor. We're dealing with one baby. Preterm labor isn't as much of a worry as it was with your twins."

"But with a history of preterm labor and given Mia's age…" Owen began.

Amelia, still lying on the exam table, patted Owen's forearm and assured him, "She's an expert, Handsome. We have great care."

"I'd just hate to miss any subtle signs," Owen fretted.

"As long as you take it easy and only stand or walk around to use the restroom or eat a meal, I'm hopeful you'll deliver at or close to term," Arizona stated.

"Hmm…" Owen frowned as he glanced at his wife. "That means _really_ taking it easy, Mia. Not just not working."

"You have been on bedrest, right, Amelia?" Arizona sought to confirm.

"I can't lie to a friend, Arizona," Amelia confessed and bit her bottom lip. "I've not been the most compliant patient… I let that order slip my mind."

"Slip your mind?" Arizona pressed with seriousness. "Owen, I'll reiterate this to you and you can try to manage the wayward Mama… bedrest. Except for meals and the bathroom. I don't care _where_ you rest – you can spend time next door or outside on a lounge chair, but horizontal, Amelia. Is that clear enough?"

Amelia smirked, knowing full well she'd been caught. She pointed out, "Ryder's graduation is on Sunday and I'm supposed to help his friend get ready for her prom tonight."

Folding her arms and staring at Amelia, Arizona waited a bit before responding. "Sit rather than stand as much as possible, minimize walking, and please, _please_ stop if you experience anything unusual."

Looking up at Arizona, Owen reminded the doctor, "We're scheduled to travel to Maryland at the end of the month. Do you still feel comfortable with that?"

With a toothy grin, Arizona glanced quickly at Amelia before answering, "At this point, absolutely. After all, Owen, she'll be travelling with a trauma surgeon the entire time. I've heard he is _amazing._ " Amelia laughed sarcastically and Arizona winked at her.

"You two are hilarious," Owen deadpanned.

As Arizona began to prepare the transducer for a brief ultrasound, she emphasized, "If you take it easy the next few weeks, Amelia, we'll reassess right before the trip and determine parameters." Arizona looked at Owen and inquired, "Who's watching the other kids when you head to Maryland?"

"My mom is going to stay at the house. Since Nolan lives next door, they'll pitch in too," Owen detailed.

"If your mom needs a break or anything…" Arizona began. "Just call Karev."

"Funny, Robbins," Owen chuckled.

"Still no gender reveal?" the doctor confirmed.

"We want to be surprised," Amelia stated.

"This child _really_ would like you to know," Arizona giggled as she moved the monitor. "Every time we check in, the gender is crystal clear."

"Can we see the face?" Amelia hoped.

"Let me… move… over… here," Arizona commentated. "Here we go," she announced as she moved the screen.

Owen reached over and traced his finger on the monitor. He became teary at every ultrasound and at every sound of the heartbeat. "Hi, Baby…." he sighed with deep awe and wonder.

The baby kicked and everyone laughed.

"He or she really knows Daddy's voice," Arizona grinned. "Look… it's sucking its thumb."

"Awwww…. Another Lucas," Amelia stated with nostalgia.

"Another Lucas," Owen whispered as he kissed Amelia's forehead, then each cheek, then her mouth.

Arizona removed the transducer after noting the measurement data. She shared, "I was thinking about Ryder not being able to be here when the baby is born."

Both Amelia and Owen gazed over at her sadly, as if to say, _Why are you reminding us?_

"The other day, Dr. Collins delivered a baby and the Daddy is in the service. He skyped the Daddy in for the birth," Arizona enthusiastically stated.

"I'm not sure we want him there for the _actual birth_ , but immediately afterward would be phenomenal," Owen pondered aloud.

"And for our traditional family picture!" Amelia added with joy. "We can hold up the tablet."

"That will be so adorable!" Arizona oozed. "We're halfway there. Won't be long now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Precisely at 1500, Nate, Ryder and Julie began their workout. Nate shared that they'd skip pushups and crunches given the limited time. Additionally, since they'd both been working so hard, Nate suggested they slow their pace. "Today will be a maintenance run so to speak," he explained.

Ryder ran to his car to grab a water bottle and Nate took advantage of the opportunity to ask Julie a question.

"I've been meaning to ask," Nate threw out. "You and Hunt…"

"We're friending to the prom, not dating," Julie clarified.

"Friending?" Nate inquired, not sure what Julie meant.

Ryder approached as Julie explained, "Friending – when you go on a date with a friend, which means it's not really a date-date. It's just friending. Ryder and I do that from time to time, right RB?

"Friending. No benefits," Ryder added.

Julie blew air toward her forehead, pointing out, "You had to cross that line, didn't you, Ryder? You had to bring sex into the conversation."

"Why not?" Ryder chuckled. "You know I'm teasing, JJ."

"Sometimes… actually, most of the time, you are _such_ a guy," she grumbled.

Nate laughed and glanced at Ryder, sharing, "I'd take that as a compliment, Hunt."

"Always. I always do," Ryder smirked. "You have a special lady in your life, Larson?"

"Kind of… we'll see how things evolve," he responded dreaming about the kisses he and Julie had shared the previous night. "The last time I had a girlfriend was when I entered the Academy. An adorable and kind girl from my home town. Legend has it only 2% of romances that began before enrollment at the Academy make it through."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Ryder wondered aloud.

"We both changed. She went to state school and earned a degree in Business. I became more and more of a Navy guy. We broke up Christmas of my plebe year – a pretty typical time. I swear half the guys came back from break single that year. She and I still talk once or twice a year. She's engaged now. If Caldwell grants me leave, I'll head home to the wedding in September," Larson disclosed.

"Dating could be a real distraction, I'd guess," Julie added, having mixed feelings about their make out session.

Nate studied Julie's face as he ran and Ryder noticed it out of the corner of his eye. He'd spotted their lengthy eye contact, winks and flirting lately, and a deep sense of protectiveness bubbled inside him. Quite frankly, Ryder hated seeing the little hints and giggling between them. _After all,_ Ryder reasoned, _guys don't giggle_. Besides that, Nate had to know that he could not possibly begin a relationship with a plebe. That would break all sorts of rules. However, Julie wasn't a plebe _yet_ , and that's what worried Ryder. Nate had a few weeks to hook up with Julie, and she was starry eyed when she was with him and when he was mentioned in conversation. Despite her intelligence and savvy, Julie was naïve about guys.

"A distraction? Has that been your experience of dating, Caldwell?" Nate scoffed slightly.

Julie shot Ryder a quick look, but he pretended to be focused forward. With hesitation, Julie admitted, "I've… actually, I've never really had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, right!" Nate responded with disbelief. "A hottie like you? You're smart, beautiful, _and_ athletic. Fess up, how many guys have your dated?"

"Ryder and I have friended to a few events. That's really it," Julie shrugged.

"There was that one dweeb around Christmastime. What was that loser's name?" Ryder taunted.

Julie huffed, "The young gentleman's name was Rick. We hung out for a few weeks, but I never kissed him," Julie clarified.

"Really?" Ryder sought to confirm. His face showed absolute shock.

"The real question, Hunt, is why do you remember that?" Nate heckled.

Ryder searched for the perfect come back, commenting, "He was memorable in the sense that there was nothing noteworthy about him."

"Right," Nate jeered as he bumped Ryder's elbow. "What about you, Hunt? Got a girl?"

"Ha!" Julie spouted.

Nate glanced quickly at Julie then back at Ryder.

"High school has been an enjoyable time," Ryder stated evasively.

"Why don't you go after Caldwell?" Nate teased.

"She's too good for me," Ryder shared as he added with sarcasm, "You should go for it, Larson. You've got a few weeks before it'd be any sort of violation."

Larson laughed uncomfortably, well aware of Ryder's observation.

The trio ran silently a few minutes before Julie inquired, "Larson, what do you know about my dad and Captain Whatshername?"

"Captain Rice? Gossip around the base has it that they used to be an item," Larson mentioned casually.

"Really? When?" Julie wondered aloud. She knew that her parents had begun dating when Adam was in the Academy. They married two days after his graduation.

"I guess they worked together in DC," Larson reported. "I'm really not sure. It's probably a bunch of gossip anyway."

Julie did the math. Adam was stationed in DC in his early 30s just before and after she was born. _Did that son of a bitch cheat on my mom?!_ Julie wondered. She needed to ask Sam and find out what he knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Amelia headed over to the Caldwell's before picture time to help Julie with her hair and makeup. Given her state of mind, Lissa simply wasn't up to it. Sitting on a stool to avoid being on her feet, Amelia gelled Julie's hair and put it up in hot rollers. Once her hair was rolled, Amelia sprayed an enormous supply of hairspray while they waited for the rollers to cool.

Contorting her face as she stretched her chin and eyes, Amelia instructed, "Now do this and don't flinch."

"Are you trying eyeliner? Because the lady who did my makeup for Ryder's prom gave up on me," Julie explained. "I couldn't sit still while she tried to apply it."

"That's exactly what you're doing to me, Super Girl," Amelia groaned. "Let's try this – here's how I taught Lissa. Watch me put it on, then do it yourself. Don't worry about screwing up. We can always remove it and reapply."

Julie studied Amelia's application techniques and imitated them perfectly. "How's that?" she asked her teacher.

"Fantastically beautiful," Amelia grinned. Leaning closer to Julie, Amelia whispered, "Who's that lady that was downstairs when I arrived?"

"Oh… her. Nobody," Julie shrugged. "Some Captain who's staying her while she's visiting the Base. She and Dad are old friends."

"I sensed that," Amelia commented without detail.

"Really?" Julie was afraid to confirm.

Amelia moved her head near one shoulder and confessed, "I think I saw your dad steal a little kiss."

"Uck," Julie groaned. "I don't get it."

"What? She's really pretty," Amelia pointed out.

"Close the door," Julie encouraged in a whisper.

Amelia did so and whispered, "What?"

"Nate Larson, that new officer who's been working out with Ryder and I? He said something today about Dad dating Captain Rice when Dad was stationed in DC," Julie disclosed.

"Awww… cute," Amelia smiled.

"No, not cute," Julie clarified. "My dad was stationed in DC while he was married to my mom."

"Oh…" Amelia groaned. "It's probably gossip anyway, JJ. I'm sure it's a story that's been floating around for years."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Amelia made her way downstairs and onto the porch to tell Adam that Julie was ready and on her way downstairs. Before announcing the belle of the ball, Amelia spotted two new faces.

"Well, hello," Amelia smirked as she flirted. "Dr. Amelia Shepherd. And you two are?"

"Lieutenant Sam Caldwell, Ma'am. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Julie's brother! I'll bet she's thrilled you're here for her graduation," Amelia commented.

Sam tilted his head to the side and appeared deep in thought, "I wasn't sure I'd be able to obtain leave, so I surprised her last night. She was pretty stunned, almost speechless. I threw her for a loop."

Interjecting before the conversation about Sam's arrival progressed further, Nate extended his hand. "Ensign Nate Larson, Ma'am. Pleasure to meet you."

"Larson…You're the one who has been wearing out my son, Ryder. Thank you. He's been far more cooperative lately," she teased.

"You're Ryder's mother? He's a great guy. He'll thrive at the Academy, Ma'am. I have no doubt," Larson praised.

"As long as I survive it as his mom, I suppose," Amelia commented as she forced a smile. She surveyed the area and remembered why she'd come. "Julie is ready. She should be down any minute." Looking at Adam, Amelia mentioned, "We decided to leave her hair down, Adam. It turned out absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks for helping her out, Amelia," Adam pursed his lips with a tinge of sadness. "Her mom… you know…" Sam glared at his father briefly before returning to a poker face.

"No worries. It was an honor," Amelia reassured her friend.

Julie descended the stairs shortly before Ryder arrived. She peeked around the banister and spotted everyone waiting for her. After considering the option to hide in her room until Ryder arrived, she decided to proceed.

"Holy Mother of God, Itsy," Sam hollered. "You look all grown up. I'm going with you and fending off the guys."

"Funny…" Julie rolled her eyes as she responded to Sam.

"Julia…" Adam cooed when he saw her. "You're stunning. Your hair is beautiful and, once again, that dress is incredible." He approached her and hugged her. "I suppose I should go throw on my uniform."

"You don't have to, Dad. We took pictures that way last week," Julie pointed out.

"Are you sure?" he checked.

"Do you know how many pictures I have of you _not_ in uniform? None. I'd rather have one with you just the way you are right now," she smiled.

"In khaki shorts and a plain old white button down, short sleeve shirt?" Adam protested lightly.

"Only if you keep the flip flops on," she teased.

"It's your call, Itsy Kit," Adam shrugged. "Works for me."

Julie's eyes glanced over at Nate. He was already locked on and made a gentle joke, "You clean up pretty well for a plebe, Caldwell."

"Thanks," Julie replied softly.

Ryder and Owen arrived together in the Boxster. Owen lent it to Ry and Julie for the night and planned to go home with Amelia after dinner. Like Owen and Amelia had done, but on a much smaller scale, Adam had decided to invite everyone to dinner. After the kids left for the prom, the Shepherd Hunts, Captain Rice and Ensign Larson planned to join Adam and Sam on the back porch for a cookout.

Sam threw his muscular arm around his sister and posed for a picture. His attire, like Adam's, was casual and refreshing. Even so, someone threw out the suggestion that the three should pose for a formal family picture. The Naval officers liked the idea and hurried upstairs to don their dress blues. Even with all of the regalia, both Sam and Adam returned quickly.

"That was quick, Sirs," Ryder commented when they returned with their dress uniforms perfectly in place.

"You'll get speedy at changing uniforms, Ryder. Just wait," Adam joked as Sam and Nate laughed. Ryder and Julie had no idea what was so funny.

Sam warned Ryder, "This summer… especially if your squad is pissing off your detailer, you'll experience the joy of uniform races, Hunt."

"I don't know what that is and I'm not sure I want to find out," Julie laughed.

After posing and smiling and posing some more, Ryder insisted on one final shot. "Mom, I'm going to pick you up."

"I'm not sure I want to be picked up with this giant bump, Ryder," Amelia laughed.

"C'mon, Mama, it'll be cute. You'll be glad you did it," he pushed. Owen prepared to take the picture. Just as Owen pushed the button, Ryder glanced at the camera while he kissed his Mama Bear on the cheek and she giggled. That picture would be one he'd gaze at many times during his first year at the Academy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'


	37. Chapter 37 - Rites of Passage

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 37 – Rites of Passage

Friday, June 5th

Even though it was not Ryder's school, he knew a number of people from soccer. As they approached the venue, he pointed out friends again and again.

"I think you know more people at my school than I do, Ry," Julie quipped with sarcasm.

"If they don't know you, Julia Caldwell, they've really missed out," Ryder winked. "Thanks for friending me tonight."

"Thanks for friending _me_ tonight," she smiled broadly. "Knowing I don't have to fend off some horny guy who expects to get laid just because it's Prom Night is a huge relief."

 _It's not that I don't want to get laid…but, yeah…_ Ryder thought. "Glad I can be of service… or be not of service… or something like that."

The two stood in line and chatted as they waited to go inside. St. Stephens' chaperones were searching handbags to ensure an alcohol free event. As they approached the front of the line, Julie watched the Dean pull a flask out of another student's purse. Not only would she face consequences from the school, but the Seattle PD happened to be at the table for just such an occasion.

Loudly, to make her reason for leaving the line known, Julie gasped, "Ryder! You asked me to lock the door to the Boxster and I think I forgot."

Dense, Ryder failed to play along. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key fob. "I clicked it," he confirmed.

"No… remember?" Julie said as she turned to him and widened her eyes intently, "You asked me for the fob and asked me to click it. Then I handed you the fob. I'll be worried all night. Let's go double check."

Not risking Ryder's potential cluelessness, Julie stepped out of line and pulled Ryder toward the car. When they approached the car, Ryder tried to open the door and pointed out, "See? Locked. Goofball."

Julie, standing next to him, mumbled, "I have your flask from last week in my purse. We were really close to being busted."

"F %$#... bye bye Academy," Ryder moaned softly. "I'm glad you remembered."

"Miss Caldwell," one of Julie's teachers stated as she walked by. "Good evening."

"Hello, Ma'am," Julie smiled. "I can't find my lipstick," she giggled unconvincingly.

Ryder opened the door and pretended to look for it. As Julie leaned in to watch, she 'accidentally' dropped her purse in the car. Ryder's skillfully slid the flask out of the purse and under the car mat, then handed Julie her purse. "You silly klutz," Ryder joked for the sake of anyone who might be nearby.

The two walked back to the line and Ryder kept mumbling, "Stop acting anxious. You're like a lighthouse. Breathe deep and act casual."

"I'm trying," Julie said through a fake smile.

"Try harder," Ryder grinned.

"You're back," the Dean commented when he saw the couple again. "Who was right? Was the door locked or unlocked?"

"The lady was correct," Ryder confessed with fake embarrassment. "I should have known…"

In an uncharacteristic move, the Dean winked at Ryder and joked, "The lady, Son, is _always_ correct."

"Noted, Sir," Ryder nodded.

Julie pulled Ryder around, introducing him to her friends. To his credit, he only asked two of them for their numbers and he did so with discretion rather than in front of their dates. The two danced and danced throughout the night, although Ryder's moves were a bit more mainstream than he'd shown at his prom. Rather than taking breaks during the slow dances, as Ryder had tended to do the week prior, he embraced his date. Surprising her, he actually knew what to do and led her perfectly as they glided along the dance floor.

As she rested her head on Ryder's shoulder not long before the night came to an end, Julie confided, "This is a wonderful moment that I'll never forget."

Touched by her dreamy voice and words, Ryder kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Me, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When Nolan arrived home on Friday night, he was exhausted. After spreading himself so thin all week, he was looking forward to sitting outside on the back porch and playing with Molly. When he drove up, Owen was on his way to the Lake House. He stopped and rolled down the window.

"Good to see you, neighbor," Owen chuckled.

"You, too, Dad. You're just getting home?" Nolan asked.

"I'm picking up Ryder, then we're heading to the Caldwell's. He's taking the Boxster to the prom and I'll ride home with Mom. She's primping with Julie, I guess," Owen explained. "How about you? Any plans this weekend?"

"Not really. I'm hoping I can avoid any calls from the office over the weekend. It's been a tough week for Lissa. We need some down time," Nolan shared.

"How is she?" Owen checked.

"She's hanging in there. She's trying to be upbeat and be herself, but I think she's frustrated that she can't just decide to be happy. The depression sneaks up, grabs her, and pulls her down. It's tough to watch," Nolan disclosed.

"It takes time. And, you're right, it _is_ tough. Your job is to support her without draining yourself dry. Depression affects the whole family," Owen advised. "She's taking her meds? Any side effects?"

"We're on Day 5. Dr. Robbins said it takes a few weeks to two months to fully kick in," Nolan sighed.

"You guys should come over to the house. A change of scenery might be a welcome change. What's Monday look like?" Owen wondered.

"Monday's open. We'll be at Ryder's graduation on Sunday, too," Nolan pointed out.

"How's the nanny?" Owen inquired.

"Great," Nolan smiled. "Hard worker but relaxed approach, very open to suggestions or to pitching in. I think Lissa's been a little snappy to her… we'll have to work on that. Otherwise, if she's willing to deal with us long-term, I think we're ready to hire her."

"Fantastic. How are my adorable granddaughters?" Owen asked as he glanced quickly at his watch. He wished he had more time to chat.

"Great. The babies are starting to get into more of a routine. I swear they're growing overnight. Molly is discovering more and more words. Unfortunately, 'no' and 'mine' are part of her vocabulary now," Nolan chuckled.

"Remember what I did when the Littles were little? I'd ignore any whining or crabby tone of voice and say that I didn't speak those languages. It worked great with Ria and Lucas, but it only infuriated Anna," Owen admitted. "I wish I had more time to chat, Nolan. Let's try to connect this weekend and spend some time together. I want to hear more about your job and… well, just be with you in general. Maybe over a beer, huh?"

"I'd love that, Dad. Let's try to make that happen," Nolan grinned as he patted the side of the car and stepped away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Knowing the Captain would likely be watching the clock a bit more carefully after Julie's early morning arrival the previous week, Ryder made sure to have Cinderella home by midnight. He walked her up to the front door and grinned. "I had a great time tonight, JJ," he shared.

"I had a fantastic night. Thanks, Ryder," she smiled gently.

Ryder furrowed his brow but accompanied it with a silly grin. He observed, "Even though it's us… you and me… it feels weird to walk a girl up to her front door and not kiss her goodnight."

Laughing softly, Julie offered no verbal comment. She gazed up at him with her deep brown eyes.

Fumbling, Ryder blathered, "I'm not trying to come on to you or be like Mr. Suave and Cool Guy or anything. Really, it was a random observation that I knew I could say aloud to you. Normally, I wouldn't have said a word. But you're you and I'm me and we're us and…"

Julie placed her hands on either side of Ryder's face and pulled him to her lips. For a brief fifteen seconds, they kissed. Ryder had enough time to shift his focus from his run on sentence to the task at hand and consciously kept his hands flat on Julie's back as they embraced.

She pulled away gently and placed her hand on the doorknob, whispering, "Good night, Ryder."

"Night, JJ," he sputtered as his brain attempted to steady from the lovely surprise. "Sleep well." He walked down to the car, not noticing that Julie stood at the window watching him drive away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Ryder arrived home a few minutes later and parked the car outside. Since many of the bedrooms were over the garage, opening the door would wake up his siblings. He stepped out of the car and whistled for the dogs, unsure if Lucas or Anna had brought them in for the night or not. From inside, he heard Barkley bark and he cringed. Having to go to the hospital early Saturday morning, Owen would not appreciate her middle-of-the-night wake up call.

Sliding in the front door as quietly as possible, Ryder removed his tuxedo jacket after taking his phone from its pocket. He slipped off the rented, barely comfortable shoes and left them in the entry. Then he unraveled the bow tie and opened a few buttons at the top of the shirt.

The night had not been wild or out of control, two barometers Ryder usually used to assess an event. The laughter had been more tender and gentle than raucous. Even the conversation seemed softer. Rather than coming home keyed up, he eased onto the couch with a sense of peace.

 _Am I growing up and 'maturing' – whatever the hell that means? Or am I aware that not drinking changes dynamics? I guess I'd better find a way to enjoy myself without alcohol for the next few years anyway. Tonight gives me some hope that I can have fun without it._ His mind wandered, but not from any specific topic to another. A smile remained on his face, even though he sat alone. _I guess I wasn't bs-ing when I told JJ that I'd remember tonight,_ he chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **Saturday, June 6** **th**

Saturday was spent preparing the Lake House for the graduation party that would be held the following afternoon. Owen separated the kids into pairs, with Ria and Amelia assigned the task of preparing trays of food while sitting at the Dining Room table. Ryder and Lucas set up extra tables and chairs outside while Anna and Olivia made sure the coolers were moved from the garage to the back porch. Once those tasks were accomplished, another set of tasks were assigned. The process was set up efficiently and was completely quickly. The whole family would have some time to relax on Saturday afternoon.

At one point, Owen suggested everyone take a break. Ryder had not had a chance to tell his parents about Olivia's escapades with Gwen earlier in the week. He felt strangely obligated to let them know.

"Mom?" Ryder sounded gently as he pulled out a chair and sat next to her.

"Hi, Baby Bear," Amelia smirked. "Dad wearing you out?"

"We're on a break," Ryder chuckled. He stared at his mom and was aware that Ria was within earshot.

"Umm… Mom… I need to speak with you privately," Ryder mumbled.

"I won't listen. I promise," Ria assured her brother after struggling to overhear the conversation across the table.

Ryder shot his little sister a glare and looked at Amelia, "It's kind of urgent."

Amelia caught his eye and thought aloud, "It's easier to relocate you and I than to move Ria. Let's slip into Dad's office."

Even though she was fully capable to standing up on her own, Ryder offered his mom a hand and she took it. The two walked into the office and closed the door. Facing each other, Amelia sat in one chair that was placed in front of the desk and Ryder sat in the other.

"I feel like we're about to be on a TV game show," Amelia laughed. "Remember Password or $20,000 Pyramid?"

"No," Ryder replied, having no idea what Amelia was referencing.

"You little brat," she grimaced. "They were shows on TV before you were born. Now I feel old."

Ryder grinned then his eyes scanned the room anxiously. When he started tapping his foot, Amelia inquired, "What's up, Ryder?"

"I need to tell you something and I have mixed feelings about telling you," he confessed.

Amelia grasped one of his hands and reminded him, "You know you can talk to me, Bear. Did something happen between you and Julie last night?"

"No, we had a great time. The prom was great," Ryder corrected. "It's about Olivia."

"If the two of you aren't getting along, you're both old enough to work it out yourselves, Ryder," Amelia insisted.

Shaking his head but not making eye contact, Ryder clarified, "It's not that kind of problem."

Amelia leaned over so Ryder would be forced to make eye contact. She smirked slightly and raised her eyebrows, "What's the deal, Seal?"

"This isn't time for cutesy rhymes, Mom," Ryder pointed out.

"Then spit it out," Amelia urged.

"The other day when you found out about Ree's surgery and Olivia and Lucas stayed home…" Ryder began.

"What about it?"

Ryder continued, "I came home and found Lucas locked in on Spongebob. I sent him outside. Not a huge deal. Then I went upstairs and took a shower. When I came out, I heard giggling. Like, in stereo. Which I guess is good because one girl giggling all alone would be kind of weird…"

"Stick to the story, Ry," Amelia redirected.

After I threw on some clothes, the giggling was still going on so I walked down the hall. The door to Livie's bedroom was wide open but she and Gwen were fooling around," Ryder disclosed.

"Fooling around? They're teenage girls. Isn't that what they do? Hang out and goof off?" Amelia pressed.

"Mom… neither one had their bikini top on and they were rolling around all over each other. They were… their hands were all over the place and they were making out," he described.

"Oh…" Amelia paused. Stunned, Amelia attempted to clarify, "Just the tops were off… they weren't naked?"

"Right," Ryder nodded.

"And… umm…" Amelia sputtered. "Thanks for letting me know, Ryder. Does Olivia know you're telling me this?"

"No," Ryder answered.

"If you're willing, what I'd like you to do is tell Olivia that either you're going to tell Dad or she is," Amelia shared. "Give her until Monday to decide. If she doesn't tell him by dinnertime Monday night, the four of us will sit down after dinner."

"I can do that," Ryder agreed.

Later that afternoon, Ryder escaped for a few hours to attend Julie's graduation. He sat next between Sam and Adam, feeling flanked by the Caldwell Protective Service. The three managed to hold brief conversations before and after the event. Just as Julie would do the next day at Ryder's graduation, Ryder served as unofficial photographer. Somehow, Julie had convinced her brother and father to wear civilian clothes rather than uniforms. The picture of the guys sandwiching their girl would resemble anyone's post-graduation picture: people milling in the background and a family all wearing smiles. For Julie, a non-military family picture was rare. It would spend the next year in her locker at the Academy, reminding her that life was more than simply being in the Navy.

After graduation, Ryder worked out with Julie and Nate. Since she wasn't having a graduation party, Julie suggested that they might as well work out. Again, Nate had driven Julie to the park. When Ryder arrived, he spotted held hands and more giggling. The way Julie dipped her head and then gazed at him through her top eyelids confirmed Ryder's suspicions that the two were becoming more than friends.

After the workout, Ryder mumbled to Julie, "Hey, let's talk soon."

"What about?" she inquired, sensing he had a specific topic in mind.

"We need to connect… I'll try to call you later," Ryder responded before leaving the park.

When Ryder returned home, Olivia happened to be heading upstairs.

"Livs," Ryder called out. "I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Olivia asked with suspicion.

"Come to my room for a sec," he urged.

"But you stink. You're all sweaty. I don't want to be close to that stink in your already smelly boy room," Olivia commented.

"Get your ass in my room," Ryder growled.

"Fine. Geesh…" Olivia surrendered.

Ryder closed the door and sat down on his bed. He motioned to his desk chair and invited Olivia to have a seat. She folded her arms and regarded him impatiently.

"The other day… you know, when I saw you and Gwen…" he began.

"You need to forget about that. How many times have I covered for you, Ryder?" Olivia challenged.

"Umm… like, none," Ryder scoffed.

"Still…" Olivia grumbled.

"Here's the deal, Livie. It's not something minor, like you left your shoes in the entry or didn't hang up your backpack. You broke a bunch of pretty clear rules," Ryder pointed out, feeling awkward in the more parental position.

"Oh, yeah?" she dared to press.

"Yeah… like making out, being half naked, letting Lucas watch TV. You know all of those are big time rules around here," Ryder emphasized.

"If I'm ever a parent, I'm going to be free-range. Do you know what that is? That's what Gwen's parents are. They believe kids learn by exploring the world and having freedom," Olivia attempted to debate.

"Whatever…" Ryder shook his head. "We're not being raised by Gwen's hippie, free love, war-protesting parents. Livs, I'm giving you until dinner Monday night. Either you tell Dad or I will."

"No way," Olivia argued.

"You really crossed the line, Red," Ryder declared, finishing with his gathered lips moving toward one cheek.

"I hate you, Ryder. I really, really hate you," Olivia stewed as she stood and walked out of the room. She slammed his door and pounded down the hallway, purposely closing her own door gently.

Owen's gifted hearing knew the source of the slam. Lucas was downstairs, Ryder was upstairs and the sound came from their end of the house. Jumping up the stairs two at a time, Owen knocked firmly on Ryder's door just as Ryder was heading to the shower.

"What's going on?" Owen pressed.

"Huh?" Ryder asked, thoroughly confused.

"I heard the door slam," Owen pointed out as he stared at his son.

"Livie did it. It was no big deal, Dad. We were talking and she was ticked. She didn't mean to," Ryder explained.

"You want me to believe that Olivia was in _your_ room right after _you_ worked out? I'm not stupid, Ryder," Owen huffed.

"Olivia!" Ryder bellowed.

"What?" she yelled from inside her bedroom.

"Come here," Ryder screamed.

Knowing Owen was upstairs, Olivia walked out calmly and commented with charm, "No need to yell, Ryder."

"Would you please tell Dad who slammed my door?" Ryder pressured.

Looking directly at Owen, Olivia boldly lied, "Ryder did, Daddy. He asked me to come in his room and I told him I wouldn't because it stinks like boy in there and he is all sweaty. He got mad and slammed the door _in my face_.

"Dammit, Ryder," Owen exhaled loudly.

"Dad, she's lying. She's looking you in the eye and totally lying," Ryder protested. He looked at Olivia as Owen turned toward her. Ryder narrowed his eyes and mouthed, _You little bitch_.

"I'm sorry, Livs. Thanks for coming down here, honey," Owen told his daughter.

Turning back to Ryder, Owen took two deep breaths. "I don't know what happened, but it was your door that was slammed. Go get what you need to remove it, take it off, and put it in the garage. We'll put it back on next Saturday."

"Dad, she is a complete liar," Ryder insisted.

"Your door. Your responsibility, Ry," Owen stated as he turned around and walked down the stairs.

After Ryder had showered, he dressed and sent a text to Julie. _Time to talk?_

 _Not really. Can text a little,_ she responded.

Ryder typed, _Last night was incredible. Still thinking about our goodbye and how beautiful you are_

 _Umm...thanks,_ Julie wrote, anticipating that the words were a set up to a joke.

Ryder didn't want to write 'didn't that kiss last night mean anything' because he knew that sounded reactive and desperate. At the same time, seeing Julie flirt with Larson when he arrived at the park only made Ryder more confused and frustrated. He wondered, _Is she into Nate? Into me? Just a flirt? No, JJ's not like that. She's not a flirt for the sake of stringing guys along. That's not who she is. But she's looking at him all googly eyed and pulling me in for a kiss. It's like her hormones have gone into overdrive this week. What the hell?_

Struggling to figure out a response, Ryder typed and deleted many phrases. Finally, he settled on, _You're welcome. What I wrote is from the heart. Can't get you out of my mind… and don't want to._

 _I'm sitting at a restaurant with Sam and Nate, Ry. Can we speak on the phone later? Texts aren't going to do this topic justice._

Ryder sighed and wrote, _Call me when you can. I'm around all day/eve._ He typed out one last message before dealing with his door, _Looking forward to seeing you at my grad tomorrow. Congrats on yours. Was nice day._

As he stewed, Ryder removed his door and carried it downstairs. Amelia, resting on the sofa, called out, "Oh, Baby Bear… what happened?"

"Olivia," Ryder growled.

"Huh?" Amelia attempted to clarify.

Ryder took the door to the garage, then returned and sat next to Amelia. "I gave her the ultimatum like you and I talked about. She threw a snit and slammed my door."

"That's _her_ mistake. Why is _your_ door the one that's off?" Amelia tried to sort out.

"Because Dad didn't believe me. He completely bought her blatant lie," Ryder huffed.

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, Ryder. Olivia wouldn't lie like that," Amelia stated.

"You don't believe me either?" Ryder sighed as he looked in Amelia's eyes.

"I didn't say that, Ryder," Amelia clarified.

Ryder breathed deeply and stared out the picture window. _What is up with all the chicks in my life?_ He wondered. He gazed down at his shoes and then stood up, convinced speaking to Amelia about his plight would do no good. As he stepped away, he muttered, "Whatever, Mom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Nolan and Lissa, 22

Molly 15 months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 12 weeks

Ryder 18, Julie 18 (almost high school graduates)

Olivia 15 (incoming sophomore in high school)

Ria and Anna 10

Lucas 8 ½

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 20 weeks gestation.


	38. Chapter 38- The Graduate

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 38 – The Graduate

 **Sunday, June 7** **th**

One of the wonderful practices of St. Frances was holding their annual graduation ceremony in a large Episcopal cathedral. The grandeur and acoustics were breathtaking, but, for the Shepherd Hunts, the unlimited seating was a welcome change from most events that limited families to 4-6 tickets. Sunday morning, after the 10 am worship service, parents, students, family and friends filled the Cathedral.

When the Shepherd Hunts filed into the sanctuary, they filled two entire pews. Nolan appeared first, guiding Molly as he held her hand and holding Emmy in his other arm. Lissa, by his side yet somewhat fragile, held Lizzy. The Tremblay Hunts hugged and greeted St. Frances teachers and friends as they proceeded to their seats. Olivia, never much of a St. Frances fan from the beginning, wore the most flamboyant outfit she could assemble and strolled in confidently. Owen, his hand gently resting on the small of Amelia's back, nodded at fellow parents and colleagues. Lucas, Ria, and Anna followed dutifully behind. They knew to be on their best behavior, not only because they were sitting with their parents, but also because their former teachers were also present. Ensuring that all of the Littles made their way to the intended area, Evelyn concluded the family parade. Slipping in from the side, Julie soon found the family and slid in next to Nolan.

The Episcopal Priest appeared in the chancel and motioned for all to stand. Pomp and Circumstance, played by live brass, commenced and the graduates processed down the center aisle as they had practiced ad nauseam. Amelia squeezed Owen's hand as Ryder walked by and winked at her. As Valedictorian, he and the Senior Class President led the class to the front pews before they continued to the honored seating on the stage.

After a greeting and prayer, a hymn was sung and a Scripture passage was shared. Ryder's moment had arrived. Mrs. Tottingham introduced him as the "young man who has made me swell with pride and enhanced my patience through years of thorough testing." Boasting proudly, she announced his appointment to the Naval Academy and spoke briefly of his many accomplishments and antics.

Ryder shook Mrs. Tottingham's extended hand as he approached the podium. Then he held up one finger, set his speech down, and hugged the Principal he loved to hate. Parents and family members thought it was a show of gratitude and love. Ryder knew his motive was purely to relax the rules of decorum that Mrs. T loved so well.

With characteristic charm, Ryder spoke:

"When I arrived at St. Frances at the age of 8, a new chapter in my life was emerging. Actually, to refer to it as a chapter is insufficient. A new book began to be written. My mother, Kayla, had recently died in a traffic accident. She had raised my brother, sister, and I on her own since our father's untimely death five years prior. Luckily, Mom was a thorough woman. She had just updated her will, entrusting her three loud, playful, and determined children to her cousin, Owen. I'm sure he agreed to be listed, assuming that never in a million years would he find himself an instant father of three. Even though anyone who knew the Tremblay children would have understood if he had changed his name and entered into the witness protection program, Owen and his brand new wife, Amelia, dared to rise to the challenge. In order to escape the insanity of parenthood and free up the better part of each weekday **,** they found a place willing to engage and educate my brother, Nolan, and a place willing to engage, educate and tolerate me. They enrolled us at St. Frances.In this new book, I was a new student at an unfamiliar school, a new resident in a foreign land, and a new member of a newly-formed, quirky and wonderful family. I assure you…None of us had any idea what we were doing.

"My years at St. Frances have had a profound impact in shaping me into the young man I am today. Ingenuity, exploration, analysis, and self-awareness. What sacred gifts I received during my time here. I learned ingenuity through challenges such as sneaking through the hallways during class, chewing gum without obviously moving my jaw, and sliding late homework into the middle of my teachers' boxes. Through the gift of detention, I found time to explore the necessary details and assess the potential of future pranks. Without the mirrors in the hallways meant to preclude students from bumping into one another, I would have never been able to spot hall monitors searching to discover who I was kissing during that particular break. Yes, St. Frances has been a place of learning.

"In all seriousness, something nobody who knows me considers my forte, I can disclose a stunning secret. During all my antics, the class clowning, my annoying questions intentionally meant to frustrate, and the feeble attempts to charm Mrs. T out of the latest, well-deserved consequences, I was actually paying attention. Through your determination and commitment, dear teachers, my intellect was challenged and developed. Through your mercy and grace, dear administrators and staff, I survived to cause trouble in another class for another day. Through your friendship and naïve willingness to follow me into the depths of broken rules, dear classmates, memories of a lifetime were formed. And lest I forget… through the masterful parenting of Owen Hunt and Amelia Shepherd, I was guided, redirected, encouraged, redirected, loved and redirected.

"I am honored to be your valedictorian this year and privileged to hold a high school diploma from this fine institution. Thank you for bringing yourselves into this wondrous book of life."

After the laughter and standing ovation, the ceremonies continued with the guest speaker whose dry message nobody would remember and the presentation of diplomas. When Ryder and the Class President led the class out of the sanctuary, all decorum was set aside as the entire class ran at full tilt down the aisle with cheers and laughter. Ryder had proudly succeeded in pulling off one final prank.

Outside, Julie snapped pictures of Ryder with his friends, and he took selfies with any teacher or administrator he could catch. The event overflowed with joy, unless you were Mama Bear. She stood in the periphery and wept softly as she watched her Baby Bear experience one more rite of passage. With loyalty and tenderness, Papa Bear gripped his strong arm around his grieving wife as they soaked in the bittersweet moment. Although he would deny it later, the sometimes grumpy but deeply loving Papa Bear even shed a few tears of his own.


	39. Chapter 39 - What's the Scoop?

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 39 – What's the Scoop?

Monday, June 8th

"Yesterday was so amazing," Amelia smiled as Owen brought her a magazine and a glass of water with a straw. She'd been snuggled on the couch since breakfast, hoping to at least catch glimpses of any activity. In the two hours she'd rested there, she'd watched Lucas run by at least four times, heard Anna and Olivia arguing, and talked Ria into cuddling with her for an hour.

"It was," Owen agreed as he sat down and set Amelia's head in his lap. "I'm still blown away by Ryder's speech. I'm so proud of him."

"He'd like us to think he's a troublemaker, but he's pretty damn brilliant and gifted underneath all the mischief," Amelia mused.

"He _is_ a troublemaker, Mia," Owen corrected with a chuckle. " _and_ he's pretty damn brilliant and gifted."

Turning her head and looking up at her husband, Amelia gushed, "Thanks again for making yesterday happen. All the prep and clean up… I'm so sorry I couldn't help with the party."

"I loved doing it," Owen assured her as he stroked her hair. "However… I have to be honest, I'm not so sure about trying to pull off a 4th of July party this year. We'll just be back from taking Ryder to Annapolis. We'll be tired from travelling and grieving the brilliant troublemaker."

"Makes sense," Amelia agreed. "Don't try to pull it off for my benefit. A nice quiet 4th might be a nice change."

"We'll need to let Lucas know," Owen considered. "We can think up something extra special to do with him in place of the party. Maybe we could go to the waterpark in Federal Way."

"Mom," Ryder called down from the open portion of the upstairs hallway.

"Ryder," she echoed.

"Have you seen my short-sleeved green and navy plaid shirt? I can't find it," Ryder asked.

"Did you check the laundry room?" Amelia suggested.

"Yes and my closet," Ryder assured her.

"What about your dresser?" Amelia wondered.

"Why would it be in there?" Ryder scoffed.

Amelia reminded him, "Anna helped with laundry. She might have folded it instead of hanging it."

Ryder returned to his bedroom and called out, "Found it! Thanks, Mom."

A few minutes later, Ryder bounded down the steps. His hair was styled and he had a smile on his face.

"All dressed up," Amelia noted. "What's the plan, Stan?"

"I'm taking Heather out to lunch then we're going to either come back here and hang out on the dock or go see a movie," Ryder detailed.

"Heather…" Amelia attempted to recall details about Heather.

"She's the one who was checking out my junk when I ripped my pants," Ryder reminded her.

Owen raised his eyebrows high and cautioned, "Ryder…"

"It's true, Dad," Ryder retorted.

"There's a way to reference people and a way… to avoid," Owen pointed out. "Before you leave, what time are you working out with Julie today?"

"4:00," Ryder responded. "I think her brother is going to hang out with us too. He's leaving sometime this week, so Julie's spending every second she can with him." Trying his luck, Ryder threw out, "I'll take the Boxster today?"

"You'll take the SUV or the truck, Romeo," Owen scoffed. "Nice try. Actually, I'm taking the Boxster in to be detailed today. Maybe you can pick me up at the shop when I drop it off."

"Probably. Text me," Ryder stated. He walked over and gave Amelia a kiss on the cheek then headed out the door.

Owen's phone rang as Ryder departed. Owen answered and heard the familiar voice of one of his trusted colleagues. "Dr. Hunt, Dr. Miche here. Dr. Torres and Victoria's physical therapist sat down with me today to map out a strategy for her pre and post-surgery routine," the doctor said.

"Let me tell you about the timing we are considering," Dr. Miche shared. "The swelling and bruising are significant and we want to try to address those through time and PT before operating. Dr. Torres mentioned you had an important trip planned at the end of this month."

"Yes, my wife and I will be away June 28 through July 2nd," Owen explained.

"That timing is ideal. We were leaning toward a surgery date after July 4th. That allows Victoria four weeks to rest her leg and to undergo some pre-operative PT," the doctor explained. "How about Wednesday, July 8 as a surgery date?"

Owen jotted a note on a napkin, handed it to Amelia, and responded, "I have that date noted."

Dr. Miche inquired, "How has she been since the last appointment?"

"She's in quite a bit of pain today. I gave her a naproxen but it's not helping as much as I'd hoped," Owen reported.

"I'll call in a prescription for Flexeril. Shall I call downstairs for that or another pharmacy?" Dr. Miche inquired.

"The hospital pharmacy works. Thank you," Owen responded.

"Between now and July 8th, keep her leg elevated as much as possible. She should use either full or elbow crutches to walk in order to minimize the use of the injured muscles. At the same time, she should remain physically active in ways that are low impact: swimming, bicycling, and roller-skating are wonderful options for children. If you have access and she's interested, you could also explore yoga, rowing, rock climbing, or elliptical machines," Dr. Miche instructed.

"Rock climbing? Really?" Owen sought to confirm, surprised by the suggestion.

"The hands bear much of the weight. The movements are slow in rock climbing, so the impact and stress on the muscles is minimized," the doctor explained. "Of course, she shouldn't have Flexeril in her system during rock climbing or, really, during any exercise."

"We'll consider the options and do our best to find a balance between resting and exercising," Owen agreed before ending the call. He glanced at Amelia and commented, "I'm losing people to bedrest faster than I can blink."

"She's going to be so frustrated," Amelia sighed.

"Doc's calling in some Flexeril prn, so she probably won't mind a bit," Owen grinned, knowing the muscle relaxant would make Ria sleepy. "He also mentioned low-impact exercise, like bike riding and swimming. At least she'll have some time to play this summer. I jotted down his other suggestions."

Owen handed Amelia his chicken-scratches, which she had somehow learned to read over their years together. "Yoga? Rowing? Elliptical? Does he think we have a private gym in our non-existent basement?" Amelia questioned with a chuckle.

"She could use the hospital workout facility – she's a patient, after all. They have kid-sized machines, too. Maybe I can talk Nolan or Ryder into helping out with that part. They're down at the gym quite a bit," Owen pondered aloud.

Sitting up and placing her hands on his cheeks, Amelia declared, "You are brilliant. Great idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"'

Ryder decided to take Heather to a casual yet nice restaurant at the mall for lunch. Although the two had both attended St. Frances for years, they had never really come to know each other well. He was still attempting to sort out Julie's kiss on prom night and her flirting with Nate. Feeling conflicted, he decided to keep the plans he'd made with Heather. Finding himself more anxious than usual, Ryder tried to make jokes to ease his stress.

"I didn't know your story until graduation," Heather commented with care before taking a bite of her salad.

"It's quite a story," Ryder chuckled nervously. "Lots of parents, lots of siblings, a couple countries… you know, nothing abnormal at all."

Heather giggled in response. "Your story makes mine seem pretty bland," she observed.

"Tell it to me," Ryder smiled warmly.

"My story?" Heather sought to clarify.

"Yeah… we're not in any hurry," Ryder encouraged. "At least give me the highlights."

With a small grin, she shared, "I'm a Seattle native with native Seattleite parents, the second of two daughters, and a good but not stellar student. I've lived in the same house and even in the same bedroom my entire life, and I'm starting at UW in the fall. Pretty uneventful."

"Don't sell yourself short. It's all in how you frame it," Ryder grinned.

"Rephrase it and impress me," Heather challenged.

"Heather comes from a long line of native Washingtonians with roots deeply planted in the heart of Seattle. Her family has been a steady, nearly unchanging, influence in her life. Their long-term home and the love of family serve to form the core of her identity," Ryder threw out off the top of his head. Then he added, "…oh, and Heather loves Washington so much that she's headed to its premier university in the Fall."

Laughing, Heather pointed her empty fork at Ryder and praised him, "Not bad. I'm impressed. You should consider a career in advertising."

"Nah… then I couldn't pilot airplanes," Ryder shrugged.

"You've been into airplanes as long as I've known you. Why airplanes?" she wondered.

Ryder stopped cold. The _what_ had always been so clear that he'd never deeply considered the _why._ He took a bite of his lunch to stall. A minute later, he responded, "Nobody has ever asked me that… I suppose it's partly about freedom – breaking the boundaries by being off the ground and flying in the air. The thrill and danger – I've always been the kid who climbed or jumped where he wasn't supposed to go. I'm sure there's more to it than that… I'll have to think about it."

"What to hear my theory? I know we don't know each other really well, but I've been around since you came to St. Frances. I wonder if part of it has to do with invincibility or… don't be offended… escape," Heather pointed out. "Or maybe it's about independence – trying to stand on your own without depending on anyone else."

Ryder fixed his eyes on his date and suddenly felt emotionally naked. She'd discovered what Ryder most preferred to hide: escape from pain fed by bravado and humor as well as a yearning to be as self-reliant as possible. After all, if a young boy couldn't count on his parents to be at his side, who could he trust? Relationships were fun, but with the exception of Julie, Nolan and Amelia, Ryder seldom leaned on anyone for anything. Even with his inner circle, he was hesitant to let down his guard. Softening his thoughtful face into a sly smile, Ryder responded, "And you said your major at UW is psychology?"

"Ha! No… no major yet. I'm going in and focusing on gen ed," Heather explained.

The rest of lunch was enjoyable, but Ryder steered the conversation away from any topic that might lead to vulnerability or depth. When given the choice between a movie or the dock, Heather chose the dock. Ryder warned her about the curious and annoying crowd of siblings they might encounter, but Heather wasn't worried.

They drove to the Lake House and headed directly toward the water. Ryder sent a text that read, _Please, please keep the urchins at the house. At dock with my date._

Amelia laughed as she read his words and responded, _No promises. They're faster than me. Will do my best._

Within five minutes, Anna popped in from the porch and asked, "Who's down at the dock with Ryder?"

"That was quick," Amelia observed. "They just arrived."

"I know. I watched them walk down there. Does he have _another_ girlfriend?" Anna wondered.

Amelia smiled, "I think she's a friend from school."

"He's gonna have a funny suntan," Anna added randomly.

"What do you mean?" Amelia inquired.

"He's lying on his side on a towel talking to her, and she's on another towel next to him," Anna reported.

"Are they wearing swim suits?" Amelia asked.

"Mmm Hmm…they're just lying there talking. What a boring date. I thought he was Mr. Boyfriend Guy. I wouldn't date someone who took me to a dock and all we did was sit there and talk. That's stupid," Anna commentated.

"Yeah," Amelia emphasized, "Any guy who wants to put his arm around you or touch you or kiss you or pay attention to you… stay away from those until you're at least 25."

"Very funny, Mom," Anna scoffed.

As Amelia hoped Anna would delay dating as long as possible, Owen returned from having the car detailed. He came in the garage door with a frown. Initially, he tried to disguise his foul mood. "I stopped and bought the items on your list, Mia," he announced as he emptied the bags.

"Thanks, Handsome," she called over. "Is the Boxster all clean and shiny now?"

Popping his lips, he came back with, "That's one way to describe it."

"Uh oh. What happened?" Amelia inquired, worried the car had been scratched or damaged in some way.

Owen nodded toward Anna, who could not see him, and crowed, "Later." He called out Anna's name and continued, "Annabelle, you and Livs are going to help with dinner tonight. Ria and Mom are out of commission and Ryder's working out until just before dinner."

"What about Lucas? How come he doesn't have to help?" Anna popped off.

Walking toward his daughter and bending down to her level, Owen explained, "He and Ryder have clean up. I'm guessing you don't want to trade with Lucas."

"Nope," Anna grinned. "What are we making?"

"Pizza," Owen sighed. "And Nolan, Lissa and the girls are coming over."

"We're _making_ pizza?" she asked with a puzzled tone.

"You girls get to go with me to pick it up," he winked.

"That's an easy way to help with dinner. We should do that every night, Dad," Anna proposed.

While Owen and Anna celebrated their plans for pizza night, Olivia approached Amelia looking guilty. She whispered, "Mom, can we talk?"

"Sure," Amelia responded at normal volume.

"Shhh. Quietly," Olivia emphasized.

"What's up," Amelia whispered.

Olivia's eyes darted around the room, keeping especially close tabs on Owen's location. "Ryder… umm… well, he's gonna tell you and Dad something about me tonight that isn't true."

"Why would he do that, Olivia?" Amelia pressed, suspicious about Livie's motives and statement.

"He's always trying to find ways to get me in trouble, Mom. You know that," Olivia emphasized.

"What makes you think he's planning to do that tonight?" Amelia quizzed.

Oliva's eyes widened as she disclosed, "He _told_ me. He said he hated that I'm gay and that he's going to make up something about Gwen and me. Then do you know what he told me? He said that I'm just pretending to be gay to get attention."

"Ryder wouldn't say that, Livs," Amelia countered. "None of what you just said sounds like him. He's never had a problem with your orientation."

"That's what he wants you to think," Olivia nodded. "I've never said anything before, but he's been mean about it to me forever."

"Hmm," Amelia acknowledged without defined comment.

"So whatever he tells you guys tonight… it's a huge, made up, completely untrue lie," Olivia shared as if she was disclosing a National security secret.

"If he tries to talk to us, we'll pull you in so everyone has a chance to share what they want to share, Olivia," Amelia promised. Olivia thanked her mom and slipped away after hugging Owen and calling him 'Daddy.' Frustrated to be put in a position of having to assess what was becoming a complex situation, Amelia set her head on a pillow and napped.

A couple hours later, at 3:15pm, Ryder slowly awoke from his snooze. He smiled as he gazed at Heather. She was napping peacefully beside him. Thankful that the dock had been shaded most of his nap, Ryder grabbed his phone and noticed the time. _Crap. I'm gonna be late for our workout._

Sweetly, Ryder nudged Heather and whispered, "Heather… hey, it's 3:15."

She opened her eyes and blinked, commenting, "Don't you need to be somewhere at 4?"

"I do," Ryder grimaced. "I need to run up to the house and change. Do you want to come up and change too?"

"I'll just throw my clothes over my suit. Meet you where we parked?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Ryder smiled as he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. He ran up to the house, flew through the back doors and zoomed up the staircase. As he hurried into his room, he changed at lightning speed and ran back downstairs. As he descended, he heard Owen call out, "Ryder, we need to talk."

"Late for my workout, Dad, and I need to take my date home first. After dinner?" Ryder grinned.

"I guess," Owen huffed as Ryder slipped out the door and drove away with Heather.

After spending too much time saying goodbye to Heather and then encountering a traffic jam, Ryder finally arrived at the park at 4:15pm. He hated to be late in general, but this was worse. He knew Nate would have some particularly nasty consequence for him.

The only parking spot he could find was at the far end of the park. Ryder grabbed it and began jogging across the grass. Although he wasn't yet close to the picnic table where the trio usually met, he could see it in the distance. A couple was sitting on the bench making out. Ryder's first thought was, _Damn…if that couple's sitting there, where are Nate and JJ?_

As he came closer, he stopped mid-step and screamed internally, _F #$! That_ _is_ _Nate and JJ! I want to beat the shit out of that guy. How dare he take advantage of her and make moves on her. She's a virgin, Dude, keep your slimy hands to yourself._ Before he resumed walking, the couple pulled away from one another. They were chatting and giggling. As Ryder stood frozen, Julie happened to look over and see him. She smirked awkwardly, then spoke to Nate. The expression on her face shifted from dreamy to worried.

"Call him over here. We'll pretend he didn't see what he saw," Nate suggested. "Besides, JJ, he doesn't have any right to have an opinion about us." He rubbed his hand along the back of her calf and encouraged, "Take a loop and I'll deal with him." Julie did just that.

When Ryder approached Nate, he stated, "Man… so sorry I'm late. I was stuck in tra…"

"No excuses, remember?" Nate sneered with narrowed eyes and glanced at his watch. "Pull that at the Academy and you'll be crying for your mama's arms."

"No excuses, Sir," Ryder nodded.

"Why don't you start with 25 up-downs. We'll go from there," Nate scoffed.

"Sir, I thought Lt. Caldwell was joining us today," Ryder said as he flew to the ground for his first push up.

"No talking. If you have time to talk, you can clap after each push-up," Nate drilled. "Can you handle that?"

"I'll find out, Sir," Ryder responded, using one of the five acceptable responses for plebes: yes, no, I'll find out, no excuses, and a correct answer to a question.

As Ryder worked his ass off and added the claps to most every effort without faltering, Nate told him, "Lt. Caldwell is meeting us here at 5."

Ryder stood up, having completed the 25 up-downs. He was already drenched with sweat, and Nate glared at him as he scanned Ryder from head to toe. "100 Crunches. Go," Nate ordered.

Julie approached and ran slowly in place. Nate winked at her, which Ryder saw out of the corner of his eye, and praised, "Nice time. Good run. Drop and stretch those leg muscles. You don't need to develop shin splits.

 _Stretch? Are you f !#ing kidding me?! That's never been part of your repertoire, Santini,_ Ryder grumbled internally.

"You got a problem, Hunt?" Nate grilled.

"No, Sir," Ryder responded promptly.

"Then wipe that scowl off your face. It's ugly," Nate hammered. He knew that if he was a complete ass, Ryder wouldn't challenge him about the kissing. "Are you at 100 yet?"

"96… 97… 98… 99… 100. Yes, sir," Ryder answered.

"Run, two laps. Fast," Nate shouted.

"You're being so mean to him," Julie pouted playfully. "Be nice to my BFF."

"He was 15 minutes late!" Nate protested. "Do you know what that would get him in Annapolis? Absent without authority for fifteen minutes? Up to 15 hours of EMI, loss of privileges for up to a month, and up to fourteen 45 minute tours of marching. And that's just officially what he'd get. It'd be worse than that."

"What's EMI?" Julie inquired.

"Extra Military Instruction," Nate detailed. "Special assignments that tie to the infraction. I once saw a plebe who couldn't make his rack worth shit. Company Commander threw the guy's sheets and blanket in the shower, turned on the water, and had him make his bed with those… multiple times."

"Yikes," Julie, wrinkling her forehead, gasped. "How'd the guy sleep on wet sheets?"

"CC gave him two choices: sleep on the wet sheets or make his rack perfectly ten times," Nate shared. "He chose the ten times and learned quickly how to make a rack properly."

"Holy crap," Julie shook her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Nolan and Lissa, 22

Molly 15 months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 12 weeks

Ryder 18, Julie 18 (High School graduates)

Olivia 15 (Sophomore in high school in September)

Ria and Anna 10 (starting 5th grade in September)

Lucas 8 ½ (starting 3rd grade in September)

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 20 weeks gestation.


	40. Chapter 40 - That Stinks

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 40 – That Stinks

Monday, June 8th

Ryder ran his laps, completed 100 push-ups, and was in the process of more up-downs when Sam arrived. Nate was distracted as he coached Julie on her crunches and her form. Sam came up behind Ryder and tsk'd, "Good God in Heaven, Hunt, what'd you do to piss off Larson?"

Ryder paused momentarily to answer Sam's question, "Fifteen minutes late, Sir." He resumed his workout.

"Oh… that's not good at all. Fifteen minutes? Holy Shit, try that at the Academy and you'll pay for it for a lifetime," Sam commented. "What's your count?"

"24… 25," Ryder offered breathlessly as he reached for his water and drank half of it.

"Hey, Larson," Sam greeted. "You're treating the kid like it was the old days, man. Do you plan on showing up at his house tonight and offering a tour?"

"Not a bad idea," Nate laughed as he stood up and put his hand down for Julie to grab. She ignored it and stood, walking over by Ryder and grabbing her water bottle.

"We need to talk," Ryder mumbled.

"No, we don't," JJ responded.

"Yes, yes we do," Ryder stated as he set his water bottle down and announced to Nate, "Starting my regular workout now, Sir."

"Good idea," Nate quipped as Ryder took off running.

"Fill him with fluids," Sam urged.

"That's his second full water bottle. He's fine," Nate assured his friend. "I need to get back to the base. Want to take over presiding on Mr. I Need a Watch's workout?"

"I'm on it. Now, get the f%$# outta here," Sam chuckled. "In case this is goodbye, great seeing you again, Nate."

"Same here, Sam. Good times," Nate agreed. He looked at Julie and requested, "Text me? We'll figure out times to work out tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Julie smiled.

As Nate jogged to his Jeep, Sam commented, "He has to be one of the best guys I ever encountered at the Academy."

"Really?" Julie asked.

"Too bad you can't date him, JJ," Sam smirked as he elbowed his sister. "Great, great guy."

"How does that work? All the rules about dating?" Julie asked after Sam teased her.

"Why?" Sam inquired skeptically.

Julie tried to maintain a poker face. "I mean… it's good information to know. In general."

"Upperclassmen can't date plebes, you can't date someone in your own company – although it happens and people deal with it by changing companies, anyone can date civilians, officers cannot date mids and vice versa, officers cannot date enlisted. I probably forgot some obscure technicality. Those are the basics," Sam listed.

"All those people can't be in a relationship even if they've been together beforehand? That seems weird," Julie wondered.

"Pre-existing relationship doesn't matter. Some people say it does - there's some confusion around that. And you cannot be or get married while attending the Academy, so there's that," Sam further explained. "Why would you need to know all that?"

"Just wondering," Julie shrugged.

"Hmm… I've been wondering about something too," Sam hinted. "I'm still trying to figure out why in the hell you and he were alone at the house when I arrived on Thursday. He knows better than that," Sam commented as he watched Ryder run. After pausing, he added, "In fact, Julia, _you_ know better than that."

"Relax, Sam," Julie shook her head. "The base called him and told him Dad was stuck on that ship. He let me know and asked if I'd like to grab some dinner on the way home. I invited him over to eat. He's Dad's right hand man. I was being hospitable."

"Did you hear yourself?" Sam pressed. "You knew Dad wasn't going to be home and you invited a guy over. I know I'm not around much, but I can't imagine Dad supporting your choice."

"You've been home for five days and this is the first you're mentioning it," Julie pointed out, as if his delay somehow excused her decision to set Adam's rules aside.

Sam shrugged and looked down at his little sister, "Then you wouldn't mind if I let Dad know."

Attempting to fake confidence, Julie commented, "Do what you need to do, Sam. Treat me like an adult capable of making her own decisions or treat me like your baby sister and go tell on me like we're little kids. I'm not going to beg you to save me from Dad."

Sam saw through Julie's bravado. Her eyes darted left to right and she wouldn't make eye contact. "You like him, don't you? Were you two messing around before I arrived?"

"What the hell, Sam? You're never around, you show up unannounced, and now you're accusing me of… I don't know what," she protested.

Sam squinted and studied his sister. "Itsy, don't be stupid, OK?"

With a forced laugh, Julie scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Keep an emotional distance from officers until you are one. There are some experiences beyond your zone, and some rules not worth breaking," Sam emphasized.

Before dinner, Ria and Lucas were playing in the sand by the water. Owen made his way down and sat on a towel.

"How would you like to spend your birthday at a waterpark this year, Luke?" Owen asked with enthusiasm.

"Waterpark?! Yes!" Lucas beamed. "Please, please, please!"

"We wouldn't have the 4th of July bash at home, but Mom and I would take you and your sisters away for a weekend. It'd be a different celebration and lots of fun," Owen attempted to sell.

"No 4th of July party? But everyone in Seattle comes to that," Lucas overstated.

"I know," Owen sighed. "Mommy can't help this year. She has to stay off her feet. Besides, she and I are taking Ryder to Maryland and won't be back until the 2nd. After that trip, she'll really need some rest. Throwing the party is too much work without her help."

"That's ok. I like the waterpark idea," Lucas shrugged as he went back to digging in the sand.

"Ria, how's that sound to you?" Owen inquired.

"Good, as long as I can swim and don't have to sit in a chair and watch everyone else," she responded frankly.

"It'll be a big celebration. For Luke's birthday and for you, too," Owen proposed.

"Why for me?" Ria glanced up from the sand.

"Dr. Miche called this morning," Owen began. Ria set her shovel down and slumped. "It's not for a month, honey, but he wants to operate on your leg," Owen disclosed.

Without attitude and with genuine curiosity, Ria asked, "What if I don't want another surgery?"

"It's not really a choice. If you don't have the surgery, the pain in your leg will get worse and your muscles won't work properly. You could end up unable to walk," Owen explained.

"Oh," Ree sighed. "Then I guess I'll do it." She traced a circle in the sand with her finger and inquired, "Why do I have to be the one with stupid Spina Bifida?"

Owen slid over next to Ria and put his arm around her. "Stuff happens to people. We don't know why. Sometimes having Spina Bifida is the pits, isn't it?"

"It makes me angry. I have to work harder to do normal things," Ria admitted.

Lucas piped in with a reality check, "But you also get to do special things like playing at PT and spending extra time with Mom and Dad at appointments. And you get colored crutches and stuff."

"Yeah," Ria frowned.

"Here's the part I haven't told you yet, Ria," Owen added. "There are some exercises that you need to do before the surgery, and most of them are like playing. I'm going to ask Ryder and Nolan to take you to the gym with them and show you the rowing machine and something called an elliptical. Most kids don't get to play on those toys, but you do because Dr. Miche ordered it."

"I like being with my big brothers," Ria commented without making eye contact. "Can I do girl stuff too? Like have a party for the girls in our family where we can paint nails and play with hair?"

"Yuck," Lucas reacted as he raised one nostril and the corresponding side of his mouth.

Owen chuckled at Lucas and answered, "You bet. I think Mom would like some girl time, too. She's pretty lonely stuck on the couch all day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Liss? I'm home," Nolan called out as he came through the front door at 5:40. The Living Room was empty and the house seemed abandoned, even though all of the cars were in the driveway.

As he loosened his tie and headed toward his bedroom, he heard Lissa's voice coming from the Master Bath. She was mumbling cuss words under her breath.

Nolan strolled in through the open bathroom door and found his wife attempting to style her hair. He leaned over her side and kissed her cheek, "Hi, Blondie. How was your day?"

"Good, I guess," Lissa offered. Everything lately was followed or proceeded by a disclaimer. "Becca ran to the store while Molly was napping. Of course, Molly woke up after 30 minutes."

"And the twins?" Nolan inquired.

"Fine. They're fine. Tummy time, playing under the toys, being fed, napping – that's their day every day, you know?" she explained.

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Nolan declared, "I'm so glad you are here with them, even for the boring every day routines."

"Yeah…" Lissa sighed as she further fussed with her hair.

"What are you trying to do with your hair, Babe?" Nolan asked from the walk-in closet as he changed clothes.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's not working," she grumbled. "I've worn it down, long, and straight since I can remember. I wanted something different tonight." Lissa began brushing her hair out and attempting to start over. "Everyone else has cute hair. Mine is boring."

Stepping out of the closet wearing a polo shirt and khaki shorts, Nolan grasped the brush she had in her hand and lightly brushed her long hair. "I love your hair. I love that it hangs down and shines in the sun. I love that it's the same style you've always had… and I love you," he smiled at the mirror as he hugged her.

"You're sweet, Nolan," Lissa half-smiled. "But you really don't have to spend so much energy trying to talk me out of being depressed."

His shoulders slumped and he stared at her in the mirror with a slight frown, "Liss… I said those words because I meant them." Lissa offered a brief smirk but no reply. Nolan leaned against the bathroom wall and smiled softly as he watched Lissa attempt to put her hair up, try to only put part of her hair up, then consider throwing it into a ponytail.

"How are you feeling about Becca? Is she a good fit?" Nolan inquired.

"Absolutely. I don't know how I could make it through the day without her," Lissa offered.

"Are you two bonding? Developing a synergy?" he wondered.

"Umm… I feel like an emotionless zombie most of the time, Nole. I'm not sure I'm capable of synergy right now," Lissa clarified. "But I like her. I think we should offer her the job. She's great with the girls and pleasant to have around."

"That's what I've been thinking. I've been wondering how you were feeling. I couldn't tell if you felt some tension toward her or if you were simply tired," Nolan disclosed.

With an audible exhale, Lissa glanced at her husband and stated, "Tired. Tired and depressed. Have I been bitchy? I don't want to run her off."

"No, not bitchy. Distant maybe," Nolan tried to explain without upsetting his wife.

Lissa frowned and responded, "Oh. I'll try to be aware of that. Could you check on the girls? Last I knew, Becca was in Molly's room with all three. We should probably head next door."

As Nolan reached the Living Room on his way to Molly's bedroom, Becca was stepping into the Living Room from the opposite side of the house. Molly walked along beside her, and Becca carried a twin in each arm.

"Hi, Mr. Tremblay Hunt. I didn't know you were home," Becca smiled.

Molly jumped up and down twice, almost tumbled to the ground, then walked toward her daddy. "Look at you hop, Kangaroo!" Nolan laughed. The toddler ran into Nolan's arms and kissed him with a smooch.

"Dada," Molly smiled as she patted his chest. "Mine Dada."

"Molly," Nolan sounded slowly. "I'm Emmy and Lizzie's Daddy too."

"No," Molly shook her head.

"We seem to be practicing to be two today," Becca chuckled.

"Joy!" Nolan sounded with fake enthusiasm and a laugh. Turning toward Molly, Nolan inquired, "Ready to go see Gamma and Papa?"

"Mine Dada," she declared again as she patted Nolan's chest.

"I've always wanted to be as popular as my brother," Nolan joked.

Becca offered, "Congratulations! I think I'm going to scoot. Anything I can do before I leave?"

"I think all is well. Let's plan to sit down on Wednesday and touch base about the first week and future plans," Nolan mentioned.

"Sounds great," Becca smiled. Nolan put Molly down and took Lizzy from Becca, then Becca put Emmy in the stroller.

"No, no, no," Molly said. "Molly, up."

Nolan looked at Becca, "We're going to try my dad's approach and ignore that language when it's insistent." After he placed Lizzy in the stroller beside her sister, Nolan turned toward the bedroom and yelled, "Liss? Ready?"

"Coming," she replied.

Nolan prompted, "Say bye-bye to Miss Becca." Molly blew Becca a kiss and Becca slipped out the front door. "Are you walking or riding to Papa's?" Nolan asked Molly.

"Nolan, don't give her the choice. She'll want to walk and it will take an hour to go from door to door," Lissa nagged.

"I'll walk with her, Babe. No worries," Nolan assured his wife, missing her point.

Lissa pushed the stroller and Nolan kept an eye on Molly as she meandered and pointed out bugs, flowers, rocks, and anything else that caught her attention. As they made their way to the Lake House, Nolan grasped Lissa's hand and kissed it, then continued to hold it as they walked.

After about ten steps, Molly ran and pulled on Nolan's shorts, "Mine Dada!"

"Oh, God… all day long…" Lissa huffed. "Don't let her say that, Nole."

"Yep, Daddy loves Molly _and_ Lizzie and Emmy," Nolan responded. "And Daddy loves Mommy, too." He pecked Lissa's cheek.

Molly stopped walking after sounding a loud, "No!"

Lissa's jaw tightened and Nolan encouraged her, "Don't worry about it. I'm on it. I'm right behind you." Lissa continued to walk as Nolan knelt down.

Positioned eye-to-eye with Molly, Nolan lowered his chin and raised his brows. Molly mirrored him to the degree that he almost laughed. He continued staring at her until she began to crumble. With a shaking lower lip, Molly held out her arms and begged, "Up, Dada. Up!"

Nolan scooped her up and said to her, "You can be a stinker, Miss Molly Jo." From behind, Nolan heard a brief honk.

He turned and saw Ryder, who drove up next to him and rolled down the window. "Want a ride?" he grinned.

"Lissa would flip if Molly wasn't in a seat," Nolan smiled. "You look beat and beyond sweaty."

"I was late to the workout so Larson kicked my ass. I'm ready for bed," Ryder chuckled.

"Ucka Wy," Molly bellowed, feeling ignored and not part of the conversation.

"Molly Jo," Ryder called back. "I'll see you in two minutes." Ryder drove forward and Molly took the opportunity to melt down, calling out Ryder's name and crying.

When Ryder hopped out of the rig, he hollered, "Stop slapping her, Nolan. Geesh!"

"She's crying because you left," Nolan droned.

Although he was exhausted, Ryder forced himself to run to his niece. "I'm right here, Silly."

Molly reached out for Ryder and Nolan pulled her back. "Uncle Ryder is stinky. He can hold you after he takes a shower." Offering the customary motions she used when she had a full diaper, Molly crinkled her nose and slapped her hand over it when she heard the word 'stinky.' "Exactly, Molly Jo," her daddy chuckled.


	41. Chapter 41 - Dinner and Some Drama

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 41 – Dinner and Some Drama

Monday, June 8th

The Shepherd Hunt dinner table on Monday night was full. Ryder, fresh out of the shower, came down in an ironed button-down shirt and ironed shorts. Amelia and Owen met each other's eyes with curiosity. Apparently, Ryder had plans after dinner.

Nolan, Lissa, and their brood squeezed in with the other 7½ members of the family. For Lissa, leaving the house was both a welcome respite and an exhausting journey. Even though Becca dressed the kids and packed the diaper bag, focusing on caring for herself zapped Lissa's energy.

"Before we consider any games, Mom and I want to share some news," Owen announced after everyone had settled into a seat.

"You're pregnant, aren't you, Mom?!" Ryder balked.

"How'd you guess, Ryder? Here he is, Ladies and Gentlemen, Valedictorian of St. Frances' graduating class," Amelia teased. Making a playfully sour face, Ryder folded his arms.

"I want to review some scheduling details," Owen shared. "In a few weeks, Mom and I are heading to Annapolis with Ryder. We leave June 28th and return July 2nd. Grandma Evelyn is going to stay here and I'm sure she won't need to call Nolan with any problems, right, Olivia and younger?" The four groaned agreement.

"Then, instead of the 4th of July party, we're taking the Littles to the waterpark from July 3rd to the 5th to celebrate Luke's birthday. Livs, you're welcome to come or stay behind with Grandma," Owen detailed.

"Decisions, decisions," Olivia groaned.

Lissa piped up, "You can stay with us, Livie." Nolan glanced over, surprised by but fine with Lissa's offer.

"Then I'm staying," Olivia smiled with relief.

"We have even more to share. This morning, we found out Ria will have surgery on July 8th," Owen continued.

Collectively, everyone offered their sighs, disappointments, and sympathy to Ria.

"Mom and I are hoping, Nolan and Ryder, that you'll be willing to take Ree with you to the gym so she can do her pre-op workouts," Owen requested.

"Sure, when I'm not working out at 5am," Nolan agreed.

"I can do that, at least for a few weeks. Julie might be able to help, too," Ryder volunteered.

"I want to work out with Julie!" Ria celebrated. "Well… and you guys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

After dinner, Ryder leaned over to Owen and shared, "Livie and I need to sit down with you and Mom."

"How convenient…I need to talk to you," Owen responded flatly. "My office, 5 minutes? Let Livie know."

Ryder pounced up the stairs and knocked on Olivia's door, announcing, "Time to face the music, Red."

Olivia opened her door and sneered at Ryder, heckling, "That's what you think."

"Whatever," Ryder huffed. "Let's go. Dad's office."

The two entered the office, both feeling as if they had the upper hand.

Owen sat in his rolling chair behind the desk. When he leaned on the desk, the kids knew that signaled trouble. When he sat across the desk, he was even angrier. Nothing good would come of the discussion.

"Where shall we begin?" Owen huffed.

"Where's Mom?" Ryder questioned.

Owen inhaled slowly and snapped, "She's 20 weeks into a high risk pregnancy, Ryder. She doesn't need to be involved in the drama. Now what's the issue at hand?"

"Olivia has something to tell you, Dad," Ryder mentioned.

With shock, Olivia gasped, "You're really going through with your little plan, Ryder? Wow… I can't believe you. You've always hassled me, but now you're reaching for a whole new level of horrible."

"What are you talking about, Olivia?" Ryder spouted with heavy, lowered eyebrows.

"What's this about?" Owen raised his voice. "Ryder?"

"I caught Olivia and Gwen rolling around on Livie's bed. They were topless and making out," Ryder disclosed.

"Hmmm…" Owen hummed without expression. "Olivia?"

"Daddy, he is completely lying," Olivia asserted.

Ryder interjected, "Why would I make this up, Olivia?"

"Dad, he's trying to twist everything around to cover up his lies. Gwen and I don't do anything worth discovering," Olivia pleaded.

Ryder threw his hands in the air and slapped them on the arm rests of his chair.

"Ryder…" Owen grumbled.

"I'm going to have to tell him, Ryder," Olivia sighed. "I can't let you bully me."

"Dad, I have no idea what she's about to say, but she is completely snowing you. I came home, she was supposed to be watching Lucas. Instead, Luke was watching Spongebob while she and Gwen were upstairs in her bedroom giggling and well… rounding 2nd base," Ryder summarized.

"That's a pretty significant accusation, Ryder. Are you sure you have all the facts straight?" Owen pressed.

"Yes, Sir, I am," Ryder nodded confidently.

"Daddy…" Olivia added, crying fake tears. "I can't believe I'm going to tell you. I wanted to just forget about it, but Ryder's lies give me no choice."

Impatiently, but with interest, Owen prodded her, "Tell me what?"

"Ryder told me that he hates gays and that he thinks I'm disgusting. Then he told me he was going to make up something about Gwen and me because he thinks I'm just pretending to be gay to get attention," Olivia sniffled. "Remember that day he got in trouble for slamming his door? That's when he said all that."

"Ryder Blake," Owen inquired with furrowed brows, "any response?"

"Dad, Olivia is making up this entire story. I have never had a problem with her or anyone else being gay. I have nothing to gain by making up lies about her and her girlfriend. I'm telling you the truth. As far as the Spongebob part of my story, Lucas could confirm that," Ryder stated calmly.

"Olivia, step out please. Wait for me in your bedroom," Owen stated flatly as he maintained an angry stare toward Ryder.

Once the door was closed, Owen stood up and paced with folding arms. Ryder was irate about Olivia's lies and not at all worried about being in trouble. Reaching into his back pocket, Owen roared, "And what about this, Ryder? I had my car detailed today and this was under the floor mat."

"It's mine. I won't lie. I _don't_ lie," Ryder claimed.

"And there certainly isn't Kool Aid in it," Owen pointed out as he twisted off the top and waved the flask under his nose.

"It's from my prom. I drank at my prom," Ryder admitted.

" _Your_ prom. You mean Julie's? You drove the Boxster to Julie's prom last weekend," Owen clarified.

"It _is_ mine. I drank at _my_ prom when we had the limo. Julie threw the flask in her purse when I dropped it that night. She forgot about it. It was still in her purse when we went to her prom. When she saw someone ahead of us in line get busted, she remembered picking up my flask the previous week. She checked her purse and we stepped out of line. Then we hid it under the floor mat, and I completely forgot about it," Ryder reported step by step.

"Is this another fabricated story so you can slip out of the consequences?" Owen pressed.

"Another? Dad, I have not lied to you at all," Ryder insisted. He was hurt that Owen was doubting him.

"Scenario One is that you caught Olivia and Gwen messing around and that you drank at your prom and the whole convoluted story about how the flask ended up in my car. Scenario Two is that you fabricated the story about Olivia and Gwen to cover your own ass for judging her and bullying her. In that version, I can easily come to the conclusion that a flask in my Boxster equals drunk driving on your part," Owen summarized.

After running his hand through his hair, Owen exhaled. With his hand held in the air, he yelled at increasing volume, "Did you realize you were jeopardizing your Academy scholarship when you drank? Or that you compromised your life, Julie's life, and the lives of every person on the road by driving drunk? Who the hell do you think you are, Ryder? Are you beyond every rule? Invincible? Life for you is all about Ryder, isn't it?"

"How dare you!" Ryder hollered. Ryder pulled his phone out of his back pocket and slammed it on the desk. "I don't remember every single text conversation, but the code on my phone is 260123. Take a look. I'm guessing there are texts in there substantiating what I've said. At least give me that much."

"Sit down, Ryder," Owen stated without emotion. He sat down at his desk and picked up the phone. He breezed through the texts and announced, "Here's a conversation with Darren from the night of your prom: _Got the goods, bring a flask._ Then you wrote: _On it._ " Owen continued to scroll, "And another between you and Julie: _Just caught Red w GF getting nasty._ Nice way to put it, Ry. Then Julie asks: _Wha?_ And you wrote: _Topless teens, giggling girls._ I'm not sure I'll ever forget your candid word selection, but I see your point, Ryder. These still don't prove you didn't drink when you had the Boxster."

"I suppose you're right," Ryder responded. "You could ask Julie. She'll tell the truth."

"Stay here," Owen instructed as he stepped out of the room. A few minutes later, Owen and Lucas came in. Lucas' eyes were wide and he appeared to be terrified.

Owen sat down on the floor and patted the carpet next to him, "Have a seat, Lucas."

"Am I in trouble?" Lucas asked with a shaking voice.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" Owen pressured.

"Yes," Lucas replied.

Owen purposely looked at Ryder for an extended second then back at Lucas. "Even if you think it might get you in trouble?"

With a giant swallow, Lucas eeked out a weak, "I think so."

"I need the truth, Buddy, no matter what," Owen stated seriously. "Ryder was telling me that he came home the other day and you were watching TV after school."

Looking down and mumbling, Lucas pursed his lips and let out a soft, "Mmm Hmm."

"Thank you for being honest, Luke. You're not in trouble. Why were you watching TV on a school day?" Owen quizzed.

"I can't tell you," Lucas said. "I'm supposed to say because I was being sneaky and that Livie didn't know."

"What's the truth, Lucas?" Owen inquired.

"Livie told me that if I left the room, she'd beat me up," Lucas disclosed.

Ryder scoffed as he heard the threat. "Olivia? Dude, you were scared of her? You could totally take her."

Ignoring Ryder's comment, Owen continued with a light curiosity, "Why did Livie want you to stay in there?"

Lucas shrugged. Then he leaned toward Owen and whispered, "She went upstairs with her girlfriend. I snuck out of the TV room and saw them on the stairs."

"Thanks, Lucas. I'm very proud of you for being honest," Owen emphasized. "Next time Livie is in charge, follow the rules even if Olivia says you can break them."

"Is that it?" Lucas asked with hesitation.

"Yes," Owen smirked. Lucas popped up off the floor with a giant grin and ran out of the room. He was thrilled that his office experience was pain- and punishment-free.

"I apologize for doubting you, Ryder. Everything is checking out. I am very sorry for being so quick to judge," Owen offered from the heart.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Ryder replied respectfully.

"There's still the matter of you drinking on your prom night. I want to think about that before deciding how to handle it," Owen stated. "For now, stay home tonight. Stay home tomorrow, too, with the exception of your work out."

"But I have a date tonight," Ryder groaned.

Owen handed Ryder his phone and suggested, "You might want to contact her and postpone."

"What's going to happen with Olivia?" Ryder attempted to learn.

Owen smirked and pointed across the room, "The door is that way, Son."

After gathering his thoughts and pondering Olivia's many problems, Owen headed up to her room and knocked on her door. She invited him in, sympathizing, "Are you finished with Ryder? I bet that was really hard."

"Not as hard as you might think," Owen stated flatly as he sat in her desk chair. Olivia smiled softly and waited for Owen to continue. She was certain that she'd been convincing. After all, she heard the yelling after she left the room. Boring his eyes into hers, Owen outlined, "Olivia, I don't want to hear any response until I'm finished speaking. Understand?"

"Of course," Olivia replied with kindness. She couldn't wait to hear Owen empathize with her struggles of being gay and bullied.

"I'm going to share a fairly long list. Situation One includes Lucas not being watched, Lucas being popped in front of the TV on a school day, and Lucas being threatened to not leave the room. Situation Two: the tale about Ryder bullying and judging you concerns me. Situation Three: You and Gwen were crossing the line. Not only did you disregard the rules, you lied to me about it, "Owen outlined. "In summary, you failed to fulfill your responsibility as a babysitter, you lied to me at least _twice_ , and you disregarded at least two house rules."

"Daddy, I can explain," Olivia attempted.

"No need, Olivia. I'm not willing to discuss the details right now," Owen stated clearly. "I think you're too young to be entering into a sexual relationship, and I'm completely opposed to the choice you made. But I also know I cannot stop you from exploring. However, I want to make something crystal clear: none of these consequences are because you and Gwen… umm… shared some sexual experiences. My primary concern is that you lied to me and lied in an attempt to cause problems for Ryder."

"First off, I need your phone, tablet, laptop, anything electronic. If you can't be responsible when you're asked to babysit your brother, you don't deserve the privilege of electronics for a couple weeks," Owen meted out. Olivia handed over her phone and gathered her other electronics on her desk. "Next, you're grounded for two weeks – one week for each lie and broken rule. Also, the door to your room is coming off for two weeks. If I can't trust you to tell me the truth, I certainly can't trust you alone in your bedroom. Speaking of trust, you'll have to earn it back, Olivia. You've really let me down. I can't believe what you tell me anymore, so you'll have to rebuild trust over time. Until trust is rebuilt, there will be no driving practice."

"How much time?" Olivia questioned with tears ready to pour down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Owen shook his head. "I wish I could be more specific. It will take time."

Olivia gazed at the ceiling. With heavy sarcasm, she grumbled, "Geesh, can't you just spank me and we can be done with this."

Shaking his head, Owen took in a deep breath and responded just as sarcastically, "If I thought it'd do any good, I'd consider it."

Olivia said nothing. She knew if she responded, she'd begin to cry. Owen waited a minute before leaving, providing an opportunity for Olivia to ask questions.

"It's late and time for bed," Owen said softly when he broke the silence. "We'll talk more tomorrow. I love you, Olivia."

His words hung in the air. Predictably, Olivia did not return the sentiment. When Owen came back five minutes later to remove her door, she pretended to be asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```'

As Owen entered the Master Bedroom, he declared, "I am officially not a parent for the next 10 hours."

Laughing, Amelia challenged, "This is something we can simply decide? I had no idea."

Owen sat at the edge of the bed and slipped his shoes off. Stretching backward, he made his way next to his wife and placed his hand on her baby bump. "This one is fine right now. I'll agree to parent this one."

"You, Owen Hunt, are a funny man," Amelia grinned. "What brought on this declaration?"

"I'm not going to burden you with all the crap," he insisted. "Long story short, parenting Ryder and Olivia can be an exhausting task."

"And to think we'll be missing him and yearning for him in less than a month," Amelia mused.

With a guilty grin, Owen confessed, "It may take me longer than that."

"Come here and forget your troubles," Amelia proposed as she pulled him close. Whispering, she imagined, "Pretend it's just the two of us. We just purchased this enormous house and can't stop laughing at ourselves because there are one hundred bedrooms and two of us. The thought that we'll need to have a large family in order to keep up with the yard hasn't even crossed our minds yet."

Owen laughed and agreed to play along. "By some twist of fate, we've both managed to minimize our hours to one or two shifts a week. That arrangement allows us to have ridiculous amounts of sex on a regular basis."

"Ohhh… I like this," Amelia raised her eyebrows and flirted. "And we won the new Harvard lotto when means our outstanding student loans have been forgiven."

"Our whole lives are falling into place. What are you driving?" Owen continued.

"Hmmm… some fun little two seater," she replied. "A convertible one. Red."

"And when we finally roll out of bed each morning, we make our way down to a little café with outdoor seating that serves the best brunch in Seattle," he imagined. "Hell, since it's our dream world, let's say it doesn't rain here."

"We could hop planes to Italy or France," Amelia dreamed. "Maybe even Greece or Spain. The world awaits us and all our spare time and disposable income."

"…And we'd end up feeling so empty and incomplete…" Owen sighed. "Because family is at the core of who we are."

Tracing his cheek bone then running her fingers through his hair, Amelia whispered, "Let's settle on a ten-hour break. A whole lifetime without these monkeys, bears, and ladybugs would be more than we could handle."

"We're crazy, aren't we? The chaos, the drama, the love and laughter…Kind of suits us," he smirked.

"And I'd rather stumble my way through it all with you than with anybody else," she promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

 _ **Note to readers: I probably won't be posting 1-2 chapters a day in the coming weeks. It's been fun having more time to write than I usually have, but even such great times come to an end.**_

 _ **As long as I'm writing a note, I'll pose a question: Ryder and Julie are soon off to the Academy. I'll be focusing on their experiences and throwing in a little family and/or Omelia here and there. I feel like I'm cheating by posting on . Should I set up a blog instead and post there? Will you continue to read if the book is focused as described above? If not, please be kind in your comments. This silly AU is like a baby to me.**_

 _ **I know many of you would prefer more GA focused material, but I'm going to follow where the Writing Muse leads.**_

Nolan and Lissa, 22

Molly 15 months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 12 weeks

Ryder 18, Julie 18 (High School graduates)

Olivia 15 (Sophomore in high school in September)

Ria and Anna 10 (starting 5th grade in September)

Lucas 8 ½ (starting 3rd grade in September)

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 20 weeks gestation.


	42. Chapter 42 - Secrets

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 42 – Secrets

Tuesday, June 9th

At 1:30am, Sam's words were haunting Julie. She knew that she was over-thinking their conversation, but she couldn't settle down and she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned as questions spun in her brain, _What did he mean by "keep an emotional distance from officers" and "There are some experiences beyond your zone"?_ _What zone? What is he trying to say? And what does he think I've done?_

Picking up the phone, she typed out a text to Ryder. Right now, she needed her best friend. _You awake?_ She wrote.

His response arrived quickly, _Yeah. What's up?_

 _I had a weird conversation with my brother. He laid into me and it's bugging me. Obsessing. Can't sleep,_ she shared.

Ryder wanted to commiserate, but he sensed that Julie needed support. He was tempted to share details about his crummy night or about his unanswered questions about their kiss on prom night. He trusted his gut and pushed those thoughts away. Instead, he encouraged his friend, _How can I help?_

 _Let's just talk. Subject doesn't matter. Help me get my mind off Sam and his advice,_ Julie decided. Ryder decided he could share his tales of woe after all.

 _In that case, want to hear about my crappy night?_ Ryder wondered. After Julie told him to go for it, Ryder continued, _You know I caught Livs and GF, right? I went to talk to Dad about it. She made up this story where she turned it all around, accused me of lying and bullying her. She almost convinced Dad that I was the one causing trouble. Lying little b*tch._

 _Ouch,_ Julie responded.

 _I'm so angry at that red headed she-devil,_ he typed.

Julie spent a few moments pondering Olivia's motives and the situation before writing, _Why would she accuse you of something? To take the focus off her?_

 _Yep,_ Ryder confirmed. _She's been lying a lot lately._

 _What'd your dad do? Did she get busted?_ Julie inquired.

 _She did. He wouldn't tell me his plan,_ Ryder shared _. Oh, and Dad found the flask. I left it in his car_.

Julie replied, _The flask! Damn… I wish I'd remembered. I would have reminded you. I should've thrown it out after your prom._

 _Not your fault,_ Ryder reassured her.

 _Busted?_ Julie inquired.

 _Not sure. He told me to stay around the house tonight and tomorrow except for workouts. Had to cancel some plans. I'm sure he's in the process of designing obscure and over-reactive discipline for me. Who knows what he'll dream up,_ Ryder pondered.

 _I'm so sorry, Ryder,_ Julie apologized.

 _Not your prob. I'm the one who screwed up,_ Ryder admitted. _Change of subject?_

 _Sure,_ she agreed

Ryder worded his message carefully, _Remember how we were going to talk about last Friday? We haven't._

 _I know,_ Julie recognized. _What is there to say? Your texts were nice, but I'm not really sure what to talk about._

 _I feel like an idiot. I don't know how to explain what I'm thinking,_ Ryder typed out.

 _Try,_ Julie urged.

 _It was a great night. I like how it ended. That was memorable,_ Ryder wrote and sent with some hesitation.

 _Great night, Great company, Great kiss,_ Julie answered.

Ryder chuckled. Since she opened the door, he stepped through it, _Agreed. I liked kissing you. I'd like to do so again._

 _Ryder…_ Julie wrote back. _We were friending. It was a nice way to end the night, right? We're BFFs. You're a great friend and Fri night was wonderful, but I didn't mean to imply anything by kissing. It was a friending kiss, wasn't it?_

 _I hoped it was a 'I've decided I want Ryder to be more than a BFF' kiss,_ Ryder pressed.

Julie placed her hand on her heart and frowned. She was concerned she had hurt him, which caused her to hurt. In addition, she wanted to believe he meant the words he was writing. So often, he blurred the line between teasing and truth-telling. Nate was in her life now, too, and she wasn't sure if that was a relationship or a series of make out sessions. It was something, but she didn't know what.

 _I'm kind of seeing someone, Ry,_ Julie disclosed.

 _Oh. Yikes. I wouldn't have said anything if I'd known. Can't believe you didn't tell me,_ Ryder shared.

Julie did not want him to know the guy was Nate. She couldn't explain to herself why she held back that information, but she knew for certain that she didn't want another lecture like Sam's.

Julie offered, _It's casual right now. New. Not sure we're an official couple, but it might lead there._

 _Who?_ Ryder quizzed eagerly.

 _Let's not go there,_ Julie suggested.

Ryder tried his luck, _If I don't get a name, do I get details?_

 _We've been talking, flirting, making out, & a little more…, _Julie admitted proudly. As far as she was concerned, it wasn't kiss and tell if she didn't reveal the name.

Ryder began to amp up and challenged, _Please tell me it's not Larson. I've seen flirty glances and sweet smiles… oh, and kissing. Are you guys a thing?_

 _Ryder…_ Julie responded promptly. He waited for more, guessing she was pondering a fuller response. A minute later, she sent another message, _Doesn't matter. Look, you think you need to protect me or watch over me and, RB, you don't. I've never asked for that._

 _I care about you, JJ, as a friend,_ Ryder insisted.

 _I know…but I'm a big girl and he's a great guy,_ she wrote.

Ryder investigated, _'He' who?_

 _The guy I'm dating-ish,_ Julie clarified.

 _JJ, I'm worried you're with Larson. If you are, you're in over your head. He's a nice guy… a great guy, but there are a ton of reasons why it's not a good idea._ Ryder waited for a response, but never received one.

Julie read and re-read the text conversation, trying to figure out when it went deep. _Why is Ryder so flipped out about Nate? He and Sam are so damned protective. What's their problem?_

As Julie pondered and tried to sleep, her phone lit up with a new text. She quickly grabbed it, wondering what Ryder was going to throw at her. The text, though, was from Nate.

He wrote, _Had to check on something that came up at the Base. Now I can't sleep._

 _Hey,_ Julie wrote back after she debated whether or not to do so.

 _I didn't wake you, did I?_ he checked.

 _I've been awake. Can't sleep either,_ Julie told him. _Call me?_

Julie's phone, silenced during the night, lit up. She accepted the call and immediately heard, "Too bad we can't be awake together, huh?" Nate nudged. He thought about how much he wanted to have her to himself and hold her. She wasn't some hot piece of 18-year-old ass, he truly was attracted to her. In the past week, he had spent far too much time trying to figure out how they could be a couple after July 1st.

"I'd really love that," she whispered.

"I'm off duty Wednesday," he mentioned. "Want to go to Dash Point? Do some hiking and hang out on the beach?"

"Yes," she exclaimed quietly so Adam and Sam didn't hear her.

"You're sure you can get away for the day?"

"I should probably be home for dinner," she said softly. "Pick me up around 8 or 9?"

"Let's shoot for 0900. Can't wait," he cooed.

"Text me if you're still awake in 30 mins," she prompted.

"I'll be dreaming about you within minutes," he hummed.

Julie beamed even though nobody was there to see her smile. Lightly, she replied, "I'm glad we talked. G'night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Owen's first task on Tuesday morning was presiding over an Attendings' meeting. The new interns were due to begin on July 1st and, as always, the doctors were concerned. The process of evaluating the current interns and residents was underway. Owen was relieved to report that he didn't anticipate any students being asked to leave the program.

"May I make a suggestion?" Arizona asked. Owen nodded and she continued, "Each year the new interns rotate every few days to experience each department right away. I understand the reasoning, but… quite frankly… I hate it. What if we had them each do a 3-5 week rotation in _one_ department, learn the layout of the hospital and be exposed to one of the specialties first? Then, once they're accustomed to the hospital, we start rotating them."

"Thoughts?" Owen requested.

"I like the idea. Think about it. They won't spend nearly as much time being lost if they start out in one place and stay put a few weeks," Meredith pointed out.

Derek, remembering Meredith's first day, teased, "Like you did, Mer? I still don't understand how you ended up in the tunnels."

"That was a long time ago," Meredith smirked as she caught her husband's mischievous grin.

"Is the goal to throw them in the deep end and see who swims or is the goal to be their mommy and coddle them?" Karev groused.

"Say more," Owen encouraged.

"I like the idea of clueless interns having to learn the hard way. We all survived. Why hold their hands?" Alex pressed.

"Alex, you and I have already been round and round on this," Arizona huffed as she placed her pencil on the pad of paper in front of her.

"And I still think it's a bad idea," Alex emphasized.

"Others?" Owen questioned, feeling like he was refereeing a fight between his children.

"I think it's worth a try," Richard pondered aloud. "We can give it a go and adjust as needed."

"Agreed. Can we move on?" Miranda urged.

"Besides Karev, is anyone opposed?" Owen inquired. Nobody spoke up, so Owen proposed, "Robbins, why don't you lead up the effort and present a plan at our next meeting? And remember, I won't be here from the 28th to the 5th. This will be your baby."

"That'll teach me to throw out an idea," she stated sarcastically.

"Congratulations," Owen smirked. "You have my complete trust." Shuffling his papers, Owen pointed out the last topic, "Dr. Shepherd will be on bedrest the remainder of her pregnancy and plans to request a 12-18 month leave of absence after the birth. We considered filling the spot with a neuro attending, but decided to explore the idea of offering two to three neuro fellowships. Derek? Did you want to add anything?"

"I'd welcome insights on structuring the fellowship and spreading the word," Derek added.

"Your wife is really going to be gone all that time?" Bailey questioned. "That's two years."

With an assured expression, Owen confirmed, "We've thought long and hard about it. In the end, she had the final say. She wants to stay home with the baby. If the board chooses not to grant such a lengthy leave, she'll resign without malice."

"That's a few steps further out," Derek reasoned. "For now, let's focus on the Fellowships."

Ignoring Derek's suggestion, Jackson inquired, "Boy or girl, Hunt?"

"We chose not to find out," Owen shared.

"I know!" Arizona piped up.

"Yes, but HIPAA laws prevent Dr. Robbins from sharing such information unless you are directly involved in the case. Looking around the room, none of you fit that parameter," Owen chuckled.

"Give her our best, Hunt. We miss having her around here," Jackson added.

Derek interjected with a laugh, "And let her know how exhausted I am trying to do her job and mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Completely forgetting the Tuesday morning staple that had been part of her own routine for years, Amelia attempted to page Owen during the Attendings' meeting. At breakfast, Olivia moped and didn't speak. She ate her breakfast and returned to her room. Amelia wanted an update to provide some context.

"Hi, Mia. I saw you paged," Owen began when he called. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine. It's Olivia I'm worried about," Amelia pointed out. "What transpired with the kids last night?"

Owen shared a summary of the Ryder situation first, then went into detail about Olivia's lies and drama. He ended his overview with, "I came down pretty hard: no electronics, grounded, no door for two weeks. I also told her she'd have to earn our trust back over time and that she wouldn't be driving until she had succeeded with that."

"Ouch," Amelia commented, a touch shocked but also relieved that Owen took the situation as seriously as he did. "What if she pulls something while she's grounded? What's left?"

"She won't be building trust, which will be disappointing for her. I plan on being a little obnoxious on this. Anything she says, I'll doubt. Hopefully it will prove a point. I'm also going to have her apologize to Ryder and discuss the situation with him. I've pondered having her speak to the little kids. She'd share what she did and what consequences she's facing. That's a little intense, though, so I think I'll keep that in our back pocket," Owen reasoned.

"Do you mind if she's in her room all day?" Amelia checked.

"As long as she's dressed and her chores are completed, that's fine," he explained.

"What's your approach with Ryder?" Amelia wondered.

"I'm waffling on that one. I hate to ground him, take away electronics, or remove access to the car right before he leaves. The summer is going to be challenging enough for him," Owen thought aloud.

"Pour out so much grace that his guilt becomes the punishment," Amelia suggested.

"Let's talk more when I get home. Chopper's landing on the roof. Love you, bye," Owen hurriedly shared before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After dinner, Owen asked Ryder to chat with him while Olivia was doing dishes. He'd deal with her after Ryder. This time, Amelia would be present.

"Ryder, I was really disappointed to hear about the flask," Amelia began with a serious stare. "Dad explained the way the flask ended up in the Boxster. I understand you assured Dad that you didn't drink and drive."

"I didn't, Mom. That's not something I ever plan to do," Ryder promised.

"If you say it, I believe you, Ryder," Amelia assured him without a change in her expression. "I have no reason to doubt your word."

A measure of fear and anxious anticipation faded from Ryder's face. He swallowed hard and looked Amelia in the eye, "Thanks, Mom. Your trust in me means a lot."

"Back to the drinking in general," Owen interjected after clearing his throat. "If it were drinking and driving, we'd be having a different conversation, but I agree with Mom. How much did you have to drink that night, Ry? Was it limited to the flask?"

"No, Sir, it wasn't," Ryder shook his head as he gazed down at his knees.

"Look me in the eye, please," Owen stated flatly.

His face sagged and his shoulders hung low, evidence of his genuine regret. He couldn't fathom the idea of lying, and Ryder accepted that he'd face the consequences. "The guys were mixing drinks in Big Gulp cups. I drank one and part of another one. I don't know what or how much was alcohol."

"And the flask was about half full," Owen scolded. Glancing at Amelia, he added, "Sounds like he was approaching alcohol poisoning." Turning back to Ryder, he emphasized, "That's a risky game to play, Son."

"Owen…" Amelia interrupted, setting aside their original game plan. "What's your schedule this weekend?"

"I'm on Friday until 7pm and Saturday from 7pm – 7am," Owen reported, suspecting what Amelia was considering.

"Ryder, you need to accompany your dad to work on Saturday," Amelia insisted.

Owen nodded, then concluded, "Beyond that, you're off the hook. You're a legal adult who can be responsible for himself. Mom and I have been dedicated to teaching you right from wrong and have helped you develop a measure of common sense. We trust that you'll live up to the high expectations that you're capable of meeting and easily exceeding."

"Umm… what's the catch?" Ryder wondered as his eyes drifted back and forth from Owen to Amelia.

"No catch," Amelia smirked. "Make us proud, Ryder. That's all we ask." Ryder swallowed hard and fixed his soft gaze on Amelia.

Owen added, "We need to chat with Olivia, Ry. Sorry to rush you out."

"I understand," he responded with a slow, stunned pace. "Umm…ok then…yeah."

Ryder closed the door, feeling heavy, embarrassed, and sorry. He felt minimal sense of relief about not facing any consequences. Instead, guilt haunted him.

"Olivia, they're ready for you," Ryder informed his sister flatly. His anger toward her had not dissipated.

With widened eyes, Olivia entered the office and sat down. She said nothing as she bit her lower lip and placed her hands under her thighs. While she waited, her gaze alternated between Owen and the floor.

"I've told Mom about our conversation last night. She's aware of all the details," Owen informed his daughter. "We have one additional expectation: you need to apologize to Ryder and enter into a discussion with him about why you lied and why you regret doing so. Mom and I will be present as well."

After holding a stare for twenty seconds, Olivia asked, "When?"

"We want it to be sincere and thought out. How about by dinner time on Saturday?" Owen suggested.

"Ok," Olivia stated.

"I didn't give you much of a chance to speak last night. Do you have anything you'd like to say? Do you have any questions?" Owen offered.

"No, not really," she answered.

Surprised, Owen paused and responded, "That's it for now."

"Olivia, before you leave," Amelia called out as Olivia stood to leave. "At some point this week, I'd like to sit down and chat. It doesn't need to be now, but let's talk by Friday."

"Ok," she agreed before turning around and heading to her bedroom.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Ryder was in the hallway. He sneered, "How busted are you, She-Devil?"

"None of your business, Jerk," she snapped back.

"Whatever it is, I bet I've had worse," he challenged, knowing Olivia would want to compete.

"I don't think so," she stated. "Grounded two weeks - no door and no electronics. No driving until I earn their trust back."

"Woah…you win, Red. I never had a vague 'until we trust you again' mandate. That sucks – that could last until Christmas," Ryder taunted with a convincing voice.

"Seriously?" Olivia inquired with curious concern.

With a casual shrug, Ryder added, "Or maybe longer." Without looking back, Ryder grinned widely as he walked to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When Nolan arrived home at 5:30pm on Tuesday, Julie was over. Lissa had thought about sitting down with Becca and decided it would be helpful if the girls weren't underfoot. During the afternoon, Julie had run a few errands for Lissa. Then, she and Becca chatted as they played with the babies. Molly was with Lissa, begging to have her hair brushed like Mommy's.

Kissing Lissa on the cheek and grabbing Molly for a bear hug, Nolan exclaimed, "Two of my favorite girls. How is everyone?"

"Today was a good day," Lissa smirked. "I feel like the clouds are starting to lift a little."

"Excellent," Nolan smiled. "Shall we go in the other room and hire a nanny?"

"Sounds great," Lissa agreed as she picked Molly up and carried her to the Dining Room.

After handing everyone off to Julie, Nolan, Lissa and Becca sat at the table.

Nolan began, "Becca, we've been absolutely thrilled with you. You're great with the girls, you remain calm when all three are pulling at you, and you've been wonderful about seeing what needs attention and taking care of it. How has your time with us been for you?"

"I'm enjoying myself, Mr. Tremblay Hunt," Becca started. "I appreciate your approach to parenting and see us as a compatible team. I'd really like to stay on."

"Phew," Nolan sighed happily. Reaching into his briefcase, he pulled out some papers and handed them to Becca. "From what I understand, these are standard agency forms. I've filled them out and would encourage you to review them. They detail tasks and responsibilities, time off, confidentiality agreements, and benefits. The last two pages outline house rules if you choose to live here." Sliding a note across the table, Nolan continued, "This is the compensation we'd like to offer assuming you'd live with us."

Becca tried not to jump up and scream in celebration. The pay was very generous and far more than she anticipated. She knew she should read the forms carefully and comb over the details, but she had little doubt that she'd turn down the offer. She calmly responded, "That's more than adequate. I'm pleased to accept it."

"Make sure to study the details, Becca. We set out specifics hoping to minimize misunderstandings. If you have edits, additions, or suggestions, you and I can chat. We can also adjust details as the girls' grow or as needed," Lissa shared. For Nolan, seeing her engage and not appear to be so empty was a welcome site.

"I'll read them over," Beeca grinned.

Lissa added, "One last point, our last name is so cumbersome. How about if you refer to us by our first names? You're welcome to call me Lissa or Larissa, I'm accustomed to both."

Becca nodded, "I'd like that." She gazed down at the papers and commented, "I anticipate that I'll accept the offer, but I appreciate the encouragement to review the papers. Can I let you know for certain by Friday morning?" Becca requested.

"Absolutely," Nolan smirked. "Feel free to show it to people you trust. They may have feedback and insights to share. It never hurts to have another set of eyes examine important documents." While she knew Nolan meant well, Lissa was tempted to tell him to stop offering Becca fatherly advice.

After the brief conversation, Becca went home for the night with a wide smile on her face. Positive energy filled the house, and the Tremblay Hunts were relieved. Nolan closed the door behind their future nanny and ran to Lissa. He picked her up and spun around while kissing her. For the first time in months, Nolan heard his wife giggle.

While still holding her, Nolan whispered, "We have a nanny."

"I know," Lissa smiled. "Yay!" she giggled again. Nolan slid Lissa down, rubbing her body against his. Then he bent down and offered an extended kiss.

"How long is Julie here?" Nolan mumbled.

Lissa grinned, "As long as we need her."

"I need you," Nolan winked. "In the bedroom. All to myself."

"I open to giving that a try," she smiled softly. Nolan held his hand out and led her to the bedroom, locking the door behind them. In an uncharacteristic move, Nolan threw his clothes on the floor as he undressed. They made a trail from the door to the bed. Between removing pieces of his own clothing, he unbuttoned and helped Lissa slip off her clothes.

"Let's turn off the light," she whispered as she flipped the switch before she was fully naked. She didn't have the courage to tell him how much she hated her post-baby body. The dark would hide the stretch marks and loose tummy that she didn't want him to see.

"Dark. Light. In between. Whatever works for you, Blondie," Nolan commented as he leaned over and kissed her. His hands and lips ran along her body with desperation.

When he stopped at her breasts, Lissa nudged his shoulder, "My milk will let down and… it's weird."

"Sorry," Nolan mumbled as he worked his way up to her shoulders, neck, and ears.

If Lissa was honest, she wasn't feeling sexual. Her libido was still next to nothing. She was, however, in love with her husband. She willed herself to accommodate his hopes and needs and to respond in ways that would convince him she was enjoying herself.

Within a few minutes, Nolan slid off his wife and flopped onto his back next to her. He worked to catch his breath and reached for his water bottle. Then he leaned over and kissed Lissa. The relief and serenity on his face made her smile.

"Thank you," he whispered as he rubbed his cheek against hers. "I love you, Larissa."

With her arms wrapped around her husband's broad torso, Lissa said softly, "I love you, too, Nolan. Thank you for sticking by me through the depression and everything else life has thrown our way."

"Always, Babe," he chuckled as he kissed her forehead.


	43. Chapter 43 - Dashed Hope

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 43 – Dashed Hopes

Wednesday, June 10th

As everyone gathered around the breakfast table on Wednesday morning, Amelia was in the kitchen chopping up some fruit. "Start without me," Amelia encouraged. "This is going to take a few minutes."

While she cut the melon into bite sized pieces, Amelia took in a quick breath and immediately put her hand on her baby bump. She set the knife down and sat down on one of the nearby barstools, attempting to breathe steadily. Trying to discern if the baby had kicked really hard or if she was cramping, Amelia waited to see if the pain reoccurred. Moments later, it struck again.

"Owen!" Amelia called out.

"Yeah?" he responded with a bite of food in his mouth.

"Can you come in here, please?" she asked.

"Go help your mom, Buddy," Owen instructed Lucas.

Lucas went to the kitchen. Before he had a chance to speak, he caught a glimpse of his mommy and lowered his eyebrows. He walked up to her and grasped her hand, wondering, "Mommy, why do you kinda look sick?"

"I'm not sure, Monkey," she answered while attempting to smile. "Can you get Daddy?"

Without a word, Lucas ran into the Dining Room and stopped beside Owen.

"Let's not run inside, Luke," Owen reminded him.

Whispering, Lucas shared, "Mommy wants you. She looks grayish whitish."

Owen grabbed the napkin off his lap and stepped into the kitchen. When he saw Amelia, he agreed that Amelia looked washed out and pale. "Mia?" he began as he approached her.

"Something's wrong," she said softly as her eyes caught his. "I'm dizzy and nauseous… lightheaded."

"Let's get you to the floor or to the couch. I don't want you to faint and fall," Owen advised. "Can you make it to the couch?"

"I don't think so," she replied as she closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply. "Ow… there it is again."

"What?" Owen asked.

"Pain. It's localized. Right in this spot. That's probably the fifth time. It's squeezing. Lots of pressure," she described.

"Lie down on your left side, Mia," he coached calmly. "Have you had any water yet this morning?"

"No. A handful of crackers," she reported.

"Ryder? Can you come in here?" Owen hollered.

"What's up?" Ryder responded quickly, having jumped up from the table as soon as Owen called his name. As soon as he saw Amelia, pale and lying on the floor, he knelt down and rubbed Amelia's upper arm, "Mama Bear, what's going on?"

"Ryder, I need you to grab my med bag from the trunk of the Boxster," Owen instructed. He raced to the garage and brought it back in less than a minute. Owen dug through it, found his blood pressure cuff and threw his stethoscope onto his ears. "Mia, let's get a BP."

Sitting down beside Amelia, Ryder grasped her free hand and squeezed. She squeezed back.

"80/50. I don't like that," Owen mumbled to himself. "Grab Mom a glass of water with a straw. After you set that down, go grab a pillow and blanket for her, please."

"Of course," Ryder nodded. He gathered the items, then sat back down.

"I know you want to sit with her, Ryder, but I need you keeping everything at the table relaxed," Owen explained. After kissing Amelia's hand, Ryder returned to the Dining Room.

"Is Mommy ok?" Lucas asked. Immediately, that started the three girls off on a spree of questions.

"She needs some water and needs to rest for a minute. She's fine," Ryder assured them all, even though he wasn't clear what was happening.

Owen fussed and tended to his wife, summarizing her vitals and weighing in, "I think the sensations are Braxton Hicks. Any back pain? Discharge?"

"Yes and I don't think so," Amelia responded as she pulled her lips into her mouth.

"Let's get you checked out," Owen frowned.

Amelia shook her head, "No, I'll be a sideshow if we go to the hospital. This will pass."

"It's not up to you, Beautiful," Owen smirked as he scooped her up and carried her to the car. "Let me tell Ryder what's going on. I'll be right back."

Owen pulled Ryder aside and asked him to tell the kids that Amelia was riding in with Owen for an already scheduled visit. He promised to keep Ryder informed and thanked him before dashing back to the garage.

When the Chief's family and one of their colleagues needed attention, attendings flew to the bay to respond. Arizona was waiting for the Shepherd Hunts when Owen pulled up. She'd pulled Karev outside with her.

"Do not make a fuss," Amelia insisted clearly as she pushed the gurney away. Frowning, Owen glanced at the other doctors and stayed close to his wife.

Her legs buckled and Owen caught her before she fell. "Now for some fuss," Owen insisted with a fatherly tone as he bore his eyes into Amelia and helped her onto the gurney.

"What's her BP?" Arizona inquired.

"It was 80/50 at home, before she drank any water or stretched out on the kitchen floor," Owen reported.

"Dehydrated?" Arizona guessed.

Owen nodded and concurred, "Likely."

Arizona leaned down to Amelia and repeated all the same questions Owen had already asked. She added another, "How many cramps or bouts of discomfort in the last hour?"

"Six…maybe seven," Amelia guessed as her eyelids flittered.

"She's fainting," Karev noted as they entered a treatment room.

"Let's get a monitor on the baby, then hook up Mama," Arizona ordered. "Chem 25, UA, repeat BP every 15 minutes. Let's get one right now." She added, "Let's get some IV fluids flowing as well."

Nurses and medical personnel swarmed Amelia. Her BP was taken before her blood was drawn and the nurse reported, "78/48."

"Amelia, any headache or blurred vision?" Arizona asked. She shook her head.

"How's her EKG?" Owen inquired.

"You can be in here, but you are Dad right now, Chief. Sally, get the Dad a chair please," Arizona indicated. Owen glanced over at the EKG and tried to catch a glimpse. He studied the monitor screen above him and felt some relief.

Minutes later, Arizona reviewed the chart while they waited for lab results. "Owen, I'm thinking it's a combination of Braxton Hicks, dehydration, and not having eaten. We will watch her to see if she's responding well to the fluids."

"No signs of dilation or thinning?" he checked.

"No and no contractions showing on the baby monitor. The baby's heartrate is steady. If she has another episode like this before the end of the month, I won't feel comfortable allowing her to fly. However, this appears to be isolated and preventable – she needs to increase fluids and eat more than a few crackers before worrying about feeding anyone else," Arizona summarized. "What's your schedule like today?"

"I'm on until 3. Short day," he shared.

"Let's monitor her until 2 and reassess. If we keep seeing improvement, she can return home with you at the end of your shift," Arizona proposed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Hello?" Ryder spoke as he answered his phone. An unfamiliar number was calling. Usually, he'd let it go right to voicemail. This time, mostly because he was bored and kicking back in a chair outside, he answered.

"Hi… umm… so this is Gwen, you know, Livie's girlfriend," she explained with hesitation.

"What's up, Gwen?" Ryder inquired. He was not about to let Olivia use his phone to speak to her girlfriend. Still stewing over Olivia's lies, Ryder wasn't in the mood to bend the rules for her.

"I have Olivia's backpack at my house. I'm guessing her phone was taken away, because I can't get a hold of her," Gwen explained.

Ryder chuckled, "Olivia had most of her life taken away. She's in pretty deep. No life for the next two weeks."

"Can I give you the backpack somehow? I don't have a car, so I can't bring it over," Gwen shared. "It has her wallet, her journal, and some other personal stuff she probably wants."

"I guess so," Ryder replied. "Where do you live?" Gwen described the location of her house, adding that it was easy for her to take the bus downtown. "Let me text you back. I might be heading downtown for lunch."

Ryder hung up and called Nolan. He loved making up fake names and attempting to break through the thick wall Nolan's assistant guarded with her life. When she answered, Ryder stated, "I need to speak with Mr. Nolan Tremblay Hunt. My name is Robert Marshfield. I'm calling from the Investigative branch of the Internal Revenue Service."

After Nolan's assistant asked the IRS agent to hold, she buzzed through to Nolan. He was chatting with two co-workers about a proposal the three were drafting. "Mr. Tremblay Hunt?"

Nolan answered the phone, "Yes?"

"A gentleman named Robert from the IRS is calling for you. Shall I put him through or take a message?" she questioned.

"I'm not expecting any calls from the IRS…" Nolan pondered aloud.

The assistant added, "He mentioned he was representing the investigation department."

"Hmmm… go ahead and put him through," Nolan requested as his mind began to imagine scenarios. Nolan answered, "Nolan Tremblay-Hunt."

"Yo, loser. Wanna do lunch?" Ryder guffawed with pride.

"Sure, Robert, I'd be open to scheduling a meeting to discuss that," Nolan responded as his co-workers chatted quietly about fifteen feet away from him.

Ryder roared with laughter, "You have people in your office, don't you? This is awesome."

"I do indeed. I actually have two files related to that matter," Nolan answered professionally.

"One o'clock? I can come up to your office and check out your big boy digs," Ryder proposed.

"Let me check my schedule… yes, that will be fine," Nolan agreed before concluding the call.

Ryder sent a text to Gwen and informed her that he could meet her outside Nolan's office building at either 12:45 or 2:30. She chose 12:45. Nate had called earlier and mentioned he needed to cancel the workout. Ryder decided he'd work out around 3 or 3:30, so he packed some clothes and shoes in a duffel bag.

A few minutes later, Ria approached Ryder. She was eager to go to the gym and learn about her new routine.

"Ryder? What's Julie's phone number?" Ria asked as she hobbled over.

"Why?" Ryder inquired, lowering his eyebrows.

"Cause I need to call her about something," Ria explained.

Ryder glanced at his sister and wondered, "What do you need to talk to her about?"

"Can I have her number please?" Ria persisted.

"I suppose. Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" he inquired. She handed both to him and he jotted down two phone numbers. "The top one is her house and the second one is her cell."

"Thanks," Ria smirked.

"Hey…Mini Mama, how's your leg today?" Ryder wondered.

"It hurts but no more than normal," she shrugged.

Ryder sat up in the lounge chair and offered, "Want me to massage it? I'm not doing anything right now."

"Sure," Ria agreed readily. Ryder gave the best massages of anyone in the house. She wouldn't dream of turning down his offer.

"I'll scoot down to the end. You take the spot against the back of the chair so you can relax," he instructed.

"Wait!" Ria nearly gasped. She limped into the house and brought back some lotion. "I like it better with this stuff."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ryder winked. He poured some lotion on his hands and began rubbing her leg. Shocked, he could feel distinct knots and bumps in her muscle and was able to trace the inflamed one causing the most trouble. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"It feels better when you press on it," she shared.

"Make sure and tell me if I press too hard or if I do anything that hurts," Ryder reminded her. Ria rested against the seat back and closed her eyes. She resembled Amelia so closely that Ryder couldn't believe it. As he worked on her lower leg, ankle and foot, he thought about how much he'd miss Victoria and his other siblings. While he'd be surrounded by about 1100-1200 other people in the same situation he was experiencing, the company of his siblings – Ria, Lissa, and Nolan especially – was a place of deep comfort.

"You look like you're at a spa," Ryder chuckled.

"I'm relaxing," Ria informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's why my eyes are closed."

"Can we talk or should I be quiet?" he wondered.

"We can talk, but I'm not opening my eyes," she explained.

Ryder posed a question, "When I'm away, are you going to write me letters? I'm going to miss you a ton."

"Probably. How many letters do you want?" she asked as if she was planning her social calendar.

"One a day," he joked, ready to tell her he was teasing.

Ria smiled even though her eyes stayed closed, "I can do that. Maybe some days, I can write two letters."

"I probably won't be able to write back very much. I'll be super busy," he explained.

"That's ok," she assured him.

As he continued to work out the toughest spots on her leg, Ryder mentioned, "Julie will be there, too. She'd probably love to receive letters from you."

"With that much to write, I might only have time to draw each of you a picture some days," Ria warned.

"That's ok," Ryder responded. "Hey, why do you need Julie's number?"

"Because I want to go to the gym today," she disclosed.

"I'm going to the gym around 3. I can take you," Ryder mentioned. "If you want, you can come with me to Nolan's office and have lunch with us."

"Really?" she exclaimed with joy as her eyes popped open.

"Sure," Ryder shrugged.

"I get to have lunch with two of my favorite brothers!" she beamed.

"How many favorite brothers do you have, Mini Mama?" he wondered.

"Three, Silly," Ria replied. "Nolan, Lucas and you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Julie eagerly waited for Nate to arrive on Wednesday morning. Her hair was in a French braid and she wore an oversized flannel shirt over her t-shirt. Tennies and shorts rounded out her casual look. She'd offered to pack lunch and a small cooler. Not sure how strenuous the hiking might be, she also packed a bag with a change of clothes and a pair of sandals. Sunscreen, towels and a blanket filled the rest of the oversized bag.

Promptly at 0850, Nate drove up. He was in shorts and a snug t-shirt that did a fine job of showing off his muscular physique. He knocked on the door, and Julie opened it immediately.

With a wide smile, Nate said softly, "Good morning." Even standard, customary, every day words sounded compelling when they came out of his mouth. Julie could listen to his voice all day and not grow weary.

"Hi," she beamed as she handed him the tote bag. When she picked up the cooler sitting beside her, he promptly reached for it and gently took it from her hand.

"Looks like we're ready to hit the road," he smiled. "Shall we?" Julie followed him to his Jeep. While stowing the cooler in the back, he watched her long legs as she climbed in. Her body was so fit and her youthful presence was light and airy. Try as he might, he was having a difficult time not falling for her.

As they pulled out, Nate mentioned, "I hope you don't mind if we change parks. I learned about a place about 3 miles from here called Smith Cove Park. The history of the place is colorful. Apparently the Navy tried to take over the land during World War II but didn't succeed."

"Sure, that's fine. The other spot is so far away. If we check out Smith Cove, we won't have to worry about traffic," Julie pointed out.

The conversation on the drive came easily. Nate shared what he could about the middle of the night emergency at the base the prior night, and Julie chatted about saying goodbye to Sam earlier that morning.

"Is he headed overseas?" Nate inquired.

"Back to San Diego," she answered. "Although we don't always know when he's slipping out of the country."

"Confidential or officially non-existent efforts, I suppose," Nate commented. "Kind of like how we keep sneaking away with one another," he winked as he pulled into a parking spot at the empty park.

They had decided to walk around and explore the park first. Nate had packed a small backpack with water, snacks, and more safety gear than most people even owned. As they set out, they walked side-by-side whenever possible.

"What a beautiful morning," Nate stated as the morning sun hit his face and as he grasped Julie's hand. "I love living where there's such low humidity."

"Don't remind me about the sauna-like weather in Maryland," Julie giggled.

With a casual shrug, Nate assured her, "You get used to it. You'll be so busy that you'll barely have time to notice the weather." Julie caught his eye and smiled, then he added, "I'm really going to miss you."

Her heart fluttered and she stopped walking. She wrapped her arms around Nate and hugged him, saying, "I'm going to miss you, too. Timing is not on our side, is it?" Nate kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as he held her. He didn't want to discuss the writing on the wall; instead, he preferred to relish each moment possible. However, he knew what he needed to do before the day was through.

Their ninety-minute-long, meandering stroll led them to the water. They sat down, snacking and holding hands. Nate brushed a crumb off Julie's chin, which led to an extended make out session. Soon, Nate was flat on his back and Julie stretched out alongside his chest.

"I wish we could be up here in the middle of the night. I wonder how much the ships in the port light up the space," Nate sighed.

Julie rested her cheek on Nate's chest and agreed, "Someday we'll have to sneak into the park late at night in our Navy-issued survival gear and confirm your hunch." Her comment, which seemed to hint at a possible future the two of them could share, was far more naïve than it sounded. Nate hummed a brief response and sat up, basically doing a curl up with Julie along his side. She laughed as she repositioned herself, ending up sitting next to him, bending her knees and wrapping her arms around her bent legs. He closed his eyes and took in the moment. They sat quietly and listened to the water lap along the shore.

"Your hair looks beautiful with the sun hitting it," Nate cooed.

"I don't ever want this to stop," Julie disclosed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me either" Nate replied. "I've tried and tried to figure out a way we could be together, but I'm sure you know we can't date if you're at the Academy."

With hints of a frown, Julie responded, "I know. Sam made that abundantly clear."

"You told him about us?" Nate inquired, attempting to hide his dismay.

"No," she shook her head. "He – and Ryder too, for what it's worth – suspect it. I haven't confirmed their suspicions."

Nate ran his fingers through his hair then transitioned onto his back. He shifted his body and was obviously preoccupied. He knew what he needed to say, "Don't get me wrong, JJ. You are amazing and I thoroughly enjoy every minute we spend together. The sad part is that this relationship is all kinds of wrong."

"Can't we pretend it isn't until I leave?" she pressed gently.

"Is that really a good idea? It'll make saying goodbye even more difficult," Nate pondered aloud.

"Sometimes the Navy is annoying," Julie declared flatly.

With a chuckle, Nate defended his employer, "The rules are there for a reason, but, yeah… agreed." He gazed over at her and shared, "The answer remains the same: it can't. Having a secret relationship – especially long-distance – isn't wise, and there's no way to be together openly if you're at the Academy."

"Maybe that's the answer," Julie proposed without thinking. "Maybe I could post-pone my entry."

"I'd never let you do that," Nate shook his head. "I'd be too concerned that you'd end up resenting your decision."

"Then let's enjoy the time we have left," Julie suggested. "It's not ideal, but it's also not breaking any rules at this point."

Nate sputtered, "Although dating the daughter of your CO is usually inadvisable. Besides, this isn't who I am. Except for drinking or pulling off stupid pranks, I've been a pretty boring rule-follower."

She leaned close to his face and stated with a mischievous grin, "Listen, Mister… do you want a few more opportunities to kiss this face or don't you? Figure it out because wishy-washy doesn't work for me."

Nate laughed, "You're kilin' me." His laughter faded as he gazed out at the water. Without making eye contact, Nate reiterated tenderly, "It's all kinds of wrong, Julie. As much as I'd love to spend every possible minute with you before the end of the month, it's not fair to either of us." He paused and stared at the blanket, concerned to see her face. "Today's it. I'm aching because I don't want to hurt your feelings and because we have a great time together…"

"But we're done," Julie interjected with a cracking voice. "This is it."

"Yes," Nate replied, finally turning his head and noticing Julie's tears. He reached over to wipe them off with his index finger, but Julie leaned back.

"If we're through that's not your job anymore," she whispered. She reached into her bag and searched for her cell phone. With it in her hand, she stood and informed Nate that she'd be walking home. She asked if he could drop the cooler by the house and leave it on the porch.

"I'm happy to take you home," he offered.

"I want to walk," she insisted gently. "Thanks for all your help with workouts. I've enjoyed being with you."

"Julie, really," Nate sighed, "let me give you a ride."

"No," she shook her head. "Not necessary."

"I'm open to continuing the workouts. That doesn't have to stop," he mentioned.

"It does. It does need to stop," she stated clearly but gently. "Thanks again, Nate. Take care of yourself." Not stopping for a final hug or goodbye, Julie threw her bag over her shoulder and began walking at a brisk pace. She wanted to be as far away from Nate as possible when the tears burning in her eyes began to fall.

Nate fell onto his back and stared at the sky. He could hold his tears in until he was alone, but devastation filled him. _If only we'd met at a different time…_ he thought sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"


	44. Chapter 44 - Venturing

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 44 – Venturing

Wednesday, June 10th

After speaking with Owen, Ryder was relieved that Amelia's issue appeared to be simple and easily addressed. He informed Olivia that she'd be babysitting Anna and Lucas and told each of the younger kids that he would pay them to report back on Olivia's behavior. Ryder and Ria headed out in the SUV and made their way to Nolan's office.

Before they left, Ryder had given Ria the choice of using her chair or her crutches. Much to his surprise, she chose the chair. He was relieved – the crutches slowed her down significantly whereas the chair matched his pace since he was the one pushing it. As they waited for Gwen, Ryder pulled Ria's chair next to a bench and sat beside her.

"The city is always so busy," Ria observed without judgment. "People walk faster, talk less, and look tired."

"Hmm," Ryder responded. "I've never noticed that, but you're right."

"Of course I'm right," she smiled. "I have two of the smartest big brothers in the world. You guys taught me how to be brainy."

"I think you were born with that – you can thank Mom and Dad," Ryder chuckled. He spotted Gwen crossing the street, holding a backpack that didn't look familiar.

Gwen said hello to Ria and sat next to Ryder on the bench. She shared, "Thank you for getting this to her."

"Are you sure it's hers? I don't recognize it," Ryder commented.

Thinking up a lie quickly, Gwen explained, "We traded backpacks. You know, like when a girl wears her boyfriend's jacket? Livs and I decided to trade backpacks."

"Oh, it's like a promise backpack instead of a promise ring, huh?" Ryder groaned as he internally rolled his eyes. "We're going to lunch, then the gym, then home. It'll be awhile until she gets it, but I'll give it to her."

"Thanks!" Gwen smiled as she stood. With her task completed, she retraced her steps and headed toward the bus stop.

After Gwen was halfway across the crosswalk, Ria questioned, "Why would they trade backpacks? That seems weird."

"Olivia's weird and Gwen's weirder, Mini Mama. Who knows what makes sense to those two," Ryder commentated. He watched Gwen step further and further away, her multi-colored hair bouncing as she walked. _Olivia has good taste,_ Ryder pondered. _For a kid her age, Gwen is pretty adorable._

"Ryder? What's it like at the gym?" Ria inquired.

"There are weights to lift and a bunch of machines," he described. "In one corner, there are bikes and rowing machines where you work hard but go nowhere. In another corner, there's an area with big mats where people practice push-ups, sit ups, and stretches."

"Dad said a grownup has to be with me even though my PT is meeting me there. Since he, Mom, Nolan, and Lissa are all busy, I guess they'll count you as a grown up. We'll see," Ria pondered aloud without meaning to question Ryder's maturity.

Ryder looked at Ria out of the corner of his eye and laughed to himself. Pretty soon, she wouldn't be cute at all if she said something like that. He wondered how much she'd change in the six weeks of Plebe Summer and then again between Mid-August and Christmastime.

Coming up from behind, Nolan began speaking before he reached his siblings. "I thought you were meeting me upstairs," he mentioned.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I said that, huh?" Ryder admitted. "Ree, do you want to see Nolan's office?"

"I want to eat," she grinned.

Nolan paused to consider lunch options and chose a nearby deli that was family-owned. The place served amazing food but was seldom crowded. The family knew their frequent customer and even delivered his lunch on occasion. He took a turn pushing Ria as the two tall brothers walked side by side. Not only did they both resemble their father, but they nearly looked like twins born four years apart. Ryder handed Ria his phone, and she happily played games as they made their way to lunch.

"How are you feeling about this big move of yours?" Nolan inquired.

"Pretty stoked," Ryder answered. "I know parts of it will be tough or annoying, but I think I'm gonna love it. I've already been on the Yard, so I know my way around. That's going to help tremendously. The obstacle courses are going to be a dream come true for the 8-year-old boy inside me."

"True," Nolan chuckled. "I remember moving to USC. It's weird at first to be away from everyone. I was shocked at how quiet it was. Nobody was fighting, nobody was throwing a fit. It was peaceful."

"I'm pretty sure having a detailer yell inches away from my face and me responding 'Sir, yes, sir' at the top of my lungs won't be peaceful. Different, yes. Peaceful, not so much," Ryder pointed out.

The trio walked into the deli and Nolan introduced his siblings to the owners, Tony and Vicky. Vicky and Ria, sharing the same legal name, found an instant connection to celebrate. To Nolan's gentle dismay, Tony brought Ria a free cookie and told her that he believed in eating dessert first _and_ last.

Although the deli was the type of place where you ordered your food at the counter and then carried it to a table, the group of siblings were given the royal treatment. Tony waited on them while Vicky stayed at the counter.

"How's the airline business today, Nolan? Should I buy that ticket to Tahiti?" Tony joked. He glanced at Ryder and informed him with a laugh, "I've got an inside contact to ticket prices, that's why I treat him like a king." Tony wrote down their orders and returned to the counter.

Nolan, unable to tolerate seeing Ria absorbed by Ryder's cell, requested kindly, "Ree, can you put the phone down until we're finished with lunch."

"Sure," she grinned. "Are we going to play a game like we do at home at dinnertime?"

"I don't think so," Ryder groaned. "Maybe we can talk instead."

"Can I start?" she wondered aloud. Both brothers nodded and she began with a question, "How are your babies, Nolan?"

"The babies are growing every day. They are wonderful. My only wish is that they slept all night long," Nolan reported. "And Molly is in a bed now. Have you seen that?"

"Uh huh," Ria stated. "But it's not a real bed. It's baby sized. It's not as big as my bed."

"True," Nolan agreed. "She's pretty little. She doesn't need a bed that big yet." He looked at Ryder and recalled, "Do you remember when Ria and Anna came home from the hospital and they'd sleep side by side in the crib?"

With a grin, Ryder nodded. "Yeah. Remember the first time Lissa came over? We inundated her with a medical book and descriptions of Ria's Spina Bifida."

"I haven't thought of that in years," Nolan laughed. "You were pretty dang cute, Ree. I remember spending a lot of time on the floor helping you learn to walk."

"You guys did a pretty great job. When this silly twisted muscle isn't messed up, I can walk like anyone else," she pointed out.

"Do you remember when Dad came home from overseas and was using a walker? The two of them were fun to watch," Ryder recalled.

"Why did Daddy have a walker?" Ria inquired.

"He was a doctor to soldiers. His last stop was a really dangerous town and some not-so-nice people invaded his clinic. Dad was shot and spent some time in hospitals in Europe, then finally came home once he could use a walker. It was great to have him home, but hard to see him hurt so much," Nolan shared.

"And he arranged for us to tour the plane," Ryder beamed. "That was a Top Ten moment in my life."

"You've always liked airplanes, huh?" Ria queried.

"Pretty much," Ryder nodded. "You need to eat your sandwich, Mini Mama." Ria bit into her sandwich and waited to listen to her brothers' conversation.

"Livs crossed some lines, I hear," Nolan commented in code.

"She's beyond busted. Dad rose to the occasion on this one," Ryder opined. "Not only did she break rules, she totally made up a huge lie about me. I couldn't believe it - Dad believed her and bought her story at first. Luckily, he heard me out. If Dad hadn't been there, I would've pummeled her."

"What's pummel?" Ria asked with a mouthful of food.

"Beat up," Ryder explained. "And I wouldn't really beat up a girl. That's not right."

"That's for sure. You could go to jail for that," Ria nodded. "But you know what? If you were in jail, I'd come visit you."

"Thanks," Ryder smiled. "Good to know you're there for me no matter what."

"Speaking of being there for one another, what's the latest with you and Julie?" Nolan asked out of the blue.

"She's been busy. I haven't seen her much lately, except for workouts and special events," Ryder commented. "We had fun at her prom last week and she was at graduation."

"She sat next to me," Nolan recalled. "By the way, your speech was so…Ryder. Loved it," Nolan praised.

"Thanks. I had fun writing it," Ryder smirked. He nibbled on some chips and thought quietly. He missed simply being with Julie and texting with her. Life had been so busy that he felt disconnected from her.

"I'm guessing you heard from Julie that we hired our nanny," Nolan ventured.

Ryder shook his head, "I had no idea. Congratulations. Why would JJ know about that?"

"She came over to help with the girls while we offered Becca the job," Nolan elaborated.

"She didn't mention the babysitting to me. That's weird," Ryder commented with confusion.

"Lissa said some guy in uniform dropped her off and picked her up," Nolan mentioned before taking a bite.

"Probably Nate or maybe her brother, Sam," Ryder pondered aloud. "I wonder which."

Nolan shrugged and glanced at his watch. "Time flies, right? If I'm going to show you two my office, we should get going."

Ryder gathered Ria's garbage and his own, then checked, "Ria, do you want to take your water or chips?"

"Nah… Well… the water, yes. The chips, no," she decided.

The three returned to the building occupied by the airline. Nolan led his siblings to the main desk and introduced them to the receptionist and security guard. He explained to Ria that only guests and people with ID badges could walk past the desk.

As they loaded into the elevator, one woman in her mid-twenties stepped inside with them and said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Tremblay Hunt."

"Hi, Janice," Nolan replied. "How's the Customer Service department today?"

"Fairly quiet, actually," she reported. "Typical for a Wednesday. We have received a number of calls pertaining to all the re-routes on the East Coast. Did you hear about the heavy rains back there?"

Nolan responded, "Our flights bound for JFK were diverted for two hours. I'm not sure who was orchestrating the plan, but our planes were sent to airports ranging from Nova Scotia, Chicago, Detroit, Richmond, DC, you name it."

With a small laugh, Janice attempted to confirm some information. "Rumor has it that one plane was sent to Orlando."

"Hmm… maybe the flight crew wanted a mini-vacation," Nolan joked. "Oh, pardon me, Janice, this is my brother, Ryder, and sister, Ria."

"Lovely to meet you both," Janice smiled. "My goodness, you two brothers really resemble one another."

"He looks like me. What a fortunate and lucky guy," Ryder teased with a chuckle.

"Here's our floor," Nolan announced as he ignored Ryder's silly comment. Turning back toward Janice, Nolan requested, "Let me know more about that Florida re-route."

Nolan approached the floor receptionist and stated, "Mitzi, Good afternoon."

"How was your lunch Mr. Tremblay Hunt?" Mitzi asked.

"Wonderful, thank you," he smirked. "This is my brother, Ryder, and sister, Ria. Guys, this is Mitzi. She runs the place. We love her."

Mitzi smiled with slight embarrassment, then turned to answer a phone call.

"Follow me," Nolan instructed as he made his way to his office which was two doors down from a corner. He stopped at his assistant's desk. After introducing everyone, he thumbed through messages and asked, "Updated reports on re-routes?"

"On their way, Sir," his assistant responded. "Do you want me to call and find out when we'll have them?"

"No, that's fine," Nolan assured her as he paused at a message and read it. He looked up and smirked before making his way to his office. Ryder and Ria followed him, looking utterly out of place in an office filled with suits.

"Everyone calls you Mister or Sir. Nobody calls you Nolan. Are you important?" Ria asked after Nolan closed his door.

"Everyone is important, Ria," Nolan pointed out. "If Mitzi or Janice didn't do their jobs, I couldn't do mine. We're a big team."

"But are you one of the bosses? You have a window and a door. The lady out there doesn't," she persisted, attempting to sort out the pecking order.

"Kind of," Nolan replied. Nolan was very aware that he was a twenty-two-year old executive who supervised a team of people all older than him, and he felt uncomfortable with Ria's observation. He distracted his sister, saying, "Come look out the window – you can see the Space Needle from here."

"Wow," Ria oohed, "That's super cool."

As they admired the view, Nolan's assistant buzzed through and began talking. Focused on the Seattle skyline, Ria was startled by the voice coming through the speaker. "Mr. Tremblay Hunt, accounting flagged errors in the draft report. The report will be delayed by 90 minutes."

"Ask them to mark the error and to provide the draft to me. I don't need the portion accounting is reviewing. I need airport names and number of planes to analyze alternate transportation costs," Nolan implored.

"Do you ever talk to her face?" Ria asked with curiosity.

"We did before we came in here, Ria," Nolan reminded her.

"But once you are in your office, do you go talk to her or does she come talk to you?" she pressed.

"We're too busy to stop what we're doing and walk over to each other," Nolan emphasized. "When she receives that report, she'll bring it to me. Otherwise, we usually use the speaker.

"That's sad," Ria commented. She turned to Ryder and added, "See? In a hurry and tired." Ryder moved his joined lips toward one cheek and nodded.

Not having heard Ria's latest comments, Nolan said, "I hate to boot you guys out, but I need to get to a meeting. I'll have Mitzi see you out." He walked over to Ryder and hugged him, "Lunch was a great idea. Glad you called. We need to do it a few more times before you leave." He bent down and kissed Ria on the cheek, "Come over and play with the girls tonight, Ree. They love when you visit." He buzzed Mitzi and requested her help. She walked to his office and happily accompanied Ryder and Ria to the main door at street level.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

At the gym, Ryder lifted weights while Ria learned how to use the PT machines. Her therapist commented about her leg, noting the muscles were less tense than the day before. "That's because my big brother massaged it this morning. He's the super sweaty one over there with the Navy t-shirt."

The therapist smiled and reiterated, "Exercising your muscles and massaging them are important tasks. I'm glad he can help."

"For a little bit. Then he's moving all the way to Maryland to go to college or camp or something like that. He calls it the Academy," she attempted to explain.

"The Naval Academy, maybe?" the therapist asked as she flexed Ria's ankle.

"I think that's it," Ria smiled as she pushed against the therapist's grip. "We won't see him again until we visit him at the end of the summer. I'm really going to miss him."

"Would you like to surprise him when you see him?" the PT inquired.

"Sure. How?" Ria wondered.

"Let's a goal. If you work on your exercises and PT, you might be able to walk on your own when you see him," the PT encouraged.

Ria smiled and whispered, "Shhh...He's coming."

Ryder grinned at the PT, then told Ria, "I'm going to take a shower, then we'll head home."

"Sounds good," Ria smiled. Once he was out of range, Ria told the PT, "I'm glad he's taking a shower first. I was afraid the car was going to be smelly on the ride home."

A few minutes later, Ryder returned and the two headed to the car. When his phone rang, he answered right away, "Helllllllo?" he drew out.

"Ryder," Julie sobbed. "I need you to come get me. Can you do that?"

"Woah, woah, what's up, JJ?" Ryder inquired with concern. He pulled Ria over to a bench that was on their way to the car.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Please… I need to see you," Julie emphasized.

"Of course, where are you?" Ryder assured her.

"Home," she sniffled.

Ryder bit his lower lip and responded, "Ria and I are on our way from the hospital gym. Be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks," she eeked out sadly before repeating herself. "Thanks, Ry."

"Ria, it looks like we're taking a detour. We're stopping by Julie's house," Ryder explained.

"That works for me," the little girl grinned. As far as she was concerned, spending more time with Ryder was a bonus. As he navigated the surface streets on the way to Julie's, the two sang along to the radio.

He parked in the driveway and asked Ria to stay in the car. After ringing the bell, he spotted a cooler and a perfectly folded beach blanket on the porch. He picked it up, guessing it needed to come inside.

Julie was crying when she answered the door. Immediately, Ryder embraced her in a bear hug. She wiped her eyes with a tissue and invited Ryder inside. Since Ria was with him, he suggested that he and Julie could chat at the treehouse. She grasped the cooler and told Ryder she'd meet him at the car shortly.

Ryder returned to the car and shared with Ria, "Mini Mia, Julie's going to go home with us, but she probably won't want to talk on the way there. She's having a tough day."

"Can I say hi?" Ria wondered.

"You can say hi, but don't ask her why she's sad," Ryder advised.

Julie appeared on the porch and locked the front door. Turning toward the car, she smiled slightly at Ria and greeted her as she entered the car, "Hi, Ria."

Ria noticed Julie's swollen eyes and blotchy complexion, but followed Ryder's advice. Instead, she shared, "Hi, Julie. I'm glad you're coming to our house. Ryder took me to the gym today and I want to tell you about it."

"Maybe later, Ree," Ryder suggested. He patted Julie's hand before backing out of the driveway and mumbled, "What's going on?"

She shook her head then sputtered out, "I'll tell you later."

When they pulled through the gate at the Lake House, Ryder gave Julie the option of being dropped off at the treehouse or coming with him to the house. Without pause, she requested he stop at the treehouse. "I'd like to be alone for a while, if that's ok," she shared.

"Of course that's ok," Ryder assured her. "I'll come by and check on you later."

When Ryder and Ria made their way inside the house a couple minutes later, Owen was on the kitchen phone. He smiled and pointed upstairs to indicate that Amelia was home.

Ryder was eager to see Amelia, but wanted to deal with the pink backpack first. He stopped in Olivia's room and explained, "Gwen gave me this to give to you."

"Yes! Thank you!" she oozed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Whatever," he shrugged as he headed down the hall.

Olivia went around a corner and sat against the wall. In that spot, she couldn't be seen from the hall even though her room was door-less. She dug into the backpack, discovering what she was expecting and also finding some surprises. Candy and treats filled one pocket. A book that Gwen thought Livie might enjoy was tucked away. The two treasures were hidden at the bottom of the backpack. First, Olivia discovered the burner phone. Panicking momentarily, Olivia re-searched each pocket attempting to find the most important part of the delivery. She sighed with relief when she found a baggie full of pink pills that had cut out hearts. They were 5 mg pills of Valium.

While Olivia unloaded her contraband, Ryder went to see Amelia. The Master Bedroom door was ajar, so he knocked softly as he entered.

"Mama Bear?"

"Hi, Ryder. Please tell me you can keep me company for a bit. I am so bored," Amelia pleaded.

Ryder stretched out on the bed, rearranging Owen's pillows and lying on his side facing his mom, "No plans the rest of the day. Well… except Julie's here. She's over at the tree house."

"That sounds like something worth discussing," Amelia weighed in.

"I don't know what's up with her. She's seeing this guy. He's a phenomenal person, but he's in his early 20s. Both Sam and I have told her to step back, but she won't listen," Ryder described.

"You can't force someone to do something they aren't willing to do," Amelia offered wisely, understanding the words especially from a recovering addict's point-of-view.

"Tell that to the Naval Academy," Ryder grinned.

Amelia returned to the topic at hand. With narrowed eyes and a cocked head, she pressed, "Why are you concerned about Julie and this guy? Dad's older than me, Uncle Derek is quite a few years older than Auntie Mer. Does age really matter?"

"She's innocent and naïve in the dating department. Until this dude, she had only kissed one guy her entire life, Mom. Sometimes I have to remind myself how clueless she is about guys and relationships," Ryder detailed.

"I wonder if she is more savvy that you think," Amelia pondered aloud.

"I'm afraid she doesn't understand the risks," Ryder tried to explain.

Amelia laughed, "Ryder, first of all, Julie is on the pill. Remember when Adam made sure we all knew that? Second, she's intelligent enough to know how babies are conceived."

"That's not what I meant." Ryder attempted to clarify, "I'm talking about the emotional angle – having her heart broken. She's all googly eyed over this guy and it can't last past this month. Where's she going to be emotionally when Plebe Summer begins? Not in the most resilient and confident frame of mind."

"Maybe he'll write her letters and buoy her spirits each day," Amelia threw out with a hopeful smirk.

"Mom… really… she _can't_ date this guy once we start Plebe Summer," Ryder emphasized.

Amelia lowered her brows and studied Ryder's face, "Since when are you the relationship police?"

"She'd be breaking Academy and Navy rules," Ryder explained.

"What do you mean? Students can date," she commented.

"Not an officer," Ryder clarified.

"Is she dating that guy who was at the dinner the night of the prom? He's a fine sight to see," Amelia offered.

"Nate," Ryder said with contempt. His face looked like he'd just bitten into a lime.

"You're jealous, Bear," Amelia laughed.

Ryder shook his head and protested, "Jealous? What are you talking about?"

"You're _not_ jealous?" Amelia sputtered. "Ryder, this is me. Let's be honest."

"About what?" Ryder fell onto his back and gazed at the ceiling.

"There's a part of you that's smitten. I can see it in your eyes when you mention Julie's name. Over the last year, I've seen you glance at her when she's across a room. This adorably coy smile washes over your face. You have feelings for her," Amelia pointed out. Ryder glared at her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing. Whispering, Amelia added, "I won't tell anyone, Baby Bear. Not even Dad. It's safe to explore how you feel about her."

"I honestly don't know what planet you're living on, Mom. She's my best friend. I can't imagine life without her. She's the most solid, trustworthy, honest friend I've ever had and I care about her as a friend," he insisted.

Amelia reached her hand out and set it on Ryder's forearm. She let the silence surround them for a few minutes before pondering aloud, "Ryder… imagine Julie looked you in the eye and disclosed that she had feelings for you. How would you react?"

Sputtering, Ryder chuckled, "I would probably think she was giving me crap."

"Pretend that somehow you knew for certain that she meant it," Amelia pushed.

Rolling back onto his side, Ryder smirked as he looked at Amelia. "I'm a guy. Of course I've _thought_ about being with her. That doesn't mean she and I _should_ be together."

"Why not?" Amelia mused.

"What the hell is this, Mom? You've had too much time to think and imagine lately. This conversation is whack," Ryder scoffed.

"Oh, Ryder, play along with the pregnant woman," Amelia coaxed. "Humor me. Why not try being together?"

Ryder bore his eyes into Amelia. "Mom… I'm not the right type of guy for Julie. She's such an incredible, impressive person. I'm… well, I can hold my own and I'm a decent athlete, but I don't have my shit together. I'm not intentional. I'm a goofball, I skate by right on the edge of the line. Sometimes I act before I think. I can be pretty impulsive. She deserves someone who acts like a grown up."

"Maybe the two of you are meant to complement one another," Amelia suggested. "You also need to give yourself some credit, you're more mature than you think."

"Maybe we're meant to be incredibly well-suited, close, and candid best friends, Matchmaker Mama," Ryder grumbled.

Hearing his tone, Amelia knew she'd pushed enough. "I'm sorry, Ry."

"No problem," he said before pursing his lips and patting Amelia's hand. "I'm going to go check on JJ and see why she's tied up in emotional knots."

"I'm here if she wants to talk or if you both want to come by and hang out," Amelia reminded him.

With a grin, Ryder nodded and said, "Thanks, Mom. I'll let her know."


	45. Chapter 45 - Together Time

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 45 – Together Time

Wednesday, June 10th

Ryder knocked softly on the treehouse door before proceeding inside. He could hear Julie sobbing and his shoulders sagged with concern. After taking a deep breath, he stepped inside and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Ryder questioned softly, "What's up, JJ?"

Without hesitation, she began to explain her morning to Ryder. However, Ryder could not understand her words. She was simultaneously crying and speaking. Knowing she would eventually share the situation with him, Ryder held her and rubbed her back as she wept and muttered.

After half an hour, Julie pulled away and blew her nose. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess," she apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ryder corrected her as he wiped a tear off her cheek. She leaned into his hand and he momentarily held her cheek. "Oh, JJ… whatever's going on is breaking you into pieces," he commented.

"Nate," she sputtered with a slight gasp before tears resumed.

"What about him?" Ryder inquired.

With a small laugh, she looked at Ryder and reminded him, "I told you all about it a few minutes ago, Hunt."

"I couldn't understand a f #$ing word you were saying. Letting it all out was more important, so I didn't ask for clarification," he grinned. "Now what did that ass do?"

"He's not an ass," she insisted as she sniffled.

Ryder raised his eyebrows and responded, "Let's see… he is somehow involved and you're crying. That makes him an ass."

With a slight giggle, Julie pushed Ryder's shoulder, "You're so damned protective."

"And you love it. You know you do," he answered with a wink.

Julie paused. She glanced at the ground, then at Ryder. "We broke up… well, he broke up with me… now… even though we could have stayed together a couple more weeks," she disclosed with a tiny, wounded voice. She leaned against Ryder's side, counting on him to hold her up.

"I suspected you two were together," Ryder exhaled.

"I know," she admitted as she wept.

Ryder shifted and leaned against a wall. After pausing to take stock of Julie's frame of mind, he grabbed a pillow and squirmed until he was flat on his back. He wanted to give her the space to be sad.

Julie went from sitting near his knees to lying beside him. With a pillow under her head, she lay on her side and wrapped a blanket over herself. With a small sigh, she confessed with her hoarse voice, "I'm out of tears."

Reaching his hand over from its resting place on his gut, Ryder grasped her hand and squeezed. The message was simple and yet profound: she was not alone in her pain. He didn't need to speak to communicate his presence. Instead, he held her hand and rubbed a thumb on the back of it.

A few minutes passed before Julie questioned, "Are you mad at me for dating him?"

"Mad? No," Ryder stated flatly without shifting his gaze from the ceiling. "He's an impressive guy. I'll even admit he's attractive and charming, but I worried about you being with him. The relationship was doomed before it began. Every day, I'd watch you become more and more into him, and I worried you were going to be hurt. I wanted to intervene – to stop it – but I tried to hold back and remember that it wasn't my choice."

"I love him," she acknowledged as her lower lip trembled.

"Did you tell him?" Ryder inquired, curious but afraid to hear the answer.

Julie wrapped her arms in front of her body and whispered, "No. I was planning to tell him today. Actually, today's list included more than that…" Her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes.

Wrapping his hand around his chin, Ryder pondered what to do or say next. He couldn't be sure, but he had a hunch that Julie's original plan for the day included having sex with Nate. Protective of his friend, the thought infuriated Ryder. From Ryder's point of view, Nate was fully responsible for Julie's broken heart. Ryder was deeply relieved that Julie hadn't had the opportunity to check that item off her list.

As much as Ryder wanted to say something negative, he knew it wouldn't be helpful. Since Julie didn't need to hear negative commentary about the man she loved and was grieving, Ryder held his tongue. At the same time, he didn't have anything positive to offer either. The predicament left him uncharacteristically mute.

Noting the silence, Julie wondered, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you that part…"

"It's fine. Really. No problem," Ryder assured her in short bursts that passed through his insincere smile. "Oh, hey, I forgot to mention that Mom's up at the house. She wanted me to tell you that she's here for you if you want to talk."

"How does she know what's going on?" Julie inquired, clear that Ryder himself had only learned the details.

"She doesn't. All she knows is that you're having a rough day and that I dropped you off out here," Ryder clarified. "She had a crappy morning – I haven't found out all the details, but Dad took her to the hospital this morning. Her blood pressure was low and she was experiencing some pain."

"How's the baby?" Julie wondered aloud.

"I think everyone is fine. I'm sure Dad wouldn't have brought her home if there were any major concerns," Ryder hunched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Meanwhile, Lucas and Ria made their way up to the Master Bedroom to check on Amelia.

"Mama, can we come snuggle?" Ria asked.

With a wide smile, Amelia encouraged them to join her. With one on her left and the other on her right, Amelia felt surrounded in love. She closed her eyes, hoping to cement the moment into her memory.

"What happened this morning?" Lucas inquired.

Amelia took a slow breath and explained, "Before a baby is ready to be born, Mamas have contractions to get ready. They're kind of like muscle cramps. I had a bunch in a few minutes. Usually that doesn't happen until the baby is close to being born."

"Will you have the baby early? Maybe Dr. Karev can help the baby like he helped with me and Anna," Ria proposed.

Running her hand on Ria's hair, Amelia clarified, "Dr. Robbins doesn't think the contractions were a sign that the baby's coming. Do you know what she thinks happened? She thinks I haven't been drinking enough water."

"Water makes babies be born?!" Lucas queried with wonder.

"It's a little more confusing than that," Amelia chuckled. "Anyway, the hospital gave me some medicine and checked me over. Dr. Robbins sent me home because she's not worried. Now we wait and wait and wait for October."

"We should buy the baby a Halloween costume if it's coming in October," Ria suggested.

Owen made his way in from the hallway and stretched out along the end of the bed. "This looks like an excellent place to snuggle and rest," he observed. "Can I join you?"

"Please do," Amelia smirked and held her gaze. She tossed a pillow his direction.

"What are we talking about?" he asked.

"The baby," Lucas shared. "Ria says we need to buy the baby a Halloween costume."

"Hmm… maybe it could dress up like a baby," Owen proposed.

Ria rolled her eyes, "Daddy, that's silly. It _is_ a baby. You're supposed to dress up as something different."

"What are you going to be, Mommy?" Lucas asked.

"A tired mommy," Amelia chuckled.

Ria huffed, "Mom… you already are a tired mommy. Pick something else." She paused and then added, "I know! You should be a belly dancer!"

Owen laughed heartily and joined in, "Mia, that'd be perfect."

"Maybe it's advisable to go with something less revealing this year," she countered as her dimples lit up.

"I want to be a person who works with Nolan. They dress super fancy at his office and wear nice clothes," Ria revealed.

"What person who works with Nolan?" Amelia wondered aloud.

"Ryder and Nolan took me to lunch today and then we went to Nolan's office. He has an assistant who works so hard that she doesn't have time to walk over to talk to Nolan. They use a speaker instead. I met two other ladies – one at the first doors and one after we used the elevator – their job is to be super nice and to make sure only the people who should be there are let through. Nolan uses their first names, but they all call him Mr. Tremblay Hunt or Sir." Ria described.

Smiling, Owen affirmed, "If you want to dress up as an office worker, we can make that happen. Maybe Lissa can put your hair up in a bun and even put on a tiny amount of makeup."

"Maybe more than tiny?" Ria attempted with an overly eager smile.

"Teeny tiny, kiddo," Owen stated as he nudged her with his foot.

"And Daddy will want your skirt to go to your knees," Amelia teased her husband. "Or were the ladies you met wearing slacks?"

"One had slacks and one had a skirt. I don't know what the downstairs lady was wearing. She was behind a super huge desk," Ria explained. "And, Daddy, the one with a skirt? It went this long," Ria described as she set her hand about two inches above the knee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Earlier in the day, Lissa had called Amelia and asked if she'd like a visit. Since the evening was warm, Nolan and Lissa walked up to the house. On their way, they noticed the treehouse lights were on.

When they arrived at the Lake House, they let themselves in, headed upstairs, and peeked around the door. "We have some little girls who want to check on their Gramma," Lissa smiled warmly.

"I've been waiting for a baby fix," Amelia beamed as she scooted herself up to a sitting position.

"Please bring Molly next to me!" Ria begged.

Before Nolan helped the toddler on to the bed, he looked her in the eye and emphasized, "Remember that Gramma is fragile. Be gentle."

"Fragile? I'm not sure I have _ever_ been described as fragile!" Amelia laughed as Owen gazed at her with a grin.

Molly crawled up the bed and fell into Ria's arms with a hug and kiss, then moved over to Amelia and heard her father's voice once again, "Gentle, Molly Jo. Gentle."

With an incredibly soft touch, Molly 'pet' Amelia. She glanced at Nolan and nodded, proud of her obedience.

"Your toddler does what you ask? What's your secret?" Owen laughed.

Nolan shrugged, "She hasn't crossed that line with me yet, and I'm certainly not going to teach her that she has options."

"It's completely unfair," Lissa smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed by Lucas. "She has no problem testing me." Lissa was holding Emmy and Amelia moved the blanket wrapped around the baby to get a better look.

"They grow so quickly," Amelia mused. "I am so, so eager to be holding this one in my arms."

"Four more months," Owen pointed out. Turning toward Nolan and lowering his voice, Owen confessed, "I was so shell shocked when Mom told me she was pregnant. We'd decided long ago that we were done. Mom was heading toward menopause… I didn't even have the _idea_ of pregnancy on my radar."

"Still tentative?" Nolan whispered.

Shaking his head, Owen claimed, "Not at all. In fact, I'm less hesitant than I've ever been." Owen's eyes became misty as he continued, "The second I heard that little heartbeat…" Choked up, he had to stop talking. He gazed at Lizzy, asleep in Nolan's arms, and stroked her chubby cheek with a finger. "Precious."

"I think so. She's a keeper," Nolan grinned. "I can't imagine my life without my gaggle of girls. They mean the world to me."

Boring his eyes into his son, Owen stated seriously, "Don't lose sight of that. Remembering your priorities is one of the greatest challenges of fatherhood. There have been a few instances where I had to re-learn that the hard way. Thank God your mom is a person of grace and forgiveness." After a deep breath, Owen finished his previous unfinished thought, "The second I heard that heartbeat, I knew without a doubt that this baby was more meant to be than anything in my entire life. I am beyond thrilled and can't wait to hold him or her." Nolan, becoming misty himself, patted Owen on the shoulder and grinned.

Glancing over at the crowd on the bed, Nolan and Owen chuckled as they watched Lucas make funny faces in an attempt to garner giggles from his nieces. Lissa laughed, a welcome sight, and steadied Emmy so the baby could sit up. When Lucas leaned toward her, the baby would try to grab hold of his curls. As Ria held Molly on her lap, Molly clapped and called out to Lucas. She wanted him to play with her.

"How about some hoops?" Owen suggested to Nolan.

Nolan grimaced, "I don't want Lissa to have to watch all three girls."

"Olivia can help," Owen offered. He walked into the hall and called for her.

Having nearly everything taken from her and having a ready supply of Valium made Olivia pleasant and calm. The change in the teen, which her parents attributed to discipline, was a welcome relief. Her snarls and snide comments had faded, and a more subdued Olivia emerged. In Owen's mind, Livie was growing up and maturing.

"Hi Dad," Olivia smirked as she met Owen outside her room.

"Nolan and I want to play basketball. Can you help Lissa with the babies?" he requested.

"No problem," Olivia agreed readily. "I didn't know they were here."

Within minutes, Nolan and Owen started shooting baskets and running around the driveway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"'

In the silence of the treehouse, both Ryder and Julie were letting their thoughts wander. Julie attempted to sort out what she knew in her heart and what she knew in her head. In the short time they were together, she'd imagined receiving care packages and letters from Nate during Plebe Summer. She'd create mental images of reuniting with him at Christmastime. In her dream world, everything would work out smoothly. Rules would be disregarded or changed, and she'd have a handsome officer cheering her on.

For his part, Ryder rehearsed the images he'd seen on YouTube or the experiences he'd read about online. He visualized climbing nets and scaling tall planks with a rope with ease.

When Nolan and Owen began dribbling in the driveway, both Julie and Ryder leaned their ears to confirm the sound.

"I hear a basketball," Julie grinned. "Do you hear it?"

"I do," Ryder stated. "You up for beating the old men?"

"You know it," she smiled. "Race you there?"

"Count of three at the door," Ryder suggested.

After stepping outside and securing the door, Julie announced, "1…2…3!" She ran with all the speed she could muster and nearly kept pace with him. By the time he reached the driveway, it was obvious who would win. She called out, "That's ok. I'll fry you on the court." Ryder glimpsed over his shoulder and smiled.

"Can we join you guys?" Ryder requested.

"Sure. Two on two? Horse? What's your pleasure?" Owen inquired.

"JJ? What do you want to play?" Ryder asked his dear friend.

"Two on two is more of a workout. You old guys up for that?" she teased with a laugh.

Nolan scoffed, "We are now. Old guys versus young punks."

"Fathers versus the children," Owen offered. He turned to Nolan and mumbled, "Crap…who has to guard Julie? She's fast."

"I'm on it," Nolan informed his dad.

As the four elbowed and bumped and slid behind or in front of one another, the trash talk began. Four usually kind people turned into swearing, pushy, mean opponents.

"Watch out, Old Man," Julie called out as she faked left and moved right for the basket. She turned to Owen and raised one eyebrow before attempting to guard Nolan.

"Holy crap! F-18," Nolan pointed to the sky as he pretended to see a fighter jet. Julie stopped to check it out, only to be tricked. Nolan easily bypassed her, passed the ball to Owen and they scored.

"One-one," Ryder announced. Owen leaned in close trying to block Ryder's pass to Julie. "Bring it on, Squid. C'mon," Owen growled, using an Army slur for Navy guys.

Ryder jumped up and threw the ball directly into Julie's hands, commented, "You got it, Grunt." Owen shoved Ryder's shoulder after Julie made the shot.

"One-Two," Owen called. "You might want to stop waxing the deck there, Swabbie, and pay attention."

As Ryder reacted to Owen's slur, Owen passed the ball to Nolan. Nolan and Julie chased each other around the court until Nolan attempted and missed a shot.

Ryder grabbed the rebound and dunked the ball, "Hoo-yah!"

Then, as Owen brought the ball in, Ryder kept raising his chin and narrowing his eyes. Owen had to stop to call a time out. "Ryder, Ryder, Ryder, you look like you're having a seizure," Owen roared.

"No, I don't!" he protested. The three guys cackled. When one would fade, another would ramp up and keep the laughter alive.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's keep moving, Girls!" Julie demanded.

Owen refocused and started to dribble. He faked so Ryder anticipated a pass, then mastered a jump shot.

As Julie brought the ball in, she summarized, "3-2. C'mon Ry, old men are right behind us." She stayed in the periphery, causing Nolan to anticipate that she was planning to pass the ball to Ryder who stood near the key. Instead, she took what would have been a 3 point shot on a regular court. The ball slipped right through the basket. "Nothing but net, Boys," she boasted.

"2-4, pressure's on, Dad," Nolan called out. Bending low while dribbling, Nolan harassed Julie, "You couldn't stop me if my shoes were stuck in cement." Nolan attempted a shot just as Julie came in front of him and knocked the ball away. When Ryder captured it, he commentated, "Ouch… that's embarrassing, Brother."

The game continued. Soon the score was Ryder/Julie 10, Nolan/Owen 6. One more basket for the punks and the game was over.

"Here we go, here we go," Julie chanted as she passed the ball to Ryder. As he began to dribble, Nolan reached in for the steal, made a basket, and bellowed, "Call the cops!"

"10-7, last play of the night," Julie taunted. Owen jumped at the right moment and caught Julie's pass, scowling, "Not in my house, punk."

"7-10," Nolan panted.

"Need a time out there, Daddy-O?" Ryder teased.

"I'm good, Squid," Nolan replied. He dribbled the ball and missed the shot. Julie went in for the rebound and slammed the ball into the hoop.

"Chick for the win! That's what I'm talking about," she nodded as she and Ryder chest bumped. After a day full of tears, playing her heart out and laughing with her second family was balm to her wounded soul.


	46. Chapter 46 - What Now?

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 46 – What Now?

 **Thursday, June 11** **th**

After the basketball game, Ryder drove Julie home. Their conversation focused mostly on the trash talk during the game until only three blocks of the drive remained.

Honing in on her face, Ryder asked seriously, "Are you going to be ok tonight?"

Julie looked down at her feet as her smile faded rapidly. "Yeah… I'll have to be," she admitted. "Dad's inside. I'm sure he'll want to catch up. We haven't really seen each other much lately."

"Do you want me to come in for a few? I could try to lighten the mood and keep the topic off anything too intense," Ryder suggested.

Glancing up at her friend, Julie nodded and said softly, "Please."

Ryder drove into the driveway and parked the car. He walked around and opened Julie's door for her and accompanied her to the house.

"Hey, Strangers!" Adam called from sofa. He set down a print version of Stars and Stripes and glanced up with a grin.

With a softness bordering a sigh, Julie walked over and hugged Adam. She offered a brief, "Hi, Dad," then sat beside him. "What's the news today?"

"Nothing too exciting, Itsy," Adam nodded, somewhat surprised by the hug. Hugs happened in the Caldwell house but not at each hello and goodbye. The fact that Julie approached him with an embrace stood out and caused his curiosity to pique. Standing and extending his hand, Adam greeted Ryder, "Hunt, I hear your workout numbers are steadily increasing. Bravo Zulu."

"Thanks, Sir. I've had great coaches all along," Ryder grinned. All three sat and Ryder tried to keep the conversation alive but harmless. "You should've seen JJ on the court tonight, Sir. She had my brother gasping for breath. Fun game of 2-on-2 after dinner."

With a smile, Adam responded with a celebratory voice, "Itsy! That reminds me. Coach Rourke from the Academy called today. I had a great chat with her."

"Who's that? I don't recognize the name," Julie responded with minimal interest.

"She's the new head coach for women's basketball. She wants you on the team," Adam announced proudly.

"Umm… I thought we'd already gone through all that…" Julie muttered with confusion. Earlier in the year, she and Adam had flown out and met with the team. After running through a few practices and interviewing with the coaching staff, Julie was not extended an offer for varsity ball. At the time, she had been devastated. The more she considered the situation, though, the more relief she felt. Attempting to make her way through her first year with the addition of a varsity sport would have been a challenge.

"With the former coach," Adam clarified. "Rourke wants you on the team. New coach, new plan, new players." With an ear-to-ear grin, Adam patted Julie's back and added, "I couldn't be prouder, Itsy Kit. I'm so damn proud of you."

Unsure she was interested in the offer, Julie didn't know how to respond to Adam's joy. "Wow, Dad… that's some big news."

"My baby the Navy basketball star!" he laughed as he grabbed a cigarette, lit it, and stepped onto the porch. As he proceeded outside, he called out, "I'm proud of my girl, Itsy!"

Once Adam was out of range, Ryder noted, "You don't seem too happy."

"I'm not sure I want the added pressure," Julie admitted after looking over her shoulder and double checking to make sure Adam wouldn't hear her. "The way Dad's talking about it, I'm already signed up."

"He seems pretty sure you're on board," Ryder acknowledged. "Today's been f #$ed up enough, JJ. You don't have to sort all this out right now. Tell him you're tired and hitting your rack."

"I suppose I will," Julie replied, stunned and emotionally overwrought. "Thanks for coming inside. Well, and for talking at the treehouse… and for everything today."

"Always," Ryder smiled as he hugged his friend. "Call me if you need to talk."

"Will do," Julie promised as she saw Ryder to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'''''

 **Friday, June 12** **th**

"Ryder is that you in the hall?" Amelia called out from bed mid-morning on Friday.

"Yes, indeed. Need something?" Ryder hollered back.

"Come on in, Baby Bear," Amelia suggested. When he came in, wearing only boxers and obviously fresh out of bed, Amelia checked, "Have you bought the items on the Naval Academy list?"

"Nah," Ryder admitted as he yawned. "The Captain told me that you can show up to Plebe Summer naked and you'll get everything you need."

"Please don't take him at face value," Amelia groaned as Ryder grinned. "Seriously, though, Ry… there's a list in the Parent book and I think there's one in your handbook too. You need to get on that.

"We aren't leaving for 16 days, Mom. There's time," Ryder assured her.

"Doesn't hurt to start now," she pushed.

Ryder made eye contact and offered a half-smile. "I'll see what I can do," he promised weakly. "I'm surprising Julie this morning. I'll probably have time later this afternoon."

"Maybe you two can go together – she needs to do the same thing," Amelia pointed out.

Ryder laughed, "As long as we don't get my boxer-briefs mixed up with her lacy panties. That'd be awkward, don't you think?"

He slipped out of the room and headed to the shower, but not before Amelia yelled, "Hey! How do you know that she wears lacy panties?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After showering, Ryder sent Julie a text, _I have the perfect surprise for you today. I'm coming to pick you up in 45 minutes. Wear PE clothes._

Julie chuckled when she read his words and wrote back, _I suppose there's no chance of a hint?_

 _No chance. Bring your gumption,_ he replied.

 _WTF – where'd that word come from?_ She laughed.

 _Grandma Evelyn. Wise woman_ , Ryder explained. _Wear a sports bra you can wear without a shirt…not flirting. Totally serious._

~~~~~~~~~~"~""""""""""

When Ryder picked Julie up, she was eager to know their destination. He wouldn't offer a clue. Instead, he drove with a Cheshire Cat smile plastered to his face.

After a short drive, he parked the car on the street and prodded, "C'mon."

"Where the hell are we and why?" she laughed nervously.

"Your brother made me promise that you and I would take a few boxing lessons before Plebe Summer," Ryder shared.

"No way," she scoffed.

"Seriously," he nodded. "He said it's much better to learn during the summer if you come in having boxed even just a time or two."

"What the hell…," Julie laughed.

They entered the gym and Julie felt as though she'd entered the gym from the Rocky movies. The place was dim. The lights and wires were hung from the open rafters. Punching bags were littered throughout the space, and three boxing rings dotted the landscape. An inspirational phrase was spray painted on the back wall. Without a doubt, both Julie and Ryder were fish out of water.

"You Ryder?" Tony asked as he approached.

"Yes, Tony. We spoke on the phone," Ryder answered.

"So you're both joining the Navy huh? Going big leagues – all the way to the Academy. Wow, impressive," Tony praised. "Sam told me to beat the crap out of you and go gentle on his little sister here."

Laughing uncomfortably, Ryder offered, "Great… I'll be sure to thank Sam next time I talk to him."

Tony laughed and slapped Ryder on the back, causing Ryder to lunge forward slightly. "Here's the deal," Tony explained. "We'll split you two up – Ryder, you and I will run through some basics while Diane works with Julie." Tony turned and called for Diane, "Lady Di! Your new champion is here!"

Diane sauntered over, not taking Tony too seriously, and introduced herself to Julie. "You must be Sam's sister," she offered. Julie nodded and followed her teacher past the first ring.

For the next two hours, Tony and Diane ran Ryder and Julie through the basics. They put on gloves and protective gear, learned the basic stances, and walked through why foot placement was important. While the ladies played in the ring, Tony taught Ryder how to dodge a punch, how to throw four basic punches, and how to jab, pivot and undercut. Once Julie and Diane were finished in the ring, Ryder sparred with another boxer who knew how to challenge the beginner without pummeling him.

"Lower your hips and you'll improve the force of a punch," Tony coached as he watched Ryder punch his opponent. "Remember your feet!"

Diane started out gently then increased the intensity. She told Julie that she was a natural, which made Julie roar with laughter.

"I'm not kidding," Diane emphasized. "You have fire in your eyes. Did you just break up with a boyfriend?"

"Actually, yes," Julie replied with a surprised laugh.

"I can always tell. Here's the secret, pretend that anything or anyone you touch is that son of a bitch. Get some anger out, grieve, do what you need to do to let him know how he hurt you," Diane encouraged. "What's his name?"

"Nate," Julie stated plainly.

"Allison, got a minute?" Diane called out.

"Sure, what's up?" Allison inquired.

"Julie here is having her first boxing lesson but she already looks like a pro. Can you spar with her?" Diane requested. "By the way, your name is now Nate."

"Got it," Allison smiled as she led Julie to the ring.

From the sidelines, Diane hollered instructions such as, "Keep your eyes focused straight ahead." "Look for openings!" "Block and jump back in – don't let her distract you. Stay focused on _opportunities_!"

By the end of the lesson, both Ryder and Julie couldn't wait for the next one. They left the gym dripping with sweat. Laughing and talking about various moves and unconsciously displaying the movements to one another as they walked, the two were on endorphin highs. Sam had been right, boxing before Plebe Summer was essential. For Julie, however, the reason Sam's advice rang true had little to do with preparing for Plebe Summer and everything to do with one guy whose touch and smile she was attempting to forget.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

While Ryder and Julie learned an entirely new form of 'dancing,' Olivia held a handful of her favorite treats and stared at them. Usually, she only swallowed one pill at a time. As she dealt with the boredom of being grounded, she figured trying one and a half pills would be an adventure and would entertain her.

 _Love, love, love you, G_ , she wrote in a text to Gwen as she waited for the pills to absorb into her bloodstream.

Gwen wrote back quickly, _Living the high life?_

 _Finally…after days without it. Thanks for taking care of me, Sweetness,_ Livs responded as she breathed deep and let her eyelids flutter.

 _I miss you. Miss holding you, touching you, kissing you,_ Gwen typed out.

Olivia giggled as she read the message. Setting the burner phone over her heart, she smiled and sighed. The wave of relief was beginning to wash over her stressed psyche. She could let go of the angst and pain. The pills let her lean back and relax so she could forget her anger and deny her sadness.

 _Sleepy and happy,_ Olivia wrote in a text as she forced herself to respond before hiding her phone. She knew that once the pills surged, she'd forget to take care of details that involved covering her tracks.

 _Hide the stash and turn off the phone, Sweet Girl. Love you,_ Gwen responded with a series of XXX and OOO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 _Readers: So sorry for the huge delay between chapters! I ended up with food poisoning on Thursday morning and I'm just now feeling human again. This chapter doesn't offer much depth, but hopefully it will do the trick until I have a chance to pen more words. Happy reading!_


	47. Chapter 47 - Take Your Son to Work Day

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 47 – Take Your Son to Work Day

Saturday, June 13th

Saturdays in the ER were often busy. Early in the morning, pediatric cases such as ear infections or high fevers were common. As the day unfolded, most of the patients needed immediate treatment for injuries were not life threatening. Mishaps on a hiking trail, falls from skateboards, or home improvement projects gone wrong accounted for the majority of cases. Interns and residents consistently spent their weekends suturing. On some weekend afternoons and evenings, a more serious injury made its way through the ER doors. Water skiing, boating, car accidents, and club sports produced injuries helped interrupt the monotony of seemingly non-stop suturing. The steady rhythm, however, quickened every week as the evening unfolded.

When Ryder and Owen arrived at the hospital on Saturday night, the ER was full but not beyond capacity. Doctors, residents, and nurses were busy but not swamped. A handful of people sat in the waiting room, hoping to be treated sooner rather than later.

"By 10 or 11pm," Owen predicted as he turned toward Ryder, "this room will be bursting at the seams with people needing medical attention."

Knowing he was shadowing Owen in order to see the dangers of alcohol use firsthand, Ryder consciously chose his reaction. Being engaged, interested, and curious would offer the best results. Accordingly, Ryder scanned the room and thought up a question. "How long do people have to wait when it's that busy?"

"Sometimes a couple hours or even longer. Wait time depends upon how many emergencies are coming through and the organizational abilities of the acting supervisor. The hope is that nobody waits over an hour. In reality, I've seen wait times for non-life-threatening cases extend as long as four or five hours," Owen shrugged as he walked toward the Attendings' Lounge.

Ryder followed a step behind Owen and sat down on the sofa once they reached the lounge. "Here," Owen advised as he threw a pair of white scrubs to Ryder, "change into these. The different colors are a quick way for the staff to identify who's who."

"And white means 'kid who was busted with a flask'?" Ryder joked as he changed his clothes, replacing his t-shirt and shorts with scrubs.

Owen chuckled and clarified, "White means orderly – someone who performs tasks that pose no risk to the patient." Owen changed into indigo scrubs and set his stethoscope around his neck. After throwing on his lab coat, he checked the pockets twice to make sure that he had everything he would need: prescription pad, protein bar, pen, magnifying loupe, pen light, cell phone, and marker.

"Let's go see what awaits us," Owen urged as he led the way back to the ER. As they walked, Owen explained what Ryder needed to do when ambulances arrived and while Owen was running traumas. He wanted him to have a front row seat, yet needed him to stay out of the way so medical personnel could treat the patient. During their dinner break, they'd debrief the cases and activity they'd seen.

They stepped off the elevator and approached the main desk. "Perfect timing," Kepner reported when she saw Owen. "Chopper en route with injured camper. Fell down a bank. Compound fractures, lots of bruising. Torres is on her way in."

"Heading to the roof," Owen nodded as he scanned the room and asked, "Can I get another set of hands?"

"Take O'Leary," April suggested as she called out to the resident and ordered her to follow Owen.

As the three rode the elevator to the roof, Owen introduced Ryder and Jane to one another.

Warmly, Jane inquired, "What brings you here tonight, Ryder? Are you interested in following in your dad's footsteps?"

"Not exactly," Ryder replied. "It's a long story." Jane nodded and forced a small smile, waiting for the elevator doors to open.

As the chopper landed, Owen instructed Ryder to remain back. The two doctors proceeded to the helicopter and listened to the bullets as they wheeled the gurney toward the elevator. The man's blood alcohol level had already been taken and was 0.18. Once inside and on their way down, Owen asked the patient a series of questions to assess mental status. O'Leary took a BP, listened to the patient's heart and noted basic vitals.

When the doors opened, Owen looked at Ryder and instructed, "Help us wheel him into a trauma room then stay about three steps behind me."

Two nurses and another doctor were waiting in the trauma room. Owen ordered, "On my count… 1… 2… 3." The team worked together to address the patient's needs. They swarmed around the hiker, attaching monitoring devices, inserting IVs and assessing the situation.

"Talk to me, people," Owen called out as he cut then ripped the hiker's pant leg.

"BP 160/100," O'Leary reported.

"Let's start some hydromorphone. Start with 0.015 bolus with repeat dosage every five minutes as needed," Owen ordered. "Somebody hand me an injection of Depo-Medrone." He put his hand out and a syringe was immediately placed in his hand. As he injected the anti-inflammatory near the patient's injury, he ordered antibiotics and told O'Leary to be ready to intubate. Owen hoped to keep the patient semi-conscious until Torres arrived in case she had any questions for him prior to surgery.

As Ryder watched, he thought about how smooth Owen ran the room. Accustomed to calling out orders and having them followed immediately and without question, his expectations for his children began to make sense. _Follow the request, debrief later if at all_ , Ryder pondered. The other observation, which caused Ryder to chuckle, was that after ripping the patient's pants, Owen simply threw the material behind him and to the side. There was no cleaning-as-we-go. _Must be nice to have a whole staff picking up after his messes._

Torres entered the room and assumed command, outlining her surgical plan aloud as she assessed the patient. She conferred with Owen, and they both determined that he wasn't needed in the OR. After passing along critical information, Owen stepped away as Callie and her team wheeled the gurney to an OR. Owen ripped off the yellow trauma gown and noticed there was blood on his pant leg. He walked to the desk before determining whether or not he had a chance to change.

"MVA pulling into the bay now," Kepner reported. "Motorcycle versus sedan. Police right behind – DUII suspected."

"Where do you need me? Which patient?" Owen inquired. Ryder was intrigued that the Chief of Surgery was asking one of his subordinates for an assignment. He'd learn later that everyone reported to the doctor who was running the ER so that one central figure was managing the department.

"Take the driver. 35-year-old female," Kepner instructed.

Within a few moments, Owen was running alongside a gurney and introducing himself to the driver. "Ma'am, I'm Dr. Hunt. Are you experiencing any pain?"

With glassy eyes and a ready smile, it was easy to see why the police suspected the woman was drunk. She grasped Owen's hand and cooed, "You're cute…you can treat me all night, sweetheart." Stifling his laughter, Ryder nearly fell to the ground in hysterics.

"I need your consent to treat you," Owen explained flatly as he leaned toward the woman and looked her in the eye.

"Anything, Cutie," the woman purred.

Owen rolled his eyes and began issuing orders as the gurney arrived in a treatment room. "BAC off the bat," he insisted. "Then vitals." He gazed up and saw the motorcyclist being wheeled past the room. The young man was in bad shape. After assessing the woman's injuries and encountering come on after come on, Owen tore off his trauma gown and snapped, "Nothing life threatening. Page me when she sobers up or passes out." He stomped out of the room and Ryder fell in behind him.

The two entered the Trauma Room where a team was working diligently to stabilize the patient. Monitors blared and beeped as various doctors and nurses called out brief reports and orders.

"Stop that bleeding," Kepner commanded as she looked at a resident who was placing pressure on a large leg lac. "He's losing too much blood too fast."

Owen stepped toward the leg and instructed the resident on techniques. Ryder was struck by how calm Owen remained in the midst of all the chaos. Focused only on the task immediately at hand, Owen was able to temporarily slow the bleeding. The noises from the monitors calmed and slowed as Kepner smiled with relief at her boss.

"Heart beat is stabilizing. BP normalizing," she shared. "Let's get him up to surgery." She gazed at Owen and questioned, "Can you join me and work on that leg while I deal with abdominal injuries?"

"Who's going to run the board?" Owen wondered aloud.

"Murphy. He'll page one of us if he feels over his head," April shared as she described the situation.

Ryder followed the team, but knew he needed to sit in the gallery during the surgery. Throughout the operation, Owen muttered and commented on how all the injuries were a result of one person's drinking and driving. His topic led others to weigh in and discuss various alcohol-related situations from the past. While a part of him wanted to turn off the OR speaker and ignore the intentionally chosen topic, he knew Owen would want to discuss it with him later. He listened and surrendered to self-reflection about his own alcohol use. His parents had been right – seeing the results of alcohol-related injuries firsthand was teaching him a lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Back at the Lake House, the Littles watched a movie in the TV room and Olivia washed the dinner dishes. Amelia was lying on the sofa, attempting to read a journal article about a new method for treating large aneurysms. As her eyelids faded closed, she found her ability to focus on the topic lacking. She blinked rapidly, gulped down some water, and shook her face back and forth in an attempt to revive her energy so she could finish the write up. While undergoing her strategies to find extra energy, a text from Julie came through her phone. It read, _Any chance you have a minute?_

Amelia pursed her lips and felt her heart hurt for the girl she'd come to adore and love. Before she could send a response, Julie sent a second text that stated, _You're busy, aren't you? I'm sorry I bugged you. We'll talk soon._

Deleting what she'd begun to write, Amelia recomposed her response and sent back, _Now is great, Julie. What's up?_

 _Are you sure?_ Julie reluctantly sought to confirm.

 _Absolutely. I'm totally sure. I'm reading a boring article on brain surgery. Save me!_ Amelia teased.

 _Can we talk?_ Julie requested.

Amelia slipped her Bluetooth on her ear and hit the dial button. When Julie's soft voice answered, Amelia stated, "You sound pretty down, my friend."

"I'm a balled up mess of emotion and confusion," Julie chuckled. She'd been crying but was initially able to hide any hints about her current state.

"Sounds familiar. I've been there a time or two," Amelia responded gently.

Silence hung on the line. Julie knew if she put words to her feelings, she'd dissolve into tears. At the same time, she so badly needed a Mom. She needed to hear that all of the overwhelming realities swirling in her midst would not win the day and knock her down forever.

"Take your time," Amelia encouraged. Olivia approached, but noticed immediately that Amelia was on the phone. Amelia patted the empty space on the couch and Olivia snuggled next to her.

After a small sniffle, Julie disclosed, "It's been a really tough week. I feel like I've lived through about a month's worth of bad days."

"Like you're carrying a ton of bricks?" Amelia prompted.

"Something like that," Julie chuckled as she wept lightly. "I'm so exhausted that I don't even know where to start or what to say.

"How about starting with the first crummy experience of the week?" Amelia suggested as she squeezed Olivia close to her and caressed Livie's curls.

"I-Day is coming up and I'm excited and scared and worried and eager," Julie began without pausing for breath. "That's a constant cloud over me. Saying goodbye to my brother sucked. I feel like I barely visited with him and who knows when I'll see him again. Then the floor crumbled under my feet," she rambled.

"How so, JJ?" Amelia asked with compassion.

Beginning to weep, Julie managed to share her news, "My boyfriend broke up with me."

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart," Amelia sighed. "A broken heart is heavy to carry."

"A part of me knew we couldn't last forever, but I really wanted to believe we'd find a way around that," Julie reported not knowing that Amelia understood the situation in detail.

"He was your first?" Amelia inquired without judgment.

"My first real boyfriend," Julie detailed. "We didn't… we almost… but we didn't…" she sputtered, unable to utter the words about whether she and Nate had consummated their relationship. Tearing up further, Julie added, "And I don't care about rules or that we shouldn't be together. I loved him," She admitted. "I still love him."

"Do you want to come over?" Amelia offered. "Owen and Ryder are at the hospital all night. Olivia and I are hanging out on the couch and the kids are plugged into a movie."

"Yes and no," Julie replied. "If I left, I'd have to go downstairs and talk to my dad. He can't know a thing about the relationship, and he'll wonder why I've been crying."

"I wish I could wrap my arms around you and hug you," Amelia shared gently.

Julie inhaled deeply and said, "It hurts so bad. I feel completely broken."

"I know," Amelia resonated. The poor kid was experiencing her first heartbreak and the pain was washing over her like a tidal wave.

"Why did it have to happen like this? I don't want to say goodbye to him. I love him," she sobbed.

Whispering, Amelia repeated, "I know."

"I feel so empty," Julie disclosed with vulnerability.

"It hurts," Amelia echoed softly.

"It hurts so much," Julie added as she began to sob. Amelia remained on the phone, but said nothing as Julie unleashed her tears. "All I want," Julie eventually stated, "is to be held by him. I want his arms around me. I want to trace his muscles and rest my head on his shoulder."

"His embrace felt safe and secure," Amelia mused, knowing the experience of loving someone and being held.

"It did," Julie whimpered. "Nothing else in the world mattered if I was in his arms. Now I feel like nothing at all matters."

Amelia's eyes became misty as she listened to Julie's grief. Telling Julie that the feeling would pass or correcting the statement about how nothing mattered would not help. Julie needed to feel and experience the pain, not be distracted from it. As Amelia considered the situation, she wondered why she could so easily identify the need to grieve in others when she had been so adept at denying her own pain throughout the years.

"The tears eventually bring healing," Amelia shared, not sure that her words would provide any comfort.

"I don't want to heal," Julie responded. "I just want him."

"I know, Julie. I know," Amelia uttered with gentleness. In that moment, allowing Julie to wallow in grief was the greatest gift Amelia could provide. "I'm here 24/7. I'm here. You're not alone," Amelia assured her.

Forty-five minutes later, Julie thanked Amelia. She was exhausted mentally, emotionally, physically and intellectually. "I'm going to try to sleep," Julie shared as she sniffled.

"Call me in the morning," Amelia advised. "I'll be thinking about you all night, JJ."

After ending the call, Amelia leaned away so she could better glimpse Olivia's face. Livie had fallen asleep with her head resting on Amelia's shoulder. Unaware of Olivia's internal struggles, Amelia brushed back Livie's red hair and thought about her daughter. _She's still so young and naïve… not a care in the world other than wishing she wasn't grounded. I wish I could take away all the heartbreak and pain that will flood her way in the years to come. I wish there was a way to box up 4-year-old Livie and keep her that way forever – carefree, jubilant, silly. The idea of this sweet girl ever experiencing heartbreak or pain is too much to imagine. I wish I could protect her and shelter her forever._


	48. Chapter 48 - Shock and Sweetness

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 48 – Shock and Sweetness

Saturday, June 13th

"I'm starving," Ryder sighed as he sat down across from Owen. A chance to take a break from the ER didn't occur until 11pm. The two had quickly eaten dinner with the family before heading to the hospital, but Ryder's eighteen-year-old stomach seemed to forget that detail.

Owen chuckled, "It's only been five hours since dinner. You'd be heading to bed about now on most weeknights."

"But we've been busy running here and hurrying there. All that activity makes a guy hungry, Dad," Ryder pointed out.

With a bite of food in his mouth, Owen continued chewing and responded with as much of a smile as he could manage. In his many years as a physician, he was certainly aware of how activity and hunger levels were related. Ryder spoke to him as if Owen had no idea.

After swallowing his bite, Owen pressed the topic that had brought Ryder to the ER in the first place. He started slowly and planned to build from there. "What are your thoughts about what you've witnessed tonight?"

"Umm…" Ryder pondered. "It's been cool watching you run the traumas because I understand how it affects your parenting style. I'd never made that connection before."

Intrigued, but hoping to discuss the alcohol-related cases, Owen nodded and filed the observation away for a future discussion. "Anything else?" he asked his son.

"Watching the team swarm around a patient is fascinating. Everyone has their own job to do and knows the routine. The collaboration is awesome," Ryder shared. "Seeing some of the cases is pretty intense, too."

"What's intense about them? The blood? The fast pace?" Owen wondered aloud.

"No," Ryder shook his head as he took a sip of soda. "Thinking about what happened to cause the injuries."

"Hmm," Owen smirked slightly as he leaned back in his chair and rested an arm on the chair beside him. He kept eye contact with Ryder but said nothing.

"And that drunk lady that was pawing you. I'm sorry, Dad, but she was pretty damn entertaining," Ryder laughed.

"Until you remember the damage and injuries she caused," Owen shrugged with a straight face.

"Yeah," Ryder acknowledged softly as Owen's words sunk in. After a long pause, Ryder inquired, "Why would someone do that? Drive drunk? I mean, I know it happens all the time, but then you see this and it blows you away."

"A drink or two impairs common sense. When a person is high or drunk, they may find themselves doing something they'd never do sober. Hasn't that been your experience?" Owen instructed.

"I guess it has," Ryder admitted. "But I've never driven drunk. It's never been that extreme."

"Thank God," Owen sighed.

"When Mom had pill and drinking problems…" Ryder began to ask gingerly. "Did she ever…"

"Harm another person?" Owen completed Ryder's sentence.

"Yeah. Is that what made her decide to go to treatment?" Ryder wondered.

Owen inhaled slowly and looked away. He wanted to be intentional with his answer. "The details of the bad times are her stories to tell," Owen shared, "and there were some pretty dark experiences. But, no, she didn't ever plow her car into someone." Looking down at his lap, Owen pondered what else to say but decided there was no nuanced way to explain Ryan's death.

Able to tell that Owen was choosing his words deliberately, Ryder wasn't sure if Owen would disclose deeper portions of Amelia's past. "How did she end up in treatment?"

"She can tell you all about that," Owen stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Ryder changed his focus and queried, "What will happen to that lady? The one who was driving drunk?"

Raising his eyebrows and extending his joined lips slightly, Owen offered, "I'm not sure. The charges against her could vary depending upon the extent of the motorcyclist's injuries and overall condition. If she has a prior record, the consequences increase. Honestly, part of the outcome will depend upon the lawyer she can afford."

"Do you think she'll go to jail?" Ryder questioned.

"I really don't know, Ry," Owen admitted. "What I do know is that she'll encounter a pretty intense reality when she sobers up. She'll have to live the rest of her life knowing that she caused so much physical and long term damage. That's its own form of prison – living with the knowledge of what she did."

"Wow… I never thought about that," Ryder confessed as he attempted to imagine the burden of carrying those memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"'

Amelia woke up when she sensed she was being watched. The twins had fallen asleep during a movie and were snuggled together. Olivia and Amelia were dozing in the Living Room, and Lucas was uneasy about being the only person awake in the giant house. He sat on the edge of the coffee table and studied his mama, debating whether or not to wake her.

Sleepily, Amelia opened her eyes and smiled when she spotted Lucas. "Hi, Monkey," she offered.

"I'm the only one awake and that feels scary," Lucas informed her as if she'd dismissed her motherly responsibilities.

"I remember that same feeling when I was little," Amelia recalled. "Now there are two of us awake. And the dogs are kind of awake," she added as she gazed over at the snoring canines.

"Mom, they wouldn't be much help if bad guys broke in," Lucas informed her with a doubtful glance. "Especially if the bad guys gave them dog treats."

"True," Amelia giggled. "Should we wake up all these Sleeping Beauties and send them to bed or let them snooze where they landed?"

"Let's leave 'em down here," Luke decided without hesitation. "But can we go upstairs and sleep in your bed?"

"Sounds like a plan," Amelia agreed. "Let's make sure your sisters have blankets, though." She grabbed an afghan and spread it over Olivia, then led the way into the TV room. After pausing to take in the site of the snuggling sisters, Amelia tucked a blanket around the twins and set another blanket nearby.

As she and Lucas climbed the stairs, he asked, "How come Ryder gets to do a sleepover with Dad at the hospital?"

"Actually, he's there to learn a lesson," Amelia clarified. "Ryder made some unwise choices. Being at the hospital on a Saturday night will give him a chance to see what can happen when people make choices without thinking them through."

"Oh," Lucas replied without understanding Amelia's explanation. "What if he gets tired?"

"Dad might let him sleep in an on-call room or might tell him he needs to stay awake anyway," Amelia informed her youngest. The baby began moving and Amelia reached for Lucas' hand. She placed it on her baby bump and asked, "Do you feel the baby kicking?"

"Mmm Hmm," Lucas nodded as he added his second hand. "He's busy in there."

"He, huh? You're still sure it's a boy?" Amelia teased.

"Well, it is. That's my baby brother in there," Lucas shrugged. He walked to his bedroom and changed into PJs. Within a few minutes, he and Puppy Blankie jumped into bed and cuddled with Amelia.

"How's Puppy doing?" Amelia asked with a gentle smile. Unlike some parents who would tell a nine-year-old that he was too old for a lovey, Amelia was touched by all that Lucas and Puppy Blankie had been through together. Tattered and torn, Puppy was well loved.

"He's good. He wants to feel the baby kick," Lucas said as he set the blanket on Amelia. Lucas placed his ear nearby and disclosed, "Puppy knows that the baby is a boy, too."

"You can rest your head there if you want," Amelia invited. "You might get poked, but it's also kind of cozy."

"Can I listen to his heart with your stethoscope?" Lucas begged.

Amelia nodded, "If you go get it. It's in the closet hanging on a hook."

"I'll be careful with it, don't worry," Lucas shared as he anticipated Amelia's next words. He returned quickly and placed the ear pieces in his ears. As if he were a trained and experienced doctor, he held the end of the stethoscope and studied the sounds he heard as he moved it around.

"There's lots of gurgly noises," he reported.

"Do you want me to see if I can find the heartbeat?" Amelia offered. Lucas handed her the instrument and Amelia was able to locate the heartbeat. She held the end against her skin as she handed Lucas the other end. After putting it on his ears, he set his head on her belly. Lucas fell asleep as he rubbed the worn silky edge of Puppy Blankie and listened to the rhythmic heartbeat of his younger sibling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

Owen and Ryder were finally able to head to an on-call room at 2:45am. The night had been full of alcohol-related injuries, including two deaths and multiple surgeries. After explaining that he slept in his scrubs to save time in case of a page, Owen confirmed that Ryder had everything he might need. Before finishing his response to his father, Ryder fell asleep. He was exhausted emotionally and physically. The events of the evening would provide inspiration for his dreams.

More keyed up than sleepy, Owen lay on his back and contemplated what the coming months would bring. _Soon, we'll have a new baby at home and a grown baby across the nation attending the Academy. How much will Ryder's absence affect Mia? In six weeks, we'll only receive three phone calls. She'll be constantly wondering how and what he's doing. We'll go from daily contact with Ryder to no contact. I hope she'll be able to focus on the baby rather than wallow in her grief over Ryder._

 _Right after we return from Maryland, Ria will undergo surgery and begin her rehab. That will give us both another focus besides Ryder's absence. And just weeks later, the kids will start school. The daily routines will offer the solace of predictable schedules and the chaos of managing four kids' calendars simultaneously._

 _I wonder how Mia will do without another driver in the house? Maybe we should chat about bringing in some help. Would she be open to that idea or think I was crazy for mentioning it? Nobody will ever measure up to Lynne. I almost feel sorry for the person even though we haven't hired anyone yet._

As his thoughts wandered, Owen drifted off to sleep. His exhaustion prevailed over his cares and burdens. For a little over an hour, Owen's body and mind could rest.

The silence of the on-call room was shaken to attention a few minutes after 4am. Owen's pager sounded loudly, and Owen instinctively jumped up and began putting on his shoes.

"Ry, wake up," Owen called out.

"No," Ryder mumbled. "It's still dark out."

"Welcome to real life, Son. Up, let's go. A chopper is on its way with multiple victims of a multi-car accident. I need to get my ass up to the roof and you're coming with me," Owen insisted as he clapped his hands anxiously. "Lives are at stake here, Ryder. Let's go."

Ryder sat up slowly and began to slip a foot into one of his shoes. He blinked sleepily and yawned.

Leaning down, Owen grabbed Ryder's shoes and said, "Come on. You can put them on in the elevator." Owen walked toward the door and flipped on the lights. Dutifully but unhappily, Ryder followed. As he tried to keep up with Owen's speedy pace, Ryder ran his fingers through his hair and hoped it wasn't sticking up.

They hopped on the elevator and Owen gently threw the shoes to the floor. Ryder slipped them on and raised one knee at a time to tie them. Owen reminded him, "Same protocol as earlier."

"Right," Ryder acknowledged as he yawned again. When the two stepped out of the elevator, they were met by a number of other physicians and medical personnel.

Derek began sharing details with Owen and yelled over the noise of the rotors. The two doctors ran to the chopper and rapidly assessed the patients. Upon seeing the major skull injury of the first patient, Ryder awoke fully. The scene was bloody and surreal as Derek and his team sped by in the hopes of saving the patient's life.

Running on adrenaline, Ryder switched his focus to the second patient. Everyone surrounding the patient was screaming their reports and observations. Owen called Ryder over to help push the gurney to the elevator and Ryder noticed immediately that the patient was missing her leg. He stared at the site as he ran and pushed. Once in the elevator, Owen leaned over and mumbled, "She was driving and her leg was pinned between the gear shift and steering wheel. It was barely attached with the first responders arrived. By the time the elevator stops at the ER, the leg should be in the Trauma Room waiting for us. They sent it ahead so we could prepare it and try to reattach it."

"She looks so young," Ryder sputtered with shock. The girl's arm was badly damaged and her torso was covered with blood. She had a large gash on her cheek, a cut from the seatbelt along the bottom of her neck, and vacant eyes that occasionally fluttered open.

"Nineteen," Owen frowned. "On her way home from a party. She was less drunk than her boyfriend, so they decided she'd drive."


	49. Chapter 49 - In the Arms of An Angel

**Go Baby Grow**

 **Chapter 49 – In the Arms of an Angel**

 **Sunday, June 14**

 _ **From the depths of Olivia's soul:**_

 _When I sleep or pass out from the Valium, I can finally process what's going on. Everything began so innocently – I wanted to experiment, to explore the forbidden world of drugs. At first, I wasn't worried. A dancer and performer with such grand dreams surely wouldn't spiral out of control. I've worked too hard to reach this level of talent and ability. I assumed it was simply a phase. I was certain I could stop at any time._

 _Then, the use continued. I used more often. The dosage increased. Having a stash of pills kept the panic away._

 _Within a matter of weeks, I wasn't myself. I was lying about Ryder, worming my way out of trouble, and sneaking around. It's like a drug-induced monster took over and left me buried in darkness. The benefit was that I no longer hurt so much. My sadness and confusion quieted. All my wondering about my bio parents decreased. My fears of not fitting in with my family no longer worried me. How did I go from happy little girl to this mess?_

 _When I think back, I have picture memories of my bio mom. She hummed songs throughout the day and sang softly when she rocked me. Each of us kids knew Mom adored us. Then, all of the sudden, she was gone. Vanished. That part of my life completely ended._

 _I remember little scenes from the period of time when Dad first brought us home from Canada. I remember calling Uncle Derek "Dr. Pepper." Dr. Karev was "Dr. Doughnut" because he'd take care of us and feed us treats while Dad met with Mom's doctors. I was so little that I never worried about why Dad was meeting with doctors so frequently. The fact that Mom lived at the hospital was my new normal. Everything was out of place, unpredictable, and different – why would one change stand out more than the others?_

 _I knew deep down that I was safe because my brothers were with me. Dad was so loving and doting. Never having had a Dad before, I reveled in his attention and hugs. When he carried me, I felt like the most beloved queen on earth. I wish that feeling had never ended._

 _The first time I felt in the way occurred when the twins came home. Lynne, with her stern expectations, was caring but not doting. Dad and Mom were often busy with the babies. I couldn't put words to it then, but looking back, I can see that I no longer felt special. Between the babies and my confusing grief for my bio mom, much time passed before I could even call Mom "Mom." She felt like 'Auntie Mia,' not only because that's how I'd known her but also because I wasn't a top recipient of her attention. Besides, Ryder kind of claimed her as his from the get go. Those two fused together and bonded. I had Dad most of the time, at least when he was home._

 _Years passed. I became accustomed to feeling like a third wheel. I was always included, but I wasn't special. There were enough kids running around. Nobody was the star. We were all loved. Life was chaotic and busy. Dance was my refuge. On the floor, I could lose myself in the music and express my emotions with my body._

 _When Nolan moved to college, I felt like a part of me disappeared. I'd never realized how tightly I held on to him as a source of stability. Then his life took so many strange turns. He and Lissa married young and then Karina died. It was all so horrible. They lived far away. My summer with them in LA was one of the best times in my life. Lissa really cared about me and had time to listen. Life was softer. Being near Nolan and living with him felt right._

 _Over the years, I've spent so much time imagining what my life would have been like if I'd known my bio dad and if my bio mom hadn't died. What are the odds that a kid would experience the death of both parents by the time they are four-years-old? Maybe that's part of why I've always felt different. Other kids had a Dad and a Mom or two Dads or two Moms or a single parent. Trying to explain my situation involved drawing a diagram and sketching a map of North America. I've never met anyone else with a similar story._

 _At the best of times, I celebrate my differences. I love my red curly hair. Being a dancer fills me with joy. Dressing in my own style is fun. But at the same time, being different comes at a price. I feel like a puzzle piece that has no puzzle. Even when I'm full of joy, a small part of me feels like a fish out of water. I never quite belong._

 _Maybe that's how the drugs took hold. When I'm high, all this internal chatter ceases. I no longer worry about where or if I fit. All the wondering about my bio parents relaxes and fades away. Life is easier after taking a Valium. All of my stress and intense emotions are gone. Feeling different isn't even a consideration. Being broken no longer hurts._


	50. Chapter 50 - Let's Go

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 50 – Let's Go

Sunday, June 14

"Julia?" Adam hollered from the kitchen. He had already tried to rouse his daughter, remind her they'd be leaving soon for church, and knocked on the door a second time. Each time, she mumbled back an unconvincing response that caused Adam to suspect she remained under her blankets.

When he received no response, he scooped up the last bite of eggs on his plate and huffed up the stairs. At her door, he knocked loudly and then let himself in.

Julie was sitting on her bed with her knees bent and her arms around her lower legs. Still in PJs, she appeared listless and sullen. When Adam stormed in, she raised her chin off her knees and looked his way.

"What's this?" he asked firmly but reasonably.

"I'm trying," she sighed.

"No… no, you're not," Adam retorted with tension in his voice. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes and you're going whether you're ready or not."

"Yes, Sir," she spoke softly as she pursed her lips.

Adam spun around and took a step toward the hall, then abruptly stopped and turned to face Julie when he sensed she hadn't moved at all. "Should I stay here and harangue you until I'm sure you're in step?"

Straightening her legs and placing her feet on the floor slowly, Julie replied without emotion, "No, Sir. I'm sorry. I'll be ready."

"Wear a dress, please," Adam called out as he proceeded down the hall.

Julie rested her forehead against the wall as she studied her clothing options. Knowing she wanted to wear sandals, she chose her dress based on the shoes. She grasped a hanger and chose a soft orange based print. The top layer was sheer and flouncy, revealing the solid apricot layer beneath. After setting the dress on her bed, Julie made her way to the shower.

When Adam heard the water turn on, he yelled, "12 minutes!" Julie didn't respond, but did speed up. She could do her hair in the car on the way to the base and dressing would only take two minutes. Stepping under the warm water, she gasped slightly and exhaled as she let a few tears escape her eyes. With all of her heart, she prayed that Nate would not be at church that morning. Thirty seconds of respite was all she allowed herself before rapidly cleaning up and washing her hair.

She stepped out of the shower and was drying off when Adam's intense knock caused her to jump. "We leave in seven minutes regardless of how ready you are."

"I know. I'm on it," she said with a hint of frustration.

"Watch the lip, Miss," Adam warned as he retreated to his bedroom to grab his wallet and keys.

Grabbing her makeup and hairbrush, Julie rushed down the hall and into her room. Within a minute, she was dressed. As she brushed her long, wet hair, she threw a bag with her toiletries over her shoulder. She stepped into the hall and passed Adam's room just as he was exiting. They nearly bumped into one another.

He gave a brief once over and commented, "Pantyhose."

"I don't have time," Julie emphasized.

"Now," he grumbled causing her to scurry back to her bedroom and put on stockings. The argument that nobody, especially anyone her age, wore them anymore had fallen flat multiple times in the past. Adam's expectations were set and clear.

Both fuming under the surface, the Caldwell's made their way downstairs and into the car without speaking. As soon as she was buckled in, Julie began primping. She threw her hair into a regulation bun in the blink of an eye and continued her routine by applying foundation.

"I don't appreciate all that crap in my car. What if it spills?" Adam pressed.

"I'll clean it up," Julie responded without stopping or looking at him.

"There's more powder in the air and on your dress than on your face," he critiqued as she applied it. "You're paying to clean my dress whites if one spot touches this uniform."

"I understand, Sir," she responded with no affect.

"What's up, Julie? Your mood is as flat as a pancake, and you dragged ass getting ready," he questioned. "It's not like being expected to go to church came as a surprise."

She finished applying mascara, then sat back and turned toward her father. "I'm tired. This week has been tough."

Scoffing, Adam responded, "What's the problem?"

Muttering softly, she offered, "Big changes are on the horizon. The anticipation is weighing me down."

"Toughen up, Itsy. This week is nothing compared to the summer awaiting you at the Academy, and there won't be time to be sullen there," Adam warned.

Julie turned and gazed out the side window. Unable to share news about her broken heart, the disconnection and relational distance between Julie and Adam was far greater than the physical distance between them in the car.

They pulled onto the base and drove to the chapel. Adam parked and opened Julie's door for her. "I need to speak with a few folks before service," Adam explained. "Let me find someone to escort you."

"Not necessary," Julie replied. With a forced smirk, she added, "I know where we sit."

"It's about protocol, Julia, not your competence," Adam emphasized.

She looked Adam in the eye and set her hand on his forearm, "Please, Dad. I'm not sure I'm up for small talk right now."

Normally, Julie's words would have been met with a lecture about how the military life and expectations took precedence over her feelings. For some unexplainable reason, Adam relented.

Walking directly from the car to the pew, Julie attempted to avoid eye contact. She knew that if Adam spotted her with her eyes averted or cast down, he'd have an additional lecture to offer, but she was willing to take her chances in the hopes of avoiding Nate. Many sailors and civilians greeted her verbally. Each time, she continued toward the chapel as she replied with a quick, "Good morning."

She entered the church with a sigh of relief, hoping nobody would approach her in the sanctuary. Bulletin in hand, she sat down and focused momentarily on the chancel. She breathed slowly as she drank in the site of multi-colored banners and sun rays shining through stained glass. For the first time in days, she felt deep peace. Wishing the moment would never end, she rested in the calm serenity.

Adam slid next to his daughter and whispered, "Why didn't you invite the Ensign to join us?"

Blinking rapidly, she breathed through her mouth and gazed over at her father. Looking past him, she realized that the officer across the aisle was Nate and that he was sitting alone. "I… uh…," she sputtered. "I didn't see him there."

Lowering his eyebrows, Adam attempted to make sense of Julie's distracted state. He placed his arm around his daughter's shoulders and drew her close, stating sternly, "I'm not clear why you're not yourself today, Julie, but let's try to rise to the occasion."

She pursed her lips and felt her breath quicken. Tears welled in her eyes and she whispered back, "I'm… sorry."

The organ swelled and the congregation stood to sing the opening hymn. Julie walked toward the side aisle and made a quick exit.

Adam, angered and embarrassed by her inappropriate leave taking, tightened his stance. He puffed out his chest, squared his jaw, and resumed singing the hymn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Olivia woke up when Ryder and Owen walked through the garage door just after 7am. Her head was foggy and her body felt weighed down. Disoriented by her surroundings, she took a moment to determine where she was before sitting up.

"Good morning, Sleepy Angel," Owen offered with a warm smile as he approached and hugged his daughter. "You fell asleep down here last night, hmm?"

"I guess so," Livie smirked. "How was your shift?" Owen was about to answer when Ryder volunteered his thoughts.

"Busy. Busy as hell," Ryder grumbled. "And bloody."

With a nonchalant tone, Olivia commentated, "Oh." As she stood, she added, "I'm going upstairs."

"Join us for breakfast, Livs," Owen encouraged. "We stopped and picked up fresh berries for pancakes."

"Maybe later, Dad," she mumbled as she shuffled toward the stairs. "I'm going back to bed."

"For once, I think she has the right idea," Ryder confessed. "Let's go back to sleep and hold off on the grub."

Left alone, Owen pouted as he set the berries aside and poured himself a cup of coffee. He opened the door for the dogs and followed them outside.

A few minutes later, Amelia approached from behind and wrapped her arms around him. "Beautiful morning," she cooed.

Owen turned and kissed her cheek, replying, "It is. Watch that spot – the fish are jumping."

A moment later, they spotted activity and smiled. "Look at that," Amelia shared with awe. "I'm always too busy to notice the little moments of beauty around here."

"We all are," Owen mused. "Ryder saw quite a bit overnight," he mentioned.

"Good. Did it have an effect?" she queried.

"Definitely," Owen nodded. He stepped to the side and wrapped his arm around Amelia. Gently, he told her, "He asked some questions about your past. I didn't offer any details, but I thought I'd let you know he might approach you."

"That's fine," Amelia assured him as she snuggled in to his chest.

"How's our baby?" Owen wondered aloud with a smile as he rubbed her baby bump.

"Busy. Lots of stretching and kicking. Space is becoming scarce in there and we seem to have a protester on our hands," Amelia detailed. "Last night, Lucas fell asleep with the stethoscope on listening to the baby's heartbeat."

With a knowing sigh, Owen stated, "He's taking this protective big brother role to heart. I like seeing this side of him."

"Little Luke is still there," Amelia pointed out. "Puppy Blankie listened to the heartbeat too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Outside, Julie leaned against the church building as she wept and attempted to steel herself. The number of lectures awaiting her in the coming hours were voluminous. Once they were home and she sat down to receive Adam's admonishments, it wouldn't matter if she cried. But at the base, she preferred and was expected to maintain a pleasant demeanor.

Through the open window, Julie heard the Words of Institution and the shuffling of footsteps as people approached the pastor to receive communion. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the siding, imagining receiving the bread and wine and being strengthened by the sacrament. Pulling her from the moment, she heard a man approach and clear his throat.

Julie quickly placed both feet squarely on the ground and stood up before knowing who was beside her. Glancing over, she saw Nate. A part of her wanted to scream at him to go away and another part wanted to rush into his arms and sob.

When their eyes met, Nate offered gently, "I noticed you left service. I wanted to check on you and make sure you were safe."

"Thank you. I'm fine," Julie stated firmly with a stare as she met his gaze.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue. As he offered it to her, he said, "Good. If you'll excuse me then." Without a doubt, Nate had the impression that Julie did not want to chat with him. She wasn't rude but her steely emotional distance spoke volumes. He turned and made his way to the main doors of the chapel without looking back.

Weakened by the encounter, Julie wiped her eyes with his tissue and was tempted to fall onto the ground to sob. Instead, she filled her lungs with air and forced herself to approach the chapel doors. Adam would be exiting any minute and she wanted to find him before he found her.

She spotted her father chatting with the family of one of his sailors. He was in prime form, sharing a kind laugh and praising their son's work. When she stopped and stood beside him, Julie smiled pleasantly at the group.

"And this is my youngest. My daughter, Julie," Adam announced as he introduced her to each person by name.

The sailor's mother asked, "Your father mentioned you recently graduated from high school. What are your plans going forward?"

"I'm headed to the Naval Academy in Annapolis, Ma'am," Julie responded respectfully.

"Oh my… that's a real honor. You must be proud of her, Captain Caldwell," the mother commented.

Adam wrapped an arm around Julie's shoulders and boasted, "Absolutely. She's worked hard to earn her spot there."

After Owen had taken a long nap, he headed to the Living Room. The Littles were playing a card game at the Dining Room table, and he asked if they knew where Olivia and Amelia were.

"Livie's in her room being all mopey," Anna reported as she rolled her eyes. "And Mama is over there on the couch."

Confused, Owen glanced over at the sofa. He didn't see her. With his eyebrows drawn toward the bridge of his nose, he peered around the corner and began to laugh. Amelia was upside down, with her head hanging toward the floor, her back where thighs normally rested and her legs crisscrossed where her back would normally be. With her headphones in her ears, she moved her head slightly to the beat as she held a medical journal in front of her face and read.

Owen approached from behind the sofa and leaned over Amelia's legs and above her torso. He smiled and waited until she sensed his presence. Peeking around the magazine, she smiled widely and began sharing too loudly, "Nancy sent this to me. You need to read it." He motioned toward his ears and removed invisible headphones. Waving her finger in the air, Amelia nodded and called out, "Right."

After the headphones were out, Owen chuckled and questioned, "Why are you upside down, Mia?"

"Because I'm so dreadfully bored. If all I can do is move between the couch and the bed, at least I can be creative about how I rest," she explained with pride.

"You're adorable," Owen winked.

"That too," she giggled.

Owen suggested, "How about a change of venue? I'm starving and it's a gorgeous day. Let's head to the Fish House for a late lunch and sit outside by the water."

"See… that is why I married you, Owen Hunt. You are brilliant," she praised. Ten minutes later, they were in the Boxster and on their way.

Once they were settled at a lake front table, Amelia beamed as she held up her water glass and clinked it against Owen's beer mug. "Thank you for suggesting this. If I'd spent one more minute in the house, I may have gone over the edge."

Grinning, Owen inquired, "Tell me about the journal article Nancy sent."

"Fascinating study," she commented as she nibbled on a slice of bread. "I've told Nance how we've never seemed to treat Anna's behavior issues 100%. At first, she blew me off and told me not to expect the meds to work miracles. Even so, my gut has always questioned the bipolar and ADD diagnoses. I see how those conclusions were reached, but I haven't been satisfied. Anyway, Nancy and Kate were chatting about me... what's new there? And Kate give her this article. I'm not sure why Kate didn't just send it to me herself. "

"Because she's Kate," Owen affirmed as he drank his beer. "Anyway...So?"

"So, Kate came across this study in a psych journal linking food sensitivities – not allergies – with behavioral issues. I know most of the evidence out there linking food and mental health challenges is anecdotal, but this research is solid," Amelia shared with enthusiasm.

Skeptical, Owen pressed his lips together and moved them to the right, "Well… these theories have been floating around forever, Mia. Let's not hang all our hope on it."

Grabbing the journal out of her bag and handing it to him, she insisted, "Read this and then tell me it isn't worth a try."

Casually, Owen glanced at the data as he scanned the write up quickly. "Maybe… let's think this through before we de-gluten our home or remove all peanut products," he grumbled.

"I want to start with eggs," Amelia announced. She leaned over and flipped the journal's pages, suggesting, "Read this inset."

He complied, mostly to keep marital peace and respect. As he read, he was intrigued by the findings. Soon, he was on board, "I suppose it's worth a try. We need to wean her off meds first. Are you sure you're up for that?"

Amelia pulled out and unfolded a paper, disclosing, "I already created a game plan."

"You _do_ have too much time on your hands, Mia," Owen chuckled.


	51. Chapter 51- Squabbles

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 51 - Squabbles

Sunday, June 14th

When Julie and Adam arrived at home, Julie went for a run. Actually, she put on running clothes, walked to the park, and sobbed. Seeing Nate made her heart hurt. She wished the relationship had never happened; the grief of the break up sapped her energy and stole her motivation.

Returning to the house an hour later, Julie heard Adam laughing. He was chatting with someone on the back porch. Praying the guest wasn't Nate, Julie made her way through the house to let Adam know she was home. When she spotted the guest, she was both relieved and disappointed.

"Captain Rice, pleasure to see you," Julie stated warmly as she stood in the back doorway.

"Hi Julie," Tessa Rice responded. The last time Julie interacted with her, Captain Rice seemed uptight and finicky. This time, she looked like a completely different person. Her hair was down and resting on her shoulders. Along with the relaxed hair style, Tessa's entire demeanor was softened. Smiling warmly, she seemed authentically happy to see Julie.

"Good run, Itsy?" Adam asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Good enough," she shrugged.

"Your face is flushed. Maybe you need some water," Adam observed.

Julie grinned and replied, "Good idea. I'll grab some on my way upstairs."

"After you shower, come join us," Adam invited with care. "Tess has some tips for you about this summer."

"Twenty minutes," Julie announced as she turned and walked back into the house.

Before Julie was out of range, she heard Adam's footsteps and the sound of Captain Rice sighing. _Argh… they're probably kissing._ Then she overheard Adam tell Tessa he loved her and Tessa echo the words back to him. Julie's heart sank. Those words were seldom conveyed in the Caldwell home. Hearing them shared with Captain Rice was like a knife through the heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"But I like eggs," Anna whined when Amelia described the new food plan. Owen's eyes darted between mother and daughter as if he was at a tennis match.

"Annabelle, let's give this a try. I'll give up eggs too. We can do it together," Amelia offered.

"I don't want to do it at all," she protested sadly.

Trying to help, Owen mentioned, "I had a friend once who was allergic to bananas. He was so frustrated when the doctor told him not to eat bananas anymore. But you know what? After a week, he gave tried one and _hated_ it. He had more energy and felt better, too."

"Are you making that up, Daddy?" Ria inquired innocently, seeing through the point by point tale that offered no nuances or details.

"Of course not, Ree," Owen scoffed as he brought his coffee mug to his mouth.

"If Ria gives up something she likes, then I'll give up eggs," Anna relented with a heavy sigh.

"I'll give up milk," Ria volunteered quickly.

"No, you won't," Owen chuckled, knowing his daughter was trying to get out of something she was constantly being encouraged to finish.

"How about chips?" Amelia suggested. Owen shot his wife a look, attempting to communicate the severity of her proposal.

"Sure," Ria shrugged. "I'll give up chips if you give up eggs, Annabelle."

"Ok, then," Anna groaned.

"What about me? What am I giving up?" Lucas pressed, feeling neglected.

Ryder shook his head, "Squirt, shut up. Don't jump at the chance to give up something you like."

"That's what the twins are doing," Lucas emphasized.

Leaning toward Olivia, Ryder mumbled, "He doesn't get it, does he?" Olivia smiled and held back a giggle.

Protesting, Lucas hollered, "Don't whisper about me."

"Don't yell at the table," Ryder scoffed at normal volume.

"Don't argue at the table," Amelia added sternly.

"Yeah, Ryder," Lucas spouted.

"Ok, Lucas," Ryder replied using Lucas' eight-year-old with attitude tone.

Owen rubbed his hand over his forehead and eyes. "Please, gentlemen. Enough." He glanced at Olivia and mentioned, "Livs, we have some business to tend to after lunch."

"Huh?" Olivia attempted to clarify. She'd seemed distracted and distant all day.

"You were supposed to apologize to Ryder by Saturday, but time got away from us. You, Ryder, and I need to meet in my office after we eat," Owen stated plainly. With an 'I-told-you-so' smile, Ryder glanced at his sister.

"Well, I am sorry," Olivia attempted. She looked Ryder in the eye and continued, "I apologize for making up those lies about you and trying to get you in trouble."

"Do you think that'll cut it, Red?" Ryder challenged. "You completely fabricated stories about me and had no qualms about busting me. You're going to need to say or do more than that lame apology."

"Let's do this after lunch," Owen reminded his older offspring. The Littles, intrigued by the topic, were now the ones imitating tennis fans.

"More fruit? We have about five more bites of melon," Amelia pointed out.

"Yes, please," Ria responded.

"Same," Ryder waved his hand.

Amelia gave part of the fruit to Ria then passed the bowl down to Ryder, who ate the bites directly from the bowl.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Owen sighed and commented, "Really, Ry?"

"Oh… sorry," he answered as he moved the last piece of melon from the bowl to his plate.

"Thank you," Owen grumbled.

"How are you feeling, Handsome?" Amelia asked Owen as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Fine," he lied. "Just a little headache. Pardon me, I'm going to grab some ibuprofen." He stood before leaving parting instructions, "Does everyone know who's doing what? Dishes? Clearing the table?"

"I know," Annabelle predictably replied. "I'll make sure everyone does their job."

"Thanks, honey," Owen said with a feeble smile.

By the time he made it to the master bathroom, Owen was feeling nauseous and light headed. He sat on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes briefly. As he began to feel clammy, he slid onto the floor and rested his head on the cool tile. He grabbed his phone and texted Amelia, forgetting that she wouldn't have her phone at the table. When the text went through, he heard her phone beep from its spot on their dresser.

Calling out as loudly as he could, Owen hollered Amelia's name.

Amelia heard him, walked to the stairway and called out, "What?"

"Come here, please," Owen yelled anxiously.

When Amelia reached the bathroom, Owen was vomiting. She went to the linen closet, selected a washcloth and brought it to the bathroom sink. With tenderness, she rubbed his shoulder, saying, "You poor thing. Here, this will feel nice."

"Thank you," Owen stated with relief. He threw the washcloth over his face and pressed his hands against it. After a minute of solace, he handed it to Amelia and threw up again.

"How can I help?" Amelia asked as she sat behind him and leaned against his broad back.

"I'm all clammy, Mia, can you…" he began. Amelia read his mind and scooted away.

"Want an anti-emetic?" she offered.

"Please," he groaned with closed eyes.

"Do you think it's food poisoning? The flu?" she quizzed, knowing that certain medications worked well for one type of nausea but not another.

"Migraine," he whispered.

"Then a shot of Imitrex and some Zofran," she promised. She slowly pulled her lower legs out from under her upper legs and stood. She walked to the other end of the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, hoping Owen's migraine meds were stocked. Once she spotted them, she approached Owen and injected the Imitrex without warning."

Sounding like a grumpy four-year-old, Owen whined, "Ouch…"

"You're fine," she assured him with minimal compassion. After placing a band aid over the injection site, she pointed out, "Little Mermaid will help you feel better."

He looked down and saw an Ariel band aid on his upper arm. Continuing his whining, Owen stated, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because it's what I found. If you like, I can go down to the boys' bathroom and check for race car band aids," she giggled.

"I feel like crap. You're not funny," Owen grumbled. "Where's the Zofran?"

"Here you go," she offered as she peeled back the seal. "Open up, I'll drop it in." Doing as he was told, Amelia fed her baby bird the tablet. Owen leaned back and threw the washcloth back onto his face.

Amelia regarded him with pity and frowned as she sat beside him. "Do you want to lie down in bed?"

"No," he replied without moving.

"The Zofran's going to zonk you out. You really want to fall asleep in here?" she pressed.

"I'll move in a minute," he assured her. "Thanks, Mia."

"I'd kiss you, but you smell barfy. Brush your teeth before heading to bed," she advised.

"Such loving words, my dear," he joked. "Hey… can you deal with Ry and Livs? She needs to apologize and he needs to get over himself."

"Of course," she agreed. "I'll come check on you in a bit."

"Mmm Hmm," he responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Ten minutes later, Olivia, Ryder and Amelia sat in a circle in the office. Olivia, still acting as if she'd just woken up, was gazing out the window. Ryder was sitting in the chair with his arms folded, obviously still angry at his sister.

"We all know why we're here," Amelia pointed out. "Who has something to say?" She glanced between both kids and waited.

"I meant what I said at the table, Ryder. I am sorry," Olivia offered.

Ryder looked at Amelia and protested, "I'm not buying it. She's saying what's expected, not what she means."

"Olivia? Do you truly mean it?" Amelia inquired.

After a yawn and extended blink, Olivia responded, "I really do. I was so worried about staying out of trouble that I lied and made everything worse. I dragged you into my plan and I apologize, Ry."

"Do you realize what could've happened if Dad had believed you?" Ryder fumed.

"Temper…" Amelia warned.

Resuming his remarks, Ryder added, "Livs, this Academy stuff is a huge deal. Dad could've decided to pull me out of it. I might've ended up grounded during my last few weeks at home. I'm pissed. You knew without a doubt that I caught you and Gwen, then you turned it into a ridiculous story that put my integrity in question." Shaking his head, he concluded, "I can't believe what you did."

With teary eyes, Olivia reiterated, "I'm sorry. I really mean it. I don't know what else to say or do."

"If you were a guy, I'd punch you in the gut," Ryder growled.

"Because violence solves everything…" Amelia quipped. Ryder glared at her, then sat back in his chair. Ryder stared at Olivia and Olivia gazed around the room. When she met her brothers' eye, she paused before looking away.

Amelia observed the dynamic and questioned, "Are we copasetic?"

"I guess," Ryder grumbled.

"Can you forgive her?" Amelia inquired.

"No, not really, but I heard the apology," Ryder clarified.

"What more can she do, Ryder?" Amelia pressed.

Shaking his head, Ryder answered, "It's fine, Mom. Whatever. Livs, don't ever lie about me again. I don't lie about you. I never have and never will. Pay me the same courtesy."

"Ok," Olivia replied meekly, sure that Ryder had likely lied about her at some point in the past.

Olivia hurried out of the room and headed for her bed. Sticking around and stewing, Ryder sat in the chair moving his lips around as he thought.

"I think she was sincere," Amelia opined.

"I do, too," Ryder agreed. "I'm still shocked that she did it. It's… it's just… wrong."

"I know. I think she's learned her lesson, though," Amelia emphasized.

Ryder caught Amelia's eye and stood up. He hugged Amelia from the side and rested his head against hers. "Two things," he said. "One, lying is something I just can't tolerate, and two, I hate having crap like this happen right before I leave."

"Good thinking. It's best to leave without any unresolved issues," Amelia granted. She wrapped her arm around him and whispered, "Two weeks? I'm not ready, Ry."

"I know," he answered, taunting, "I could be a total pain in the ass for the next two weeks so you're relieved when you drop me off."

"Not necessary, Baby Bear," Amelia chuckled. "Absolutely not necessary, but let's make sure we sit down this week and go over everything. I'd feel better if we did that. Julie can come too."

"I'll let her know," Ryder assured his mom. "I love you, Mama Bear."

Squeezing him tight, Amelia repeated the sentiment. "I love, love, love you, Ryder." She held back tears, remembering that Owen had pointed out a page in the Parent's Manual that encouraged parents to remain upbeat about the summer. Seeing crying parents, it reasoned, would only add to the pressures of the seven- week intensive. Kissing his head, Amelia concluded, "I need to check on Dad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When Julie dashed down the stairs, she spotted Adam in the Living Room. "Where's Captain Rice?"

"Outside," he replied. "I asked her to excuse me for a few minutes so we could talk."

"Umm… ok. About what?" Julie asked. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying all afternoon. Adam stood and began to pace. When her father did that, Julie knew what was coming: yet another lecture from Captain Caldwell.

Without delay, Adam recited his memorized list of concerns, "First, you barely made it out of bed this morning. Then, I had to remind you how to dress appropriately. Once we were at the base, your respect for protocol took a back seat to your mood. As if all of that wasn't enough, your social graces were consistently absent all morning. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she sat up straight and rested her hands on her lap.

"What's tied you up in knots today? This isn't how you normally behave," Adam huffed with a hint of softness.

Julie hesitated. She wished she could share her heartbreak with Adam. In her dreams, he would rush to console her and hold her as she cried. Then, he'd tell her that the guy she grieved wasn't good enough for her. In reality, Julie knew her dreams were fantasies. "I suppose it's because we leave for DC in two weeks," she proposed.

"I'm not buying that," Adam growled. "I've seen nervous soon-to-be Plebes before, Julia. If you'd rather not tell me, admit it, but please don't lie to me."

With her voice cracking slightly, she confessed part of her angst, "I've been missing Mom lately. The grief appeared out of nowhere and has been really painful. I'm sad all the time."

"Oh," Adam uttered with surprise. He sat down in an armchair across from his daughter and studied her. "I'm sure that's difficult for you."

 _Difficult?!_ Julie thought. _Do you know what's difficult? Being raised by a man whose only emotions are flat and fury._ "Yes, Sir, it is," Julie replied.

"What do you suppose Claire would suggest at a time like this?" Adam asked himself as much as he asked Julie.

"She'd sit beside me and hold me. She'd sway back and forth and tell me to cry out all the tears," Julie imagined.

"Hmm," Adam responded, unsure what to say. Awkwardly and with hesitation, he moved and sat beside her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and grasped her upper arm.

"Do you ever miss her?" Julie wondered aloud as she monitored her tone of voice.

"Sure," Adam offered unconvincingly.

Julie confessed, "I miss her all the time."

"It's been seven years, Itsy," Adam pointed out. Julie suspected Adam's grief focused less on Claire and more on how Claire's death impacted his life.

"Did you love her?" Julie heard herself ask before she could stop the words.

"What a ridiculous question, Julia. Why would you ask that?" he responded with a forced chuckle.

"You never talk about her or tell stories about your time with her. The only pictures of her in the house are in the closet upstairs or in my room. It feels so sterile…like she was never a part of the family," Julie ventured.

Defensively, Adam inquired, "What stories would you like to hear?"

"Not knowing the stories makes it difficult to request them," Julie stressed with a soft laugh. "What was your marriage like? Are there funny stories from your wedding or honeymoon?"

"Funny? No, not really. We were married at the Academy in a formal but small ceremony. You've seen the pictures," he reported without passion. "Our honeymoon was spent moving to a new post."

"What was she like as a wife?" Julie pushed.

"She was a fine wife. The house was immaculate, her cooking was marvelous, and she managed our day-to-day needs with ease. I was always proud to have her on my arm at social occasions. She was a fantastic hostess and a thoughtful guest. Her ability to make conversation was impressive," he described as if reading a grocery list.

Julie's eyes narrowed as she stared at her father. Her suspicion that he had been involved with Captain Rice in the past was growing. As Adam described Claire, he boasted about what a proper military wife she'd been. He conveyed minimal warmth.

"Why are you staring at me?" Adam questioned curiously.

"It doesn't sound very passionate. It sounds like she fit the job description," Julie pointed out.

"For God's sake, Julia," Adam scoffed before running his hand through his hair.

Julie stared at her father as she cocked her head, "Dad… did you hear the words you used? I'm not trying to be critical, but the attributes you mentioned were… well… the ideal officer's wife."

Adam was reminded that his daughter was wise and insightful. Julie was beginning to notice the cracks in the few stories she'd heard over the years. The truth was simple. As time evolved, Adam and Claire weren't deeply in love. Like highly compatible roommates, they teased one another respectfully, laughed together, and shared stories. Claire excelled at her role as a mother and an Officer's wife, and Adam succeeded as a provider and a Naval Officer heading toward the rank of Admiral. They co-existed peacefully and seldom fought. In many ways, that's why their eighteen-year marriage worked.

Julie could tell Adam was lost in his thoughts. She cleared her throat and requested, "Can I ask you something?"

Laughing, Adam observed, "You've been asking all sorts of questions. Why ask for permission now?"

With a gentle smirk, Julie caught her father's eyes. "You never talk about Mom, Dad. That seems… I dunno… odd. I used to think talking about her was too hard for you because you missed her."

"And now? What's your hunch now, Itsy?" he inquired.

"What inspired you to marry her?" Julie asked, avoiding his question.

"Hmm…" Adam pondered. With a soft grin, he shared, "She was a lovely woman… not only physically. Claire was a lovely person. Kind, funny, poised, savvy… intelligent. I always imagined I'd marry someone like her."

Not satisfied with his evasive answers, Julie pressed, "But did you _love_ her? When you looked at her, did your heart beat faster? Did you forget the rest of the world when you looked in her eyes? Did all sense of time disappear when you were with her?"

"Those are romantic and fairly unrealistic descriptions, Itsy-kit," he smiled knowingly.

"Did you marry her because she was pregnant?" Julie quizzed. Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

"Even if she was, we wouldn't have conceived a child unless we loved one another," Adam feebly attempted to argue without admitting anything.

"I might be a virgin, Dad, but I know what guys in their late teens and early twenties are like," she stressed.

"My sex life is not up for discussion," Adam stated flatly. Frustration began to build inside his chest, mostly because Julie was figuring out secrets he'd never intended to share with her.

"What about Tessa Rice?" Julie tested in a whisper.

" _Captain_ Rice?" he stressed. "She was a classmate. You know that."

"You lit up when she came to town, Dad. When you talk about Mom, you seem to be reporting the unhurried action of an icicle melting over a period of hours when the temperature is just above freezing," Julie challenged him.

"Why is any of this (a) important and (b) your business? I refuse to be put on trial by you, young lady," Adam stressed as tension filled his voice.

"I'm not judging, Dad. I'm curious. I want to know the stories about my parents. Honestly… I didn't mean to upset you," she emphasized.

"We're finished talking," he declared with a steely calm voice. "Captain Rice is probably wondering if I'm ever returning to the porch."

"Again, I apologize for my behavior this morning," Julie repeated.

"Thank you," Adam exhaled. "And your questions just now – completely out of bounds, Julia. Let's not let that happen again."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry," Julie acknowledged. She stood and grabbed her purse, "I need to run to the store." She knew he wouldn't question a trip to the grocery store because he wouldn't want to risk hearing that she needed to buy tampons. As she closed the front door, Adam remained seated in the arm chair with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting in his hands.

When Tessa heard the door open and close, she stepped inside to check on the situation. Adam sensed her arrival, but didn't move. She walked over, kneeled in front of him, and smoothed down his hair. Leaning in, she kissed him and received his immediate embrace.

"I have no business raising children," Adam confessed. "I never know what to say, and I treat them like subordinates."

"Maybe you could try being as tender and loving with her as you are with me," Tessa suggested. Adam tightened his embrace and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 _Sunday evening snippets_

Olivia sleepily texted with Gwen and filled her in on the meeting with Ryder. Gwen peppered her with questions and was eager to know the whole story.

 _One more week…that's what matters,_ Olivia typed and sent.

 _I miss you_ , Gwen replied.

Olivia echoed the thought, _Me too. I want to hold you and hug you._

 _And…?_ Gwen teased.

 _You'll have to wait to find out,_ Olivia joked back.

Gwen changed the subject, referring to the Valium, _Do you have enough?_

 _I think so. As long as I stay at 2 a day, I do,_ Olivia informed her friend and source.

 _They are so helpful, right?_ Gwen sought to confirm.

 _I can't imagine life without them,_ Olivia declared.

Down the hall, Ryder was reading materials for the Academy when his phone sounded. He peeked at it and spotted a text from Julie that read, _Something weird with Dad and C Rice_

 _What's weird? Besides the two of them in general,_ Ryder responded.

 _I overheard them telling each other 'I love you'_ Julie shared.

Ryder's eyes widened and he typed out, _Woahhhhhh. No way._

 _Then he bitched me out for not being military enough at church. Fun times,_ Julie continued the story.

 _Sorry. Livs apologized to me today. I was kind of an ass but I'm still pissed,_ Ryder reported.

Julie chuckled as she typed, _You're a mean big brother._

 _Yeah, well…_ Ryder stalled.

 _How was the ER last night?_ She wondered.

 _Gory. Couple deaths – saw one guy die right in front of me. They did the shocker things and all that. Another chick had her leg cut off from a steering wheel. Pretty cool and disgusting at same time,_ he described.

Julie was intrigued, _Wanna hear all about it. Running then boxing tomorrow am?_

 _Counting on it. Meet at park or want me to park at your place?_ He inquired.

 _Either way. Just let me know,_ she suggested.

 _Hope you don't have nightmares about the love birds,_ he taunted.

Quick with a retort, Julie teased, _Hope you dream about how much you love your sister._

Ryder read the message and chuckled, then set his phone down. He was glad Julie was joking around and not sobbing. He'd been hoping the pain would start to ease as time moved on.

Meanwhile, at the Tremblay-Hunts, Nolan and Lissa sat in the middle of their Living Room floor playing with the babies. Becca had the night off and, as much as they adored her, they relished in having the house to themselves.

Molly came running up behind Nolan. She was growling, her favorite new sound, and giggling. When she reached Nolan's back, she jumped onto it and tried to pull him to the floor. Accommodating her desire, Nolan fell down dramatically.

Molly clapped and Lissa laughed as Lissa commented, "You're strong, Molly! What a big girl."

"Go like this," Nolan advised his daughter, making muscles as he held his upper arms parallel to his shoulders and lower arms upward.

Molly tried to copy his example as she flexed. Nolan pressed her upper arms, "Wow… those are some big muscles. Wanna feel Daddy's arms?" Rather than saying something, Molly leaned over and kissed each of Nolan's arms.

Lissa giggled, then broke into full laughter when Nolan raised his eyebrows playfully and asked her, "Do you want a turn? Big muscles, Mama." She oohed and ahhed as she checked out the firm muscles on his arm, smiling as she admired her man.

Smitten, Nolan said gently, "It's wonderful to hear you laugh and see you smile. Welcome back."

"I love you," she grinned as she approached him and hugged him. Molly called out, "Ma-yee, Ma-yee," and inserted herself into the hug.

"Babies need hugs too," Nolan pointed out. He took Emmy out of her bouncy seat and handed her to Lissa, then picked Lizzie up from the floor and held her. The five regrouped and joined in a full-family hug.

 **Ages:**

Nolan and Lissa, 22

Molly 15 months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 3 months

Ryder 18, Julie 18

Olivia 15

Ria and Anna 10

Lucas, almost 9

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 21 weeks gestation.


	52. Chapter 52 - Can I Help?

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 52 – Can I Help?

Monday, June 15th

Waking up to the sound of Owen vomiting was not Amelia's preferred alarm.

"Oh, Handsome…" she called out. "What can I do for you?"

"Washcloth," he uttered as he took shallow breaths.

Moments later, Amelia wet a washcloth and rubbed his face with it. "You poor baby. What the hell? Are you still migrainey?"

Gazing at her with sunken, tired eyes, he explained, "Yeah… I've been up most of the night."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have given you meds," she sighed.

Laying down on the floor, Owen shared, "Too weak to move or call for you. Besides, you need your sleep, Mama." He threw a dry towel over his torso and hips.

Amelia frowned, feeling sorry for him. She retrieved a blanket and covered him with it, receiving a happy hum in response. "Water? You've got to be dehydrated," she cautioned.

"I just want to sleep," he stated.

"More meds first?" she suggested.

"If you think it will help," he said with disinterest.

"What will help is a shot of Demerol. I'm going to call over to the hospital and see if someone can stop by," Amelia told him.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Amelia leaned over him and dabbed the washcloth on his unshaven face. She ran it over cool water to refresh it, wrung it out, and set it on his forehead and cheek.

Returning to the bedroom, she called the hospital. Kepner answered the phone and mentioned her shift was about to end. She suggested a different anti-nausea med and promised to bring it over with the Demerol and a banana bag.

Adam tried to leave for the base at 7:30. After kissing Tessa goodbye, walking toward the door, turning around, and returning to kiss her again, he rubbed the tip of his nose along her cheek.

"Put your feet up and take it easy today. I'll try to slide out by 3," he stated with a grin.

"I…" she emphasized with a post-sex smile, "will be impatiently waiting for you."

With a slow blink, Adam grinned. "Delivery's today?" he sought to confirm.

"Hopefully," she sighed.

"Let me know," he encouraged before leaving the house and driving to work.

"I will." Tessa questioned, "Did you speak to Julie yet?"

Shaking his head as he stepped away, he reported, "Haven't had a chance. Tonight for sure."

Assuming that Julie was a typical teen who preferred to sleep in, Tessa sat at the kitchen counter wearing Adam's robe and sipping coffee. She assumed she'd have the house to herself until at least 9 or 10am. However, when Julie bounded down the back stairs wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of PJ shorts that resembled men's boxers, Tessa decided to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Oh," Julie sounded softly, surprised to see anyone in the kitchen. With a chipper tone, she added, "Good morning, Ma'am."

"Sleep well?" Tessa inquired.

Julie was facing the fridge. She turned her head and grinned, "Actually, yes, Ma'am. Better than I have in about a week."

"Glad to hear it," Tessa smiled before clearing her throat and then drinking her coffee.

 _What the hell am I supposed to say to her? Or do? Ask 'so how was Dad in the sack last night?' Offer to make breakfast? What's the protocol here?_ Julie wondered.

Interrupting Julie's thoughts, Tessa offered, "I was thinking about making some scrambled eggs and toast. Can I add some for you?"

"Oh, thank you, but no thank you, Ma'am. I'm going for a run and then boxing. I'll stick to a couple protein bars for now," Julie grinned awkwardly.

With a soft chuckle, Tessa encouraged, "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but for years, my go-to meal before a run has been a peanut butter and banana sandwich on toast."

"Sounds like a great boost," Julie responded.

"Can I make it for you?" Tessa offered, trying hard to bond with Julie.

"I don't want to trouble you, Ma'am," Julie replied as she thought _This is weird. You want to make me breakfast in my own home and you don't live here. That's nice and all, but kind of strange._

Tessa sighed deep inside and decided to offer one more time, "Really, Julie. I have nothing to do today. It will make me feel productive." She added, "And by the way, if you call me Ma'am one more time, I may lose my temper. How about calling me Tessa?"

Gulping down a large glass of orange juice, Julie shrugged and laughed uncomfortably, "My dad wouldn't hear of it. He would probably also lean on me for not offering to cook you breakfast, but if you really want to…"

Standing up and walking to the fridge to find eggs, Tessa assured Julie, "I do. I'd love to make you breakfast, actually."

 _Whatever floats your boat, Navy lady,_ Julie figured as she searched her mind for conversation topics.

Tessa beat her to the punch. "Running then boxing. Sounds like you're taking your pre-training for the summer seriously. You'll be glad you did. Make sure you don't make the summer workouts look too easy, though, or they'll add more to your routine."

"I've heard about that. My brother warned me," Julie answered, trying to sound pleasant and not bored.

"Of course. Sam. Sam was there a few years back," Tessa recalled. "How great to have someone who can provide the inside scoop. Has he given you other pointers?"

"Umm… yes, but I can't think of any off the top of my head," Julie stated.

"I'd be happy to sit down and chat about the Academy from a woman's perspective if you'd be interested. Don't feel obligated, though. You can think about it," Tessa offered then began to step back. "It's been many years since I was a student, but I served there recently."

With a genuine smile, Julie lowered her shoulders slightly and responded, "That's really thoughtful. Thank you."

"We women need to stick together, Julie. You'll be out-numbered 3-to-1. In my day, it was more like 14-to-1," Tessa disclosed.

"Yikes," Julie reacted with surprise.

Tessa threw the sandwich together after turning the heat down on her eggs and handed it to Julie. "Here you go, kiddo."

"Thanks," Julie smirked. Besides not being used to living with another female and not accustomed to finding her father's girlfriend in his robe in the morning, Julie was not sure how to react to someone calling her 'kiddo,' preparing her breakfast, and worrying about her nutrient intake.

"What's on your docket after running and boxing?" Tessa inquired curiously before taking a bite of eggs. She was leaning on the counter and casually nibbling, yet another unfamiliar practice in the Caldwell home.

"Not much," she admitted. "I was thinking I might go over to Ryder's and see his nieces and sister-in-law. His mom is pregnant and on bedrest, so she could probably use some company too. What about you?"

Tessa knew her plans for the day, but was fairly certain Adam had not spoken to Julie about them. _How do I tell her?_ Tessa wondered. Unable to summon the courage, she responded, "Not much."

"You're on leave. I guess it's a good thing to not have many plans," Julie commented.

Tessa hesitated before admitting, "Actually, I'm retiring. I guess that means I'll be on permanent leave."

"Congratulations?" Julie stated, not sure if that was the best term for the situation.

"It's a mixed blessing. I was unwilling to accept an assignment that would have led to a promotion – it's sort of a forced retirement. But I've put in 25 years. I suppose it's time," Tessa explained.

"Oh," Julie responded. "What are your plans for retirement?"

 _Again, kiddo, I can't say. Your dad really needs to talk to you._ With a casual shrug, Tessa offered, "For now, I'm taking one day at a time. Plans should begin to gel soon."

Olivia showed April Kepner up to the master bedroom. As they walked, April noticed she seemed a bit listless and vacant. "Have you been sick?" April inquired.

"No," Olivia responded briefly as she made her way down the hall weaving slightly. April lowered her brows and took in her observations, not sure if she should tell the Chief or not.

Olivia knocked on the door and opened it, announcing, "Daddy, Dr. Kepner's here."

A few minutes earlier, Amelia had convinced Owen to move to the bed. He was flat against the mattress in the cool room. "April, thank God," he mumbled. "Thanks, Livs," he added.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, just slightly uneasy about treating her shirtless Chief in his darkened bedroom, she detailed her plan, "Let's start with the IV and get the fluids running. I'll add the meds directly through that."

"If you need more light, I can cover my eyes," Owen suggested.

"Actually, that would be helpful," she decided. "Ready?" she asked before switching on the nightstand lamp.

Amelia strolled in and offered her greeting, "April, thank you so much for stopping by."

"No problem. I've missed you around the hospital. How's the pregnancy?" April sang as she rubbed an alcohol wipe on Owen's forearm.

"The bump's growing," Amelia smiled. "Lots of kicking around the clock. I'm pretty sure we have another soccer player on our hands."

"All our kids like soccer," Owen mumbled. With great precision, April inserted the needle in Owen's arm. Owen praised, "She's smooth, Mia."

With a tiny laugh, Kepner pointed out, "And he hasn't even had the Demerol yet."

Amelia approached from the other side of the bed as she chuckled and scooted toward Owen. She ran her hand along his head and frowned slightly, "I hope it helps, Handsome."

"The fluids alone should work wonders," April shared. She placed the needle of each syringe in an IV port as she chatted. Looking at Amelia, April asked, "Shall I leave another dose of Demerol?"

Gritting her teeth and opening her lips, Amelia raised her shoulders and advised, "No. We try to keep Schedule Ones out of the house."

"I can always come back. Give me a call if you need to," April offered. She set her hand on Owen's arm momentarily and spoke directly to Owen, "Chief, you should be experiencing some relief very soon."

"Already," Owen moaned, obviously high as a kite.

"Great," April smirked. Looking at Amelia she mentioned, "He'll probably sleep most of the day. Really, please call if he rebounds or needs anything more."

"Thanks, April," Amelia smiled. She stood up and showed April out. When Amelia closed the door and turned around, she spotted the refrigerator door wide open. She sighed, assuming one of the kids had neglected to close it.

As she came closer, she saw Lissa's rear was sticking up in the air. Lissa was rummaging around the lower shelves.

"I'd recognize that back end anywhere," Amelia laughed.

Lissa giggled and stood up, "After Emmy, it's hard to miss it."

"What do you need? You're welcome to it if we have it," Amelia inquired.

"I was hoping to score some berries. Little Miss Molly has decided that's all she wants to eat," Lissa groaned.

"Toddlers," Amelia smirked. "Worse than grown men."

"We need to hang out more often, Amma," Lissa chuckled.

"I could come rest at your house. A change of venue might be nice," Amelia joked.

"Then come on over," Lissa invited.

Amelia glanced toward the upper floor, "Maybe tomorrow. Poor Owen has a monster migraine."

"And you're going to nurse him back to health while you remain on bedrest, pregnant lady?" Lissa challenged. "I can ask Becca to watch the girls. That'll free me up to help over here."

"How about," Amelia pressed her lips together and widened her eyes playfully, "my granddaughters and their nanny come over here so their uncles and aunties can play with them? Then you can pretend to take care of Owen while you and I hang out."

"I'll call her," Lissa smiled as she walked to the kitchen phone. "You do know that you are one of ten houses in Seattle that still has a home phone?"

"Owen… It's his deal. Not worth a debate," Amelia scoffed.

After Lissa chatted with Becca, she ended the call and explained, "I'm going to run over to help Becca bring the ladies over. Be right back." Lissa kissed Amelia's cheek and hugged her before nearly skipping to the door.

Amelia decided to rouse the kids and tell them the babies were on their way over. She started at Ryder's door, knocking and calling his name softly.

"Yeah?" Ryder responded.

"Babies are on their way over," Amelia shared.

Ryder opened his door. He was dressed in running shorts and a t-shirt. "Damn," he commentated, "I'm on my way to JJ's. We're running then boxing."

"Dang," Amelia grimaced. "Come home afterward. I want every minute I can have with you before you leave."

Ryder hugged his mom and promised, "Deal, Mama Bear. I'll try to bring Jules with me, how's that sound?"

"I'd love that," Amelia smiled. "Want to help me wake up your siblings before you go?"

"No dice," Ryder explained as he walked past her. "Already late." He bounded down the stairs and out the door.

Lucas' room was across the hall, so Amelia turned and knocked on his door. "Lucas?" she cooed.

"Hmmm?" he responded sleepily.

"Can I come in?" she requested.

"Yep," he responded. When she entered, he had thrown the blankets over himself and attempted to sink into the mattress.

"Oh no, I thought I heard him in here," Amelia played along. Hearing giggling, she continued, "Maybe he's in the closet."

"Noooooo," Lucas stated happily.

"Hmm… under the desk?" Amelia wondered aloud.

"Nope, nope, nope," he clarified.

Amelia walked over to the bed, bent down and attempted to tickle him through the covers.

Throwing the blankets off, Lucas laughed and explained, "Mommy, you can't tickle through blankets. It doesn't work."

"Darn it," Amelia frowned. "The babies are on their way over. Want to help me wake up your sisters?"

"Can Puppy come?" Lucas beamed.

"Absolutely," Amelia smiled as she held out a hand for Lucas to grab as he hopped out of bed. He jumped onto the floor and ran to Ria's door. Amelia strolled slowly behind him, stopping to peek into her bedroom to check on Owen. He was asleep and peaceful.

By the time she reached the girls' part of the house, Ria and Annabelle were part of the wake up crew. The three banded together to attack Olivia. They reasoned that she couldn't attack all three of them at once.

"Guys… let's not…" Amelia began too late. The trio of Littles jumped on Olivia's bed and yelled.

"What the…" Olivia screeched. "Get off my bed and get that smelly, ratty blanket out of here."

"The babies are coming over," Lucas shared joyfully.

"So what? Get out! All of you, you annoying urchins," their older sister spewed.

The Littles giggled, and Ria asked, "Want me to find you some clothes, Livs? I can help."

"No. Stay out of my things and go away," Olivia growled. "And where's your walker?"

"In my room," Ria shrugged.

Amelia smiled and motioned the Littles away. "Wait for me, Ree. We'll help each other down the stairs."

With fury, Olivia scowled at Amelia and declared, "How dare you let them do that to me."

"Excuse me?" Amelia responded as she lowered her chin toward her chest.

"It's bad enough I don't have a door. But when my own mother doesn't protect me…" Olivia grumbled.

Amelia interrupted, "Livs… I'm sorry. I did try to stop them. Are you coming downstairs to see the babies? Lissa and Becca are bringing them over."

"No, I'm not. Now get out of my room," Olivia ordered with gritted teeth before flopping down on the bed and covering her head.

Dealing with Olivia's temper was not on Amelia's to do list for the day. Rather than challenge her, Amelia backed out of the room, then made her way downstairs. _Man…_ Amelia thought, _that child brings a whole new meaning to the term challenging teenager._


	53. Chapter 53 - It's All in How You Say It

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 53 – It's All in How You Say It

Monday, June 15th

 _ **Readers – Two quick notes:**_

 _ **This chapter has quite a bit of content about Julie – a friendly warning for those of you hoping for something else.**_

 _ **This book is nearing its end – it will wrap up the day before Ryder and Julie leave for Maryland. What are you hoping to read about before book 7 begins? (Book 7 will include: the baby's birth, Ria's surgery, and Olivia's continuing struggle with addiction)**_

After a heavy duty round of boxing, Ryder and Julie headed back to the car. Her phone was beeping, indicating that she had a text message waiting.

"Your boyfriend?" Ryder joked when she picked up the phone to read the text.

"Yeah… because you know me, Ry. I jump from one relationship to another constantly. It's how I roll," she grinned. She read the message and then reported, "Actually, it's from my dad, and it's kind of peculiar."

"Boring… stern… direct… those are words I use for your dad. Peculiar? Too non-conformist for him," Ryder commentated.

"Listen. It says, _Julie, must talk to you before you return home. No emergencies, everyone is healthy and safe. Call me pronto._ What the hell?" Julie wondered.

"You're right… that does sound weird. Call him – I want to know the scoop," Ryder urged.

Julie obliged. Adam's assistant answered the phone and put her through. "Caldwell," the firm, commanding voice declared.

"Dad, it's me," Julie explained.

"Julie… yes…" he stalled. "One second." He put her on hold and took a few deep breaths. Adam seldom found himself uneasy. This time, however, was different. When he came back on the line, Adam sounded softer, "Itsy… I have some big news to share with you. Can we meet for lunch?"

"Of course," Julie readily agreed. "There's a slight problem: Ryder and I went for a long run then spent the rest of the morning boxing. I was going to hit the shower at home."

"I don't mind if you don't," Adam insisted. "We could meet at the pier or even here at the base. I can have lunch brought to my office."

 _Man, he's being accommodating… and, apparently, he really does not want me to go home._ "Either works. The next tricky part is that Ryder drove," Julie explained.

"Why don't you have him bring you over and drop you off. I'm leaving early today and can take you home. You can shower here if you'd like. I'm sure my assistant can find you a t-shirt and shorts to wear," he offered.

"I'll be over in half an hour, then," Julie agreed with curiosity. She turned to Ryder and explained, "He has some big news to share, and he'll move mountains to make sure he has a chance to tell me. Can you drop me off at the base?"

"Is he going to reimburse me for gas?" Ryder joked, not wild about driving to the ferry and into Bremerton.

"Your reimbursement is spending time with me," Julie cooed playfully.

"Yeah… yeah… yeah… get your ass in the car, Princess," Ryder deadpanned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Around noon, Amelia peeked her head inside the Master Bedroom with a worried expression. She attempted to be quiet since she was not sure whether or not Owen would be awake.

"Hey," he said with a hoarse voice. He was sitting with his back against the headboard, half-asleep.

With a wide smile, Amelia observed with a sigh of relief, "You're awake. Please tell me you're feeling better."

"Quite a bit, actually," he smirked. "I'm drowsy from the meds, but I'll rest up and be on the mend."

Amelia climbed onto the bed and fluffed up her pillow. Facing Owen, she stretched out and ran her hand up and down Owen's lower arm. With softened eyes, she commented, "This one hit hard."

"It really did," he agreed. "No warning signs either. We were sitting with the kids at breakfast, and it came out of nowhere. Usually, I have some sense that a migraine is coming on."

"I know," she affirmed. "From a neurology perspective, that could be worth checking out or it could simply be a sign of being older. In their 40s and 50s, many people experience new warnings or different symptoms."

"Are you saying you want me to have my head examined?" he laughed.

Amelia grasped his hand and kissed it, "Nah… I like you as you are. No need poking around in there and messing up a good thing."

He blinked slowly and inquired, "Anything exciting happen in the last day and a half? What'd I miss?"

"Same old drama. Olivia's been crabby and snapping at the Littles. Ria gazes at her with concern and tries to help ease the tension. Anna and Lucas have been begging to play video games," Amelia detailed.

With a concerned grimace, Owen thought aloud, "Olivia has been particularly crabby lately. Do you suppose it's because she's grounded and pissed about that?"

"My guess is that she's 15, wants freedom, has no door, and was caught in a series of lies. That'd make me pretty miserable, too," Amelia opined. "What were you like at 15?"

With a chuckle, Owen disclosed, "Awkward, shy, a face full of pimples, and scary hair."

"I'd love to see pictures," Amelia giggled as she imagined a young, nerdy Owen. "I'm calling your mom."

"Don't bother, Mia," Owen joked. "I made her burn any and all pictures from that era."

With a playful voice, Amelia inquired, "Did you have a girlfriend?"

Scoffing, Owen displayed a half-smile. "No. Are you kidding me? No girlfriend. I was too afraid of girls at that point. I want to hear about you at fifteen."

"You really don't," Amelia warned. "That was about the time Hurricane Amelia appeared. Mom was working, everyone else was out of the house. Derek came home from school occasionally, usually with the goal of bitching me out and trying to help Ma reign me in. I had far too much time on my hands and far too little supervision."

"Livs has neither of those," Owen decided.

"As it should be," Amelia confirmed.

Owen pondered a moment before adding, "Agreed. She's solid, right? We've raised her with a great foundation? With good judgment?"

"Look at Nolan and Ryder. We did pretty well with them. We survived Lissa's late teens and she survived us to become an almost-college graduate and dedicated wife and mother. I think our track record is pretty reliable. Again, I think Livie is simply pissed at the world, rather than at herself, for the mess she's created for herself. She'll come back around," Amelia said, unconsciously attempting to convince herself.

"You're right. I can't help but shake the feeling that something more is going on, but I've always doted on her. I'm probably over-thinking it. Anyway…any other exciting events while I've been drugged and down?" he inquired.

"Lissa insisted on coming over with the nanny and the girls. She didn't want me taking care of you when I'm supposed to be on bedrest. In fact, she sent me up here to lie down," Amelia informed her husband.

"She and the girls are here?" Owen asked with a touch of enthusiasm.

"Downstairs. I can have her bring the babies upstairs," Amelia offered.

"Maybe one at a time," he corrected. "I'm still drowsy. Having all three at once… I'm not ready for that."

Amelia typed out a text rather than hollering downstairs. Within a few minutes, Anna led Molly up to the Master Bedroom. Highly attentive, Anna coached her niece's every step and praised her progress down the hall.

"Last big step on the stairs, Molly," Anna pointed out. Holding Anna's hand, Molly climbed the last step and clapped. "That's right, Mol. Yay! Now let's go down the hall to see Papa."

"Papa, Papa, Papa," Molly whispered repeatedly with anticipation.

"And Gamma too," Anna reminded her niece.

"Yay," Molly cheered.

Before the two entered the room, Owen and Amelia heard Anna instruct, "Remember that Papa is tired, Molly. Don't be too wild, ok?"

"K," Molly agreed unconvincingly. When Anna opened the door, Molly ran toward Owen at full speed and yelled, "Papa!"

"Shhhhh," Anna corrected. "Papa's head hurts, remember? Whisper, Molly."

"Papa!" Molly whispered as loudly as possible.

"Molly!" Owen whispered back with an ear-to-ear smile. He reached down and pulled her onto the bed. Thrilled to be with her grandparents, Molly kissed Owen and then leaned over to kiss Amelia.

"Do you want to kiss the baby in Gamma's tummy?" Amelia questioned. Leaning further down, Molly kissed Amelia's baby bump and patted it gently. Then she rolled her head backward to see Owen. He put his arms around her and tickled her gently, and Molly's giggles filled the room.

Glancing at Amelia, Owen shared, "Imagine how crazy life will be in a year – Molly will be the ring leader with Emmy, Lizzy, and the baby toddling behind."

"Imagine Christmas," Amelia mused. "Ryder will be home, and the babies will be nine months old, Molly will be twenty-one months and this little critter will be two months." She patted her tummy as she recited the ages.

With a soft laugh, Owen continued, "I can't wait."

"Me either," Anna piped up. "How old do I have to be to babysit?"

"Hmm… you already help a bunch when we're home. Fourteen is usually a good age to begin babysitting by yourself," Amelia pointed out.

"That's too long to wait," Anna whined lightly. "Can't you make me fourteen as my Christmas present?" she kidded.

"I like the ten-year-old you, Annabelle," Amelia emphasized.

"I really wish I was already fourteen," she grinned.

"No… no, you don't," Owen grumbled playfully. Scrunching up his face, he reached out for Anna and reeled her toward him with a hug, pointing out, "Teenagers get snarly and crabby."

"When I'm a teenager, I'm not going to be that way," Anna informed her parents. As she snuggled in with the others on the bed, she mentioned, "I want to be happy instead."

"Good for you, Anna," Amelia encouraged. "Sometimes, those hormones get rolling and it's hard to be happy. But, give it a try. If anyone can set their mind to something and succeed, it's you, Babygirl."

"You inherited my red-headed stubbornness and your mom's determination," Owen smirked as he ran his hand over her head.

Anna giggled and reflected, "Those are both awesome. I like that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After standing together on the deck of the ferry and chatting about the upcoming move to the Academy, Ryder and Julie returned to the car. As Ryder drove to the base, the two were fairly quiet. Both were tired from the heavy workout and hungry for lunch.

They drove up to the gate and drove over to Adam's office. Just before he parked, Ryder inquired, "What do you suppose he wants to tell you?"

"I dunno," Julie shrugged. "I've been pondering that all the way here. Maybe he's going to deploy once I'm at school, or, God forbid, maybe he's considering a post in or near DC."

Ryder shuddered and commented, "That'd be a little too much Captain."

Julie laughed as she opened the car door. "Thanks for bringing me over, Ry. I really appreciate it."

"Come by and see Mom this afternoon. I told her I'd try to bring you by after our workout," he suggested.

"I'd love that. I'm not sure how long I'll be here, but I'll let you know," she promised.

"And let me know the big news," Ryder smiled.

"You know it. I'll text you," she told him as she closed the car door.

The thought of running into Nate hadn't even crossed Julie's mind. As soon as she stepped into the building, the possibility hit her and she groaned to herself. She was sweaty and her hair was a complete mess. She wasn't one to fuss over her appearance, but her current look was pretty bad. Before she opened the door to the Captain's office area, she paused and steeled herself.

The administrative assistant spotted her immediately and greeted her, "The Captain said to send you back as soon as you arrived, Miss Caldwell. Lunch should arrive any minute."

"Thanks," Julie grinned as she walked pass the reception desk. She happened to be gazing down at the same time Nate was coming from the other direction. As he walked, he was glancing at a memo he'd just retrieved from the mail room. The two bumped into each other, both profusely apologizing before realizing who they'd encountered.

Noticing Julie, Nate backed up a step and gazed at her awkwardly. "Again, I apologize. I shouldn't have been reading and walking."

"No… I should have been paying attention," Julie claimed, dismissing his apology. She motioned her forehead toward Adam's office and sputtered, "I… uh…"

"Right," Nate nodded. On conversational auto-pilot, he offered a compliment before continuing to walk to his office. "Hey… great to see you. You look fantastic."

"Uh… yeah. Same," Julie grinned before proceeding in the opposite direction.

She made her way to Adam's office. When he saw her coming through the doorway, he proclaimed happily, "Itsy! What a treat to eat lunch together." He walked toward her and embraced her, causing his sweaty daughter to feel even more awkward than she had moments ago in the hallway. "Have a seat, Its," Adam encouraged as he motioned to the couch in his office. He sat beside her and rested his forearms on his knees, smirking at her.

"So…" Julie began slowly. "What's the big news?"

"The big news," Adam repeated slowly and thoughtfully. "Right." The strange smirk remained as he summoned the courage to say more. After a fifteen second pregnant pause, he announced, "Tessa… Captain Rice is going to move in with us."

"Oh. When?" Julie responded with calm surprise.

"Today actually. The movers are unloading her boxes as we speak," Adam admitted. He inhaled slowly and continued, "There's more." He drew in his lips and gazed at his knees before shifting his gaze back to Julie and stating, "She and I have been friends a very long time. We went to school together."

"Right," Julie replied. She already knew that information.

With a chuckle, Adam added, "Actually, I was one of her detailers her plebe year. We had to wait to start dating until her second year."

"Dad… you sly dog. Picking up on the young female plebes," Julie teased.

"Anyway," Adam disclosed with a slight uncharacteristic blush, "We're… well… we're getting married."

Julie's eyes widened and her head drew back slightly. "Wow, Dad. That's a surprise. But, congratulations, huh?"

"I know it seems sudden, Itsy," he affirmed. "Tessa and I… Our lives haven't lent themselves to rekindling our relationship. She's about to retire. For the first time in years, we won't be posted thousands of miles apart."

 _How many years?_ Julie thought. "She seems nice enough," Julie said, attempting to fill the silence.

"She makes me happy, Itsy Bit, and she's crazy enough to think I'm husband material," Adam smiled as he grasped Julie's hand and squeezed.

Julie leaned over and hugged her dad, "Congratulations, Dad. When's the big date?"

"We're going to be married here at the chapel in a very small ceremony. A friend of Tessa's is flying in on Thursday and we'll have the ceremony Friday night. Besides the two of us, there will be three others: you, Tessa's friend, and the chaplain," Adam explained.

"What about Sam? He's not coming home?" Julie asked with dashed hope.

Adam looked down at the ground and shook his head, "No, he's not. I spoke to him yesterday."

"What's the problem? He can't get leave? Maybe the wedding could be postponed until he can be here," Julie suggested, desperate to reunite the loosely connected people that made up her family.

Pursing his lips and glancing at Julie out of the corner of his eye, Adam offered nebulously, "Life doesn't always work out the way we hope it will, Its. Hopefully we'll see Sam at I-Day or Parents' Weekend. We can celebrate together then."

Sensing there was more to the story but fairly certain Adam wouldn't say more, Julie leaned against her father's arm and announced, "Looks like I'll be your best man, then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After leaving the base that afternoon, Adam and Julie arrived at home. Without thinking about Tessa's presence, Julie began running up the stairs to change clothes.

"Julie? Aren't you going to greet Tess?" Adam pressed.

Blinking and attempting to soak in the new reality, Julie froze on the eighth stair. Forcing a smile, she explained, "I thought I'd change out of these base cast-offs and into my own outfit first." Without a word of response, Adam held his glance and then walked toward the kitchen calling for Tessa.

 _Does that mean he's pissed? Ok with my choice? Considering his reaction? What's up with the silent stare?_ Julie wondered. She continued climbing the staircase and pulled out her phone to text Ryder.

She wrote, _Big news… he wasn't lying._

 _I've been waiting, Caldwell. What took you so long?_ He responded promptly.

 _Sorry. Was stuck at the base. Took a shower then Dad found busy work for me to do before we left. Just came home,_ she explained.

 _Spill the beans. What's the big news?_ Ryder urged.

 _He and Tessa. Wedding on Friday,_ she blurted in writing.

 _WTF? Seriously?_ Ryder reacted.

 _That's what he told me,_ Julie stated, still someone stunned by the news and the timing.

 _Think of it this way, JJ,_ Ryder teased and encouraged at the same time. _She'll probably be more likely to send care packages than the Captain._

 _Food, hmm? That's how you're comforting me?_ She laughed as she typed.

 _Did it work?_ He questioned.

Julie laughed aloud as she buttoned her top and read his message. _A little maybe. Gotta head downstairs. Will be over soon._

Assuming she'd offer a brief hello and then head to the Lake House, Julie bounded down the back stairs to find the happy couple. Through the back door, she saw them standing on the deck. They were kissing and whispering as they looked into one another's eyes. Their arms wrapped around one another, and their hips were pressed together.

 _This is going to take a while to figure out,_ Julie thought, unsure if she should proceed to the deck or leave the lovebirds alone. She stepped backward a few steps so the wall would hide her presence. From there, she called out, "Dad? You down here?"

"Out back, Itsy Bit," he responded. Julie rounded the corner and headed toward the couple, observing that they'd taken a seat next to the other.

"Hi, Ma'am," Julie greeted.

Tessa stood up and smiled. She gently placed her hands on either of Julie's arms, "Julie… how many times do I have to tell you – no 'Ma'am,' got it?"

Awkwardly, Julie caught Tessa's eye then glanced at her dad. She hoped he'd provide a moniker she could use for Tessa.

Solving the dilemma, or so she thought, Tessa leaned so she and Julie were facing one another and instructed, "Tessa is fine, Julie. Call me Tessa."

"How about something else?" Adam weighed in, hesitant to suggest 'Mom' or 'Captain Rice.'

"Like what, Adam?" Tessa inquired.

Lowering his brow, Adam pointed out, "I'm not comfortable with her calling you by your first name. That's too informal."

"And running into one another in the kitchen in the morning as I'm wearing your robe is a formal event? Loosen up, Calds," Tessa scoffed. For the second time that day, Julie was surprised. She had never seen anyone stand up to Adam so directly, let alone do so with a hint of eye rolling. "She's calling me Tessa."

"Tess…" Adam inhaled and exhaled audibly. He wanted to work out the issue, but didn't appreciate discussing it in front of Julie.

"It's really ok, Ma'am. I'm fine with something else," Julie interjected, wanting to point out that she was standing there as they discussed her.

"Why not 'Mom'? Tess will technically be your step-mother, Jules," Adam ventured.

With an obvious swallow, Julie paused. She licked her lips and inhaled slowly. Before she mustered up the courage to respond, Tessa interjected.

"Adam, that's ridiculous. Julie has a mom, one who adores her deeply and, hell, looks just like her. I'm not 'Mom.'"

Julie was intrigued that Tessa chose to use the present tense in reference to Claire. Even though Claire was dead, Tessa honored the connection Julie and her mother had. "I came down to say hello and goodbye," Julie shared with discomfort. "I was planning to head over to Ryder's."

"You already spent the morning with him, Its," Adam reasoned, implying that she didn't need to see him the rest of the day.

"I was going to visit his mom. She's on bedrest. RB mentioned she's pretty bored. I thought I'd keep her company for a bit and see if I could help out somehow," Julie detailed.

Frowning, Adam sighed, "Fall out."

"She's not one of your men, Adam," Tessa chuckled. Angrily, Adam cleared his throat. Sensing the growing tension, Julie made her way to the car quickly, hoping to escape the Twilight Zone life she was encountering.


	54. Chapter 54 - Tell Me

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 54 – Tell Me

 **Monday, June 15** **th**

After Julie slid out quietly, Tessa and Adam continued the discussion about what Julie would call her new step-mother.

"Tessalie, please… please do not _ever_ admonish me in front of one of my children again," Adam insisted. He remained calm but was obviously angry.

"Adam Samuel Caldwell, please do not resort to using my legal name when you are upset with me," Tessa responded firmly.

"See? What people call one another _does_ matter," Adam pointed out.

Ignoring his words, Tessa argued, "Besides, Adam, I did not admonish you."

Scoffing, Adam spouted, "You most certainly did! 'Loosen up,' 'that's ridiculous,' and 'she's not one of your men.' Those are fairly clear corrections."

"You need to have sex," Tessa chuckled. "Why are you so uptight about all this?"

"Tessa, I'm not kidding. You seem to think you have every right to speak to me in front of Julie in the same way we interacted in school. I'm her father, Tess. I've raised her with a firm approach, and I don't appreciate you denigrating that," Adam emphasized.

"Darling, I don't appreciate _you_ telling _me_ what Julie can call me. Isn't that something Julie and I should figure out?" Tess shot back.

"Are you her mother?" Adam growled.

"Don't go there, Adam," Tess warned with a firm jaw.

"Well are you?" he continued with arrogance.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you," Tessa challenged as her eyes narrowed and her volume increased three-fold. "You and I both know that if you hadn't gotten Claire pregnant, we would have been married years ago. Don't point out that didn't happen then because _you_ couldn't be bothered with birth control, Adam."

"We're going there, are we?" Adam huffed with an audible exhale.

"You tell me," Tessa shot back. "Allow me to develop my own relationship with Julie – who, by the way, is a legal adult – and I'll back up. Or take me on, Caldwell. I'm up for the challenge." Tessa's years as a Naval Officer had prepared her well for the interchange. Unlike anyone else in Adam's life, she would not allow him to bulldoze her.

"Back to my original request," Adam re-directed. "Please do not correct me or hassle me in front of Julie, regardless of her age. If you have an issue with how I parent her, let's address it behind closed doors."

"That's reasonable," Tessa relented. "I apologize for crossing your comfort zone in front of Julie."

"Thank you," Adam stated flatly.

"However, you and I are not going to discuss what she'll call me. You need to admit that Julie is an adult. She needs to be given the freedom to make her own decisions, Adam. I can't stand by and watch you treat her as if she's a troubled, wayward twelve-year-old in need of tough love. You aren't doing her any favors by parenting her the way you do," Tess dared to declare.

"And we're back around the circle," Adam called out as he threw his hands in the air.

"I'm not relenting on this, Adam. I am an intelligent, competent, skilled woman who is capable of determining the type of relationship I'd like to develop with my step-children," Tessa emphasized. "This argument is over."

"Are you serious? _You_ are the one who determines that?" Adam laughed with conceited pride.

Tessa walked over to Adam, kissed his forehead and said softly, "This time, yes." She smiled mischievously and alerted him, "And I'll be upstairs, naked and waiting. Come on up when you're over your snit and ready to make up."

Jumping up from his chair, Adam chased Tessa inside. When he caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed her and carried her up the stairs as he attacked her neck with kisses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **Wednesday, June 17** **th**

After locating Owen in his office, Amelia and the twins walked with him to see Arizona. Almost 22 weeks along, Amelia found the frequent appointments both reassuring and inconvenient. Having a reason to leave the house was a welcome treat; however, her pregnancy was uneventful. Undergoing an exam and an appointment every other week seemed excessive. Owen, on the other hand, fully agreed with Arizona that frequent appointments were crucial.

Having begged to join in the experience, Anna and Ria were giddy to be there. They whispered to one another as they walked. They were hoping to spot whether the baby was a boy or a girl, since their parents didn't know. Waiting another 18 weeks seemed unbearable to the girls.

As they settled into the exam room, the girls flanked the table to ensure a clear view of the ultrasound screen.

"How does the picture of the baby go from here," Ria asked as she patted Amelia's baby bump, "to the screen?"

"See that piece of equipment to the left?" Owen mentioned. "It's called a transducer. The doctor will put it on Mommy, and it will transmit the image from the uterus to the ultrasound screen."

"Oh," Victoria giggled, thoroughly embarrassed that her father had said 'uterus.'

"Good morning, lovely friends," Arizona beamed when she entered the exam room. Stopping and smiling at the twins, Arizona added, "Look at the two of you! My goodness you've grown!"

In unison, the twins responded, "Hi, Dr. Robbins."

"How fun to have you here to see your little…" she caught herself and concluded, "sibling."

"It's killing you to know and not say anything, isn't it?" Amelia kidded.

"A little." Arizona peered down at the iPad in her hands and reported, "Great BP and pulse, Mama. Everything checks out. Shall we check on the baby?"

Owen fussed with Amelia and helped her lie flat on the exam table even though she was fully capable of repositioning herself. She smirked at him and humored him, reminding herself that she'd rather have an overly-attentive husband than one who was disengaged. Owen pulled his chair closer to Amelia, leaned in, and rubbed her arm as he focused on the ultrasound monitor.

"Let's take a peek," Arizona smiled enthusiastically. "There we are," she announced, having immediately landed over the baby's face. "Look at that development. Ten fingers, ten toes, an adorable face. The baby's developing well."

Predictably, Owen became misty eyed as he observed the screen and commented, "Look, girls. The baby is a miniature newborn already."

"It's so cute," Ria declared with high pitched excitement.

Thinking aloud, Owen observed, "The spine appears to be sealed well and there's a nice little tummy."

"Does the spine part mean it doesn't have spina bifida, Daddy?" Ria inquired.

"Yes," Owen answered before turning to Arizona for confirmation. "Does it seem intact to you?"

Nodding, Arizona offered, "It does."

"Mommy, Daddy, look…" Anna pointed at the screen. Her voice was filled with wonder. "Tiny little eyebrows and eyelashes." Owen leaned closer to spot them, then glanced at his wife lovingly.

"Wow," Ria responded with awe.

The girls began to giggle when the baby stretched out its legs. Quickly, Arizona moved the transducer so the gender would remain a mystery. "Mommy, does that hurt?" Ria wondered.

"No, but I can feel it," Amelia clarified. "When the two of you were inside me, it was more crowded. Sometimes a foot or a hand would become stuck under my ribs. _That_ was uncomfortable."

"That sounds like Annabelle," Ria teased.

"No it doesn't," Anna insisted playfully. "It was you."

"I'll bet you took turns beating up Mommy's insides, girls," Owen weighed in.

"How's the Annapolis trip looking?" Amelia asked her doctor.

"Let's chat in detail in a minute," Arizona suggested. "I will say that the baby is developing very well. I'm not seeing any concerns."

"Girls, can you go in the waiting room while we talk with the doctor?" Amelia requested.

"Wait," Arizona interjected. She clicked over to another screen and printed two pictures of the baby's face. "Here girls. You can each have your own picture of the baby."

"Cool!" Anna exclaimed. "Thank you."

Ria added, "Thank you, Dr. Robbins. Can I have one for my brother?"

"Lucas?" Arizona questioned as she clicked a button to print another copy.

"No, Ryder," she explained. With sadness, she shared, "He won't be here when the baby's born. Maybe having a picture will keep him from being sad about that."

"That's very thoughtful," Arizona praised the little girl. "Here you go. If you ask the lady at the desk, she can give you an envelope and you can put the pictures in it." The twins thanked Arizona again and walked down the hall enthusiastically discussing what they'd seen. They sat side-by-side in the waiting room admiring their pictures.

"My goodness, she's so gentle and caring," Arizona said as she closed the door behind the girls.

"That's our Victoria," Amelia grinned. "At the risk of becoming annoying, can we have a printout from each ultrasound going forward? I can send them to Ryder so he's part of the rest of the pregnancy."

"Of course," Arizona agreed.

Amelia changed the subject to the topic weighing on her mind. "Lay it out for us," she urged, "Annapolis?"

"Medically, my only concern is the gestational age. You will almost be 24 weeks, which is in the range of viability. Really, it's up to the two of you. As of today, I have no reason other than your age to consider the pregnancy high risk. Your cervix measures well and I see no red flags. The chances of you experiencing labor due to travel are small, but they are a consideration."

Amelia looked at Owen and emphasized, "I can't _not_ go, Owen."

"I know," he replied then pursed his lips. Looking back at Arizona, he asked, "I'd feel more comfortable if we had a plan in place. Which hospital in that area has the most respected NICU? Do you know any neonatal doctors in that area?"

"Let me do some research. I'm positive the DC area will have impressive NICU doctors and options," Arizona offered. She added, "One more point to note: if the baby is born there, he or she won't be able to travel for some time."

"I'm willing to take that chance," Amelia stated clearly.

"Then let's discuss some solid ways to help prevent preterm labor so you don't end up in that pickle," Arizona detailed. "In addition to continual water intake, I'd like to continue with the progesterone shots, continue with bedrest, and encourage you to eat well and eat often. As peculiar as it may sound, you need to avoid holding your urine. Doing so can inflame the bladder, irritate the uterus, and initiate contractions."

"Pee, rest, inject, drink, eat," Amelia summarized. "PRIDE. Got it."

Feeling a need to explain Amelia's words, Owen offered with a hint of embarrassment, "She loves acronyms."

"Once you reach 25 weeks, I'd recommend adding a steroid shot to help strengthen the baby's lungs," Arizona added. "Ideally, the steroids will be in your system at least 48 hours before birth. When we reach that point, we can discuss whether to undergo one or two rounds of the shots. Each round contains two shots and is effective for two weeks. Now, if you'd like, we can administer a set of shots on the day before you leave and on the day you leave for Annapolis. You'll be 23 weeks. It's earlier than the norm, but having them at 22 or 23 weeks occurs every now and then."

"I'd feel better going that route," Owen responded. "Mia? What do you think?"

"The shots would need to occur on a Saturday and Sunday," she pointed out.

"I know a certain red-headed doctor who's competent in handling weekend intramuscular injections," Arizona grinned.

"I'm up for the assignment," Owen winked.

"Let's plan on one more visit before you leave. How about on Friday the 26th?" Arizona suggested.

"Will do," Owen agreed eagerly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Noticing that her parents were gone and that nobody was outside, Olivia decided to sprawl out on a lounge chair on the porch. She swallowed a Valium before heading downstairs. As the pill worked its magic, Livie closed her eyes and drank in the sunshine. The warm rays surrounded and soothed her.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryder and Lucas bounded out the back door with a Frisbee in hand. "Go long, little man," Ryder called out, noting his sister was sleeping in the sun. As Lucas fumbled the catch and then chased the disc, Ryder nudged Olivia's hip with his knee, "Red, did you put on sunscreen? You'll fry out here."

"I did," Olivia replied in a dreamy and breathy voice.

"Are you sure?" Ryder pressed.

Olivia opened her eyes and widened them. With frustration, she snarled, "Yes, Ryder. I'm fifteen. I'm capable of remembering if I put on sunscreen."

"Okey dokey, Cruella. Holy crap," Ryder grumbled in response as he raised his hands in the air.

"Catch!" Lucas yelled from twenty feet away as he attempted to send the Frisbee toward Ryder.

As Ryder watched the wobbly Frisbee head toward the roof, he mumbled, "Looks like we're throwing a football back and forth instead."

"Aww…man!" Lucas exclaimed with disappointment. "It's on the roof."

"Indeed it is," Ryder confirmed. "We'll have to work on your technique when Dad gets home. I'm not about to climb up there without him being here. Go grab a football."

"I want to go to the treehouse and throw it back and forth over there," Lucas stated.

Shrugging, Ryder consented, "Then let's go." He turned back to Livie and informed her, "Hey, Madame Medusa, we're going over to the treehouse." She didn't respond. "Ginger Girl!" Ryder called out as he lightly set his bare foot on Olivia's stomach.

"Gross! Get your ugly, smelly, hairy foot off of me," she growled as she pushed his foot away with a look of disgust.

"We're going to the treehouse," Ryder repeated.

"Go wherever you like. Stop bothering me," she insisted.

Ryder shook his head and commented, "You're in a lovely mood today, Olivia. Surfing the crimson wave?"

"Go to hell, Ryder," she snapped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Itsy Bit. Hey sweetie," Sam said with joyful surprise when he answered Julie's call. The only time Sam didn't act like a tough badass SEAL was when he and Julie interacted without anyone else nearby.

"I'm so glad you answered," Julie sighed.

Sam was puzzled by her comment. "Is everything ok?"

"I dunno," Julie weighed in. "Why aren't you coming to the wedding?"

"Did Dad put you up to this?" Sam asked with an edge in his voice.

"He doesn't even know I'm calling you," Julie explained. "I'm the one who wants to know."

Sam paused as he tried to discern what to say next. After thirty long seconds, he inquired, "What do you know about Captain Rice and Dad?"

"Umm… that they're getting married," Julie reported with confusion.

"Oh, Its…," Sam chuckled. "Besides the wedding."

"They went to school together. The other day, Dad told me he was ahead of her in school and they had to wait until her second year to date," she shared with a slightly romantic tone.

"Where are you right now, Its?" Sam inquired.

"At home," she told him.

"Alone?" he added.

"Yes. Why?" Julie pressed.

"Itsy… I'm not going to pussyfoot around. I need to tell you something, and it's going to rattle you," Sam declared.

"Umm… ok," she replied.

"Before she died, Mom told me about Dad's relationship with Captain Rice. They dated for about eighteen months, starting as soon as she returned from her youngster cruise. She... uh… She thought she was pregnant at Christmas break of Dad's senior year and Dad was terrified. They would have both been thrown out of the Academy if she had been," Sam paused, giving Julie a chance to soak in what he'd said to that point. Then he continued, "Dad f #$ed up pretty bad – he reacted by telling her that he needed a break while he tried to figure out what to do."

"Dad returned from Christmas break before Captain Rice did. His roommate convinced Dad to go on a double date, and set Dad up with Mom."

"Holy hell, Sam," Julie gasped. "This sounds unreal."

"It gets worse," he warned. "When Rice returned to campus, Dad was dating Mom. Dad probably only dated her to spite Rice. Once an asshole, always an asshole. Anyway, he and Rice avoided each other for most of January. Dad and Mom kept dating. She was nuts about him and they slept together. In late January, Rice cornered Dad and informed him that she wasn't pregnant after all. I'm not sure how Mom knew how Dad reacted, but she told me that he picked Rice up, celebrated, and kissed her. He broke up with Mom the next day, totally devastating her. Rice and Dad reunited and planned to officially become engaged closer to graduation."

"This is insane," Julie uttered.

"Sweetie… there's still more," Sam told her. "In February, Mom found out she was pregnant with me. She tried to call Dad, but he wouldn't return her calls. After a week of that bullshit, she sent him a letter. When he received it, he called Mom and invited her to go to dinner. He explained to Mom that he was in love with Tessa and planned to marry her. He encouraged Mom to have an abortion and offered to pay for it. Mom looked him in the eye and insisted that she wasn't going to abort. They had a big fight, which strangely turned in to an agreement to get married. Mom said that when she thought about it later, the argument was like a business negotiation. She left the restaurant with the engagement ring Dad had bought for Tessa and they set their wedding for right after graduation."

"Did she know the ring wasn't originally meant for her?" Julie asked.

"Not until much later," Sam explained.

"Tell me there isn't more…" Julie groaned.

"Wish I could, Its. After the dinner with Mom, Dad went back to the Academy and fessed up to Tessa about having sex with Mom and about the pregnancy. Supporting him out of honor, Tessa told Dad she wouldn't say a word to anyone and that she wouldn't stand in the way. They were totally in love, so both of them were pretty miserable."

"Fast forward to the marriage. Both of their families wouldn't have allowed any other outcome. Apparently, Dad caught major amounts of hell from Mom's dad and from his dad. Mom and Dad's relationship was a business arrangement more than a marriage. They co-existed with respect, but without much love. He jumped at every deployment he could find and Mom played the role of an officer's wife. There's a reason I didn't have a sibling close in age."

"My God," Julie stammered. "Sam…"

"I know," Sam affirmed. "That's the reason we were Mom's primary focus in life."

"If they were only living together, how was I conceived? Do I actually have another Dad or something?" Julie questioned.

"No, Dad is your biological dad. We can get into more details another time, JJ. I've told you enough for now," Sam declared.

Julie thought aloud, "I can't believe all this… well, I can, but it's a mess."

"That's why I'm not coming to the wedding. I have nothing against Captain Rice, but I can't support Dad. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't deserve to be happy," Sam stated with contempt.

Julie frowned before challenging her brother, "That's pretty extreme, Sam."

"I can't do it, JJ. I feel like I'd be betraying Mom," he explained. "Besides, the son of a bitch and I haven't gotten along for years."

With her eyes welling up with tears, Julie sputtered, "This whole situation breaks my heart."

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Sis, but I need to hang up. We can talk more tomorrow or Friday," Sam promised. "I love you, Itsy Bit."

"Love you too, Sam," Julie responded haltingly. She set her phone in her lap and fell back on the couch, stunned but numb.


	55. Chapter 55 - T Minus Six

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 55 – T Minus 6

Monday, June 22

The rainy Monday morning sent its oppressive grey clouds inside above Ryder's bed, weighing him down and holding him against the mattress. Fully awake, he stretched his long body and pushed his fingers against the wall behind him. Bogey, no longer able to easily jump onto the bed, lay snoring on the floor within Ryder's reach. Barkley snuggled tightly against her boy, occasionally licking his arm and hand.

On the other side of the closed door, Lucas chased Anna down the hall and attempted to snap a towel on her rear. Ria called out, wanting to play with her siblings but unable to run. She felt left out and had become increasingly frustrated with her impairment during the weekend. For her part, Olivia drug her body down the hall and yawned loudly enough for Ryder to hear from his bed. She growled at Lucas with a drawn out sleepy tone of voice, instructing him to stop harassing their sister. Even though Nolan had not lived across the hall for some time, Ryder could swear he heard the handball bouncing against the ceiling.

For eight years, Ryder had woken up and spotted the Blue Angels poster across the room. Before that, the picture hung above his headboard in Victoria, BC. He wasn't sure how long it had hung in that spot. Searching his memory, Ryder tried to remember the story of when the poster first appeared. He closed his eyes slowly and wondered. Unsure if he was creating the image that flashed in his mind, Ryder saw Blake smiling widely as he hung the poster on the wall. Nolan and Kayla stood nearby. Nolan peeked around Kayla, and Kayla laughed as she grasped his hands together. Blake scooped Ryder up in his strong arms and held him as Ryder took in the scene of the airplanes flying in formation. _I'll have to ask Nolan if he remembers that day. Maybe he can shed some light on this._

A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye as Ryder anticipated leaving the following Sunday. He'd miss the Littles and their obnoxious, loud arguments. Thinking back to their younger days, Ryder already missed sweet little Olivia with her 'umm…' and 'well….' speech pattern. He chuckled as he remembered helping Lissa clean up somebody's barf in the hallway while Nolan nearly tossed his cookies. There was the time Anna used all of Olivia's hair products. Nearly a week passed before Amelia was able to normalize Anna's flowing red locks. The house, even his bedroom, was full of happy, bittersweet, and even sad recollections. He wondered if leaving their origin would cause the memories to fade.

 _I want to leave. I'm so excited to enroll at the Academy,_ he pondered, _but I can't let go of this space. I feel like I'm being torn in two – pulled in both directions. Eager to leave but yearning to stay._ _Will this bedroom… this house… seem like home when I return at Christmas?_ Sniffling, Ryder wiped away tears with the back of his hand. He was terrified, enthusiastic, antsy, hopeful, and sad. The teardrops streamed down his cheeks faster than he could catch them.

"Hey, Ry?" Owen stated as he opened the door and popped inside the room.

Ryder's hand quickly covered his face as he ran his thumb under one eye and his forefinger against the other. He sat up and rested a forearm flat against his knees. Sniffling then clearing his throat, he responded with a gravelly voice, "Yeah?"

"I'm… I'm… uh… sorry, Ryder. I didn't mean to interrupt…" Owen sputtered, embarrassed to have encountered his crying son.

Shaking his head and wiping his eyes again, Ryder looked down and away as he whispered, "No problem, Dad. Really."

Tentatively, Owen took a step toward his son and asked with compassion, "What's on your mind?"

"Leaving," Ryder confessed. "I'm ready to start school and take the next step, but I can't imagine leaving this chaotic, insane house." He scratched Barkley begin the ears and hugged her tight. "It's gonna be hard to be away, huh?"

Slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed, Owen set his hand on Ryder's bent knee and nodded. He managed to utter, "Yes. It will be tough." His lower lids collected unfallen tears as he smirked and continued, "But then there will be days when you're so busy or preoccupied that you don't even think about home. Sometimes when the memories hit, you'll be gloomy. Other times, you'll laugh to yourself as you recall some goofy time. You might feel both ways at once."

"That sucks," Ryder deadpanned as he absorbed the possibilities.

"It becomes easier over time," Owen assured his son. "The more you develop a life there and make new memories, the less it hurts."

"Will this be home when I come back at Christmas?" Ryder inquired with hesitation, afraid the answer might devastate him.

"It might," Owen shrugged. "For me, home didn't feel like home until I returned for the second Christmas. The shift strikes different people at different times. Regardless of what it feels like, this space will always be open to you. We won't let go of you easily, Ry."

Chuckling softly, Ryder wiped falling tears and looked at his dad. "Thanks, Dad."

Patting Ryder's arm, Owen pursed his lips and attempted to speak. His voice cracked, "I'm going to miss you."

"Repeat that, please. I'd like to record those words," Ryder smirked.

With a few tears escaping his eyes, Owen lifted his eyebrows slightly and pointed out, "See… that's what I'll miss. None of your siblings are as quick on the comebacks as you are."

"I hope I've made the right choice – enrolling at the Academy. Some days, I kind of worry," Ryder admitted.

"That's normal no matter which road you choose," Owen advised. "And even when you _do_ choose the best road, there will be days you doubt it. For what it's worth, _I'm_ sure you've made the right decision for you." Owen paused before adding with a fatherly insight, "There will be days when you're knocked down a peg and that will really piss you off. Don't let the harsh days be the times you assess your decision."

Ryder nodded and gazed at Barkley. He pondered, "It'll be a long summer, huh?"

"Probably," Owen nodded. "You'll laugh and cry and become angry and feel pressured. Some days, you'll wonder how you'll make it another hour. Other days will fly by with successes and celebrations. Most days will be a mix of both. Part of the process is teaching you how to pull through regardless. You're resilient, Ryder. You'll shine. Your humor will be your greatest ally."

"Or JJ will," Ryder pointed out.

Owen leaned his head toward one shoulder then toward the other, "Maybe. There will be 1000 plus kids going through the summer, Ryder. You may not see her much at all."

"Shit," Ryder groaned. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Sorry," Owen frowned.

"Actually, I'd rather be prepared," Ryder smirked. "Thanks, Dad."

Looking down at his watch, Owen inhaled slowly. "I need to scoot. I originally came in here to remind you to bring Ria to the hospital at 2."

"Right. I'm on it," Ryder nodded.

"Give her an adult ibuprofen about an hour before you leave," Owen requested. "Today's appointment will be a tough one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

From the kitchen in Adam's house, Julie typed out a text, _Are you awake?_

 _Yup. Just had a Hallmark moment with Owen. He can be pretty awesome sometimes,_ Ryder commented.

 _You're lucky on that score. Don't EVER forget that. If you do, I'll pummel you,_ she threatened.

With widened eyes, Ryder scoffed and responded, _That's what friends are for? Sometimes you scare me, Caldwell._

 _Sorry… talked to Sam. Ends up my parents – he married her because she was pregnant. They didn't love each other,_ Julie disclosed.

"F #$..." Ryder exclaimed aloud. _JJ…sweetie. Come over. Let's talk._

 _Can you come here?_ she requested.

 _Watching the crew so Mom has a break,_ he explained _._

 _On my way then,_ she promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Here's your water, Mommy," Annabelle smiled as she set a glass down on the coffee table.

"Annabelle, you're a wonderful nurse," Amelia smiled. "Thank you."

Proudly smiling, Anna inquired, "Do you want a snack? Or another pillow?"

Amelia smiled softly and ran her hand over Anna's hair, "I'm great, Babygirl. How about you sit with me? Can you grab a book and read to me?"

"Be right back," Anna announced joyfully as she skipped to the stairs.

While Amelia waited, Julie let herself in and called out, "Hey!"

"Julie!" Amelia responded from the couch as she sat up enough to see the guest. "Come hug me, almost-plebe-girl."

With a soft giggle, Julie proceeded toward Amelia, "Six days until we leave." The two wrapped their arms around one another. The second Julie felt Amelia's embrace, she surprised herself as tears began to fall involuntarily without any sobs or distressed breathing.

"I'm not sure what that's about," Julie explained as she pulled away with a smile and wiped her tears away. "I'm leaking."

"They're called tears. Don't keep them pent up, Julie. Trust them," Amelia advised. "Take it from me – I've learned the hard way."

Julie continued wiping the fast-flowing tears from her cheeks.

"What's up, Pup?" Amelia questioned.

Julie slid down onto the floor and leaned her head on Amelia's shoulder, "I don't want to bring you down with my drama." Amelia wrapped her arm around Julie and pulled her close.

"Please… give me something to focus on," Amelia encouraged.

As she stared out at the lake and wrapped her hands around Amelia's forearm, Julie muttered, "I… I don't even know. Where do I start?" Ryder reached the bottom of the stairs. When he overheard the conversation, he stopped and sat on the bottom stair waiting for a convenient time to interrupt.

"Start with what's weighing most heavily on your mind," Amelia suggested.

Julie sighed, "I really wish I could talk to my mom. I have so many questions."

"There are days I still miss my dad," Amelia disclosed. "On the big days – like when Owen and I were married, when the kids were born, the really big days. Sometimes, I feel it out of the blue on a boring, regular day."

"I get that," Julie nodded.

"If she were here…" Amelia began slowly. "If your mom was sitting with us right now, what would you ask her?"

"I'd ask her why she married my dad," Julie thought aloud. "It was the early 2000s. Women had babies without being married. Single moms weren't unique. If she knew he didn't love her, why did she marry him?"

Amelia's heart sank and she frowned. Although she wondered about the entire story, she stayed focused on soothing Julie. "People make mysterious decisions all the time, Julie," Amelia replied. "She might not have fully understood why she did what she did."

Julie disclosed, "I feel like I've been living a lie my whole life. I'm more confused than sad or angry."

"Say more," Amelia encouraged.

"My brother told me that my dad was about to marry his long-time girlfriend when he found out my mom was pregnant. He and Mom were a fling while he and the girlfriend were taking a break from each other," Julie recited numbly.

Amelia sighed, "Julie… you've only heard one perspective on the story. Maybe you should talk to your dad."

While Julie agreed on one level, the idea of actually talking to Adam was terrifying. Ryder stood and cleared his throat. "My two favorite ladies," he announced as he approached.

"Charmer," Amelia deadpanned.

"Flirt," Julie teased.

"You both love me. Now, knock that off," Ryder kidded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 _ **Evening**_

After a day of rest, Amelia decided she wanted to attend a meeting. She wasn't feeling desperate or on the brink of using, but she missed the routine of the meeting and the solidarity with other addicts.

As she stood at the back table making herself a cup of chamomile tea. She found herself wondering if anyone thought twice when they saw a pregnant woman at a meeting. Although she was sure she wasn't the first pregnant woman to attend AA, the baby bump felt like a spotlight.

Stepping up from behind, Adam greeted his friend, "Amelia, nice to see you."

"It's been awhile, Adam. How have you been?" she inquired.

Adam grinned, intentionally considering his answer. He peered over Amelia's shoulder and noted that the meeting didn't begin for another five minutes. "Actually, I'm very well. I'm getting married on Friday," he chuckled.

"Wow," Amelia responded. "There's a surprise out of left field. You hold your cards close to your chest – I had no idea you were seeing anyone. Tell me more."

"Tessa Rice, she's a classmate from the Naval Academy," Adam explained. "We dated years ago while we were in school."

"Nothing like a longtime friend," Amelia smirked with a gleam in her eye. "How'd you reconnect?"

Leaning his head to the left, Adam displayed a coy grin and confessed, "I'm not sure we ever disconnected. We moved up the ranks at basically the same speed, and ran in to one another at various events and meetings throughout the years. After my wife passed away, Tessa and I were stationed on opposite sides of the earth. She just retired. She's already moved into the house."

Amelia gazed up at Adam's face, pondering what it meant that they had 'never' disconnected. "Congratulations, Adam," Amelia offered with a hug. "I hope your marriage is everything you dream it will be."


	56. Chapter 56 - Time

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 56 – Time

Monday, June 22

 **Evening**

While Amelia attended AA, Owen and the kids ate dinner. Guessing that Nolan and Lissa would want to see as much of Ryder in the coming days as they could, Owen invited them over. Nolan had not yet arrived. Attempting to hide her disappointment, Lissa played and interacted with Molly.

"Highs and lows?" Owen suggested. Everyone grumbled a reluctant agreement. Smiling and trying to keep the group focused, he announced, "I'll start."

"My high… I had two," Owen began. "Ryder and I had a great talk this morning – that's my first high. My second one was watching Ria in PT." He looked at her and praised, "Ria, you worked so hard today. Great job!" Ria beamed and sat a bit taller.

"What about a low, Daddy?" Anna inquired.

"Hmm… I wish Mom and Nolan were here," he announced. "Olivia, why don't you go next?"

"High: ungrounded!" she called out as she waved her arms in the air. "Low: I can't get a hold of Gwen. Julie?"

Julie paused. She knew how to play the game, but hadn't considered her answers ahead of time. "Umm… I'm not so sure about today specifically, but it's been a pretty interesting few weeks. I had a chance to speak to my brother last week. It was fantastic to hear his voice. The big news at our house is that my dad's getting married on Friday."

Redirecting Julie, Annabelle pointed out, "Those are highs, then? Because you didn't say. If they are both highs, what's your low?"

"I forgot," Julie smirked. "Those were highs. My low? I've been missing my mom lately." She looked at Ryder to indicate he would go next. Before he began, he patted Julie on the shoulder.

"My high and my low are the same. I leave for the Academy in six days. I'm stoked beyond belief and I'm scared as hell. Luke."

"You said a bad word," Lucas pointed out. He looked over at Owen and inquired, "Can I say a bad word too?"

"No," Owen scoffed as he shook his head. "Let's keep it clean. Sailor-boy down there can work on his language too."

Nolan came through the front door and called out a hello. Molly immediately began squirming in an attempt to escape her high chair.

"Sit down, Molly," Lissa offered calmly and clearly.

Nolan set his suitcoat on a chair and slipped off his tie. Running up to his eldest, Nolan hugged his messy daughter and kissed her before whispered, "Listen to Mommy."

"Up," Molly whined as her hands reached for Nolan.

"Oh, Nole, look at your shirt," Lissa sighed. Molly's dinner was all over his crisp white shirt.

Shrugging, Nolan responded, "It'll come out, won't it?" He pulled out his chair and sat down as he motioned to Molly to encourage her to sit down.

"Spoken like a guy who never does his own laundry," Ryder quipped.

"It makes me laugh when you do your mean daddy look, Nolan," Ria giggled as she watched Nolan shoot a warning glance Molly's way. Owen joined in, unable to hold back his reaction to Ria's unexpected words.

Nolan spread his napkin on his lap and responded flatly, "Watch out, Mini Mia, or I'll bring out my mean big brother look."

With her hand waiving in the air toward her brother, Ria giggled and commented, "You're not the scary big brother. I'm not worried."

Sputtering, Ryder interjected, "So I'm the scary one?"

"When you get mad, yeah," Ria reported. "But usually you're super nice to me."

"Hmm," Ryder huffed. "You're on my list, Victoria Rose."

Ria rolled her eyes playfully and questioned, "Whose turn was it?"

"Mine," Lucas announced. "Nolan took my low away because he's here now… I guess my new low is that Ryder's leaving soon."

"Aww, Little Man, thanks, Buddy," Ryder responded. "I'm going to miss everyone."

"Even me?" Olivia grumbled.

"Especially you, darling Olivia Elise," Ryder offered with an overly saccharine voice. Olivia threw a glance upward and resumed eating.

"It's still my turn!" Lucas pointed out insistently.

"You're right, Luke. We're interrupting each other a lot tonight, aren't we?" Owen observed. "Go ahead."

"My high is that Bogey played fetch today," Lucas smiled proudly.

"Really?" Ryder sought to confirm. "Wow… where is the poor old dog?"

"Outside," Lucas reported. "Sleeping."

"I want his life," Ryder commented.

Nolan quipped, "Six days, Ry. You'll pretty much be living like a dog in six short days."

"Ha ha," Ryder deadpanned.

Lucas called out Lissa's name. Still giggling at Nolan's comment, she stated, "My high is that my husband made it over for dinner and that the babies are both sleeping, which means I can sit down for dinner. My low?" Lissa paused. She glanced over at Molly and continued, "My low was when a certain someone threw a fit at lunchtime today."

"Nole, you ate lunch at home today?" Ryder teased.

"Yeah, Ry. Came home just to throw a fit for Liss. I wanted to make sure she'd have a low to share tonight," Nolan responded dryly.

Lissa called on Anna who announced, "My high was helping and taking care of Mommy today. My low was having to wait so long for my turn tonight. Nolan, your turn."

"My high was making it over here so I could spend the evening with my family," Nolan shared. "My low is that Ryder and Julie are leaving soon."

Pretending to cry, Ryder sniffled, "I love you, too, man."

"Julie leaving is the hard part, actually," Nolan stated coldly, playing the straight man to Ryder's comedic antics. Julie smiled, knowing Ryder would be antsy until he offered a comeback.

Without skipping a beat, Ryder leaned over and looked at Lissa, "I'm gonna miss you, Sis." Nolan threw his napkin at Ryder and Molly giggled.

"Nole, let's not model bad manners," Lissa requested with a hint of desperation.

"Sorry," Nolan smirked. Ryder gazed across the table at his brother and mouthed, _You're in trouble._ Nolan responded by lowering his eyebrows and grimacing.

"Julie, tell us more about the big wedding," Owen urged. " _This_ Friday?"

"This Friday," she confirmed with obvious discomfort. "It will be a really small wedding – just the chaplain, my dad, his fiancé, his fiancé's friend and me."

"Are they planning a honeymoon?" Owen inquired.

"After I-Day, I think," Julie explained briefly.

"Which reminds me," Owen called. "Mom and I have been talking about everyone going to Annapolis and making a vacation out of it. How's that sound?"

"We'd get to see Ryder's school?" Lucas asked.

"And his new haircut and uniform," Owen offered. Ryder and Julie exchanged glances. "Are you ok with that idea, Ry?"

Shrugging, Ryder responded, "Sure. I'll be pretty busy that day, but I'm fine if you want the whole crew to go."

"Do we get to fly?" Anna asked with anticipation.

"We do," Owen confirmed. "Nole – you guys are welcome to join us."

"I'm not sure I can slip out of work, Dad," Nolan sighed.

Lissa's usually soft blue eyes were steely as she made eye contact with her husband. To her, a significant family event was a much higher priority than another day at the office. Under her breath, but loud enough for Nolan to hear her, Lissa mumbled, "What's new?"

Surprised by the comment, Nolan set his hand on Lissa's leg and rubbed her thigh. While the Littles peppered Owen with questions about the trip, Nolan leaned toward his wife and whispered, "What's up, Blondie?"

"Later," Lissa grinned as she quietly answered.

Nolan glanced at Ryder, wondering if his brother understood what was going on. _Trouble,_ Ryder mouthed as he pointed his forehead toward Nolan. Nolan raised his shoulders, befuddled by the situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Dad! I finally talked to Gwen. Can I go out tonight?" Olivia requested as she bounded down the stairs at 8pm. Owen, Ryder, and Julie were sitting on the couch talking.

Glancing at his watch, Owen frowned and pointed out, "It's a little late, Livs. By the time she arrives and the two of you leave…"

"Please," she begged. "I can be home early. I haven't seen Gwen in two weeks!"

As Owen and Olivia went back and forth discussing the possibility, Ry leaned over to Julie and imitated Olivia as he whispered, "And I've only talked to her on my contraband phone once or twice a day."

Julie smiled softly and whispered back, "Cut it out. You're rotten."

"It's true," he insisted quietly.

"I suppose," Owen relented. "Home by 11:30. This is an opportunity to build trust, Olivia." After hugging her father, Olivia ran upstairs to prepare for her date.

"Pffft," Ryder exclaimed.

"What?" Owen chuckled with surprise.

"You would've never let me loose that easily," Ryder commented.

"C'mon…" Owen protested.

"You come on," Ryder laughed. He turned to Julie for confirmation. "JJ, in the year you've known me…"

"I'm not weighing in on this one, Flyboy," Julie laughed. "But I'm having fun listening to the two of you."

"He's exaggerating, Julie. Life has not been as tough on him as he likes to purport," Owen jested.

"Now he's exaggerating," Ryder stated. "Dad's been a hard ass the last ten years."

"Are you two trying to convince me one way or the other?" Julie chuckled.

"How about your dad, Julie? He's pretty strict. Would you have been allowed to leave the house at 8pm on the first night after being grounded?" Owen quizzed.

Widening her eyes and inhaling, Julie explained, "Grounding at our house – like everything else – has a military term. He calls it restriction. It's more than having to stay home. If I'm not doing chores, he expects me to sit on the edge of my desk chair, doing homework or staring straight ahead. No napping, no electronics… it's effective, I'll give you that."

"Wow… what do you have to whine about, Ryder? The Captain has me beat for sure," Owen emphasized.

"At least you've been a _benevolent_ dictator," Ryder smiled as he spoke with sarcasm.

Owen rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Ryder. "You have it so tough," he kidded.

"I'm giving you hell, Dad. You know I love you," Ryder winked before turning to Julie and asking, "Shall we head next door? Didn't Lissa tell you that she wanted us to stop by?"

"She did," Julie confirmed. "Besides, I need to head home soon anyway." All three stood, and Owen and Julie hugged. "Thanks for dinner, Dr. Hunt. It was great."

"Anytime, Julie. You're always welcome here," Owen patted her back. "If I don't see you before I-Day, make sure you enjoy the last few days in Seattle."

"Will do," she grinned as she and Ryder made their way to the door.

"And congratulate your father for me," Owen called out. "Will your step-mom join us at Ryder's goodbye party?"

Julie cringed internally as Owen named Tessa's new role. Tessa was fine to have around, but Julie did not want to consider her to be a parent of any sort. Instead, Tessa was her dad's girlfriend… or soon-to-be wife. "I'm sure she'll come along," Julie hunched.

Just outside the front door, Ryder studied Julie's face and inquired, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" Julie responded quickly with a forced air of nonchalance.

"Your face when Dad called Captain Rice your step-mom… you froze and kind of cringed," Ryder shared his observation.

"Oh," Julie replied with surprise, unaware her body language had spoken her feelings. "Nobody except my dad has referred to her that way yet. I weird out when she's referred to as my step-mom."

"Race to Nolan's?" Ryder smirked.

"You win," Julie deadpanned. "I'm walking."

"Fine…" Ryder droned. "We'll walk."

After the two turned onto the street from the driveway, Ryder asked, "What's Friday going to be like? Any idea?"

"Not really. Sam is refusing to be there. He and Dad seem to be in another hate-hate phase of their relationship. Or maybe it's more fair to say Sam's in a hate phase and Dad doesn't know what to do about it. Some friend of Tessa's is flying in on Thursday. Dad will probably expect me to behave like a fine young lady and be a hostess," Julie grumbled.

"If she's hot, you'd better introduce me," Ryder pressed.

Julie laughed, "She's probably as old as your mom, RB!"

Waving his head from side to side, Ryder joked, "Well… still." He opened Nolan's front door for Julie and the two stepped inside, realizing right away that they'd entered an argument zone. The girls were all asleep and hushed but frustrated voices were heard from the Master Bedroom.

"All I'm saying, Nolan, is that every once in a while, I'd appreciate it if family came before work," Lissa stressed.

"For God's sake, Liss. Didn't that happen tonight? I left my staff in charge of a crisis so I could make it to dinner. I don't think you understand the demands I'm under," he huffed.

"Isn't that why you have a staff, Nolan? So you can trust them to take care of emergencies when you aren't present?" Lissa argued. "I have a hard time believing the airline expects you to live in your f #$ing office around the clock so you can fly in to save the day every time a damn airplane arrives at the gate late."

"My f #$ing office pays for this house and your car and your ridiculously expensive hair appointments, Larissa," Nolan yelled.

"Wake the girls, Nolan, and I swear I'm leaving the house for the night," she warned.

Whispering, Ryder suggested, "Let's slip out and give them a few minutes. How about if we go find the dogs?"

"Sounds good," Julie agreed readily, thoroughly uncomfortable standing in the Tremblay Hunt entryway and listening to them fight.

Lowering his voice, Nolan exhaled loudly. "What would you have me do, Liss?"

"Balance your time," she stated clearly. "The man I married was _never_ late and now, if he shows up at all, he's _always_ late. I know your job is important, Nolan, but am I still important? Are the girls and I a priority for you? Because, frankly, you aren't proving it through your decisions. And as far as the rest of your family goes, they almost never see you," Lissa concluded with a relatively calm tone.

"Ouch," Nolan sputtered softly. "Shit, Lissa. That… umm… that hurts to hear."

"Imagine living it," she insisted. "I don't want to hate you or resent you, Nolan. I love you. But the longer you're in your corporate job, the less I like you." She began to cry and added, "I feel like an accessory, not your wife."

Nolan plopped on to the edge of the bed and slumped as he sat. "I… I…" he stuttered as he ran his hand through his hair. "Umm," he swallowed hard. "Babe, I love you. This is hitting me out of left field. I'm… I'm so sorry." He stared at the floor as guilt overwhelmed him.

After a minute of silence, Lissa stepped in to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She wiped off her mascara stained cheeks and returned to the bedroom. With Nolan's back to her, she mentioned softly, "Your brother and Julie should be over any minute. I asked them to stop by. I thought maybe we could schedule a time for the four of us to go out to dinner before they leave.'

"I'm not up for Ryder right now, Babe," he commented. "How about if I text him instead?"

"I was looking forward to hanging out with Julie for a while," Lissa mentioned. Reluctantly, she added, "But, ok… I guess a text is fine."

"If you want to be with them alone, that works. I'm… I need to be alone right now," Nolan explained softly as he stood and walked out to look out the window.

"Go ahead and text him," she encouraged. "We'll talk more later?" Lissa sought to confirm.

"Absolutely," Nolan agreed.


	57. Chapter 57 - Sorting Out Details

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 57 – Sorting Out Details

Monday, June 22

Ryder and Julie played fetch with Barkley and sat outside the treehouse until sunset. Bogie was curled up next to his boy with a paw over Ryder's legs. The dog seemed to sense that Ryder would soon be leaving.

"What'll you miss most when we're in Annapolis, JJ?" Ryder wondered.

His question caught Julie by surprise. She hadn't really considered what she was leaving behind. Instead, she was looking forward to returning to her childhood roots near Washington, DC. With an uncertain tone, she suggested, "Maybe the weather? It's so temperate here and can be so nasty there. Humidity and heat in the summers. Snow and cold in the winters. How about you?"

Ryder gazed over at his friend quizzically. _The weather?_ "My family and friends. These goofy mutts. Living in a place where I know the lay of the land. I'm going to miss a lot."

"I hope we're near each other in Bancroft," Julie shared, referring to the enormous dorm that held all 4000+ students during the school year.

"We'll see each other no matter what," Ryder assured her.

Scoffing, Julie warned, "Ryder, our free time and freedom will be so ridiculously limited. If we're not in the same squad, which is highly unlikely, we probably won't have a chance to talk until August."

"They just want you to think that's the case," Ryder shook his head as he downplayed her report.

"Yeah, how would I know? Sam and I are the 8th generation of the Caldwell family and I'm the 20th family member to attend the Academy," Julie quipped.

Ryder laughed, "Yeah, right."

She flashed her eyes his way and gazed deeply. Ryder knew the look. Suddenly uncomfortable, he sputtered, "Seriously? Eighth generation? Holy Crap. Is there a Caldwell building on campus?"

"Not yet," Julie smirked proudly, "but most of the buildings are named after fallen war heroes, so I guess that's a good thing."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Ryder spouted, still shocked by the news.

Julie shrugged, "It's not like I want it broadcasted. Do you know how much hell I'll get if our detailers find out? Or if anyone finds out, for that matter?"

"You earned your place there," Ryder pointed out.

" _You_ know that, but anyone else will think my daddy bought my way in through influence and money," Julie stressed. "Seriously, Ryder, please don't ever say a word to anyone about it."

"Then why did you tell me?" Ryder chuckled.

"Because I was trying to prove to you that I know what the hell I'm talking about when it comes to the Academy, stupid," Julie chuckled back. "Don't doubt my wisdom, young Padwan."

Ryder leaned over and bumped her shoulder playfully. He continued leaning on her as he apologized sarcastically, "So sorry I doubted you, O Learned One."

"Get off me, you nerd," Julie laughed. "But, seriously, Ry. The only way we'll have a chance to talk is if our companies are together and everyone is waiting for a turn on an obstacle course or something. Even then, we'll be expected to be studying our rates and not jabbering away."

" _No_ free time?" Ryder sought to confirm.

"Very, very little. Come to church on Sundays – at least we'll have time together after service," Julie insisted.

"What other secrets have you failed to share with me?" Ryder pressed.

"Know when to joke and when to be serious – you need that piece of advice for sure," Julie began with a grin. "And be prepared to not be perfect. Their goal is to find something you will fail. Think about it, there's a less than 10% acceptance rate. We're not going to be at the top of our class – our whole class will be high achievers from their schools. Everyone is going to be used to being special and elite. One of the goals is to break that down and form us into a unit."

"What if someone is great at everything? A great athlete, incredible memorizer, fast learner… all that," Ryder wondered.

"They'll find something. It's their job to push each plebe to the edge and bring them down a notch. If you're smart, you'll let that happen and not fight it. Think about that before reacting this summer. You're quite adept at resistance, Ry," Julie boldly declared.

"Because I'm awesome," Ryder scoffed jokingly.

Raising one eyebrow, Julie cracked a half smile and quipped, "That's my advice. Take it or leave it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Parked at a dock, Olivia and Gwen made up for lost time. In addition to receiving a new baggie to stock her supply of Valium, Olivia lay down along the back seat and sank into the comfort of a back rub. Gwen's touch relaxed her and made her skin tingle. Feeling Gwen's fingers caress her back brought Olivia to sighs of delight.

"I can't be late. Are you watching the time?" Olivia moaned with pleasure.

Gwen reminded her date, "I set an alarm on my phone. Don't worry. Let's just relax and be together, Livs."

"What time is it now?" Olivia wondered aloud.

"Livs..." Gwen sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say," Olivia laughed softly. "Your parents don't even know the word 'curfew.'"

"I know," Gwen spoke reassuringly as she stretched out on top of Olivia's bare back. Stroking Olivia's side and kissing her cheek, Gwen disclosed, "It's 10:30."

Olivia turned over so she and Gwen were stomach to stomach. She reached for Gwen's multi-colored hair and swept a strand behind Gwen's ear. "I want to be home before 11:30. It'll show him I'm trying."

"And I want to be with you all night," Gwen smiled. "I wish we could be."

"Me too," Olivia sighed. "I don't want to go, but I should. Take me home now and there will be a better chance that I can see you tomorrow."

Gwen kissed her girlfriend repeatedly before sitting up and buttoning her shirt. Likewise, Olivia put on her bra and pulled on her t-shirt. The two held hands as Gwen drove Olivia home. Once at the Lake House, Olivia encouraged Gwen to come inside, but Gwen declined. Olivia entered the front door and spotted Owen in the kitchen to her right.

"That you, Livie?" Owen called out as he walked into the Living Room with a beer.

"Yep. I'm back," Olivia smirked before turning toward the stairs.

"Wait, wait…" Owen urged. "Tell me about your night."

Sliding down the first stair and leaning her back against the wall, Olivia groaned internally as she answered, "It was great, Dad. So nice to see Gwen."

"What'd you two do?" Owen asked curiously. Olivia could tell he wasn't grilling her; rather, he was trying to make conversation.

She knew the truth – _we parked and made out_ – was not advisable. "We just hung out… you know… teenager stuff."

"What's teenager stuff?" Owen chuckled.

Shrugging her shoulders, Olivia added, "Talked and laughed. We hung out."

"Sounds nice," Owen reflected as he pondered her vague responses.

"It was," Olivia smiled and turned toward the stairs.

After she had ascended two steps, Owen called, "Where? Where did you girls hang out?"

Without turning or stopping, Olivia responded, "At a park. 'Night Daddy."

"Goodnight, Livs. Good job being home early," Owen responded, unsure if he should press for further details. He missed his little Olivia who could never wait to share every detail of her life with him. This older version wanted privacy and kept secrets. Owen yearned for his little girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Julie slid in the front door, well before her midnight curfew. Unsure if Tessa and Adam would be awake, she erred on the side of being quiet. When she reached the top of the stairs, Julie heard Adam and Tessa talking. They were in the Master Bedroom with the door ajar.

"Tess…why now? Why in the hell did you wait until now to tell me this?" Adam asked with a slight hint of frustration and a bigger sense of disappointment.

"What would I have said, Adam? You were married to Claire. I wasn't about to interfere with your brand new marriage and family," Tessa insisted with love.

"But _you_ were my family, too," Adam grieved. Julie sat at the top of the stairs, curious to hear the conversation and afraid to interrupt it by walking by the open door. "I never knew, Tess. I never knew."

"What would've changed?" Tessa pressed. "You were married and expecting a baby. You weren't going to run away from your obligations. Besides, I knew I'd be fine. If I had needed anything, I had my sister and brother-in-law right there in Annapolis."

"You never even told me," Adam repeated with sadness.

"You're right. I didn't," Tessa confessed. "I suppose that's why I felt like I needed to tell you tonight. I don't want to have any secrets from you, Calds. I'm so sorry."

A long pause filled the silence. Much to Julie's surprise, the next sound was Adam sniffling. _Is he crying? My dad?_

Through his broken heart, Adam cried and stated, "I could have been there for you, Tess. I wish you would have given me that opportunity."

Adam leaned on Tessa and cried on her shoulder. She embraced him and rubbed his back as she repeatedly apologized. "If you'd been there, Claire would not have approved. It would have only driven a wedge between you and your wife. Claire knew how we felt about each other. My presence in any way, shape, or form so early in your marriage would have been destructive, Adam. I chose to do what was best for you and your family. I hope you can understand that."

"I do understand. That doesn't mean I'm not devastated. Does Hannah know?" Adam inquired. As she eavesdropped, Julie wondered who Hannah was.

"No. The girls and Sam don't need to know about this," Tessa stated.

 _The girls and Sam? The girl_ _ **s**_ _?! I'm one girl. Are there others? Who's the other girl? What is she talking about?_ Julie's mind raced. _And what is the big secret she told him that has Dad crying?_

"You're right," Adam agreed. "The whole situation… it was so long ago. I agree."

"Have you spoken to Julie yet?" Tessa asked gently.

"I can't figure out what to say," Adam disclosed.

Tessa pointed out, "You have until Thursday, Adam."

"I know. Can you be with me when I tell her?" Adam begged.

"I'm not sure if I should," Tessa shared.

Uneasy, yet completely confused, Julie decided she'd heard enough. She slid down a few stairs and walked up them heavily to warn her father that she was home. When she turned at the top of the stairs, she called out, "Dad? I'm home."

The Master Bedroom door closed firmly and quickly as Adam cleared his throat and responded, "Ok, Itsy. Goodnight."

Julie fell asleep an hour later as she lay on her bed both straining to hear the continued conversation and attempting to ignore it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'

 **Tuesday, June 23**

"I'm really glad you two came downtown to have lunch with me," Nolan confided as he looked across the table at Amelia and Ryder. Glancing at his brother, Nolan became teary and disclosed, "What am I going to do after you leave, Bonehead? Who will I call when I need someone to set me straight?"

"Come join the Academy with me. I hear they're fitness program far exceeds your fancy corporate gym," Ryder quipped, ignoring his brother's emotionality.

Amelia pressed her lips together and leaned toward Nolan, "What's weighing on you, Nole?"

"A part of me wants to lay it all out on the table right here and right now. Another part of me isn't sure I can keep myself composed in public," Nolan pondered aloud.

"Start," Ryder urged. "Start where you can and if you go all weepy on us, I'll kick you or throw you to the ground to take your mind off the drama."

"Always so helpful," Nolan smiled hesitantly. He looked down and picked at his salad, sharing quietly, "Molly has three molars coming in. Poor baby is constantly asking for her paci and Nam."

Under the table, Amelia set a hand on Ryder's knee. She was hoping to prevent him from responding with either a quip or a correction that they weren't here to discuss Molly.

"I thought the paci was Nam?" Amelia inquired with confusion.

Nolan huffed gently, "Sometimes. Especially if she's being a pill and you only give her one or the other. In that case, Nam is always the other item."

"I love her mind… she's constantly ticking," Amelia stated warmly.

"Like a time bomb," Nolan laughed. "Lissa is so incredibly patient and loving with her. She kneels down so they are eye-to-eye. She stays calm and reasonable. She's an amazing mom."

"We've always suspected that would be the case," Amelia grinned.

"I'm afraid she's going to leave me," Nolan mumbled.

Ryder's brow lowered as he wondered if he had heard his brother correctly. "What?" he asked with disbelief.

"Last night after dinner, we put the girls to bed and had a huge fight," Nolan explained. "She's tired of feeling like she runs our home by herself… says I'm never there… that I work too much… that she and the girls aren't my priority."

Amelia slowly took in a deep breath, "Is she on track?"

Nolan's green eyes peeked up at his mom and admitted, "Yes." Ryder suddenly wished he hadn't been invited to this conversation. If Nolan and Lissa weren't a given, nothing else in the world seemed stable. The concept that anything at home might go on without him hadn't occurred to Ryder. He'd been spending his time thinking about his own changes and adventures instead.

In her caring but candid way, Amelia stated plainly, "What are you going to do about this?"

"I was hoping you two could help me sort it out," Nolan said wearily. "They _are_ my priority, Mom. They are…"

Interrupting, Amelia finished his sentence, "But your job is demanding."

"Exactly," Nolan nodded. "And I love it. I really love my job and the difference I make here."

"I completely understand," Amelia affirmed. "And Dad would too."

"Why don't you just skate out of the office at 5 o'clock and get your ass home every night?" Ryder pressed. Had Amelia not been there, Ryder knew he would have added, _You'd get laid more often that way, Bro._

Nolan and Amelia caught each other's eyes. Not having been in their shoes, Ryder didn't understand. Nolan twisted the paper from his straw and explained, "It's not that simple, Ryder. Most of my work is in the moment. I respond to crises. If something comes up at 4:45, I don't stand on my desk and declare that I'm calling it a night anyway."

"Then they need to hire another you – one for every eight hours or something," Ryder proposed.

"That'd be ideal, but it's not how it works," Nolan clarified.

"Which do you love more – your work or your family?" Ryder challenged, stuck in an either-or mentality.

"My family," Nolan promptly affirmed.

"Then find another job or start your own business. You're a flippin' brainiac, Nolan. It's not like this is the only job you'll ever find," Ryder expressed with reason. Shaking his head, Ryder shared, "This is exactly why I've always said I won't get married. It's too hard to balance work and family."

"It's not easy, that's for sure," Nolan confirmed.

"But a life filled with work is pretty damn empty," Amelia emphasized. "I've been there. It's not all there is in life."

"Yeah," Ryder attempted to protest, "but you weren't flying F/A-18 Hornets."

With a casual shrug, Amelia responded, "You're right. Intricately removing tumors from someone's brain is so damn boring and unrewarding."

"Now you're just messing with me," Ryder protested with a grin. "No grandbabies from this guy, Mom. Not gonna happen. You've known that for years."

"Looks like you'd better keep focused on that family of yours, Nolan," Amelia quipped, amazed at how Ryder could make nearly any conversation about him in only a matter of minutes.

Nolan smirked as he chewed a bite of lunch. Obviously, having Ryder present wasn't the best idea after all. Even so, he would miss his brother tremendously. "I wish we could have run up to Victoria before you took off," he told Ryder. "We should have planned that."

"Huh?" Ryder wondered, focusing on their sister.

"The city, Stupid. Our hometown," Nolan clarified.

"Right…" Ryder nodded. "We still could. I don't leave until Sunday. Today's only Tuesday."

"My life isn't that spontaneous any more, Ry," Nolan stated.

"Wanna go, Mom? There are couches in Canada, you know. You can do the bedrest thing there," Ryder pointed out.

"I'm not sure your dad would appreciate me leaving the country right before a trip to Maryland, Bear," Amelia commented.

"Find a way to go, Nolan. Bring Lissa. You can walk along the water and remember losing your V-card. It'll be romantic," Ryder pressed.

"With you along for the ride?" Nolan laughed. "Yeah… so damn romantic to bring your little brother along."

" _Younger_ brother," Ryder corrected. "I'm an inch taller than you. I'm not your _little_ brother."

"Whatever," Nolan laughed. "You're so damn competitive."

"I'm serious, Nolan. Let's go. Let's make this happen," Ryder encouraged. "You don't mind, do you, Mom?"

"Mind? No," Amelia responded. "But your days are few, Ryder. Why don't you go to Victoria after Christmas? The city will still be decorated, and the two of you will have time to plan the trip."

"And the girls will be easier to pawn off for a few days," Nolan added.

"Lissa and Julie?!" Ryder asked with surprise.

"My daughters, Uka Wy," Nolan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Right," Ryder nodded.


	58. Chapter 58 - Here's the Deal

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 58 – Here's the Deal

Tuesday, June 23

 _Readers – please note that I re-posted Chapter 57. The last scene, with Amelia and the Tremblay boys, was changed._

After lunch, Amelia and Ryder left the restaurant and headed to her appointment at the hospital. As she drove, she sought to confirm that he actually wanted to go with her to the OB.

"You're not just being nice, are you?" Amelia questioned.

"When am I _not_ nice, Mama Bear?" he joked, adding quickly, "Seriously, it'll be cool to see the little dude in 4-D surround sound. Do I get to wear special blue and red glasses like we do at the movies?"

"You are so _not_ funny sometimes that you're hilarious," Amelia laughed. She reached over and pushed his shoulder.

"JJ warned me that I'll need to know when to joke around and when to be serious this summer," Ryder mused.

"Perhaps a life lesson, dear boy," Amelia smirked. "Although you're fairly adept at navigating that distinction."

"At home, maybe," Ryder stated as he stared out the front window. Amelia noticed out of the corner of her eye that he was wringing his hands. "Plebe Summer will be different." He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, beginning to type out a message to Julie.

 _Run away with me,_ Ryder wrote.

Julie, Adam and Tessa were sitting on the back porch of the Caldwell home. As Adam sketched out some sort of diagram, Tessa weighed in with her feedback. Meanwhile, Julie read a magazine Tessa had brought home from the grocery store. Having a woman in the house had its perks. Hearing her phone buzz, Julie gazed at the text and laughed when she saw the message. She typed back, _WTH?_

 _Seriously. We're almost out of time. James and Jana are in. Come with us. Let's go to the beach for a few days,_ he proposed.

 _Tessa's friend is coming in for the wedding on Thursday,_ Julie pointed out.

 _Then we'll leave today and be back in 48 hours,_ Ryder promised.

Julie typed her thoughts, _You really think my dad will allow this?_

 _Are you still living in denial that you're a big girl now who can make her own choices?_ Ryder challenged.

 _Yes. Yes, I am,_ Julie laughed as she typed.

"What's so funny, Itsy?" Adam inquired curiously, distracted by her giggles.

"Ryder," she explained. "He wants to go to the beach before we leave and wants me to go."

Sternly, Adam inquired, "Just the two of you?"

"No, Sir. Some of his friends from St. Frances are going too," Julie reported.

"Hmm," Adam grumbled.

"I know, Dad," Julie affirmed. "It's impromptu."

"I think it would be a wonderful mini-vacation before the Academy," Tessa stressed.

"I'm not keen on you being away overnight," Adam interjected quickly.

"Dad, I wasn't even asking. It's Ryder and another one of his crazy ideas," Julie explained.

Under the table, Tessa kicked Adam. They had recently shared their concerns with one another about how hard the summer would be on Julie and Ryder, especially if they weren't placed near one another.

"Go," Adam mumbled as he glanced at Tessa. "Go and have fun."

"What?" Julie's eyes widened. "Are you… are you serious?"

"Go," Adam repeated. "As long as you're home early Thursday afternoon, it's fine. Now, go pack before I change my mind."

Julie bounced up from her seat and ran for the stairs, texting as she hurried to her room. As she departed, Adam called out, "But I need 30 minutes with you before you leave, got it?"

"Yes, Sir," Julie responded with glee.

Within minutes, the plans were set. The foursome would leave at 4pm and return late morning on Thursday. They were headed to Rialto and would stay at Jana's family cabin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Surprise!" Nolan hollered loudly as he threw open the front door at 1:45pm. Music was blaring through the speakers and Lissa was swaying with Emmy in her arms. Molly hopped, danced, and moved enthusiastically, dressed only in her diaper. Her clothes, taken off piece by piece, were strewn on the floor. Lizzie gazed up at Becca with a wide smile as Becca twirled slowly to the music.

"Dance party!" Lissa bellowed with a smile.

Molly ran to her daddy at full speed and he scooped her up after slipping off his jacket. The duo walked to Becca where Nolan kissed Lizzie's forehead before proceeding to Emmy and Lissa. With outstretched hands, Molly grasped the bouquet in Nolan's hand and sniffed the flowers.

Wrapping his free arm around his wife, Nolan brushed his cheek along hers and whispered in her ear, "I'm home."

"I see that," Lissa responded softly. "And you brought flowers."

"And another surprise," he cooed.

"What's that?" she inquired.

"Me. I'm all yours until Thursday morning," Nolan said as he pulled back and looked Lissa in the eye and set Molly down.

With a giggle, Lissa replied with gathered brows, "Oh really?"

Nolan nodded at Becca, who stepped over after setting Lizzie down. Freeing Lissa's arms, Becca cradled Emmy and outstretched her hand to grasp Molly's hand in hers.

Glancing at the nanny, Lissa challenged, "You knew…" Becca smiled sheepishly as she headed into Molly's room.

"I had to make sure she was willing to run the show for a couple days," Nolan explained. He led Lissa into their bedroom. After closing the door, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. Easing her onto the bed, he ran his hand under her t-shirt and onto her skin.

"Is this where your plan ends – throwing me onto the bed and having sex?" Lissa questioned with a giggle between kisses.

"Kind of," he smirked proudly. "I'm all yours, Babe. What we do is your call. We can sleep in, go hiking, runaway to a deserted island – what's your pleasure?"

"This doesn't dismiss our talk about balancing your time," Lissa warned as she ran her finger along Nolan's jawline.

"I know," Nolan nodded. "I wouldn't expect it to." The two stared at one another with love and he added, "But I want you to know I'm committed to making this work. You're my world, Liss."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Julie could barely stand still as she reviewed the clothes she'd set on her bed. Going to the beach was exciting, but the mere spontaneity of the adventure filled her with glee.

"Can I come in, Itsy Kit?" Adam asked gently as he knocked on Julie's open door.

Julie smiled widely, "Thanks for allowing me to do this, Dad."

Adam shrugged and folded his arms. Peering down at her bed, Adam pointed out, "You'll need a sweatshirt and a raincoat."

"Right," Julie nodded as she headed toward her closet.

"And this…" Adam stated as he held out a handful of $20 bills.

"Thanks," Julie smirked as she grasped the money.

"Don't lose it," Adam warned.

Julie lowered her shoulders and cocked her head to the side, choosing to say nothing.

Understanding her response, Adam confessed, "Sorry, Itsy. You know that." He put his arm around his daughter and suggested, "Let's sit down for a minute."

Tentatively sitting, Julie looked at Adam with anticipation. Adam said, "I want to tell you something and I need you to hear me out before responding." He pressed his lips together and looked in Julie's eyes, "Part of why I approved this trip is because you might not want to be around me after I tell you this."

Leaning her head backward, Julie lowered her brows and commented, "I doubt that, Dad."

Adam grinned uncomfortably and began, "I'm going to be direct. There's no use sputtering and stammering. Your mother and I… our marriage was difficult. We struggled a great deal. We… uh… well, we married because your mom was pregnant with Sam. We did the right thing. It was the right choice to make." He paused before resuming, "Our families, actually our fathers, insisted and we obeyed. That's how we'd both been raised. We made it work, your mom and I."

"Before I dated your mom, Tess and I had been pretty serious – definitely heading toward engagement. It's a long and complicated story I'll tell you another time. Tess and I were deeply in love, but we'd decided to take a break and I met your mom, and, well…"

"Anyway, a couple years before you were born, your mom and I considered divorcing. The state required a legal separation first, and we proceeded with that. I was stationed in DC and so was Tessa. She and I… we dated. We planned to marry as soon as the divorce was final."

"When my father-in-law and father, both Admirals, found out about the divorce plans, they tore into me something fierce." Slightly embarrassed, Adam shook his head and admitted, "I really thought my father might come after me physically. He was livid. Members of the Caldwell family simply didn't divorce. Claire's father threatened to end my Naval career and ordered me to reconcile with your mom. She agreed to do so and suggested we have another baby… that was you, Itsy Kit. You were your mom's hope and dream, and I was happy to oblige."

"What neither my father-in-law nor Claire knew was that Tess was pregnant. Tessa's sister lived in Annapolis, and she was able to find a stateside post there. My father squared away concerns about paternity, and Tess gave birth to our daughter, Hannah. She's a year older than you, Itsy."

Julie exhaled loudly and blinked repeatedly as her head spun. Her seemingly straight-laced, by-the-book, rules-are-rules father had disclosed quite the past. "Umm…" Julie hesitated. "Does Sam know? Does the other daughter… does she know about me? About Sam? About you? Does she know you're her dad? Did Mom ever know?"

"Hannah has known me as her father since she was a baby. I visited when I could and tried to be a part of her life. When Hannah was sixteen, we told her the whole story. She was furious. I didn't handle her reaction well – she and I had a falling out but have since smoothed that all over. Your brother knows, but has been sworn to secrecy until I was ready to tell you." Adam stared at the floor as he confessed, "I'm not the upstanding man I hoped to be, Itsy. I've made some terrible decisions, but I've also fathered three amazing children whom I love dearly. I apologize for turning your world upside down with this news."

Slowly, Julie placed her hand on Adam's forearm, "It explains why you've struggled with anger. Your life hasn't been your own."

With a soft chuckle, Adam agreed, "I suppose you're correct. That sounds an insight Claire would have shared."

"I don't hate you, Dad, and I still love you," Julie assured him.

"You're gracious," Adam smirked. "You've always been the gentlest and most insightful of the three kids."

"Gentle won't get me very far this summer," Julie laughed. "I'm tough too, aren't I?"

"Very," Adam grinned as he wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Tenacious, focused, brilliant, and beautiful. You have it all, Itsy."

With misty eyes, Julie uttered softly, "Thanks, Dad."

"And Tessa's guest…" Adam added.

Julie interrupted, guessing the answer, "Is Hannah."

"Right," Adam nodded. "She's an incredible young woman, JJ. Very sharp and enthusiastic. She's a determined, hardworking person and is about to leave for her youngster cruise."

"She attends the Academy?" Julie popped off with shock.

"She's a Caldwell," Adam stated plainly.

"Is… is that her last name? Hannah Caldwell?" Julie sputtered wondering how obviously connected the two would be.

"Hannah Brooke Caldwell," Adam clarified.

Julie didn't have the courage to tell Adam that Hannah's presence at the Academy had just become one of her worst nightmares. How could she remain anonymous with an older sister running around? Would Hannah ignore her or haze her? She hadn't even met Hannah, but Julie was already imagining an older sister who would make her life hell as a plebe. Would she be expected to follow in the footsteps of a sibling she'd never known?

"See… you need a break from me now," Adam commented as Julie remained silent. "The beach will be a welcome respite."

"Yeah," Julie answered blankly. She gazed up at her father and said sincerely, "Thank you for telling me all this."

"I figured you'd want to know some details before we introduced you to Hannah on Thursday," Adam pointed out. "Take some time to let this all soak in, Itsy Kit. If you want to talk when you return on Thursday, we can make that happen." Adam kissed Julie's temple as he hugged her from the side. He ended their conversation gently with the words, "I'll give you some space."

As he left, Adam closed the door. Julie fell back onto her bed, unsure how she felt. She wondered what Claire had known and how she'd reacted. Once again, Julie missed her mother deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Check out the tiny toes," Ryder said with awe as he leaned toward the screen. Amelia beamed as she held one of Ryder's hands and watched his wonder appear. "Mom… look at him!" Ryder celebrated.

"Him? He might be a she, Ry," Amelia reminded her son.

"It's a boy. I can tell. He looks just like me," Ryder insisted.

"Naked and moving non-stop?" Amelia teased.

"Handsome, buff, well-endowed," Ryder retorted.

Arizona huffed with a smile, "You haven't seen anything but the baby's feet."

"Yeah, but I can tell," Ryder joked. "And confirm it for me, Dr. Robbins – the baby is a boy, right?"

"Your parents won't let me disclose the gender," Arizona sighed.

Ryder patted Arizona's shoulder and sympathized, "You can share the secret with me. I won't tell anyone."

"Right… and tick off the Chief? Not happening," Arizona quipped. She turned to Amelia and confirmed, "Everything looks fantastic. I'm make sure the steroid shots are ordered and send them down to Owen. Go and have a wonderful time. No worries about the big trip, Amelia."

"That's why she brought me along – if you'd said she couldn't go, I was going to flash my best puppy dog eyes," Ryder laughed.

"Those wouldn't work on me, Mister," Arizona laughed. "Instead, your job is to make sure she stays hydrated and well-rested in that heat."

"Aye aye, Doctor," Ryder saluted.

"Wow! A salute?! My father is a retired Marine colonel," Arizona pointed out. "Next time he's in town, I'll have to introduce you to him."

"Marines are badass," Ryder nodded. "Props to him."

"Ryder, you might want to head over to PT if you want to see Ria," Amelia reminded him. "I'll meet you over there."

He headed down the hall and let himself into the PT room. Owen was proudly standing along the wall and Ryder stood next to him.

"She seems to be doing great today," Owen whispered. "She was able to take a few steps unassisted."

"What a rock star," Ryder commented.

"Ryder!" Ria yelled from the other side of the room when she saw her brother. He responded with a subtle wave and a wink, prompting Ria to add, "Come over."

After catching the PT's eye and receiving a nod, Ryder walked over and knelt down as Ria stretched her body along the top of her outstretched leg. "You should exercise with me so you're ready for your summer camp," she suggested. Humoring his sister, Ryder copied her positioning and asked her to coach him through each stretch.

The PT took the opportunity to stroll over to Owen and mumble her concerns, "I know she took a few steps, but the rest of the session has been concerning. Surrounding muscles are beginning to tighten. I'm concerned there might be some twisting or potential twisting. She'll need to be in a wheelchair throughout your trip."

Answering while barely moving his mouth, Owen groaned, "She'll be disappointed. She's been determined to avoid that."

"I know," the PT sympathized. "I'll pull her aside and emphasize that her situation isn't due to lack of effort."

"Tell her with her brother beside her – he'll soften the blow," Owen suggested.

The PT returned to her patient and announced, "Great stretching, Super Ria! Let's go over to my office before your daddy steals you back."

"Can I walk?" Ria begged.

"With your walker, yes," the PT responded, always attempting to avoid saying 'no.'

Ria, trying to prove her walker was unnecessary, hurriedly stepped along with her hands clasping the walker handles.

"Slow down, Speed Demon," Ryder urged. "I can't keep up with you."

Gazing up at her brother with disbelief, Ria managed a forced grin. She flopped into a chair in the PT's office and stared at her therapist with doubt. Somehow, Ria knew the news before it was spoken. She'd experienced this routine before, and recognized the expression on the PT's face.

"Ria, your surgery is right around the corner," the PT began. "Remember how we've talked about the recovery? How strong muscles will help you heal?"

"Yes," Ria nodded as she paid careful attention to each word. She reached over and grasped Ryder's hand tightly, revealing her fear. Ryder wrapped his fingers around her little hand.

"The best way to take care of those muscles right now is to do your exercises, rest them, and not walk on your own," the PT announced.

Slumping down, Ria studied her leg as she swayed it back and forth. "Sometimes I hate my leg," she admitted sadly.

"I know," the PT affirmed. "Once we tackle these muscles in the OR and work on healing, you won't feel that way anymore."

"Promise?" Ria asked naively.

Ryder was tempted to stand up and press the assertion as well. _Are you really going to let my little sister count on that?_ he thought.

"We're all going to try our very best, Ria. You've tried so hard. Everyone is so proud of you," the PT stressed.

"Ree? Here's my angle," Ryder offered. "You've done all the exercises and now you need to rest. If I could get away with not having to walk all over Washington, DC, I'd see it as a bonus."

"Right," Ria groaned, unconvinced. "Can you carry me to the car? I don't feel like walking with my walker and having everyone look at me."

"Climb on my back, Mini Mia," Ryder encouraged with a wink. "I'm all yours, Chickie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Hey, Livs," Amelia called out as she sat on a stool and prepared dinner. "I need a hand."

With a dramatic sigh, Olivia plodded toward the kitchen. She'd just taken a valium and the effects were beginning to wash over her. She was planning to stretch out on a lounge chair outside and sleep before dinner.

Yawning, Olivia asked, "What do you need?" She leaned awkwardly against the counter, setting her forearms down and sinking her weight onto them.

"What's wrong?" Amelia inquired curiously. "And hand me the milk, please."

"Nothing is wrong, Mom," Olivia insisted with an edge as she retrieved the milk. She slightly lost her balance and giggled slightly as caught herself.

"I've been meaning to talk with you," Amelia noted. "Remember a couple weeks ago? I wanted to chat before you apologized to Ryder."

"I _did_ apologize," Olivia argued with frustration.

"I know," Amelia agreed. She handed Olivia a wooden spoon and pushed a mixing bowl toward her daughter. "Here, mix this while we talk."

"What do we need to talk about? I apologized and you know I did. I suffered for two full weeks. Now there's more?" Olivia complained.

"Your tone, Olivia. That's what's more," Amelia pointed out. "I've been fifteen. I've felt like the whole world was working against me. When I lived it, I was mouthy and argumentative… unfortunately, you're beginning to remind me of that phase of life."

"So now what? You're telling me _again_ how imperfect I am?" Olivia retorted defensively as she blinked for a full second.

"I've never disciplined you for being imperfect, Livs," Amelia insisted. "Perhaps you've faced consequences for making poor choices or breaking rules. That doesn't mean you were punished for imperfection."

"Whatever," Olivia grumbled under her breath.

"Look at me, please," Amelia ordered firmly. When Olivia gazed over with anger and frustration in her eyes, Amelia continued, "Listen, Olivia. I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to share my experience. I made a ton of mistakes in my teen years and I'm hoping I can spare you some of the same challenges. I want to talk to you because I love and care about you."

Olivia slid onto a stool and placed her arms on the counter. Her head sleepily fell onto her forearms and her extended blinking continued. "Fine," Olivia sighed. "I'm listening."

"What's up, Livs? You're dragging. Do you feel ok?" Amelia asked as she placed her hand on Olivia's forehead and studied her face. Soon, Amelia's hands wandered to examine Olivia's glands.

Flinching and pushing away Amelia's hand, Olivia complained, "I'm fine, Mom. Don't treat me like a baby."

"What's with the sass?" Amelia challenged. With a glare, Olivia stared at her mom without responding. "Long story short, Olivia Elise, I simply want to warn you to be intentional about your decisions and actions. At your age, it can be tough to remember that you are in charge of your attitude and words. Even if your circumstances suck, you still have a choice about how to react. Be wise, Olivia. You are a smart, perceptive, and fun-loving person. Don't let your hormones take over and make you into someone full of sneers, contempt, and arguments. I did that, Livs, and it led me to drugs because I was so desperate to escape the pain."

Amelia gazed up from the vegetables she was slicing, hoping to make eye contact and emphasize her point. When she looked over, Olivia was sound asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

 **As of June 21**

Nolan and Lissa, 22

Molly 15 months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 3 1/2 months/14 weeks

Ryder 18, Julie 18

Olivia 15

Ria and Anna 10

Lucas, almost 9

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 22 weeks gestation.


	59. Chapter 59 - Just Try It

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 59 – Just Try It

Tuesday, June 23

"Have a sip," Jana encouraged Julie as the two lounged on the deck of the beach house. Ryder and James had run to town to pick up a pizza.

"Nah, that's ok," Julie dismissed casually. "I don't drink."

"Ever?" Jana inquired with surprise. "When I first met you, I thought you were so… I dunno how to say it… experienced? But I mean that in a good way."

Julie laughed as she gulped down some water. "Experienced in a good way…" she mused. "Such as?"

"You seemed, and still seem, so put together and mature. I figured you'd had your share of guys and knew how to party without becoming a messy lush," Jana explained.

"You called that all wrong," Julie chortled. "I've never had a drink, never tried drugs, and the furthest I've gone with a guy isn't even close to sex."

"Why?" Jana questioned.

"Why not?" Julie challenged.

"I'm sorry – it's none of my business," Jana apologized.

"It's ok, but why do we wonder why someone _doesn't_ drink or have sex instead of why they do? Isn't that weird?" Julie wondered.

"I guess it is strange," Jana agreed as she drank more of her rum and fruit juice mix.

The two gazed toward the ocean and slowed their breathing. Although the sun was shining, the Washington Coast weather was windy and had a slight chill. Wrapped up in blankets, Jana imagined college and whether she and James would stay together through the transition, while Julie pondered Plebe Summer and hoped she'd be assigned a good squad and company.

Twenty minutes later, Ryder leaned over the back of Julie's lounge chair and held out a Big Gulp cup. "Try this," he suggested. James' fake ID had worked without a problem and mixed drinks would be the order of the night.

"Oh man… that's delicious," Julie cooed after sipping the drink and then taking another drink almost immediately. "Can I have it?" she begged with a grin.

"It has rum in it," Ryder warned her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Julie protested with a surprised smile.

He shrugged and explained, "I didn't think you'd actually try it, JJ. Honest." Julie stared at her friend, trying to determine her next action. Ryder looked at her apologetically, "Really… I didn't think you'd take me up on the invitation."

"I believe you," Julie stated flatly. "Now make up for it by giving me the damn drink."

Ryder roared, "Are you sure, Virgin Drinker?"

"Do we really have to use that phrase?" Julie shook her head as she sipped the drink.

Walking around the chair and squirming his way next to her, Ryder slid under the blanket and set his head on her shoulder. He replied, "No. What phrase would you prefer, Caldwell?"

"Princess? Your majesty? Beautiful, darling, adorable one?" she suggested.

"How will I choose just one?" Ryder chuckled.

In the next chair, James straddled his girlfriend and kissed her. "Pizza's in the oven. Fifteen minutes, Janey Jane."

"Thank you," Jana smiled as she wrapped her arms around James and pulled him on top of her.

Ryder glanced at Julie and rolled his eyes at the PDA. In response, Julie smiled and slightly shrugged before resting her head against Ryder's. Fully at peace, Ryder realized he could live the rest of his life cuddled next to Julie and watching the waves slide onto the shore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"If I have to use a wheelchair the whole time, I want to stay in Seattle," Ria pouted uncharacteristically as she sat on her bed with a parent on either side. After Ria shared at dinner that she had decided not to travel to Annapolis, Owen and Amelia had sat down with Ria to try to reframe the situation into something desirable.

"That's not like you, Victoria," Owen commented with sadness. "You're my brave girl who doesn't let anything stop you."

"Except a stupid wheelchair," she sulked.

"What makes it so stupid, Baby Girl?" Amelia questioned.

"It's embarrassing. Everyone looks at me weird and stares. People make dumb faces like this," she explained as she frowned mightily and lowered her chin while keeping her mouth closed.

Owen forced himself not to chuckle at her adorable face. He stared at his daughter, attempting to seem expressionless. "Who cares what other people think, Ria?" he nudged.

"I do," Ria exclaimed with increased volume. "Daddy, I don't like it when people stare at me or look all sad when they see me." Her eyes were beginning to pool with tears, her humiliation rushing to the surface.

Leaning over and wrapping Ria in her arms, Amelia kissed her daughter's temple and ran her hand over her hair. Owen's approach that was focused upon dismissing the actions of others wasn't working, and he gazed at his wife with desperation. "I'm sorry it feels embarrassing and uncomfortable, Ree Ree," Amelia sympathized.

Weeping, Ria mumbled from her mother's embrace, "I don't want to go and I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, sweetie…" Amelia sighed, becoming teary herself. "We don't have to talk about it right now." Ria's arms tightened around her mom, and Amelia swayed back and forth. Owen reached out and rubbed Ria's shoulder.

The moment was interrupted abruptly from down the hall when Olivia shrieked at Lucas, "Get Out of Here!"

"I was following Barkley, Stupid," Lucas argued at full volume.

Owen inhaled and whispered to Amelia, "I'll check it out." He walked down the hall as the screaming continued. Olivia shoved Lucas, attempting to force him out of her bedroom, while Lucas rooted himself firmly on the floor and refused to budge. Barkley howled and barked with fervor and Anna sat in her doorway across the hallway watching the scene unfold.

Before entering Olivia's room, Owen queried, "What's going on, Annabelle?"

"They're fighting again," Anna sighed. "He went in to get the dog. She woke up and flipped out."

"Enough!" Owen hollered as he stood in Olivia's doorway. "Lucas – sit down right there. Olivia – sit on your bed."

"It's my room," Olivia screamed violently. "Everyone get out."

"Olivia…" Owen warned firmly as he lowered his chin and locked his glance her way.

"Out! Everyone! Everyone means everyone! Stop violating my space," Olivia screeched.

"Lucas, I changed my mind. Go to your room. I'll be down there soon," Owen ordered calmly.

"But I came for the dog," he whined.

"Then take her with you," Owen grumbled as he whistled at the dog and pointed her down the hall.

As he stomped down the hallway, Lucas protested, "I didn't do anything wrong. I better not be in trouble. This whole thing is dumb."

"Anna, how about if you head over to Ria's room? Mom's in there with her," Owen suggested as Olivia sat on her bed breathing rapidly with tightly folded arms. Once the audience was disbursed, Owen closed Olivia's door and sat on her desk chair.

"OUT!" she yelled loudly.

"Olivia…" Owen said slowly and calmly.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE," Olivia screamed.

Repeating himself, Owen stated, "Olivia… deep breath." He modeled a slow, deep breath intentionally, hoping she would imitate him unconsciously.

"Go!" she called out with tears flowing down her face. Her voice and resolve were weakening. Owen stared at the floor and did not respond.

After a full minute, Olivia sobbed, "Why does he constantly bug me? I want privacy. Is that too much to ask?"

"No…no, it's not too much to ask," Owen shook his head. "However, it's pretty tough for a 9-year-old to understand."

"He's not stupid," Olivia stated as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

Owen grinned playfully, "I won't tell him you said that."

Crying and laughing simultaneously, Olivia commented, "Thanks."

"Are you going to be ok?" Owen queried.

"Yeah. I have a headache. I want to sleep," Olivia sniffled.

Owen smirked and promised, "I'll do what I can to keep him out of your hair." He stood and walked toward the hall, closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

By the time they'd consumed the pizza and commenced drinking games, all four of the recent graduates were happily, playfully drunk. Music blared from the nearby speakers, creating ample opportunities for dance breaks.

Julie's lack of alcohol tolerance was balanced out by her beginners' luck at quarters. Each time she nailed another toss, James was her victim. When Ryder redirected her and urged her to choose another person, Jana began drinking more heavily.

"You're kicking my ass, Caldwell," James laughed. "Nobody beats me at quarters."

"Apparently, I do," Julie smirked.

"I suggest a different game," James slurred.

"Vikings," Jana called out cheerfully.

"You always go down fast with Vikings," Ryder laughed. "Why would you choose that?"

"It's fun," Jana giggled.

"How do you play it?" Julie asked eagerly.

Ryder explained, "The first person makes Viking horns by setting his or her thumbs in his or her ears and wiggling all fingers. Then the person claps and points to another player. That person makes Viking horns, but the players on either side of the second person have to row the boat. The one on your left, rows left and the one on the right rows right. Then the Viking claps and chooses another Viking. Whoever misses their cue to be the Viking or rows the wrong direction has to drink."

"I'm kicking your asses," Julie threatened with a healthy buzz.

"Then you start, Princess," Ryder jested.

The game only lasted about ten minutes before the participants were laughing too hard to focus. James and Jana made their way to a bedroom, leaving Julie and Ryder behind. The soon-to-be-Plebes headed out to the porch and wrapped up in a shared blanket. Julie sat on the deck between and wrapped her arms around Ryder's legs. Leaning against his chest, Julie craned her neck so she could see Ryder's face.

Laughing at her awkward positioning, Ryder asked, "What?"

"You're my favorite best friend," she smiled with a goofy, drunken grin.

"Do you have other best friends?" Ryder chuckled, only slightly buzzed.

"Nope," Julie responded, popping her lips loudly as she pronounced the 'p.'

Ryder commented with a gleam in his eye, "You're a pretty adorable drunk, Julie Caldwell."

"I'm pretty adorable no matter what, Mister," she insisted with a slight slur.

"Yes, you are," Ryder agreed as he grasped her drink. He hoped to set it down and out of sight.

"Nooooooo," Julie whined as she leaned toward the moving cup. Had Ryder's leg not been along her side, she would have fallen over. She collapsed into the giggles, imitating a fish.

"You're done for now, JJ," Ryder stated as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Not done… Not yet," she protested.

Ryder kissed her forehead, "Take a break. How about some water?" He tried to hand her his water bottle, which was immediately pushed away.

"That makes me pee. I want the one that makes me silly," she insisted with a giggle.

"You _are_ silly," Ryder smiled down at her, her head still contorted upward.

Clumsily turning and sitting on her knees, Julie repositioned so her body was chest-to-chest with Ryder's. Ryder slid his legs up a bit and grinned, wondering what she was planning. Meaning to sexily lean toward his mouth and kiss him, Julie fell toward him with her face against his chest. She burst out in giggles, unable to speak.

"What are you up to, JJ?" Ryder inquired with a laugh.

"Come here," she urged. She scooted beside him and leaned in to kiss him. The two kissed repeatedly and Ryder soon found himself on his back with Julie on top of him. He ran his fingers through her seldom-down long hair as her hands squeezed his arms while they continued to kiss. Ryder was barely drunk and knew he'd stop her at this step. There was no way he would go further with JJ's judgment off kilter from drinking.

As he enjoyed the kissing and became aroused, he gasped when he felt her hand on his bulge. "JJ… hands to yourself there, girl," he chuckled.

"Why?" Julie questioned. "You feel nice."

"So does your hand, but we're not doing this," Ryder stated gently as he stroked her hair.

Julie pulled back with a devastated frown, "You hate me."

"No, I don't, Silly," Ryder smirked. "I love you enough to stop you even though you're an easy lay right now."

"Now I'm easy?" she challenged as her hands rested on her hips.

"JJ, you've been drinking like a fish. You aren't qualified to make any decisions of a sexual nature," Ryder stated seriously and with care.

"Pffftttt," Julie laughed. "You sound all official and serious, RB. That's rid… reh… red…"

"Ridiculous?" Ryder offered.

"That! Exactly," Julie nodded.

"Julie," Ryder stressed, "let's down some water and head to bed. It's late."

"I thought you didn't want to do that," Julie questioned with confusion.

"To bed…to _sleep_ , not to sleep together," Ryder clarified. "Trust me – drink water and you won't feel as crappy tomorrow morning."

Julie wrapped her lips around the top of the bottle and peered up at Ryder seductively. She swallowed a gulp of water and pointed out, "See what you're missing?"

"You're nasty," Ryder shook his head. "Believe me, Julie, it isn't that I don't want to."

"You confuse the hell out of me," Julie declared before drinking more water.

Once Ryder was satisfied that Julie was sufficiently hydrated, he guided her to the bathroom and then to the bed. He kissed her cheek and turned out the light before heading out of the room.

"Wait," Julie whined.

"What? Do you need something?" he asked tenderly.

"I want to snuggle," Julie begged.

Rock hard and aching, Ryder forced himself onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. He wrapped an arm around Julie's back and insisted, "Snuggling, fine. Keep your hands to yourself, Grabby Girl."

Within minutes, Julie was deeply asleep. Ryder slid her down onto her side and made his way to the sofa. Hoping to drown out James' and Jana's laughter and whispers, he turned on late night TV and fell asleep to the groans of a bad monologue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Back at the Lake House, Owen leaned against the wall of the Master Bedroom balcony. Between Ria and Olivia, he was fully spent. He ached as he recalled their pain and struggles, especially saddened by the PT's order to keep Ria wheelchair dependent until the surgery that was just over two weeks away. His eyes were becoming heavy, but he was too tired to move.

Lucas hurried into the master bedroom wearing only his Batman underwear. Glancing toward the door after hearing little footsteps, Owen spotted his youngest. He called out, "Luke?"

"Shhh," Lucas whispered as he stealthily headed toward the balcony, checking behind his shoulder more than once.

"What's up?" Owen asked quietly.

"Mom," Lucas nodded insistently.

"What about Mom?" Owen inquired.

Lucas checked over his shoulder once again, then reported, "She thinks I need a bath, but I don't."

Trying to suppress a grin, Owen whispered, "Do you think she'll change her mind if you hide?"

"I'm not hiding," Lucas offered emphatically but with a low volume. "I'm escaping."

"I see," Owen grinned.

"What are you doing? Are you escaping from Mom too?" Lucas wondered.

"Nah, I already took a shower this morning. She's not after me," Owen detailed.

"Oh," Lucas nodded. "So you're sitting out here?"

"I like listening to the water after a busy day," Owen shared.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"The water is peaceful. Sometimes a breeze flows through the trees and the leaves rustle. I like listening to that," Owen stated. "Sit with me and listen," Owen encouraged as he scooped Lucas onto his lap. Leaning back onto his father's chest, Lucas sighed happily. The two sat and invited the sounds of nature to fill them.

"Are you cold?" Owen wondered when he saw goosebumps on Luke's naked arms and legs.

"A little, but you're warm," Lucas commented as he nuzzled deeper into Owen's chest.

"Well, well," Amelia said as she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and rubbed her baby bump.

"Not now, Mommy. We're relaxing," Lucas explained as he slowly lifted a hand into the air. Owen gazed upward with a grin.

"Baths can be relaxing, too, Lucas Owen," Amelia pointed out.

"This is better," Lucas opined with closed eyes and a chin pointed toward the sky.

Owen kept one arm wrapped around Luke and extended the arm nearest his wife. "Join us, Mia," he encouraged.

She grabbed an afghan and knelt down, cuddling up to Owen. She rested her head against Owen's chest and Lucas' head as she spread the knitted warmth over the trio. Owen hummed with relaxed delight and partially closed his eyes as he kissed the top of Amelia's head. The brief moments of bliss filled Owen's soul and lightened the weight of life's chaos.


	60. Chapter 60 - Struggling Toward Reality

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 60 – Staggering Toward Reality

Wednesday, June 24

Julie staggered out of the bedroom Wednesday morning in search of water and a granola bar. On her way to the kitchen, she spotted Ryder twisted uncomfortably on the couch. Attempting to fit his six foot plus body on the five-foot sofa, his knees were bent with one leg atop another as if he was lying on his side. However, at his hips, he twisted so that his back was flat on the seat cushion. His neck was kinked, allowing his head to rest against the arm of the sofa.

While it pained her to see him contorted on the couch, Julie was relieved he was asleep. She remembered falling into his chest when she attempted to kiss him the night before. Then there was the kissing - a lot of it - and Ryder was the one to slow down the progression to anything more. Closing her eyes slowly, Julie struggled with simultaneous feelings of regret, embarrassment, and happiness. Being in his arms renewed her deeper feelings for him, ones she had buried while seeing Nate. Now sober, the idea of discussing what had happened horrified Julie. She wouldn't know what to say or how to navigate the conversation. More than anything, awkwardness was her prevailing feeling.

Quietly slipping out to the porch with a blanket in one hand and paper and pencils in the other, Julie sought the steady presence of the ocean. Once she had left Seattle and headed toward the beach, Julie had intentionally blocked the jarring reality about Hannah. She did not mention anything to Ryder and instead shifted gears to focus on a few fun days away. But ignored burdens return to the surface regardless of how firmly they are denied. Faced with a quiet morning alone, she was drawn to the deck and hoped to begin to make sense of the news. Besides learning that she had a half-sister, she hated knowing that her parents' marriage had been a front for keeping up appearances. Was this the news Sam had decided not to share in their last conversation or was there even more?

As she pondered, Julie sketched a picture of Claire. When Julie was a little girl, she leaned into the phrase, _'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'_ Since her father was away more than he was present, Julie coped with the situation by imagining that her parents had an all-consuming love that grew deeper each day of any deployment and absence. Now, Julie wondered if Adam had actually been on deployment all of those times. Perhaps, instead, he was with Tessa and Hannah – his other family and life. How much of his time and attention did they receive over the years? Did he attend Hannah's parent-teacher nights and sporting events? Was he as brooding with them as he was when he was with Claire, Sam, and Julie? How did he balance the responsibilities and pressures of living a dual life? The more Julie attempted to sort out the news, the more questions she had.

In some ways, Julie was thrilled that Adam would soon be married to the love of his life. Perhaps being with Tessa would continue to smooth out his rough edges and reveal the man hidden behind his serious, strict, and steely façade. Yet, another part of her was angry. Julie felt as if her life and childhood home had only been a front to fool the world. If Adam had not been forthcoming with his wife and children about his other family, in what other ways had he been deceptive? Would revelations eek out little by little over time, crushing any semblance of sturdy foundation Julie once believed had been present? Was there more? She dreaded the thought and hoped the secrets were now all revealed.

Her drawing of Claire complete, Julie set the tablet on the lounge and wrapped her arms around her bent legs. As she stared out at the ocean, tears fell softly and involuntarily. _Why am I crying?_ She wondered. _I'm not sad as much as I am confused… at least, I think that's the case. Everything – the news, the wedding, I-Day, kissing Ryder – feels significant and the cumulative load is overwhelming. So many big transitions are hitting me all at once._

From the couch inside, Ryder spotted Julie curled up and pensive. Without a doubt, he knew he loved her – he simply wasn't sure what type of love he felt. Unlike all his previous flings and relationships, Ryder's feelings for Julie flowed deeper. He had an abiding concern for her that was stronger than any emotional attachments he had experienced with other girls. Over the previous year, he assumed that was a normal way to feel toward one's best friend. Although he found Julie attractive, his love for her was not primarily focused on physical desire. He wanted to be present for her, to hold her up when she was falling and to lean on her as he crumbled. Ryder treasured her deliberate manner and courageous candor. In fact, he wasn't sure how he would have navigated the previous year without her presence in his life. _But those connections are about deep friendship, not couplehood, right?_ He asked himself.

As he processed his thoughts, Ryder was thankful that he had stopped the kissing the night before, He knew he would find it difficult to face his reflection in the mirror if he had let Julie cross any new lines of intimacy while she was drunk. While he took some pride in having been her first kiss, he would be ashamed to have been her first regret in any way, shape or form.

Now, the morning after, was a moment of reckoning. Ryder felt responsible for deciding how, if at all, to handle the topic. Should he approach her as if nothing had happened? Bring up the subject and ask if she wanted to talk about it? Hanging out at the cabin for another day and night meant that avoidance was not an option. He couldn't dismiss the situation even though that would be his usual manner for letting the subject die a natural death.

He winced as he tried to stretch and move. His neck felt as if it had a lump in it and his hips were stiff from many hours of not moving. Stretching beyond his full height as he stood helped ease some of the discomfort and he tried to stretch his neck to each side. After disappearing to the bathroom, Ryder stopped in the bedroom and threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants. Grasping the top of the doorframe, he stretched once again as if he was reorienting his body to the space now available to it. He poured himself a large glass of water and headed to the porch where Julie remained sitting with her hands wrapped around her legs.

"Hey," he whispered as he placed his hand on Julie's shoulder and squeezed.

She looked back over her shoulder and grinned, "Good morning."

"Did you draw this?" Ryder asked with intrigue as he lifted up the tablet with Claire's picture on it.

Sinking into herself a bit, Julie uncomfortably admitted, "Yes. It's not very good. It's supposed to be my mom."

"I can tell, I mean, from the pictures I've seen. You two look alike, but her eyes are a little different," he commented, not wanting to point out that Claire's eyes consistently appeared to be softer and more tender than Julie's sharper and more honed ones. "This is really beautiful, JJ. I had no idea you were an artist."

"I'm not," she shrugged as she shook her head. "I just sketch out pictures when I'm trying to process what's on my mind."

"No, really, don't sell yourself short. This is excellent," Ryder insisted, worried about what she'd been trying to process and concerned that it had to do with the previous night's kissing and drinking.

An awkward halt temporarily ended the conversation, and Ryder set the sketch pad back on the lounge chair before walking to the edge of the deck and staring at the ocean. Julie resisted the temptation to run back into the house and hide under the blankets on her bed, even though that action appealed to her more than any other option. Instead, she flipped the tablet to the next page and continued creating a sketch of Hannah.

Ryder turned around and pulled another lounge chair close to Julie's and asked, "Who's that?"

"Nobody," Julie dismissed as she leaned the pad away from Ryder's view.

"I was afraid it was me with really long hair," he quipped.

Julie smiled and popped the tablet on his head playfully. "It's not you."

"Heyyyy," he sounded out slowly, "there's my pal, JJ. I was wondering where her smile was this morning."

She closed the tablet, smirked and then stretched out on the chair. Closing her eyes, she hoped to buy some time to think about what, if anything, she would tell Ryder about Hannah and about Adam's past.

"Hung over? Queasy? Really tired?" he questioned.

"No," Julie answered simply, not sure how to say, _everything I know to be true is crumbling around me, that's all._

Ryder read her tone and did not hear any anger or animosity; however, the short answer left little room for ongoing discussion. Forcing himself to end the silence, Ryder sputtered, "We're… we're ok, you and I, right?"

Julie opened one eye and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're pretty quiet this morning. I'm… I'm sorry if I let things go too far last night," he offered. "I tried to make sure you didn't cross any lines you really didn't want to cross," he explained.

With her eyes closed once again, Julie stated flatly, "You don't need to apologize, Ryder. I was the one throwing myself on you."

"You weren't _throwing_ yourself on me," Ryder scoffed.

"Whatever," Julie responded with disinterest. "I initiated the kissing. That's all I meant."

Falling back on his customary banter, Ryder added, "and running your hands in places you wouldn't want the Captain to see."

With squiggled lips, Julie opened her eyes, lowered her brows, and claimed, "I only recall one handsy moment. Must've scared you, huh, Hunt?"

"Very funny, Kissy Queen," Ryder groaned.

"Kissy Queen?" Julie scoffed. "Did you text Lucas for that one?"

"Nolan, actually," Ryder chuckled.

"Ah… should've known," Julie nodded with a soft chuckle.

Ryder uncomfortably wrung his hands and sought to confirm, "So we're ok, then?"

"Yeah," Julie affirmed. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, you know… we… uh… we hang out together a lot, but usually don't end the night… umm… by… you know, making out," Ryder described with obvious hesitation.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ryder. I promise not to clumsily throw myself into your chest again," Julie responded, again with closed eyes.

"I didn't mean… it was… well, I'm not protesting or anything. I wasn't complaining," Ryder attempted to explain.

"You sound like such a girl right now, Hunt," Julie exhaled. "Stop trying to define what happened and move on."

Shocked by her words, Ryder shrugged and let out a soft, "Oh… ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

At the Lake House, Amelia snuggled against Owen with her tummy against his side. She was deeply asleep and didn't stir when the baby began kicking and stretching enough for Owen to feel. Dozing, Owen lay his hand on Amelia's bump and rubbed where the hands and feet struck. A contented smile filled his face as his mind wandered.

Half an hour later, Anna slipped into the Master Bedroom. She was scared, but trying to appear brave. Relieved when she saw Owen's open eyes, she whispered, "Daddy?"

"Good morning, Annabelle," Owen grinned. "The baby is moving around this morning. Want to feel the kicks?"

"Maybe, but I came in here to tell you something," Anna bit her bottom lip and gazed around the room.

 _Crap…what did she do?_ Owen wondered. "What's up?" Owen inquired, trying not to sound perturbed.

"I think that maybe I heard a weird noise that woke me up," Annabelle explained.

Ria came dragging in, using her walker. Before seeing the scene, she began speaking, "Daddy, something in the garage made loud noises."

"It was probably the dogs, girls," Owen reassured them.

The twins shook their heads. "They're sleeping with Lucas," Ria explained.

Sleepily, Owen attempted, "Maybe it was an opossum or a rat then."

"Eeewwww," Ria grumbled with a sour expression.

"Will you go check, Daddy? I don't want Lucas to wake up and be scared," Anna tried to reason, attempting to hide her own fear.

Inhaling slowly, Owen sat up, "I'll go see. Let Mom sleep, though."

The girls followed Owen to the top of the stairs and waited there for their hero to report back on the status of their safety.

While they waited, Ria shared lovingly, "Since you stopped eating eggs, you've been a lot nicer."

"Happier, too," Anna nodded. "I used to feel crabby all the time."

"And cranky," Ria agreed.

"Those are the same thing," Anna giggled.

"You were both," Ria joined in the laughter. "But you aren't like that anymore."

"I like feeling this way," Anna confirmed. "I guess Mom was right – I'm not supposed to eat eggs."

Ria smiled tenderly and concluded, "I'm glad you aren't mean and angry all the time anymore."

Just as Anna was about to respond, Owen came running up the stairs. He walked past the twins. Before he entered his bedroom, he called out, "Mia?" Anna helped Ria stand up and grab hold of the walker, then the two made their way into the bedroom.

"Good morning," Amelia yawned as she stretched. "What time is it?"

"8:30," Owen reported. "But, Mia, what car did Ry take to the beach? He took the SUV, right?"

"I thought he borrowed Nolan's Jeep," Amelia responded sleepily. "Why?"

With a concerned grimace, Owen disclosed, "The SUV isn't in the garage. Who drove it last? Maybe it's in the driveway." He walked to Ryder's room and peered out the window, calling back, "Nope, not in the driveway."

"I can call him," Amelia suggested.

"It's not in the shop or at the hospital," Owen detailed as he imagined various scenarios. "Ryder must have it, right?"

"Let's see," Amelia smirked as she waited for Ryder to answer his phone, but received his voicemail. "Hmm… let me try Julie."

Still stretched out on the lounge while Ryder sat up beside her and stared at the ocean, Julie reached for her phone without opening her eyes.

"Here it is, JJ," Ryder offered as he picked up the phone she kept missing by a half inch. "That's weird… it's my mom."

"Go ahead and answer it," Julie suggested.

"Mama Bear! What's up in the woods this morning?" Ryder greeted with a cheery voice.

"I just tried you," Amelia told him.

Ryder explained, "Yeah, my phone's inside. We're out on the deck."

"How's the weather?" Amelia wondered as Owen paced impatiently in front of her.

"Cool but nice. We had a great night last night. Everything's great," Ryder assured her, wondering why she was calling.

Amelia questioned, "And Julie's having fun? She knows the others, right? Everyone's getting along?"

"Did you really call us to see if we're all playing nice?" Ryder laughed.

"No. Dad's wondering about something, Bear. Did you take the SUV to the beach?" Amelia inquired.

"Nolan let me borrow his Jeep," Ryder told her, "but, geesh, I swear he was tempted to make me promise him my trust fund if I damaged it."

Giggling, Amelia commented, "I'm sure it wasn't quite that extreme."

"You know Nolan. Everything has to be analyzed and considered," Ryder noted.

"Back to the SUV, you haven't seen it or used it?" Amelia asked.

"No, I used the van earlier in the week. I haven't driven the SUV for a while. Why? What's up?" Ryder pressed.

"Actually, I'm not sure," Amelia admitted as she held the phone up for Owen. "Why are we asking about the SUV?"

"Ryder, hi," Owen answered. "It's not in the garage and not in the driveway. I was hoping you'd taken it."

"Nope, but I'll be happy to borrow the Boxster anytime you hope I've taken that one," Ryder chuckled.

Owen shook his head, "Right. Cutting this short for now, then. Everyone safe and having fun at the beach?"

"Yeah, good times, Dad," Ryder confirmed. "Good luck on the car search."

After concluding the call and handing the phone back to Amelia, Owen shared, "Where the hell is the SUV then?"

"Just a sec… text from Ryder," Amelia reported. She read it and responded, "That smartass… he just wrote _Anyone seen Livs? We can hope she took the SUV and ran away._

Without a word, Owen stomped down the hall and discovered an empty bedroom. "Dammit," he yelled.

"Girls, why don't you go start breakfast," Amelia suggested to the twins. She forced herself out of bed and threw on a robe before heading down the hall. Meeting Owen in Olivia's room, she sighed, "Oh, Ryder, always a step ahead of us… he called it."

"Now what?" Owen began to fume. "If I call the police…"

"Don't start there," Amelia shook her head. "How about if we try calling her?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'  
Back at the beach house, Julie and Ryder were rummaging around the kitchen for food. As they searched, Julie asked with a practical curiosity, "Why didn't you sleep in the bed? It's plenty big for both of us."

"Because you were handsy," he reported in a matter-of-fact tone as he buttered some toast.

She turned toward the fridge and rooted around for some juice. Holding the bottle in one hand and water in the other, Julie offered, "I was planning to hang out in bed and read. Wanna join me?" She held up her hands and assured him, "My hands are all full. You're safe."

Ryder attempted to smooth down his chaotic, windblown bedhead and followed her to the bedroom. He mentioned, "James and Jana were… umm… up late. I doubt we'll see them for a while."

"That loud, hmm?" Julie asked as she raised an eyebrow. Ryder fell onto the bed, worked his way under the blankets, and closed his eyes. He grinned like a little boy and snuggled with a pillow. Julie gazed down at her friend and ran her hand through his wayward hair. Flashing forward, she sighed when she realized all that darling hair would soon be shaved off. She giggled to herself imagining what Ryder would look like with a buzz cut. At least seeing him in uniform would balance out the bad hair, she reasoned.

After studying rates for the Academy, even though she'd been encouraged not to do so ahead of time, Julie found her eyelids becoming heavy. She set the book aside and slid onto her back for a cat nap. A few minutes later, as Julie was about to fall asleep, Ryder turned on his side his arm flung over her side. She reveled in the feeling of Ryder snuggling up to her and of resting his hand on her torso. She smiled and placed her hand atop his. The two napped peacefully basking in one another's warmth and touch.


	61. Chapter 61 - Misunderstandings

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 61 – Misunderstandings

Wednesday, June 24

 _Oh shit,_ Ryder thought when he woke up snuggled tightly around Julie. _Way to send mixed f#$#ing messages, Ryder._ He slowly slid his arm out from under her grasp. In response, Julie made a sleepy noise and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Retrieving his arm from her side of the bed, Ryder shook his head and yelled at himself, _Step the f #% away, Ryder. You don't deserve her. She's not your type – she's so far above your type that you don't even deserve to be her friend some days._

He fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling, wondering how he had ended up with his arm around his friend. _Tell me I didn't come on to her while I was asleep… that would be so flippin' me. Stupid. If I could beat the crap out of myself, I would._ When Julie mumbled with distress as she slept, Ryder glanced over at her with concern and curiosity. _She's probably imagining the nightmare of being with me,_ he berated himself. She began to hyperventilate and gathered her brow toward the bridge of her nose and downward toward her chin. Her eyelids flickered rapidly and her head shook once or twice from side to side. _What the hell? I really hope she's not dreaming about me. She's stressed._

With an audible gasp, Julie flinched and woke up with her arms wrapped around the front of her body protectively. "Woah…wow," she mumbled under her breath, momentarily unaware that she was not alone. She took a few deep breaths and could sense Ryder's presence. Glancing over, he lay facing her with a concerned expression.

"Please tell me you weren't dreaming about me, because you were flipping out big time," Ryder begged softly.

Rubbing her face with one hand, she shook her head, "No… family crap. You're safe."

"Why the hell was a dream about your family freaking you out? Was it one of those weird dreams where someone is purple and another person has a horse head and the sun is shining but it's dark orange instead of yellow?" Ryder inquired with curiosity.

"Is _that_ what you dream about, Hunt? Your dreams are whack," Julie chuckled.

Backing up as quickly as possible, Ryder attempted to explain, "No… I've, you know, I've heard of stuff like that… like, on TV and bad movies."

"Uh huh," Julie grinned and nodded. She rubbed her face with both hands and exhaled loudly. "I have some really crazy family stuff unfolding right now. I think my brain was trying to process it," she shared.

"The wedding?" Ryder questioned.

"The wedding is nothing compared to the rest of it," Julie commented.

"Yeah… you're bummed about Sam not coming to the wedding, aren't you?" Ryder tried to empathize.

Julie turned on to her side so she was facing Ryder. After adjusting her pillows, she looked deeply into Ryder's eyes and frowned. "This is supposed to be a happy get-a-way before we leave for Annapolis. I don't want a dark cloud of gloom to rain out the fun," she commented. "My family's f #%ed up… that's the summary, but you already know that."

"This goes beyond normal, everyday wacky family stuff, though, doesn't it?" Ryder pressed. "But you know what? I don't care – I want to hear what's up. You're not going to ruin my beach getaway by telling me what's going on, JJ."

"It's such a mess…" she sighed. After a pause, she began speaking and did not stop for at least five full minutes. Ryder listened intently as Julie described Claire's unexpected pregnancy that forced her parents' marriage, her grandfathers and the power they abused, and Adam's longstanding love for Tessa that was compounded by shame about his sham of a marriage to Claire. She disclosed all the details and concluded with, "and as if all of that isn't enough, Dad told me that he and Tessa have a daughter. She's a year older than us and, of course, attends the Academy. Holy f# $."

"Woah…" Ryder finally commented. "JJ… no wonder you're having stressed out dreams. Your emotions must be all over the map."

"Pretty much. When they aren't conflicting or too intense, I'm numb and in shock," she responded. "I need to hide from the world."

"Or zone out and stare at the ocean while sipping a Ryder-made cocktail," he grinned.

From the hallway, James bellowed, "Hunt, put your pants on and get your ass out here. I'm running to bakery and you're my sidekick."

Ryder hollered back as he walked toward the door, "Put my pants on?! I wasn't the one moaning and groaning all night, Pal."

With a wry chuckle, James protested, "Those moans might've been my fault but Jana was the one expressing her delight."

"You're full of shit," Ryder laughed as he popped his head into the room, winked at Julie, and closed the door. Although she couldn't make out their back and forth smack, Julie laughed as she listened to the voices challenge one another on their way out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"What?" Olivia answered her phone assuming one of her siblings was calling her. She was in the process of leaving when her phone rang.

"Pardon me?" Owen's low, slow voice responded seriously.

"Hi Daddy," Olivia responded with forced cheer as if nothing was amiss.

"Olivia… where are you and what's going on?" Owen inquired sternly.

Olivia forced a soft, flirty chuckle and explained, "There's no milk, no cereal, and no oatmeal. I thought I'd run to the store so we had breakfast options. Everyone else was still asleep – I didn't want to wake you up."

 _Likely story_ , Owen grumbled internally as he scoured the kitchen and discovered that Olivia's story about milk, cereal, and oatmeal was accurate. "Where are you? I'll come meet you," Owen pressed.

"I'm less than a mile away, Dad. I'll be home in just a minute," Olivia reasoned.

"You're not a licensed driver, Olivia," Owen growled.

Olivia retorted, "But I know _how_ to drive. I'm sitting in the SUV right now and was just about to start it when you called."

"Dammit, Olivia…" Owen expressed as he pressed his lips together.

"I'll see you in a sec," Olivia informed him before ending the call. She rolled her eyes, buckled her seatbelt, started the engine, and glanced carefully behind the rig before setting out for home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Are you ready, Shorty?" Nolan asked eagerly as he walked into the Master bathroom. He glanced in the mirror and fixed a few wayward hairs.

"Almost," Lissa giggled. "I've never seen someone so eager to eat brunch."

Wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and resting his chin on the top of her head, Nolan clarified, "I'm eager to spend time alone with my wife. The food is a bonus." He honed in on her eyes as they looked at each other in the mirror and grinned. Turning his head to the side, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before making his way to her ear and whispering how much he loved her.

Lissa grasped the brush on the counter, but found herself literally swept away in Nolan's arms. He picked her up and set her down just outside the bathroom doorway, pointing out, "You are already incredibly, phenomenally gorgeous. Let's go. It's a come-as-you-are brunch."

"Ha ha…" Lissa quipped as she grabbed her gargantuan purse and headed out of the room.

Since Becca was in Molly's room with all three girls, the couple snuck out the front door without a prolonged and tearful goodbye.

In Lissa's minivan, Nolan pulled out of the driveway and announced with a sly grin, "After brunch, I want to make a stop."

"Ok," Lissa shrugged. "Any place particular?"

"I decided to buy a new car and it's ready to pick up," he informed her happily.

Pulling her chin back, Lissa glanced over and commented with surprise, "Oh really?"

"The Jeep's kind of… juvenile… for a corporate executive, Babe. I figure a Tesla paints a better image," he reasoned, absolutely unaware that Lissa's surprise was related to not being part of the decision.

"That's a nice car, Nolan. I'll bet we could buy the duplex where I grew up for about the same price," she contended.

With a scoff, Nolan huffed kindly, "A significant down payment on it, maybe." He reached over and slid his forefinger under her chin, rubbing her skin back and forth. "You know that you never need to worry about money, Blondie, right?"

"Exactly how much money do we actually have, Nolan?" Lissa inquired.

Nolan glanced out of the corner of his eye at her, not providing a verbal response.

"Did you pay cash for the car?" Lissa wondered.

"Of course I did," he scoffed with disbelief. "And we have enough money and investments to last a lifetime."

"Even after all these years, I'm still uncomfortable with that mindset. I grew up eating Top Ramen and depending upon free school lunches," Lissa reminded him.

He pulled the car into a parking spot at the restaurant and turned off the engine. Before moving from his seat, Nolan glanced at his wife and assured her, "And you will never, ever need to worry about our family struggling like that." He unbuckled, walked around the van, and opened her door, urging with a smile, "Let's go eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When Olivia returned and walked through the door between the garage and the house, she encountered two staring, firm, angry parents.

Pretending as if all was well, she held up a grocery bag and a gallon of milk, announcing cheerfully, "Breakfast!"

"Put the milk in the fridge, Olivia," Amelia ordered flatly. The teenaged redhead did as she was told, then walked to the cabinet where bowls were stored.

With folded arms, Owen and Amelia turned toward her. "That can wait," Owen insisted. "Let's go," he asserted as he pointed his head toward his office.

Appearing thoroughly confused, Olivia trotted behind her father with Amelia three steps behind her. She sat down in the Chair of Doom, as she and Ryder liked to call one of the side chairs, and moved her eyes from parent to parent.

Owen tightly pressed his lips together and loudly inhaled. He was about to blow. He began haltingly, "What…" He closed his eyes, then lowered one shoulder as his head leaned toward his daughter and his volume increased, "were you thinking?!"

"Umm… I was thinking we were out of a few things and that I could help out," Olivia responded with widened eyes, acting shocked by Owen's mood.

"Olivia," Amelia snapped. "You do not have a license; you are not even old enough for a license."

"Yeah… but I made it there and back just fine," Olivia pointed out. "The store isn't that far away, you guys."

"You didn't leave a note, we had no idea what was happening," Owen began to detail.

Olivia opened her mouth as she listened and quickly responded, "I was gone for about twenty minutes."

"Driving _our_ car away from _this_ house without permission is unacceptable, Olivia. You knew we wouldn't support your decision. I'm not convinced by your feigned shock," Amelia stressed.

Holding her forearms in front of her body with her hands flattened, Olivia protested, "Fine! I _won't_ try to solve an easy problem when I see something that needs to be done around here. No problem. I'll only do what I'm ordered to do, ok? Do I need to ask before I use the bathroom or do I have at least a few rights?"

"Privileges," Owen corrected.

"Not having to ask to use the bathroom is a _privilege_?" Olivia challenged.

"We're not going to argue about minutiae, Olivia," Amelia stressed.

Olivia stood up, her fair skin reddening. She stated with tension in her voice, "I saw something needed to be done and took care of it. I was trying to show you guys that you could count on me to help out. Instead, you're yelling at me and all furious with me. I can't take this. According to you two, all I do is f #$ up around here."

"Language, Miss!" Owen hollered, at the end of his patience.

Leaving the room without permission, Olivia repeated the word loudly all the way to her bedroom.

"Don't," Amelia advised her husband when he began to follow their daughter. "Owen, don't. Let her go. Let's all go to our corners and catch our breath. We need to be smart about this."

"Smart?" he huffed. "Smart like her mouth?" He shook his head with disgust.

"Smart as in intelligent, Handsome," Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"I know what you meant," he admitted. He folded his arms and stared up at the ceiling. "What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know," Amelia replied softly. "I really have no idea, but I do know that there's cereal and oatmeal in the kitchen," Amelia smirked and winked. "Whose turn is it to make breakfast?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

The last night at the beach was much like the first night. The foursome played drinking games, laughed together, and ate pizza for dinner. Ryder and Julie decided to take a long walk on the beach when James and Jana sequestered themselves in a bedroom.

At one point, Julie and Ryder were standing on wet sand and watching the moon reflect off the water. She leaned toward his side, and Ryder wrapped his arm around her assuming she was cold. Julie clarified his impression without words, reaching up and tracing his jawline as her lips approached his.

"JJ, no," Ryder stated tenderly.

With a playful grin, Julie lowered her chin and peeked out from the upper portion of her eyes, "What?"

"JJ, let's not do this again tonight," Ryder grimaced. "It only confuses everything."

"Or clarifies it," Julie proposed with a hesitant smile.

Shaking his head, Ryder looked at the sand and mumbled, "We're in for a long summer, JJ. It's going to be hell. We're going to need to encourage one another, not worry about whether we're together or not together."

"Oh," Julie muttered as she put her hands in her pockets and took a step back. "I guess I… thought…" her voice trailed off as she attempted to explain her impression of their relationship status.

"I care enough about you… about us… to not f $# this up, Julie. I don't want to make any decisions about a relationship when we're buzzed and when you have a thousand concerns weighing on you." Ryder paused, then added, "Do you know what I mean? I'm really going to need a friend this summer and you might too. But trying to figure out if or how we're a couple… the timing is not right. Not now."

Julie turned and stared toward the horizon. She could appreciate Ryder's analysis, even though she didn't want to consider any details beyond the present moment. What she really wanted to do was fall on the ground and sob. His distancing further complicated her emotional exhaustion, and she yearned to be alone. Instead, she was at least half a mile from the beach house in the dark on a deserted and windy beach.

"Do you… umm… should we keep walking? Do you want to go back to the house?" Ryder sputtered, attempting to read his friend.

"I want to be alone," Julie spoke lightly. Her words were barely audible.

"I'm not sure hanging out on the beach alone…" Ryder began.

Julie interrupted, "I'll walk ahead of you. Please, Ry… give me some space."

The long walk back to the beach house was silent. When Julie was ten to fifteen steps ahead of Ryder and paused, Ryder stopped walking and tried not to stare. When she sat on a huge piece of driftwood, Ryder sat on the sand. When she walked into the house, he was just stepping on the deck.

Once he was inside, Julie promised, "Give me five minutes. You can have the bed tonight. I'll sleep out here."

"I'll sleep out here, JJ," Ryder offered. "You take the bed."

"I'll be right back," she said, proceeding with her plan.

Ryder exhaled loudly and walked to the fridge for another beer. He wandered to an oversized chair and sat down. When Julie emerged from the bedroom with an armful of blankets, she pointed out softly, "I need that chair."

"Your body will be all out of whack if you try to sleep here," Ryder emphasized. "Really, take the bed."

"You're on my bed. The chair had a fold out bed in it," she said flatly. "Jana mentioned that to me earlier when I told her how you tried to fold yourself onto the couch last night."

With a small chuckle, Ryder stood and removed the seat cushion. He began to pull the bed out, but Julie swept his hand away and said, "I've got it."

"Oh…," Ryder sputtered, his response echoing in the silence. He walked to the bedroom with his head hanging low and left the door ajar. After stripping down to his boxers and brushing his teeth, Ryder slid into the bed and buried his face in a pillow. He berated himself as he cried about a girl.


	62. Chapter 62 - Hurting Hearts

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 62 – Hurting Hearts

Thursday, June 25

"Sleeping Beauty? Let's go to town," James hollered as he opened Ryder's bedroom door without knocking.

"No doughnuts this morning. I can't eat crap like that every day," Ryder announced as he stretched and sat up.

James gazed over his shoulder, then whispered, "No luck last night either, huh?"

"Is that all you think about?" Ryder laughed. "Never mind… that's all any of us think about."

"Exactly…so?" James scoffed.

"That's not our thing," Ryder responded as he shook his head.

James stepped inside the room and closed the door, "What?! That's always been your deal, Hunt. I don't get your hang up with that chick."

"I'm not hung up on her," Ryder sneered as he threw on a t-shirt and pair of sweats.

"If you're not after her, why are you always around her? It's not natural," James declared as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

Ryder huffed, "How many times, James? I've told you… she and I are friends. Really close friends."

"Why?" James asked, as if the idea of befriending a girl was among the most unusual realities he could imagine.

"Dude…" Ryder mumbled as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Did you want to run to town or not?"

Before James could answer, Jana knocked on the door, "James?"

"Yup, in here," James responded. "Come in – Ryder's as decent as he ever gets."

Jana laughed and opened the door, "Keys? Julie and I are going to run to town."

Ryder reached over to the nightstand and threw the Jeep keys to Jana, "You know how to drive a stick, right?"

"A what?" Jana replied with confusion.

"No, she doesn't. She barely knows how to drive," James teased.

"I can drive," Julie called out.

Ryder shrugged in response and caught Jana's eye. "Works for me," he agreed.

"I thought we were going?" James disputed.

"We need to stop at another store, too," Jana stated. She turned and accompanied Julie to the Jeep.

James huffed, "You're seriously ok with her driving your brother's car?"

With a shrug, Ryder responded, "She knows what she's doing."

"But you don't," James suggested, glancing out of his friend through the corner of his eye. Unbeknownst to the guys, Julie slipped back inside to grab her purse.

"Huh? Because I let her drive Nolan's Jeep?" Ryder inquired as he ran his fingers through his bedhead.

"Because you're missing the opportunity of a lifetime to be with that intelligent, beautiful, funny girl who actually understands you like nobody else in the world, you idiot," James spouted. With his peripheral vision, he happened to see Julie heading back out the front door. He momentarily held his gaze as she grinned awkwardly and hurried to the Jeep.

Ryder flopped onto the bed, landing on his back while his feet remained on the floor. "I'd f #% it up," Ryder confessed with self-doubt.

"Get over yourself, Hunt. You're already screwing this one up by staying at arm's length," James advised as he walked out to the back deck.

Meanwhile, Julie pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and turned off the engine. During the short five-minute drive, her voice shook anytime Jana attempted to make conversation. Before Jana hopped out, she leaned forward and turned her head toward Julie. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Julie mumbled as she fixed her eyes on the roof of the Jeep. "I'll wait here while you run in."

"You're embarrassed to buy tampons?" Jana teased.

With a slight laugh, Julie looked at her friend and replied, "No."

"What'd he do?" Jana asked with an insistent tone.

"Jana…" Julie groaned as she raised her hand to shoulder level.

"Fine, fine, fine," Jana responded as she jumped out of the Jeep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

In Seattle, Amelia was with Anna and Lucas at the pediatrician. As the two doctors discussed and celebrated Anna's behavior change, the pediatrician praised Amelia's motherly intuition about possible allergies. The two discussed the possibility of consulting a dietician, since eggs were prevalent in so many foods.

Sitting side-by-side attempting to be the one to hold Amelia's phone, Lucas and Anna tried not to argue aloud. Anna's hand yanked the phone in one direction, while Lucas nudged with a foot or elbow and attempted to move the phone the opposite way.

With a quiet roar, Anna whined, "It's my turn."

"Give it to me," Lucas insisted.

Amelia snapped her fingers while maintaining her focus on the conversation with the pediatrician. As her pregnancy progressed and the day of Ryder's departure approached, Amelia's patience level had fallen dramatically. Olivia's drama and Ria's upcoming surgery only added more layers of stress at the Lake House.

"I'll have my assistant call you with a referral," the pediatrician promised with a grin. He appreciated Amelia's plight.

Amelia grinned back and barely shook her head, "That'd be great."

With an enthusiastic tone, the pediatrician turned toward the kids and announced, "Well, Lucas, it's your turn, buddy. Can you hop up on the table for me?"

Lucas, in a kid-sized gown, complied but then curled his index finger to motion the doctor close. Whispering, he requested, "Can my sister leave? I want privacy." The doctor nodded at Lucas, turned around to wink at Amelia, and suggested to Anna, "Annabelle, how about if I take you out to sit with my assistant?"

He led her into the hallway and Amelia inquired, "What's that about, Luke?"

"I'm getting older now, Mom. I don't want my sisters in the exam room with me," he explained clearly.

"Do you want me to leave too?" she inquired, holding back from pointing out that he didn't seem to hesitate to run around naked in front of his family at home.

"You're a Mom. That's different," Lucas declared. "But maybe you could look away and not watch."

"Deal, Mr. Man," Amelia grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

By the time Jana and Julie returned from the store and the bakery, the guys were hard at work cleaning up the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Jana asked with the hint of a giggle when she walked inside.

James rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Hunt wants to get back to town asap."

"Oh," Jana responded with widened, surprised eyes. "I thought we weren't leaving until noonish." James opened one side of his mouth and peered upward. He couldn't explain the situation with Julie right behind his girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Julie asked as she trailed in behind Jana and sensed tension.

"The guys are cleaning," Jana announced with fake enthusiasm. "At the rate they're going, we'll be able to slide out of her within an hour."

"Great," Julie answered a bit too eagerly. "How can I help?"

Attempting to keep Julie far away from Ryder, who was cleaning the bathroom and bedroom, James suggested with a corny wink, "Sweep the deck? You know, swab the deck, sweep the deck…practice for the Navy."

True to Jana's prediction, all of the bags were stowed in the Jeep and everyone was ready to leave forty-five minutes later. Ryder and Julie had expertly avoided one another as everyone cleaned. As James and Jana locked the cabin, James wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and whispered in her ear, "Can you sit in back with Julie? It'll be better if they aren't up front together."

Unsure of the story behind the situation, Jana nodded and jumped in the back of the Jeep as if that had been the plan all along. Julie grabbed a couple pillows and leaned against the side of the Jeep. For the entire drive home, she pretended to be asleep and did her best to distract herself from obsessing over Ryder's weird boundary-setting the previous night. She couldn't stop blaming herself for his apparent rejection and wondered what she had done to repel him.

When Ryder and Julie pulled up to the Caldwell home at 1:00 p.m., Adam was in the front yard watering flowers and smoking a cigarette. He smiled and waved, happy to see Julie return.

Julie slid out of the passenger seat quickly and grabbed a duffel bag, whispering to Ryder, "I'll be right back for the rest of it."

"I got it, JJ," Ryder offered as Adam approached.

"What can I carry, Hunt?" Adam asked. Ryder shook Adam's hand and greeted him before handing him Julie's other bag. "Did you kids have fun?"

"It was a nice break, Sir," Ryder nodded.

"I've got it, Dad," Julie said as she tried to take the bag from Adam's hand.

Tightening his grip, Adam removed the cigarette from his mouth and asked, "What's up, Itsy Kit?"

"Tired… that's all," Julie lied as she tried to escape Ryder's presence.

Adam pulled Julie to his side and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Missed you, kitten."

"Thanks for the ride," she mumbled as she quickly glanced at Ryder. Before he could respond, Julie was halfway to the front door.

"Party's over, I guess, huh?" Adam ventured, attempting to make sense of the strange interaction.

"I suppose so, Sir," Ryder smirked. "Congratulations on your upcoming marriage, by the way. I hope it won't keep you from stopping by the goodbye party on Saturday."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Hunt. You bet we'll be there," Adam promised. "And you'll be by the base tomorrow for lunch? Julie mentioned to you that the base is having a small farewell gathering for her, didn't she?"

"She did. I'll certainly try my best," Ryder assured Adam, unsure if Julie still wanted him to attend.

Adam nodded as he patted Ryder's back. "I'm damn proud of you kids."

"Thanks, Sir," Ryder responded. Julie, from her bedroom window, peeked out and watched Ryder and her father interacting. When Ryder glanced up as he climbed into the Jeep, she quickly scooted to the side and hoped he didn't spot her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Adam made his way upstairs with Julie's bag. He reached the closed door to her bedroom and knocked as he announced, "I have your other bag, Itsy."

"Thanks. You can leave it in the hall," Julie sniffled.

"Is everything ok?" Adam checked with hesitation, unsure what he'd do or say if she said she was upset.

"Yes, Sir," she answered.

"We're leaving for the airport at 4. I told Hannah not to arrive during rush hour, but…" Adam was going to conclude his sentence with the words 'you know she never listens.' Before he spoke them, he caught himself and realized that Julie wouldn't know that information.

"I'll be ready by 3:45," Julie assured him.

Adam exhaled slowly, distressed by Julie's mood. He took a drag of his cigarette as he encountered Tessa at the top of the stairs.

"Julie's home?" Tessa smiled as she took the cigarette from Adam's fingers and smashed it against a magazine she held.

"Hey…" Adam protested, his tone somewhere between protest and surprise.

"No smoking inside," Tessa challenged.

Shaking his head, Adam proceeded down the stairs mumbling, "I don't recall agreeing to that."

"You didn't," Tessa laughed. "I'm insisting."

Adam grumbled, which only encouraged her laughter. Then, in his brusque manner, Adam requested, "Talk to JJ, Tess. She seems upset."

After throwing away the cigarette butt and magazine, Tessa proceeded to Julie's bedroom and softly knocked, "Julie?"

"Yeah?" Julie responded vaguely.

Thinking that Julie's response was an invitation to enter, Tessa opened the door. Julie hurried to gather tissues strewn on her bed and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm interrupting," Tessa apologized.

"No, Ma'am, really," Julie insisted as she blinked rapidly and repeatedly as she wiped her nose.

Tessa sat down on Julie's bed, about two feet away from Julie. She tilted her head toward one shoulder and noted, "I've been a teenage girl and I've raised one. I can tell you're upset."

Shaking her head, Julie denied Tessa's observation, "Really, Ma'am… I'm fine."

Smiling widely, Tessa emphasized, "No. More. 'Ma'am'."

"Right," Julie smirked without making eye contact. "Umm… Did you… did you need something?"

"I wanted to check on you. You only close your door if you're angry or sad," Tessa pointed out.

"Really?" Julie sought to confirm. Tessa nodded, then Julie studied her own hands and explained, "This week has been pretty heavy."

"I know," Tessa affirmed compassionately as she reached out, patted Julie's knee and then rubbed her thigh just above the knee.

Not used to Tessa's touch, Julie flinched then quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. That was rude."

"Stop. Apologizing. Julie," Tessa insisted. "These changes… we need to allow ourselves time to figure them all out. You're allowed to take time to discover a new normal."

"Thanks," Julie sniffled as she wiped fresh tears from her eyes. With her free hand, Julie reached out and grasped Tessa's hand tightly.

"Can I give you a hug?" Tessa requested. Julie nodded and scooted toward Tessa. Once Tessa's motherly arms wrapped around Julie's body, Julie relaxed into the embrace and began to sob. Softly, Tessa whispered, "If you want to talk, I'll listen. If you want to cry, let it flow." Honored to have been invited past Julie's initial resistance, Tessa treasured the moment. Silently, she assured Claire that she would always do her best to mother their beloved, shared daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

The doctor returned and Lucas shared the conclusion of his conversation with Amelia. Waiting until Amelia studied a magazine, the physician delayed his exam. "How's your summer been?" he asked Lucas.

"Pretty good," Lucas reported as Amelia eavesdropped. "One of my sisters has been a real pill. We fight a lot. And my big brother is moving far away really soon."

"Ryder… he's moving to the Naval Academy, right?" the physician clarified as he intently listened to Lucas' heartbeat.

"Mmm Hmm, he's joining the Navy," Lucas boasted.

"And which sister is bugging you?" the doctor questioned as he tested reflexes.

"They all bug me sometimes. Except Ria, she doesn't bug anyone. But Olivia is a big pain," the patient reported.

"Really?" the doctor asked.

"Really," Amelia groaned without looking at the others.

"Bring her by," the pediatrician suggested. "Maybe she's being a fifteen-year-old, maybe something's off kilter. I'd be happy to check."

"Thanks," Amelia offered.

"Mom, how about if you listen to this strong, perfect heartbeat," the pediatrician stated with strange emphasis, hoping Amelia might catch the hint that he had a concern. "Does that work for you, Lucas? Can Mom take a listen?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded as his lower legs hung down and swung back and forth.

Amelia studied the heartbeat, first in front and then in back. She glanced at the doctor and then listened to the front again. She nodded slightly, having heard a murmur.

"No shots today, pal," the pediatrician announced as he offered a high five. "How about if Mom and I step out and let you get dressed? We'll be back in a minute."

Leading Amelia toward his office, the pediatrician explained, "I'm not too concerned, but I wanted to point it out." The two sat down on a sofa and the doctor continued, "I'd like to refer him to a pediatric cardiologist for analysis and an EKG."

"The timing couldn't be worse," Amelia exhaled. "Ryder's leaving, Ria's having surgery, the baby's growing and kicking my bladder nonstop, and Olivia… she's fifteen and my mother's revenge."

With a soft chuckle, the pediatrician offered, "Remember that Annabelle has had a positive and seismic shift in her behavior, and Lucas checks out in almost every possible way. Really, Amelia, I don't want to worry you. Let's check out the murmur and go from there."

Amelia nodded without expression.

Handing Amelia a pre-printed paper entitled _Pediatric Heart Murmurs_ , the pediatrician wrote down a phone number and suggested, "I highly recommend Dr. Metzger."

She took the paper and responded weakly, "I'll call him."

"It's not urgent – wait until after Ria's surgery. Try to see him within the next month or two," he proposed.

Amelia calculated what her reality would be in four to eight weeks. In early August, she hoped to attend Parents' Weekend at the Academy. She could hope for an appointment after she and Owen returned from Annapolis. Waitinng longer would bump up against the beginning of the kids' school year.

After thanking the doctor and excusing herself, Amelia gathered the kids and announced, "We're finished early. How about if we invite Daddy to ice cream?"

"Yes!" Lucas celebrated as he ran to the elevator and pressed the button.

Minutes later, the trio approached Owen's open office door and slipped their heads inside. "Busy?" Amelia inquired.

With a wide grin, Owen stood, "Never too busy for you!" Lucas followed Amelia into the office and Owen asked, "How was the appointment, Lucas?"

"Excellent," Lucas strutted past his dad and headed toward the toys in Owen's office that had been stowed there since the Littles were toddlers. Anna joined him after hugging her dad.

"Everything checked out, Mia?" Owen mumbled quietly when he studied the expression on Amelia's face.

"Luke is being referred to a peds cardio for a murmur," Amelia shared with a hint of anxiety.

With a casual shrug, Owen responded, "That's not unusual for kids. I'm sure everything will check out."

"Yeah," Amelia nodded with a small shrug. Changing the subject, she forced a grin and mentioned, "We were hoping you could join us for ice cream."

"I'd love that," Owen smiled as he hugged his wife. "Let me check in with the boss," he joked, referring to Patricia. When he returned to the office, Owen clapped his hands and announced the ice cream flavors of the day available in the cafeteria. He scooped Lucas up but Lucas informed him immediately that he did not want to be carried. Instead, Owen held Anna's hand on one side and Amelia's on the other. Lucas walked five to ten steps ahead all the way to the ice cream, pondering aloud which flavor he would select.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`;

Later that afternoon, when Ryder heard the garage door open, he bounded down the stairs. He was desperate to chat with Amelia about what had occurred with Julie. Running through the hall and into the garage, Ryder met her at the car door and offered, "Can I carry anything? How can I help?"

With a sideways grin, Amelia inquired, "Did Dr. Robbins put you up to this? There's nothing to carry in except me."

"I need to talk," Ryder mumbled so Lucas and Annabelle didn't overhear. His anxiety was obvious.

Curiosity filled Amelia as she slowly responded, "We can do that."

"Like right away… or at least really soon," Ryder emphasized as he followed Amelia inside.

"Kids, why don't you run over to Nolan's and let Ria know we're home," Amelia advised, adding, "And don't stay over there. Becca has her hands full today. Come right home." Lucas and Annabelle decided to race to Nolan's house and took off quickly.

Amelia looked at Ryder and informed him, "We have about half an hour until they're back. If you need more time, we can chat after dinner."

Leading his mom to the couch, Ryder began without delay. He recounted the first night, even including the details about the drinking. Explaining the make out session and the boundary he set, he painted the picture with obvious emotion. She listened without comment, maintaining eye contact and complete focus. He sighed heavily and recounted the second night. His eyes reddened, and he paused whenever the pooling tears threatened to fall. After concluding with a description of the awkward goodbye when he drove Julie to the Caldwell's, he stopped and stared at Amelia.

"Wow, Baby Bear," Amelia sputtered with slight hesitation.

"How do I fix this, Mom?" Ryder questioned with desperation.

Amelia pursed her lips and grasped Ryder's hand. "I suppose the answer depends on your goal," she advised.

"Huh?" Ryder inquired, simply wanting everything with Julie to return to the way it was three days prior.

"Is your hope to date her? To clarify that you're best friends? To discuss what happened?" Amelia illustrated. "What you say next depends upon what you're hoping will happen, Ry."

"Yeah," he sighed as he flopped onto the back of the couch and rested his head on top of the cushions while staring upward. He stretched his arms out in front of his body and set them along the back of the couch. "See, that's what I'd figure out with Julie the best friend."

"I know," Amelia empathized. She gazed down at her watch and pointed out, "The Littles will be home soon. Want to continue the conversation after dinner?"

With a slight nod, Ryder whispered, "Yeah." He stood up and held his hand toward Amelia to help her stand. She grasped it, stood, then hugged him. Pulling away quickly with a slight sniffle, Ryder nodded again and walked toward his bedroom. Amelia stood and listened to each step. She wiped away a stray tear when she heard Ryder's door close.

Within minutes, the Littles returned and Amelia caught up on all the latest news about her granddaughters. She checked in with Ria regarding her pain levels. As she assigned each Little a task related to dinner, Amelia mentally took stock of the remaining preparations. Owen strolled in with a paper bag in his hand and approached her from behind.

"Hello, my Beautiful Mia," he cooed as he embraced her. His hand slid down to her baby bump and rubbed it.

In response, Amelia hummed peacefully. She shared, "I'm not sure Ryder's coming down for dinner. Don't press it, ok?"

"Ok," he agreed reluctantly. Holding up the bag in his hand, he announced, "I brought some ice cream home for the other kids."

"Aww… that was thoughtful. You'll be their favorite daddy tonight," Amelia praised him.

Dinnertime dragged on without much laughter or conversation. Amelia thought about Ryder's predicament, Lucas' heart murmur, and all of the other family challenges swirling around. Owen observed each person, wondering about his or her day while simultaneously reliving a tough trauma that occurred earlier in the day. The Littles focused on eating; their volume was a result of the atmosphere. For her part, Olivia grumbled about being required to be present at the table. She reasoned that if Ryder could be excused, she should enjoy the same option. When her parents refused to respond to her protests, she took to speaking under her breath.

As predicted, Ryder remained upstairs until dinner was nearly over. He arrived, red-eyed and quiet, in time for ice cream. His well-timed presence surprised nobody. Although he had not slept, he had stretched out on his bed and buried his head into his pillow. The result was a minor case of bedhead with the hair nearest his forehead straying upward and in multiple directions.

"Hi, Ryder," Owen greeted his son with a gentle smile.

"Can we talk after dinner, Dad?" Ryder questioned with a hoarse voice.

Owen nodded and confirmed, "Absolutely."

Focusing on his plate, Ryder slowly nibbled on his dinner and swallowed a few meager spoonfuls of ice cream. After ensuring everyone was aware of their assigned post-dinner task, Owen stood up with the ice cream container and grabbed two spoons. He patted Ryder's shoulder and gently encouraged, "Let's go in my office."

Ria, deeply worried by Ryder's mood, watched as the shell of her beloved brother plodded along heavily. She questioned, "Mama, why is Ryder so sad?"


	63. Chapter 63 - What's Next?

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 63 – What's Next?

Thursday, June 25

For over two hours, Tessa held Julie as Julie cried and sniffled. They shared brief conversation off and on, but mostly co-existed in silence. Seeking to comfort her step-daughter, Tessa ran her hand over Julie's hair and back repeatedly. Tessa had no idea about the reason or reasons for Julie's tears and did not feel the need to know. Her job, as far as Tessa was concerned, was to provide tender comfort and a loving presence. Her heart ached as Julie's solid, steady exterior cracked and let its angst emerge.

Downstairs, Adam alternated between various coping mechanisms. He breathed deeply and slowly, then attempted to focus on unrelated tasks. Next, he smoked on the back porch, then paced in the dining room as he listened to the ongoing sobs. Nothing alleviated the pain he felt that came from hearing Julie express deep suffering. Although he knew Tessa was upstairs handling the situation, he was uneasy about the sounds of misery and dolor. He wondered if Julie's distress was related to the wedding or to Hannah, then he pondered the possibility that Julie's tears fell for reasons unrelated to the family.

Intentionally aware of his tone, Adam called up the stairs using a gentle voice, "Tessa? 1530."

"I'll be right back," Tessa promised as she briefly intensified a hug with a squeeze. She blew down the stairs and whispered, "I know. Poor kid is really hurting."

"Do you know why?" Adam wondered aloud.

Tessa shook her head, "No. I haven't asked. She'll share when she's ready."

With concern, Adam nodded and ran his hands through his hair.

"Have you checked to see if Hannah's plane is on time?" Tessa inquired.

"I told her to sign my cell up for text alerts," he mentioned as he fretted about Julie and resumed pacing with his hands behind his neck.

"Like I said: have you checked to see if Hannah's plane is on time?" Tessa repeated with a knowing tone, fairly certain Hannah had neglected to fulfill Adam's request.

"Right," Adam acknowledged as he shook his head. He pulled his smartphone from his pocket, typed in the airline information into his browser, and reported, "Her connection was cancelled. Why the hell didn't she call with an update?"

"Because she's Hannah," Tessa smiled with resignation as she placed a hand on each of Adam's shoulders and kissed him.

"I should tell her she's walking here…" Adam grumbled as he walked to the kitchen. "Without a map."

"She'd be thrilled by the challenge and adventure," Tessa laughed.

Adam returned with two glasses of water. He set one down and handed the other to Tessa, who drank a third of the glass at once. "Damn kid," he expressed as he blew air toward his brow.

With a shrug, Tessa pointed out without an ounce of concern about Hannah, "It's on her. Let her deal with it. If she needs a ride, she'll call." She looked up the stairs and pointed out, "I told Julie I'd be right back."

"Here. I'm sure she's dehydrated," Adam opined as he handed Tessa the second glass.

Tessa paused and smiled lovingly, "You're precious."

"Whatever," Adam dismissed with a grumble.

When she reached the bedroom door, Tessa saw that Julie had changed into black slacks and was standing in her bra as she selected a shirt.

"Here's some water, Sweetheart," Tessa announced, not phased by Julie's appearance.

"Thanks," Julie hurriedly threw on a button down shirt and held it closed. She grasped the water and drank most of it.

With a chuckle, Tessa pointed out, "Do what you need to do to feel comfortable, Julie, but I have breasts. There's no need to cover yourself up on my account."

Julie's mouth morphed into a half-smile, "I guess you're right. I'm accustomed to living with Dad."

With a twinkle in her eye, Tessa pointed out, "Pretty soon, your dad will be smothered by a houseful of estrogen."

With a laugh, Julie turned and hung up the shirt she'd hurriedly placed on her body. She held up another selection and inquired, "This one?"

"I like that color on you," Tessa nodded when she saw the burgundy shirt.

Julie slipped her arms into the shirt and buttoned it. "Thanks," she responded to Tessa's comment. "I guess Dad's mad because we're running late," Julie added with a hint of anxiety.

"Hannah's connection was cancelled. If Adam's mad about anything, it's the fact that Hannah didn't call him with the new flight details," Tessa chuckled.

Julie's eyes widened and she confessed, "I don't even want to imagine his wrath if I did something like that."

With a hug and giggle, Tessa explained, "I'm fairly certain your dad holds you to such high expectations because your sister is a lost cause. Sorry about that."

Downstairs, Tessa's phone rang and Adam announced, "I'll grab it, Tess." He glanced at the caller ID and said, "It's Hannah."

Motioning her head toward the stairs, Tessa suggested, "Come listen to Mr. Hyde morph into Dr. Jekyll."

"Why do I get Daddy Hyde? No fair," Julie playfully grumbled.

"Hannah," Adam answered eagerly. After a moment of silence, he responded with tired disappointment, "I know. I went to confirm your arrival time and realized you neglected to sign up my phone for alerts."

After another pause, Adam chuckled. "Yes, right," he humored his second child. "You forgot. Of course, you did," he said with resignation.

Another pause arose as Hannah spoke, then Adam responded as if he was speaking to a child half Hannah's age, "What if something had happened on your new flight? We wouldn't have known."

"I know you didn't think of that. My point exactly, Snickerdoodle," Adam emphasized, impatient yet accepting.

"Who is that man?" Julie whispered. "He'd be hoarse by now if that was me." Tessa clicked her tongue and nodded.

"Six thirty, then. We'll be waiting in the area by the TSA station where you'll exit," Adam promised. "Are you dressed appropriately? I'd like to head directly to dinner."

After a pause for Hannah's response, Adam affirmed, "Service Khaki _is_ appropriate, Hannah. No need to change, unless you're ashamed to be in the Navy." A glimpse of the Adam that Julie knew appeared as he spoke the final sentence.

The phone call concluded and Adam hollered up, "Let's leave at 1730, Tess. 58 minutes."

"Aye aye, Captain," she giggled.

"You're hilarious," he teased back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~;

At the Lake House on Thursday night, Ryder poured out his heart to his dad. Owen's heart ached as he listened to Ryder attempt to sort out his relationship with Julie.

"I love her… I mean, don't get all sentimental. I love her like a sister," Ryder explained before clarifying, "Actually, I don't love her like a sister… we've kissed a few times and the thought doesn't repulse me like it would if I mashed with Olivia." Ryder stopped to shudder and to make sure he was not about to be sick.

"In some ways, I kinda liked the kissing, but I always feel like there's a huge, tall, thick wall there. Nothing is going to go past kissing. Except hugs. Hugging is ok," he rambled. "But kissing and hugging, that's it. No skin to skin or, you know…"

Owen fixed his gaze on Ryder, recognizing the struggle of falling in love with a friend. As Ryder's words wandered, Owen found himself wondering about Teddy. Last he'd heard, she was still at Landstuhl in Germany. _I wonder if she's still there. That'd be going on, what, maybe 15 years now? God, I miss operating with her. We could read each other without even looking, and certainly without speaking. How did I never see that she was attracted to me? She held back because of Beth... and she effectively hid her feelings. I never saw it until that day in the ER when she screamed at me about it. I was nuts about her. That smile and those beautiful eyes… Her incredible skill and intelligence…_

With an internal chuckle, Owen continued to ponder, _And then there's Mia. So adorable. So tiny and mighty. A resilient, determined surgeon able to pull off feats that stun the world. I remember when she was planning her major surgery on that bitch of a neonatal surgeon… I forgot her name… how could I forget her – she was notorious. Herman – that's it. Nicole Herman._

"Dad?" Ryder questioned firmly.

"Yeah?" Owen responded as if he'd been listening.

"So? What do you think of that idea?" Ryder questioned. "Should I do that?"

"You have to trust your gut in matters like this, Ryder," Owen smoke screened.

Ryder blew hair toward his forehead, "Weren't you even listening? That's what I was just saying. My gut is completely useless in all this. The only gut feeling I have is that I want some more of that ice cream before it melts."

With a slight chuckle, Owen scooped his spoon into the ice cream container and then handed the container to Ryder. As he fed himself a huge bite, Ryder emphasized, "So?"

"Let's summarize. There are so many options and nuances here," Owen attempted, hoping to catch up on the words he'd missed.

"Do I want a girlfriend during Plebe Summer?" he repeated with a mouth full of ice cream. "Any girlfriend? Is a girlfriend really what I should be focusing on?"

"Good question," Owen nodded.

"I feel like I need to answer that apart from deciding about Julie," Ryder declared with uncertainty. "Right?"

Owen stuck out his joined lips and tilted his head to the side. He held Ryder's gaze for a few moments before cutting to the chase, "Ryder… here's how I see it… well, wait. Do you want me to give you advice? Tell you what I would do? You might not agree. Hell, for all I know, it might be crappy advice. Mom always tells me not to advise, but to listen and ask questions."

"Don't listen to her," Ryder smirked. "Tell me. Just because you'd do something stupid doesn't mean I will."

"If it were me _and_ I'd always dreamed of being a single, heavily decorated, accomplished pilot, I'd stay friends. That has been your plan as long as I've known you. Even when you were five, you'd tell Kayla how you were never going to get married," Owen recalled.

"Dad… most kindergarten boys think they are either going to marry their own mom or not get married because girls are yucky," Ryder pointed out in utter seriousness.

"But you've kept the single guy plan all this time," Owen pointed out. " _Now…_ if it were _me_ … if I were in your situation, I'd go for the girl and let the future unfold in its own time and way."

"Why?" Ryder quizzed.

"Why?" Owen echoed. "Because all of _my_ life, I always wanted to be a husband and father."

"I like kids…" Ryder stated truthfully. "But I've always imagined I'd be crazy Uncle Ryder."

"Could you still be crazy Uncle Ryder and be married?" Owen questioned.

"Sure, if the chick I marry wasn't uptight and bitchy about how I acted," Ryder decided.

Owen laughed, "And would you _ever_ marry someone uptight and bitchy?"

"No," Ryder scoffed.

"Exactly," Owen nodded.

"Exactly, what? Are you saying I should marry Julie? Because, Dad, that's a huge leap from kissing," Ryder analyzed.

With a fatherly smile, Owen narrowed his eyes and suggested, "Then take your time."

"Marry her, don't marry her, stay friends, distance yourself. Really, Dad, you're not helping," Ryder declared definitively.

Owen gazed out the window at the water. He walked to the doorway and opened it, inviting in the sounds of the outdoors. Standing at the door with the breeze kissing his face, Owen wondered, "Do you know _why_ you've always said you don't want to marry and have kids? What's behind that declaration?"

As if Owen was asking the most obvious question known in the universe, Ryder replied with clarity beyond his years, "Because I refuse to fly fighter planes if part of me is on the ground."

"Say more," Owen invited.

"If I had a wife and a kid… or kids," Ryder clarified, "I'd be so devoted to them and would love them so much. I couldn't take all the risks that come with piloting and with landing on aircraft carriers if my family was constantly wondering if I was safe and if I'd come back alive."

Owen narrowed his eyes slightly and fixed his gaze on his son. He admitted to himself that Ryder's reasoning was wise and insightful. Yet, Owen believed Ryder would flourish down the road if he had someone to serve as a rudder in his wayward life. Julie was exactly the type of person who could accomplish such a feat.

With loving challenge, Owen pushed, "You can't have both dreams, hmm? They can't co-exist?"

With widened eyes, Ryder threw his head onto the back of the chair and huffed, "Sheesh, Dad… I'm _not_ asking about marriage and the rest of my flippin' life. Let's stay focused on the present."

"Then re-define the dreams: the Academy and Julie… or the Academy and a girlfriend. They can't co-exist?" Owen attempted.

Ryder threw his arms in the air, yet maintained a wide smile, "See? We're back where we started. Now what?"

"Maybe you're not ready to make a decision," Owen shrugged. "Stop pushing the river, Son."

"Huh?" Ryder questioned.

Owen strolled back to the chairs and sat down. He rested his forearms on his knees and leaned toward Ryder, "Let the current do what currents do. No matter how hard you try, you can't stop the river by standing in the current and pushing against it." Noticing Ryder processing the idea, Owen concluded, "When you're ready, you'll be able to identify whether the current represents Julie, F/A-18s, or something entirely different." He patted Ryder's shoulder and stood up, knowing that concluding the conversation after that metaphor was the best choice. Ryder stayed in the office for a couple hours, pondering and wondering.


	64. Chapter 64 - Meet the Sister

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 64 – Meet the Sister

Thursday, June 25

Adam parked his pristine Lincoln Navigator in airport's parking lot. He opened the door behind the driver's door for Julie and proceeded to the passenger door to open Tessa's door. As she hopped out, Adam hugged her and grinned happily. For many years, he imagined that his children would all know one another. Soon, that reality would begin to come true.

"You're happy," Tessa acknowledged gently as her cheek rested on his chest.

Adam hummed peacefully and kissed Tessa's forehead, "I am."

Julie waited on the driver's side of the Navigator, trying her best not to stare at the lovebirds. As she gazed at her shoes, her mind was distracted by all of the sadness she was feeling. If anyone had asked her to explain her feelings, she had no idea what she'd say. She wasn't overwhelmed or devastated by one simple issue or experience. Instead, she was feeling the weight of the multitude of changes, surprises, and confusion swirling in her midst. If she was truly honest with herself, the heaviest portion had to do with Ryder. She was so embarrassed by her actions at the beach on Wednesday night. She'd been so certain that both of them were on the same page and ready to take some initial steps in starting a romantic relationship. When he gently and lovingly clarified his stance, she was horrified about having tried to kiss him. On one hand, she hoped to never face him again; deep down, she yearned to talk to and hug her best friend so she could sort out her next steps.

When her phone sounded a text alert, she was thankful for the distraction and breathed a sigh of relief. The relief was short-lived when she saw that Ryder had sent a message that stated, _Umm… tomorrow. The goodbye thing at the base. Should I still plan to attend?_

 _You don't need to,_ Julie replied.

With a huge exhale, Ryder responded, _That's not what I meant. I want to be there. Asking if you want me there._

As Julie read his message, which would necessitate a lengthy exchange or conversation, Adam called out, "Let's go, JJ. Turn the phone off and put it away."

 _Picking up my sister. Will be in touch,_ Julie typed back quickly. She pressed the 'off' button and threw her phone into her bag.

The trio walked quickly through the airport as Adam's long strides set the pace. Tessa giggled and pointed out, "It's not a 5K, Adam."

"I'm eager to see her," Adam grinned as he grasped Tessa's hand.

Tessa pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it. Letting go, she suggested, "Then _you_ run. Julie and I will walk." She peeked at her watch and mentioned, "Her plane doesn't land for another ten minutes, Darling."

"She charmed her way to a First Class seat. She'll be one of the first ones off the plane," Adam emphasized as he kept the same speed.

"Of course she did," Tessa chuckled. Stepping closer to Julie, Tessa continued, "Hannah is quite the charismatic negotiator. Your father keeps telling her to become a Public Affairs Officer instead of a pilot."

Julie's shoulders fell unconsciously. Attempting to use an indifferent tone, Julie sought to confirm, "She wants to be a pilot…"

"That's her dream and plan," Tessa smiled, unaware of Julie's disappointment.

Julie and Tessa reached the waiting area and found Adam pacing with eager anticipation as he waited for Hannah's arrival. Observant as always, Julie noted Adam's singular focus. Wondering if Adam would notice, Julie chose a seat in the middle of the waiting area and leafed through a magazine someone had left behind. As she went through the motions of turning the glossy pages, she wished she was somewhere less public. Meeting her sister for the first time was peculiar enough. Doing so in a highly public setting added to the discomfort.

Approximately thirty feet away, Adam leaned to the side. Julie tried not to laugh – he seemed to be hoping to see around a corner. While he was a talented and intelligent man, his apparent goal was impossible. After studying his options, he paused and selected the spot where he remained until Hannah arrived.

"Is this the best view?" Tessa teased with a soft smile as she grasped Adam's hand.

Adam glanced over and winked, "I believe so." He turned each direction and questioned, "Where's Itsy?"

"Sitting down," Tessa informed him without any concern.

"She should be over here," Adam pointed out with melancholy disappointment.

"Or where she needs to be," Tessa advised. "This might be overwhelming for Julie, Adam."

Almost pouting, Adam responded, "But I want us all together."

"Go tell her that… nicely. With a loving tone," Tessa suggested. "Don't order her."

"I wouldn't do that," Adam lowered his brow with disbelief while Tessa worked to maintain a poker face. _Of course you'd never order her to do something, Dear. What could I possibly be thinking?_ Tessa laughed internally.

Adam walked over and crouched down in front of Julie. A magazine provided a thin wall between them. Running his index finger along her index finger that was holding the magazine, Adam surprised himself when a tone of true compassion and gentleness emerged. "Itsy, I'm missing you over there."

"Really?" Julie responded with surprise before she could consider her response.

"Yes, really," Adam nodded subtly. He eyed the seat next to her and inquired, "May I sit by you?"

"Dad, you know you want to be over there," Julie, unconvinced by his efforts, pointed out with a tender scoff.

"Only if you're there too," he responded with reassurance. He eased into the chair next to Julie and bounced his leg up and down anxiously. He gazed over at Tessa, who was smiling at him proudly.

A loud shriek suddenly emerged from a petite 5'4" busty blonde with perfect makeup. Her enormous Navy backpack seemed larger than her body. She was dressed in a khaki button down shirt and slacks and wore black shoes. She held her folded khaki garrison cap in her hand and ran at full speed toward Tessa, "Mmmmmooommmmmyyyyy!" Wrapping her arms tightly around Tessa, Hannah smiled and rocked Tessa from side to side.

Julie's first thought was, _Oh. My. God. Tell me I'm not related to her._

"That's Hannah," Adam said with joy. "Come on, Itsy." He pulled Julie's hand, dragging her toward the noisy reunion as he uncharacteristically ran across the open area. After releasing Tessa from the embrace, Hannah jumped up and down like a four-year-old needing the bathroom. Her joy was beyond evident. When Adam and Julie reached the other two, Adam dropped Julie's hand. He picked up Hannah and twirled her in a circle. Julie barely noticed her father as an ear-to-ear smile took over his face.

He set Hannah down and put his hands on her shoulders, immediately inspecting Hannah and her uniform. "You're looking fit," he nodded with approval. "Belt buckle and shoes are properly shined. Where's your t-shirt?"

"I'm not wearing one, Daddy" she smirked.

"Isn't that a required article?" Adam quizzed somewhat seriously.

Hannah laughed, "Only if your Daddy plans to fry you." Julie knew that 'fry' meant to turn someone in for a violation and thought to herself, _Can I fry you retroactively when I arrive in Annapolis? I'll take care of that for 'Daddy.'_

"Tell me about this ribbon," Adam requested as he pointed to the red and yellow ribbon on the bar above her breast pocket that held various colors and awards.

"That one? I think that's for Most Adorable Plebe," she roared and flirted.

Adam playfully frowned and recited the meaning of the other ribbons, "National Defense Medal, Rifle qualification, pistol qualification. Wait - _Sharpshooter_?!"

"I was sooooo close to Expert. I'll earn it next year," Hannah declared with confidence.

"Back to the red and yellow one…" Adam pressed.

"Brigade," Hannah clarified. "It's like the ribbon given to every kid so everyone in the brigade feels like a winner."

"Good girl," Adam praised. Julie listened from the periphery and forced herself not to gag or roll her eyes. Adam's tone sounded as if he was preparing for a new career as a kindergarten teacher, and Hannah ate up the sound. Meanwhile, Tessa looked on with a goofy grin as Adam and Hannah interacted.

Spotting Julie over Adam's shoulder, Hannah's perfect brown eyes widened. Her voice heightened in pitch as she squealed, "Is this my sister?!" Hannah raised both shoulders toward her ears impishly and offered a toothy grin.

Adam turned to his side and enveloped Julie into the group by placing his arm around her shoulder. "Yes, this is Julie. Julie, Hannah."

Pouncing on Julie with enthusiasm, Hannah squeezed her younger sister and became teary. "I have waited so long to meet you, little sis!" The choice of words was especially poignant since Hannah was a full six inches shorter and was acting as if she was many years younger than Julie.

Julie thought sarcastically, _Yeah, I've been waiting so long too - ever since I found out about you a few days ago. Now let go of me, Power Puff Girl._

With a calm corrective tone, Tessa suggested, "Let her breathe, Hannah."

"Oh, Mom!" Hannah teased. She grabbed Julie's hand firmly and began peppering her with questions as the two followed Tessa and Adam to baggage claim. Rather than answer each question, Julie forced a smile as Hannah talked non-stop. Occasionally, she'd pause and emphasize a particular inquiry then wait for an answer. In those instances, Julie decided to provide the briefest response possible.

At baggage claim, Adam asked Hannah how many bags she had checked and taunted her when the answer was three. _A whole bag for makeup and hair product, perhaps?_ Julie mused internally. So far, she was far from impressed with her new sister. Julie was certain that Adam would be weighed down with all of the bags, would turn and then expect Julie to help. As the luggage began to circle around on the claim belt, Julie was dreading her imagined scenario coming true.

To her credit, Hannah pulled each bag off the belt and insisted that Adam not carry any of them. She expertly attached two bags to a wheeled suitcase and pulled them along behind her. In fact, she wouldn't even let Adam carry her large backpack despite his repeated insistence. Making note of Hannah's self-sufficiency, Julie remained unimpressed but decided she was willing to cut the bleached blonde a little slack.

As Adam and Hannah loaded the bags into the back of the Navigator, Tessa climbed into the back seat in order to give Adam some father-daughter time.

"Mom, no," Hannah insisted as she approached the door. "I want to sit with my sis!" Tessa stepped out and Hannah jumped in with a goofy smirk.

 _Oh, yay_ , Julie grumbled internally. At the risk of incurring Adam's wrath, Julie pulled her phone out of her purse and turned it on. The initial power sound gave her away, and Adam loudly cleared his throat. Sighing, Julie turned the phone off again and placed it in her purse.

Hannah picked up on the subtle exchange. She leaned over, causing Julie to brace herself for another hug. Instead, Hannah whispered, "You can use my phone."

"Thanks," Julie smiled softly. _Well, that was nice._ She began to type a commentary to Ryder about the last thirty minutes of her life, then caught herself remembering that Hannah would be able to see the text since it was on her phone. Deleting the words, Julie shook her head and handed it back, explaining quietly, "I thought I knew the number, but…"

Appearing almost disappointed, Hannah tucked the phone back into her backpack and slouched into the back of the seat. She placed her hands on her military bun and pulled out two bobby pins. Then she grabbed and loosened the bun until her beautiful bouncy hair fell over her shoulders. With a pleased sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair and loosely styled it.

"That's always the first thing I want to do," Hannah shared with Julie. "Pull my hair out of that tight-ass bun and let it fall." Without response, Julie nodded.

Adam parked the Navigator at the swanky lakeside restaurant and stepped out. He turned and saw Hannah's hair and gave her the death stare that Julie knew all too well. Julie looked on, curious to see what would happen to the Princess.

"Hannah," Adam grumbled. "If you're in uniform, you're in uniform."

"Daddy, nobody here knows Naval Academy codes for women's hair when dressed in khakis," Hannah pointed out with a reasonable explanation.

Adam folded his arms and growled, "I don't recall opening a debate. Fix your hair or stay in the car."

 _Ha ha ha ha ha,_ Julie thought as she remained seated in order to have the best opportunity to hear the interaction. She was so thrilled that she had chosen to wear her own hair down for the outing. Unaware of the cat-ate-the-canary grin on her face, Julie jolted back to reality quickly when Adam snapped, "Julie, go with Tessa, please."

"Oh…of course," Julie sputtered as she re-entered reality.

As she and Tessa walked toward the entrance to the restaurant, Julie heard the door to the Navigator slam closed. She peeked over her shoulder to spy Adam screaming at Hannah at the top of his lungs. Had Hannah simply been listening and taking in his verbal punches, Julie might have pitied her. However, Hannah's face was as enraged as his as the two bellowed back and forth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Julie and Tessa were seated at a table by the window, and Tessa immediately ordered and quickly received a martini.

"I hope you don't mind me asking…" Julie began. She'd never seen Tessa drink and, surely, Tessa knew Adam was a recovering alcoholic.

"If I drink?" Tessa smiled warmly. "Every now and then. I know your dad has been dry for the last six years."

"Oh. I forgot that you two have known each other so long," Julie nodded uncomfortably and turned her attention out the window as she sipped on a soda.

Tessa studied Julie's seemingly vacant expression. "Julie?"

"Uh huh?" Julie responded without looking.

"What other questions do you have for or about me?" Tessa wondered.

Julie looked at Tessa, unsure how to respond. Then she spotted Adam and immediately checked her posture to ensure she was sitting up straight. Adam approached the table with his best fake smile and mentioned casually, "Hannah stopped in the Ladies' Room." He spread his napkin on his lap, glanced at Tessa's drink and grasped her hand. He desperately wanted to down that martini. In addition to being absolutely furious with Hannah, he was beginning to feel antsy about the wedding.

"Julia?" Adam sounded in the tone of voice she was most accustomed to hearing.

"Sir?" Julie responded dutifully.

Adam raised his chin slightly and requested, "Please go check on your sister."

The words threw Julie for a momentary loop. _My who? Oh… sister… right. Hannah. The pretty girl. F #$._ "Sure," Julie grinned. As she stood, Adam stood, then Julie proceeded to the restroom.

Julie anticipated finding a sobbing mess of a sister in the bathroom. She suspected that Adam had driven Hannah to tears and that Hannah was unable to collect herself. Instead, when Julie opened the door, she encountered a steaming, brooding female version of Adam attempting to pull her hair into a tight bun without a brush.

Hannah glared at Julie in the mirror, warning, "Don't say a word."

Shaking her head and backing up a step, Julie disclosed, "Dad sent me in to check on you. I don't want to be here."

"Nice," Hannah growled.

"I didn't mean…" Julie attempted to dig herself out of the hole she'd created. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Do you have a brush?" Hannah sighed.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, digging in her purse. "Here. What else do you need?"

"What else do you have?" Hannah asked with the first hint of a softened tone.

Laughing, Julie opened the top of her purse wide and listed, "A granola bar, a few bucks cash, a nail file, pen…"

"Anything hair-friendly?" Hannah chuckled with slight shock.

"Like a bobby pin?" Julie suggested as she held up three of them.

Hannah sighed with relief. "Yes, like a bobby pin."

Julie found herself staring in the mirror at her sister as Hannah fixed her bun with precision. Initially, Hannah blew off the stare. When it continued, Hannah inquired, "What?"

"Huh? Nothing," Julie shifted nervously.

"Are there any strays?" Hannah questioned.

"No," Julie confirmed. "Well… except right there."

"Can you fix it instead of pointing at it?" Hannah smiled with disbelief, accustomed to her friends at the Academy helping one another with hair challenges.

"Fix it? Like, touch your hair?" Julie confirmed with anxiety.

"Is there a problem?" Hannah asked with a slow tone. Hannah was beginning to conclude that Julie was a strange bird.

"I'm not much of a girly girl. I… I've never _done_ hair," Julie feebly tried to explain.

Hannah held up a bobby pin and Julie grabbed it, sticking it in Hannah's hair so that the stray hair would remain tucked in. Julie pushed the pin into Hannah's scalp until she flinched. "Ouch! You weren't kidding," Hannah laughed. "You need girl lessons."

Grimacing, Julie reminded Hannah, "I was raised by our father." Gritting her teeth and widening her mouth, Hannah offered an expression of horror as she walked to the sink to wash her hands.

The two made their way back to the table. Tessa and Adam were eating their salads and a fresh glass of wine sat before Tessa. As soon as the daughters sat down, the waiter brought their salads and took entrée orders.

As if her hobby was to annoy Adam, almost-20-year-old Hannah asked the waiter, "What are my beer choices?" From memory, he recited the selections as Adam's jaw tightened. Hannah knew that Adam would not make a scene and also knew the waiter at such a fancy restaurant would not card her. When he concluded the list, Hannah inquired, "Hmm… Berliner Weisse?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the waiter nodded, affirming the restaurant offered the unique, effervescent German beer.

With confidence, Hannah ordered in perfect German, "Ja, Berliner Weisse ein rotes mit schuss bitte."

The waiter looked at Julie with anticipation, expecting an eloquent order. Uncomfortably, she sputtered, "Oh… I'm good with Coke. Yeah… soda's fine."

Much to Julie's surprise, Adam began speaking to Hannah in German and Hannah reciprocated. Julie couldn't tell if they were fighting or if German simply sounded angry. Rather than make eye contact, Julie returned to gazing out the window. When she saw Tessa's hand lightly patting Adam's, Julie figured a fight was afoot.

Interrupting, Tessa suggested, "Han… tell Julie about the ECAs at the Academy.".

Hannah whipped her head to her left to look at Julie. Her tone became chipper and she asked, "What ECAs interest you?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Julie hesitated. She knew that there were multiple extra-curricular activities from which to choose, but hadn't spent much time considering her options.

"There are 70," Hannah pointed out, as if to say she was not willing to recite the list. "Sports, journalism, language clubs, music and theater, church groups."

"I play basketball," Julie volunteered.

Interrupting, Adam clarified, "You're on the Varsity Team, Itsy Bit. ECAs are different."

"I haven't decided about that for certain," Julie offered timidly with reluctance and a tinge of fear.

"Of course you have," Adam scoffed. He had decided. To him, that meant that Julie had also decided.

"There's the Spirit Team – Cheerleading. I do that," Hannah inerjected.

"Not really my thing," Julie mumbled, attempting to hide her distaste for cheerleading.

"Do you like writing? Singing?" Hannah wondered.

Julie smiled, "Both, actually. And some version of youth group sounds great."

"I'm in the Protestant church group and also in the Pipes and Drum Corps," Hannah shared. Smiling with charm at Adam, she explained, "I'm a dancer in Pipes and Drums – pays tribute to Daddy's Scottish heritage." Adam forced a grin, which Julie read as _If I could slap you right now, I would._

The rest of dinner was pleasant but stilted. The food was exquisite. To Julie, the food more than balanced out the forced and formal dinner conversation that followed the German brawl and ECA discussion. The ride home was silent. When everyone entered the house, Adam suggested that Julie show Hannah the guest room.

"Where's your room?" Hannah inquired as she set her bags down and began to tear off her uniform. Her slacks were thrown to one corner of the room and her shirt to another. Her bra, shoes and socks were strewn about. The freedom of not having to keep her space up to specs was freeing. With only panties remaining, Hannah began digging in to her bags and found a plebe t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She insisted, "We need to go shopping tomorrow. All my civ clothes are at my mom's house. I refuse to wear Naval Academy crap while I'm here."

"We can do that in the morning," Julie agreed. "There's a thing at the Base at noon – a little goodbye party. Then the wedding."

"Right," Hannah affirmed. "And we absolutely, positively have to take you to get waxed." Julie was about to ask for details when Hannah walked to the top of the stairway wearing the t-shirt and lacy panties and yelled, "Mom? Did you bring clothes from home?"

"Yes, Hannah," Tessa called back. "Already in the drawers or hung in the closet, honey."

Adam walked to the bottom of the stairs, bellowing, "Could we communicate face-to-face Miss Hannah?" He looked up to emphasize his point and added, "For God's Sake, Hannah. Put some clothes on."

Julie chortled in the guest room. Perhaps Hannah would be fun to have around after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'


	65. Chapter 65 - The Goodbyes Begin

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 65 – The Goodbyes Begin

Friday, June 26th

"Ryder?" Ria stated softly and tentatively as she tiptoed into her brother's bedroom.

"Hmm?" Ryder responded without moving.

Ria licked her lips and then bit her bottom lip, "Umm… wake up."

"Why?" Ryder asked as he opened one eye.

Whispering, Ria explained in one nonstop sentence, "I'm supposed to come get you and trick you to come downstairs because we made a surprise breakfast for you and even Nolan and Lissa are here."

Ryder stretched his naked body under the covers. He whispered back with a sly grin, "Should I act really surprised?"

"Mmm Hmm," Ria nodded as she stood waiting for him.

He convinced his sister to scoot so he could get dressed and promised that he'd carry her downstairs on his back if she waited for him. She slowly made her way to the hall using her walker and sat on the top stair, calling down loudly, "He's coming in a minute."

Laughing, Ryder thought about how much he'd miss Ria. Of course, he'd miss everyone; however, he and Ria were true buds. He approached from behind and told her he was going to pick her up. She giggled as she steadied on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryder held the folded walker with one hand and grasped both her hands with the other.

"Woah!" he exclaimed with feigned but convincing shock as he ran through the living room. The Dining Room was decorated in a nautical theme, with most of the décor drawn and hung up by the Littles. Lissa had found some Go Navy paper plates on eBay and set the table with blue and gold plastic cutlery. Molly was the only one still wearing a blue party hat, and she called out to her Uka Wy with gusto.

Ryder let Ria climb down and then he headed over to Molly. The two rubbed noses and she held up her arms so he would pick her up. She squiggled her nose and offered a silly smile as she tried to reach the top of his head to put a party hat on him.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Ryder inquired.

"Mom's sleeping in and Dad's at the hospital. We told them they weren't invited," Nolan, dressed for the office, shared. "We wanted to give you our own goodbye party."

"Guys…" Ryder grinned, touched by the thought. He turned and called out, "Hey Reds… all three of you."

Olivia, Lucas and Annabelle gazed at their brother. As the leader, Olivia spouted with sarcastic admiration, "Yes, dear brother?"

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Ryder smiled sincerely. All three made their way toward him, with Anna arriving first. She embraced him in a hug and Lucas hugged both Anna and Ryder when he arrived moments later. "Livie… c'mon…" Ryder teased as he stretched out an arm.

"Fine," she huffed with only mild disgust. When she reached him, though, she wrapped her arms around Ryder and held back tears.

At Lissa's urging, the two Littles peeled off and followed her into the kitchen. Ryder pulled his head back to see Olivia's face and consoled her, "Livs…"

"I hate that I'm crying over you," Olivia admitted with a little laugh.

"I hate that you won't be nearby to harass," Ryder grinned. He pulled her in close and whispered words seldom shared between the two of them, "Livs, I love you." She sniffled in response, to which Ryder replied, "No snot on my clothes, Curly."

"Jerk," Olivia smiled as she stepped back and pushed Ryder's chest.

Everyone sat at their regular places as Lissa and her assistants brought out Ryder's favorite foods. The highlight was Lissa's homemade strawberry waffles. Lucas acted as a waiter and poured everyone's drinks, while Anna served eggs, bacon, and sausage.

Nolan, who had assumed Owen's customary place, shushed everyone and looked expectantly at the group after everyone was finished eating. "We have one totally-Hunt, absolutely-dorky gift for you, Ry." Ryder smiled and glanced around as Lissa pressed play on an iPod. They all joined in singing a rewritten Hunt version of _Anchors Aweigh_ penned by Olivia and Nolan _:_

 _Go Ryder! Plebe Summer! Make our family proud!  
We'll never move from here so make sure to come ba-a-a-ck!  
Shave off your bedhead! You'll get no sleep!  
Run fast and run some more, Do push-ups, crunches, chin ups, hooray!_

Embarrassed by his emotion, Ryder held back tears and smiled as he joined in the more standard lyrics:

 _Anchors Aweigh, my boys, Anchors Aweigh!  
Farewell to Our Home Shores, we sail at break of day-ay-ay-ay;  
Through our last night ashore, drink to the foam,  
Until we meet once more, here's wishing you a happy voyage home!_

 _Blue of the mighty deep, Gold of God's great sun;  
Let these our colors be, Till All of time be done-n-n-ne;  
On seven seas we learn, Navy's stern call:  
Faith, courage, service true, With honor over, honor over all._

After breakfast, Nolan offered his wife a goodbye kiss and promised Ryder he would see him the following day at the big party being thrown by their parents. Olivia, hoping nobody noticed her shaking hands and clammy appearance, disappeared to her bedroom for her morning dose of Valium. The Littles and the Tremblay Hunt girls played in the Living Room.

Ryder repeatedly attempted to connect with Julie, who wasn't answering her cell phone nor responding to texts. While he waited for a response, he helped Lissa clean up.

As Ryder brought the last armful of syrup, butter and other goodies to the kitchen, Lissa questioned, "Who are you trying to reach?"

"JJ," Ryder frowned as he put the syrup in the cabinet. "She's not answering and not texting back."

"Maybe her phone died," Lissa suggested.

"She never lets that happen. Her dad would flip out if he couldn't reach her," Ryder explained.

"Hmm," Lissa pondered. "Have you tried calling him instead?"

"No," Ryder answered as he pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled down for Adam's number. "I suppose it's worth a try. I don't want to seem desperate, though."

The second he finished the last sentence he spoke to Lissa, Adam answered his phone, "Caldwell."

"Good morning, Sir," Ryder answered as he gave a thumbs up to Lissa. "I've been trying to reach Julie. Is she… _?"_

Without letting Ryder finish his sentence, Adam pulled the phone from his mouth and hollered upstairs, "Itsy?"

Hannah came down wearing a t-shirt and PE shorts and sarcastically quipped, "Face-to-face, Daddy. Face-to-face."

"Yeah?" Julie responded.

"Ryder Hunt's on the line. He hasn't been able to reach you on your phone," Adam conveyed.

Julie rummaged around for her phone and realized she'd left it off all night. "It's off. Want me to talk to him on your phone?"

"Call him on yours," Adam instructed. He placed the phone against his ear and cheek, sharing, "She'll call you momentarily, Hunt."

"Thank you, Sir," Ryder acknowledged.

 _Getting ready to eat bfast,_ Julie typed, not sure she was ready to talk to Ryder. She hadn't had much of an opportunity to sort out her feelings and thoughts since Wednesday.

 _Can we talk?_ He responded.

 _Gotta eat. Then taking sis to mall,_ Julie explained.

Ryder grinned, _Is she hot?_

 _Blonde. Rockin body. Cheerleader. Enthusiastic. Just your type,_ Julie responded, not sure if she was joking or jabbing.

After taking a long, extended breath, Ryder typed, _I know things are weird with us. Can I come to the Base?_

Julie bit her lip and hesitated. She had enough to worry about between dealing with Hannah, possibly seeing Nate, and attending the wedding. The day had only begun and she was already exhausted. _It's not that I don't want you there…_

Ryder read the message and hit a sofa cushion with his fist as Lissa looked on from across the room. He waited, hoping she might write more.

After a full minute, Julie added, _U there?_

 _Yeah,_ he wrote as he sighed _._

 _Today's going to be crazy. I'll barely have time to hang out. It wouldn't be fair to ask you to attend,_ she reasoned.

Immediately, she continued, _You won't know anyone. It'll be boring._

 _Can we talk before my thing tomorrow?_ He begged.

 _We can try,_ Julie responded. _Gotta go. Sorry._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Here's the deal, little sister," Hannah advised as she directed Julie to turn into the parking lot for a spa. "I found this place on Yelp and made appointments for us."

Julie glanced at the clock in her car. It was 10:00 a.m., and they hadn't made it to the mall yet. "What about clothes?"

"Dad is insisting I wear my uniform," Hannah groaned. "He's been a real dick since I arrived."

"He has?" Julie questioned honestly. "Seems pretty normal to me."

"He's usually more of a pushover," Hanna laughed.

With a shrug, Julie pointed out, "He has a lot on his mind, I guess." As Julie and Hannah walked toward the entrance to the spa, Julie wondered, "Why did you make appointments for us?"

"Because I'm getting ready to go on my Youngster Cruise for eight weeks and you're about to suffer the perils of Plebe Summer," Hannah began. "Neither of us are going to have time to girl up, so we're having our legs waxed."

"Sounds painful," Julie commented as she stopped walking.

"Get your ass inside, you baby," Hannah insisted.

The two checked in and were led to a changing area where they could stow their clothes and change into fluffy robes. As they stretched out on overstuffed sofas and waited, Hannah pointed out, "We also have time for you to have a haircut."

"Why?" Julie questioned, unconsciously grabbing her hair that flowed to her mid-back.

"You do _not_ want the people at the Academy cutting it on I-Day, Julie," Hannah laughed with an almost wicked sound. "It'll be a hack job and you'll look like every other female plebe who didn't know better."

"I've seen pictures," Julie reasoned. "The female plebes don't look _that_ bad."

Hannah nearly sprayed her lemon water throughout the waiting area, "Trust me on this, Girlie. Get your hair cut here today. It'll actually have style and will grow out much, much, much better than if you go the I-Day Special route."

"I'll think about it," Julie resigned as her name was called. She stood and looked at Hannah as if Hannah were dropping her reluctant preschooler off for the first day of class.

"Go on," Hannah urged. "She knows what she's doing. Be tough." Julie was determined to live through the waxing, having already decided it would be a harrowing ordeal.

The woman tending to Julie chatted with her as they walked to the room. She figured out quickly that Julie wasn't sure about the process. Tenderly, the woman explained everything in detail and assured Julie that she would make the process as comfortable as possible.

To keep Julie distracted, the woman chatted throughout the process. Although she winced a few times, Julie was surprised when it was finished. The woman stopped for a moment to note something on a piece of paper before stating, "It looks like you also wanted a Brazilian wax. Shall we proceed?"

"I… My sister made the appointment. I'm…" Julie sputtered. She thought she knew what a Brazilian was, but was not positive. What in the world had Hannah planned?

The woman explained the procedure, and Julie unconsciously pulled her legs up to her chest and curled her arms around them tightly. "No… definitely not necessary," Julie smiled awkwardly.

"A bikini wax perhaps?" the woman offered.

Although that sounded terrifying as well, it was the lesser option. Besides, Julie thought, there would be a great deal of swimming during the summer. Tempted to bite into the pillow as the woman abruptly pulled the strips off Julie's body, Julie was thankful the process was over quickly. As she recollected the last hour, Julie couldn't decide if she should thank Hannah or pummel her.

Within minutes, the stylist came in and summoned Julie for her haircut. Uncharacteristically spontaneous, Julie stood up and decided to embrace a new style. The stylist ran her fingers through Julie's thick, brown hair and praised her, "Your hair is gorgeous. It's so healthy and long. I'm guessing you only want the ends trimmed."

"Actually," Julie hesitantly disclosed, "I need it to be no longer than the bottom of my shirt collar and not grow beyond that point for eight weeks."

The stylist looked at Julie with shock and pointed out, "That's a drastic change. Are you sure?"

"I'm attending the Naval Academy in Annapolis," Julie explained. "I don't have a choice, so I want something easy, sporty, and cute."

The stylist walked over to a table and returned with a book. She opened it and showed Julie a few options. "There's always the blunt cut – same style you have now only much shorter. No bangs." She flipped to the next page and showed the other extreme, "We could shave the back or the sides and leave a little length along the top." Julie shook her head clearly when she studied the second set of pictures.

With a smile, the stylist continued, "We could taper the back and throw in some layers like this picture or create some long bangs that you can sweep to the side. Another option would be a messy, curly cut. I could perm your hair with big rollers that would create waves. Permed hair dries quickly, too."

Overwhelmed, Julie's conservative side emerged. "Let's go with the one length bob with long bangs."

"No layers?" the stylist confirmed with an air of disappointment.

"Are they easier? I need my hair to be easy. I won't have time to style it," Julie clarified.

The stylist felt sorry for the young girl facing such a bland option, but easily relented, "Then no layers." She cupped her hands at the ends of Julie's hair and pulled it up. "That's what it will look like. You ready?"

"Sure," Julie nodded. Inside, her stomach was in knots. However, she reminded herself that having her hair cut at the salon gave her options and more of an intentional style.

The stylist clipped away and asked many questions about the Academy and Julie's decision to enroll. She saved the front sides for last, just in case the length shocked her client. Within 45 minutes, Julie had a new look. Having softened and lightly layered the ends, the stylist beamed with pride as she dried Julie's hair and pulled the ends into a soft inward curl.

Although she liked it, Julie was more stunned than she anticipated. She tried to make small talk, not wanting to hurt the stylist's feelings. "This will certainly be easier," Julie mentioned with a nod.

"And the bangs," the stylist pointed out. "You can put them back in a barrette and not worry about them at all, or brush them softly to the side like this."

"That's cute. I like them down," Julie commented honestly.

After explaining Julie's options for hair product, Julie selected what she referred to as 'hair goop.' She couldn't remember if it volumized or flattened her hair nor if it would add a hint of curl. She simply selected the one the stylist recommended and made her way back to the waiting area. As she walked, she kept touching the ends.

Hannah squealed and clapped when she saw the cut. "Adorable. Adorable. Adorable. Sooooo cute!"

To her relief, Julie saw nobody else when she scanned the room. She was embarrassed by Hannah's exuberance and volume. Approaching her younger sister, Hannah reached up and played with Julie's hair while Julie wondered to herself, _What the hell is she doing?_

"Sooooo much cuter than a crummy plebe hack job," Hannah beamed. "See? Aren't you glad you listened to me?"

With a shrug, Julie reluctantly agreed, "Sure."

Hannah was almost dancing. "Why are you frowning?" she asked Julie with a playful frown.

"Why are you dancing like Cinderella at the ball?" Julie scoffed.

"Tell me about the waxing. Did you do it?" Hannah giggled with a twinkle in her eye.

"The Brazilian?" Julie asked flatly.

"Yes," Hannah grinned.

"No," Julie responded emphatically. "Do you think I'm crazy? That was almost a cruel, cruel joke."

"They're incredible," Hannah disputed. "And it makes sex so…"

"Don't go there," Julie snapped as she held her hand up in a stop position.

With more giggling, Hannah questioned, "You don't like to talk about sex, huh? Are you one of those girls who becomes all shy and awkward when people talk about the nasty?"

"I've never had sex," Julie mumbled with embarrassment under her breath even though they were alone.

"What?!" Hannah yelled with glee and surprise. "We'll have to fix that!"

"No, _we_ don't have to worry about it," Julie scoffed.

Hannah placed her arm around Julie's shoulders and tsk'd. "Oh, sweetie…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Meanwhile, Ryder sprawled out and studied the rates he was expected to have memorized for I-Day while Amelia stretched out on the other side of the sofa and made some phone calls. She ignored the fact that Bogey was on the furniture snuggled up alongside Ryder. Ria sat on the floor and set a pad of drawing paper on the coffee table in front of her. She was deeply concentrating as she looked up pictures on Ryder's cell phone and attempted to draw what she saw.

With her datebook in front of her, Amelia chatted with the receptionist at the pediatrician's office and attempted to find a convenient time for Olivia to see the doctor. "No, we'll be out of town July 1st through the 3rd," Amelia shared. She waited for the next option, then replied, "Actually, Tuesday the 7th would be ideal. 11:00 am sounds great." After jotting the appointment in her date book, Amelia scooted toward Ria and plunked her swollen feet on the armrest of the couch.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Ria wondered with gentle curiosity.

Amelia grinned lovingly and explained, "My feet are swollen. It happens when someone is pregnant."

"Or when they have spina bifida, like me. Sometimes it hurts when my leg and ankle and foot swell up," Ria sympathized.

"Mine don't swell, they just smell," Ryder joked without removing his gaze from his papers.

Ria giggled and said to Amelia, "That's why it's sad Ryder is leaving – because he's so funny all the time."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryder grinned at his sister then at Amelia.

Teasing Ryder, Amelia added, "And what's so ridiculous, Ria, is that Ryder's funny just by telling the truth. His feet are stinky."

The two females laughed as Ryder protested, "I'm finding duct tape and attaching one of my nasty shoes to each of your noses."

"Ewwww! That's disgusting," Ria exclaimed jovially.

Owen emerged from the garage and heard the laughter. He was dressed in scrubs and headed over to kiss Amelia. "What's so funny over here?" he inquired.

In a matter-of-fact report, Ria shared, "Ryder's feet are smelly."

Everyone laughed and Owen sought clarification. "And that's funny why?"

"It's a long story full of silliness. You had to be here," Amelia offered as she sat up partially and kissed her husband. "Didn't you wear a suit today?"

With a frown, Owen explained, "Yes. Another long story, but not as funny as yours. Suffice it to say, I intervened in a crisis in the ER without gowning up."

"Yick," Amelia reacted with a face full of disgust.

Wincing, Owen replied, "Yeah, beyond that. I actually threw the clothes away. $300 gone… but there's no way they were salvageable."

"Dude, that's insane," Ryder commented, again remaining focused on his rates.

"What are you reading?" Owen inquired.

Ryder set the paper face down on the dog and recited from memory, "The Mission of the Naval Academy: To develop Midshipmen morally, mentally and physically and to imbue them with the highest ideals of duty, honor, and loyalty in order to graduate leaders who are dedicated to a career of naval service and have potential for future development in mind and character to assume the highest responsibilities of command, citizenship and government." He ended with a celebratory, "Yes! I think that was 100%."

"Fascinating," Owen teased with a grin. "But great job memorizing."

"I have the Chain of Command down cold and need to drill the first three general orders of a sentry into my head." He read aloud, "First: To take charge of this post and all government property in view. Second: To walk my post in a military manner, keeping always alert and observing everything that takes place within sight or hearing. Third: To report all violations of orders I am instructed to enforce."

"Fourth," Ria pretended to recite, "To clean my stinky feet."

Ryder leapt off the couch and playfully attacked his little sister by tickling her. "Oh yeah? What if I stick my stinky feet in your face?"

Giggling nonstop, Ria begged, "No! Ryder don't!"

He slowed his tickling and worked his way down to her problem leg. "Your leg looks pretty swollen today, Mini Mia. I wish tickling helped it feel better," he offered.

"You could massage it," she suggested. "I'm going to miss your massages – they're the best ones from anyone."

"Hear that?" Ryder boasted to his parents, "If this Navy thing doesn't pan out, I have options in the field of massage."

"No comment," Owen chortled as he sat and placed Amelia's feet in his lap and began rubbing them. "You're swollen too, Mia."

"They've been bugging me all day," Amelia commented. Owen slid a pillow under her knees and massaged her lower legs. "Thank you," she sighed with momentary relief. You are wonderful, O."

"How come your legs hurt when you're pregnant?" Ria questioned.

Owen clarified, "The baby is growing and Mom's carrying extra weight. That means her feet have to walk with a heavier load. There's all sorts of stuff happening right now inside Mom. Her skin is stretching, progesterone increases and makes it harder to concentrate, Sometimes it's tough for her to sleep because she can't find a comfortable way to doze off. That's why we spoil her with massages and attention."

"I hope my husband is as nice as you when I have babies," Ria pondered aloud.

"If he's not, call me and I'll come straighten him out, Ree," Ryder promised.

The sisters arrived at the Base ten minutes before noon. Julie was on edge, knowing Adam would consider their arrival as late.

"We still have ten minutes," Hannah protested.

"Not to Dad. Early is on time, on time is late," Julie recited.

Hannah pffftd and opined, "He'll get over it."

Adam met them at the car as Julie parked by his office. He was expressing his dismay with a lowered chin, slightly raised eyebrows, and a cigarette in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Dad. No excuse," Julie fretted, feeling strangely naked even though she'd skipped the Brazilian.

"Exactly," he nodded as he took a drag.

"It's all my fault, Daddy," Hannah attempted. "I was dawdling. You know how lose track of time."

With dry wit, Adam commented, "And how the Academy hasn't eliminated that habit is beyond me."

"I guess I love push-ups," Hannah teased. She put her hands on either of Adam's cheeks and kissed him, commenting "You're so adorable when you're stewing. Now where's Mom? She has my uniform."

"Inside," Adam simpered as he shook his head. He gazed over at Julie and added with a smile, "Nice haircut, Julie. I like it." Julie stopped in front of Adam and grinned, studying his face with playful intrigue.

"What?" Adam reacted with curiosity.

Julie wrapped him in a hug and declared, "She's right, you know? You are kinda cute when you're mad."

"Get," Adam sputtered as he unsuccessfully tried to hold back his laughter. He called out with a chuckle after Julie was a few steps away, "You're the one that's supposed to be influencing _her_ , Itsy."

"Aye aye, Captain," Julie teased as she hurried into Adam's office area without looking at where she was headed. As soon as she closed the main door, she walked directly into Nate.

"Excuse me," Julie said before she realized the identity of her victim.

Nate had a flat hand against Julie's arm, which had stopped her from falling. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and stepped back as he retracted his hand, "I… uh… I was just leaving, so we…"

"Wouldn't have to run into each other," Julie interrupted as she completed his sentence with a small smile.

"Right," Nate agreed then pressed his lips together in an awkward smirk. "I figured it was better…"

"Yeah," Julie blinked and noticed Hannah exiting Adam's office and heading toward her.

"Julie! Introduce me, Silly!" Hannah called out with a flirty tone as she flashed a winning smile and saluted Nate. "Midshipman Hannah Caldwell, Sir."

Nate returned the salute and introduced himself, then apologized, "I'm sorry, Ladies. I must be going." He flashed his gorgeous eyes at each Caldwell and nodded formally. As he exited the building, he placed his cover on his head.

"Who. Is. That. Hottie?" Hannah cooed as she fixated on Nate's rear walking away from the building. She whistled her thrill.

"Oh, Hannah… Long, long story," Julie sighed.

"Did you catch Larson, Julie?" Adam inquired as he entered the building.

"Yes, Sir," Julie answered.

"Too bad he couldn't reschedule that medical appointment so he could be at the reception," Adam frowned as he clicked his tongue. He paused to review Hannah's uniform and analyzed her appearance from top to bottom. "Scuff on your right shoe," he pointed out in a grim tone as he straightened her name badge.

"Where?" Hannah gasped with disappointment. Adam winked and laughed then continued walking. He'd lied about his observation and found his teasing hilarious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

The reception was lovely. A few funny stories were shared, and one retired officer who had returned to the Base to share his best wishes recalled the first day he met eleven-year-old, wide-eyed Julie. He became misty as he noted that now "the base's little girl" was grown up and would make her country proud. Julie hugged the man who had been a grandfather figure to her for many years. She wiped away one of his falling tears, then he reached over to her cheek and did likewise.

Various attendees hollered out questions, asking about what Julie was going to study, what she most anticipated, and what she was dreading. She handled the questions with ease and poise. She answered one question by clarifying that she wasn't sure about her major yet. Knowing that much of his crew worked with ship repair, Adam yelled with a teasing voice, "Electrical or Mechanical Engineering, of course." Many in the crowd chuckled and cheered Adam's declaration. Not realizing he was only furthering Julie's distress, Adam also bellowed proudly, "And she'll be playing Varsity Basketball! Go Navy!" A number of people in the crowd yelled back, "Beat Army!" and cheered loudly. Glancing at Julie, Tessa noted that Julie moved her gaze to the floor at the mention of Varsity basketball. Tessa registered the topic in her memory, hoping to ask Julie about it later.

Before the day was underway, Adam shared his hope that Julie would be the focus of the day. He did not want fuss about Hannah or the wedding. Those pieces of news could be shared another time, and Hannah could have her own moment of notoriety another day. While his intent emerged from deep in his heart, Julie found all of the attention a bit overwhelming.

Little by little, the crowd dwindled. Julie hugged people she'd known for years and shook the hands of others. Hannah observed her sister from afar, impressed by her demeanor and composure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

 **As of June 26**

Nolan and Lissa, 22

Molly 15 months

Emily and Elizabeth (born 3/15) 15 weeks

Ryder 18, Julie 18

Olivia 15

Ria and Anna 10

Lucas, almost 9

Baby Hunt – due October 25. 23 weeks gestation.


	66. Chapter 66 - Family Bonds

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 66 – Family Bonds

Friday, June 26th

As afternoon flowed into early evening, the Caldwell family gathered in Adam's office. Soon, they would be at the base chapel with the chaplain.

"Daddy, I want to give you this before we leave," Hannah stated with tenderness. Her eyes were filled with love as she handed Adam an envelope.

"Snickerdoodle…" Adam cooed as he grasped Tessa's hand. "No gifts necessary – we told you that."

Julie thought, _Thanks for making me look like loser, Sis._

"Oh, this gift is very necessary," Hannah nodded as she resembled a cherub.

Adam glanced at Tessa and carefully opened the large flat envelope. Inside, he found calligraphy written on high quality paper. He began to read aloud, "Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to witness this exchange of vows, and see the love that these two dedicated, loving people have for one another." He paused and gazed at Hannah as his shoulders lowered and his head tilted to the side, "Snicks…Did you speak to the Chaplain? Are these the words of our ceremony? We can frame this and display it. You're so creative."

Patting Adam's upper arm, Hannah insisted with a sly grin, "Keep reading."

Adam continued, _"Adam, do you take Tessalie as your wife and fellow officer to dwell together in so far as the Department of the Navy will allow?"_ He paused and chuckled with the mention of the Navy, then continued and slowly broke into hysterics, _"Do you promise to not become jealous of her retired status on days you dread your post? Will you love her and show that love through regular e-mails, letters, and phone calls during deployments? Do you promise to communicate your department telephone number so she won't bother the Messenger of the Watch? Will you attempt to provide more than 24 hours advance notice that you will be pulling out for two weeks or more? And, lastly, will you endeavor to live by the Honor Code of Marriage as long as you shall serve?"_

"You read this part," Adam suggested as he roared with laughter and handed the paper to Tess. She snickered as she read, " _Tessalie, will you take this Captain as your wedded husband? Do you promise to take part in established Navy traditions even though you had hoped to avoid them in retirement? Will you be nice to all Admirals' wives, even if any are annoying, intrusive, or unlikable in any way? Realizing and knowing from personal experience the reality of a Captain's work, do you promise to refrain from providing unsolicited advice? Do you understand that your life with Adam may include more moves than you can count? When he is deployed, will you mail his favorite cookies often? And if you bear a child, do you understand without a doubt that Adam's presence can only be guaranteed via Skype?"_

"You read the Chaplain's portion, Kiddo," Tessa stated as she handed the paper to Julie. With a smile, Julie stated, _"Adam, the Navy hereby issues you this lovely, dedicated, independent woman, knowing that she'll be an asset not only to your marriage, but also to the mission of the United States Navy. Shower her with more attention and care than you give to shining your shoes and maintaining your dress uniforms. You are expected to offer her only your left arm when escorting her in public so that your sword may be easily drawn in order to protect her from drunken sailors, spiteful former colleagues, and wayward children. You are advised, despite current directives to the contrary, to refrain from inscribing your Department of Defense service number on this precious person._

 _And Tessalie, the United States Navy has entrusted you to this competent and fully trained Naval Officer. Instill humility in him by requiring that his assistance around the home meets or exceeds alpha inspection expectations. Encourage him to maintain his uniform ironing skills rather than ironing for him. Remind him that by accepting the position as your husband, he does not have veto power or the final say simply by virtue of his naval rank or his gender. And lastly, continue to admire him by remembering to swoon whenever you see him in uniform with a chest full of fruit salad."_

"Fruit salad?" Julie questioned.

"Ribbons and medals," Hannah explained.

Adam stepped toward Hannah and embraced her in a strong hug, stating, "Once again, your wit and humor make my day, Snicks."

Then he hugged Julie and commented, "Itsy, I'm honored to have your steady, serene presence by my side today."

He widened his arms and the four embraced in a huddle as Adam gushed, "I love you all to the depths of the sea and the outer reaches of the unlimited sky."

"What's up, Mom? Anna said you wanted to see me," Olivia inquired as she stretched out along Amelia's body. Livie's eyes were heavy and pink and her movements were slow.

Wrapping her arm around Olivia and resting her head on a pillow, Amelia explained, "Jot down July 7th at 11 a.m. I was able to make an appointment for you to see the doc for a checkup."

"That's the most ridiculous idea ever," Olivia scoffed when Amelia shared the news. "I'm fine. Why in the world do I need to see the doctor?"

"You're growing and in the throes of puberty," Amelia commented. "Now is an ideal time to establish your baseline numbers."

"But the pediatrician, Mom? I'm not a little kid anymore," Olivia protested. "I'd feel really weird seeing him."

"You've always loved having him as your doctor, Olivia," Amelia reminded her daughter.

"Yeah, when I was five and his assistants would give me stickers," Olivia huffed. "He's definitely not examining my whole body."

"Would you prefer a woman?" Amelia inquired, realizing she hadn't even considered the procedures unique to a woman's body.

"Duh," Olivia emphasized, "but I still don't understand why I have to see anyone right now. You have enough going on, Mom. You really want to deal with taking me to the doctor the day before Ria's surgery?"

Ignoring Olivia's repeated question, Amelia proposed, "Let me call Dr. Robbins and see if she is willing to do the exam."

"That's at least better," Olivia yawned. The mother and daughter snuggled in silence until a few minutes later when Olivia confessed, "Mom? I need to tell you something."

"What's up, Pup?" Amelia chirped with a grin.

"I really don't want to go to Annapolis. Can I stay home with Lissa?" Olivia requested.

Amelia frowned sadly. "I know Dad is hoping that we'll all go. Besides, you'll already be next door when Dad and I take the Littles to the waterpark when we return from the East Coast."

"I'm fifteen. The next oldest kids are ten. Hanging out with them and, no offense, my parents for a week in the hot, humid, sticky weather doesn't sound too exciting," Olivia admitted.

"Let me speak with your dad," Amelia stalled. "I promise I'll think about it."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled softly before standing up, slightly losing and quickly regaining her balance, and heading upstairs.

"Are you ok, Livs?" Amelia questioned.

"Just stood up too fast and got a little dizzy," Olivia explained with a small giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Liss? Shorty, come here," Nolan hollered with joy as he returned home early on a Friday afternoon.

"Shhh," Lissa advised as she tiptoed toward the Living Room. "The girls are napping, Trems."

Nolan scanned the space and listened. "I think we're clear. Do you hear anything?"

"You're lucky," Lissa smiled as she hugged her husband. "So what did you want to show me?"

With great pride, Nolan announced, "I spoke to the car broker and brought home a new van for you to try out. I know it's not a sports car or a Tesla, but it has all the amenities and works with the girls."

Drawing her eyebrows toward the bridge of her nose, Lissa inquired, "Why did you call the broker, Trems? The van we have is fine."

"It's old," Nolan complained. "We can have Becca use it, but I want you to have something better."

"That's sweet, Nolan, but I like my van. It meets our needs. I don't need anything fancy," Lissa attempted to explain without disappointing her husband.

Slumping, Nolan's bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly. "Lissy… I _want_ to buy you new cars and other surprises. Come out and take a look. Once you see it, you'll be sold."

With a resigned smile, Lissa followed Nolan to the driveway. As he announced and celebrated the leather seats, extended sunroof, and back up camera, he stated with glee, "And both side doors are automated. The seats can fold down, and you can control almost everything using the buttons on the steering wheel."

"That's pretty sweet," Lissa commented with a fully unimpressed tone of voice. Despite all the wonderful features, she was still unconvinced that she needed a new van. "It's too pristine for the girls. I can just imagine the first container of Cheerios getting ground in to the carpet."

"No worries," Nolan celebrated as he displayed another feature. "There's a vacuum integrated _into_ the van, Liss. Can you believe it? There are also separate heat and a/c controls for the passengers and, get this, _13_ cup holders! Thirteen!"

"We have three children," Lissa pointed out dryly.

Not willing to allow Lissa to rain on his parade, Nolan pointed out with a playful retort, "Then each of you can have up to four drinks in here at any given time."

"Mmm…" Lissa groaned. "I can imagine the spoiled milk smell now."

Nolan leaned against the frame of the van and soberly said, "Lissa, you're stealing all my joy."

With a chuckle, she repeated, "Nolan, I don't _need_ a new van. Our current van meets our needs. Some of these features are impressive, but I don't need them."

"But I want you to have the best of the best. I love you, Babe," Nolan whined.

"Oh, Nolan," Lissa sighed. "I love you too, but my love for you has nothing to do with fancy vans or a beautiful house. I'm in love with _you_."

"I want to provide anything and everything for you," Nolan persisted, still not fully understanding how Lissa was not jumping for joy.

"And as dorky as it might sound, you're my anything and everything, Trems," Lissa reiterated as she hugged her husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

When Owen returned home late Friday afternoon, he parked in the garage then walked out to the driveway. Lucas and Anna were playing soccer on the front lawn. Considering himself more skilled, Lucas coached his opponent and pointed out ways that she could improve each and every movement.

"Lucas," Anna finally protested, "Are we playing or are you trying to make this a serious soccer game?"

"I'm trying to help you, Anna," Lucas emphasized.

"Hey guys," Owen offered with a smile. "How about you two versus me?"

"It's not fun anymore," Anna expressed as she danced her way into the house. "You two can play."

"I hate it when she gives up. When's Ria gonna be able to play soccer again?" Lucas inquired.

"Hopefully in the fall," Owen answered. "I'm going to grill for dinner. Want to help me?"

"I guess," Lucas sighed with disappointment.

The two walked into the house and saw Anna providing an impromptu recital for Amelia. Ryder was springing down the stairs and greeted them as he headed into the kitchen.

"Ryder! Ryder! Will you play soccer with me?" Lucas begged.

"Oh, buddy… I'm packing for DC. Maybe after dinner," Ryder suggested as he drank a large glass of water.

"How can we have all these people in the house and nobody to play with?" Lucas griped.

Amelia turned and suggested, "Come cuddle with me, Cutie Pie."

"Mom… I'm not a little kid anymore," Lucas emphasized with protest.

"I'll snuggle you, Mia," Owen cooed as he bent down and kissed his wife who was sprawled out on the sofa.

"I'd love that," Amelia chuckled.

"Mom, have you seen those new crew socks?" Ryder asked before returning upstairs.

"I asked Livs to run them through the laundry before you packed them," Amelia mentioned. "The boxer briefs and t-shirts should be in the same load."

"Thanks," Ryder responded as he popped up the stairs.

"Don't forget that your cell and the charger need to be in a separate plastic bag with your name on it," Amelia reminded him.

"On it," Ryder confirmed as headed to the laundry room. The load was in the washer and had been left there overnight. With a groan, Ryder re-ran the washer and made sure his calculator, razor, and running shoes were next to the duffel bag in his bedroom. He grabbed a shoe-sized box and carried it downstairs for Amelia's review.

As he walked down the stairs and toward his mom, he recited, "The care package box has gold bond, granola bars, fruit snacks, alarm clock, bleach pens, a small flag, blister pads, safety pins, sock liners, bug spray, and spray sunscreen. What am I forgetting?"

"Burner phone?" Owen teased, knowing it would be confiscated.

"Yeah, that's a great way to get fried right away," Ryder laughed.

"I think you've covered it all, Baby Bear," Amelia confirmed. "What about compression shorts? Are those packed?"

"Yeah, they were in a load of laundry I did yesterday," he shared. "Oh! Cash. I need some cash."

Owen reached into his wallet without delay, "How much?" The Littles, all nearby, turned their ears to hear how much money Ryder would receive.

Ryder reached for his wallet and opened it, "I have twenty-three bucks."

"How much do they suggest you bring?" Owen asked again.

"$100, but more never hurts," Ryder grinned.

With a glance out of the side of his eyes, Owen grinned and handed Ryder some bills, "Here, but it's for _after_ I-Day, not for this weekend or the airport."

"Thanks, Dad," Ryder hooted as he arranged the bills and counted the $136.

"You're welcome," Owen nodded.

"I want money, too," Lucas called out, with the twins piping in immediately afterward.

"And what are you all doing that needs money?" Owen snickered.

"I'm having surgery," Ria announced, providing the most credible response.

"I don't have anyone to play soccer with me," Lucas reiterated.

"If they get money, I want some too," Anna emphasized.

Owen glanced at Amelia and inquired, "And what about you, Gorgeous?"

"I'm having a baby," Amelia giggled.

Pulling out the last bill from his wallet and showing everyone the empty bill section, Owen handed Amelia a $20 bill and declared, "Mom wins. It's all that's left and it's hers." Amelia winked and slipped the bill into her bra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'


	67. Chapter 67 - What We Do

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 67 – What We Do, We Do for Each Other

Friday, June 26th

The Caldwell family, minus Sam, gathered in front of the Chaplain at the front of the church. With such a small gathering, there was no music and no processional. The Chaplain confirmed, "Everyone ready?" and offered a brief prayer and Bible reading.

Julie stood to Adam's right and Tessa to his left. Hannah stood on Tessa's left and held Tessa's daisy and rose bouquet hastily made using flowers from housing yards on the Base. The bride, groom, and Hannah wore their service khakis, and Julie wore a soft plum dress with a lace overlay that hit an inch above the knee. Her heels brought her height just over six feet, dwarfing Hannah who was wearing her black, Navy-issued shoes.

The ceremony was over quickly, and Adam hummed happily as he dipped Tessa and kissed her repeatedly at the end. Hannah was tempted to holler, _Get a room!_ but held herself back. She did, however, catch Julie's eye and grin. In response, the corners of Julie's mouth formed into a soft smile. As Adam stood and brought Tessa with him, he extended his arms and wrapped the girls into his embrace. He kissed each of their foreheads and shared how happy he was that they were present. Tessa and Hannah kissed, followed by Tessa and Julie hugging.

"Picture! We need a wedding picture!" Julie declared. Reluctantly, Adam posed as Tessa wrapped her hand around his left arm formally and held her bouquet of stolen flowers in her other hand. Then the Chaplain offered to snap a family picture using Tessa's and Hannah's phones.

"That's it, then," Adam declared with slight surprise. He shook the Chaplain's hand and thanked him profusely, then the Chaplain offered his best wishes and also wished Julie and Hannah the best at the Academy.

"What's next?" Hannah asked with a smile, ready to celebrate.

"Your mom and I are stealing away for the night and leaving the two of you to your own devices," Adam announced. Tessa had insisted the girls could handle the responsibility for one night and eventually convinced Adam to agree.

"Party!" Hannah hollered with enthusiasm.

"You're in the house of God, Hannah," Adam pointed out gently.

"Jesus knows how to party, Dad. Water turned into wine? How cool would that skill be?" she pointed out with laughter.

"Be good," Adam huffed softly as he hugged his daughters. "I love you both." Each daughter returned the sentiment and congratulated Adam.

"Love you, Sweetheart," Tessa proclaimed to Hannah. She turned to Julie and looked her in the eye before hugging her again and stating, "I love you, Julie."

Caught by surprise, Julie sputtered gently, "Thanks… Tessa. Congratulations." Tessa didn't skip a beat or react outwardly at all. The girls walked to the Navigator with the couple and waved goodbye as they drove away.

Once the parents were out of sight, Hannah inquired, "Who are we inviting over? It's party time." She saw Nate out of the corner of her eye and ran toward him. Still completely unaware of his history with Julie, Hannah invited the officer to the house. Julie turned her back and sent a text with the wedding picture to loved ones. She hoped that Hannah wasn't making a fool of herself as she interacted with Nate.

"I'm not sure I can make it," Nate grimaced. "With the Captain gone, I'm in charge." He was relieved to have a solid excuse.

"Well, damn," Hannah declared. "You seem like a great guy."

"Thanks," Nate smiled awkwardly as he scratched his forehead.

"You're a Navy grad?!" Hannah exclaimed when she saw the class ring on his raised hand.

"Yes, Ma'am. Actually, Sam was my Battalion Training Officer and Brigade Commander. I can't seem to escape your family," he chuckled.

Hannah flirted, "Then we'll have to keep you around, Ensign." As Nate watched Hannah return to Julie, he couldn't help but miss Julie's presence and their relationship. Even though he'd spent hours attempting to deny it, Nate knew he'd fallen deeply for Julie and continued to miss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After dinner, Owen strolled upstairs and leaned against Ryder's open doorway. Ryder was packing and re-packing his bags for the umpteenth time, and Owen watched briefly with a bittersweet grin.

Sensing someone's presence, Ryder glanced over and apologized, "Oh, I said I'd help with dishes, didn't I? I'll come right down."

"No worries," Owen insisted. "The Littles came through for you." Owen gazed around Ryder's room silently.

"Did you need something, Dad?" Ryder inquired.

"I'm going to miss you, Ry," Owen sounded softly. "It won't be the same around here with this corner of the house sitting empty."

"I'll miss you too," Ryder offered authentically.

"What? You'll miss our arguments and power struggles?" Owen chirped with a slight scoff.

"Nah… the times you gave me money or let me drive the Boxster," Ryder quickly came back with a laugh.

"Smartass," Owen labeled.

"Best one you'll ever know," Ryder confirmed as he squared his shoulders.

Without asking as he usually would, Owen stepped inside the room and sat on Ryder's bed. "Any decisions about Julie?"

"She keeps blowing me off," Ryder mumbled. "Well… her sister came to town and her dad's getting married tonight. She's been busy. Still…"

"Sister?" Owen questioned with confusion.

"Yeah, ends up the Captain isn't as perfect as he seems. The other Captain – the one he's marrying, they had a daughter together a year before Julie was born," Ryder disclosed.

"Oh, wow," Owen nodded thoughtfully. "That must have been a tough situation. He knew about the other daughter?"

"I guess so," Ryder shrugged. "He and Julie's mom were legally separated and he was planning to marry Captain Rice once the divorce was final. The condom broke or something else happened and boom! She was pregnant. Then Julie's grandpas got involved and flipped out on Captain Caldwell, insisting he and Julie's mom stay married. I guess he didn't dare stand up to his dad or father-in-law. The whole story is pretty warped."

"Sounds like it," Owen reflected. "Funny, isn't it? How Adam's dad was overbearing and how he is too?"

"The more I learn about him, the more I feel for him. He's had a bunch of unlucky turns in his life," Ryder mused. "Maybe that's why he's so intense – he's pissed that life has turned out differently than he wanted or expected."

"Sounds like a wise and apt insight, Son," Owen confirmed. "Could be."

Ryder's phone sounded and he leaped across the room. "It's Julie," he announced as he read the screen. Her text, which was sent as a group text to a number of people, read, _The deal is sealed. Husband and wife._ A picture of Adam and Tessa accompanied the words.

 _Looking healthy and happy,_ Ryder wrote back before handing his phone to Owen.

"They look radiant," Owen observed. "Beyond happy."

"They really do," Ryder agreed. He grasped his phone and wrote a text just to Julie that read, _Where's the family pic?_

 _Later,_ she responded. _Talk tonight? Maybe you could come over?_

 _That would be perfect,_ Ryder replied quickly, feeling relief pour into his body.

"Owen!" Amelia shrieked from the Master bathroom.

"Duty calls," Owen grinned. "Excuse me."

He ran up to his bedroom and discovered Amelia standing on the bathroom counter. "Mia! Get down. If you slip…"

"Mmmm-mmm-mouse! Over there. In the corner," she sputtered and pointed.

Owen walked over and stood directly in front of Amelia. With serious concern, he declared, "You need to get down." He reached up and she knelt down. She wrapped her arms around Owen's neck and surveyed the room with terrified anticipation.

"Where'd it go?" she asked anxiously.

"I have no idea," Owen responded flatly. "Do I need to carry you all the way downstairs or can I put you down?"

With shock and disbelief, Amelia declared, "I'm not walking in this mouse-filled room!"

"You are adorably annoying, Mia Shepherd," Owen chuckled as he carried her to the bed. "Didn't you have to work with mice in med school?"

"That doesn't mean I like them… especially when they run over my foot," she stated. As Owen set her on the bed and handed her a pillow and blanket, she cooed, "Thank you, Prince Charming. You're my favorite first responder." Owen popped his head into the hall and called to Ryder, requesting he run to the garage for some mouse traps. When the Littles saw Ryder with a handful of traps, they asked what he was doing and began hatching their own plot.

Minutes later, Ryder wandered into the Master Bathroom with traps in hand. "I brought cheese too – is that really a thing?"

"Yeah, that'll work," Owen answered as his head was examining a small crack between the tub and wall. "Let me teach you how to set it." Walking through the various pieces and the fragile connection that would be tripped when a mouse ate the cheese, Owen offered, "Be very careful – this part here can snap your finger and cause serious damage. Getting snapped could disqualify you from Plebe Summer and could keep me from operating."

"How about if I bring the dogs up? Won't they go after a mouse?" Ryder wondered aloud.

With a slight laugh, Owen commented, "I doubt Bogey will even raise his head – he likes his naps far too much nowadays. Barkley might go after it."

"Daddy?" Anna stated as she stood in the bathroom doorway with an adorable smile and her hands grasped behind her back.

"What's up, Annabelle?" Owen inquired as he leaned against the tub.

"Can we adopt a kitty?" she asked sweetly.

"No," Owen stated clearly but kindly.

"But we have mice. The kitty could catch mice. I promise I'd feed the kitty and take care of it," she begged.

"We're not adopting a cat, Anna," Owen emphasized. "But you can go get Barkley and bring her up here."

She dropped her shoulders and walked to the stairs. Halfway down, she reported loudly, "He said no."

"Try again," Ria encouraged.

"I tried twice. He wants me to get Barkley," Anna explained with disappointment.

Lucas shot up from behind the couch where he was reading a Captain Underpants book. "I'll get the dogs!" He ran out to the back porch and called for the Golden Retrievers. Bogey came plodding slowly toward Luke and Barkley ran up and barked. "C'mon dogs!"

Bursting through the door, Lucas led Barkley upstairs with Amelia exclaiming from the bed, "Did you wipe them off with a towel, Luke?"

"Forgot…sorry, Mommy," Lucas explained as he hung his head. A trail of muddy paw prints graced the carpet.

Ryder whistled and Barkley charged toward her boy. She sniffed the crack that Owen had been examining and began barking. She pawed at the spot and panted, looking up at Owen and Ryder. Bogey remained downstairs, already napping on the entry tile.

When the initial excitement faded and no mouse appeared, Lucas lost interest and returned downstairs. Ryder and Owen remained in the bathroom. One leaned against the tub and the other against the bathroom cabinets.

"Now what?" Ryder inquired as he scratched Barkley's ears. She was snuggled alongside him, relishing the attention.

"We could just leave the traps set and close the door," Owen offered. "The problem is that they might not come back up here. I'm guessing there are tunnels inside the wall. For all we know, the next mouse sighting will be downstairs."

Ryder scoffed quietly and shared. "Bancroft, the Academy dorm, has mice. Maybe I'll adopt one as a pet," he joked.

"It'll keep you moving fast if a mouse is skittering around, I guess," Owen chuckled.

"They probably buy the mice and let them lose on purpose to keep the plebes hopping," Ryder smiled.

Owen patted Ryder's shoulder and softly explained, "I'm going to go lie to your mother and tell her we caught the mouse. Mice and snakes – the only instances when it is completely acceptable to lie to one's spouse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After the panicked mouse sighting, Ryder called Nolan and explained Lucas' earlier disappointment. "He needs some major brother time, Nole," Ryder emphasized.

Nolan invited his younger brothers over and the trio played soccer in the back yard. Lucas was on offense, regardless of whether Ryder or Nolan had the ball. He liked watching his older brothers guard and knock into one another as they passed him the ball. The three had a blast.

"What's with the fancy new van in the driveway?" Ryder wondered aloud as he chased Nolan.

"Oh sheesh… please don't go there in front of my wife," Nolan groaned as he stopped the ball and rested his foot on it.

"I won't if you fill me in," Ryder assured him.

Nolan sighed and whined, "I brought it home to surprise her – a brand new, fully loaded van with leather seats. Her response was lackluster at best no matter how many features I pointed out."

"Lissa's never cared about stuff, Nolan," Ryder reminded his brother.

"What do you mean?" Nolan asked with cluelessness.

"She grew up poorer than hell and went to school on full scholarships. The idea of having enough money to go to Goodwill for one two-dollar shirt was the highlight of her week," Ryder overstated.

"I know," Nolan scoffed. "All the more reason she should be blown away when I spoil her, right?"

"She thinks it's silly – all the money. She doesn't need it to be happy, Stupid," Ryder stressed. "She's always been like that."

"I like buying her presents to remind her how much I love her," Nolan explained, not considering how his actions appeared to his wife.

"You do that and she thinks you're trying to buy her love," Ryder chuckled, amazed by Nolan's confusion. "Dude, she's a text-her-during-the-day-to-say-hi kind of girl. She doesn't need diamonds and vans with killer stereo systems. She wants your time, not a bunch of expensive crap."

"That van is _not_ crap," Nolan huffed, thinking about its price tag.

"To her it is," Ryder scoffed. "Trust me, Idiot. She wants to know you're thinking about her when you're not with her. She wants time with you – playing with the girls together on the floor, walking and holding hands at the pier, watching a movie together. That's her speed. If she _needs_ a new van or something else, she'll tell you."

"Meanwhile, I drive a decked out Tesla and my wife has a crappy minivan," Nolan commented.

"Because you like the money and prestige, Big Guy," Ryder emphasized without judgment.

"Come on, guys," Lucas called out. "I thought we were playing soccer!"

As the trio resumed their game, Lissa and the girls looked on from the sliding glass doors inside. Molly desperately wanted to join her daddy and uncles outside and slapped her hands on the glass to get their attention. When they would glance over, she would flirt and play peek-a-boo hoping to charm her way out the door. Eventually, Nolan gave in and helped her learn to play. Lucas took his turn with her, happy to have found a willing protégé. Ryder played keep-a-way, but toned down his regular tactics so Molly was able to successfully steal the ball from him.

"Me, go!" Molly called whenever anyone else had the ball. "Ma-yee. Ma-yee kick."

Once the babies were in bed, Lissa joined the game. She and Nolan played against Ryder, Lucas, and Molly. Of course, the second team won the loosely scored game. Molly experienced deep delight, especially when Uka Wy picked her up high and made sound effects.

Halfway through the game, Ryder kicked the ball her way then stopped it in front of her with the bottom of his foot. She kicked it and her leg flew out from under her, leaving Molly giggling and rolling in the grass. After that play, each play included an intentionally not-so-graceful tumble onto the grass or a collision with a fellow player.

"Hey, Little Man, want me to call Mom and Dad to see if you can spend the night?" Nolan asked once Lucas' bedtime approached.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Please," Lucas jumped up and down in celebration. Nolan and Lissa laughed as Nolan popped a text next door. The answer, an approval, arrived promptly.

"Want to take a bath in the big tub?" Lissa offered, referring to the jetted tub in the Master Bathroom.

"Yes!" he hopped toward the door. He stopped and turned to his brothers, "Hey, guys! Thanks for the soccer game!"

Ryder and Nolan both offered Lucas a high five. Ryder mused with a bittersweet expression, "Fun times, Little Man."

A few minutes later, Lissa came outside with a grin, explaining, "Hey, Nole… you'll need to keep an eye on him while he's in the tub. I was thrown out because I'm a girl and he's quote, 'almost a man.'"

With a chuckle, Nolan said goodnight to Ryder and kissed Lissa's cheek before heading inside. Ryder bent down and grabbed his phone.

Lissa mentioned, "You're leaving? You know you're welcome to hang out."

"Heading to JJ's," Ryder mentioned as he tried to fix his sweaty hair. "I'm gonna run home and take a quick shower then stop by her place."

"Amma mentioned her dad married his girlfriend today," Lissa said.

"And JJ found out this week she has a sister. Did Mom mention that?" Ryder chuckled, still letting the reality sink in.

"She did," Lissa nodded. "Families and their realities are so peculiar sometimes." Ryder nodded and Lissa added, "You saw the van in the driveway?"

"I talked to Nole about it," Ryder grinned.

"I know he means well and loves to spoil me, but it's such an unnecessary way to spend money," Lissa sighed.

Ryder patted Lissa's shoulder and pointed out, "This is Nolan we're talking about. Do you really think he would buy something he couldn't easily afford?"

"Good point," Lissa agreed. "but I don't want the girls growing up entitled."

Ryder looked at his watch, "I really need to skate, Liss. Talk to Nolan – when you two talk to each other everything always works out."

"I'm going to miss you," Lissa grieved as she hugged him. "Say hi to Julie for us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Within half an hour, Ryder had showered, gelled his hair, dressed and driven to the Caldwell house. By the time Ryder had arrived, Julie's sister had slipped out to bar hop with some of the sailors from the base. When Ryder commented that the sister didn't waste any time making new friends, Julie simply blew air toward her forehead and quipped, "That's my sis. She's a bubbly female version of you on a lethal dose of enthusiasm-inducing steroids."

"She sounds like a blast," Ryder commented with intrigue. "Can't wait to meet her."

"It's a beautiful night. Why don't we sit out back?" Julie suggested. "Have you eaten?"

"At 6:00 pm, of course. What would ever change in the official Major Hunt schedule?" Ryder teased.

Julie grinned and shared, "I'll bring out some chips and dip. Soda? Water?"

"Water would be great. Can I help?" Ryder offered.

"I got it. I'll be right out," Julie promised.

Ryder sat in an Adirondack rocker and moved back and forth. He stood when Julie arrived and helped her with the load in her hands.

"I'm glad you're here," Julie shared as she dipped a chip into salsa and didn't make eye contact.

"Me too," Ryder stated. "Things have been weird since the beach. I… I want you to know I didn't mean to be an ass or hurt your feelings."

"I know," she affirmed softly. "I didn't expect you to say what you did and was surprised. I'm sorry I weirded out."

"You don't have to apologize for that, Goofball," Ryder scoffed.

"I could have been less emotional and not distant," Julie admitted, finally making eye contact.

Ryder shrugged and said, "Whatever."

"At the risk of sounding like a girl…" Julie began with an uncomfortable laugh, "where does that leave us?"

"You do sound like a girl," Ryder teased.

"Shut up, Jerk," Julie laughed.

"I'm pretty anxious about this summer, JJ. I don't want to f#2$ up," Ryder disclosed. "If I'm dating someone, I'll be distracted and thinking with the wrong brain all summer."

Julie chuckled, "As always, I appreciate your honesty."

"You know me. You get it, right?" Ryder pressed.

With a nod, Julie agreed. She gazed down at her hands and confessed, "You know, I'm never sure either."

"What do you mean?" Ryder inquired.

"About whether we should be close friends or something more," Julie explained. "I wonder about it too. A lot. I don't have any clear answers either."

Ryder and Julie shared a meaningful discussion that deepened as they talked. Their mutual tears, laughter, and vulnerability was an enormous and reassuring gift. The night ended with both of them having a bit of clarity about their relationship and a sense of assurance that their friendship was secure as they faced Plebe Summer. They promised each other that dating, if it were ever to happen between them, wouldn't be on the radar until after Plebe Summer.

Before Ryder headed home, Julie shared, "If we can find some time to talk before I-Day, I'd really appreciate a chance to process what's going on in my family. It's too late now, but maybe we can find a few minutes."

"There isn't much time between now and then, JJ, but we can try," Ryder pointed out and promised. The two shared an extended hug at the front door, and Julie promised she and her family would see him the next day at his goodbye party.


	68. Chapter 68 Fair Winds and Following Seas

Go Baby Grow

Chapter 68 – Fair Winds and Following Seas

Saturday, June 27th

On his last full day in Seattle, Ryder spent the early hours of the morning sitting on the back porch staring at the water. He'd woken up early so he'd have some time alone. He was so eager to begin the new chapter of his life, yet was so reluctant to leave home. _It's time_ , he thought, _I'm ready to leave… I'm no longer a little kid. I just hope I can hack it at the Academy. I can't imagine returning home if I end up quitting during the summer._

Although it wasn't July 4th, this event would be very similar to the annual Shepherd-Hunt celebration in terms of set up and guest list. As he thought about it, Ryder was relieved that the annual 4th of July party at the house had been cancelled – it would help knowing that he wasn't missing it when July 4th arrived in Annapolis.

Before long, the family emerged one-by-one and began to help set up the party. Evelyn rang the doorbell and, after hugging and greeting their grandma, both Ryder and Nolan ran to her car to unload the food she'd prepared. The Tremblay-Hunts arrived without the babies, having begged Becca to help out since the day held unusual obligations. Molly, however, accompanied her parents and was the star of the show as she kissed and chatted with each person. "I hep," she repeatedly offered as Evelyn cut fruit. "I hep."

"How about if you help by making sure this strawberry is yummy," Evelyn smiled with a creative comeback.

"Yummmm," Molly exclaimed as she held her hand out and requested, "Mo, peas."

"Molly, not now. You can wait until snack for more," Lissa instructed.

"Mo now," Molly protested, stomping a foot into the floor. Amelia and Owen held back their laughter – since Molly was their granddaughter and not their daughter, her actions were endearing and adorable.

"More later, Little Miss," Lissa stated clearly and calmly.

Pulling out all the stops for her audience, Molly began breathing audibly and puffing her lip out. As if experiencing her last breath, she begged, "Mo now, Mama."

Nolan happened to step inside as the situation unfolded. He and Lissa exchanged glances and he nodded to his wife. Crouching down in front of Molly, Nolan reasoned, "What did Mama say, Molly?"

"No mo," she pouted.

"Then that's it. No more," Nolan explained without emotion.

Molly began to dissolve into obviously intentional tears and Nolan warned, "If you are going to cry, you need to go lie down. No fits, Molly Jolissa."

She fell onto her bottom and played with her sandals, refusing to look at her daddy. She sat quietly and stewed about her bad luck. Nolan stayed sitting in front of her for a moment until he was convinced she'd changed her attitude. His serious daddy face was pasted on clearly.

As soon as Nolan went back outside to help with chairs, Molly stood up and noticed Lissa was in the Dining Room. She toddled over to Evelyn with her hand extended, "Mo, Gamma? Peas?"

"No, no, Molly. Mommy and Daddy said no more, honey," Evelyn smiled warmly. "But you can sit up here on the counter and help me. Would you like that?" Molly nodded eagerly and velcroed onto Evelyn, never quite making it to the counter.

"Mom, let me help," Owen offered when he saw Evelyn trying to work on the hors d'oeuvres and balance Molly in her arms. "What can I do?"

"She's fine, Owen. I love this," Evelyn smiled as she kissed Molly's cheek and stroked her hair. "Where's your lovey, Molly? Shall we go find it?" Molly nodded definitively as Evelyn advised Owen, "Can you finish up the fruit, Dear, and then start on the vegi plates?"

"Sure," Owen smirked as he headed to the sink to wash his hands.

Outside, Amelia stretched on a lounge chair and watched the activity. She felt guilty that she wasn't helping. Ria came up to Amelia with a furrowed brow and whispered, "Mama, Bogey's super sad."

"He is?" Amelia questioned, finding Ria's insight endearing.

"He's on his bed in the garage making sad sounds, and Barkley is cleaning him," Ria shared.

Thinking twice, Amelia decided Ria's concern was a worthy reason to stand up and walk to the garage. On the way there, Ria looked up at her mother as they walked hand-in-hand and sadly added, "I'm worried about him."

"Let's take a look, Ree. Maybe he ate something that gave him a tummy ache," Amelia reasoned, concerned she was about to encounter a sick pup.

When they reached the dog, he tried to hold up his head but it flopped back down. Although he intended to wag his tail, it barely lifted off the surface of the dog bed.

Amelia knelt down and pet the dog. "What's up, boy? Are you feeling crummy?" The dog's tired eyes and lack of energy concerned her. "Please find Daddy, Ree," Amelia requested.

Ria dragged her walker over to the door to the kitchen and made her way down the hall. Once in the kitchen, she pulled on Owen's shirt. "Daddy?"

"I'm a little busy, Victoria," Owen explained.

"Mommy needs you," Ria shared. "She's worried about Bogey."

"Oh," Owen paused. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and headed to the garage. "What's up Mia?"

"I'm not sure, but he's hurting," Amelia reported. Owen bent down and pet the dog, immediately agreeing with Amelia's assessment. "Did anyone see him come in here?"

"I don't think so. Ria came in for something and spotted him," Amelia explained.

Whispering, Owen questioned, "Should we tell Ryder?"

"I'm not sure he'd forgive us if we didn't. Maybe he and Nolan can head to the vet," she suggested.

"Can I go?" Ria asked, able to easily overhear her parents.

"Maybe, honey," Owen responded. He walked out to the back deck and put his arm around Ryder, whispering to him about the situation. Without delay, Ryder ran in the house and grabbed the keys to the family van. He stepped into the garage with fear covering his face and gazed at Amelia.

"Hey, Bogey," Ryder soothed as he prepared to lift up the large dog. "Let's get you checked out, pal."

Owen opened the side door of the van and spread out a blanket for the dog. "Folks are going to start arriving around 2, Ry."

Nodding, Ryder affirmed, "I know. It's only ten." As if reading her mind, Ryder asked Ria if she wanted to go with him. She nodded and he helped her load up. She wanted to lie next to the dog and pet him during the drive, but received an emphatic veto from both parents and from Ryder.

Once the kids pulled out of the garage, Owen helped Amelia stand and mumbled to his wife, "Bogey's going to be fine, right?"

"Sure," she nodded with denial. "Probably just needs fluids."

Within forty-five minutes, Ryder called from the vet's office and handed the phone to the doctor. The vet reported to Amelia that he was fairly certain that Bogey had eaten something that wasn't settling well in his stomach, but he was concerned about the dog's lack of energy. He suggested keeping Bogey for observation. Since the vet's office was on the same property as his home, Bogey would be beside him all night. Given the rush of the day's activities, everyone agreed that was a wise plan. Ryder explained that he'd be catching a flight on Sunday and moving to the East Coast, so the vet offered to meet him at the clinic on Sunday morning as the family made their way to the airport.

When the vet and Ryder returned to the exam room, Ria was stroking Bogey's coat and praying out loud. She gazed upward, but continued her prayer without delay or embarrassment. Ryder wiped a tear from his eye, hoping Bogey would be better in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Friends arrived that afternoon and shared their best wishes for Ryder's big move. The yard filled with Ryder's high school and soccer friends, and most of the teens piled on the dock or swam. As the guys wrestled in the water and showed off various jumps, Ryder joined in the fun and enjoyed a temporary distraction from worrying about Bogey.

Amelia and Olivia had arranged an area at the Dining Room table where people could write encouraging notes that would be slipped into various care packages throughout the summer. Some of Ryder's friends took papers that listed Ryder's address; the paper suggested that his friends send pictures and letters about their summers as well as print outs from Ryder's Facebook page so he could see what people were posting while he had no internet access.

Owen and Amelia were touched by how many people from the hospital stopped by to say goodbye. With gentle re-direction, Owen headed over to the dock. He pulled Ryder aside to encourage him to focus on all his guests and not just the crew surrounding him. Without reluctance, Ryder made the rounds and chatted with family friends, his parents' colleagues, neighbors, and others. He promised he'd do so occasionally throughout the day and fulfilled his word.

When he was making his way back to the dock after his second round of adulting, Hannah emerged from inside the house and Ryder's radar directed him to her immediately. Not having learned Julie's sister's name and not having seen a picture, Ryder approached the completely unfamiliar and attractive blonde with eager ardor. Since he didn't know some of Owen and Amelia's colleagues and friends, Ryder didn't think twice about not knowing Hannah.

Extending his hand and ensuring a wide flashy smile overtook his face, Ryder stated, "I'm Ryder. This is my party."

"And you can cry if you want to," Hannah laughed. As Ryder studied her and paused, she explained, "Sorry… my mom loves music from the 1950s. There's a song with that line."

"Right," Ryder nodded with a grin. "I think I've heard that one."

"Thanks for letting me crash your party. Feels kind of weird, not knowing the guest of honor," Hannah flirted. "My dad brought me along with the fam," she explained without mentioning anyone else specifically. She had no idea who this guy was to Julie; she only knew he was another Naval Academy appointee from the State.

"You know me now," Ryder chuckled. "Come join me down at the dock. I'll introduce you to everyone. You're…"

"Hannah," she announced as she slowly and purposefully slid off her cover up to reveal her well-filled bikini.

"You're the best gift of the day, Hannah," Ryder bantered as he slid his arm around her. The two giggled and chatted as they slowly made their way to the dock. Hannah and Ryder were equally smitten, and Ryder hoped he'd been given the opportunity for one last fling before he left Seattle.

After swimming awhile, Darren suggested the guys team up for a game of chicken fight. He pulled James over and ordered him to climb on his shoulders. "Who's your partner, Hunt?" Darren challenged.

One of Ryder's soccer pals encouraged Ryder to sit on his shoulders and the effort to push the other guy off his partner's shoulders began. Round after round, Darren and James prevailed.

"I want another chance," Ryder declared boldly once every obvious team had challenged Darren and James.

"Then you have to switch places," Darren ordered.

"Who's climbing on board?" Ryder motioned loudly to the assembled crowd. Hannah readily volunteered and all of the guys tried to dissuade her from participating due to her gender.

She challenged them then offered the final deciding words to James and Darren, "Are you afraid of a girl beating you, guys?"

"Hell no," Darren scoffed.

As Hannah climbed on Ryder's shoulders, James teased, "We'll be gentle, sweetie."

"Not necessary… _honey_ ," Hannah quipped, causing Ryder to laugh.

Ryder and Hannah became the new champions, fighting all-male and co-ed couples. Although she resembled a Barbie more than an action hero, Hannah was ruthless and strong. Catching a glimpse of her toned and muscular arms, Ryder was all the more impressed as his hands grasped her legs.

Oblivious to the goings on, Adam introduced Tessa around and mentioned he'd lost track of their daughters. Julie, when she emerged from the house wearing her cover up, spotted Lissa first. She gravitated to her friend and played with the babies on a blanket Lissa had spread out on the lawn.

"Holy crap, girl, you've worn me out," Ryder spouted as he emerged from the water and began to dry off.

"You loved it," she teased.

Holding his gaze for an extended moment, Ryder suggested, "Want a tour? I can show you the house or we can walk down the driveway and check out the treehouse."

"Treehouse?" Hannah giggled. "You have a treehouse? You're how old?"

"You haven't seen it," Ryder declared proudly. "We add on to it every summer. It's pretty cool."

The two strolled down the driveway slowly, chuckling and sharing funny stories. Hannah made Ryder wish he had more time to get to know her. Little did he know that he'd see her in the fall at the Academy.

They reached the treehouse and she gave the outside a once over. "Eclectic," she assessed positively.

"Check out the inside," Ryder offered as he opened the door and extended his arm.

Hannah ran in and jumped on the pile of pillows. "Ok, this is sweet," she declared with joy.

Ryder stood at the edge of the makeshift trampoline and grinned. He was as intrigued by Hannah's playfulness as he was by her bouncing chest. She flopped down onto the pillows and giggled, "Get over here."

Without pause, Ryder joined his new friend on the pillows. "What do you think? Is this a treehouse for little kids?" he challenged.

"I stand corrected," Hannah beamed as she held her forearms and hands in front of her.

Ryder's eyes focused on Hannah's face as he reached out and weaved his fingers between hers. The right side of his mouth slipped upward slightly and he gently started to ask, "Can I…"

"Yes," Hannah smiled as she leaned toward him. He bridged the remaining distance and began kissing the blonde. Within seconds, their arms embraced each other's bodies. Dressed only in swimming suits, the two ran their hands over each other's skin. Their lips roamed along arms, necks, and ears.

"You are absolutely amazing," Ryder cooed in Hannah's ear as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"You're saying that already?" Hannah teased as she ran her hand on top of Ryder's bulge. "Let's keep going and see what's in store."

Ryder hopped to a nearby shelf and reached up to grab the container where he stowed condoms. Hannah stretched out on the pile of pillows and watched Ryder's every move. He crawled over the pillows and back toward Hannah. Without pause, he untied her bikini strings and she slid off his trunks. The two thoroughly enjoyed themselves for the next forty-five minutes, ending by snuggling and softly caressing one another's arms as Hannah rested her head on Ryder's chest.

Kissing Hannah's cheek, Ryder offered, "I'm really sorry, but I should get back to the party. My mom and dad are probably going to send someone out here to look for me." He grabbed his phone and asked for her number, which she readily gave him.

"202-555-5555." With a slight scoff and soft giggle, Hannah offered, "You mentioned your mom might be looking for you. In my case, I'm surprised my dad hasn't ordered the National Guard to organize a search party. I've been out of his sight for over an hour."

"He's in the National Guard?" Ryder inquired with curiosity as he pulled up his trunks.

"No," Hannah smiled. "He's a Navy Captain. He runs the shipyard base in Bremerton."

"Holy f !#…" Ryder spouted then froze.

"What?" Hannah asked with a smile.

"You're JJ's sister… Captain Caldwell's daughter…" he sputtered.

"JJ? You mean, Julie? Yes, I am. You know my dad, huh? Of course you've met my sis, since you're both appointees," Hannah reasoned.

"I'm your sister's best friend…" Ryder mumbled slowly, fully and completely stunned. "Oh… boy… this is _not_ good."

Hannah reasoned, "My dad will never know, Cutie, and my sister… well, best friends doesn't mean you guys have sex or a romantic relationship, right?"

"Yeah," Ryder stuttered as he forced a laugh and ran his hand through his hair.

Hannah stood and pulled her hair into a messy bun, smiling at her latest conquest and hoping he wasn't a onetime fling.

Remembering his manners, Ryder cleared his throat and offered, "Want to join me, Hannah? We can walk back to the party together."

"Maybe I'll hang here a bit and make my way there alone in a few," Hannah considered as she tried to piece together Ryder's reaction. She stood and kissed him, whispering, "I loved our time together."

He reciprocated and wrapped his arms around her waist, musing, "You're… incredible. We'll… uh… we'll catch up soon and talk about all this, huh?"

"Sure," Hannah smirked. "And I'm sure we'll see each other in the fall at school."

"Huh?" Ryder bumbled.

"I attend the Academy. It'll be my second year," Hannah explained.

"Right," Ryder faked a smile, wondering how he was going to navigate his latest faux pas. Hannah offered a temporary goodbye and fell onto the pillows. She stretched out, imagining that their rendez-vous was a far smaller issue than Ryder seemed to think.

As Ryder threw his towel over his shoulders and emerged from the treehouse, he saw Julie approaching. She was halfway between the house and the treehouse. A minute later, as the two reached one another, he stretched his arms and hugged her, stating, "I haven't seen you all day."

"Your dad sent me to find you. How's the party going? Are you enjoying it?" she asked with care.

"Surprising and fabulous," Ryder grinned. "Have you had a nice time?"

"I have. I played with your nieces and hung out with Lissa. Somewhere along the way, I lost track of my sister. I want to make sure and introduce her to you," Julie announced eagerly.

"I met her at the dock," he faltered. "Blonde? Chesty? Brown eyes? Wearing a red bikini?"

"That's Hannah," Julie smirked. "I wonder where the hell she is?"

"From what you've told me, my guess is that she's made new friends and is enjoying herself," Ryder chuckled nervously.

Julie side hugged her best buddy and confirmed, "Very likely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

After he made another set of rounds with the crowd, ate dinner, and cut the cake, Ryder decided to focus some time on the Littles and Molly. He swam with Molly in the chest-deep area of the lake, wandered into the deeper parts so the Littles could stand on his shoulders and jump into the water, and playfully wrestled with Lucas.

Shortly before he slipped out of the water, he spotted the Caldwell clan laughing and chatting with Amelia. As he brainstormed a way to avoid the gathering, Ryder groaned internally when Amelia called out and summoned him over.

He pulled the Littles out one-by-one and held a shivering Molly in his arms. Not worrying about himself and his dripping body, he wrapped a few towels around Molly and dried off her hair. When he reached Amelia, he leaned down and kissed her, "Hey, Mom. Having fun?"

"I am. I've been chatting with the burgeoning Caldwell clan," Amelia smiled widely.

With an appropriate grin, Ryder greeted the Captains and turned to Hannah saying, "We met over at the dock, right?"

His hint was not lost on Hannah. She replied enthusiastically, "Exactly."

"Did you know Hannah will be a second year at the Academy?" Amelia questioned.

"I think JJ mentioned that," Ryder nodded. "We'll have to wait a year to call you by first name, huh?"

"Only when other upperclassmen are around," Hannah laughed.

"We're departing for DC tomorrow at 1200. When do you fly out, Amelia?" Adam asked.

"Same! Tomorrow at noon," Amelia replied. "We're bringing along quite the crew but not the entire family."

"Who's coming?" Julie wondered.

"Owen and me, of course," Amelia listed, "Nolan, Molly, and the Littles."

"And me," Ryder teased with a grin.

"Of course, and the Plebe," Amelia winked. "Hannah, will you be at I-Day?"

"No. I'm flying to DC with my family tomorrow, then heading out that night for my Youngster Cruise," she shared.

"Tell Dr. Shepherd your ports," Adam smiled.

"I lucked out. I begin in Gibraltar and end in Greece," she shared. "The flight there is going to be crazy long, though."

"Will you have any free time to explore?" Amelia wondered.

"About 24 hours in Gibraltar and two days in Athens, much to my worried father's dismay. Along the way, we'll dock in Venice, Dubrovnik, and Malta," Hannah shared. "But I'll be back at the Academy for Parents' Weekend."

"Just in time to harass the survivors of Plebe Summer, huh?" Amelia surmised.

"You know it," Hannah exclaimed with gusto. Looking directly at Ryder, Hannah commented, "I can't wait to see them."

 _The End_

 _Check out my new series, Anchors Aweigh, and next book,_ _The Long, Hot Summer_ _, on fictionpress DOT com backslash ~graciebecker. I've chosen to post the series on fictionpress rather than fanfic DOT net since at least half of the chapters will focus on Ryder and Julie's experiences at the Academy. Owen, Amelia, the Shepherd-Tremblay-Hunts and Caldwells will also appear in the book._

 _I hope you keep reading, commenting on, and enjoying my writing. Your reflections, ideas, and respectful feedback are welcome and encouraged._


End file.
